Tamer
by JackofAllAnimeandBatman
Summary: "For a little person you're really troublesome." Shikamaru looked at the strange golden eyed girl. The dirt and bandages not taking away from how cute she looked. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. What's your name?" He asked blinking slowly until he noticed her shocked and horrified expression. "Tamer." She responded in shock. "Tamer?" Neither of them knew what was really happening to them.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (I wish). All OCs belong to me and some of the plot that I came up with also belongs to me.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

They told me I would know as soon as _**'it'**_ happened. I was all of a whopping three at the time and had no idea what my parents were talking about. The following year I was told that we would be visiting a clan in Konoha. I was extremely excited considering our home was two days travel outside the village gate, and I had never met anyone inside of Konoha.

Our clan was extremely new and somewhat oddly placed. Half of our little 'village' was in the forest of Konoha while the other half was in the desert of Suna. Although, our clan was new; our size was nothing to sneeze at considering we are in two great nations. We were being ignored by both Sunagakure and Konohagakure. The only reason Konoha had started to notice us was because of the construction of the many trees that had to be moved to accommodate our growing clan. The construction did lead the current Hokage to invite my father, who is our leader, to discuss the future of our clan. My oldest brother said that the only reason we were being invited was because the Hokage wanted to not only see our military power, but to also make a treaty before the Kazekage could get to us.

The first trip to Konoha was spent without me coming along. My father, Jun, had taken my oldest brother, Tsuyoi, whom was to take his place as leader someday. Traveling from our home to Konoha took two full days if no one rested. Our main base of operations was next to a volcano...literally a volcano…in Suna's desert. There was an oasis between Konoha and Suna that was in the center of our village where we drew water from. The layout of our village was even on both sides and more than prosperous especially in the military and financial stance.

The second trip to Konoha my father took my mother, Kireina, with him to introduce to the Hokage and make herself known as a powerful, prominent figure in the village hidden in the lava. My mother was not only a noble lady; she was also the general of the military. I was being trained to someday take her pace, so I became a little pouty when they told me I couldn't go yet.

The third trip to Konoha my father and mother took my second oldest brother, Shosha, and my father's brother Gorudo. Gorudo was in charge of all diplomatic matters, so he would be going back and forth from our village to Konoha a lot. Shosha was being groomed to become a diplomatic leader just like our uncle. I was now becoming increasingly irritated with how I kept being left behind so much so my father scolded me to be patient. I was left with Tsuyoi as my babysitter for the next week.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

It had been a whole year since relations with Konoha had begun and I was now five years old. My father only made three trips to Konoha, leaving the rest up to Uncle and his shadow Shosha. I was now beyond fed up...I wanted to go to Konoha so bad. I wanted to leave this hot castle and experience different weather so…

I took matters into my own tiny hands.

Maybe this was a bad idea...incredibly intelligent for a five year old, but definitely stupid. I was now closing in on Konoha since I decided to leave when my parents and siblings took a trip to the hot springs near the oasis. Their little trip would be a week and a half which gave me more than enough time to go and explore since they left three days ago giving me eight days to accomplish my mission. I pretended I was sick so I didn't have to go with them. They decided to send for my momma's younger brother, Hikari, to babysit me since uncle Gorudo was busy in Konoha. I left my goofy uncle Hikari a note on his forehead that read

"I'm hiding in the castle.

Catch me if you can!

xx"

I knew that as soon as he woke up that he'd start hunting for me. Hikari was one of the best assassins in the village from what Tsuyoi told me. However, his tracking skills left much to be desired. I frowned at the tall wall before me and glanced at the chatting guards to make sure no one has seen me yet. I willed my strong claws to make their appearance and was delighted at my success. I slipped off my sandals and began to scale the wall using only the claws on my hands and feet. I peeked over the wall to see more guards going in the opposite direction. I quickly climbed on top of the wall and began to go down the other side of the wall. I lost my footing and began to fall down, quite fast, and hitting more tree branches on the way down. When I finally hit the ground I let out several high pitch whimpers and cries at the pain I was feeling all over. I was in so much pain that the last thing I saw before passing out was a tall figure and an animal.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

I opened my eyes to a bright light that made me squint and almost close my eyes again.

"Hm. You're awake." A bored voice said to my right making me snap my head towards it. Now...at the start of my adventure I spoke of _**'it'**_ and how I didn't know what _**'it'**_ was. I definitely knew now looking at the sleepy boy next to me.

"For someone so small you're really troublesome…" he sighed out. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. My dad heard you screaming in our forest and brought you here. Who are you?" He said with half-lidded eyes which seemed to open more when he noticed my shocked and horrified expression.

"Tamer…"

"Tamer? Is that your name?" He asked me when I whispered the word that my father all too often said in reference to my mother.

"No. You're my tamer…" I said sitting my aching body up and turned to face him. All I kept thinking about was my subdued beast, thundering heart, aching body, and...how angry my father was going to be when he found out that I knew that _**'it'**_ means tamer...the calmer half to our bloodline trait. All of this new information coming from just looking at this lazy boy. Yes, father was going to really mad.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

I'm sorry this chapter was so short, it's just the intro. The chapters will get longer as we go along. Thank you so much for reading! I'll see you guys on the next update!


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (I wish). All OCs belong to me and some of the plot that I came up with also belong to me.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

"I'm your tamer?" The brown haired boy, or Shikamaru, questioned looking adorably confused. I felt my face heat up tremendously under his confused gaze and my revelation.

"Are you feeling okay? Your face is red." He spoke again, but it sounded a lot louder with my heightened hearing and blinding headache.

"I-I'm o-o-okay." I stuttered out and frowned immediately at how shy and inarticulate I'd become in front of this boy I just met. I was annoyed with myself as I felt my blush dissipate.

"Okay then, troublesome girl..." He sighed. "I'm going to go get my dad. Don't move." He stood up to his meager height and left out the room. Since I had sat up I finally got to look around this place. It was quite a large...bedroom...I assumed. The bed that I was on smelled like that little boy that just left. My thoughts drifted back to him and what this would mean for me. I was now beyond afraid of what my father would do once he found out that my adventure had ended with me finding my tamer.

I had snuck out before, but never to another village. He was going to be so upset with me. I felt tears prick my eyes thinking about my father's wrath. I heard the door slide open and my head almost flew off my shoulders to see who was at the door. A tall man with two scars on his face entered the room without Shikamaru. They looked so much alike that I _had_ to assume that this man was his father.

"You had a nasty fall out there." He told me gently but with that same lazy tone as his son.

"I know. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." I spoke honestly picking at one of the many bandages on my wrist.

"The only other place I've seen that hair color is from the leader of the village hidden in the lava. Are you related to Lord Jun?" He questioned making me gasp and grasp my curly, orange ponytail. "I see." He said with a low chuckle before taking the seat that his son had been occupying.

"I'm guessing you snuck away if the horrified expression is anything to go by." He said with his gaze never leaving me and I almost cracked and burst into tears. _Almost_.

"Yes, sir I did." I said politely lifting my eyes and meeting his gaze. "Are...are you going to tell my father?" I said quieter than before. I was truly afraid that he was going to tell on me, and then I'd never be allowed out of the castle or worse.

"Well, I have to since there is no way I'm going to let you go back home alone." He said with a sigh and I had to sniffle as I felt little tears about to fall.

"I-i-is my Uncle Gorudo in the village? He is my father's younger brother and he c-can take c-care of m-me." I said through tears at thought of my angry father. I wiped my gold eyes and looked at him again.

"I'm pretty sure he is with the Hokage right now. You stay here and don't move while I go retrieve him. I'll send Shikamaru back in to keep you company." His father said and looked back at my wet face with a sigh. "It'll be alright. Stop crying." He said gently placing his hand on top of my head. I looked up at him surprised by affection from someone who didn't even know my name.

"Thank you…" I trailed off not knowing his name. "I am Shikamaru's father, Shikaku Nara." He filled in for me and also confirmed my suspicions. "Thank you Shikaku-sama for taking care of me." I said with a bright smile to which he smiled back at me slightly.

"No problem." He left the room and once again my thoughts went back to my father. My smile completely left my face. _'This…..is an awful feeling.'_ I thought to myself.

Once again the door opened and Shikamaru came in, lazily strolling to the seat beside my bed which he had previously occupied.

"I didn't get your name." He said resting his chin in the palm of his hand with a bored expression.

"That's because I didn't give it to you." I said reading his posture and aura. He had such a calming disposition and welcoming warmth. He wasn't as warm as I was so I was confused why heat from him made me want to hug him.

"Tch. Well I'm asking you now you troublesome girl. If you don't want to say then I can keep calling you that." He grumbled looking away from me.

"I am Kabocha Kasai of the village hidden in the lava. My father is Jun Kasai and my mother is Kireina Kasai. I don't know if you've heard of them yet." I said with a blush as I went back to playing with my bandages.

"Pumpkin fire, huh?" He said the meaning of my name with a contemplative look and then looked at my orange hair. The same orange hair that made me feel self conscious. "Your name is pretty like your hair." He said looking away from me still, but his face was now pink. It was almost like he read my mind about my hair, and he wanted to make me feel better.

"Do...do you have any more questions for me Maru-kun?" I asked shyly and extremely hesitant since he was the first person I had ever spoken to outside of our village.

"M-maru-kun!" He stuttered out looking at me. His pink face was now red. "Well yeah." I said shrugging with a shy smile. "Since we're friends now I figured I'd give you a nickname. You can give me one too if you want! I-I mean if you don't like the name I gave you I could always call you Shikamaru." I said becoming more and more hesitant.

"N-no, it's okay I-I don't mind." He said stuttering and his blush never left.

"So we're friends?" I asked hopefully and he actually met my golden eyes with his soft brown ones.

"Yeah we're friends." He said with a soft smile and I grinned brightly back at him.

"So! Any questions Maru-kun!?" I said happily almost bouncing up and down.

"Uhmm...Do you have any siblings?" He asked starting off with the basics.

"Yes! I have two older brothers! My oldest brother's name is Tsuyoi and he's nine. My second oldest brother's name is Shosha and he's seven. We give each other nicknames all the time, so I thought I'd give you one too! Do you have any siblings?" I asked back and he shook his head no.

"That's okay. Having sibling is not that great." I grumbled thinking about how Shosha always picked on and teased me, Tsuyoi was the kind, loving older brother. He only got annoying when he was teaching Shosha and I new things. He laughed a little making butterflies fill my stomach.

"Do you have any friends?" I asked suddenly and he looked at me confused.

"Yeah I do. Only three so far though. You can meet them some other time." He said and couldn't keep the smile off of his face at my grin.

"Do you have any friends?" He asked and now it was my turn to say no but I immediately stopped.

"Wait! I do have you as my friend Maru-kun! Otherwise I don't." I said almost wanting to tackle him in a hug like I did others in the village. It was customary in my clan to rough house and play fight a lot.

"You mean you don't have any other friends back home?" He sounded surprised and my grin toned down to a slight smile.

"No, I don't get out enough to make friends." I said shrugging and went back to playing with my bandages. I shook my wrist and met his gaze trying my best not to keep bothering my bandages, he actually looked sad for me and I frowned. Right when I opened my mouth the bedroom door slid open revealing my uncle and Shikaku-sama.

"Kabocha." He sighed out after he assessed all of my bandages. "Hello, uncle!" I said with fake cheer to make some of his worry go away and he only glared.

"What has your father told you time and time again?" I shrank back from his angry voice.

"He'll take me when it's time to come to Konoha." I said with a whisper and I felt my tears start up again.

"That's right. I had to send Sokudo to contact Hikari so he wouldn't contact your parents." Uncle Gorudo said sighing once more. Sokudo was the fastest summoning dragon hence why he summoned him to take the message to Uncle Hikari.

"You're lucky your healing factor just started or you would have broken bones or much worse." He scolded me and I felt my tears actually fall. I missed the confused look my uncle and I received from Shikaku-sama and Shikamaru when he said I had a healing factor.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." I cried reaching for my Uncle who came and scooped me up into his loving embrace.

"I'm not going to say anything to your father or mother and neither is Hikari." Uncle Gorudo cooed in my ear making me nod into his shoulder. "You can stay at my apartment and Hikari will come and retrieve you in three days. I will show you around after I'm done with work or let you explore around in an area I'm familiar with, alright?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I cheered beaming a smile at my perfect uncle and he smiled back at me.

"Thank you for taking care of her Shikaku-san." Uncle Gorudo said bowing as much as he could with me in his arms.

"No trouble at all." He said lazily waving a hand around in the air as he walked us to their front door.

"Give my regards to Yoshino-san as well." My uncle said turning to leave and I began to freak out. "What is it Kabocha?" He questioned letting me down and as soon as my feet touched the ground I took off back to the Nara's open front door and slammed into Shikamaru.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?!" I told him more than asked him as I pulled away and held his hands.

"I-I guess. Troublesome girl..." He stuttered at first and regained his composure as he looked off to the side with a blush. I grinned at him and I could see that he was fighting a smile.

"Bye Maru-chan! Thanks again Shikaku-sama!" I waved at them as I took Uncle's hand and he began to lead me to his apartment. Uncle didn't say anything and only smiled at me gently shaking his brunette head. I was beyond giddy to see more of Konoha and Shikamaru tomorrow, but definitely not in that order.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for taking the time to follow and favorite. It really means a lot to me. Just for the five followers I received here is the next chapter. I really appreciate you guys. I will post early anytime I get five extra follows, favorites, **OR** , reviews. I don't need all three at once (it would be awesome) just one or the other. Until next time! Thanks again!


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (I wish). All OCs belong to me and some of the plot that I came up with also belong to me.**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

I sat glaring at my beloved, charismatic, and gentle uncle. I said he's charismatic because he's the smoothest and sliest man I'd ever seen use the japanese language. I was beyond amazed that I was sitting in an open field to train...all because I had met Shikamaru Nara. The same boy who had the _dis_ honor of being my tamer. The same sweet boy who I was supposed to see again today...if my uncle released me from this stupid training. He never trained. The only thing I'd ever see him train was his mouth to manipulate people into doing his bidding. Granted, it was always for a good cause. I was becoming more and more frustrated just thinking about my gentle uncle manipulating. I had never seen him do it because he was so subtle about it. He could make a koi fish think it could fly with the way he got me to this training field.

"Now, now Bocha-chan stop pouting. You are part dragon. The only reason you are here is because you let your temper get the best of you." He poked my forehead with his index finger making me snap my teeth at him.

"Princess Kabocha Kasai does not pout." I fumed turning my head to look away from him.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call this?" He began mimicking me which made me laugh at his exaggerated facial expressions and body language.

"Stop that uncle! I'm trying to be upset!" I giggled out as he tackled me to the ground gently and began to tickle my sides. "I give! I give!" I squealed out trying to slap his hands away.

"Dragons never admit defeat!" He gasped out in mock horror. He said that in a joking manner, but I could tell that he was somewhat serious. I stopped my giggling and caught my breath. I looked at him dead on without so much as a smile.

"Since your father isn't around to give you the talk like our father did when he found out that the dragon bloodline trait had been passed on to him. I will personally give you that talk. I brought you here to not only train you for a bit, but to also explain to you what happened with Shikaku-san's heir." He said Shikamaru's father's name quietly and reluctantly.

"You mean Maru-kun." I corrected my uncle not liking that he hadn't use Shikamaru's name when he knew full well what his name was. It would have been a different story if he didn't know his name, but I know he did. It was a part of his job to know our...allies? I'm not sure what Konoha was to us since I was kept out of the loop all of the time. My future position in our clan and village didn't involve me knowing other villages to the point of knowing everyone's name... just their abilities in case of a fight. I was being taught to train and lead future shinobi of our ever growing village and clan.

"Yes, Kabocha, Shikamaru. Now, pay close attention because I need you to understand what meeting Shikamaru means for you." My uncle said taking a seat on the grass across from me. I frowned more so out of fear than anything considering he said my full name.

"You do know what lies in your father, correct?" My uncle inquired looking at me expectantly.

"Of course Uncle. Attached to father's soul is a dragon spirit of great power." I repeated the mantra that was said to me many times...at least I think I recited it correctly.

"Close, but not quite Bocha-chan. There isn't a dragon spirit attached to his soul. Half of his soul is not human. Half of his soul is dragon. The very reptile that our clan is based off of. He is more part dragon than myself because I do not carry a scaled beast. That gene skipped me otherwise it would have awakened sooner. Are you keeping up so far?" He asked me crossing his legs and I followed suit nodding vigorously.

"Alright. The dragon gene is only supposed to awaken when you turn sixteen. That is when you are of courting age. Your gene was awakened because you met Shikamaru. He is your tamer and now you are bound to him until the day you die. Not even when he dies will the bond die. The bond only ends with you Kabocha. I see I'm losing you. Do you have any questions for me?" I blinked owlishly at my uncle's simplified expression. I got the gist, but I was missing something...something crucial.

"I'll save my questions for the end. Please continue father." I said trying to concentrate harder which was asking too much of my short attention span considering my senses had heightened even further since meeting Shikamaru yesterday.

"Okay, but make sure you don't forget them. Your father's plan was to make sure you were not able to meet your tamer until you were _at least_ thirteen. That is why he kept you in the castle. You are only five now, so teaching you to control your dragon will be difficult considering your tamer has to be present for some of your training. Now, Kabocha, you know what your mother is to your father." He stated more than asked me which meant he expected me to know.

"Momma is father's tamer." I said with a proud smile. "Yes, but she is even more than that Bocha-chan." He said chuckling when my proud smile became a deflated frown.

"She is not only his tamer. She is also his wife, lover, confident, best friend, second in command, and mother to his children. She is all of those things to him."

"Wow.." I said breathlessly. I always knew momma was a special woman.

"Yes I know." He chuckled. "The relationship between a dragon and a tamer can be anything from wife and husband to just lovers or even friends. A tamer calms a dragon's temper considerably. I don't know if you've noticed yet, but since you've met and left Shikamaru you have become increasingly agitated. In order for that to stop happening you have to establish a bond of some sort with him and see him frequently. I'm not talking everyday, but _at least_ once every two weeks. Every week would be better, but we'll work on it. Now, what were your questions?" My uncle asked stretching his legs in front of him.

"Well...my first question is what is Shikamaru to me?" I tilted my head trying to remember all of the information he threw at me.

"Right now Shikamaru is your friend. That is the basis for all tamer and dragon relationships. It may or may not become something more. Take your mother's brother Hikari for example. Hikari is a tamer to a young man-"

"Uncle Hikari likes men?" I questioned now thoroughly confused.

"No, no Kabocha...at least I don't think so… That's beside the point!" He cleared his throat as I rolled on the ground in laughter that he lost his train of thought.

"Hikari is best friends with this young man. That is probably as far as their relationship will go considering the young man is married to a young woman. They are still tamer and dragon, but their relationship is different to your mother and father's. Every dragon and tamer relationship is different. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle. Uhmm...does every dragon find their tamer?" I asked still looking at the sky from my previous rolling.

"Yes, they do. It is guaranteed that every dragon find their tamer. Without a tamer a man that is half dragon is no better than a wild animal. The soul of a dragon and the soul of tamer are bound together tightly by destiny. You are drawn to your tamer like a moth to a flame." I sat up to look at my uncle to see that he was lying down with his eyes closed breathing evenly as if meditating.

"You are so knowledgeable. Where did you learn all of this from again?" I questioned crawling over to him to lie down beside him.

"I learned from my father who was the second generation of half dragon clan members. I listened and learned everything I could in case I were to have children that were half dragon." Uncle said cracking an eye open to peer over at me.

"Oh." I said simply thinking about the grandfather I never met. "What happens if a tamer dies? What does the dragon do?" I blurted out the question I feared.

"Don't worry about it. It is something you will never have to experience Bocha-chan. Also the correct term is Nagaraku which means tamed. We are not full dragons. Actual dragons are our familiars. Nagaraku go train with dragons at the Shi volcano when they come of age." He sat up looking at me seriously.

I frowned thinking about the volcano that we were always on the alert about. The threat of it erupting always loomed over us. The temperature of that volcano was almost hotter than other volcanoes from what father has said. It was also where all of the dragons stayed so they wouldn't be bothered. Only people that were half dragon could make it even near the volcano let alone inside it. It was also the volcano that both Tsuyoi and Shosha tried to scare me with. They didn't call it the death volcano because the dragons offered you lava flakes. Which would be mean anyway because they were said to be the spiciest dish ever created. _However_ , the dish wasn't spicy it just hurt. Anyway...back on track.

"Okay uncle." I said reluctantly since I didn't like his answer about what would happen if a tamer was killed. It made me even more afraid if that were to happen to me. The thought of having a bond that tied souls together severed made me want to throw up and cry all at the same time.

He nodded at me and went into his earlier position of sitting cross leg except this time he was more meditating. "If you can hold your meditation for an hour I will move on to the next part of your training. After the next part I will take you to see Shikamaru. He is currently on a playdate with two other clan heirs."

"Fine." I huffed at the thought of having to sit still for that long. "Is it alright if I ask a few more questions before we get started?"

"Of course." Uncle said relaxing his posture and looked at me.

"Do I have to train at the Shi volcano? What age do I have to if I have to? Will I make a contract with the dragons?" I began spouting off questions before I forgot them and Uncle chuckled.

"Slow down Bocha-chan. I'll answer all of your questions after we meditate. I didn't know you had that many. I'm sure you have more stored away, but first let's gather ourselves. You have received a lot of information in a short time. Take time and think about everything you have learned." Uncle said through laughter making me pout.

I not only wanted to get out of meditating, but I also wanted my questions answered. My all knowing, wise uncle knew at this point information would start going in one ear and out the other. I huffed and crossed my arms none too thrilled at the prospect of sitting still and not talking for a whole hour. I sighed and gave in when I realized uncle was not going to let me get out of it. I got into position and began my _long_ journey of meditating. I did, however, take it seriously thinking about everything he had told me. Things that my father probably would have never told me. I say I took it seriously in the beginning because we were interrupted about twenty minutes into our meditating. I wanted all of this meditating and training to be over with so that I could go see Shikamaru and meet his friends.

"Hey, it's you...Kabocha-chan." My ears immediately recognized the lazy tone of the Nara heir. My father always said speak of the dragon and he shall appear. I didn't think his term was literal, but I was sure glad it was.

"Maru-kun!" I laughed out happily and jumping to my feet preparing to tackle him in a hug when I saw one kid on either side of him making me frown. One of which was a little girl about our age...and something very foreign grew in the pit of my stomach.

"Who're...they…"

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank youuuuuu to my very first reviewer ever: STAR'S DREAMS! I can't thank you enough. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of Shikamaru. (Don't hit me please *cowers*) There will be a lot of Shika and Kabocha. They also need a ship name so if anyone would like to leave a suggestion in the** _ **reviews**_ **it would be awesome. Last order of business is that if any of you have any questions that you would Kabocha to ask Gorduo just leave it in the** _ **reviews**_ **. If the question has spoilers I will address it in my end author's note. Sorry for my passive aggressive attitude :D**

 **Thank you for reading and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (I wish). All OCs belong to me and some of the plot that I came up with also belong to me.**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

"Who're….they.." I questioned looking at the brown haired boy and the _blonde haired girl._ I could hear my uncle chuckling at me from the ground. He was still meditating and had not moved from his position.

"Oh. These are the friends I wanted to introduce you to. This is Choji Akimichi from the Akimichi clan. Choji's dad's name is Choza and his mom's name is Chiharu. This is Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan. Her dad's name is Inoichi and her mom's name is Noriko. I'm sure you'll be meeting them soon, so I wanted to give you their names." Shikamaru said gesturing by pointing his thumb towards Choji and Ino.

"I am Kabocha Kasai; daughter of Kireina and Jun Kasai." I bowed at the waist to show my respect. "This is my uncle and father's brother Gorudo Kasai." I gestured to my uncle who just nodded his head trying not to break his concentration.

"Your orange hair is so different, but I guess that's why your name is Kabocha, huh!" Ino said pointing rudely at my orange hair. Her tone of voice is what really made my stomach twist. I could almost feel my uncle's eyes burning into my back. My hands clenched into fists at my sides. I could feel the air leaving from my parted lips heating up.

"Hey Ino knock it off." Shikamaru said giving her the side eye. "Yeah, Ino. I think Kabocha's hair is really cool. It's so different!" Choji said grinning at me and making me grin back. All of the tension left my body at his compliment. My turn from jovial to sadistic as I grinned evilly at Ino and all of them gasped. Uncle was right behind me covering my mouth in seconds.

"Alright, enough children. What exactly can we help you with?" Uncle asked and all of them craned their necks to look at my slightly over six feet uncle.

"Oh! We were just coming here to play! Shikamaru usually brings us here so that he can nap, watch clouds, or both!" Ino said loudly smiling at my uncle who probably had the same flat expression he wore when talking to other people besides family….or rather my siblings and my momma. He even wore the expression with father…

"Ah, I see. Well-" I already knew uncle was going to say that we were leaving so that we could continue to mediate and train, but I cut him off immediately.

"You said I could play with Maru-kun and his friends today. Please Uncle can I go now and I promise I will train and meditate later." I turned around to beg and look into his golden eyes.

"Fine Kabocha." I began to jump up and down and cheer, but Uncle put his hand up to silence me which I did immediately. "Only one condition. I have something for you that I need to go retrieve quickly. You have to wear this everyday if you accep-"

"Deal." I said without thinking and he smiled secretively at me. "Alright." He said with a shrug. He formed a ninja seal in front of his chest and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

"Woah! That was so cool!" Ino shouted continuing to give me a headache with her loud voice. "Yeah!" Choji also _shouted_ in agreement.

"Hm. What I want to know is what happened to your teeth? Your canine teeth weren't that sharp yesterday? They're even sharper than the Inuzuka clan." Shikamaru asked taking a step closer to me to look at my mouth. I sucked my lips in and looked away from him. I had brushed my teeth this morning and everything looked normal.

"Your teeth are really sharp, Kabocha-chan." Choji said quietly probably trying not to upset me.

"What are you? Part dog?" Ino snorted making me bear my teeth at her on reflex. She jumped back with a squeal and hid behind Choji. Shikamaru got even closer to my face making me blink my eyes in shock and blush.

"She's not part dog Ino. Her canines are _a lot_ longer than even a dog's." Shikamaru said upon examination to which I leaned back from his probing eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you Kabocha-chan?" Choji said now standing next to Shikamaru.

"U-U-uh u-uhmmm." I stuttered out and a swirl of flames appeared in between us. My uncle stood with something in his hands.

"What she is is none of your concern right now." Uncle said with a cold voice facing them. "She will tell you with time." He said that a lot more gentle then his first statement. I also had a feeling that his second statement was meant for Shikamaru.

"S-sorry sir!" Choji said bowing his head and Shikamaru followed suit. I didn't even see Ino behind Choji, so I don't know what she was doing.

"It is quite alright." with that being said my uncle turned to look at me. "This is for you." He said about to hand me a duplication of my momma's armor made just for my little body. I already knew my eyes had stars in them. My momma's battle armor was something I always admired and now I had one.

"Uh, uh, uh." Uncle said waving his index finger at me and retracting the armor before I could touch it. "This is a part of training for you and also a challenge. If you can wear this and also play in it then you can play with your friends. You are not allowed to take it off. If you take it off then you have to mediate for four hours everyday for the next month and training will be tripled. If you can do it then no meditating for the next week. Training will also be cut to every other day rather than every day. Deal?" Uncle said still grinning at me with his secretive smile that was starting to get on my nerves.

"Deal!" I said loudly reaching for the armor. "Okay let me put it on you. Lay on your front." Uncle said placing the front plate piece of the armor on the ground for me to lay on.

I frowned confused. "Huh?" Choji, Ino, and I questioned while Shikamaru yawned. Uncle just gestured towards the front plate with a wave of his hand. I shrugged and layed down on the plate. My uncle secured the back piece and stood back dusting his hands off.

"Wait, where are the shin and arm pieces?" I asked looking at him to my left.

"You'll want to master this piece first before you even think about those pieces. Good luck!" My uncle said once again disappearing in a swirl of flames and...booming laughter that shook me to my core. My eyes widened and I tried to get up...and didn't even budge.

"What did he mean good luck?" Choji asked looking at me.

" _I CAN'T MOVE!_ " I screeched scaring all three of them into action.

"What do you mean you can't move! What did he do!?" Shikamaru shouted in a panic, but he did not move from his spot in front of me. It looked like he was analyzing every single detail from the top of my armor to my feet.

"Here we'll help you up!" Choji also shouted in fear and Ino nodded. Ino had little tears in her eyes and I almost rolled my eyes. I was the one immobilized, but I could understand her fear. If the same had been done to her I would still be afraid for her even though she was kind of mean to me.

Both Choji and Ino rushed over and grabbed me by my arms and tried to haul me up. I let out a scream because of the searing pain in my shoulders.

"Stop! Stop! You're gonna pull her arms off!" Shikamaru rushed forward making them drop my arms to the ground. I put my face back in the dirt and let my tears turn the dirt into mud. My poor, poor arms. I could feel my heartbeat hammering away at my chest almost beating into the armor. I could also hear my heartbeat in my ears. Adrenaline flooded my veins and I choked out a sob as I tried to get up once again and failed.

"This is what he meant when he said good luck..." Shikamaru mumbled going back to assessment of my situation.

"Oh yeah, he did say that! He knew this armor was too heavy!" Ino said snapping her fingers while Choji continued to look concerned.

"Nice deductions," I said hoping I used that word right since I had only heard Tsuyoi say that word once, "but how does that help?"

"Deduc- what?" Choji said tilting his head and Shikamaru face palmed.

"Man, what a drag. How are we supposed to hang out if you can't move?" Shikamaru sighed and looked truly put-out. His defeated and slightly annoyed expression did something to me…

"Listen, you guys, just go and play without me. This is what I get for wanting to skip-"

"NO WAY! Shikamaru was going to introduce us to you anyway, so we're not going to leave you here!" Ino said with a determined.

"Yeah!" Choji cheered after retrieving the chips he had dropped when he came over to yank my arms off...I mean try and help me up.

"Yeah we're not leaving you. In fact, I've got an idea." Shikamaru said smirking at me. I quickly looked at away surprised at the pleasant feeling I got. Especially since I had never seen him smile or smirk of any kind. He just looked bored, lazy, or tired all of the time. "Come on Ino, Choji we're going to roll her onto her back."

"Right!" They both agreed coming over to roll me over. All three of them came over to my right side and placed their hands against the side of the armor. "Alright, Kabocha, he put this on you for a reason. He believes that you should be able to move on your own. With all four of our strength combined we should be able to do it. What do ya say?" Shikamaru's brown eyes met my golden ones and I felt a blush creep up from the back of my neck and attack my cheeks and ears.

"L-let's do this!" I agreed with a grin and he smiled back at me. "Alright, on three. One. Two. Three!" I felt all three of them push and I used all of my little five year old strength to push myself. I made it up and flopped onto my back. A little dust cloud and indentation in the earth were made.

"Oomph!" I wheezed at my body slightly rattled around in the armor. My arms were completely jello as I gasped for air. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were all leaning on my armor and huffing and puffing. "Hooray!" I wheezed out slightly lifting my arm.

"Yay!" Ino said regaining her energy. She jumped up and down clapping her hands. "You rolled and I barely even helped!" She shouted giving us a thumbs up making all of us deadpan.

"Seriously you troublesome woman! So only three of us were working hard." Shikamaru huffed clearly annoyed with Ino.

"Um...well…" Choji stuttered rubbing the back of his head. "Not you too Choji. Man, what a drag!" Shikamaru threw his hands in the air.

"I think it's awesome that we moved this heavy armor by ourselves Maru-kun." I grinned at him and looked away from me with a red face. Probably because of the affectionate nickname I gave him.

"Yeah, _Maru-kun_." Choji said as both him and Ino snickered. "Oh, shut it. What a drag...I'm never going to live that name down." Shikamaru sighed flopping on his back beside me.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't matter what they say since you're _my_ Maru-kun." I turned my head and beamed a smile at him. His blush worsened ten fold.

"Awwww! Our little pumpkin head has a crush on _Maru-kun_!" Ino squealed flopping down where her head was almost touch mine. Choji began laughing while Shikamaru groaned loudly. All I kept wondering was why they hadn't noticed early when I called him that.

"I do not. He's my first friend and has been nothing but kind to me." I said trying to control my blush.

"Awww Shikamaru." Choji said laughing and lying down with the rest of us. He laid where his head was almost touching Shikamaru's head and next to Ino. We formed a little circle as we looked up at the clouds.

"Hey, Shikamaru, your plan was to turn her on her back so that we could all watch clouds!" Ino said accusatively making me laugh.

"I didn't know you liked to watch clouds, Maru-kun." I said glancing at him then returning my eyes to the cloudy sky. "Then again it makes sense. Watching clouds is a relaxing activity. An activity you can nap to.' I giggled when I heard Shikamaru sigh out, "what a drag."

We laid there going back and forth for almost four hours before my uncle made his reappearance in his usual swirl of flames; which still surprise me considering I didn't know he knew any ninjutsu.

"Well, well, well. I see the farthest you've made it was your back, so it seems more training is in store for you." He said grinning at me making me blow my cheeks out.

"Don't pout. Your friends are more than welcome to come tomorrow and watch the training I'm going to put you through." He said smiling gently at me and my new friends.

"Okay." I sighed still not happy about having to train more when I'd rather play.

"Come along Kabocha we're going home." He said as he removed the armor from my body with ease. All four of us gazed at him in wonder.

"Wow Gorudo-sama you must be really strong to lift that armor." Ino said as Shikamaru observed my uncle.

"Yeah. Kabocha couldn't even move without help." Choji said through a mouth full of chips.

"You and Ino didn't even help." Shikamaru said giving Ino and Choji side eye. My uncle chuckled but looked like he was thinking about something.

"You have exceeded my expectations since Shikamaru was the only one to help you."

"Does that mean I win the bet?"

"No." He said with a deadpan look and all four of us fell over.

"You need more training. Simple as that. You are a princess and future head of the hidden lava village's military. If you want to be as strong as your mother you need to work for it." Uncle said looking me in the eye and I nodded with determination. "Alright, say goodbye to your friends. We will retire home now."

"Bye guys! It was so nice meeting you. I'll be here in this same spot tomorrow if you guys wanna visit me!" I said hugging each of them and then stepping to my uncle's side and taking his hand. They all waved at various levels of enthusiasm.

"Hopefully Shikamaru will show up tomorrow since he can help with your training. Although, I'm sure he'll show up because of a certain someone." Uncle said with a glint in his golden eyes. I was more than ready for training tomorrow, but I couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Helllloooooo! Thank you so much for reviewing! Special thanks to Star's Dreams, my lovely guest reviewers, and pja2 for reviewing; because of you amazing people I will be posting a chapter in the next 2-3 days. Thanks for reading and see you in a few days!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I've been focusing on this story request, but don't worry this story gets a decent amount of feedback so I'm going to put a lot more effort into updating. The request in finally over, so this story is my focus! Also, I don't plan to spend too much more time on Shikamaru and Kabocha's childhood because there is no romance. I want the chunin exams to start in no more than four or five chapters. There's also a big event that happens right before the chunin exams so we need to get to that as well. I want to do occasional flashbacks of their childhood instead of going over every little thing, so let me know through a review what you guys want to see. I love hearing from you guys! Sorry for the long author's note. On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (I wish). All OCs belong to me and some of the plot that I came up with also belong to me.**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

The following days I spent in the leaf village were nothing short of great. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were great company. Even though Ino teased me quite a bit she was still my friend. She spent a lot of time playing with my hair. She also briefly introduced me to Sakura. She happened to be on the shyer side of girls I'd ever met.

Choji and I bonded over the different foods in the lava village. I promised him I'd bring him back the different types of meat and chips we have. Overall both Choji and I had an affinity for food. Since I found Shikamaru my body was constantly changing and surprising me. My appetite rivaled his own and we constantly got into eating contests. There was more than one occasion where we both ended up sick with worried adults.

My alone time with Shikamaru was spent with him trying to teach me Shogi, or me trying to get him to rough house with me. The latter of the two would greatly amuse his father and especially his mother Yoshino-sama. The former of the two would amuse uncle since he thought it would be another great way for a future general to train. I thought he was being snarky. Shikamaru was a challenge of the mind not of the body.

I was currently sleeping on my last day in the leaf village. I had been depressed since I didn't know how my father would react once he discovered that I had found my tamer at such a young age...let alone that I had left the castle _on my own_. I was more than a little reluctant to get up since I didn't want to leave.

"Bocha-chan." I heard uncle knock twice on my door and I hid under the covers. The door opened and I didn't even attempt to peak from under the covers. A bright light shined through my covers as he opened the blinds and came to stand next to the bed.

"Well if you're going to sleep all day I might as well tell everyone to forget the surprise we put together for you."

"What surprise?!" I threw the covers off of my pajama clad body and stood up on my bed to face my uncle. We still weren't eye to eye even with my height boost much to my annoyance. I was looking at his slim nose. Almost too dainty to be on such a strong face.

My uncle and I shared many physical traits and mannerisms. We had the same laugh, same nose, we didn't like our food to touch, spicey things were the devil to us both, and the list goes on. I'm certain the similarities between us was why father hated when uncle was around…

'Kabocha…" Uncle said softly bringing me from my musings. I let my grin return and my loving uncle smiled softly at me.

"We will be leaving tonight." He told me gently and my grin disappeared. "Don't frown. Come and get dressed, my princess. You're going to love your surprise." He told me helping me down and I sprinted to the closet. He laughed and went out of the room so that I could dress.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Where something nice. We're not training today." He said before shutting the door. I grabbed a blue, off the shoulders dress that stopped at my knees. It contrasted brightly with my orange hair making me grin at my appearance.

"Uncle!" I called throwing open the door and running to the living room to see Yoshino-sama and my Maru-kun. I blushed realizing that I wasn't completely ready. My hair was still a mess.

"Good morning Yoshino sama, Maru-kun." I waved weakly and Yoshino laughed while Shikamaru waved lazily from the couch. "Come here sweetheart." Yoshino opened her arms to me and I ran into them. I looked at her right hand to see a gold ribbon. I sat down in front of her while she put my curls into a ponytail.

"There!" She said placing her hands on my shoulders. I stood and turned to face her and she smiled at me which I returned tenfold. "You look precious." She said elbowing Shikamaru. "Doesn't she Shikamaru!?" I looked at my brown haired friend and he turned a fine shade of pink.

"Yeah, yeah can we go already?" Shikamaru said standing and stretching. I smiled and blushed and turned to look at my uncle. "Let's go." He said placing sandals on the ground instead of my normal ninja shoes. "Thank you uncle." I slipped my feet in and followed everyone out of the door not even looking at my hair considering it wasn't the first time Yoshino-sama did my hair. Playing with my hair was something that she loved doing.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Shikamaru and he shrugged. "I'm not allowed to say." He smirked. I puffed out my cheeks and looked away from him. "Don't do that. We're almost there." Shikamaru said poking my cheek. I giggled and completely miss the look Yoshino-sama and uncle shared.

We made it to the Nara home and my expression flatlined. "You could've just told me that we were coming to your house Maru-kun." He just shrugged and looked away from me at the nickname. The three of them led me inside and I frowned at the darkness. I was ready to bolt from my fear, but backed up into my uncle. The lights came on suddenly and a loud,

"SURPRISE!" I jumped in surprise and jumped at the other two friends I made and their families stood in the room. There were also quite a few new face as well. I looked at the 'farewell' sign and my steady enhancing eyesight sasw the tiny 'for now' in the corner.

"Uncle…" I looked up at my uncle's smiling face. "Shikamaru wanted to plan a goodbye party for you." Uncle said with looking at the brown haired boy. "All of the clan children and their families are here this afternoon. The hokage is even planning to show up in a bit." I already knew he was telling me that so I would behave and act accordingly. Manners were taught to me by the best... that being him and my beautiful mother.

"Thank you so much, Maru-kun!" I cheered hugging my first friend while he flailed and then just resigned himself to the hug. I heard a handful of awww's and laughs at my blatant display of affection. "You're welcome." He grumbled, but I obviously saw his smile. I let go and turned to the room to look at the slew of other children my age and some a few years older.

"Come on! Introduce me to everyone!" I said taking his hand and dragging him over to the group. "Alright, alright." He said as we stopped in front the other kids and I released his hand to wave.

"Hi, I am Princess Kabocha Kasai of the village hidden in the lava." I bowed to them and they returned the gesture.

"Wait a minute! You didn't introduce yourself as princess when you met us!" Ino shouted pointing at me making me giggle. "Ino…" Choji grumbled and Shikamaru glared at her.

"I know. I know. I just didn't introduce myself correctly before. My uncle corrected me when we returned to his home." I explained and everyone ooh'd.

"So your a princess!?" The brown haired boy with red markings also shouted. "That is correct…" I trailed off since I didn't know his name.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. The future clan head of the Inuzuka clan." He said proudly pointing at himself. "Nice to meet you." I shook his hand formally and grinned back at his fang filled grin. I was currently hiding my own so only the tips of them could be seen.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is Itachi. He's my older brother and future clan head!" A little boy with obsidian hair and eyes said excitedly. The other boy had the same features except his face was slimmer and ahd one line on each cheek. I waved enthusiastically at them both. Itachi reminded me a lot of Tsuyoi; not just because they looked the same age, but because of how quiet he is.

"I have an older brother too." I told them and they all looked like they wanted to hear more. "I have two older brothers to be exact!" I said proudly.

"Yes. I have met the oldest Kasai son: Tsuyoi-san. I haven't met Shosha-san, but I have heard of him." I nodded at Itachi's brief explanation before he excused himself to go mingle elsewhere.

"Your brother Tsuyoi and Itachi-san are the same age." Shikamaru whispered to me and I glanced at him and gave a slight tilt of my head to let him know I heard him.

"I-I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuga...I-I'm the heiress of t-the Hy-Hyuga clan." A pupiless eyed girl stuttered horribly and bowed deeply to me. "Nice to meet you!" I said loudly and startling her on purpose to straighten her up.

"Y-y-you too." She smiled at me hesitantly and I grinned. "We're all going to be friends. There's no need to act so formal Hinata-chan." I took her hands into my own and her smile became solid in a heartbeat. I turned still holding one of Hinata's hands and addressed the other children.

"Hey again Choji-kun, Ino-chan!"' I greeted them both with a one armed hug. I let Hinata keep my other hand.

"What's the lava village like?!" Kiba asked impatiently and I grinned at him.

"It's beautiful! There are both hot springs right before the Sunagakure border. There are also a few cooling water holes since ninety percent of the lava village is pure heat in the wind country's desert. The water holes are hidden in the part of the lava village that is in the fire country."

"Wow! Can we visit!" Sasuke said happily with stars in his eyes."Of course! The next birthday party I have I'll invite you all!" I answered him and he clapped along with Ino.

"When's your birthday and how old will you be turning?" Shikamaru asked actually really curious.

"I'll be six in three months." I turned to look at my first friend and he nodded at me.

"All of us are already six except for Sasuke and Hinata." Choji said motioning to Sasuke and Hinata.

I nodded at them and a boy out of the corner of my eye came into view. He had been hanging back, but now I could see instead of just smell him. "Who are you?" I turned to face the boy fully.

"I am Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan. I am the future heir of the Aburame clan. Why? I am the only son and child." I nodded at him. "Come join our circle." I motioned him over and he shrugged. He came over and completed our little circle making my slight OCD happy.

"Hinata-chan, there you are!" A boy that looked a lot like Hinata only because of his eyes and skin called out. "Neji-niisan!" Hinata answered back with a shy smile.

"Oooohh...is this your brother Hinata-chan?" I asked looking at the slightly older boy.

"N-no, Kabocha-chan. N-neji-niisan is m-my cousin. He i-i-is my father's tw-twin b-brother's first a-and o-only son."

"I see. Nice to meet you Neji-san. I am Princess Kabocha Kasai of the village hidden in the lava." I bowed slightly and he smiled at me and bowed in return. "Likewise," was his only response.

Everyone was so nice and I left my little circle to even mingle with some of the adults. The children were more my main focus. The brief meeting with the Hokage scared me because he was a powerful man in both skill and position. I expected him to be like my father, but he was the exact opposite.

"I sense a great power in you, little one." I gently placed his hand on my head and I stared at him in awe. "You will make a great general after your mother." He told me with a cheeky smile making me squint at him.

"She has a long way to go before she has any chance of beating Kiriena-niisama for her spot." A snickering voice said behind me making me whip around and face my raven haired uncle Hikari. He was _supposed_ to come tomorrow.

"Oh yeah! I gave you the slip pretty good, so you have no room to criticize me!" I pointed heatedly at him; not caring about anyone else in the room.

"Temper, temper Bo-Bo-chan!" He tsk'd at me and I felt my face flame red at that stupid nickname. "I recall receiving a training update about you not being able to move in the armor your mother wears." He flicked me in between my eyebrows and moved back quickly from my swiping claws.

"Why don't you train with me and see what I can really do." I growled at him forgetting where I was. I squatted down ready to pounce on him until a hand snatched the back of my dress.

"Kabocha." I heard uncle Gorudo's stern, _you're in trouble,_ right behind me. "No fighting Hikari in someone else's home. You know better." He let me go and I pouted with my arms crossed.

"Neeeehhhh!" Uncle Hikari stuck his tongue out at me making me go red in the face in anger again.

"Gah! I hate you!" I threw my hands in the air and he outright laughed. "I love you too!" He cooed hugging me and rubbing his cheek against my own.

"Ugh! Get off!" I peeled myself off of him and ran and hid behind Sasuke; who was laughing with the rest of my new friends. "I don't know who made you one of the top ninja in the village, but they need their head examined!" Uncle Hikari laughed even harder.

"I'm more of an assassin than a ninja." He said sniffing and rubbing under his nose like it was nothing, but I could tell some of the adults looked at him in slight alarm at his nonchalance. "Still better than you though." He grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You are Kireina Kasai's younger brother?" The hokage questioned and uncle Hikari's gaze slid over to him. I knew uncle Hikari wasn't that much of a fan of the leaf and he favored the sand more than anything. I was sure uncle Hikari about to speak with Hokage was making uncle Gorudo nervous.

"That's right." He answered back simply and all teasing had left his voice making me shiver. "Come and talk with me Hikari-san." The Hokage motioned for him to follow him outside and uncle Hikari followed him warily.

"Play with your friends Kabocha." Uncle Gorudo said before making his way over to Shikaku-sama.

"Well...that was intense. That's your mom's younger brother...and he's an assassin." Shikamaru said more than asked.

"Yes an yes. He's absolutely annoying." I huffed and Ino hip checked me. "He's so pretty!" She said with heart eyes and I gagged along with all of the other boys except Shikamaru who just shook his head.

"He's almost thirty." I said leaning on Choji and sharing some of his chips. "So!" Ino said with a blush.

"He's much too old for you." Neji said matter of factly making all of us laugh at his matter of fact tone. "Agreed." Shino said simply.

*Normal Pov*

*With the adults circle*

"I heard relations between the lava and leaf are going well Gorduo-san." Choza said to the brown haired man who smiled back at him.

"That is correct. Everything is almost complete. We're just trying to fix all of the minor details involving missions and personal relationships." The adults looked confused at the last part of his statement.

"What does personal relationships have to do with the negotiations?" Inoichi asked after sipping his sake.

"It's important to know what to do if a relationship is formed between two families of the lava and leaf, or even two people of high positions." Fugaku answered making Gorduo nod.

"Is it true you and Jun-sama are trying to arrange a marriage between Kabocha and Sasuke?" Shikaku said bluntly making Gorduo's entire body stiffen. It happened too fast for anyone to notice, but Gorudo definitely kept quiet to hear the man's response.

"That's right." Fugaku said bluntly making all of the adults except Gorduo stiffen this time. "We are looking to strengthen relations." All of the adults looked at the children playing some odd game as Kabocha tackled Shikamaru to the ground and he complained.

"I don't think an arranged marriage is necessary." Shikaku said firmly and Fugaku glared at him.

"I am inclined to agree with you, Shikaku." Everyone turned to look at Gorudo as he raised his drink to Shikaku. Everyone was surprised at the familiarity in his tone. "I am going to have to figure some other things out it seems with my brother and sister-in-law." Fugaku looked angry while the other adults seemed to breathe slightly easier.

"Hm." Hiashi grunted as his brother elbowed him to look at the children. Neji was carrying Kabocha on his back as he argued with Choji, Sasuke, and Kiba. Ino and Hinata were standing behind them with the former having her arms crossed. Shino stood next to a laying down Shikamaru whom was now ignoring everyone after being tackled.

"That was fast." Hizashi said quite happy at how fast Neji had taken to everyone. "Kabocha is such a warm personality." Inochi said with a smile as his daughter and the Hyuga heiress helped her off of Neji who looked defeated.

"She takes after her mother in that aspect." Gorudo said with a warm smile looking at her explain whatever game they were playing with vivid hand motions.

"The relations between the Kasai clan and the Uchiha clan...are you at liberty to discuss the terms?" Hiashi asked Fugaku with a certain tone and posture about him. It was no secret that the two clans weren't on friendly terms, and it was a fact Gorudo knew well.

"The terms are between Lord Jun and myself alone." He answered back in a clipped tone. Shikaku and Gorudo glanced at each other briefly and looked back at the two powerful kekkei genkai heads. This was definitely going to put a bump in the two adult's plans for the kids.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please, please, please review! It's my birthday and that's all I want lol. Thanks again and see you soon.** _ **Sooner**_ **with reviews. (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (I wish). All OCs belong to me and some of the plot that I came up with also belong to me.**

 **Demona Evernight: Thank you very much for being my first review for chapter five! I definitely get you with punching Fugaku in the face and someone needing to get the gigantic stick outta his ass. These next few chapters...you're going to want to punch a lot more people in the face. Stay tuned. (;**

 **Thank you to the new followers as well: S123456, Ridward441, bluestar80960, Caboosse137, kotono3**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

I was running late to meet uncle Hikari at the gate to go back home. I was sprinting through the streets that I had come to know so well these last few days, and I wasn't looking where I was going. Well...I was trying, but my large bag had momentarily blocked my line of vision. My body collided with something and I hit the ground.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." I grunted out with another voice and I moved my bag to see who it was. A boy a little shorter than myself, but with bright yellow hair sat in front of me.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you!" I dropped my bag and grabbed his hands. I effortlessly pulled him up and he went back to rubbing his eyes. "Did I hurt you!?" I said frantically, afraid that I had hurt him.

"I-I'm okay." He stuttered and finally looked at me and blushed. I was stunned by his deep blue eyes.

"That's good." I smiled at him and he looked shocked. "I'm Kabocha Kasai." I introduced myself and took his hand to shake. I left off the princess part, so I wouldn't overwhelm him.

"I-I'm Naruto...Uzumaki." I blinked at his last name. It sounded familiar, but I suppose I'll let it go for now.

"It's nice to meet you! Uhm...where are you headed?" I questioned picking up my bag and noticing his gaze traveling to my bag.

"Just to get some ramen? You want to come! I mean unless...you're...busy…" He trailed off after looking at my bag again.

"I was headed home...I'm not from this village. I'm from the village hidden in the lava." I said adjusting my bag.

"Wow, that's amazing! That would explain your pretty hair and eyes! Your skin is also a lot tanner than leaf villagers too!" I outright laughed at his blunt observations.

"Thank you for the compliments!" I said happily shaking my wild, orange curls around. I moved my hair out of my face and grinned at him. "I've never had ramen. I'd love to get some with you some time, but right now I'm in trouble because I left home without permission-"

"Woah! That's so cool!" He said excitedly shaking me by the shoulders slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Except now I have to go face judgement." I said not minding his hands and familiarity. I loved when people were this friendly, and the only other person who was this friendly with me upon first meeting was Kiba. I learned that the Kiba clan were very physical and warm much like Naruto.

"Oh…" He trailed off sadly...and I removed his hands from my shoulders, but kept them in my own.

"Hey, it's okay Naruto-kun. Here." I let go of his hands and took out a small piece of paper from my journal and a pencil from my bag. I handed him the paper and pencil and he took it confused.

"Write your address down, so I can visit you and take you out for ramen." I told him with a grin. He beamed back at me with a grin that was too contagious.

He wrote down his address and handed the paper back to me. "I'll treat you to ramen since you've never had it before! Make sure you visit me when you come back!" I took his hand to shake on it.

"I'll be back to see you, Naruto-kun!" I shouted as I ran for the front gate of the village.

"Believe it!"

*Normal Pov*

*With Gorudo*

"What are your plans for Kabocha, my friend." Fugaku sat down a cup of tea in front of the golden eyed, diplomatic leader who gently pushed the tea aside.

"Its Princess Kabocha to you." Gorudo said simply and looked into the smirking face of Fugaku. "We are also not friends."

"Oh, not like you and the Nara clan head?" Fugaku sat down in front of Gorudo.

"That is correct. Shikaku is the Jounin commander, so it would only make sense for him and I to get along as well as we do. He is also familiar with Kireina-sama since she is the military leader of our village." Gorudo leaned forward in his seat to rest his chin in the palm of his hand. Fugaku only hummed in response.

"Imagine my surprise when I hear that there is a negotiation going on that the _diplomatic leader_ doesn't know about-"

"You may be the diplomatic leader, but you are not the leader of the lava village; not matter how much you want to be. _Princess_ Kabocha is also not daughter; even though I'm sure you want her to be as well." Fugaku bit back losing all of the formality and etiquette.

"Well now I'm happy we finally have how you really feel about me out in the open!" Gorudo clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously. "You may think you know me Fugaku- _sama,_ but...but, but, but….I'm afraid you have underestimated my position." Gorudo stood to his feet and dusted off the invisible dirt off of his civilian assemble.

"I do believe that I have overstayed my welcome, so I will take my leave now. I do hope your little attempt at gaining military backup works out for you." The smirk finally fell off of Fugaku's face and a content one graced Gorudo's handsome face.

He pivoted on his heel and looked over his shoulder at the man that was glaring holes into his back. "I'll see myself out." Gorudo did his signature hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of flames and gracefully reappeared in Shikaku's office...who jumped slightly.

"Hello my friend!" Gorudo greeted warmly. "Sorry to startle you and intrude without an introduction, but there is something that we need to discuss." He continued when he saw Shikaku open his mouth. Shikaku gestured for him to sit and he did so lazily.

"You're looking stressed.." Shikaku said making Gorudo chuckle tiredly. "You have no idea. This issue involving Kabocha's betrothal is wearing me down. I hate for her to be used for selfish reasons."

"Is that not what you're trying to do as well with her and Shikamaru?" Shikaku raised an eyebrow at the brunette lounging in front of him.

"Quite the contrary. I am trying to save her and secure a happy future for her at the same time. She is my daughter and I want what's best for her." Gorudo sat up straighter in his seat to look at the Jounin commander.

"That's another thing. People need to know what's going on, Gorudo. People as in your family." Gorudo sighed and looked at the man he became good friends with in less than two years. Gorudo had let the fact slip to Shikaku after the two had been drinking. Gorduo was a lightweight even for a man over six feet.

"Jun already knows Tsuyoi, Shosha, and Kabocha are mine." Shikaku began to speak, but stopped and continued to look baffled.

"Unfortunately there's a lot going on in the lava village. Circumstances and underhanded dealings that Jun wants to keep hidden. Those same circumstances and dealings would bring abou at civil war." Gorudo was now speaking and standing facing the window.

"I've made peace but...Kireina has been heartbroken for a little over a decade now."

"And you think Kabocha marrying Shikamaru will save your village?"

"No, my friend. The bond that they share will go beyond anything you or I will ever know. I don't want anything but happiness and protection for her. I have only come here to let you know of my departure. I have things to discuss with Jun since I just spoke with Fugaku."

"Really? How did that go?" Shikaku laughed out.

"Great." Gorudo said sarcastically and both men had a good laugh. "I'll return in a few days with Kabocha in tow. Only so that she can keep up with her future husband." Gorudo grinned cheekily at Shikaku who just shook his head with a smile.

"I'll see you in a few days then." Shikaku clasped hands with the brunette right before he disappeared just as he appeared.

*Lava Village Castle*

*Three Days Later*

"So you think you're an adult now...that you can disobey a direct order." Jun spoke with a voice full of ice at his youngest child.

"Order? She's a kid...your kid. She stays locked up-"

"Stay out of this Hikari." Jun pointed furiously at the raven haired assassin. "You were supposed to keep her here!"

"Watch your tone with me _Jun_. I will not roll over like Kireina-niisama." Hikari hissed at the older man with a face full of fury. Kabocha sat quietly with a face covered with two rivers of tears. Tsuyoi and Shosha stood on either of her protectively.

"She does what a wife is supposed to do, _boy_. Kabocha is my daughter and what I say goes where she is concerned!" Jun roared at Hikari making everyone, but Hikari flinch. Kabocha flinched again when she felt a large hand rest upon her head. She turned around to see Gorudo with a firm expression on his face, but his gaze never leaving her father.

"Tsuyoi, Shosha take Kabocha somewhere else." Gorudo looked away from Jun to smile warmly at the two boys whom he hadn't seen in a little over two weeks.

"Okay." Tsuyoi said taking Kabocha's hand and gently pulling her out of the room with Shosha.

"Jun...Kireina...Hikari...let's talk calmly. There are a few things we have to address including what the Hokage spoke with Hikari about." That was the last thing the three children heard before the door closed. The three children ended up in leaf village side of their village since they didn't want to play in the sand.

"Lesson time." Tsuyoi said in his usual flat voice and both Kabocha and Shosha groaned.

"Can't we just play the floor is lava?" Shosha said flapping his arms around. "Yeah I like that plan better. I tried playing it with the other leaf village kids at my goodbye party and they didn't get it." Kabocha said agreeing with Shosha.

"Sit." Shosha and Kabocha groaned and sat down in the grass at Tsuyoi's command.

"Look at the water." The two younger kids looked at the medium sized pond beside them.

"Okaaaay…" Shosha said rolling his eyes and his wrist towards the pond. Tsuyoi began walking towards the water and kept walking.

"Wai-" Kabocha started to say when she thought he was going to fall in, but stopped when he stood on top of the water with ease. Both Shosha and Kabocha's mouths dropped open.

"Teach me sensei!" Kabocha and Shosha said jumping to their feet and running to the edge of the water. "Like I said it's lesson time." Both of the younger kids nodded enthusiastically at Tsuyoi's statement.

"Lesson today is chakra control."

*Meeting Hall*

"There is no reason to be so angry, _brother._ Hikari you don't have to leave. Everyone here is family." Gorudo clapped Hikari on the shoulder and the two men smiled at each other.

"Gorudo…" Kireina's bell like voice rang out quieting all the men. "She found him didn't she." The grand hall was now filled with a smothering silence.

"Yes." Gorudo answered back quietly. "Who is he?" Jun demanded now with simmering anger.

"Shikamaru Nara. He's the future clan head-"

"He's nothing compared to what the Uchiha will bring to this village, and all they want is military assistance against Konoha." Everyone froze at Jun's admission.

"Wh-what did you _do._ " Kireina hissed taking a large step towards Jun.

"I am currently working on the betrothal between the second son, Sasuke Uchiha, of the head family of the Uchiha clan and Kabocha." Jun said with a proud smile.

"You had no right!" Hikari roared in outrage. "She is my daughter! I will not have her put through what I was put through with this sham of a marriage. All of this for the sake of power and 'good' lineage." Kireina stepped out of her shy wife position and assumed her general role.

"She is _my_ daughter and I will do with her what I see fit." Jun hissed out the word 'my' making Gorudo and Kireina cringe. The statement only fueled Hikari's anger.

"Over our dead bodies." Hikari said with a sadistic smirk. He constantly picked on his favorite niece, but he loved her more than anything. She was the daughter he could never have since he was barren. Kireina always made it a point to say that he was her children's parent if anything were to happen to her and Gorudo. Gorudo agreed wholeheartedly. The relationship between Gorudo and Hikari was more of siblings than in-laws.

"I can make that happen if you decide to cross me." Jun said pivoting on his heel to leave the grand hall. The cape attached to his armor bellowing behind him as he left. "Come Kireina."

Kireina made to follow in her simple white dress that contrasted greatly with her black hair. She was not done with this conversation...not by a long shot. She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder at her younger brother and her true love.

"Please...continue to look after them." She said simply and followed the man she was forced to marry out the door.

"This is fucked up." Hikari said with a malicious grin making Gorudo sigh.

*With the children*

Shosha and Kabocha layed drenched on the side of the pond; breathing heavily with exhausted chakra.

"That's enough for today." Tsuyoi said making Shosha grunt. "No way! You're still standing on the water and its been three hours already!"

"My chakra control is superb. That's all it takes. No tricks. No genjutsu. All you need is to control your chakra. Concentrate on your feet….too much or too little is where you will fail. It's time to sink or swim. Try again and keep it steady. Kabocha, use less chakra. Shosha, you need more chakra."

"Okay." Kabocha groaned and stood up with Shosha more than ready to complete this lesson.

"Good. Stand here until I get back. A friend is calling." Tsuyoi disappeared in a swirl of flames just like Gorudo and shocking his younger siblings.

"What! Your just gonna leave us here!?" Shosha shouted to where Tsuyoi used to be standing making Kabocha burst with laughter. "You can shut up!"

*With Tsuyoi*

"I see you got my message." Itachi said to the raven haired boy. Tsuyoi inclined his head towards the crow with a slight smile.

"Hard to miss." Tsuyoi said as the crow disappeared after returning to its master.

"You've heard then?" Itachi asked even though he already knew the answer. "Yeah. There's going to be a coup de tau...using my baby sister to gain military leverage and your brother."

"Where did you hear this from?" Itachi questioned, but he did not doubt him. Tsuyoi was trained well and had inherited his mother's kekkei genkai instead of his father's bloodline trait. His mother's kekkei genkai is what made him the perfect spy and what gave Hikari the edge to be the best assassin. "I heard them discussing it in the grand hall a few hours ago."

"Alright then...are you ready to put an end to this farce… my friend."

"I'll do whatever it takes to save them…our siblings...our villages."

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Alright here is the next chapter! I posted it sooner because of the new followers and one review. Thank you guys so much! A lot of stuff going on and a few bombs being dropped. Let me know what you guys are thinking in the form of a review! I dropped an easter egg in chapter three...some of you probably thought it was a typo. Let me know if you guys found it. (;**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so I'm tired of putting the disclaimer. I think we all know I do not own Naruto. (Girl I wish!) I will only address new followers and reviews in my author's notes now! I will also continue to update once a week. Twice if there's a lot of reviews, followers, and/or favorites. Last order of business...can someone please let me know of some really good Shikamaru stories because I'm dying over here! Thanks!**

 **Star's Dream: Always good to hear from you, my most frequent reviewer! Politics is something I had to learn the hard way in high school unfortunately. Also, I couldn't wait to throw Naruto in the mix since he couldn't be at the clan meeting/party.**

 **Mangafreak1997: Thank you so much for your lovely review! Love hearing feedback, good or bad, so please keep reviewing!**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Tsuyoi POV*

I looked at my raven haired friend and sighed. "Itachi-kun…" He turned his red eyes towards me and held my ice blue gaze. There weren't many who could hold my gaze...not even my own father.

"Yes Tsuyoi?" He didn't let emotion touch his face as I fired my question. "Do you think you're doing the right thing tonight...you love Sasuke enough to save him, but in doing so you're condemning yourself to a life where he will never grow in this village."

A year had passed since that fateful night that Itachi called on Tsuyoi for the mission at hand. "I know your mind is made up but-"

"That is why you are going to look after him in my stead." Tsuyoi internally flinched at the thought of Itachi leaving. He knew he was being selfish passive aggressively asking Itachi to stay, but he is my tamer...a fact no one knew. I had acquired both my mother and father's abilities. I just let the bloodline trait be my trump card should I face an adversary that knew of my mother's kekkei genkai.

"I...of course Itachi-kun." I sighed and looked away from him to the damaged training area. The sun was just now rising giving everything an orange glow. "Tsuyoi." I turned to look at him once again and he had a gentle smile. I couldn't be more thankful for the sunrise hiding the tint on my face.

"Thank you." He said simply. He stood to his feet and helped me to my own. "I'm not only trying to save Sasuke. Remember, this is for Kabocha as well and for my village. With the death of my father Kabocha's freedom will follow. The leaf village will no longer be on the brink of civil war and Sasuke will have the chance to live. Do not feel sad for the decision I've chosen."

"I suppose you are right." I turned to the sunset not wanting to look at him any longer. I had turned eleven right after Itachi had turned twelve. We both decided on having a small gathering together. Something that our father's were too happy about. More so because Sasuke and Kabocha got to spend more time together. She saw Sasuke about the same amount as her other leaf village friends. Except Shikamaru whom she spent most of her time with.

Kabocha and Sasuke would be turning seven soon. Our fathers' plans was to make the two of them have their birthday celebrations together and then announce their betrothal...without telling them.

"I will call for you again tonight. You know what to do." Itachi said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Alright. I'm not going to go home. I'm going to my uncle's apartment. I don't have chakra to waste trying to come from the lava village to the Uchiha compound." He nodded at me and I walked off from the training grounds and straight to uncle's apartment. The sun was finally in the sky when I laid my head to rest for tonight.

*Kabocha POV*

*Age 8*

I jolted awake from my nightmare and frowned at the morning sun that the open ceiling made visible. I stayed still for another hour...maybe two thinking about the funeral that had happened a little over a year ago. The very massacre that had changed everything including Tsuyoi. He rarely spoke unless spoken to and he continued to ignore father on a more permanent basis.

"Kabocha, dear." Momma knocked on my door with a gentle smile. "I'm awake, mom." I sat up and tried to run my fingers through my mane of orange curls.

"You need to hurry or you'll be traveling to the leaf village alone." Momma clicked her tongue at me making me huff. "You don't want to be late for Shikamaru's first day at the academy do you?"

"I'm not going to see him off, momma, I'm not his mother." I laughed and she laughed with me. "I'm just going to meet him afterwards at our spot to see how it went. I did the same thing with Neji on his first day."

"You'll still want a head start since you know how long it takes to get there." She wagged her finger at me and I rolled my eyes and flopped back into bed.

"It won't take me as long since uncle Gorudo taught me his infamous transportation jutsu-"

"Well from what I've heard you still can't go nearly as far as he can." She laughed at my put out expression. "Just get up and leave with him. _On time._ " She snatched my covers off of the bed and left with them to make sure I didn't go back to bed.

I shriveled up on my bed and frowned at the loss of warmth. My quilt was made by my mother's mother and from the finest fur the land of snow had to offer since their animals had thick fur for the winter. It was the only thing she left me since she died right before I was born.

I let my thoughts take me to the Uchiha massacre since death seemed to be the topic of today. The mass funeral and clean up haunted me everyday. Tsuyoi seemed depressed since his best friend was gone and Sasuke...he had become unbearably clingy...almost scarily so. There was something I was missing, and politics weren't my thing so I'd find out later rather than sooner.

I stood up and began to get dressed in my usual ninja attire. A basic long sleeved fishnet under a sleeveless, red crop top. I tied the drawstring of my capris that cinched just below my knee. I slipped on my ninja shoes and threw my curls into a messy bun since I had training later. I tied my black ninja headband around my thigh and strapped on my ninja pouch on the other thigh.

The ninja academy in konoha might put teams together at the end of the academy. The lava village puts teams together before you even enter the academy. We are evaluated and then put into teams to train together for the next four to five years to take the chunin exams. We are given four different senseis for one week each and then it is decided what type of team we are going to be. We then train with those senseis as well for the next four to five years.

"Kabocha, come here and get this bag!" My mother shouted from the family room which was a ways away. I laughed thinking about how loud she could be. Momma and Yoshino-sama were great friends in that way. Momma was also great friends with Kiba's mom: Tsume-sama. She was only good friends with all of the other mothers and that had happened because of all the various events and parties.

I jumped on my window sill and swung down into the family room. I did a tumble and rolled, so I wouldn't break anything. Falling from the fifth floor to ground level definitely would have hurt if I hadn't learned from my past mistakes.

"Why can't you walk?" Momma sighed and I grinned at her. "It's way too much fun to fall than to walk!" She shook her head at my explanation.

"Here." She said handing me the heavy bag and I groaned. I stood and waited for her instructions as usual.

"There is a recipe for fireball for Yoshino. I would also like for you to return with her recipe for rice balls and Chiharu's recipe for her famous barbeque marinade. There's also a few snacks for you to try with Choji. Don't forget to share with Naruto this time." She listed several other things, but what stood out to me was her last time that she tried to play off.

"Last, try and stay away from Sasuke. It seems he has developed an unhealthy attachment to you. Now, get going. Gorudo is waiting for you in the courtyard and I have a council meeting." She shooed my away and she left down the long corridor. I furrowed my brows and turned away to go and meet up with uncle.

"Good morning Bocha-chan." Uncle greeted me with a warm smile that made me forget my troubling thoughts and I grinned at him. "Good morning uncle!" I waved frantically at him and jogged over to where he was resting on the fountain.

"Are you ready?" He questioned with a smirk looking at my bag. "Yes." I grumbled and looked at the cool fountain.

"Very well. Let us go. I have matters to discuss with the hokage." He said and dusted off his official robes which I hadn't noticed. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and did his signature move. The heat from the flames didn't affect me too much and I watched as the courtyard disappeared and uncle's apartment living room formed.

"Drop your bag off. You're spending the day with me." Uncle said exchanging his slides for ninja shoes. I was more than a little perturbed by that thought.

"No, no, no," I flailed my arms around a dropped my bag next to me. "I'm supposed to meet up with Maru-kun at three!" He held up his hands in surrender and laughed loudly.

"Calm down, killer." I glared at him and he winked at me. "Your mother already told me you were coming to the leaf to go see Shikamaru. I'll let you go see him as soon as three o'clock hits." He opened the front door and made motioned for me to follow him out. I blushed at my outburst and followed him out and to the hokage's office.

"Wait here." He told me making me sit in the chair outside of the hokage office. "I thought I was coming in too." I grumbled and he shook his head with a smile. "No, of course not. Your not even a genin yet." He lightly teased me and I rolled my eyes as he went into the hokage's office.

It was only ten o'clock and I had only been sitting here for five minutes. I tapped my foot and twiddled my thumbs. I played with my claws, making them come out and retracting them. I looked at the clock again...and it had only been a half an hour.

"Hey." I heard a deep gravelly voice say and take my gaze away from the ground. I looked up to see Shikaku-sama who wore a knowing expression.

"Good morning Shikaku-sama." I give him a lazy wave and smile which he returns.

"I see Gorudo is making you stick to his side this morning...or well side to door." I grunted at his examination and he gave a raspy chuckle.

"Why don't you drop in on Shikamaru at the academy around noon. They should be having lunch then." My pointed ears perked up at that fact. "I'll cover for you with Gorudo." He added and that alone sealed my decision.

"Alright, thanks Shikaku-sama! You really are the best!" I cheered as he walked down the hall with a wave over his shoulder. I looked at the clock and saw it was only eleven.

"There is no way I'm going to sit here for another hour." I grumbled to myself and then snapped my fingers. "He said _around noon_...I'm totally leaving." I stood to my feet and grabbed my bag. I booked it for the end of the hall and right out the open window onto the next building. I did a black flip onto the top of the Hokage building to look for the academy and easily found it.

"Hmm..not too far." I held up two finger in front of my chest and took a deep breath. "Fire style: Transportation Jutsu!" I called out and the flames engulfed my body and disappeared just as quickly as they appeared. I barely landed on my feet because of the abundance of chakra I used and having to make my bag come with me.

I blinked open my eyes only to see a slew of kids. I looked around to find myself on the academy windowsill. "Not bad!" I cheered and almost all of them looked at me in awe. The ones that didn't looked at me in recognition.

"Kabocha!" Naruto said loudly pointing at me and I grinned showing off my long canines. "Yo!" I said back just as loud.

"What are you doing here!?" He was now up from his seat and I jumped down to meet him halfway. I embraced him and we did our handshake afterwards.

"Good to see you too." I laugh loudly and he shakes his head with a blush. "I-I m-mean! You know I'm happy to see you!" He says shoving my shoulder and I shove him back.

"Kabocha why didn't you tell us you were coming!" Ino says pushing me in the back with a shy Hinata by her side.

"Hiya girls!" I hugged them both and Ino rolled her eyes with a smile. Hinata just hugged me back gently.

"We haven't seen you in two weeks! Where have you been?!" Kiba says coming up behind Naruto. "We had skill evaluations in the lava village. It only takes a week, but I need a week to recuperate after." I explain and all of them are surprised.

"I remember you talking about it while we were playing shogi. How did it go?" Shikamaru asked coming to stand in front of me, but slightly to the left and opposite of Kiba.

"Maru-kun, I missed you!" My mouth spouted out before my brain could catch up and I blushed bright red as everyone laughed. "I-I m-me-mean.." I became a stuttering mess and Shikamaru rolled his eyes with a smile and sigh.

"Yeah, yeah I missed you too. Now, judging by the headband around your thigh I'm guessing it went well." I avoided everyone's eyes as all of their eyes focused right on my thigh at Shikamaru's brief study of my form.

"Y-Yeah. I earned high marks in all the skill tests except genjutsu and stealth. I get to meet my team around four today." I told them and they congratulated me making me smile.

"We should celebrate. I know my mom is going to want to do something for you." Shikamaru said with a smile and then grumbled after he mentioned his mother making me laugh loudly.

"Actually my mother has a recipe for her and wants one in return! We can go by there later!" I grin at him and he looks away from me with a blush of his own.

"Oh my, you two are so cute!" Ino teased us loudly and we both glared at her. "Don't even start that, Ino! Kabocha is way too pretty for him!" Naruto said thinking he was helping me, but really...he was embarrassing Shikamaru by indirectly calling him ugly.

"Kabocha doesn't want him anyway she already agreed to marry me." Kiba said with a confident grin and Akamaru barked in agreement. "Like she'd ever marry you dog boy." I looked up to the seat that Sasuke had scoffed from. He was sitting next to a girl with nauseating pink hair. I knew she couldn't help it, but there was something about her I didn't like.

"Oh yeah! I guess you think Kabocha wants you then, huh!?" Kiba and Naruto were now yelling at Sasuke. Ino now jumped into the fray as soon as Sasuke said, "Of course she does. Her father wants us to marry." Everyone was arguing now except myself and Shikamaru. My whole body froze and I prayed to the dragons in volcano Shi that he was lying. My mother's words came back and hit me ten fold.

" _Last, try and stay away from Sasuke. It seems he has developed an unhealthy attachment to you."_

The slight shudder in my body turned into a full blown shiver that was more than a little visible. "Hey." Shikamaru said to me quietly making me jump since I didn't notice him getting that close. "You okay?" He asked with nothing, but concern and I swallowed.

"Yeah...thank you Shikamaru." I sighed and gathered my bearings. I missed the look he shot me at the use of his full name.

"HEY!" I bellowed and they all stopped bickering. "Kabocha can speak for herself thank you!" I put my hands on my slowly developing hips and they all had the decency to look sheepish.

"Now, Kabocha never agreed to marry you Kiba, but thank you for the offer. As for you Sasuke," I turned my golden eyes to his prone figure and glared. "Kabocha does not want to marry you either, and for your information it is up to the mother of the children in the lava village to choose a husband for their children." Once again I missed Shikamaru's tense body let out a breath of relief.

"Why are you talking in third person!?" Naruto laughed out and I turned my slitted glare to him making him shut up. "Everyone was talking for me, that's why." I rolled my eyes and cuffed him in the back of the head.

"I do appreciate you defending me though, Naruto-nii." I grinned at him and he looked at with a blush and a grumble.

"Hey, I defended you too!" Kiba shouted and I shook my head. "No, you claimed my hand in marriage without permission. There is a difference."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?" Everyone froze at the new voice. I looked over Naruto's shoulder to see a brown haired man with a clipboard.

"This is Kabocha, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto gestured to me wildly. Their sensei's eyes widened in recognition and I bowed formally.

"Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei. I am Princess Kabocha Kasai of the village hidden in the lava. I'm sorry to intrude. I thought it was lunchtime for the students." I spoke formally and gently nudged Naruto to the side, so I could look at their sensei head on.

"No, no I was called away by Shikaku-sama for a brief meeting. I came back to release them for lunch." He shook his head with a smile. I held back a knowing smile of my own. Shikaku-sama had called him away for my benefit, huh?

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto cheered and went out the window I came in.

"Wait! Get back here Naruto!" Iruka-sensei yelled about to go after him, but our little gang followed after Naruto with haste.

"Come on!" Shikamaru took hold of my hand and easily pulled me through the widow. We booked it away from the school making me giggle. I blushed when I realized he was still holding my hand. We didn't go very far. We went to a rooftop a few buildings away from the academy. Everyone was lounging about and I opened my bag and dumped out snacks and food.

"Wow, Kabocha! Your mom is the best! She packed all of this just for me and you!" Choji was practically drooling over the lava village's delicacies.

"Yeah, pretty much. Everything in here is for me, you, and Naruto to try." I opened a container and handed it to them both.

"Ew...what is it?" Naruto poked at it with his finger. "I don't know, but its meat and it smells delicious!" Choji cheered and took a big bite.

"Its fried gizzard. They're reptiles only found in the desert." I explained opening a bag of lava flakes.

"Woah! Forget this!" Naruto handed his to Choji and looked at my bag excitedly. "I want to try that!" I shook my head with a smile.

"Those are lava flakes..right?" Kiba asked looking at the bag of rounded chips.

"The one and only." I grinned maliciously and their eyes widened.

"This isn't going to end well." Shikamaru said from his place on the ground right next to me.

"How about a game?" A proposed and they all groaned. "The last game you tried to teach us, it took us forever to learn!" Ino threw her hands in the air.

"The floor is lava isn't a hard game." I groaned and made all of them hold out one hand. "This isn't that hard. Whoever can hold their flake in their mouth the longest without anything to drink wins. Simple."

"Only one flake! Pfft! Give me a hand full!" Naruto pointed into his palm and I grinned at him. "Yeah, me too!" Kiba declared and I gave them what they wanted.

"Do I hav-"

"Yes, Maru-kun." I cut him off with a wink and he rolled his eyes with slight smile. "I-I d-dont know a-about this Kabocha-chan." Hinata stuttered out looking at the blood red flake with peppered black dots.

"You don't have to play Hinata-chan." I cooed at her. She blushed and shook her head vigorously. She gave me a reassuring smile which I returned and finally put the bag down after taking one for myself.

"Ready?" I said. "Set." Choji said drooling over his flake. "GO!" Naruto screamed. All of us threw it into our mouths and chewed...except for Hinata. She immediately spit it out and took a sip of my water.

"T-That w-w-was u-unpleasant." She drank some more water and I laughed loudly. I purposely did so, so that my tongue could feel some air. It wasn't as bad as it used to be since I could actually taste the spicy barbecue instead of raw pain.

"W-What the heck is this!" Naruto literally screamed this time and rubbed the remains of the flake _s_ off of his tongue while Kiba was on the ground crying. His senses were heightened like mine, so I know he was dying over there. Choji actually swallowed his...with tears. Ino only licked hers and was not happy with the results. I looked at Shikamaru and frowned. He was still looking at his flake.

"You didn't eat it." I told him and he looked at me with a smirk. "There's actually heat coming off of this if you hold it long enough." I tilted my head at his observation.

"Always one step ahead, huh, Maru-kun?" I giggled. He blushed and put the flake into my hand. I threw it into my mouth with a grin.

"Looks like you win." He said putting his hands into his pockets. "Y-Yeah because she's a cheater! She has to be used to them or something!" Naruto said pointing at me. I held my hands up in surrender. "Not quite. They're just as spicy to me." I laughed loudly as he dove at me and I sidestepped.

We hung out for quite some time up there together. We almost forgot they had to go back to the academy.

"U-U-Uhm...guys…" Everyone was currently lounging around looking at the clouds and eating the rest of the snacks to lighten my bag. "Yes, Hinata-chan?" I asked from my place sitting beside Shikamaru's napping form.

"I-I t-think i-its time t-to head b-back to c-cl-class." Everyone let out resounding groans except her and Shikamaru.

"I guess so." I stood up and sighed. "Maru-kun." I said poking his cheek. "You all have to go back to school and I have to go meet my new team." He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. He lazily pushed himself up onto his arms and stood to his feet.

"What a drag...can't we just stare here." He said stretching and looking directly at me. I didn't want to assume the we meant him and I, but it was hard when he was staring at me. I blushed and looked away from him only to see Naruto and Ino making kissy faces.

"Knock it off!" I wave my fist at them. They laugh loudly and disappear with Kiba and Hinata following close behind. Choji waited by the edge for Shikamaru with a knowing smile.

"I'll see you later to celebrate you getting on a team and making genin." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his neck. He was looking off to the side, so what I did next surprised him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Maru-kun…" I said quietly. He was hugging me back...he was hugging me back...my brain almost short circuited at the simple action. He usually didn't hug me back...let alone with this much force. I let it draw out for a minute and pulled away.

"See you later." He smirked at me before going over to Choji. "B-Bye!" I stuttered loudly. I heard Choji laugh at my embarrassment making my blush disappear and turn into a scowl.

I looked in the direction of my uncle's apartment and made my way there. I was excited to meet the people I'd be training with for the next four or five years. I just hoped they'd like me.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **I'm so happy I got this slight "filler" chapter out of the way. It's about to get serious these next few chapters. Especially with the chunin exams coming up in two or three chapters. I'm leaning towards two. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review as always. See you next week...or in a few days depending on you guys. (;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to my new followers: fairyprincess1, 4plywhenicry, LunaWolfSunTigress15**

 **Thank you for the favorite: Elaine302**

 **This chapter is for ya'll because I truly do appreciate all the followers and everyone who favorites. Also to anyone that reviews. All of you really are the best.**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Tsuyoi POV*

A dull ache brought me out of my sleep, I sat up slowly as black bird flew off of my temple to the window sill. I was still in my clothes from training earlier. I was dressed purposely in all black for the _occasion_. I readied my quieter weapon instead of my favored ball and chain with an extended chain.

The twin blades I carried were my grandmother's. They were a little longer than my forearms, strapped to each hip with my ninja pouch. I also put my grandmother's mask on which was also all black, minus the navy blue stripe down the center of my face.

I followed the crow out of the window with ease. The Uchiha compound was a bit far, which led me to believe that the crow arrived a little early for the trip. He dispersed right as I landed on the branch far enough away to not be seen. However, close enough where I could see and hear everything without a problem.

The stench of blood was overpowering to my newly developed senses. The mask did nothing to deter the coppery smell. It filtered through the air like a fine mist. My ears didn't pick up one sound until a deafening cry could be heard through the cloudless night sky. My instincts made me want to run help. It was the cry of a wounded, cornered animal. A cry I had only heard while hunting in woods. A crow flew straight up into air giving me the signal. I jumped down with a flourish of flames and disappeared, reappearing to clash with Itachi.

The whole time he was aware that my mask blacked out my vision keeping my safe from his sharingan. The mask was made to withstand any and all genjutsu. Sasuke was on his knees barely a foot behind me. Itachi wanted to make sure that Sasuke thought he was going in for a killing blow and I saved him. This elaborate scheme seemed to only make him and I suffer…

*Present Day*

*Kabocha *POV*

You have got to be kidding me...was my first thought as I looked at my brother and some girl who couldn't be more than a year older than me. I then looked at my uncle Gorudo who was still smiling at me…

"So...this is my team." I say flatly and glare when Shosha lets out a huge rasberry. "No one is excited to be on your team either, pumpkin butt!" Gorudo sighed knowing that stupid nickname was going to cause an argument.

"I'm Kanpekina Hana!" The blunette girl cut in eagerly trying to stop the blow up between Shosha and I. She blushed brightly when she realized she had our undivided attention.

"That you are." Shosha said with a large smile. He was referring to the literal meaning of her name: perfect flower. She literally looked like she was going to pass out from how red she was. I tilted my head in confusion at the amount of familiarity in his tone. I had been too preoccupied to look into his eyes. Where his pupil used to be round, it was slitted like my own.

"NO WAY! You have a tamer now too! Can I meet her! Or is it a boy?" I tilted my head to the other side. He bared his new canines at me when I mentioned his tamer being a boy.

"U-Uhm...that would be me." Kanpekina raised her hand, my jaw dropped as her red eyes caught my own. Wow...red eyes...she really was perfect. Unique being a more fitting word.

"You're so pretty. How could the dragons make you this wingnut's tamer?" I swear her whole body was blushing, but so was Shosha...but from anger….which made me happy.

"Did you just call me ugly!?" Shosha roared at me, not even giving me time to dodge him as he tackled me to the ground. He buried my face into the dirt. I was almost eating the grass at this point since I was attempting to scream at him.

The weight on my back disappeared. I sat up ready to knock him to the chunin exams, but uncle had him in his grasp. "Enough of this. I have meetings later tonight." He unceremoniously dropped him on the ground. "Now, introduce yourselves _properly,_ say your weapon of choice along with range, weakness, one person you trust, one person you hate, favorite color, and goal in life." Uncle clapped hands together, motioning for us to sit in a circle.

"Well, I'll go first." Kanpekina said blatantly since Shosha and I were still annoyed beyond belief. "My name is Kanpekina Hana. Everyone just calls me Kina. My weapon of choice is an extending staff. I use it as a mid to long range weapon. My weakness is hand to hand combat, one person I hate is my mother, one person I trust is my mother, favorite color is red, and my one goal in life is to make my father proud." She finished with a shy smile which I returned. Her relationship with her father sounded complicated.

"Since my perfect flower went so easily." He winked at her, I rolled my eyes at him. He was spending too much time with uncle Hikari.The thought made me shudder. "My name's Shosha Kasai. My weapon of choice is senbon needles, but mostly taijutsu." I flinched under Shosha's smug gaze since he and I did taijutsu often. He was shaping up to be a real pressure point specialists.

"My senbon can be used long range or close range...mostly long range. One person I trust is my uncle Hikari and I also hate him sometimes." Uncle Gorudo chuckled at that. "My favorite color is..purple? My only goal in life is to surpass my father." The last statement had us staring at him because of the _slight_ menacing tone.

"You didn't say a weakness Shosha." Uncle pointed out with a smirk. "Don't have any." Shosha returned the smirk.

"I beg to differ." I tsk'd at him making uncle chuckle and Kina giggle quietly. He glared heatedly at me. "You lack strength. You could punch me right now, but it wouldn't do much." I shrugged matter of factly leaving him fuming.

"She is right Sho. Everyone has weaknesses including you. She is correct in recognizing your limits; if you don't then that will be your downfall." Shosha looked away, grumbled to himself.

"Well, my turn!" I said happily. " My name is Kabocha Kasai. My soon to be preferred weapon is my mother's kitana, Chi no Kaze. It is a close range weapon, but has jutsus that gives it long range potential. One person I trust is.." I trailed off thinking about Shikamaru first. I trusted him so much, not just because he was my tamer. He is dependable and intelligent beyond belief.

"Awww, your thinking about a certain lazy brunette aren't you!" Shosha teased me loudly, happy he had something to rile me up about.

"Shut up! He may be lazy, but he's a lot smarter than you-"

"Yeah I doubt that." Shosha blew another raspberry, laughing right after. "He's two years younger than me." He shrugged.

"Age has nothing to do with it considering I can knock you into the middle of next week." I smirked at him. He prepared to jump to his feet, but uncle kept him in place.

"Enough. Kabocha, finish so we can get through this little meeting." I nodded remembering I was late meeting Shikamaru.

"Okay, okay. I trust Tsuyoi, I don't hate anyone, one weakness is my speed, favorite color is green, and my goal in life is to take my mother's place as general." I sped out and proceeded to clap my hands together rapidly. "Alright done. Can we go, please!?"

"I suppose." Uncle hummed. "I have to take Kina home before my meeting anyway. We'll be meeting back here tomorrow at the same time. We've got a lot of work to do."

"Say no more!" I cheered, running off before he could even finish talking. I was already an hour late. I was never late, my mother raised me to be punctual.

"I am so sorry, Maru-kun!" I threw my bag on the ground and slid into the booth across from him. I blinked at all of the food on the table. He had ordered for us.

"Don't worry about it. I knew you were going to be a little late since you were meeting your team today. I ordered a bunch of different things. How did everything go?" I blushed, looking down since I rarely heard him speak so much.

"I-It was...different." He raised an eyebrow while putting some meat on the grill. He waited for me to find the right words. "My team is consisted of my brother and his tam- I mean this girl he likes." I said coughing at my almost slip.

"Oh. Tsuyoi isn't that bad and I've never seen him show much interest in anything aside from you, Shosha, and...Itachi." He looked more than a little surprise.

"No, no, Maru-kun." I giggled out. "Shosha is apart of my new team."

"Oh...well that's something." He deflated completely. He wasn't a fan of Shosha and all his teasing.

"The other girl is named Kanpekina Hana. She's incredibly pretty and sooo out of Shosha's league. She has blue hair and red eyes." I gestured wildly. A smirk found its way to his face at my gestures.

"Those features aren't common around here." He pointed out resting his chin in one hand while the other fed his face. "I know! I didn't want to be rude and ask about her heritage." I admitted playing with his chopsticks, keeping him from getting the piece he wanted.

"What a drag. Stop before it burns." He flicked my wrist with his chopsticks. I snatched his wrist and stuck my tongue out at him, winking deliberately at him.

"How troublesome." He muttered, skipping straight over pink and going straight to red.

"Awww look Choji they're on a date! They're even holding hands!" I pulled away from Shikamaru like he was on fire even though it felt like someone dumped ice cold water over me.

"Hm. You guys are pretty cute together." Choji agreed as they pushed us over to join us in the booth.

"Knock it off. I'm too tired for this." Shikamaru said throwing his head back to rest on the seat. Choji finished off the rest of our meal while Ino fussed, they always made me smile at their antics.

"We can go watch clouds for a while, Maru-chan. I'm going to be very busy for a while….so...uhm….I'd like t-to uhm…" I started off confident, but stuttered more and more as I tried to convey my feelings.

"Just spit it out!" Ino yelled, shoving my shoulder. "Its hard when you guys are listening!" I whined and she huffed, rolling her eyes and wrist for me to continue.

"I want to spend more time with you too, Kabocha." My heart practically stopped, I heard his heart hammering away in my ears. "Way to go Shikamaru!" Choji patted him on the back with a wide smile.

Shikamaru didn't meet my eyes, but I didn't need him to. I was already too happy. He wanted to spend more time with me. That's all I could ever want from him.

"Well...let's get a move on." Shikamaru gently prodded Choji so that he could be let out of the booth. "Right!" I cheered happily, basically climbing over Ino to follow after him and Choji. My schedule was about to get hectic. I was more than a little greatful to spend my free time with them..while I could.

*The Next Day*

I was taking a page from Shikamaru's book since clouds had become the center of my attention. I made a mustache out of a blade of grass as I waited for my team to arrive. They were a little over an hour late. I wasn't too bothered by their lateness since I spent the majority of my night star gazing with Shikamaru, long after Choji and Ino went home. Shikaku-sama knew where to find us and made us go home.

However, I didn't go home. I went to Naruto's since I saw his light on as I was passing by. We hung out until we both passed out. Uncle had come to find me, and quite literally drag me back to his apartment...where he gave me a long lecture about how _inappropriate_ it is to spend the night over a boy's house. He talked about marriage...blah….standards….blah...and then came _sex._ I literally snapped to attention from my dozing state to make as much noise as possible so I couldn't hear him. Momma already told me she would have that talk with me when I had my first period like her mother did for her.

I was grateful they were late since I got to take a nap. I had fallen asleep at sunrise, uncle woke me up three hours later...to teach me a lesson. I blew the blade of grass into the air attempting to entertain myself. I heard graceful footsteps approaching long before any normal person. I turned my head, letting the blade of grass rest on my cheek. My eyes met black clad ninja shoes and purple painted toes. I quickly looked up to confirm my suspicions.

"Momma!" I cried out, running into her armor clad form. "Good afternoon." She laughed out embracing me firmly.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting with the elder council." She told me losing the smile. There were a lot of meetings going on lately…

"Wait...I thought I was meeting my team here?' I was more than a little confused, but not displeased at her arrival. It was rare I spent much time with my beautiful mother.

"Yeah...your uncle did tell me you ran off before he could tell you anything about today." She shook her head at me. I huffed, looking away to the open field around us.

"Your team was put together for diversity. You know that the lava village has specialized teams for everything. However, there are a few instances where we have a few versatile teams. Those teams work the best together and are more combat oriented. The team is also chosen to cover each other's weakness and perform team attacks." She explained turning to look into the open field as well.

"Okayy.." I dragged out, trying to comprehend what she was saying. "That doesn't explain why you're here, momma. Not that I'm not happy to see you!" I backtracked quickly when she looked at me from the side of her eye.

"I'm going to be your personal sensei. Tsuyoi will be the sensei of the three of you, but each of you have your own individual sensei based on your strengths. You need speed work, your armor will help with that. You will also be inheriting my kitana, so you will practicing until perfection with me. Hikari is training with Shosha."

"Of course." I grumbled extremely low, so she wouldn't hear me talking over her and twist my ear.

"Kanpekina is being trained by the best staff user in the village. There aren't many that use her weapon of choice, so she will be his main focus." I nodded in affirmation. My gaze slid over to the armor that she had been carrying. I don't know how it escaped my notice. My armor had been taken to be altered since my body had changed slightly.

"I asked the blacksmith to make it heavier." I winced, looking at her hold it with ease knowing that, that was an illusion. That armor had finally become comfortable for me to walk around in, and now I had to start all over again.

"We're going to start right now. When you can successfully get onto your knees and stand then stand. I will allow you to go back to Gorudo's apartment. I felt like throwing up...it felt like three years ago. Minus Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji helping me...which I could really use.

She opened up the armor on the ground, since that was always where I started. "Let's get started." She grinned at me, and it was like looking in the mirror. The thought left as soon as it came since she began to laugh at my misery. This was going to be hell…

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **I apologize for the lack of Shikamaru. He was in this chapter just not enough for me. Let me know what you guys think in the form of a review! Tragedy strikes next chapter, so stay tuned for the next chapter of** _ **Tamer**_ **!**


	9. Chapter 9

**They will not be twelve when taking the chunin exams. They'll be fourteen, fifteen or so. I just wanted to let you guys know. They will be graduating the academy at thirteen instead of twelve. I just wanted to lay out the ages so you guys don't freak out when** _ **suggestive**_ **themes come up. Also, mentions of rape in this chapter (I'm sorry). This is an M rated story THEREFORE there will be lemons, limes, smut, lemonade, and everything in between. You know what you signed up for ladies and gentlemen.**

 **Staar's Dreams: Thank you very much! I actually debated a long time on where to put her character. Initially she was going to be Choji's sister, so this plotline and lava village make up is way different than what I had initially planned. Funny how things work out!**

 **Here we go!**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Tsuyoi POV*

I parried, meeting his kunai with my twin blades with ease. Fighting blind was much easier than I thought. I knew he wasn't holding back to make it look real for Sasuke, but every blow was another blow to my already aching heart.

He raised his foot to kick me in the chest. I grasped his ankle, yanking hard. I brought my blade down to sever his leg from the knee down. He raised his other leg bending both knees and kicking me in the stomach instead. He used my stomach to back flip away from me, knocking all of the air out of me in the process.

"W-Wh-Who are you?" I heard Sasuke say behind me. I ignored him, not wanting to spread my senses any thinner. I heard every move, breath, and heartbeat. I focused my hearing on Itachi once more and heard him make a run for me. I squatted down, readying myself for the brutal blow to come….it never came. I heard a swirl of feathers and felt the wind from his signature transportation jutsu. He was on the rooftop to my left. I didn't turn to face him...I took off my mask. I looked at him from the corner of my eye so I wouldn't be caught in his sharingan.

"Goodbye.." He mouthed the words for me. He actually said it. I only removed my mask to see his face one more time.

A quiet tear fell down my face. "Goodbye."

*Age 12*

*Kabocha POV*

I jumped up and down flailing my hands wildly. It was three o'clock and I wanted to see him before he went to meet his new sensei.

"Come on. Come on. Come ooon!" I cheered to myself a little too loudly. Everyone looked at the window to see nothing. I ducked quickly so Iruka-sensei wouldn't start yelling at me...for the twentieth time this week.

"Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka." He called out the first team. I heard only a few reactions. The loudest being Naruto and Kiba.

"Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara." He called out the next team making me cheer, forgetting about my hiding place. "Kabocha!" I went to duck again, but saw no point since he already saw me.

"Hey, Kabocha, come on in." Iruka-sensei rolled his eyes at. "S-Sorry." I blushed rubbing the back of my head.

"Troublesome woman. I thought I told you to wait for me out front." Shikamaru grumbled at me after the class finished laughing at me.

"Oh be quiet. Move over!" I hissed, pushing him over to make room for me on his seat. "I don't know if you noticed but...you've started getting hips...I don't think you can fit in the seat with Shikamaru anymore." Kiba laughed, winking at me.

"Let's leave her hips out of this." Shikamaru grumbled beside me. I burst out laughing because of Shikamaru's discomfort.

"Kabocha! Knock it off! We need to get through this." Iruka-sensei yelled at me..I was expecting it since he hadn't yelled at me today. I held up my hands in surrender and then motioned for him to continue.

"As I was saying," he cleared his throat, looking down at his clipboard once more. "Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha-" Sakura jumped from her seat cheering. I rolled my eyes so hard I gave myself a headache

"-and Naruto Uzumaki." I watched my best friend cheer at being on a team with Sakura. I, once again, rolled my eyes as Sakura deflated.

Sakura and I didn't like each other...she started by hating because of Sasuke. Sasuke made it known that he wanted me as his future wife, much to Shikamaru's displeasure. However, because of Sasuke I got to see more of Shikamaru's emotions; including jealousy. My crush on Shikamaru was almost smothering me. I only had an inkling about his feelings for me because of Ino. I wasn't going to trust her instincts though.

"Wait a minute! Why am I on a team with him!" Naruto was now standing on top of his desk pointing at Sasuke. "You had the lowest scores of the class, Naruto! Sasuke had the highest scores. Having you two on a team evened out everything." Naruto deadpanned, falling back into his seat.

I jabbed my finger into Shikamaru's ribs causing him to jolt. "I take it you didn't try very hard, my lazy genius." I winked at him, he avoided my eyes and his whole face was red.

"Trying would be too much of a drag." He grumbled, rubbing his side. We finished our little talk just as Iruka-sensei finished calling out the rest of the teams.

"Now, everyone wait here for senseis." Iruka-sensei said taking his leave from the room.

"Congratulations, Maru-kun!" I clapped beside him with a grin. He shook his head at me. "You're officially a genin. Took you long enough. I've been a genin for four years now." I began to cackle, my cackling stopped when he lazily poked my cheek really close to my mouth; which really startled me.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but this whole ordeal is troublesome. I just want to nap." He sighed making me smile at his closed eyed, extremely cute, face. "Do you want to nap together later?" I asked, he turned beat red.

"Nap together! You won't be doing that with my future wife!" Kiba shouted about to snatch me from the chair I was sharing with Shikamaru. "Calm down. I said sleep. What's your problem?" I said fanning his hand away from me lightly with a laugh.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Kiba. She would never do something like that with him." Sasuke scoffed. Shikamaru opened one eye to look over at Sasuke. I didn't like the way Sasuke said _him,_ and I was also missing what they were talking about.

"You both are idiots. We're only twelve." Both Sasuke and Kiba glared at Shikamaru. I met their glares ten fold.

"The hell are you guys talking about?" I said snapping my fingers to stop the brewing fight. Shikamaru sighed, "they're talking about sex Kabocha," he said with the utmost patience with me. I threw my hands up to my ears immediately. My poor, poor innocent ears.

"We're twelve! I haven't even kissed anyone-"

"We can change that." Sasuke told me with an annoying, confident smirk. "Go away Sasuke." Shikamaru said not even turning to give him his full attention. I had never seen Shikamaru put so much energy into arguing. I had never seen him argue with anyone if I was being honest. Sasuke gave him a ferocious glare.

"Ooooh! Shikamaru, do I see a little jealousy!?" Ino was by my side in a heartbeat. She was always stirring the pot when it came to Shikamaru and I. I just wanted an earth jutsu to swallow me whole right now. Ino was also a Sasuke fangirl, but she knew I only wanted Shikamaru. I had slipped up and told her at my tenth birthday, slumber party.

"Great, another troublesome person getting involved." Shikamaru said as the annoyance seeped into his voice. "I'm only trying to help." Ino said winking at me. I winced at how obvious she was being. I just wanted to forgo the earth jutsu. Just go straight to the fire jutsu so it can burn me alive and I don't have to endure this embarrassment anymore.

"Ino, leave them alone." Choji said from the other side of Shikamaru. Ino held up her hands in surrender with a knowing grin. My blush was almost literally going to make me pass out. Shikamaru smiled at his best friend providing support.

"Let's just put an end to all of this. If she's going to be kissing anyone it definitely won't be Sasuke _or_ you, Kiba." Shikamaru's eyes were now fully closed, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Oh, that leaves me and you Shikamaru, and I don't want to kiss her!" Naruto said with a grin. I cut my eyes to him to glare. "I-I-I me-mean. You k-know I t-think you're p-pretty! I-I think y-your p-prettier though S-Sakura!" Naruto continued trying to backtrack, but he was only making it worse for himself.

"Just shut up, you dobe." Sasuke said, scowling at Naruto. "Naruto, I don't care! You know I'm in love with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled pushing Naruto out of the way.

"As if he would ever want you billboard brow!" Ino screamed, making my ears ring. My eyes crossed at her high pitch volume. "Stay away from him, Ino pig!" Sakura screamed back, getting in Ino's face. Something in me was unhappy about Sakura being in one of my best friend's face.

"By the dragons, please shut up!" I clapped my hands over my ears, not wanting to hear it anymore. "You're all ninja _real_ ninja now! Is this all you think about!" I was livid with their bickering about relationships. We were twelve going on thirteen. Establishing ninja careers and getting stronger was drilled into myr head as soon as I came out the womb. They needed to get their priorities straight. I had a crush on Shikamaru, but I wasn't going to act on his until I was well established.

I stood up from Shikamaru's seat, I made it to the window, leaving them in utter silence. I landed on the ground in a deep crouch. I landed next to a woman with black hair and red eyes. She was walking into the building with a black haired man with brown eyes. The kanji for fire around his hips. What really caught my attention was how startled they were by me.

"Hi there." The pretty, black haired woman said to me with a smile. She was smiling at me like I was a wounded animal. "Hi." I said back quietly.

"Are you alright?" She asked coming towards me. "Yeah I'm fine." I was keeping it short, so I could get away from here.

"I see you have orange hair like Lord Jun. You must be his youngest kid that I've heard about." The talking chimney said. I squinted at him not liking how my orange hair was a dead ringer for my father.

"That is correct. I am Princess Kabocha Kasai, genin of the village hidden in the lava. Who are you?" I switched to my formal persona. I didn't know their level of importance. He had to be chunin at least, judging by his vest. I wasn't sure what or who she was.

"Oh, where are our manners. I'm Kurenai Yuhi and this is Asuma Sarutobi. We're both jounin of the leaf." My eyes widened at his last name. He was related to the Hokage in some way. I was correct about greeting them formally.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you both, but I have prior engagements. Please, excuse me." I bowed, holding up the hand sign for uncle Gorudo's transportation jutsu. Flames encircled my body, the image of the hill Shikamaru and I frequent came into my vision. I immediately dropped onto my butt from the amount of chakra I used. I sighed, flopping onto my back to take a nap. I had trained all night with the armor. My mother left me there and told me to make my home. She had, had the weight altered once again since I had gotten used to the previous weight. I made it home around six thirty in the morning. I spent four days in the leaf and three in the lava village, so uncle Gorudo's home was now my home.

I dozed off for what felt like a few hours judging by the heat decrease. I wasn't sleeping that heavy since I was in the open, so I didn't flinch when a body laid beside me. The only boy's chakra signature that was this relaxed was, "Maru-kun." I said with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" He asked, I could tell he was looking at me. "Why were you so upset about people kissing me?" I asked him. I didn't feel like beating around the bush with him. I was still in an I felt his whole body stiffen beside me. He sat up with a heavy sigh.

"This is going to be a real drag to explain." I had opened my eyes to look at his back. "I know. Can you try for me please?" I sat up to look him in the face. There was an obvious blush he didn't want me to see.

"Can...Can I try something?" He mumbled. If my hearing wasn't enhanced then I wouldn't have been able to hear him at all. She trusted him more with an innocence that was rare for any experienced ninja to have. She had been on countless missions, and she hadn't been tainted...yet.

"Of course." I whispered, afraid that I was going to startle him. He looked so vulnerable, like he could take back what he asked at any moment. "Close your eyes." He whispered back to me. I did as he asked without question.

I heard movement. I assumed he turned to face me judging from what I heard. I, however, did not hear him lean in. I felt his warm breath on my upper lip. I held my breath for what was to come. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and the blood in my veins. I listened to his heart beat loud. Almost faster than my own because of his nervousness. He pressed his warm, soft lips against my own. He added a little pressure, letting my bottom lip fit between his two silky lips. I stayed stock still since I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if he had kissed someone before, but his knowledgeable movements were making me rethink his lipginity. He pulled away, my eyes fluttered open to look into his soft brown eyes. My heart skipping a beat at being kissed by my longtime crush.

All my earlier thoughts about my ninja career bring first flew out the window. "Are you okay?" He questioned with a concerned look. I nodded vivaciously since I didn't want him to think that I didn't like it. When in fact it was quite the opposite. He sighed in relief. The blush on his face from earlier was now an alarming scarlet.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked giggling with a blush of my own. "I'm good now." He sighed out making me smile softly. He laid back down, I rolled my eyes at his avoidance of the impending talk we needed to have.

"Shika-"

"Let's just… see where this goes. I know you're focused on training right now. You've been a genin for a while now, so I wasn't as surprised as the others at your little speech earlier. I don't know the exact details of courting in the lava village… but I'd like to court you in the future… if you want-"

"Yes, Maru-kun." I gave him a full blown grin. He had me swooning at his courtesy and charisma that only a lazy, genius Nara clansmen could have. It was definitely going to be known that this Nara clansmen was off limits. Especially since he had plans to formally court me. Courting was done at every girl's fifteenth birthday party. Suitors would present themselves and the mother would choose from them.

I looked at his closed eyed, red face with my grin still in place. I bit my lip, cutting it with my long canine. I was debating on my next move with Shikamaru. I knew our relationship had changed because of that kiss and he said that he wanted to see where this was going. I knew both of those things since he just said them, however...I wanted another kiss…

"Maru-kun…" I said, not wanting to meet his eyes when I asked. "I-I was wondering...can we try again...t-the kiss. I just w-wanted y-you t-to te-teach m-me-"

"Be quiet, my troublesome woman." My heart skipped a beat when he said _my_ troublesome woman. He said it as he sat up to face me again. I almost wanted to fan myself with my hand because of the smirk he was giving me.

"Come here." He told me simply. I squeaked at his frankness, but did as he asked. He leaned in to kiss me for the second time. I just mimicked what he did considering the first kiss he did the work. I leaned in definitely ready to try this intimate action again.

"Eh-hem." A loud, annoyed cough could be heard right behind me. Both Shikamaru and I jumped out of our skin and away from each other. I looked at Shikamaru, who looked not only shocked, but a little scared.

"Kabocha." I knew that deep voice without even turning around, and that deep base in his voice let me know he was angry...or maybe upset. I turned around to look at my uncle. My heart stopped altogether at his crestfallen expression.

"U-uncle what is it?" I stuttered looking into his bloodshot eyes. "We must return to the lava village at once." His voice cracked, I jumped to my feet and ran into his arms without question. I didn't hear a sound from the frozen Shikamaru as uncle and I disappeared in a swirl of flames. The image of the grand hall appeared before me. Shosha, father, uncle Hikari, and a man with blonde hair stood around.

"Where is Tsuyoi?" I questioned immediately. Everyone was upsetting me with their melancholy mood. Shosha's whole body stood tense and ready to pounce, his stance making me change my position. He carried himself like there was an enemy in the room.

"Your mother is dea-." Father said looking me in my eye. "No. I just saw her last night." I cut him off, the atmosphere in the room dropped a few more degrees.

"It's true...she died this morni-"

"How?" I cut uncle Hikari off as well. I felt the tears welling in my eyes. I refused to let them fall because I know what father would do to me.

"H-Hi. I'm the head coroner as well as the coroner that examined lady Kiriena's bod-"

"How did she die?" i whispered with my eyes closed. I didn't want to hear anything except real proof that she died. I really never interrupted people but what they were saying wasn't true.

"I-I'm n-not at l-li-libert-"

"TELL ME NOW!" I roared at him. He flinched violently and looked wildly between my father and myself.

"DON'T LOOK AT HIM! LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" I was screaming hysterically, bearing my teeth at him. My claws cut into my palms, blood dripped on to the polished floor.

"U-uhm...s-she" He stuttered but I wasn't having it. "By the dragons if you don't stop stuttering, your body will be the next one that needs examining." I growled at him. The room stood silent as my everyone's heartbeat was beating faster than normal...except father's…

"L-Lady Kiriena Kasai was killed in the early hours today. S-She was beaten judging by the contusions and bruises...cut open from one side to the other.." He trailed off, but I knew he was holding back. I cut my eyes at him making him flinch again.

"S-She was pregnant.." I could practically feel uncle Gorudo freeze behind me. "She was brutally raped, but the real cause of death was her bleeding to death from the wound across her abdomen."

My mind fizzled to nothing. She was pregnant...and raped...who could hate my mother that much. "E-Excuse me." Uncle Gorudo said spinning on his heel, leaving the room with uncle Hikari hot on his heels. The only one not affected was my father. Nothing ever affected the leader persona that he put on. Shosha stood with a blank face and red eyes. I could see a bruise forming on his cheek. Had he been struck?

"The funeral has been arranged for three days from today at two. Do not be late and see the tailor for your funeral garb before you continue your day." Father said turning and leaving the grand hall.

"Shosha...where is Tsuyoi?" I turned to my second oldest brother with pleading eyes. The tears I was holding back finally fell. "Father placed him in the dungeon…" Shosha said with a quietness that was out of character for him.

"W-why?" My voice cracked, but I no longer cared. "Father put him there because he claims that Tsuyoi tried to kill him…" Shosha said not meeting my eye. More tears fell down my face. I felt like I was hyperventilating. I did my uncle's hand sign, wanting to get as far away from the castle as humanly possible.

"Kabocha, wait!" Shosha reached out to me but I just couldn't do this…

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Here is the next chapter! Reviews, followers, and favorites get new chapters sooner. The next chapter is the funeral and just the tip of the iceberg for the chunin exams. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter! I addressed a lot of different things in my last author's note. One other thing I will address is that almost this story will be following Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. The only difference is, like every person, Kabocha has other stuff going on in her life. Last, I uh….got my nails done for my first mother's day...typing has been nothing short of a bitch. That was all, nothing major!**

 **Thank you to the new followers and favorites: ArtemisFullmoon, Mellberry, Deviliciouskitty, and Afrodity**

 **Personal thank you to Devilicious for favoriting and following me as an author. You are the first to do so!**

 **Elaine302: Thank you for the review! If you loved the drama now just wait until we get into Shippuden!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Thanks for the review! If you think he's power hungry now...your going to hope he dies on the spot in the near future. Stay tuned! (;**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Tsuyoi POV*

"Tsuyoi-san…" My gaze wandered over to a traumatized Sasuke. I put my mask back on and held my index finger up to my lips.

"I p-promise I won't tell! Y-y-you s-saved me…." His eyes rolled into the back of his head. My head whipped around to the entrance of the Uchiha compound. I could hear about two dozen ninjas entering the compound.

I turned on my heel and left out the way I came.

Phase one of our plan has been a success.

*Present Day*

*Normal POV*

Jun stared down at his oldest, shackled son with contempt and slight indifference. A teenager that wasn't even his to begin with. He turned his gaze away from the raven haired teen, who had his mother's hair color and eyes. He looked down at his late wife's will, wanting to laugh at her demands. He knew she thought he wouldn't find it, but he was the leader of his village for more reasons than just his strength.

The shackles shifted drawing his attention back to his _would be_ murderer. He would have succeeded if not for Kiriena's quick gaze when he was behind him. Tsuyoi was going to murder him with his late mother-in-law's blades from behind, but in the midst of killing Kiriena her eyes darted to him not knowing it would be his downfall.

Tsuyoi looked up with dead eyes at the man that was supposed to be his father. His mother was dead, his tamer was gone and being blamed for something Danzo put him up to, he was going to be executed, and now his siblings were going to be without his protection. Tsuyoi and Itachi's plan was now null and void with his unsuccessful assassination. He had been lost to his emotions and did not think the murder through...no one would if they witnessed their mother's rape and murder. He had no intentions of dying...his intentions stayed murderous towards his _father._

"You won't be having a trial. Your execution is set a week from today." Jun said turning away from the bars, he left the dungeon without another sound. He stopped right outside in the morning air. He looked down at the will one last time before incinerating it in his hand. He flicked the ashes to the ground and left to Kiriena's funeral at the Shi volcano. If she wasn't pregnant again by Gorudo then maybe she could have continued to live.

 _To the love of my life and beautiful children,_

 _If this letter is found then my death has been untimely…_

 _I know my heart, Gorudo, is hurting, but do not be sad. I could not be with you in this life the way we had hoped, but in the next life...I have the utmost confidence that we will be together again. I love you, see you soon._

 _I know my soul is hurting, my perfect children, I am so sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight this fate...I left you all too soon. I wanted to hold my grandchildren and sit at your weddings. I wanted to console you with your first heartbreaks, but I won't be able to do those things, so be wise and ask your father and uncle for advice. Please forgive me, but I never meant for you to find out this way...Gorduo is your real father. Yes, even you Shosha. You look exactly like him. That is why your name literally means 'copy'. Do not be angry. Accept it...accept him. Now, is not the time to fight him or each other._

 _My first request is that Hikari is to choose Kabocha's future husband at her fifteenth birthday celebration. I know you will choose well for her little brother. I know you are also hurt by my death, but now is the time to be strong in my stead. Do as we discussed. I trust you._

 _My second request is that all of my children are to become official citizens of Konohagakure, and never return to the hidden lava village. You three are to live and grow with your real father, Gorudo._

 _My last request is that Kabocha is not to take my place as general. She is to become a regular kunoichi of Konohagakure with Tsuyoi and Shosha._

 _Once again I am sorry for leaving you all so soon. Just know I am happy. Be safe. Protect each other. Goodbye my loves._

 _Love,_

 _Your loving mother, lover, and sister_

*With Kabocha*

 _Kabocha stared at herself in the long mirror._ The dress she wore, she felt, was too elaborate for her mother's funeral. If it was up to her she would just go back to Shikamaru's room and hid like she had been doing for the last two days. She appreciated that Yoshino and Shikaku had let her stay with them without saying what she was doing was inappropriate. Yoshino had been almost as unconsolable as Kabocha. Her best friend of seven years was brutally murdered. A fact on the Nara family, the coroner, and everyone who was in the hall two days ago knew. Jun made sure to keep her cause of death a secret from the public. Kabocha was to tell everyone at the funeral that Kireina's cause of death was a suicide.

Kabocha had let her thoughts wander to the loving brunette woman who held her for an unknown amount of hours. Yoshino had been nothing but a second mother for Kabocha. She gently shook her head, eyes darting up to the elaborate braided bun at the crown of her head. Dragon lilies were placed throughout the bun. She was dressed in an off the shoulder, sleeveless black dress. It stopped mid thigh in the front, but went all the way down and into a pretty long train behind her. The heels on her feet were annoying her, especially since they were four inches high. This elaborate get up was supposed to make her look older so that her announcement as the next general wouldn't make the older lava shinobis laugh in her face because of her age.

The blank faced pre-teen looked at the rectangle paper that was supposed to tell her what to say in her eulogy at the funeral. She was trying her best to steal her emotions so she wouldn't get scolded or worse at the funeral.

A knock sounded at her bedroom door. She didn't even turn to acknowledge the sound, to consumed by the words of her cue card. The door opened and revealed a wary brunette.

"Kabocha…you look..." Her golden eyes turned to her shimmering, purple door.

"Thank you...you can come in, Maru-kun." She shook her head with a smile at his lack of speech at her appearance. This was also the first time he had ever been in her room. Well, one of her many rooms since she was constantly switching between homes. She turned fully to him, small smile still in place. She was two inches taller than him in the heels. Her smile turned into a smirk at the revelation. His embarrassed face turned into a scowl as he realized that she was taller than him as well.

"Why...are you wearing those troublesome heels…" He was scowling at her feet and she couldn't stay sad with him around, no matter how hard she tried to fight her giggles.

"It is mandatory I wear them for today's speech. I am also giving a eulogy today." She explained simply. She motioned for him to have a seat on her four poster bed. He did so without complaint, but with a heavy sigh.

Shikamaru looked briefly around her room to see it filled with pictures. Many pictures from her time in the leaf village covered her lilac walls. The picture that stood out to him was a picture that he didn't know she had.

"When was this taken? Who took it?" He asked looking at the framed photo on her nightstand right next to her pillow. Kabocha's face turned beet red, she turned away to look into the mirror on her vanity. "I-It was t-taken a month a-ago...by my m-m-momma…" She stuttered as her mother's death hit her full force once again in her heart.

"Hm.." Shikamaru hummed, but Kabocha wouldn't look at his face as tears gathered in her eyes at the memory. It was a picture of the two of them lying in their usual spot. Her mother had been using her kekkei genkai to spy on them. The only exception was, she had been caught in the photo looking at him while he was sleeping. It sounded creepier than she would like to admit, but Shikamaru continued to stare at the photo.

He was captivated on the _how_ she was looking at him instead of the _why_. She looked completely content...and so _happy._ There was a slight blush on her face and her lips were brushing his cheek. Her eyes were half lidded as if to watch him to make sure he wouldn't wake up at the action. This picture was definitely worth a thousand words, indeed.

"I'll be keeping this." He said nonchalant, pocketing the photo as he stood to his feet. "W-What! Y-You c-can't" Kabocha whipped around to look at the first boy she ever kissed. He was slouching with a smirk, and a gleam in his brown eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of it. Besides..I don't have any pictures of us together…" Shikamaru trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. His gaze stayed on her shoes as a blush creeped up his neck.

"Okay, you can have it." He snapped up to look at her face. He had noticed that she had tears in her eyes earlier, now, she was smiling softly at him with a blush of her own. She was too beautiful and he couldn't resist...not with a smile like that…

"Maru-kun..?" Kabocha trailed off in confusion as he closed the distance between them. He moved faster than she had ever seen him move. She was amazed, impressed, but confused as to what made him want to move this close to her so fast.

He cupped her face without another thought. The blush on her face worsened tenfold at his half lidded gaze. "I'm going to kiss you.." He said it so nonchalant, but with an obvious blush. Kabocha nodded quickly not wanting to waste anymore time. He leaned in, brushing his lips against her painted ones. He was about to apply more pressure when her door flung open.

"Kabo-niisan, we're here for yo-" Naruto stopped screaming as watched his honorary sister and friend jumped apart. Naruto was just a tad smarter than everyone gave him credit for. "Uh...did you guys…"

"Shut up, Naruto." Shikamaru shook his head in irritation. "What a drag. Don't you know how to knock?" Kabocha rolled her eyes at both Naruto and Shikamaru.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I s-said w-we should h-have k-knocked f-first." Hinata said finally catching up to the hyperactive blonde. "Yeah! What if she was changing!?" Everyone blushed at Kiba's frankness except, of course, Kiba.

"He's an idiot! He doesn't understand privacy!: Ino screamed pushing past everyone while dragging Choji behind her. "You have a great house Kabocha! Your room is really nice too!" Choji complimented making Kabocha's small smile return. She appreciated his compliments even though this was her uncle Hikari's house.

Shikamaru sighed once again, wondering would there ever be a time where they didn't get interrupted. He just wanted to kiss her without interruptions, much like their first kiss. Granted, the first time was extremely important. The second time was simply because of Naruto…

"Alright, alright! Shut up! It's time." Hikari said walking in with Gorudo, Kina, and Shosha on his heels. Everyone became silent and the tiny smile Kabocha wore fell off of her face. Reality popped her little happy bubble filled with her friends. She knew they were trying to cheer her up and it had worked for the most part.

"Come on." Hikari motioned for everyone to file and make their way to the funeral service. Everyone left her room with Kabocha being the last one to trail after everyone. She stopped when a hand gently touched her elbow. She turned to meet soft, obsidian eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke Uchiha told her softly. Kabocha met his gaze head on. She could tell by looking at him that he was sincere. He knew the pain she felt that came with losing a parent. "Thank you." She whispered, touching his hand gently. She walked away with him right behind her. Sasuke Uchiha had gained a special friendship with her.

The walk to the Shi volcano was a long one due to the heat. It was only getting worse with how close they were to the volcano. A storm sat at the very top of the active volcano. Multiple shadows of dragons could be seen flying over head. The leaf shinobis and officials looked up in astonishment and amazement at just the shadows of the large reptiles.

Every citizen in the lava village stood at the funeral. A good number of leaf villagers were also in attendance, having known the raven haired beauty or just coming to pay their respect. The area was filled with slight chatter and greetings. Many condolences being given to Kabocha and Shosha. Some looked at them with judgement because of Tsuyoi's actions being made known to the public.

The chatter died down as Jun stood at the front on a stand. Shosha, Kina, Kabocha, Gorudo, and Hikari stood at the forefront of the crowd. Those closest to the family and both village officials stood right behind them. Kabocha felt Shikamaru brushing the back of her hand discreetly. She closed her eyes with a watery smile at his unwavering support...all of her friends were standing at her back unknowingly giving her strength.

"My people!" Jun's voice boomed over the large crowd furthering the silence. "We are here today to honor the memory of my late wife: Kiriena Kasai. She left three children as her legacy: Tsuyoi, Shosha, and Kabocha. Along with that legacy she took the title as the greatest general, military leader, and kunoichi this village has ever seen. She was a doting wife, sister, and most of all, mother. She was fearless and will forever be known as the greatest in our memory and in our hearts." Jun finished his speech, turning his cold gaze to Kabocha, whose eyes were lined with unshed tears.

"Our only daughter will be taking her rightful place as general this time next year right after the official chunin exams in Konohagakure. She will also be saying a few words today." Jun raised his hand to her and she took it as he helped her up onto the stand. Jun leaned over to her as she prepared to give her speech. "Do not deviate from what was written Kabocha." Kabocha flinched at Jun's passive aggressive statement. He walked down and stood in between Gorudo and Hikari.

Kabocha looked down at her cue card. She cleared her throat and slowly looked at the crowd. Her eyes met Hikari's. He tilted his head up and she returned the gesture. "My villagers, visitors from Konohagakure, and to all shinobi I am honored to take my mother's place as g-general…" She stuttered looking at what she had to say afterwards. 'Her suicide was untimely…' the card read...

Kabocha squeezed her eyes shut as tears burned behind her eyelids. She was NOT going to disgrace her mother in such a way. Her eyes snapped open and she held out the paper in front of her. "Ninja art: lava style...fingers…" She extended the lava to the papers and flicked the remains of the burning, melting paper onto the ground. A new look of determination set in her eyes and jaw.

"As the dragons are my witness...I will find my mother and sibling's murderer." The crowd gasped in horror. "My mother was brutally raped and murdered in her own home…she was pregnant..." The gasps turned into cries of outrage. Jun's face turned blood red in anger, teeth baring at her. Kabocha did not flinch nor did she falter. "My mother's murder will not go unpunished. I will find them and either end their life where they stand or bring them forth for their crimes! Bring them to YOU, the villagers, so judgement can rain down!" Kabocha roared baring her teeth right back. The crowd cried and screamed for her.

Jun made a move to go to Kabocha, but was stopped by Gorudo and Hikari. Kabocha took a calming breath as a dragon's roar could be heard just above them. The sound shaking the earth and scaring many. "I am your general now. I will lead and protect this village using the power of our shinobi. I will listen to advice and I promise to uphold the same values my mother instilled into her shinobi. We will make this murderer pay...together..Lava villagers." She turned her back on the crowd, facing the volcano and her mother's casket. She raised her hand in salute and gave the go ahead.

Her casket lowered into the lava around the volcano The steam alone blowing the train on her dress backwards. A hand grasped her own startling her. She turned to look at a crying Shosha. The dam finally broke inside of her. Tears, like a river, flowed down her face at her older brother crying. Kina stood on his other side holding his free hand. Kabocha used her free hand to pull a dragon lily from her hair, tossing it into the lava.

Another hand grasped her own, she turned to look at Gorudo's pale, tear stained face. A hand clasped her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see Hikari with his eyes closed. She turned back to look at her mother's burning casket. One more hand touched her, a gentle touch at the small of her back. She didn't have to turn around to see who was touching her. She closed her eyes and gave a sad smile as she made a promise to her mother. She promised to be the best general she could be in her place...and to avenge her death. Unknowing to Kabocha that her mother's murderer stood seething behind her.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long! Just gonna wait for these nails to fall off lol. Anywho, chunin exams in the next chapter! So excited. Also...enter Gaara of the Desert! He will have a significant role in this story so...stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! We're back at it again with another chapter! No new news besides the lack of feedback makes me sad. :'( I currently have thirty-seven followers for this story which is a lot more than I expected because I didn't know Shika was that popular! I don't need every single one of you to review just five reviews a chapter. I take all criticism: good, bad, and even suggestions. I read them all! CHUNIN EXAMS START THIS CHAAAPTERR! Well...the intro to the chunin exams and uhmmm... some smut. (;**

 **Thank for the favorite and/or new follower: Jigokunooujo, Young-Ugly, Rivainimermaid**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Thank you sooo much! You're really boosting my self esteem for this story! I also really appreciate your review. That man is going to make you hate him even more soon. Stay tuned!**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Tsuyoi POV*

I shifted my wrists for the first time today. I already knew too much fidgeting would end with raw wrists. The cuffs were also chakra suppressors, taking almost all of my chakra and only leaving me enough to _barely_ sit up.

No one had been down here since Jun had taken over watching over me...except for the crow staring me in the face from the tiny hole across from me. It turned away from me and flew away without so much as a sound. I bowed my head waiting for Jun to come in and collect me since today was my execution day. I was to die at sixteen years old without so much as a word to my siblings.

A shadow casted over me, but I didn't have to look up to know who was standing over me. The only person to stealthily see me once a month for the past seven years.

"Come Tsuyoi...we are leaving." The door swung open without a squeak, my cuffs broke open just as quietly. I looked up into red eyes with a sad smile...

*One year later*

*Kabocha POV*

"AGAIN!" Father roared for us to attack him again. Shosha dashed forward in nothing but pure frustration. "Shosha, wait!" Kina yelled after him, running to back him up. I stood still not wanting to get hit with whatever high level jutsu father was about to unleash again. My charred flesh was still trying to heal from the dragon breath jutsu he had used not even ten minutes ago.

"Ninja art: Lava wave jutsu!" The hand signs were too fast for any of us to see, but the words were clear. Kina stopped, using her staff to dig into the ground and propel herself more than twenty feet backwards to escape...death? Father was being extremely harsh today, coming at us with the intent to kill. We had to show the same ferocity or he would end up killing one of us...more than likely Shosha.

"Ninja art: Dragon scales!" I slapped my forehead at Shosha's choice of defense. There was no way he would escape unscathed. The lava came in thick, hot waves. I jumped back to Kina's position to make sure I didn't get hit as well.

Green scales tinted with yellow began to cover his entire body. The scales didn't come fast enough. Lava splashed over his right shoulder down to his elbow. He let out an ear piercing cry, but all father did looked down on him apathetically.

"Shosha!" Kina screamed running to him, however, I did not move from my place. Kina began to heal him as soon as she dropped to her knees. "Why did you not aid your teammate?" Father somewhat bellowed at me, but his tone of voice was nothing new to me. Kina was the only one to flinch at his tone.

"I am no fool. I lead shinobi everyday and as a result I am not one to follow rash decisions." I said airly, twirling Aisuru Kaze with ease. Aisuru Kaze is a scythe that I had made last year after my mother's death, it is literally made out of the very same metal as her sword as Chi no Kaze. I had her sword melted down and turned into my own weapon, even though I had finally mastered using a sword after five years of training with it. I just couldn't use her blade any longer.

I watched his eyes travel to the all black, tinted with red scythe. He scoffed and turned away from me. He began making his way back towards the castle at a leisure pace. He stopped before entering through the main gate. "You three need to make your way to the village hidden in the leaves. You three will be taking part in the chunin exams. If you fail...the consequences will be severe." He said and continued on his way.

"Fuck him." I heard Shosha grumble as Kina helped him up. There was no way I wanted to walk the two days it took to get to Konoha. I was going to have to transport all three of us. Especially since I already had plans to train with Sasuke later today. "Don't say that and he's so close." Kina said slapping his uninjured arm.

I pulled out my scythe's summoning scroll, putting it away for training later. "I don't give a fuck, Ki. I fucking hate him." Shosha snarled, Kina flinched violently making me glare at Shosha. Shosha looked instantly remorseful for hurting his girlfriend of two years.

"Look I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine Sho. I know how you feel about him after what he did to Bocha...and what happened with Tsuyoi." Kina said and now it was his turn to flinch. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Can we be done with this conversation?" I asked annoyed with my hands on my hips. "Be done with this conversation!" Shosha screamed now angry again. "He almost kill-"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed back at him. "I'm leaving with or without you two." I hissed with a damn near permanent scowl painted on my face. They both stood silent next to each other.

"Ugh, fine!" I threw my hands into the air and put my hands in front of my body with uncle Gorudo's signature hand sign. I disappeared in a swirl of flames hearing Shosha's indignant cry of, "oh come on!"

*Normal POV*

Kabocha arrived at the third training ground to wait for Sasuke. She didn't have to wait long for him since he showed up right after she did.

"Hey," came his simple response accompanied by a smirk. "Hey...Sasu…" Kabocha said with a growing grin at his new scowl.

"You and that kami forsaken nickname." Sasuke rolled his eyes at me, the smirk returned to his face. Her grin turned into a smile at how relaxed he was with her. Their relationship had changed so much since the death of her mother. They were almost as good of friends as her and Naruto. He understood her on a level none of the rest of her friends did. He had lost so much...including his mother. He knew her pain.

"Alright no more teasing...for now. Are you ready to train?" Kabocha said pulling out her summoning scroll. She was ready to fight someone and not get her ass kicked for once. Her father was constantly beating them; quite literally.

"We'll get to that in a bit. I need you to come with me right now." Sasuke's playful expression fell into a serious one as he grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the training ground.

"W-wait!" She stuttered, slightly embarrassed that he was grabbing her hand so casually. A twinge of annoyance overcame her because she didn't want to hold his hand in the manner that he wanted to hold hands. He led her into a tree and put his hand up for them to be quiet. He motioned down towards Naruto, three little kids, Sakura, and two sand shinobi. Kabocha's eyes widened at the sight of the sand male collaring the little boy.

She stood up from her crouching position. She began to shed her breast, wrist, and shin armor plates. "Kabocha…" Sasuke said in a warning voice. "Here, hold this." She said dropping the pieces into his arms. He practically went tumbling out of the tree. She ignored him in favor of dropping down in front of the painted teenager.

"What the he-" Kabocha brought her leg straight up in the air, catching him under the chin and making him fall back into the blonde woman. The little boy fell into her arms without fail. She glared daggers at both Suna shinobi.

"That's it! I don't care if you're hot, I'm going to kick your ass!" The purple faced ninja screamed at her and she clicked her tongue. "Kabo-chan!" Naruto yelled from behind Kabocha. She briefly looked over her shoulder to respond, the distraction he caused gave the cat suit wearing ninja to lunge for her.

"Ow!" He stopped in his pursuit when a pebble struck his hand. "Well, well Sasu. Nice of you to join in. I'm afraid I owe you one." Kabocha said with a giggle as she looked at him sitting on her armor. She didn't need to squint to see the branch cracking quickly from the weight.

"Must you use that nickname? I'll also be collecting on my favor some other time." He sighed rolling his dark eyes, but perked up at the thought of me owing him a favor. "You, get lost." Sasuke said letting his gaze travel to the foreign ninja.

"What! Great more brats." He growled at Sasuke. "Looks like I'm taking you out, kid." He grabbed the wrapped weapon from his back preparing for a fight.

"W-wait Kankuro! You can't use the crow for this!" The blonde tried to warn her comrade, a scared expression on her face.

"Kankuro." A deep, raspy voice sounded from the tree next to Sasuke. Kabocha looked up at red head on the branch with everyone else. "You're an embarrassment to our village. Knock it off or I'll kill you."

A dark shudder shook Kabocha to the core as she met the red head's gaze. She proceeded to return Konohamaru to his friends, never taking her eyes off of him. She had smelt him before he even made himself known to them. There was also a second scent attached to him just like Naruto. A dark, musky scent that wasn't like his own.

The red haired teenager disappeared and reappeared next to Kankuro. "Let's go." He said after taking one last look at Kabocha.

*Kabocha POV*

"Wait, stop! You, with the gourd on your back, who are you?" Sasuke asked landing next to me. The branch broke sending her armor crashing into the ground. A crater and dust cloud left in its wake. I rolled my eyes and looked at Sasuke with a glare.

"I am Gaara of the Desert. I am curious as to who you are as well." Gaara said furthering the quivering of my very soul. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. Why are you in our village? You don't have permission to be here." Sasuke said with a tense stance in case of a fight.

"We do have permission." The blonde scoffed and all of them held up their papers. "They are here for the chunin exams, Sasuke." I rolled my eyes at all of their ignorance.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but are you not the Dragon of the West." Gaara asked meeting my eyes again. I felt my heart beat harder against my chest. "You are right...Gaara of the Desert. I am familiar with you as well. I just never got a proper description of you." He grunted and turned away from me, his comrades glaring holes through my head.

"I'm sorry for any trouble they might have caused you." He turned away from us getting ready to leave.

"Hold on! Don't you want to know who I am!" Naruto screamed after him. "I don't really care." Gaara said without even turning around to look at Naruto. He disappeared with Kankuro and the blonde.

"Dragon of the West, huh?" Sasuke said looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Oh, shut it." I said pursing my lips and putting my armor back on.

"Big sister Kabocha!" I looked down at the three kids that ran up to me with confusion. "Can I...help you three?"

"No, no! I'm Konohamaru and this is Moegi and Udon. I just wanted to thank you for saving me! Big brother Naruto talks about you all the time. You're so pretty and strong!" I smiled gently at all three of them.

"You're welcome. I couldn't let him hurt you now could I?" I asked and their expressions were ones of amazement and admiration. I absolutely loved kids and their innocence.

"Yeah, yeah enough of that. I'm just as cool as you and Sasuke!" Naruto yelled shaking his fist at me. I stuck my tongue out at him as Konohamaru and Moegi led me back over to everyone by my hands, Udon right on my heels.

"Be quiet, you idiot. I'm more concerned with that scar you've got on you, Kabocha." Sasuke said joining their circle. "What...what scar?" Naruto asked concerned.

Of course I knew what he was talking about, but I really just wanted to ignore him. I forgot my scar that started at my heart and ended right at my navel. It could only be seen when I took off my armor which I rarely did. I wore skin tight black pants and a mesh, long sleeve crop top under my armor. The top of the scar could be seen between my breast and the bottom could be seen at my navel. I didn't think twice about taking the armor off, I just did it this time so that I could be fast enough to save the little boy.

"I got it last year…" I trailed off. "On a mission, big sis!?" Moegi asked excitedly. I shook my head with a sad smile.

"Did you get it from training? I guess the great Dragon of the West isn't so great!" Sakura was mocking me, but I wasn't concerned about her. I just shook my head. "No, I would have noticed it. Is that why you never took off your armor when we trained?" Sasuke was definitely not letting up.

"Right. My father gave it to me." I said with a flat voice. All of them but Sasuke gasped. "Why would he-" Naruto started to scream but I shot him a look.

"Look, don't worry about me." I sighed out not in the mood for all of their concerned, pitied looks. Their questions were also getting on my last nerve. I escaped Shosha and Kina earlier so I wouldn't have to deal with this.

"How can we not worry when you have a scar that bad on you! It looks like he was trying to kill you! Especially since you keep it hidden from me!" I could definitely tell Sasuke was getting fed up with my 'drop it' attitude.

"Not your problem." I said turning away from all of them. "Kabocha it is our problem! We're your friends!" Naruto screamed making my sensitive ears ring.

"Just stop guys she doesn't want your help." Sakura said rolling her eyes. "For once you're right, Sakura. I don't need or want any help." I looked at her over my shoulder and began walking away.

"We're not finished! Wait until I see you later!" Naruto shouted after me in rage. "If you want to see me later than we are finished!" I shouted back, but didn't turn around to look at him. I knew my way to uncle Gorudo's apartment, I just wanted to let him know that I was in the village.

"Hey, haven't seen ya in a while" I stopped walking to turn to look at my favorite brunette. I didn't even have to turn to know it was him. My heart definitely let me know it was him. "Yeah, training has been brutal since the chunin exams are next week." I told him with a shy grin.

"Dedicated as always, troublesome woman." He said with a shake of his head. "Come on let me take you to lunch." He held out his hand to me, with a confidence that was making me weak in the knees.

"Lead the way, Maru-kun." I took his hand and we walked side by side to the barbecue place that his team loved so much. He let me sit first and then sat across from me. He ordered what he usually got and also ordered for me.

I leaned my cheek against my hand, letting a lazy smile cross my features at how relaxed he was. We had been on several dates, but something seemed different about him this go round.

"How is everything with Ino, Choji, and your sensei?" I asked as our food arrived. "Everything is such a drag." He sighed and I outright laughed.

"How so?" I asked putting all of the meat, including his, onto the grill. "Our training has also be rigorous the last two weeks. How're you holding up?" He asked the same question he always did when we have our alone time.

"Maru..I promise I'm fine." I told him. He really needed to tone down how sweet he was being; my heart could barely take the hand holding. "Just checking." He held his hands up in surrender, a slight smile on his face.

"You know the next time you take me out you'll have to let me know ahead of time. You haven't seen me in civilian clothes since we were little." I told him with a wink, feeling bold. His face instantly turned red, but his slight smile turned into a smirk.

"How about after the chunin exams I take you dinner. We've never been out to dinner." He was more telling me than asking me. I was definitely fine with his assertion and commanding attitude right now. He was usually so docile. I was loud and domineering, but he did not yield in our relationship. My hormones were definitely flaring up.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you...Shikamaru." I was definitely goading him on. I loved flirtatious Shikamaru. His whole body went rigid as he raised his hand up for our server.

"Check, please." He called out with a straight face. I already knew where this was going.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"W-what time d-do you... h-h-have to m-meet your team h-here?" I could barely finish my sentence with all of the attention Shikamaru was giving my neck.

"Relax. We have almost a whole hour. They're always late anyways." He murmured against my neck making me giggle. The one thing I loved more than a flirtatious Shikamaru is making out with Shikamaru.

"You should be able to smell and hear them before they get here, right?" His teeth sank into my neck drawing a gasp from me. "I-I can't focus like this!" I said resting my hands on his shoulders since I was sitting in his lap facing him.

"Then don't," was the last thing spoken between us as his lips crashed against my own. I tasted the barbecue and dango he ate earlier. I also tasted something that could only be described as being purely _Shikamaru._

I pulled away and let my teeth graze his throat, careful of my canines so I wouldn't nick him. My tongue slid out to lick the column of his throat. A grunt came from him, his hands squeezed my hips. I made it down to the junction of where his neck met his shoulder and something primal inside of me wanted so badly to _bite_ him. His natural scent was so strong there, I wanted my scent to mingle with his.

"H-hey, you okay?" He asked noticing me lack of movement. I nodded, not wanting this to end. I decided to ask uncle Gorduo about the feeling I had later. I kissed his pulse point, sucking the skin into my mouth and nibbling lightly. I actually got a moan from him this time. I smirked and pulled away at my success, I licked the bruise lightly before kissing my way back down to my fascination.

His moaning went straight to my vagina. I didn't even realize that I was grinding my hips against him to create friction. His hands moved from my hips to my ass to assist me. Something hard poked right against a bundle of nerves between my legs. The feelings were so foreign, we had never gone this far intimately.

"Kabocha…" Shikamaru moaned out and I moaned at the sound of my name. "Kabocha...we h-have to stop…" I couldn't even comprehend what he was saying to me. The throbbing between my legs was borderline painful.

"Seriously...Kabo-fuuuck." I yanked my hips up and ground them back down... _hard._ I slowed down to a gentle rock instead of the furious pace I previously had. "Do you really want me to stop." I whispered in his ear, a shiver rocked his body.

This was also the first time I was feeling his erection, every other time he would put an end to our activities before I could feel it. I pushed him down into the grass. I hovered above him with a sultry smile...or what I hoped was sultry. Seduction should be natural to a kunoichi, but it was definitely new to me. "I'll ask again...do you want me to stop?" I asked more serious, not wanting to force him. I wasn't ready for sex, but I did want to do other things.

"I-I want you to keep g-going. I-it's just that s-someone is-" I shushed him quietly hearing all I wanted to hear. "Good because there was no way I was stopping right n-"

"Woah, I hope you bought her dinner first!" I heard an older male voice tease with a loud, boisterous laugh. Shikamaru froze under me, I jumped to my feet to turn and face his entire team. Choji had a nose bleed while Ino wore a lecherous grin. The man in between them confused me greatly.

"Asuma Sarutobi is your sensei, Maru-kun?" I asked looking back at him as he sat up quickly to hide his erection. "I forgot you two never met.." Shikamaru said out loud more to himself than to me.

"I've met him before. I just didn't know he was your sensei, huh, small world." I shook my head with an embarrassed smile. "Anyway, good to see you again. Hey, Choji. Inoooo…" I dragged out her name as she practically tackled me.

"Oh my Kami! You two were going to have sex! I didn't know you two were that serious! Hell, I didn't even know you two were even boyfriend and girlfriend!" Ino...was now shaking me.

"We're not official yet, Ino. We'll be official after my party in two months, and before you even say that I'm fifteen already. Father wanted to wait until after the chunin exams." I explained loosening her grip.

"Don't you think you should make an honest woman out of her before you go having sex, Shikamaru?" Asuma asked with the most teasing expression I had ever seen on a person. "Give me a break. We weren't doing anything that serious-"

"Sure could have fooled me." Choji joined in on the teasing making Shikamaru's scowl deepen. "Not you too, Choji. Man, what a drag. We're never going to live this down." Shikamaru flopped back onto his back with a huge huff of air.

"Could have been worse." I said with a shrug. "Nothing could have been worse than them catching us. Especially since Ino is the biggest gossip in all the great nations." Shikamaru said closing his eyes.

"Hey, I resent that!" She shouted, waving her fist at him. "Well, they could have caught you naked because that's what I was trying to do to you." I said with a shrug. Everyone besides Asuma turned crimson.

"Alright, enough of that!" He said clearing his throat. "We've got things to discuss." He was subtly telling me to beat it. I held my hands up in surrender.

"I'll see you tomorrow...or next week during the chunin exams. Depending on how much training I'm going to be put through." I frowned slightly thinking about Shosha and Kina. I leaned down and kissed Shikamaru's cheek. I waved to the rest of them. I left them to it and finally made my way to Gorudo's apartment.

I stepped into the dark apartment, flicking on the light switch I went straight to the room at the end of the hall. "Uncle?" I knocked and just went inside. He was sitting on his bed in a plain shirt and pants. It didn't look like he had even left the house today. He had been slightly different since mother's death...everyone has been...besides father. Shosha had become permanently frustrated and volatile, Kina was even more quiet at times, uncle Gorudo had become a borderline recluse, uncle Hikari had become overprotective and a training freak, and I had become...

"Did you need something, Ko?" He asked me gently. Startling me from my thoughts, motioning for me to sit beside him. I did just that. I kicked off my ninja shoes, climbing into bed and resting my back against the headboard. My head fell onto his shoulder to look at the picture of momma he was holding. "I can tell something is bothering you, little pumpkin." His voice was so soft.

"Yeah.." I answered back just as soft. "I...Shikamaru and I...we have become slightly more intimate…" He hummed knowingly. He always knew important things regarding my siblings and I.

"I..almost...bit him. He just smelled so good. I almost couldn't control myself. Does this have anything to do with him being my tamer?" He shook his head with a true smile.

"No, you were trying to make him your mate. Every Nagaraku has a mate that can be separate from their tamer. It just shows how much you love each other." He stroked the picture lovingly.

"Should I tell him about it?" This was the answer I was dreading. "Tell him when you think he's ready. Remember, tamers and half dragons are secrets of our village. If you think he can handle our secrets then tell him. Also, please try and wait until marriage. Both of you are only fifteen. He isn't even courting you officially yet, and I'm too young to have a heart attack." Uncle chuckled slightly bringing me great joy.

"Okay uncle I will." I grinned sleepily at him. I was tired from all the running around, the transportation jutsu and the early morning training.

"Get some rest…" He whispered to me, but all I did was close my eyes. I would ask him about the feeling I got from Gaara of the Desert another day.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Nothing to say but...see you guys in three reviews! (;**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay I asked for three reviews and y'all did fantastic! Here is the chapter I promised after three reviews. Thank you guys so much.**

 **Big thank you to the new favorites and followers: GaarasSexysexslave (I love your name! It's what I desperately want to be!), Neomakaydouglass, LightFun27, Kuramalover2006, Mjhoward5790, and Shiovaun**

 **Special thank you to Shiovaun and GaarasSexysexslave for favoriting and following me as an author. I really appreciate it!**

 **Deviliciouskitty: You don't have to thank me! You deserve all the thanks since you take time out to give me feedback. I also feel like I'm rushing their relationship; really debating over here!**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review! There will be lots more Shika coming up, and the Gaara situation is going to escalate of course. Stay tuned (;**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Always good to hear from you! I did feel like I was rushing their relationship a little! You'll see why soon, however, I really had to get that out of my system before I make them go too far lol. Your prediction about your hatred for Jun may be right (;**

 **SabineGerhart07: Thank you for your review! Ask and you shall receive! (;**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

"You're so gonna be late, Naruto!" I yelled to the bathroom, tossing a sock ball into the air and catching it as I lounged on his bed. "Just shut up and help me find my pants!" Naruto screamed from his kitchen. I looked at the bright orange pants draped over the headboard by my head.

"They're in here." I said in a sing song voice. I sat up quickly to avoid him crashing into me. He was only in his boxers, having just finished showering and brushing his teeth.

"This is the last time I let you sleep over! The point was for you to wake me up!" I snorted at his declaration, rolling my eyes and not taking him seriously. "I made you breakfast at least." I grinned at him before slipping on my black ninja sandals.

"I barely get to enjoy it!" I could hear Naruto's muffled speech as he shoved egg and toast down his throat. "Well, I gotta go, but see you at the exams!" I giggled out leaving with a breezy wave.

"Kabo-!" I shut the door before he could finish his shouting. My ears had had enough this morning. My hearing was getting better and better with each passing day. There was no way I was going to stay and let him damage my ear drums.

I had tried to get him up seven times, and I wasn't going to let him make me late as well. I would get a lecture from Kina and Shosha would curse me out. I did a mental checklist to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I looked down into my pouch for only a brief moment. A solid body collided with mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going-" I stopped my apology as teal eyes collided with my golden eyes. My body froze along with my tongue at his intense gaze.

"Move," was his only statement to me. I felt my face screw up from it's previous shocked expression. "Yeah, I don't think so." I growled at him. My temper flaring with the reptilian blood blaring through my veins. Shikamaru wasn't around to keep me calm, so _Gaara of the Desert_ was in for a fight.

"What?" He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at my declaration. "I. Said. I'm. Not. Moving. You're rude. I apologized and I know you ran into me on purpose because you were paying attention." I took a step closer to emphasize my point. His curious expression changed to one of pure amazement.

"You're annoying." Gaara said in his usual raspy voice. "Likewise." I flashed him a fang filled grin. His eyes flickered down to my mouth. His gaze didn't hold anger, but the look in his eyes made my grin disappear.

"He says you're different." I tilted my head at what he said. "Whose he?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. His blank mask returned and something moved me to the side.

"Hey!" I shouted at his retreating back. I growled when he ignored me and kept walking. Gaara of the Desert made my blood boil in a way that was unfamiliar to me. Shikamaru calmed me...it was almost like Gaara had the opposite effect. It was a scary... _thrilling_ feeling.

"What was that about?" I jumped at the sound of Shosha's voice. "Don't do that! You scared me to Shi and back." I huffed at his grinning face. Kina giggled quietly behind her hand.

"Nothing to worry about." I said looking the direction Gaara left in. "You sure you're good?" Shosha sid starling me again with how serious he was.

"Yeah." I smiled at his concern. He was my annoying big brother, but...he was my annoying big brother that would go to war for me, and not the figurative kind either. "Well, let's get this started." Kina smiled softly at me, taking both of our hands and leading the way to the exams.

By the time we got there, there wasn't anyone around. Uncle Hikari stood resting against the exam room doors. "You guys only have fifteen minutes to mentally prepare yourselves." He smirked at us with a knowing expression. His ice blue eyes flashing to all three of us. "I know you guys are physically ready, but I need you to control your emotions out three. You only have each other, so act like it." He pushed off the doors and walked past us, stopping right behind us.

"Good luck." He said over his shoulder, taking his leave. I looked at Shosha who wore his usual scowl. Then I looked at Kina who had pursed lips, but still with her airy look about her. "Let's go." I said leading them in.

The first step in would scare any rookie...hell maybe even second year genin. The competition looked rough, but Lava shinobi were rougher. I saw a group of Lava shinobi hanging around. Four other Lava squads also entered this year.

"Yo, Boss!" Shosha's best friend Gin called waved to get my attention. I nodded towards them before coming over. "Good to see you didn't wuss out." Shosha said shoving Gin, who shoved him right back. Kina started talking to other teammates Mae and Zu. I just stood back and scratched at my continuously itchy arm.

"Hey, boss, your friend is making a racket." One of our shinobi pointed over at Konoha's rookie nine. I almost slapped my forehead at Naruto's yelling. He was drawing so much unnecessary attention to himself and his team. "Should we…" Kina trailed off looking at me.

"I say we stay here." Shosha said leaning on Gin who nodded. "Can't." I said taking out my summoning scroll. I rolled the scroll between my hands, keeping my eye on the twitchy sound shinobi. Both Kina and Shosha's eyes flickered over to where my gaze lingered. They both nodded and followed behind me as I made my way over to the gathered group of genin. They were all gathered around some white haired Konoha shinobi.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around Shikamaru's waist. His entire body tensed up until I got up on my tiptoes to nuzzle his cheek. His whole bod relaxed. "You should really warn me before you do that." He told me quietly. Even with how quiet he was being everyone still turned to look at me.

"You!" Naruto shouted pointing at me. "You are not allowed to sleep over anymore! I was almost late!" I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"No you weren't I showed up after you and I was still on time." We stuck our tongues out at each other. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Did you just say you spent the night at his place?!" Kiba also yelled. I felt Shikamaru tense under my grasp.

"So." I shrugged my shoulders not seeing anything wrong. Everyone's eyes widened except for mine and Naruto's. Shosha smacked me in the back of my head. I turned to glare heatedly at him. "She sleeps at my house probably once or twice a week. We've had the same routine since we were little kids." Naruto said with a bright smile.

"You sleep with this orange idiot!" Sasuke growled. "I think that's my line." Shikamaru said looking at me from the side of his eye. I looked at them both in confusion. What in the world were they talking about now.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Naruto stepped into Sasuke's face. "You! Do you not realize what that imply!?" Sasuke was almost turning red. "No." Naruto and I said at the same time with flat expressions.

"It _means_ you two are having sex!? God, you two are so dense." Ino screeched, I felt my face burn brighter than a thousand fires. "You better not be having sex!" Shosha waved his fist at me with Kina holding him back. "I'll kill you both!"

"No, no, no, no! Is that all you guys think about!? Naruto is like my brother! By the dragons you people and your hormones!" I covered some of my face to hide my blush. Naruto nodded furiously to agree with me, his blush just as bad as mine. I felt Shikamaru relax and Sasuke let out a breath of relief.

"Now that, that is out of the way." Shino said adjusting his glasses. "I would like to see some more information about the Lava shinobi. If you don't mind Kabuto-san, Kabocha-chan." I sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"Of course, go right ahead Shino!" I cheered glad for a change of subject . The only time I wanted to discuss sex was with Shikamaru...and sometimes Uncle Gorudo….and _maybe_ Ino if she could keep certain things to herself.

"Sure." Kabuto said shaking his head with an amused smile. "We're going to have to talk later, troublesome woman." Shikamaru whispered to me. My cheeriness deflated and I nodded.

"Why don't we start with you Kabocha!" Choji said cheerily. I gave him a weak smile. If this man's information was good then I already knew what his cards would say about me. I wasn't too thrilled for what he was about to tell everyone.

His little card spun around and poofed revealing just my face and the number of missions I have completed. "Hmm...not much to go on besides the mission count. It says 10 D-rank, 49 C-rank, 21 B-rank, and 9 A-rank." Chatter exploded amongst our group as Kabuto announced my missions stats.

"What the hell!? Why do you have so many B-ranks, let alone A-rank missions!?" Kiba screamed, more than a little intimidated.

"Do any of you know why my village trains teams together for years at a time instead of doing the system that other hidden villages follow?" I asked taking a step away from Shikamaru so everyone could see me. Kina and Shosha stood at my back, being supportive teammates. All of them shook their heads minus Shikamaru who looked really inquisitive.

"We aren't one of the five great villages, so the missions we get are minimal. Over the last decade or so Hikari has made a name for our village so that missions can come our way, and we can sustain our way of life. Do you know what Hikari is famous for?" I asked ominously. Everyone gulped except Shosha, Kina, Maru-kun, Kabuto, and Sasuke. "Hikari is famous for assassinations, he has over three hundred assassinations. Those are just the assassinations that are accounted for. He's the shadow of the village hidden in the Lava. He single handedly made a name for our village. Since we're not well known we take what we get, and what we get is mostly what other villages don't want...assassinations." I said with a proud smile.

"Well you've certainly made a name for your village too, oh great Dragon of the West." Sasuke said sarcastically, smirking at me. Sakura fumed right beside him and I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at her to rile her up further. It wasn't my fault that Sasuke had a slightly unhealthy obsession with me.

"W-wait a minute. If he's know for that...does that mean you kill people?" Kiba asked quietly. My proud smile turned into a smirk. "D-rank missions in our village are just escort missions or scroll retrievals. C-rank missions are just stepping stones into the real _kill_ missions. C-ranks consist of tracking or reconnaissance, there's not a lot of engaging. The B-rank missions are kill assists, that means that we kill as a team. A-rank missions are solo kills. I have nine confirmed solo kills. I started doing A-ranks..around the time my mother died." I pursed my lips, trying to not let my thoughts wander to her. I didn't need to fall apart right now.

"Don't forget we're a special ops team, Bo." Shosha said leaning his elbow on the top of my head. A scowl took over my features at our obvious height difference. Shosha was a giant like father and Uncle Gorudo. I'm average height no matter what anyone said.

"That is correct. We are a _wrecking crew_ as Hikari-sama called us once." Kina added in softly. "That doesn't sound good." Choji mumbled and Kina smiled at him.

"It really isn't. Shosha's abilities make him perfect for following in Hikari's footsteps, but he does not have the finesse that is required of an assassin. That is why we are called a wrecking crew. Our destructive prowess can not be matched." Kina explained without her smile faltering.

"B-basically...we should a-avoid y-you g-guys...n-not t-to b-be m-mean." Hinata said making her index fingers meet.

"Correct."

"Pretty much." Kina and Shosha said together. Kina blushed while Shosha grinned like a love sick ninja pup. "Avoiding! You guys should be helping-"

"No can do kid. Its every team for themselves out here. Eat or be eaten." Shosha cut off Naruto and flicked him in the throat. Naruto looked ready to murder him if Sakura hadn't punched him in the back of the head.

"You guys are something else." Kabuto said shaking his head with a smile. I rolled my eyes at everything and turned my gaze back to Shikamaru who still looked deep in thought. He hadn't said one word about me killing someone when I know that they have never killed anyone.

I had taken those missions because I wanted to know what it felt like to take someone's life after my own father tried to take my own the day of my mother's funeral.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Kabocha sat at her vanity, staring at the black streaks of mascara and eyeliner trailing down her sun kissed skin. She didn't want to wear make up or heels...she didn't want to take her mother's place or use her mother's weapon. She just wanted her mother hold her like she always did during their mommy, daughter dates._

 _A choked sob escaped her mouth, her hand immediately going to her mouth to muffle the noise. Jun had forbidden them from crying since to him it only showed weakness. He was the leader of the village hidden in the Lava, he didn't have a weak family._

 _Kabocha's door opened and closed gently. She didn't even look up from her wallowing to notice that Jun had entered her room with a quiet rage. "Kabocha Kasai." Jun said in an even voice. Kabocha's head snapped up to look at him through her vanity mirror. She set her jaw even with the tears still falling freely down her face._

" _My only daughter." He said undoing his black tie and the cuffs of his black sleeves. Kabocha's eyes followed his meticulous movements. "The future general of this village." He rolled his sleeves up, looking down to roll them evenly._

" _The general is suppose to be my right hand besides Gorudo, whom has become as useless as a newborn. How are you supposed to be a general if you can not follow a simple order?" The tears had finally stopped falling down Kabocha's face as she turned to face Jun with a resolve harder than any dying, proud shinobi. She knew a punishment was coming for unveiling her mother's true end. She just didn't know how severe the punishment._

" _ANSWER ME!" Jun roared practically breathing flames. Smoke bellowed from between his lips, yet Kabocha still did not falter nor did she flinch._

" _My mother deserved more than being labeled as someone that committed suicide. It is shameful and disgrace for one of the strongest women of our village. You should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking to attach that label to her name. You are trying to cover up something that we should be burning down villages to solve. You, as her husband and supposed true love are disgraceful." Kabocha said with a vacant expression. Her bloodshot eyes dead, but never looking away from him._

 _His beat red, angry face became clear. His tense body loosened and a calm smile covered his face. Kabocha was more than a little alarmed at his unnatural calmness. "Interesting you should say that." Kabocha's eyes widened at the speed of his hands signs. He was actually going to use dragon's breath with her this close and defenseless. She immediately started doing the hand signs for the dragon scales to protect herself if even a little, but it was a jutsu she was nowhere near perfecting and she was slow at the unfamiliar hand signs._

 _The scream that tore through the castle was one unlike any other. Kabocha lay on her side, the smell of charred flesh and burning clothes overwhelming her senses. The scales that had partially protected her flaking away into thin air. She couldn't even take a deep breath or gauge how deep the wound was. The pain was excruciating even more so as she watched Jun turn his back and begin to walk out her room._

" _The next time you disobey me. I will make sure I finish what I started here." Jun said over his shoulder and walked away. She could hear sprinting and screaming. She assumed it was Shosha as her eyes closed. Her eyes began to roll into her head, but instead of the concerned golden eyes she was looking into two sets of eyes. One pair of red eyes and one pair of ice blue eyes._

 _*End Flashback*_

"Bo." Shosha whispered. startling me from that painful memory. The scar bringing sensations of phantom pain. I shook my head lightly and glanced at my older brother.

"I know." I said nudging Kina's hand in warning since she couldn't hear what Shosha and I heard. The wrapped up sound ninja I had been keeping my eye on took a swing at Kabuto. I frowned as he dodged, but still seemed to be injured. "Say the word, boss." I heard Gin say and I looked over at him. He said it lightly since he knew I could hear him.

"Sho. Ki." I whispered after shaking my head at Gin and then motioned to my teammates. All of the genin looked at us a little confused. "Summoning jutsu!" I said loudly, smoke appeared letting Shosha, Kina, and I meet the sound ninja over by Kabuto. Metal on metal could be heard as I hit the wrapped shinobi with the base of Aisuru kaze, letting the blades stay between us.

Shosha had the spiky haired boy lying useless on his stomach after using his special fighting style to take him out, his foot resting on top of him. Kina had the girl on her knees with her staff under her chin and tilting her head back. The smoke cleared from my summons and a lot of the shinobi were in shock.

"Well, well. I was hoping we got your attention." The _man's_ deep voice said almost mocking me. I didn't know if he was a man or teenager, what with all of the bandages. A lot of people seemed to be mocking me nowadays. I couldn't wait for the fighting portion of the chunin exams. Everyone but my fellow lava shinobi and Sasuke were surprised by my scythe.

"Now that you have my attention. What are you planning on doing with it?" I asked leaning closer with an annoyed frown. "We just wanted to see what the Lava shinobi are made of, and by the looks of it, it isn't much." He said with a chuckle.

"You definitely shouldn't be talking considering your team was taken down by theirs! Believe it!" Naruto shouted with a proud grin making me smile. "I hate to agree with him, but he's got a point. All of this yelling and fighting is a drag. Kabocha, you shouldn't be picking fights when we're not even to that part of the exam yet." Shikamaru said finally snapping out of his thoughts. I looked over at him and his bored expression, but saw in his eyes I saw where he wanted me to be.

I shrugged and moved away from the wrapped ninja to put away Aisuru Kaze. "What? Just like that?" Wrapped man asked annoyed and I shrugged again. I knew I had a love sick smile on my face, but I couldn't help it especially with the sly expression Shikamaru just gave me. My longtime crush was not only trying to protect me, but he wanted me by his side. Shosha and Kina also backed off, looking at each other with knowing expressions.

I walked back over to my crush latching my hand to his with a slight blush. "You are so whipped." Shosha hissed in my ear with no malice. Kina slapped his arm with a sweet smile.

"Sounds like you then! I think it's incredibly sweet." Kina said with a gentle smile. Sasuke and Kiba looked at Shikamaru and I with narrowed eyes. Ino squealed with a victorious grin. "Are you two finally together!" She screamed shaking me. Naruto and Sakura were arguing about us in the background, helping Kabuto up at the same time.

"Well...uh...actually, you see…" I trailed off not knowing how to explain our complicated relationship. "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbled with a blush and looking away from Ino.

Before the conversation could get any further another cloud of smoke took over the room. "Alright, pipe down you baby faced degenerates!" A deep voice resonated around the room. It looks like the exams are finally starting.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Thank you so much for the feedback y'all! See you guys in three reviews again! I really appreciate hearing from you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Y'all got those three reviews in with a swiftness! I had to have the same swiftness with finishing this chapter, which did not work out! If you guys keep getting the reviews in this fast I'm going to have to start making chapters ahead of time or up the amount of reviews just to give me more time to write!**

 **Thank you for favoriting and following the story: ImagineMoon and Skylion27**

 **Mangafreak1997: Thank you so much for the review! You are the first for chapter twelve! I'm really happy I didn't disappoint and that you love the story, I do get worried but the reassurance is definitely nice! Thanks again!**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Always great to hear from you, my most frequent reviewer! Naruto and Kabocha will definitely be getting into a lot more shenanigans. Shikamaru will definitely be showing just how whipped he is. (;**

 **SabineGerhart07: Oh my glob, you gave them a name! Shikoba, I absolutely adore it! No offense here! I totally get that she would definitely get the sand coffin, and you also gave me an idea about doing something so everyone can see what Gaara was thinking. (;**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Normal Pov*

Gaara waited patiently for the little skirmish to come to its head. The orange haired female's pointed ears twitched, letting him know that she was aware of his presence.

' _Interesting.'_ Gaara thought looking at how fast she moved. His eyes traveled over her foreign features. Wild, curly orange hair that was wrapped in a messy bun. Sun kissed skin, pointed ears, and golden eyes with slitted pupils. She was different just by looking at her.

The shape of her body developing body was also appealing...but that wasn't the only thing.

' _ **Hahahaha! Looks like you've found yourself a toy, boy!'**_ The sand demon screeched in his head, but Gaara's expression never changed. He was used to the voice by now. It had only become more prominent over the years.

' _Toy? She is not something I want to play with.'_ Gaara thought to the racoon demon with a vacant expression. Gaara couldn't help but let the demon's statement make his eyes wander over her once more. She was about 5'8. She was taller than most females her age, he noticed. The black pants and sleeveless mesh armor did wonders for her figure. The scar on her body catching both the demon and Gaara's eye.

' _ **It looks like she even has a little fight in her with a scar that bad. We**_ _ **love**_ _ **a good fight.'**_ The shukaku practically purred in satisfaction watching her leg raise up and kick Kankuro under his chin.

' _I don't think a fight is all your looking for.'_ Gaara thought to the demon making him howl in laughter.

' _ **Of course not, boy! You and I are thinking the same thing about that girl!'**_ Gaara looked inwardly confused as to what the demon was implying. _**'Sex you idiot. Sex, blood, and murder. She is different. She isn't a jinchuuriki like you, boy, she is something so much more! Her blood would be so different from the others!"**_ It was the first time he had heard the shukaku take such an interest in a person.

' _And what exactly is she and what do you want me to do about her.'_ Gaara thought watching as the teen to his left hit Kankuro with just a pebble. _**'I don't know what she is, but we're going to find out!'**_ The shukaku cackled loudly as Gaara readied himself to intervene since Kankuro had drawn his most used puppet. He also didn't object to the shukaku's demand.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Gaara looked at Kabocha as she walked towards him with his head down. Since he had recognized her yesterday the shukaku hadn't stopped talking about her, and considering he didn't sleep the talking was really nonstop. She continued to walk without noticing him and ran right hi. Kabocha began to apologize, but stopped when she realized it was him.

The shukaku had woken up from his light nap to hear their exchange. He even howled when she called them rude. He could sense her blood boiling, but she wasn't actually angry. He could smell it on her. The grin she flashed at them made both Gaara and the shukaku falter. Her fangs were extremely prominent especially on such a pretty face. The shukaku's interest in her skyrocketed.

' _It seems you are right about her being different.'_ Gaara thought as he moved her to the side with his sand and little effort. She screeched after him, but continued to ignore her banshee like cries. Gaara had accidently voiced some of his thoughts out loud, confusing Kabocha thoroughly.

' _ **Haven't you learned now, boy. I am always right.'**_ The shukaku said with a growing malicious, but lecherous smirk.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

The chunin exams was the third time Gaara got to see her. _**'She has high standing for someone older to be calling her boss!'**_ The shukaku laughed and Gaara only hummed not taking his eyes off of her for a moment. His siblings taking notice to his staring, but he did not care. _'Of course she would. She isn't called the Dragon of the West because she is weak.'_ Gaara thought watching her float over to a brunette and wrap her arms around her his waist. The snarl from the sand demon was enough to rattle Gaara's mind and shock him.

' _ **Who is that pineapple headed runt!'**_ Red began to bleed into Gaara's vision. Kabocha's scent began to become more prominent even though she was across the room. She smelled _hot..._ like pure heat, cinnamon, a hint of blood, and something that was all animal. The animal part to her scent wasn't overbearing. The cinnamon and heat were the main parts of her scent, but that small hint of blood riled the shukaku like no other.

Kabocha was all over Shikamaru even as she stepped away, she still held his hand. Even when she went at it with the wrapped shinobi, she went right back to him at his command. The shukaku was filled with blinding rage. Gaara's body shook in anger, his breathing labored. He could barely focus on what the proctor was saying because of the new feelings he was getting from the shukaku. _Jealousy_ was a feeling foreign to both the bijuu and the jinchuuriki.

Everyone moved to take their seats and listened to what their first instructor of the chunin exams was saying about cheating. Gaara half listened as he paid close attention to Kabocha was unfortunate enough to sit next to him. Unfortunate for Kabocha since she had no idea just how deep the feelings of _both_ the shukaku and Gaara of the Desert.

*Kabocha POV*

I kissed Shikamaru's cheek as the seating was established swiftly. I made my way up to the sixth row and stopped mid step to look at the red haired teen that had been on my mind a little too often lately. He was looking straight ahead and never turned to look at me as I took my seat right beside him. I tapped my pencil and pursed my lips. A hand shot out to grasp my wrist surprising me out of my spacing.

"Stop. That." Gaara's deep, gravelly voice made my body freeze. I looked at his pale skin against my sun kissed skin. My first time touching him wasn't what I expected. A shock shook my bloodstream. My vision sharpened and I could hear how many times the fly in the room landed on something or someone. I could hear the blood in my veins, the blood in _his_ veins.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Shikamaru looking at us with a confused expression. I snacthed my wrist away and all of my senses dulled. My senses have been heightened since I met Shikamaru ten years ago. Gaara was breathing hard looking at his hand, I turned away from him not wanting to meet anyone's eye...especially Shikamaru's gaze.

"You have one hour to take the test. Ten minutes before time is up I will give the final question." Ibiki Moreno said looking at the time. "Begin!" Everyone immediately picked up their pencils, I however was a little delayed because of the thoughts in my head.

' _I can't keep feeling like this!'_ I bit down on my thumb nail in contemplation. This was going beyond just being curious about him. My eyes flickered over to him to see his eyes closed. I looked away and took a deep breath to recenter myself.

I flinched when something flowed through my body at a fast rate. I took a deep breath and relaxed, letting Kina use her blood possession jutsu take over my body. Kina and her mother were the only two in the village now able to use water based jutsu. It should have been four including Tsuyoi and my momma. Jutsus in the lava village were centered around fire, earth, and lightning in that order.

She moved my hand to the corner of the paper to write me a tiny note. _'I have collected the notes using Shikamaru. I hope he didn't mind me taking over his body. :p'_ She doodled a little face at the end of her note before continuing. _'Some of this stuff you should already know. Shosha is hopeless, so I'm going to help him after I give you all the answers. (;'_ She finished the note with another doodle and erased all of it. She sat all the way at the top row in the back. She was able to see and control whomever she needed to without suspicion.

My hand began to write in all the answers, I fought to keep the grin off my face watching Naruto sweat and struggle. There was no way I could help him, I felt bad, but watching Hinata try and persuade him into cheating was giving me great amusement. I could hear them two rows down with my advanced hearing.

Kina filled in the last few sentences, and the feeling of her inside of me left. My body dropped forward slightly from the intrusion. She was using quite a bit of chakra jumping from me to Maru-kun and then to Shosha. She didn't use as nearly as much as she used to when she first started practicing the jutsu last year, and I just hoped she didn't pass out.

There was only five minutes until the tenth question would be given. I wasn't too worried because of Kina's brilliant ability. She was the information gatherer of our team and was able to pass the information back to us with her blood possession jutsu if we were in range. We would never get caught because of easy it is for us to communicate.

A handful of teams left in those last five minutes. Eleven other teams had been caught cheating, so my amusement for Naruto quickly turned into worry. "Alright time's up!" Ibiki called out making me breath a sigh of relief for Naruto's sake. "For the tenth and final question there are a few rules." Everyone began to murmur. "Quiet!" Aaaand...the murmuring immediately stopped.

"You can pass this test just by answering the tenth question...correctly." The murmuring started right back up. "But! There is a catch. If you answer the question wrong you can never take the chunin exams again. You will forever remain a genin." He said turning the murmuring into cries of outrage.

"For those of you that do not want to risk it. Just raise your hand and you and your team can leave and try again next year." Ibiki said calmly with a vicious smirk. I had heard about him from momma enough times to know just who and what he was capable of. He wasn't a man to trifle with, however, seeing him slightly saddened at my mother's funeral brightened his image in my eyes.

Hands began to raise in the air without hesitation. Teams began to leave the room. I could tell some were hesitating to leave, but my eyes kept straying back to my basically adopted brother...Naruto. His head was down and he was shaking. I knew his dream and I had no doubts that he wouldn't quit, but he was making me wonder what was wrong with him...until he jumped out of his seat to give a big _Naruto_ speech. The hesitation left the room, everyone's resolve solidifying, and I couldn't fight the grin off of my face. Ibiki couldn't fight his smile either.

He looked around the room just to be sure that everyone was going to stay, but I found it unnecessary because of Naruto's leadership. I rested my face against my hand, no longer caring about what anyone was saying after Ibiki announced that all of us that stayed had passed. I didn't need any extra information. A big blanket like projectile flew through the window startling everyone but Ibki.

"Alright boys and girls! It's time for the second part of the exams, so follow me!" A purple haired woman said with way too much enthusiasm. "Your a little early Anko…" Ibiki said stepping around her large banner.

"Again…" Anko said with a sweatdrop. "You went easy on them this year. There are a lot teams left." Anko said, counting the teams in her head.

"Maybe we just have a good batch of candidate this year." Ibiki said looking at her with a smirk. I couldn't help but agree because this was the first year Lava shinobi were participating in the official chunin exams.

"No matter. With my test...more than half will be eliminated." She grinned maliciously at us making several people gulp. "I'll let your squad leader know where to meet me for tomorrow. Dismissed." She said disappearing the same way she came in. Everyone began to stand and leave. I stayed seated, watching Gaara and waiting for Kina. Gaara stood fluidly to his feet and left without even glancing back at me.

"Hey." Kina said resting her hand on top of my head. I looked up at her, Shosha joining stepping up beside her. "You okay?" She asked also watching Gaara leave. I grinned up at my future sister-in-law with a slight blush.

"I'm alright, Ki." She blushed with a soft smile of her own making Shosha drool. "We should go out and celebrate. We won't stay out too late since the second part of the exams is tomorrow." Kina suggested.

"You guys wanna come celebrate with us!" Choji waved from the front door beside Ino and Shikamaru. Ino was jumping up and down in celebration. I didn't see Shikamaru which really bothered me, but I schooled my features to a convincing smile.

"Sure." I said standing up and making my way down to them with Shosha and Kina behind me. "Do we really ha-" I heard Kina shut him up with her elbow, or what I assumed was her elbow. Kina was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

We made it down to them and began to walk out with them. "Where's Shikamaru?" I asked not wanting to sound too hurt. I already knew Sakura was going to drag Naruto and Sasuke away to celebrate with their sensei. Naruto definitely went kicking and screaming since he didn't have a chance to come back and congratulate me. I expected my crush (that confirmed he had an interest in me) to stay behind and wait for me.

I could feel Kina and Shosha's eyes burning holes in my back as Ino talked up a storm with Kina who answered her softly. "He went ahead to get us a table at the barbeque spot." Choji said oblivious to my darkening mood. "I see," was the only response I gave.

"Hey Kabo!" I looked over my shoulder at Ino, but I didn't have to for long as she threw herself over my shoulders. "How'd you get the information we needed?" She was grinning at me, bringing up my sour mood slightly.

"My dear Ino...I can't let you in on all of our secrets now can I?" I winked at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Here, I'll tell you and then you have to tell me how you got yours! I did my mind possession jutsu on billboard brow!" Ino snorted slightly in her cackle making me crack up at her goofiness.

"Now, spill!" She said leaning her weight on me, I rolled my eyes at her. "You'll find out soon enough." I stuck my tongue out at her pout.

"Nosy brat." Shosha grumbled and Kina hit him again making him wheeze. "Bring on the barbeque!" Choji shouted as we arrived, he ran ahead of us leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

"Jeez, Choji slow down! The food isn't going anywhere." Ino said jogging after him while Shosha, Kina, and I took our time and walked like normal people the rest of the way.

"Thank you for not telling her." Kina said looking at me with a blank face. "I know she is one of you-"

"Stop." I said cutting her off with a slight chuckle. "What if you have to fight her in a match? She would have an advantage over you. Loyalty to my teammates trumps loyalty in any friendship." I said trying to keep my sadness away. "You are going to be my family someday as well...you aren't just a comrade, Ki." I grinned at her watery gaze.

"Bo-Bo…" She whispered with a watery smile. "For the love Shi! Stop it, both of you!" Shosha groaned loudly, totally ruining our little moment. Kina and I glared fiercely at him, punching him in the stomach and shoulder. He leaned over to catch his breath, and Kina and I left him there. We walked into the barbeque place, and we were able to find them because of Ino's loud mouth.

"Can't you at least wait for Kabocha, Kina, and Shosha, Choji!" Ino yelled putting her hand over his mouth so he wasn't able to eat. "MAn, you're so troublesome. Just leave him alone, Ino." I heard Shikamaru sigh, and I would have stopped completely if I my arm wasn't looped with Kina's.

"Finally! Hurry before Choji eats everything! Where is Shosha!" Ino yelled still fighting with Choji. "He'll be here in a moment." Kina said with a smile, shoving me down beside Shikamaru. I glared at her and she smiled eerily at me as if saying _'fix it or I will embarrass the shit out of you in this restaurant.'_ I gulped quietly and turned to face Shikamaru, who was already looking at me making me blush. I quickly turned away to look back at Kina.

"I….fucking….hate….you...both." Shosha said finally catching his breath. "That is what you get for being rude." Kina said not looking at him. "Kabocha, we're leaving. We have some things to discuss." Kina said smiling gently at me. I frowned not wanting them to leave.

"What!" Shosha almost screeched. "I just got he-" Shosha stopped complaining as soon as Kina turned to look at him. Her once soft smile now somewhat _sultry..._ and now I felt like I was going to be sick at what she was implying.

"We're leaving." Shosha said straightening up, grabbing Kina's hand whom was giggling like a schoolgirl. I gagged turning away from the sickening scene. "They're so in love." Ino sighed dreamily making me glare at her.

"They're sick." I grumbled grabbing some chopsticks. "You don't think that when it's you and Shikamaru." Choji said with a mouth full of food. My face flushed remembering when they caught us fooling around.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, turning his gaze towards me. Something unfamiliar right on the surface. "What's going on with that kid from the sand?" He asked bluntly. It was very rare that Shikamaru danced around a topic, but I really wish he had chosen when we were alone to bring it up. Ino and Choji were now giving us their undivided attention.

"Shikamaru.." I said his full name with a twinge of annoyance. The shock on all of their face was clear as day. "There's nothing going on between Gaara and I." I didn't turn my eyes away from his, but I guess my gaze was too intense because he definitely looked away from.

"Gaara huh…" Shikamaru said almost as if he was testing the name out. "Ino overheard Sakura and her team talking about Gaara's interest in not only Sasuke, but you too." He turned his brown eyes back to me. My gaze never shied away from him.

' _Sakura's got a big mouth.'_ I thought to myself before collecting my thoughts to respond. "There was an altercation involving Gaara's teammate and a few others including myself. I was training with Sasuke when he dragged me to the fight. Gaara happened to recognize me and I recognized him as well." My tongue darted to lick my dry lips, his eyes darted down briefly to watch the action.

"That may be true...but we saw how he grabbed you at the exam earlier. You two stared at each other for quite some time, Kabocha." Ino said grinning at me, Choji nodding beside her. I huffed out air through my nose, glaring daggers at her. She flinched and busied herself looking around the restaurant.

"I was tapping my pencil and he was tired of it. I don't even _know_ him, I know _of_ him. The same goes for him, he is only aware of my title-"

"Which is?" Shikamaru asked cutting me off. I cut my eyes at him. I didn't really like his attitude right now, and I definitely don't like being interrupted. "I've gained a name for myself like all memorable shinobi do…"

"In such a short time too!" Choji said grinning at me, but I couldn't find it in my to return it. "Dragon of the West, right?" Ino said with a contemplative look.

"Right." I sighed looking at the ceiling. "Why didn't you share that with us? Why are you being so secretive. It's gotten worse since your mother died last year. We're your friends, Kabocha. You may belong to another village, but remember that you can talk with us." Shikamaru said trying to hide a hurt expression, his expression was really breaking my heart.

"I...I'm sorry." My voice cracked slightly making me even more embarrassed. "I'm sorry to all three of you. I've been hurting since my momma died. I-I started to take missions after an incident happened with my father after the funeral…" Tears welled up in my eyes, I swallowed thickly.

"I started taking harder missions so I would be away longer...away from my father and away from the thoughts of my momma. Kina and Shosha supported me, so we started training more for the B-rank missions. My uncle Hikari started training me one on one on how to…" I looked away not wanting to look any of them in the eyes. All of the feelings I kept buried were coming to the surface in this restaurant. I didn't want people to see me as weak. Let alone people I didn't know. I was the general of developing...soon to be...great nation (as father would say)?

"Why didn't you say anything to us…" Choji asked, his voice and face clearly sad. "Yeah, we're supposed to be your closest friends, minus Naruto, we've never even seen you shed tears-"

"I have." Shikamaru said interrupting Ino and looking at me with a soft smile making me blush through my tears. "W-when..?" I asked him, my eyes flickering to meet his gaze, but I returned them to the ceiling.

"You were only five, so ten years ago. You were so little and _innocent,_ " out of the corner of my eye I saw a smirk crawl across his handsome face. My blush brightened at his implication, but I continued to listen. "I was your first friend. You told me everything, we did everything together, and now everything has changed. I know we're older... _you're_ older and we're from different villages, but don't forget that you're going to be my wife someday. You have to talk to me, Kabocha. Talk to me, Ino, or Choji. They have been there for you as well-"

Everything took a backseat after he said _wife._ He wanted me to be his wife. My crush wanted me to be his wife. Wife...wife... _wife._ Shikamaru's boldness came at the most unexpected times. I wasn't saying the boldness wasn't liked...because his lazy, cool guy persona was sexy, but the take charge attitude was a turn on!

"Are you listening to me, troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed, he poked my cheek extremely close to my mouth making me jump. A strong sense of deja vu took over as I turned to look at him. "Hey, when did Choji and Ino leave," was my only response, looking for our other two friends.

"Your just now noticing they left. They slithered out of the seat at the start of my rant. You were too busy looking at the ceiling." Shikamaru looked at me concerned, all I did was smile and cup his handsome face.

"Your future wife is oblivious sometimes." I grinned with my fangs on full display. He blushed an attractive pink...and gave me a closed eyed smile.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! Those reviews came so fast! I'm going to start making them ahead of time, and I am also requesting five reviews. Five reviews will take a little longer...maybe lol. Last, I think Gorudo looks like Sosuke Aizen (the slicked back hair version) with golden eyes. Let me know what you think! Trials ahead for SHIKOBA'S relationship! Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm gonna cry, y'all. Your feedback really means the world to me! I received five reviews the same day I posted chapter thirteen. Also, Sosuke Aizen is from the anime Bleach. I kind of think him and Gorudo look the same...** _ **maybe**_ **even sound the same. I'm thinking about it lol. Let me know your thoughts about it in the form of a beautiful review!**

 **Thank you for the new follow and/or favorite: Rianna1969254, ThePhantom998, Hyper Brute, Rawrawrainbows, Pein's Kid, and SurplusMermaid5**

 **SabineGerhart07: Thank you for the review, and you were the first! I actually tried to study the Shukaku as much as possible. I hope I did a good job portraying his personality. We're going to be seeing a lot more of him. (;**

 **Toreh: I'm very happy you're enjoying Shikoba so far! I was wondering when someone would ask more about Gorudo, Kiriena, and Jun's extremely weird dynamic. There are a few things I let the readers know before Kabocha, Shosha, and Tsuyoi. However, there is a handful of information that the readers will find out the same time as Kabocha. SPOILER ALERT: I have one chapter that actually has a title, and it is dedicated to the Kasai family history. I hope you're ready! (;**

 **Guest: Welcome, lovely guest! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story and Shikoba. Shukaku is definitely a perv! There will be a lot more Kabocha and Gaara. Stick around!**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Always good to hear from my most frequent reviewer! I also their new ship name, I was too excited to announce it to everyone. It was created by SabineGerhart07. Ino certainly is a force to be reckoned with lol.**

 **ThePhantom998: Thank you for the review! I'm very happy you're enjoying everything so far. Stay tuned for more adorable interactions!**

 **Dani66: Thank you very much for the review! Ask and you shall receive! (;**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

"I'll see you at the next exam. I have to go back to meet up with Ino, Choji, and Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru sighed, dropping me off in front of...my apartment? It was uncle Gorudo's apartment, but I lived there most of the time. "I wish I could stick around." My thought process came to a screeching halt.

"W-what!" I stuttered out, fighting a blush. "Nothing, beautiful." Shikamaru smirking at me. _'Hmmm...I see that flirtatious Shikamaru is out to play!'_ My blush flared even more, but I definitely wanted to play a little before he-

"Later, Kabocha- _chan._ " He pecked my lips and slipped away from me leaving me stunned. He was wearing a grin as he breezed past me. I was enjoying his toying with me a little too much. I internally screamed, wanting him to stay with me. I bit my tongue and let him go not wanting to beg. Begging has never been in my nature, it was instilled in me by my momma. I didn't realize how deep that philosophy went until my father stood in front of me after momma's funeral.

I sighed bringing my hand up to touch my scar through the armor. I dropped my hand down and turned to go inside of the apartment. I stopped with my hand on the door. I only heard two heartbeats instead of the usual three. I could tell that uncle Gorudo wasn't inside, but judging by the two accelerated heartbeats, I could definitely tell what Shosha and Kina were doing. I cringed and turned away to go to Naruto's for the night only to stop once again.

I looked up to see a red-headed figure with a gourd. I held two fingers up in front of my chest, lava swirled around. The image before me disappeared only to change into a close up of Gaara of the Desert. "What are you doing up here?" I asked him quietly, not wanting to startle him.

"Waiting." The short response made me furrow my eyebrows. "For…" I motioned with my hand for him to continue.

" **You."** The rumble in his voice made me shudder from the bottom of my feet to the top of my head. "But, why!?" I whispered shouted at him, my voice quivering. I was angry...angry at the problem he unknowingly caused me and Shikamaru just by touching me. He touched me and I abhorred how I felt while he was touching me. I didn't feel like that when Shikamaru touched me and it made me even more furious.

"We want you." He simply said making my anger deflate. "What?" I asked him quietly. I was confused by the 'we' in his statement.

""What are you?" My confusion was on the rise as his cynan colored eyes met my golden ones. I pursed my lips, slowly making my way to him. It was an invisible pull that I just stopped fighting. I walked over to him and sat down about an arms length away. I watched his body tense up a little bit, I made sure he could see me and my hands the whole time so he wouldn't be as tense.

"I know I'm asking a lot of 'why', but why are you asking what I am. I'm human just like you." He was looking at me differently now. The eyeballing wasn't getting to me... _yet._

" **We are far from that, little girl, and so are you."** I jumped at how deep his voice got. The grin on his face was stretching too far to be natural. **"My, my beautiful...you truly are impressive! You didn't flinch or cower, not even a little bit scared of me, pumpkin!"** Gaara cackled loudly making my ears ring a little bit.

"You must be a bijuu. My oldest brother gave us lessons on all of you. You must be the sand spirit, shukaku. Your mannerisms and personality are the exact same as he explained." I smiled at him, astounded that I was meeting a bijuu. A trapped bijuu, but a bijuu nonetheless. That meant Gaara is a jinchuuriki. The first jinchuuriki that I have met outside of Naruto. I could always sense that Naruto was different because of the whiskers and immense chakra. Tsuyoi explained to me exactly what he was.

Gaara started gripping his head, moaning and withering in pain. I reached out to him, but stopped myself not wanting him to lash out. "My momma died last year." I blurted out, ceased all movement.

"S-She was r-raped and m-murdered. She was the general before me, and an advisor for our council." I explained, motining with my hands. I was ripping off a scab and reopening my mother's memory like an old wound just to distract him. Just to distract a boy a didn't even know.

"I was thirteen going on fourteen when she d-died. I was fourteen when I was instated as the next general. I couldn't even hold up my scythe, and I was made general." Gaara snorted, but looked calm overall. I smiled softly at him, happy he was alright and not fighting the shukaku anymore.

"My father is the leader of our village...much like your father is of yours. What's your mom like?" I asked, crossing my legs. He looked up at the moon before answering me. "I wouldn't know...I killed her when I was born. My father and siblings despise me for it." My eyes widened at how calm he was.

"It's not your fault, Gaara." I stated matter of factly. He snapped his head around to look me in the eyes. "I was born a monster. A monster that killed his own mother...his own uncle. I have killed dozens of people to prove my existence. All of those deaths are because I wanted to...including my mother." Gaara was now on his feet making me jump to my own.

"No, Gaara-" I reached out to him, but he disappeared in a swirl of sand. I pulled my hand back, looking down at my palm to see sand. I sighed and closed my hand. The anger I felt when Gaara was around was replaced with an understanding. I wasn't any closer to why Gaara affected me the way he did, but I definitely had a better understanding of who Gaara of the Desert is...and all of the things we had in common. Dead mothers and evil fathers.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Today was the day. The second part of the chunin exams is under way this morning. I sat up in bed, yanking both of my hands through my tangled curls. I rolled out of bed to shower, brush my teeth, and decided to change up my hair. I braided it down to my lower back and ruffled my bangs a little, smiling at myself in the mirror I left to get dressed.

I put on my armored, mesh crop top and skin tight black pants. I put on my pouches and strapped on my summoning scroll on my other side. I heard Kina and Shosha in the kitchen, but I walked out of my room making a b-line for my uncle's room. I knocked on the door and stepped inside. He was in his usual position, resting against his headboard looking at them same picture.

"Uncle?" I called out gently. He looked up at me with a ghost of a smile. He patted the spot next to him, and I made my way over. I sat down beside him and rested my head against his shoulder. "Something is wrong." I nodded in confirmation.

"There's this boy…" I said unsure if I wanted to tell him about Gaara. He is from a village that we're not too friendly with. "Just talk Kabocha. You should know by now that I am not going to hurt nor judge. All I can do is be honest with you." I nodded with a soft smile trying my best to not look at that same picture he was always staring at.

"This boy...he's a...jinchuuriki." I said, uncle immediately tensed up under me. "What has happened?" Uncle asked, his voice was cold as ice. A tone that I hadn't heard in some time.

"Nothing...there's just this feeling. My senses go haywire, and my emotions hit me tenfold. I'm just tired of not knowing what's going on." I told him with a sigh. Uncle sighed as well. "I was hoping you would never run into your singer. Before you even ask, a singer is a person that calls to you. They are extremely different from a tamer. Where as Shikamaru calms you, this boy...your singer….riles you up in every way possible. It isn't exactly a bad thing, but it is something to be worried about when your tamer is around." My eyes widened at what he was saying about Gaara. This feeling was way deeper for Gaara then I had initially thought.

"Is...is Shikamaru going to be affected by this?" I asked, but not really wanting to know the answer. Especially, after the way he acted when all Gaara did was grab my wrist. "No he should be fine. The only other time a singer was recorded is when your grandfather was alive. He went looking for his singer because of the power they give you. Singers make you stronger. I'm sure you've felt it." Uncle stated matter of factly. I frowned, deep in thought about what this would mean for Shikamaru and I. Shikamaru still didn't even know he was my tamer. Now, there was even more crap to unload on him.

"Don't think so much about it. There will come a time to tell him everything; including your singer. For now, just go take your exams. Everything will play out just fine." Uncle smiled softly at me and shooed my away. I sighed and got up and left his room, shutting the door softly behind me.

"Yo, your ready or what?" I jumped and turned to look at a grinning Shosha. Kina was giggling slightly behind her hand. I glared at them both for startling me before grinning. "Let's go kick some ass." I said making a move to put on my armor, it was going to be a long few days.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Well, this looks right up our alley." Shosha whistled from my right. "I'm inclined to concur. This doesn't look too different from one of the training grounds back home." Kina said also observing the forest of death. The lava villagers didn't even flinch at the name. The Shi volcano made this forest look like a five star restaurant.

"Are you kidding me! This place is a death trap!" Naruto shouted next to us. Sasuke looked indifferent yet slightly nervous. Sakura looked plain terrified. I rolled my eyes at their incompetence.

"We've got plenty of those in our village. You should be scared, boy." Gin said leaning over my shoulder to grin eerily at Naruto. Naruto shuddered and then glared. Shosha and Gin leaned against each other cackling wildly.

"Alright pipe down, you maggots!" Anko, our next instructor, shouted at us. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly offended. I was a general...not a maggot.

"Now, this exam should be completed within five days, but this isn't called the forest of death for nothing-"

" _This isn't called the forest of death for nothing!_ Yeah right, I'm not afraid, do your worst!" Naruto shouted beside me making me slap my forehead. "Oh looks like we have a tough guy." Anko said flinging a kunai at him. I took out a kunai out of instinct, deflecting it away from Naruto's face. Anko disappeared and reappeared in between Naruto and I. She had one hand gripping my braid, and her other hand caressing Naruto's face.

"Tough guys like you two leave their blood all over this forest floor." Anko said with a grin, giving my braid a tug for enfeces. I could practically feel Gin, Shosha, and Kina's body tense up like a coil ready to snap.

Anko also tensed up, pulling another kunai from her pocket and looking over her shoulder. "Sorry, I was just returning this." A tongue slithered by both Naruto and I's cheek making my cringe while Naruto looked positively petrified. I was more than a little angry with being manhandled, and with this nasty grass ninja bitch's tongue so close to my damn face. I missed Anko and the grass ninja's exchange as Anko released Naruto and I.

Naruto started stuck out his tongue and began to wiggle it around. I smacked him in the back of the head making him bite his tongue. "Before we begin this test. I have a consent form for all of you. Some of you may not come back from this test, so I have to get your consent otherwise it would be my responsibility." She laughed and handed the papers to Naruto to pass out. Chatter erupted amongst everyone.

"Now, the first thing you need to know is that this test will tax every one of your survival skills-" I split my attention four different ways. I saw Shikamaru out of the corner of my eye. I grinned slightly to myself then looked over to Gaara who didn't seem fazed at all, in fact, he was looking at me the whole time. I quickly read over the forms and all of my focus returned to Anko as soon as the statement I've always wanted to hear left her mouth.

"-this is any anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls." More murmuring burst throughout the room. Anko raised her hand to show off the scrolls. "You need both the heaven scroll and the earth scroll. Half of you will have the heaven scroll and the other half will have the earth scroll. You need both scrolls in order to return to the tower and pass this test."

"That means half of us will fail, if not more than that if more teams aren't able to get the scrolls they need." Sakura said out loud making me roll my eyes. "Then you better watch yourself, darlin." Gin said grinning at her like he did with Naruto. "We're not going to hold back just because your friends with our general. She's not gonna save you this time." Gin said and I saw some of the other lava shinobi nod. I nodded back at them, knowing in my heart that they would do whatever they needed to do to pass this test, and that meant going after leaf shinobi.

"That's not reassuring." Sasuke scoffed making Kina look him in the eye. "It's not supposed to be." She said matter of factly. Anko went on to explain the disqualifications and then we were finally getting to the end.

"Each team pick a gate and then you will be let inside. One more word of advice...just don't die." Anko said with a serious face and everyone returned her serious expression except the lava shinobi, whom were goofing around with each other. I just hope they know this isn't going to be sunshine and rainbows. Everyone is an enemy in their so I really hoped they'd stop playing around.

"Alright everyone go and get a scroll!" Anko shouted and everyone began to leave to get a scroll. We stepped behind the curtain and handed in our forms. We were handed a heaven scroll, I took of my breast plate and tucked the scroll in between my breasts. I put my armor back on, and we all headed to our respective gate. I stopped in front of Shikamaru, looking over my shoulder to Kina and Shosha. "Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." They nodded and walked around us with knowing smiles.

"Be careful...I know you're an almighty general. Hell, you've even made a name for yourself, but keep your-" I stopped him with a quick peck to the lips. He looked slightly stunned and then shook his head with a smile. "Troublesome woman." He grumbled.

"I promise I'll be careful. _You,_ Ino, and Choji need to be careful." I said with a small grin. "Seriously watch out for lava shinobi...we're not ones to be taken lightly." I told him, my grin slipping away.

"Well, I already know that. My girlfriend is proof enough that lava shinobi are no joke." I blushed bright red at the title. "G-girlfriend." I stuttered and he chuckled.

"Yeah, we'll talk after the exams, but you are my girlfriend. Maybe I'll see you in there." He smirked at me before walking off leaving me stunned. That jerk totally threw off my thought process. I shook my head and jogged to my team's gate.

"How was your conversation with lover boy?" Shosha made kissy face at me. "Shut up." I said glaring at him.

"Hey...focus you guys. Our mission is to get an earth scroll. When that gate opens your heads better be focused." Kina scolded us and we shrank away from her blood red stare.

"Let's do this." Shosha grinned lovingly at her, she blushed and roller her eyes making me gag. "We won't shy away from any fight no matter the scroll. We aren't the wrecking crew for nothing. I wasn't given my title for fun. Let's go in there and show them _exactly_ why lava shinovi should not be trifled with." I grinned maliciously at them at the thought of a fight. We are magnificent shinobi apart, but together we are a well oiled machine when we fight together and I could feel my blood lust boil to the surface.

"Enter!" Anko shouted and our gate opened. We sprinted right in heading straight for the center. We were definitely on the hunt for everyone else. The game is find them before they find us.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Here ya' go everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait, but at least in the next chapter there's going to be a lot of action. Let me know what you guys think of Gorudo's look alike Sosuke Aizen. See you guys in five reviews...you guys are so fast!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know I didn't get five reviews, but I'm really sorry about making you guys wait so long for an update last time. My biggest pet peeve is when author's on any site leave the story unfinished, so I will never do that you guys. Last, expect chapters within two weeks. I will never exceed two weeks. I'm in college and I have a ten month old, so I have to work on this a little every single day. However, hearing from you guys does make me work to get the next chapter out faster though!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: ArtemisRenee**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Hey there, kitty! Thanks for the review, and the first one for the chapter fourteen no less! I'm ecstatic that you enjoyed the last chapter I was worried about the Gaara interaction. There will be a lot more of those. I'm excited to show you, and all the other readers, just what Kabocha is cable of. Y'all have barely seen her train, and never fight so I'm looking forward to hearing from you about it all! It's a countdown for Kabocha and the readers about her** _ **true**_ **lineage! Stay tuned. (;**

 **Guest: Why thank you lovely guest! I'm so happy you're loving everything so far. Please stick around for more Shikamaru, Kabocha, and Gaara!**

 **Dani66: Thanks so much for the review! Gaara's presence will get a lot stronger as the story progresses. SPOILER ALERT: maybe even...a love triangle...GASP! (*whispers* as for "Queen of Hell" I'll be starting back on that towards the end of this story)**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Welllllcome back! I can't even blame you for being shook lol. A lot of different feedback for the Kaara situation, you're the first to be totally against them! We will have to see what happens with Shikoba...DUN DUN DUN! (;**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Tsuyoi POV*

I crouched low in the shadows overlooking the genins. The grass ninja with the straw hat catching my attention. There was no way that wasn't him, not with those kind of abilities. The tongue was a dead give away to who he was. I was positive Anko Mitarashi knew who was behind that facade as well.

I stood to my feet, and did the hand sign for the lava transportation jutsu. The image of my siblings and other genin disappeared, Itachi's back reappeared in front of me. "Well?" He asked, not turning to look at me. Kisame looked at me over his shoulder.

"I confirmed that Orochimaru is participating in the chunin exams." I explained in a flat voice. There wasn't much that I could do since I couldn't contact them directly. I was careless once before when I went back into the uncle Hikari's home to save her from Jun, but I wouldn't be able to intervene without being seen completely. I was a member of the akatsuki now with my name almost at the top of the bingo books.

I walked to stand between them to look at the entire leaf village. Both Kisame and Itachi stood rigid beside me knowing what was to come. "Was Kanpekina there with them?" Kisame asked the question that I had been waiting for.

"Yes, she is a part of my sister and brother's squad. She is also dating my younger brother, Shosha." I said with a slight smirk, I felt Kisame's glare burn holes into the side of my head. Itachi looked away from us chuckling quietly.

"Your brother better not try anythin-"

"You do not need to worry about him. He is...a little rough around the edges, but he is a completely different person when it comes to your daughter." My smirk morphed into a gentle smile. Kisame seemed to relax only a little bit.

"You better hope so...for his sake." Kisame said turning his gaze away from me and back onto the genin. "Sasuke is doing alright?" Itachi turned his sharingan eyes towards me. I grunted and nodded in affirmation. Everyone was doing well despite our misdeeds. Itachi hummed back in response.

"Let us hope Kabocha and her team intervene in their fight against Orochimaru." Both Kisame and I cut our eyes at Itachi. "You want my daughter and both his sister and brother to risk their lives for your brother? Laughable." Kisame scowled at Itachi and I kept my face neutral.

"Do you think they are no match for Orochimaru?" Itachi prodded in a passive aggressive manner. "Your precious hokage is barely a match for his former student." Kisame spoke in an even tone.

"They are not ready. You know Kabocha, Shosha, and Kanpekina are stronger than your brother's team, but they will not be any help to them. Do not try and send them to their death for a futile cause." I told him continuing with an even tone as well. Itachi hummed but I knew he was worried since Orochimaru was after Sasuke's sharingan.

"This would not be happening if you had kept to our agreement." Itachi said flatly and my mask cracked slightly in irritation. "Woah, now! Let's not get into that again. Let's not forget we have to return to the rain village to report to leader-sama." Kisame laughed out not wanting to hear Itachi and I argue in mild tones.

"Let us leave then." I began to lead the way back to the rain village. Kisame and Itachi following close behind me. Our minds had immediately snapped back to business instead of personal matters.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Normal POV*

Kabocha's scythe sat over her shoulder as she held towards the butt of the enormous weapon. She took up residence squatting beside a sitting Kina. Kina sat to her left with her staff at the ready. Shosha _looked_ like he was lazing about since he was lying his head in Kina's lap with a senbon needle hanging out of his mouth.

"So...they are really avoiding us." Kina reiterated what I had said earlier. "Like the plague." Shosha grumbled around the senbon needle. A glistening toxin keeping its place on the tip. Shosha and Kabocha shared the same scowl when yet another team split to go around them. They were sitting in a clearing...clear to enemies...except who would want to try and fight someone with a reputation of being a general, wrecking crew, _and_ dragon of the west.

"Let us stop trying to get them to come to us. It looks like we have to give chase." Kina said gently nudging Shosha so that she could stand. Shosha stood up and helped her up, lending his hand to Kabocha whom he helped up as well. Kabocha remained silent as yet _another_ team went around them.

"What do you wanna do?" Shosha asked with his serious face on. He was shifting his weight, something both Kabocha and Kina picked up on he did when he was ready for a brutal fight. Shosa also did not know how to pull his punches. Training with Jun had made him a killing machine since they always trained with the intent to kill. A killing machine that hid behind a goofy, blunt exterior.

Kina didn't like training and would only fight if she had to. She didn't like training because of the way Jun presented it. She missed the way Kiriena or Gorudo would train with them since it was more beneficial and objective, but make no mistake...Kina was also a trained killer in her own right.

Kabocha looked around the trees, her mind wandering to what the leaf genin would think if they ever saw her wild gaze in battle. What would they think if they ever saw her bare her fangs covered in blood while she laughed in front of a dead body? What would _he_ think of her? He hadn't even killed anyone yet, and that was the life of a shinobi. She knew exactly what her team was. All three of them were dragons in harmless lizard's clothing...or wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Almost everyone is going for Naruto's squad." Kabocha said looking at the ruffling treetops. Shosha and Kina looked at her in surprise. "It makes sense. Even Gin was going after them because of Naruto's notorious loudmouth." Kabocha sighed rubbing her forehead, worry for one of her closest friends settling in as a headache.

"Should we go after Naruto? You have his smell memorized, so finding him will be easy." Shosha suggested rolling the senbon around in his mouth. "I don't want to put them under our protection, but…" Kabocha bit her sharp nails in contemplation.

"You worry for Shikamaru?" Kina stated more than asked with a gentle smile. Alight blush touched Kabocha's face at her insinuation. "No, Maru-kun is smarter than anyone taking part in this exam. He will outsmart any opponent, and avoid ones that are stronger than his team. I have faith in him. I just don't want to degrade Naruto and Sasuke by hovering over them this entire exam." Shosha grunted in pent up frustration.

"I say we go around slicing everyone up until we find the earth scroll we need. It's been two days already, I'm tired sick and tired of sitting around while these genin pussy-foot around us." Shosha bared his fangs with the needle cracking in his mouth from the pressure. His head snapped up as another team passed over us to go for Naruto's team.

"We aren't protecting them if we're looking for our scroll." Shosha growled squatting low, his leg muscles tensed as he propelled himself into the treetops. "Sho, wait!" Kina shouted up as Kabocha's body tensed up as soons as Shosha disappeared in the leaves.

Kabocha's eyes widened at the shadows facing off. "Ki, get back!" Kabocha jumped back, Kina following without a word. Three figures came crashing down, Shosha leisurely floating down after them. Shosha landed on top of them and proceeded to jump away to join Kabocha and Kina.

The groaning team on the ground were from the hidden grass village. Perfect. Perfect, because they weren't from the leaf or lava. "You wouldn't happen to be going after a bright blonde with whiskers, are you?" Kabocha's quiet tone spoke volumes. The grass ninjas froze as soon as they heard her voice.

"Tsk. Tsk. I think they were going to gang up on them. That's a no, no where we're from. What should we do with them? Maim? Kill? _Torture?_ " Shosha licked his lips looking at the shaking grass genin. "Or, they can give us their scroll and be on their way." Kina suggested with a calm smile of her own.

"We'd rather die than give our scroll to you lava lizard scum!" A brave raven haired teenager screamed at them with determination. His companions shared warry looks. "You're a joke! Letting a _girl_ control a nation's military power. It's a disgrace! _You_ are a disgrace and shouldn't have the powerful title that you d-" The raven haired grass ninja's words were cut short when a hand was shoved through his teeth and into his mouth.

"I think I've heard enough." Kabocha stated looking down at him with a blank look. Instinct had taken over her mind, body, and emotions. Her cold-blooded nature was now at the forefront. She snatched her hand out of his head, his tongue in her iron grip. Blood filled the grass ninja's mouth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He fell back as Kabocha flicked his forehead with chakra being focused in her index finger. His head split from the impact, covering her and both of his wailing teammates in blood.

"Oooohhhh...a little harsh, Bo-Bo! I can't say he wasn't asking for it though." Shosha cackled looking at his sister's relaxed back.

"Give her the scroll and you two can take your teammate and leave. We'll also be keeping his headband." Kina said nonchalantly looking somewhere else.

"YOU KILLED JUROBO!" The lighter brunette screeched at Kabocha taking a battle ready stance. "Shinju, don't! Here, here!" The darker brunette, whose name was still unknown to them cried holding out their heaven scroll and their comrade Jurobo's headband. Kabocha took both without saying a word and tossed both items back to Shosha.

"You can go." Kina said now looking at the brunettes. The crying brunette grabbed his fallen comrade, and raging comrade and disappeared back into the trees. They headed away from Naruto's team who had been still for the last twelve hours or so from what Kabocha and Shosha could sense. They had had a big fight yesterday and they still hadn't moved. Now, there seemed to be a lot of chakra around their area. Kabocha was worried, and so was Shosha but he would never admit it outloud.

"It's not even the scroll we need." Shosha scoffed after he was sure the grass ninja were gone. Kabocha reached into one of her pouches and pulled out a cloth, wiping her face she returned the cloth back to the pouch. Blood remained on her arms, torso, and legs. Kabocha's eyes became less hyper-vigilant and blank as the glint returned to them.

"You must have only gotten your paralytic toxin on the surface of their skin since they were moving slightly. Do we need to train more?" Kabocha asked with a teasing grin. Shosha scowled at her while Kina giggled loudly.

"I was hoping they'd put up more of a fight. Looks like we're gonna have to go play with the sound to get a good fight." Shosha said with a scowl still in place. "I would like to leave. I am not fond of eating in the wilderness." Kina said looking at a berry bush.

"Fine, let's do this Shosha's way." Kabocha rolled her eyes at Kina's concern for food. It wasn't unwarranted considering they knew next to nothing about plants. They had been eating their depleting supply of dried fruit for the past two days. Shosha being the only one fond of some plants because of their toxic nature.

"Now, we're talking!" Shosha cheered. "Let's head for Naruto since he's getting all of the activity we want." Shosha suggested, but at the back of his mind worry was eating away at him. Kabocha and Kina nodded in agreement. The three of them took off to Naruto's location without hesitation.

The scene that actually made Kabocha stop in her tracks was Sakura's cut hair...Ino's bleed nose...Shikamaru holding her. Naruto and Sasuke were both down for the count. Kabocha was sure her heart was about to beat out of her chest. A boy in a green jumpsuit lay unconscious on the ground. Choji was taking on the same guy she took on during the start of the exam. Kabocha began to shake in anger. This sound team was taking them all on and was still winning.

Kabocha bared her fangs, hissing as smoke bellowed from her mouth catching everyone's attention in the clearing. She could spit acid at the amount of ferocity she was about to unleash on the sound ninja for touching her loved ones.

"KILL THEM!" Kabocha roared sprinting forward towards the wrapped sound ninja. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears as she swung her scythe, going in for complete _decapitation._ The wrapped ninja raised his arm once again to block her scythe, his eyes widened as he changed his course of action. He jumped back so he wouldn't lose his head and arm in one swipe. Kabocha's scythe hit the ground making the earth shatter and crumble like fragile glass.

"I'll kill you for hurting them!" Kabocha's eyes weren't the blank mask she wore when killing someone. Her eyes were alight with fire as she let go of her scythe, flashing hand signs in front of her blood covered body. "Fire style: dragon breath jutsu!" Kabocha didn't even need a deep breath as flames passed her lips like second nature. The wrapped ninja produced sound waves from his arms to counter the copious amounts of flames, jumping back once again to avoid the flames the sound didn't take care of.

"Sad, you forgot about me." Kina hissed swinging her staff into his side and sending him flying towards Shosha who came out of the fallen green ninja's shadow scaring the living shit out of everyone, but his teammates. "Who could ever forget you, gorgeous?" Shosha raised took an odd fighting stance, squatting with his hands forward and only his index and middle fingers out. The sound ninja couldn't correct himself because of how hard Kina had hit him.

The other male sound ninja came to his teammate's rescue. Raising his hands towards Shosha to stop him from attacking the wrapped ninja. "I don't think so!" Shikamaru shouted taking hold of him with his shadow possession jutsu.

"Your definitely mine now." Kabocha grinned, leisurely walking towards the captured sound ninja. Swinging her scythe around, a little skip in her step. "I'm gonna kill you...they only want to beat you and win...but I'm going to make sure you never take another breath in the living world." Kabocha licked her lips. The captured sound ninja looked ready to piss himself. Almost everyone in the clearing looked terrified of the lava shinobi that they thought they knew. She looked like a completely different person. All three of them did.

"Kabocha stopped her pursuit as soon as she saw dark aura being casted overhead. She turned her gaze to the now awake Sasuke amazed by the dark power he was emitting. "Shosha, Maru-kun let go and get back!" Kabocha shouted in a panic as Sasuke descended on the sound ninja. She was amazed at how quickly the yellow clad sound ninja was in his grasp.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I think you had the right idea, Kabocha. Especially, since Sakura is all banged up. I'm quite sure that it had to be these sound ninja. What do you think, Kabocha?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the gaping teenager. Everyone was looking at him in horror since he was pulling the sound ninja's arms far behind him. Tenten and Neji also watched on in quiet horror. Kabocha was looking at him with understanding and admiration. Kina and Shosha were looking at him with nothing but respect. They knew what they would do if their loved ones were hurt. Hell, that had just shown how ruthless they could be when they saw the situation.

"I...I think that...you are completely right Sasu…" Kabocha said in a strong voice, but her face portrayed nothing but a dreamy smile. "I don't think he needs those troublesome arms anymore." Brutality, power, intellect, and a commanding attitude all lava shinobi admired. Kabocha was no exception. Shikamaru looked from her to Sasuke with a weird expression. He didn't like where this was going. "Ino, get back in your body! Choji, get over here!" This was too much for them to handle. This was a side to his girlfriend he had never seen before, and he didn't know what to think.

The only thing that could be heard was an ear piercing scream and the sound of arms being dislocated, the yellow clad ninja fell to the ground in a screaming heap. All of the leaf genin gasped, the wrapped ninja swallowed loudly as soon as Sasuke turned his gaze on him. "Your next." Sasuke turned his body to go towards the shivering sound ninja.

"Sasuke, please stop!" Sakura dashed over to him, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his back. "You don't have to fight anymore!" Sakura cried out, and the black marks on Sasuke's skin crawled away to a hidden place under his clothes. Sasuke fell onto his ass, breathing heavily and leaning into Sakura.

"Here...you win...I realize now we're no match for you." The wrapped ninja said surprising everyone by putting his earth scroll onto the ground. He gathered his fallen teammates and bounded off into the treeline. Everyone gave a sigh of relief minus the lava shinobi.

"Your ears, babe.." Kina said in slight alarm, reaching out to wipe the blood from Kabocha's neck. Kabocha raised her hand to touch her ear and neck. She rubbed her fingers together, looking at the blood in confusion. "The sound from the mummy guy must have reached you." Shikamaru said startling her. Shikamaru forgot everything he just saw as soon as he heard she was injured.

"Maru-kun, are you hurt!" Kabocha shouted slightly making everyone cringe. She had never needed to shout before. She only shouted with Naruto because he was yelling as well. "No, no I'm not, troublesome woman. What were you thinking fighting him!" Shikamaru scolded her heavily, flicking her in the forehead.

"Hey, lay off! She was coming to everyone's rescue, and if you haven't noticed we were actually putting them on the defense...and what the fuck happened to you guys anyway! I swear, we can't leave you guys alone for two days without you getting into trouble, and why the _fuck_ is Sakura's hair-" Kina elbowed the shit out of him, cutting off his rant.

"What Shosha means is...we're happy we came to see about you guys. He was worried just as much as we were." Kina said smiling at everyone. Everyone smiled back except an unconscious Naruto, Neji, and TenTen who was shaking Lee violently.

"Are her ears going to be okay!" Ino shouted so Kabocha could hear as well. "She's going to be fine because I know a little medical ninjutsu." Kina said giving a reassuring smile. Kina and Shikamaru helped Kabocha sit, Kina got right to work healing her ears.

"You guys definitely live up to your name, and I can see why Kabocha is called the dragon of the west! Wow!" Choji praised making all three of them grin. "You haven't seen anything yet!" Kabocha yelled, but nowhere near as loud as before.

Kabocha's grin fell off of her face when she caught sight of Sakura cradling Sasuke. Kina and Ino noticed that Kabocha was looking at her hair. "I'm done." Kina said distractedly as she helped Kabocha up with. "Hey, where do you th-" Kabocha put a gentle index finger on her boyfriend's lips to silence him.

"You and Choji should go wake Naruto. We want to go check on Sasuke and Sakura." Kabocha moved her index finger, kissing him quickly and leaving to go to Sakura. Shikamaru looked after her in a slight daze from the quick kiss. Choji laughed loudly, shoving his friend in Naruto's direction. Shosha following behind Choji and Shikamaru making gagging noises.

Kabocha squatted down beside them both. They looked at her in slight alarm, taking in her bloody armor.

"K-Kabocha...w-what…" Kabocha shook her head with a sheepish smile. "It's not mine, Sakura, no need to worry. I'm more worried about you two." Kabocha's smile went from sheepish to gentle looking at their terrified expressions. Across the clearing she could feel everyone's stare on her.

"Did you…" Sasuke trailed off and all Kabocha did was nod, understanding his question without him having to finish. Choji proceeded to bonk Naruto over the head, succeeding in waking him up. "Before he gets over here with all that racket. Let me fix your hair up for you Sakura!" Ino cheered pulling her away from Sasuke. Kina followed after leaving Kabocha alone with Sasuke.

"You've killed before haven't you?" Sasuke whispered, but really didn't ask her. He was telling her more than anything. "Yeah..doesn't get any easier if that's your next question." Kabocha said tiredly.

"My next question was how do you do it?" Sasuke asked looking her in her golden eyes. Golden eyes that looked far older than fifteen. Golden eyes that he hadn't looked into for fear of what was there...what wasn't. "I...I don't know. I just do what I have to. I've never enjoyed what've done, but I'm always doing what I have to regardless of my feelings, ya' know." Kabocha tried giving him a reassuring smile, but he wasn't falling for it this time.

"Have you talked to Shikamaru about...all of that." The statement was extremely hard for Sasuke to get out considering how he felt about the orange haired general before him. Kabocha shook her head in the negative.

"No...he wouldn't understand..." Sasuke felt something in him swell with affection and pride at the fact he knew something about her that her love interest did not. "I'll tell him everything I'be done someday...when he's not so innocent. However...you and I...we have seen our fair share of death, ne?" Kabocha smirked at Sasuke, her dark humor not lost on him. Sasuke smirked back at her.

"Well, you sit here and rest. I have something I need to take care of." Kabocha stood to her feet and went over to the girls. Ino was cutting Sakura's hair, Kina by her said giving feedback. Kabocha assumed her usual squatting position beside Sakura. Sakura jumped at her presence, not at all offending Kabocha.

"I have a newfound respect for you. If I'm being completely honest; I thought you were nothing but mouth and a slight brain. I apologize for my error. You may not have beaten them, but you protected Naruto and Sasuke until help arrived. Sometimes that's all a shinobi can do is protect their teammates so…" Kabocha took out a kunai flipping it around to face toward herself. Everyone seemed to jumped at the fact that she took out a kunai.

Kabocha raised the kunai up to her braid and sliced through the thick braid. The gasp was heard all around as her braid hit the ground. Her once lower back length hair now barely brushing her shoulders. Her hair immediately began to curl to accommodate the extreme loss of hair. Kabocha now sported a curly bob which Shikamaru didn't think looked bad on her. Her heart shaped face was now framed perfectly.

"Hm." Kina hummed running her hand through Kabocha's short curly hair before taking the kunai from her. Kina let her wavy, dark blue hair fall down her back as she released it from it's neat bun. She sliced through her hair with ease, her hair now just below her shoulders. "Why is everyone cutting their hair!? What's going on!" Naruto shouted tackling Kabocha to the ground.

"Hey, you idiot, get off!" Shikamaru shouted coming over to pull Naruto off of her. "A lot has happened since you've been out, Naru-nii. You've even missed me fight!" Kabocha cackled as Shikamaru helped her up and then kept his arm around her waist.

"What! What is going on! Someone please tell me!" Naruto shouted in despair that he hadn't seen her fight. "Argghh! Naruto, shut up!" Sakura screamed punching him across the clearing.

"Kabocha, why did you…" Sakura asked calming down. "Oh! I forgot to explain our actions!" Kabocha said sticking out her tongue.

"They did it out of respect for you. Our village is really serious about certain things. Fallen shinobi, strength, and getting things wrong. You actually showed them what you're capable of, and since you're a female it's even more important to them that they recognize your strength. Females in our village work twice as hard to get recognition, so that's why they cut their hair… they wanted to show you the respect you deserve." Shosha spoke up flinging his arm over Kina's shoulders.

"Wow…" Sakura said in admiration, gasping at Kabocha and Kina's pretty smiles that were directed at her. "Thank you." Sakura bowed to them and they returned it.

"Well, this is nice and all, but we gotta make a call to our allies. It's already been two days, and we haven't gotten the scroll we need." Shosha grumbled towards the end, annoyed that they still couldn't leave that kami forsaken forest.

"That's right..We were supposed to contact them hours ago..will you or Bocha make the call?" Kina asked Shosha. "You can do it, Kabocha, you have more reach than I do." Shosha said grinning at her. Kabocha scowled at her older brother, none to thrilled about wasting more chakra. She was the only one out of three of them that had used any chakra, a little amount for the dragon breath, but chakra no less

"Fine. Should we do it here, or move-"

"No way! You're going to do it right here, so that I can see! I missed everything already, there's no way I'm going to miss whatever you're about to do!" Naruto complained shaking Kabocha by the shoulders. "What a drag! Lay off will you!" Shikamaru smacked Naruto's hands away before the two teens got into an argument. Everyone looking between the two as they argued...Shikamaru never argues….

"It's fine Maru-kun!" Kabocha giggled kissing his cheek. "It's not fine when he keeps taking liberties to what's mine, troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbled not liking Kabocha being man-handled.

"You two are the cutest!" Kina gave the couple a broad smile. "They're sickening." Shosha said, Kina pinched his ribs making him yelp.

"I don't get what's happening." Naruto said scratching his cheek. "Oh, Naruto…" Kabocha let out sigh rubbing her forehead. Everyone either sweat dropped or coughed to cover their laugh.

"Claw to it. We're losing daylight and I'm starving." Shosha said turning Kabocha around and shoving her away from the group. "Ugh! I'm going to kill you!" Kabocha waved her fist at him and Shosha only shrugged with an irritating smirk.

"Well, come on! Do your call thingy!" Naruto cheered making Kabocha roll her eyes. "Be quiet she's getting to it!" Ino and Sakura yelled at him. Neji, Tenten, and Lee watched on quietly as she walked a little further away from everyone.

"Does she really need to go that far?" Lee asked his teammates, Kabocha's ears twitching hearing his question. "Yeah, I do." She turned to smile at him making him blush. Neji narrowed his eyes at her, she didn't even acknowledge him. Kabocha turned back around to face away from everyone. She didn't care to speak with Neji after what happened between them after his father's death. Tenten she was fine with.

She did hand signs in rapid succession. She stopped and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Ninja art: dragon's roar." Kabocha said at her regular volume. She took a deep breath, shimmering green scales crawled up her neck alarming everyone that could see the back of her neck. She tilted her head back and roared to the sky. The sound rumbling more than the trees and the ground. The sound that left her body sounded pure animalistic...and feral.

"W-what is happening?" Choji asked falling to the ground and covering his head. "T-There's no way that s-sound is c-c-coming out o-of h-her!" Sakura said looking up at the shaking sky, and trying to keep her balance. Kina and Shosha stood strong, not at all fazed by the tremors. The roar stopped a whole minute later, but even it stopped the trees continued to shake.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered as Kabocha turned around to give him a sheepish grin. "What exactly was that!? Man, oh man, you are really strong!" Naruto jumped up and down with a grin. Sasuke looked at her nothing short of amazement and adoration. He knew he chose the right girl to fall for.

"You're more than that." Shikamaru said smirking at her, Kabocha's face turned beet red at the face he was giving her. "You-"

Three bodies came down right into their little circle scaring everyone, but the lava shinobi. "W-what the hell!?" Naruto shouted in alarm. All of the leaf shinobi preparing for battle once again.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **See you guys in two weeks or less! I look forward to hearing from you guys! I would also like five reviews again! Pretty, pretty please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Not really much of an author's note. I really want to jump right in!**

 **Thank you for the follow and/or review: xXHannieXx and**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Always amazing to hear from you! Your reviews either make me laugh or grin or both. Kisame is...more...than...a little….involved...mayyyybe...stick around to see what's really going on! (;**

 **Guest: Oooooh thank you beautiful guest! It really means a lot to hear how different my the story is and how Shikoba is progressing. I can't wait to hear from you again! (;**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review lovely guest! I'm happy you love the story, stick around!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Thank you very much for the review! I'm beyond happy you loved the chapter and the story! I worked so hard on that normal point of view! (':**

 **Guest: Omg I'm sorry I made you cry and left you shook-eth! (; I do hope you're enjoying the story and thank you so much for the review.**

 **Dani66: I'm a little late for your request I'm sorry, but you ask for the next chapter so nicely all the time lol. Here ya' go! (;**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

I watched the leaf ninja freak out at the sight of Gin, Zu, and Mae since they didn't recognize them right away. "Calm down for kami sake! Boss called us, although, we were on our way here anyway." Gin said holding his hands up in surrender, but a sharp fang filled grin covered his face. I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the group.

"Why were you on your way here?" Kina took the words right out of my mouth. "All of you are picking up a lot of attention with how much fighting and fluctuating chakra is going on around here." Mae whispered from behind her curtain of burgundy hair making everyone lean in to hear her. She hid behind her hair since none of us can see her face.

"Oh my God! You're worse than Hinata with how quiet you talk!" I smacked Naruto in the back of the neck as I returned to Shikamaru's side. "OW!" Naruto howled and turned to me ready to pounce.

"Don't even think about it." Shikamaru said and I turned just in time to catch a scowl on his handsome features. "Well, well, well I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it." Gin cackled along with Shosha.

"For once...I actually know what you guys are talking about." I giggled with Ino and Kina. Shikamaru's scowl worsened at the sight of us laughing. "What is happening?" Lee asked, a little closer than he used to be.

"Shikamaru is protecting boss." Mae whispered making Naruto start up again about how quiet she was. "Awwwww, Shikamaru!" Ino gushed attempting to pinch his cheek. I caught Sasuke's irritated look out of the corner of my eye and chose to ignore it. I didn't want to waste anymore time on his weird misguided affection for me.

"I think it's sweet." I made sure to turn and look Shikamaru in his soft brown eyes. He blushed and looked away from me. "However, we will talk later about the rough housing relationship I have with Naruto. Now, we have business to attend to, and I'm sure all of you do too. How many of you have found your scrolls?" All of them chose to avoid looking at me, I sighed at their blatant physical answer.

"We have two earth scrolls, boss." Gin said reaching into his standard lava village military robes. "Do you have an earth or heaven scroll?" Mae whispered tilting her head slightly.

"We have two heaven scrolls." I said motioning for Shosha to trade with Gin. I kept our original heaven scroll inside of my mesh top. The two of them swapped scrolls and the hairs on my arms stood to attention with how tense the leaf ninja stood around watching the exchange.

"I'll fight you for your heaven scroll." Sasuke declared looking straight at Gin, Zu, and Mae. A malicious grin took over Gin's angular face. "Do you really want to go against all of us, boy?" Mae and Zu tensed up even further at his sides.

"Sasuke, no! We aren't in any condition to fight. This isn't the time for that!" Sakura begged Sasuke and pulled on his sleeve. "I say bring it on!" Naruto cheered with a determined grin.

"You are actually stupid if you think you can take them down with the condition your all in." Kina scolded Naruto and Sasuke making them flinch at her tone. Kina was such a soft, motherly teenager, I had to keep myself from shuddering at her tone.

"No, no. If they want to battle us, by all means please do." Gina said pulling out his twin sai. "Just a little warning...I killed three leaf genin for a scroll I didn't even need. I'm willing to kill three more just to make a point." Everyone froze at what he said so casually. My insides were terrified, but I showed a strong, angry face. I wasn't terrified that he had killed anyone, or terrified that he would kill me and my team. I was terrified for the three missing leaf genin that frequented our little group. I clutched Shikamaru's hand in my own. I was more than positive he could feel my hand shake.

"Gin...I'm only going to ask once...did you kill Kiba, Hinata, and Shino?" I asked in an even voice, and it seemed it everyone was holding their breath waiting for this psycho's answer. Gin had the same personality as Shosha...maybe a little rougher and bloodthirsty and that's saying something. I loved Gin, he is Shosha's best friend, but I prayed to the dragons at Shi that he didn't do anything to them.

"Kiba, Shino, and Hinata! Are you kidding me!? Killing someone, _anyone,_ is bad! Killing them would be worse, but killing anyone in general is-"

"Pipe down, thickness! I didn't kill the shy girl, dog boy, and weird one!" Gin said flippantly. I didn't breathe a sigh of relief because of what Choji was saying about killing someone. I had killed someone before...I had killed someone not even eight hours ago. I was a cold-blooded killer, and now I got insight of what he thought of killers. I was sure all of them thought the same about killers.

"Kabocha…" Sasuke said softly to my left. I turned my head away from Gin towards him. He was giving me the 'are you okay' look. I smiled reassuringly at me and he shook his head at me. I turned back to Gin, Zu, and Mae.

"Would you mind heading back to the tour with us?" I asked confusing everyone. "Why? Yeah, of course we'll go with you, but why?" Gin asked putting away his sai.

"She wants to chaperone you, just to make sure you don't kill anyone else." Shosha crossed his arms with a knowing frown. I scowled at him, turning my attention back to the blonde in front of me. "True." I didn't see the point in denying it, but my confirmation made the leaf shinobi finally take a breath. The lava shinobi, however, were annoyed...even Kina.

"He did what he had to do. We do the same thing, Bocha." Kina scolded me this time, and I understood where she was coming from. I was pretending for the leaf. I was pretending I wasn't this warped person from killing. I was pretending that I never killed someone just so that they wouldn't see me differently. She was annoyed with me because I was shaming Gin for something I do too.

"Yeah…" I whispered hesitantly. I felt a tug on my hand and looked up at Shikamaru. The most beautiful smile covered his kissable mouth. My eyes flickered down to his soft, reassuring smile. I blinked slowly and took a deep breath to remember that we weren't alone. I smiled back at my tamer as my heart picked up to an unhealthy level at just seeing his smile.

"Let's get a move on then." Everyone jumped at the new baritone voice in the clearing. Gin, Shosha, and Kina laughed while Mae giggled at a mouse volume. I shook my head with a smile. Zu actually spoke for once. He literally only spoke when he found it absolutely necessary.

"There's no way that hot sound came out of you!" Tenten screamed from next to Lee and Neji. All I did was grin, I kissed Shikamaru's cheek...lingering longer than necessary. "Those two are sickening." Shosha grumbled to Gin, I scowled at them both and they pretended to talk about something else.

"We're heading to the tower. We'll see the rest of you there...hopefully." Kina said smiling at everyone which all of the returned.

"Be safe, Maru-kun." I put emphasis on his nickname, I made eye contact as I backed away from him to join my team and fellow comrades. "You too." He smirked lazily at me making me blush.

"For the love of-!" Shosha cried out only to be elbowed by Kina. "You be safe Naruto. Don't be reckless. Work smarter and not harder." I glared at Naruto who stuck his tongue out at me making me laugh.

"It was nice meeting you all." Mae bowed before joining us. "See you all soon!" I called out as we disappeared into the treetops and headed for the tower. There were a lot of teams trailing below us, but none of them were headed for the tower.

"It doesn't look like there's a lot of squads that have their scrolls." Gin noted, eyes darting around to look at every squad. I also looked around as well, but only to see if we had been followed. Our speed made reaching the tower in less than a day child's play, but of course there is no such thing as smooth sailing in the life of a shinobi.

The tower was in our sights, and we had to stop right before a booby trap. "GET BACK!" Shosha roared startling all of us. Every single one of us flipped backwards to keep from getting caught in the net and having some odd leech like creatures fall on us.

I scowled, bringing out my summoning scroll. Aisuru Kaze poofed into my grasp as soon as my blood hit the scroll. "I suggest you come out and fight...or we _will_ come find you." I growled smelling the air. Shosha stood completely still, barely breathing, just so he could pinpoint their location my smell.

"You got' em?" Gin asked not taking his golden eyes away from the treetops just in case those leeches decided to rain down on us. Gin couldn't pinpoint them exactly with his hearing or smell yet since his dragon abilities were new. There was no way we were going to get hit with the six of us standing at attention. "Yeah…" Both Shosha and I answered together.

"Only one click to the east..." I said. "...and then go straight up." Shosha finished for me. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"They're headed this way. They think they caught us, but I'm more than positive that they are _our_ catch." Gin grinned looking at the rustling treetops as nine ninja came raining down on us. I didn't expect ninja to be hanging out in groups as big as nine. It didn't make too much of a difference to thee six of us. Nine, nineteen, or ninety never made a difference to lava shinobi especially two elite squads. I looked at the sand headbands tied in various places on their bodies.

"We're in luck, boys! They've got an abundance of scrolls for the taking and all we need are two heaven and an earth!" The 'leader' bellowed and all of us comrades laughed with him. "Did he just reveal his whole dynamic?" Gin asked annoyed with the whole evil villain traits.

"Yeah...but he doesn't know that we're the evil-" Kina started but was cut off by an intense gust of wind. She was thrown back a ways, Shosha and Mae taking off after her. "Too much talking. Give us your scroll-" I didn't even let this arrogant dragon fotter finish his sentence. A personal courtesy for Kina.

"You could have lived." I growled as my mood began shifting from furious to blank and cold. I shifted my weight behind Aisuru kaze, making a wide arc to hit all of them in one swing. "Wind style: wind scythe jutsu!" I cried out, all of the sand scrambling in a frightened frenzy. I caught three arms and a leg from various bodies. My balde didn't have to touch them. My scythe passing by them made the wind surrounding the blade reach out to cut them if they were close enough, and some of them were definitely close enough.

A lot of "you bitch" was going around amongst them since some of them were missing a limb or two...or maybe three depending on who got hit the most. "How dare you get started without us!" Gin fake cried in a singsong voice and coming up from behind to back me up. I rolled my neck and spun Aisuru Kaze above me.

"Sorry. You can help me clear them out." I answered in a flat voice. "Earth style: dirt drill jutsu!" I slammed my scythe down, the earth splitting on impact. "Earth style: mole jutsu!" Gin disappeared into the hole I created confusing and scaring some of the sand shinobi.

"Get that lizard bitch, and watch out for that grey eyed freak!" The leader shouted and all of the sand shinobi scrambled to get to me. "We're always forgotten." Kina let out a sigh, appearing in front me unharmed. Zu, Mae, and Shosha following behind her.

She threw her staff, completely throwing off the enemy since they thought she was going to swing it. "Water style: water wave jutsu." She gracefully stepped on her staff and let water bellow out from her mouth. "Lightning style: lightning strands!" Shosha called out in a flash of hand signs. Lightning escaped from his fingertips and joined Kina's wave. A chorus of screams rang out as some of the sand shinobi that were missing limbs were too slow to dodge the large scale attack.

I disappeared and reappeared behind the remaining six sand shinobi in a swirl of flames. "Ninja art: dragon breath jutsu!" I let the fire flow freely from my lungs. Fire being my natural element right before earth style. "Wind style-" The foolish sand shinobi didn't even get to finish his jutsu before being singed instead of burned to a crisp.

"You're getting slow." Shosha said with a senbon in his mouth. "Just hungry...and tired." I excused my sluggish mannerisms and he snorted.

"She's not slow. I think they're just a little better than we anticipated." Mae murmured flashing hand signs in front of her chest. "Ninja art: voodoo jutsu." I heard the jutsu just in time to grasp Shosha and drop him off in front of the leader of the sand shinobi. He snatched the senbond from his mouth and began jabbing at the dirty blonde ninja.

"Damn you're fast." Just as he said that Shosha nicked his cheek. "Gotcha." Shosha grinned maliciously. Gin made a sudden appearance and yanked two of the remaining six sand ninjas under the ground. The ground rumbling beneath our feet followed by battle cries and screams. Shosha returned to Mae's side and handed her the senbon.

"He's all yours." I heard him whisper to her, he took out another senbon and dashed off to get more blood. "Thank you." She raised the senbon to her face, her tongue coming out to take the blood onto her tongue. Mae's skin turned black instantly.

"W-wait! Wait, please! I know that technique! You worship the God Jashin-"

"Wrong." I said stooping low and leaving Mae for Zu to protect on his own. I dashed past the now paralyzed dirty blonde to get to the rest of his comrades with Shosha. I swung Aisuru Kaza low cutting off a man's feet starting from the ankles, as soon as his bloody nubs hit the ground he screeched in pain. He fell to his knees and I spun in a circle, liberating his head from his shoulders. I snatched the head from the air by its hair. I took the headband in one fluid motion before tossing it to Kina. She swung her staff, hitting the head into the person she was fighting.

Mae held a kunai to her throat and slit it with ease. The dirty blonde began to gargle on his own blood. She lowered her head back to its regular height and looked at the dying sand leader. "She is correct. I am not a Jashin follower. I just studied the notorious Hidan's sacrificial methods and turned this methods into my own personalized jutsu." Mae explained to the dying man. "It still has a lot of kinks to work out, like how it leaves me vulnerable, but I'm only telling you this because you deserve to know how you died." Mae said in a slightly louder voice. Zu still standing to protect her as she collected the dying blonde's headband.

"KOBA!" The last three sand shinobi standing called out to their leader. Kina flipped her staff around and let the blade escape the end. She stabbed right through one of the sand shinobi's shoulder. I came up behind him as Kina held him in place. I swung Aisuru Kaze and performed a hemicorporectomy, cutting him in half at the waist. I collected his headband as well.

Gin reappeared from the hole that I created for him. I looked over my shoulder at him. "You spent all that time down there and only got two?" I questioned in a flat tone. Gin smacked his lips and flashed his fangs at me. "You took two down too! I took _two_ down there in the dark with me, _and_ it was hard to breath!" Gin waved one of his bloody sai at me.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue as Shosha finished taking down the last two on his own. Poison dripping down his chin as he straightened from his personal fighting stance. "Seems to me that I won our little contest." Shosha grinned at all of us.

"I'm sorry you had to protect me and couldn't participate Zu." Mae whispered, and all of us could tell she was sad. "It's fine." Zu's baritone voice assured her and she tilted her head in a happy manner.

"I'm starving." Kina said with a slight pout making Shosha drool over her. "I can give you some-" I used the butt end of Aisuru Kaze to hit him in the stomach... _hard._

"Never speak like that in front of me again, and never complain about Maru-kun and I ever again. We are never that graphic." I shuddered at what Shosha almost said, I felt my personality returning quickly.

"I'm sure those two are worse behind closed doors." I heard Gin whisper to Zu and Mae making me turn my glare on him. He looked away and whistled to the treetops. Mae giggled quietly behind her hair while Zu stayed quiet. "Still hungry." Kina said walking past all of us and straight to the tower.

"W-wait for us!" Shosha shouted after her while Zu, Mae, and I followed after him. We stepped into the dark building and immediately looked around. "Doesn't look like anyone is here." Gin said looking doing a three hundred and sixty degree turn.

"Wrong." I answered with Shosha. There are only two other teams here from what we could hear and smell. "Food." Kina whined lightly leaning into Shosha and then shoving him, letting him know that she wanted him to lead her to some food. He complied easily and began leading her away from the four of us. She obviously was getting angry from lack of good food, a symptom she didn't acquire often since we made frequent stops or I cooked for her.

"You guys should go eat and relax too. I'll catch up in a minute." I told them and they easily agreed. The three of them followed after Kina and Shosha to get food. I made sure they were gone before I wandered off to find the source of the heartbeats. I didn't get far before running into a solid and slightly itchy body.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was…" I trailed off looking at the wide eyed redhead in front of me. I frowned at his unusual stare. "Your hair…" I finally noticed his weird stare was directed towards my hair. He actually raised his hand and ran it through my hair, stopping at the nape of my neck. His gentle grip became bruising instantly. He yanked my head back slightly ripping a deep growl from my throat. One of my hands went up to grasp his wrist while the other went into my weapons pouch to get the summoning scroll. His unoccupied hand snatched my other wrist in a crushing grip, I bit back a cry as he scented my throat.

" **Who hurt you?"** I shuddered as the Shukaku made an appearance. "I cut it myself. Two other girls also cut their hair. Release me _now._ " I growled through sharp teeth making him rumble in what sounded like approval. I could feel my chakra spike and lash out wildly like a caged animal.

" **That's right little pumpkin...fight me."** The nickname made the shudder in my body halt as power flooded my veins at his touch. **"Don't think I don't know what we do to you."** He rumbled scenting my neck once more making me cringe in embarrassment. The only chant going through my mind was that I loved Shikamaru and no amount of power increase was going to change...that. Love. I _loved_ Shikamaru.

"Unhand me now or loose both of your Shi forsaken arms." I spoke calmly, but the smoke coming from my mouth told another story. The shukaku cackled but released me upon my request. I scowled at Gaara as he returned to consciousness.

"You won't get a second chance to put your hands on me, Gaara of the Desert. I will kill you _both_ before it happens again." I stepped closer just to be sure my message was heard. He opened his mouth to respond to me, I whipped around not caring what he had to say. I marched to where I could hear Zu, Kina, Shosha, and Mae chatting. The red headed troll was going to be the death of me.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Woah, that ending though! Stay tuned for the preliminaries...you're going to want to see them. (;**

 **P.s. I'm planning something very special for when we hit 100 reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out sooner since you guys had to wait so long for the next chapter. Let's dive in!**

 **Thank you very much for the favorite and/or follow: Kr1ssy, kikibee22, HACKMia, MeTheDaydreamer, Sparrowhawk8.20, Modblue, hikari-hime 01, DeniseRenee and Ko-neko Yokai**

 **Guest: I'm elated your enjoying it so far! Thank you very much for your review lovely guest!**

 **Guest: I'm ecstatic that you're enjoying Kabocha! She's only going to get more complex as the story goes on! Stay tuned!**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Always great to hear from you! Kabocha and her squad are definitely worth their salt. I am also going through some Shikoba withdrawals with so much fighting and so little romance! We've got three chapters (at the most) before we get to the real meat and potatoes of their relationship. ):**

 **Sanura Bey: Thank you so much for the review! I'm literally everywhere with ideas lol stay tuned to see more of them!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Omg thank you so much; I really love seeing your reviews! Multiple methods to my madness regarding Kabocha and Gaara, but we all know who Kabocha is gushing over. (;**

 **Dani66: I think...you just gave me an idea…(;**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for the review! I'm happy you're enjoying everything so far! Stick around for more!**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

"Excuse me." Shosha crossed his arms looking at our uncle Hikari. He had been away for quite some time on a mission unknown to even us. It was a big surprise to see him...and here no less.

"You're excused." Hikari said with a grin that, for once, met his icy blue eyes. Shosha rolled his eyes making Kina giggle and me smile. "The hell are you doing here?" Shosha's clipped speech didn't phase uncle Hikari who just shrugged.

"Once a team has reached this tower the two scrolls that were retrieved summon a higher ranked shinobi. I requested to be the higher ranked summons for you three." Uncle Hikari said in a bored manner furthering Shosha's scowl. "What he means to say, before he explodes, is why did you request us?" Kina asked in a calm manner.

"Isn't it obvious?" Uncle Hikari snorted. "I didn't want to walk back to see the final matches; being summoned made my life so much easier. I've been gone for almost a month so more traveling wasn't something that appealed to me." All three of us deadpanned.

I looked at his tired face with a concerned look. "I see you guys aren't too worse for ware." Uncle Hikari's eyes scanned over us, but stayed on me for a moment longer. "What's that look for?"

"You look exhausted." I said almost reaching for him. He stopped looking rested the day my momma died, the only difference now is that he looked...beat up. He looked ruffled and more than a little weary. "I'll be fine." He waved me off making my face match Shosha's.

"It's time for you all to head out to hear the Hokage's speech. I heard there are a lot of teams left, so I'm sure there is something else going on." Uncle Hikari said motioning for us to follow after him out of the private room we had been placed in to summon him. We followed after him without anymore conversation and into an arena. Team began filing in, more teams than I liked to see considering the four teams we had gotten rid of.

' _Looks like we didn't do enough to the competition.'_ I thought darkly to myself looking around to make sure my Maru-kun made it, along with my lovable adopted brother Naruto. I stood in the front with Shosha behind me and Kina behind him. I breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto and Shikamaru came to stand on either side of me. Sasuke tried to take Naruto's place, but of course Naruto was oblivious to that fact. Gaara tried to take Shikamaru's spot, but Shikamaru leisurely (what seemed like leisurely) took the spot by my side where he belonged.

I purposely brushed my hand against his before all the teams could settle and the Hokage began to speak. Shikamaru's fingers twitched along with a ghost of a smirk on his face. He definitely looked like he had been in a fight...maybe even two just by looking at his clothing. I glanced back to observe Ino and Choji, whom looked just as bad as he did.

"You're looking good." He mumbled to me, and I couldn't even fight the smirk off my face. "...in more ways than one I hope." I winked at him and his ghost of a smirk turned into an embarrassed grin. I definitely couldn't miss the chance to flirt with him. It was going to be awhile before we got any alone time, so I was taking what I could _get_.

"You know what I meant, but now that you mention it…" Shikamaru's blushed lightened as his eyes darkened slightly. "I wish we had gotten here sooner just to make sure you were _all good_." Shikamaru's brown eyes trailed from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet, his eyes taking their time over my breast plate, ass, and crotch. Now, it was my turn to blush. A flirting Shikamaru was one of my favorite Shikamaru's

"Is my Maru-kun flirting with me?" I fake gasped putting one of my clawed hands to my chest. "I'll do a lot more than that when this is all over." Shikamaru's posture wasn't slouched, he was leaning slightly towards me and towering. I was admiring his teenage boy hormones so much right now. A shiver rocked my body to the core, even more so than when Gaara touches me and I feel a surge of power.

"Are you two done!? My ears are bleeding and now I'm scared for life." Shosha hissed in a whisper behind us. I had completely forgotten about his heightened hearing...to be honest I had completely forgotten where we were. I blushed in raw embarrassment as Shikamaru returned to his relaxed posture with a shrug and a roll of his eyes.

I glanced over to see everyone was finally in place. My eyes caught Gin's since he was standing on the opposite end from where I was. He had a shit eating grin on his face flailing his arms slightly to make sure he had our attention. Our as in my, Shikamaru, and Shosha's attention. Gin moaned loud enough for us to hear as he made a fist with his hand going towards his mouth, his thumb tucked in his hand but still out enough to resemble…

I scowled at Gin ready to scream across the room. He was making obscene gestures and noises while Shosha groaned and gagged from a fake illness. I could feel my whole body heat up in anger and embarrassment. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but a spool of ninja wire hit him in the back of the head. "Hey!" He rubbed the back of his head looking behind him. All of us looked behind us to see and innocent looking Kina with an angel smile.

A throat cleared making all of us snap to attention. It seems goofing around was over. I looked over to where the noise came from to see the Hokage ready to speak. He began to explain the point of the chunin exams, but my attention was taken away as two figures joined the other leaf shinobi in the background. I made no mistake at recognizing the two individuals.

Father and uncle Gorudo had come to see the matches. They took spots on either side of uncle Hikari. Uncle Gorudo had been disappearing periodically and now I could see why. He looked...stronger. The tired, wary expression that made a home on his face for the past year was still there, but he was out of his pajamas and even his official diplomatic leader robes. He stood tall in a long sleeve fishnet shirt, traditional lava village shinobi pants adorn his legs along with traditional shinobi shoes. He was dressed in all black minus his deep red pants. A sword strapped to his back along with ninja pouches on his thighs. It was an outfit I hadn't seen him in...ever.

His face was blank as he watched the Hokage speak. I watched him watch the Hokage, my hearing just focusing on him breathe. The muscles were new and he wasn't lean like uncle Hikari. He was almost as bulky as father. The thought of my loving uncle fighting put fear in my heart. The outfit alone was scary to me. I had never even seen him raise a hand to harm anyone...he only used words to do so. He used to train me in speed and wearing my armor but it didn't extend beyond that. He passed me to my mother to further my training.

My attention was taken away from my uncle as soon as everyone began making their way upstairs. I felt my hand being grasped and then pulled gently by Shikamaru. "Are you okay?" He asked gently, but his gaze was looking over at my uncles and father. I nodded at him with a small smile, squeezing his hand to reassure him. He led me upstairs and we leaned against the wall behind Asuma, Ino, and Choji. Mae, Zu, Gin, Kina, and Shosha took up residence beside them. The other ninjas passing us to find somewhere to stand to watch the matches.

"I see you kids made it." Shosha said as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stopped by us. "Who you calling kids!?" Naruto shouted at him making me sigh. Shosha loved pushing his buttons; it was in our blood to tussle and argue I suppose.

"I think he means you three. You guys were really struggling." Gin said cackling as all three of Kakashi's genin glared heatedly at him. "Hopefully you won't be dragon fodder during these preliminaries because I know if you get me...your dead." Gin's cackling came to halt as he grinned at them. Everyone minus the lava shinobi shuddered at his malicious words.

"H-hey! I-it's only a tournament. What's y-your problem!?" Sakura shouted and stuttered in fear. Gin only shrugged, the grin never leaving his slim face. "Gin…" I said in a normal voice catching everyone's attention.

"Relax." I smiled at him knowing that no one understood him unless they were from the lava village. Our shinobis personalities were born from a hostile training environment and ruthless missions. I wanted him to be himself...but I just didn't know how to tell him to turn it down. Kina, Shosha, and Zu frowned at me. Gin's grin also left and he shrugged at me.

"What is Gorudo-sama doing here?" Zu's timber voice made an appearance. Everyone turned to look over to Gorudo conversing quietly with Hikari. "Such beautiful men, not as beautiful as Sasuke though." Ino said with a dreamy sigh making Shosha and I cringe.

"Why is the entire Kasai family so attractive! It's not fair!" Lee cried from beside Naruto. "Thank you." I giggled at the indirect comment towards my looks.

"You're right about that, Lee. Lady Kireina was just as beautiful...like you Kabocha." Sakura told me with a gentle smile making me smile back at her. My heart was hurting a little, but the way she spoke about my momma made me happy even through the pain.

"Mom was way prettier than you, pumpkin head." Shosha said in a joking voice with a small smile. "Your no Shikamaru, Shosha." I stuck my tongue out at him, I caught Shikamaru blushing while Shosha made a disgusted face. Sasuke rolled his eyes with an annoyed look on his face. Gin cried out in laughter with Ino and Choji.

"Hey, look the first match is up!" Naruto said excitedly. The names went rapidly and finally came to a stop on Sasuke. I glanced back at Sasuke's beat up, exhausted state. Sasuke smirked, "about time." Sasuke went into the ring no problem.

"Is your friend going to make it out of this?" Mae asked me quietly. "He's an Uchiha...he'll be fine." I told her with a smirk. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder briefly to smirk at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, he turned back to Yoroi. I had a lot of faith in Sasuke, I had been training with him for the past year. He was good, but got better with every single session.

"Let's Sasuke!" Ino, Sakura, and Naruto cheered. I rolled my eyes in amusement. "BEGIN!" The match officiator semi-yelled through his sickness. I frowned as Sasuke was taken down quickly, he still didn't have my concern...yet. Yoroi began to suck up his chakra making me cringe at Sasuke's lack of power.

"It's not looking good." Gin tsk'd through his teeth with a smile. I ignored him, my fang clipped my lip as I bit down. He was making me nervous until he disappeared and reappeared, kicking Yoroi under his chin and sending him into the air. Sasuke followed after him but from behind. He hesitated when that same mark from before began to take over his body. I let out a breath when he shook it off and took Yoroi down, and landing a devastating blow to his abdomen. Sasuke flipped and landed on his stomach, he pulled up onto his ass while breathing heavily.

"Yeah Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura cheered for him. My smirk turned into a smile at his victory...even though he had me a bit worried in the beginning. Kakashi went down to retrieve him and take him away.

"Let the next match begin!" The names began to go by rapidly once again. My eyes widened as my name came up...against Zu. I hardened my features not wanting to look taken aback by having to go against a fellow lava shinobi. "Zu Moritora and Kabocha Kasai." I pulled out my summoning scroll to get my scythe. Aisuru Kaze poofed into my hand.

"Come on Kabocha! You can do it! That mopey kid doesn't have anything on you!" Naruto cheered for me loudly as I pushed off of the wall. "Try not to get hurt." Shikamaru said in a nonchalant manner. I looked him in the eye to see his concern.

I winked at him, "don't worry Maru-kun, we can play doctor if I get hurt." I grinned at his bright red face. "Would you be serious-" I cut him off with a brief kiss. Everyone looked at us in shock except for the lava shinobi and Asuma. I could feel my father's gaze burning into the side of my head.

"I'm a big, _strong woman,_ Maru-kun. Don't insult me by underestimating me." My grin was gone as I made my way down the stairs to the waiting Zu. "Watch yourself. You know what he'll do...and what they'll do if you lose yourself." Shosha warned as I passed by him. I glared at him from the corner of my eye, and continued on walking. I finally made it to the bottom, twirling Aisuru Kaze at my side.

"You want to use weapons for this?" Zu asked me calmly. He also pulled out a scroll and I nodded in confirmation. A spiked ball and chain appeared in his grasp. "Are you two finally ready?" We both nodded to the instructor.

"Alright begin!" The words barely left his mouth as Zu kicked the spiked ball up and sung it around at an impressive speed. He shot it out towards me, I frowned at the basic attack. I swung my scythe with one hand, deflecting the ball with ease. He sprinted forward as the ball went behind him. He used momentum to swing it back at me. I sighed deflecting it again, and got ready for his direct attack that never came.

I frowned in confusion as a smirk actually touched his face as he jumped back. He retrieved the ball, and I never noticed the chain coming around behind me. It wrapped around my body starting at my throat. I felt the cracks in my bones before anyone else heard it. I winced internally as he yanked my body towards him. "Ninja art: dragon scales jutsu." I screamed, the chains stopped getting tighter since the dragon scales were too hard to crack. He swung me into the air and back down. My head smacking against the ground before the rest of my body. He dragged me across the ground towards himself.

"Kabocha!" I heard Naruto yell my names through my headache. The scales didn't cover my head so I had to applaud his thinking. "I think that's enough." I felt my emotions leave, I didn't want to keep making Naruto and Maru-kun worry for me. "Wind style: wind scythe jutsu." I spoke calmly as wind covered the blade of Aisuru Kaze. I flicked my wrist and broke the chains using the wind on Aisuru Kaze.

"You're truly a mockery of our village." Zu said as he collected the chains with ease. The chain was kept together by his chakra. The pieces of the broken chain came back together in his hand. "What was that?" I asked him, giving him a chance to take back what he said. I had no intentions of forgetting it though.

"I said...you are a mockery to our village. You let me swing you around like a ragdoll and all for what...because you didn't want to hurt me. I've seen you burn entire villages to the ground in a fit of-?" I was on him before he could even finish his little speech. I was tired of people talking ill of me. Strangers was one thing, but this teenager from my own village struck a chord deep in my soul. I swung my scythe for a _lethal_ blow. He ducked with ease, swinging his ball up and into my stomach. I didn't even flinch as it clinked uselessly against my armor.

"Mockery…" I said in a dead voice. "...odd you would say such things since you know what I'm capable of." I growled out quietly as I swung my scythe down to split him right in half.

"You've forgotten that your nothing but a girl trying to fill armor that was never meant for you." Zu's voice was making my anger creep up faster. I could feel my movements becoming faster, but sloppier. His chain shot past my ear, the speed burning my ear and distorting my hearing on that side. It came around again to wrap around my throat. He yanked me so we were face to face. I bared my fangs at him, snapping my teeth like a rabid animal.

"See...you can barely control yourself. That's alright I'll be rid of you...just like your doesn't have to deal with your mother anymore." He whispered in my ear. I felt my body tense up completely. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. The thud making my headache even worse. I didn't even notice that Gin and Shosha had heard what he said with their enhance hearing. My scythe poofed back into my summoning scroll at my demand. I grit my teeth, hearing them grin together in my mouth.

"I'm going...TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I roared snatching his weak chain from around my neck. He jumped back with a satisfied smile. M vision had become nothing short of tunnel vision. He was my target. There was no way he was getting away from me...alive.

I gave chase, keeping low to the ground as I brought my fists up for a hand to hand brawl. He let go of his chain to meet me blow for blow. He was faster, but by no means was he stronger than I am. "Ninja art: dragon fists!" Chakra covered my hands as I swung towards his head and caught the bottom half of his jaw. A sickening crack could be heard throughout the arena. He flew to the side, but caught himself. He landed unsteadily, barely being able to spit out the blood pooling in his mouth. I could feel my fiery chakra blazing through my body at my anger.

I loosened my armor on my wrists quickly, followed by my shins, and last my breast plate. "Your a dead man." I called out dropping the heavy armor to the ground and barreling straight for him fangs bared. He did a backbend to avoid my fist, but I wasn't having it. I clasped both hands above my head and brought them down into his stomach. He gave a cry as blood flew from his mouth. His body hit the ground hard and disappeared in a thick cloud of black smoke.

I growled as the smoke threw off my sense of smell, with my one barely working ear I heard him come up from underground behind me. I spun around catching him by the throat and grinning at him. "Sneaky...but not quite." I whispered to him through my grin realizing that he must have switched out when I took my armor off.

"Don't underestimate me...little girl." He hissed at me bringing his spiked ball at a speed my eyes barely caught. I dodged to the left, releasing him, but still getting cut on my cheek. I reached my hand out to grab his chain, his raw chakra burning my hands but it didn't matter to me. It was his turn to be yanked as I yanked him towards me, he was going to fast to dodge my attack. "Ninja art: lava wave jutsu." I took a deep breathe and let the lava spill from my lips. His eyes widened in shock as the large waves of lava came at him. He was going to melted in seconds had it not been for him throwing the other end of his chain towards the statue and pulling himself off course. The wave crashed down melting into the ground and turning into dirt.

Zu looked slightly shaken as he stood on top of the statue, the chain of his weapon looking slightly thinner. The chain was draining him faster than I expected. "Should I come to you." I asked in a bored tone. I was calming myself down so I wouldn't make anymore anger driven mistakes. I didn't need father butting into this fight because I couldn't control myself. He glared at me, but I didn't give him the chance to answer. I held up two fingers, letting the flames swallow my body. I reappeared in front of him startling him.

I clasped both of my hands above my head and slammed them down into his skull before he could even react. I propelled myself down with his twisting body, making sure to rear my fist back. "Fire style: fire palm!" I roared swinging my fist forward into his stomach. Saliva and blood flew from his mouth. He hit the ground with a sickening crack, I landed on him feet first. He let out an another anguished cry.

My head pounding even more as my chakra kept draining because of all the jutsus I was using. Especially the dragon scales jutsu that too constant chakra. I called forth Aisuru Kaze, stepping off of him as I did so. "Release." I whispered making the scales fade away.

"I'll be sure to leave your headband behind...I don't need such a disgraceful ninja's headband to add to my collection." I spun my scythe behind me, raising it above my head with a swift, effortless motion.

"Do you yield...are you unable to continue?" I heard the instructor call out to Zu. "We don't yield." Zu and I answered back except Zu's voice was nothing but a whisper.

"...to be killed by the woman I despise the most...how ironic." Zu whispered in the dead quiet stadium. I gripped the handle a little tighter, I could feel my body prickle from the looks I was getting. I glanced up and caught my father's eyes, his cold golden eyes telling me what to do. I glanced to my right to look at my Maru's face. He was shocked? His expression left me confused.

My body felt hyper vigilant, my senses heightened. My claws were longer, I could feel my fangs cutting into my lip more prominently, and my whole body was shaking with barely contained power. There was a shift in my body that I wasn't aware of...a physical shift. I looked down at Zu making sure to meet his eyes.

"Are you going to be disgraced in our village just to show a foreign village that you're not a monster...we are _all_ monsters. What we have trained to do...what we have _done_ in the name of our village. I hate you because of your multiple personalities...choose one whether it's your Konoha persona or the merciless lava village general. Don't disgrace me...get this over with." It was the most I had ever heard him speak, but I understood him on a deeper level now. I was a lot less angry, and I also knew what I had to do.

"I understand you now...I will also be taking your headband." I steeled my resolve and brought my scythe down towards his throat.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Let me know how I did on the fight scene! I'll see you all in two weeks! Stay tuned! (;**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I always make sure that I don't go over two weeks because I have stories I'm reading that haven't been updated in more than that. I literally post exactly two weeks from the last post date, but this is a slight "FILLER" chapter. It's short because it is being cut from the next REAL chapter. This is a memory that Kabocha is experiencing as she's bringing her scythe down. I'm posting this because I received a very concerning review, so I wanted to address it as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you for the new favorite and/or follow: Kr1ssy, Arianna Le Fay, and RaccoonJess**

 **Dani66: Always great to hear from you! Thank you so much for the feedback! Your predictions** _ **might**_ **be coming true. (; I can't wait to hear what you have to say to the next real chapter!**

 **Sanura Bey: Thank you so much for the review! You're definitely not going to want to miss what happens next! Stay tuned! (:**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Hey Kitty good to hear from you! You** _ **might**_ **be right about Maru...or maybe not.(; I'm also super happy you're enjoying Kabocha's fighting skills! I've been waiting to showcase them even more. Also, I had a good laugh about your phone! I need my phone to do that too! LOL**

 **Pigs103: I am so, so sorry for all the confusion I've caused. Yes, Gorudo is Kabocha, Tsuyoi, and Shosha's father. Kabocha and Shosha are unaware of this, but Tsuyoi knows Jun is not their father. It wasn't a typo, it was an early easter egg for the readers. I did say Kireina (Kabocha's mom) is Jun's tamer, lover, and best friend. We all know that isn't true. Gorudo only said that to Kabocha to keep up appearances. Kiriena was forced to marry Jun, her true love is Gorudo, always has been and always will be. The only ones that are aware of Kabocha's true lineage are the Hokage, Lava village council, Shikaku, Jun, Tsuyoi, and Gorudo; in the eyes of** _ **all**_ **village laws Jun is her father. He is allowed to marry her off to whomever he sees fit since Kiriena is no longer alive. She gave the power of choosing her husband to Hikari, but no one knows this since Jun burned her will. Gorudo doesn't actually have a say in anything, he has to manipulate everything from the shadows with Hikari. After the fight with Pein there will be two chapters dedicated to Lava village history. I was tempted to post it now because your review concerned me so much, but it wouldn't fit here and I need it for later. If you have any more questions do not be afraid to ask. I'm sorry again for all the confusion.**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

"Hey." A blurry voice whispered from somewhere in my room. I scrunched my nose up, and turned away from the glaring sun. "Hey, get up it's already three in the afternoon." I pulled the blanket over my head not caring what anyone had to say. Shikamaru had been avoiding me for the last three days, so I had been training from sun up to sun down. He had been avoiding me since Ino, Choji, and Asuma found us at the training grounds fooling around. I didn't see the point of getting up on my rest day.

"GET UP!" The roaring voice was definitely Shosha's developing, voice. The covers were violently ripped from my body. I curled into a ball to conserve some of my warmth. "Why don't you have pants on? Forget it, get up and get ready for the day. You've got somewhere to be at six." I groaned loudly sitting up and glaring at him. He was in plain sweatpants that tightened at the ankles and a long sleeve, deep v-neck. I was just in a large, plain t-shirt and underwear.

"I'm not going. I'm going to Ino's at five so I can eat like crap for once and wallow in misery." I flopped back down onto my back, throwing my arm over my eyes.

"First of all. You're on a diet, and you push it to the limit with all the barbeque you eat. Second, you have boys groveling at your feet and you're whining over a guy that doesn't want to see you. Stop it. If he wanted to see you, he would. I would know because I'm a guy and your brother. I barely want to see you-" I threw my pillow as hard as I could at him, knocking him off the foot of my bed.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you! Anyway, back to what I was trying to say. Get dressed up really nice and be ready by six. You don't have a choice, Kina is coming over later and we don't plan on being quiet-" I picked up the ninja pouch next to my head and threw it at him just as he closed the door.

"You're disgusting!" I cried out, overly emotional about Shikamaru not wanting to see me. "Maybe I have been too pushy about our intimacy." I laid back down for another hour...without my blanket…

"Screw this." I sat up and decided against going to Ino's to sulk. I was supposed to be a general, not a sulking like the teenager...I was. I couldn't even go back home in the lava village because of what father would do to me if he found how I was acting. I raided my closet looking for anything that wasn't fighting or training attire. I brushed past a floor length dress and stopped. It was the only civilian attire I owned.

I decided on the only option I had. I brushed my teeth and showered, drying my hair and braiding it up into an intricate bun leaving a few curls down. I outlined my eyes with charcoal and glossed my lips, but didn't include any other makeup. I pulled on the floor length, royal purple dress; a slit on each side going all the way up to mid-thigh. It also left my shoulders exposed, hugging my figure comfortably. I slid my feet into heeled sandals, looking at the time it was ten minutes until six. I walked out of my room feeling a little better since I was all dressed up.

I made my to the front door, passing Shosha on my way out. "Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going!?" He sprang to his feet and blocked the front door. I glared at him, "I'm going to Ino's and then Hinata's so we can have a girl's night out."

"No! I mean no." He laughed nervously making me squint my eyes at his shady behavior. "I am not in a good mood. Get out of my way, or I will move you myself."

"You're lucky your dressed up, otherwise-" The doorbell rang startling both of us. "Must be Kina." I said motioning for him to get the door. He grinned at me, turning and opening the door. My eyes widened at a dressed up Shikamaru. He wore a deep green, long sleeve button up over a plain white t-shirt. He wore black slacks and black dress shoes. He looked... _delicious._

"You look beautiful." Shikamaru told me with a smirk at my shocked expression. "T-thank y-you. You l-look handsome." I cleared my throat as he chuckled reaching his hand out for me.

"Let's go." I put my hand in his with a blush and smile. "You two crazy kids have a good time, not too good of a time though. I know where you live, Nara! Have fun!" Shosha shouted after us before slamming the door shut. I rolled my eyes at him not wanting to give into his antics.

"So...how have you been?" Shikamaru asked not letting go of my hand. He intertwined his fingers with my own. My blush never leaving my face. I was still trying to get over how good he looked in civilian clothes.

"I've been...good." I shrugged thinking about all the sulking I had been doing for the last three days. He chuckled making me turn to look at him as he held the door open to the restaurant for me. "You don't have to lie to me, Kabocha." He put his hand on my lower back to usher me into the fancy restaurant. My blush worsened at being caught in a lie.

"I already knew you've been sad...Shosha came to find me." My blush disappeared as he pulled my chair out for me, I sat down without a second thought. "So...you're only taking me out because Shosha what...threatened you." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at my annoyance handing me a menu. I raised an eyebrow at him, taking the menu and going over the different selections of seafood.

"No...well he did threaten me which was a drag, but I haven't been avoiding you since the whole training ground incident. I've been busy with training like you have. The chunin exams are in four days." He said nonchalantly and told the waiter our orders. I hummed resting my chin on top of my overlapping hands.

"It's nice to know you haven't been avoiding me." I told him with a gentle smile. He rolled his eyes again and took my hand. "I'll never avoid you for anything. We'll simply just talk about whatever the problem is. Deal." I looked at his hand holding my own with a blush and grin.

"Deal."

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"How long are we going to play this? I'm tired of being beat." I groaned from my position sitting on the pillow. He outright laughed making me stare at how handsome he was. He moved the shogi bored out of the way and motioned towards me with his index finger. I crawled over to him, careful of the dress I was wearing. We had returned to his quiet home after a delicious seafood dinner, his parents were asleep so we decided to just hang out before he walked me home.

He cupped my face, his brown eyes locking with my own. I could feel and hear my heart beating louder as his smile left and his gaze became predatory. "I think I've told you a million times tonight, but you look amazing." His voice had even dropped, a shiver ran through my body that I was sure he could feel.

He tilted his head and captured my lips with his own. My tongue darted out coaxing his tongue to come out and play. He smirked and left his mouth closed, I frowned and shoved him to the floor causing him to gasp. I darted my tongue into his mouth, moaning in triumph as his tongue fought my own. His dangerous hands cupping my ribcage and then making their way down to my ass, something that he was extremely fond of. His hands slipped under my dress easily because of the slits, palming the naked skin of my ass since I wasn't wearing underwear.

I detached from his mouth to let loose another moan as he pushed down making my pelvis grind against his own. "Shh!" He stressed bringing one of his hands up to cover my mouth. He stopped all movement, bringing both of his hands to cup my face once more.

"Kabocha…" He whispered in the slowly dimming room. "Yes." I whispered in return leaning down slightly so our lips were still touching.

"I will never force you into something you're not ready for. We're not going to have sex tonight but when we do...I'm going to make sure it's the most beautiful thing. Okay?" He wanted to hear me confirm. My eyes began to water at his sweet declaration. I blinked to clear the tears, but they fell down onto his face. He smiled gently up at me, wiping the tears away from my face that didn't fall onto his own.

The last candle beside us burned out as the word fell from my lips caressing his own. "Okay."

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **This was only a filler chapter ladies and gentlemen! It was cut from the real chapter, but I will see you all in two weeks again!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry I made y'all wait so long! I just want the chapters to be a pretty good length. I will probably add little filler chapters every now and then just to tie you guys over into the next real chapter. My sister has finally went back to college so now my (almost) undivided attention has returned to this story. Let's dive right in!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Neon-Orange-Ninja-Penguin, Perish Angel, Choking On A Dream, EncyclopediaBritannica, ImYourDestiny13, Angelic demon chick, and Princess Wolfcub**

 **Sanura Bey: Thank you so much for the review and for reviewing that little filler! I really appreciate it. (': We'll just have to wait and see for our little Shikoba now won't we and maybe our little "Kaara" relationship as well...Stay tuned!(;**

 **Dani66: Hey there Dani, always great to hear from ya'! I'm glad you finally had time to read the little filler lol and now you need more? Ask and you shall receive! ;)**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review loving guest! Stick around for more Shikoba!**

 **Guest: Thank you lovely guest! I'm happy you liked the little lovefest that happened with Shikoba. So much fluff! His reaction might go either way at this point. (;**

 **Guest: Thank you beautiful guest for your review! I really appreciate feedback especially since you think my work is great!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Always great to hear from you! Tbh I cried a little writing it lol. I think his reactions is going to be shocking, but it's all just one...big...setup. SPOILER ALERT!**

 **EncyclopediaBrittanica: Thank you so much for your review! I'm dragging like Naruto lol. My build up and plot combinations won't pickup until shippuden. All of this hooplah is just getting to know everyone and introducing everything. I apologize for all the slowness.**

 **A/N...AGAIN: On an extremely serious note; do you guys want me to include the war at the end of shippuden or would you rather I change it up? I'll leave it up to you guys, it can go either way and it won't bother me lol. Let me know your answer in a review or pm.**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

I couldn't do it. The memory flashed again and again behind my closed eyelids. My veins almost constricted at the coolness, almost like cold water, racing through my body. A different kind of calm encasing my entire being from the inside out. That simple memory. That same memory that changed the dynamic of Shikamaru and I's relationship for the better. I opened my eyes looking straight into my father's eyes briefly, but only thinking about Shikamaru...my tamer.

I raised my scythe and let it disappear back into the summoning scroll. Zu's eyes flickered closed, a condescending smile touched his strong features. "I see you've made your c-choice…" Blood splattered from his mouth all the way up to my naked torso. My blank gaze giving nothing away as to how I was feeling.

I leaned down to hiss into his ear, so not even my father, Shosha, or Gin could hear me. "You're right...I've chosen to stop doing what my father wants. I'm going to be whatever I need to be...to bring him down, and bring my big brother back to take his rightful village." His eyes snapped open to look into my fury gaze. "You're either with me or against me. You can decide for yourself." He opened his mouth to respond, but more blood splatter, this time onto my face. I didn't even flinch as I stood to my full height turning to the proctor and the medics.

"He can no longer continue." I told them as Zu began to convulse. I stepped over his jerking body making my way to my forgotten armor, as I was turning I also met Gaara's crazed yet slightly disappointed expression. My elbow started to itch in the same place as before. I brushed my arm absentmindedly, thinking nothing of the little particles of sand falling from my arm.

I turned away from Gaara and paused to look at the collected headbands in the hidden compartment inside of my armor. I turned my head slightly to look at Zu being carried away. _'I won't be collecting his headband today.'_ I thought picking up my armor, but I didn't bother putting it on. I carried it with me backup to where I previously was.

I ignored every single gaze that was burning holes in my body. I could hear Lee and his sensei discussing me thoroughly, but not in a bad way...kind of. The focal point of everyone's gaze being the angry light pink scar peeking out through my long sleeve, cropped mesh top. "Kabocha…" Naruto said to me as I was about to pass him, his hand reaching out to grasp onto my wrist since my hands were full. I stopped turning to look into his pretty blue eyes. "You were...AWESOME!" Naruto screamed, but my hearing wasn't all the way healed so it didn't bother me too much.

I could feel my eyes sting at his praise. I gave him a closed eyed, stupid grin at his happy smile. He was praising me...the monstrous general for almost killing a fellow comrade. I wasn't used to praise for my elite skill, Naruto's kindness touched my heart and soul. "Thank you...my brother." I opened my eyes to see him frowning. "Hey...what's wrong. Why're you crying?" Naruto asked starting to become frantic and even more loud. I blinked through my blurry vision and shrugged at him.

"Hey." Internally I jumped violently at the voice I had been waiting for. I turned to look impassively at Shikamaru. Choji, Ino, and Asuma looking at me over his shoulder. He was hesitant and almost moving cautiously towards me. He gently took my armor from me placing it on the ground. He stood to his full height, and not his usual slouched over, nonchalant manner. "You did great," was all he said as he wiped my tears away. My eyes widened of their own accord, he kissed me making everyone gasp and choke.

He wasn't bothered by the blood...or the ugly scar on my body. He held my face between his strong hands making me swoon. He pulled away before I could fully respond. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ino's big mouth. "Gross, Shikamaru!" She shoved him out of the way, I rolled my eyes. She began wiping my face of the blood, my headache worsening at her rough ministrations. "Troublesome, woman." I heard Shikamaru sigh from beside Shosha.

"You're one scary opponent, Kabocha." Choji said breathing a sigh of relief. I burst out into laughter at the fact that he was afraid of me as an opponent, but not in day to day life. "I'm inclined to agree." Asuma said smirking at me, I returned it with a small smile.

The names flashed by on the screen once more. It displayed the makeup wearing sand boy and some person from Kabuto's team judging by his similar attire. I wouldn't be caught dead matching my siblings let alone my teammates. Misumi went down quickly while Kankuro went down at a more leisure pace.

I took up residence in the front instead of in the back like last time. I wanted to see if either of them were better than their comrades. Especially Kankuro considering the nine sand ninja we killed with ease. I rested my arms on the bars, leaning forward slightly as the match commenced. Gin and Shosha took up positions on either side of me. Kina stayed back to break up Shikamaru and Ino's slight argument about Shikamaru kissing me with my face covered in blood.

"You know you're digging a grave for yourself...killing him would have been the easier option." Gin said watching as the malleable ninja wrapped around Kankuro trying to make him give up. I snorted in disagreement, "he's your teammate, Gin."

"Be that as it may.." Shosha cut in after a moment of silence. The silence was caused by Kankuro's neck snapping. "Good riddance." Gin said as him and Shosha snickered. I rolled my eyes at their brutality.

"Anyhow...I agree with, G." Shosha continued making me roll my eyes even harder. "Of course you do." I watched as Kankuro's head turned all the way around to reveal that Kankuro was actually wrapped up the entire time. Shosha held his hands up in surrender. I ignored him in favor of being amazed by Kankuro's puppet. I had never seen a puppet master before, it was a truly intriguing sight.

"Creepy." Gin shuddered, Shosha and I looked at each other and then roared into laughter just as Kankuro finished Misumi. "The big, bad Gin is afraid of dolls." I bellowed with Shosha, leaning against Gin. He shoved me away and into Shosha with a scowl.

"First of all, it's not a doll it's a puppet. Second, we're getting off track. You need to watch what you're doing, being reckless isn't going to bring Tsuyoi back. You have to work smarter, not harder. You should have killed Zu for our cause." Gin said looking me in the eye. He was being serious for once. "Now, he's going to be even more ruthless with you. That scar should be proof enough." My scar throbbed at the thought.

"I'll...I'll be more aware of my actions." I bit my lip making one of my fangs cut into my lip slightly. "That's all we're asking." Kina said making all three of us whip around to face her. She was wearing a grin looking at the screen. We moved to look at the screen as well to see her and Sakura's name. I pursed my lips in...I don't know how I felt about the match up.

Kanpekina Hana v.s Sakura Haruno

Kina's grin turned into a smirk, she turned away from us, and made her way down into the arena. I followed her and Sakura with my eyes. Sakura trailing behind Kina with her head held high. "Relax, Kina." All the lava shinobi looked at Shosha surprised that he was telling his girlfriend to go easy on the "enemy".

Kina's red eyes cut over her shoulder past Sakura to glare at all of us. I shrank away so I wasn't in her line of sight. Shosha met her stare head on, his gaze didn't even waver. "The leaf...aren't the lava, Kanpekina." My whole being shook upon hearing him say her full name. She turned back around ignoring him with a shrug of her shoulders, her 5'11' frame leading Sakura once again. Gin hummed from my left, Kina and Sakura stood across from each other.

"She's going to kill you once you two are alone." I whispered to Shosha who looked down impassively at his tamer. "You mean elbow all of his organs into submission." Gin corrected me with a chuckle. Shosha continued to ignore us.

"What's up…" My insides jumped in surprise at the sound of Shikamaru's voice so close. I really needed to get my hearing all the way fixed so I could hear people coming. "...with Shosha's comment earlier about leaf ninja not being like lava ninja." Shikamaru continued.

"Begin match!" The proctor bellowed. Kina wasted no time going after Sakura. Kina also had her staff out and on the attack. I furrowed my eyebrows looking at her take a jab at Sakura's face, completely forgetting about Shikamaru's question for a moment. I squinted looking closely as she gave Sakura time to dodge. She wasn't using her full power, or going nearly as fast as she could.

Shikamaru poked my cheek extremely close to my mouth. My heart stopped beating momentarily at the thoughts firing up in my mind. I let them burn to ashes, turning to look at my _boyfriend._ "Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you Maru-kun." I giggled as he sighed and rolled his eyes at me. Sakura barely dodged Kina's swing once again, my smile quickly turned into a scowl. She was pulling her punches, but not by much since Sakura hasn't even had a chance to be on the offensive.

"Shosha wasn't being mean or anything…" I said slightly distracted watching their match. I didn't know whether to be annoyed or relieved that she was going easy on her. IT was a little disrespectful if I was being honest. "You've seen me fight...twice. I wasn't even trying my hardest, Maru-kun." I explained not looking at him.

"Y-you m-mean you weren't e-even fighting t-to your f-full potential!?" Choji spluttered loudly. I nodded looking over my shoulder. "During the scroll segment we had to fight at our full potential because we were outnumbered...not by much only three extra. It was nine sand ninja versus my team and Gin's team-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah they're all dead. Moving on. KINA STOP PUSSY FOOTING AROUND OUT THERE!" I covered my ears in agony at Gin's annoyed screaming. "I'm about to rip my hair out at all of this half ass fighting! We weren't trained to fight like this! Knock-" Gin was shut up by Mae's hand over his mouth. I was surprised that she had stepped in at all. Kina and Sakura had also stopped to looked up towards us.

"You're going easy on me...aren't you." Sakura questioned Kina with a sad frown making me frown as well. She seemed to really hate the fact that she was giving her all while Kina was barely even trying. "Guilty." Kina said with a small, guilty smile. She shrugged her shoulders twirling her staff nonchalantly.

"I don't want you to baby me, Kina!" Sakura shouted at Kina, her little smile disappearing at the fact someone was raising their voice at her. "Sakura, I don't think that what you're asking is a good-"

"Don't even say that! I am a ninja just like you. Fight me like I am one! I'm not afraid to lose!" She called out with a victorious grin making Naruto cheer loudly for her. Sakura tied her headband traditionally around her forehead. I heard both Gin and Shosha click their tongues. I smacked my lips together in disappointment at how this was about to go. "She just created a monster." Shosha whispered loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"W-what do you m-mean!?" Naruto asked startled. Everyone went from staring at Shosha to looking at the two kunoichi in the arena. Kina stopped spinning her staff, dropping down into a low crouch with her staff out and ready. She was expressionless, going after Sakura without a second thought. Kina's chakra lit up her staff, she was much faster than Sakura, and she made sure she knew it.

Kina hit various parts of her body. Bruises began to bloom on her body in the matter of seconds. She was going over her internally, much like the Hyuga gentle fist except she attacked muscles and veins. She was the best with mid range attacks, water jutsus, and immobilizing enemies by smacking them with her staff covered in chakra. The match was over only three minutes after Sakura gave her little speech. Kina was going all out on her. Sakura dropped to the ground...almost...had it not been for Kina running forward to catch her bruised and beaten body.

"Sakura Haruno is unable to continue. The winner is Kanpekina Hana." The proctor declared as the medics rushed out. Kina held out one hand to stop them from taking Sakura. "She's not unconscious just immobile. I know how to heal the damage I've caused quickly." Kina said bringing her back up to us despite the medics' complaints. She laid her down gently, Naruto fussing the whole time while Choji quivered in fear at being called next.

"The next time you tell me to take it easy. I'm not going to take it easy on _you._ " Kina's hard voice was clearly directed at a smirking Shosha. Kina didn't even look up to acknowledge him as she worked on Sakura.

"Even though I think it was unnecessary for Shosha to tell Kina to take it easy. I can see why he would tell her that. You guys have four years of extra training on all of us. We may have still been in the academy, but your village trains sooner than ours since your nation isn't a great nation bound to the rules." Shikamaru stated beside me looking at the rapidly changing electronic board.

"You're right as always... _Maru-kun."_ I saw his whole body snap towards me at the way I said his name. I smirked at how me saying the precious nickname I gave him a certain way made him feel some kind of way. The third member of Gaara's team, and the girl from Neji's team was up next. Lee and his sensei began cheering loudly making me embarrassed for her. All of that cheering I felt was unnecessary.

"What a drag that she gets that mean girl as an opponent." Shikamaru closed his eyes and shook his head. I blatantly stared at him, and then looked down to the sand girl named Temari. "She's not that scary…" I said not trying to lower my volume. The only female he should be afraid of is his mother...and maybe me in certain situations.

She must have heard me judging by the way she looked over her shoulder at me. I glared right back into her odd colored eyes. Greenish-blue? A color I hadn't seen before, and kind of reminded me of Gaara's just of a different shade. She rolled her eyes, turning to face TenTen. I clicked my tongue with a smirk.

"I hope I get her next round." I said it outloud, unconsciously licking my lips at the thought of my wind scythe against her fan. "W-why wo-would you w-want her!? S-she's wiping t-the floor w-with h-her!" Choji stuttered watching the quick match like the rest of us. I scrunched my nose up in annoyance at the fact he was afraid of her...she was nothing compared to me. Compared to Kina even.

"She's just jealous." I almost broke my neck to look at Naruto. Everyone jumped back from the death glare I gave him...well everyone minus Naruto. He was damn near immune. He knew that I would never hurt him intentionally which took away the fear just like with Shosha, Shikamaru, and Kina.

"You're jealous that Shikamaru called her mean. It wasn't a compliment BoBo-chan, and besides you're way prettier than she is." Naruto told me with a grin. My glare disappeared only to be replaced with a bright blush. I looked back down onto the match. Tenten falling onto Temari's fan, and she flicked her away into Lee's arms.

"Hey, Naruto…" Everyone's attention left Lee, Tenten, and his sensei to watch Shikamaru. "I've never heard you call Kabocha pretty before. Where did that come from? Why did you blush Kabocha?" Shikamaru was no longer slouching, but his hands were still in his pockets. His body was now facing us, closing the circle we had unknowingly formed.

"Oooooh, this is getting good!" Ino cheered shaking Sakura making me want to smack her, but Sakura did it for me. "Shikamaru, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Kabocha is a pretty young lady." Asuma said winking at me, I rolled my eyes with a small smile. Shikamaru's entire demeanor had changed, and it seemed Asuma wasn't going to sway him.

"No offense Asuma-sensei, but this is between me, Naruto, and Kabocha. I'm just asking a question." Asuma held his hands up in surrender taking no offense to Shikamaru's blatant dismissal of his opinion. Shikamaru still had his bored tone but he was tense, and the look in his eyes said he was anything but bored. "What're you getting at!?" Naruto practically screeched as the electronic board started back up.

"Okay calm down you two. I hate to admit this, but my sister is pretty. Naruto is like _our_ family. There's no need to be _jealous_ Shikamaru." Shosha grinned at my boyfriend and Naruto. "He was just trying to reassure her that you're not into ponytails over there." Shosha had no shame as he pointed at Temari across the way. She was talking to the painted, puppet boy. Gaara standing a good ways away from them with his eyes closed. He seemed to almost sense my staring, his eyes snapping open to meet my own. I looked away to glare at Gin.

"We like our women aggressive, so you calling that sand girl mean made her a little jealous is all-" I stomped on Gin's foot making him yelp like a little bitch. "See, pain is sexy as hell. Have you seen Kina and Shosha's relationship-" He was hit once again, but in the back of the head by Kina while Shosha belted out a laugh.

"Stop talking for me. Shikamaru calm down you have no reason to be jealous." The screen finally stopped to reveal another surprising match up.

Ino Yamanaka v.s. Shosha Kasai

Shosha whistled lowly looking over to Ino with a hidden worry. "Looks like you get me kid." Shosha shrugged waving his hand in front of his body. "Ladies first." She grinned walking ahead of him with a flick of her ponytail.

"I know I've said this before, but we're definitely going to have a talk after the matches are over." Shikamaru told me leaning his upper half against the rail. I studied his profile briefly to gauge his mood. He didn't seem angry or anything. However, he did look slightly annoyed. I raised my hand to touch his back, but thought better of it. I didn't want to get all personal during the matches, his match hadn't even happened yet. I just decided to lean next to him, close enough to touch him.

"Begin match!" The proctor called out. Shosha dropped low, bending his elbows and leaving his index and forefingers out. Ino immediately tried her mind transfer jutsu on him, but he was more than ready for it. Shosha was the fastest of our generation by far. I had power over him, but his speed was practically up to par with uncle Hikari. He was too fast for her to even dream of catching, frustration began to show on her face.

"That's incredible!" Naruto cried out just as Shosha got close enough to strike her arm. Ino didn't scream, she just looked a mixture of confused and pissed. "He's so fast!" Naruto would have fell over the railing if I hadn't grabbed him by the back of his jumpsuit. Of coarse he was fast, he was training to take uncle Hikari's spot as the top assassin in the village, but I kept that little detail to myself.

"Your brother's speed...is even faster than you…" Choji whispered in alarm for his teammate. "Must be weight training. I'd know that kind of speed anywhere." I jumped and turned to face Kakashi Hatake. I was really getting annoyed with people sneaking up on me, I definitely relied too much on my hearing. I was going to have to find ways to train to hone my other faculties. Neji's sensei flashed a knowing smirk to Kakashi making me purse my lips at his familiarity. Him and Lee were so much alike.

"Ino isn't going to win this one, troublesome woman." Shikamaru had his eyes closed, but I could tell he was worried by his stiffened posture even though he was leaning over the railing still. "Come on Ino pig! Is that all you got!" Sakura cheered for her rival, I smiled over to her the same time Kina did.

"I'd like to see you do better, billboard brow!" Sakura's distraction cost her the match. Even though it was an already lost battle. Shosha was going easy on her the same way Kina did on Sakura. We weren't fighting at our best this go round, and I'm sure all of this tiptoeing would end as soon as the next round came. The best of the best would be left. The thought crossed my mind as soon as Shosha struck her in her legs and remaining arm. He moved in rapid succession, catching her as her limp body fell. She grunted loudly, falling into his waiting arms.

"She is no longer able to continue, the winner is Shosha Kasai." Shosha grinned down at Ino, carrying her backup to us like Kina did for Sakura.

"Can you heal her, Kina?" Shikamaru asked immediately as Shosha handed her over to Asuma gently. Kina shook her head, "she's just paralyzed, her muscles and joints are numb from Shosha's direct hits to her pressure points. She should be fine in about two hours." Kina explained while looking her over. Shosha worked on immobilizing his opponents without causing much damage to the joints and muscles. Kina's attacks destroyed her opponent from the inside out. They both focused on muscles and joints, just in different ways.

"That's good to hear. You did good, Ino!" Choji tried to reassure her, but she scoffed rolling her eyes at him. "Are you kidding me!? If billboard brow hadn't of distracted me I would have figured out how to beat him! Now, all of my limbs are paralyzed! This is terrible-" I drowned her out, Asuma began trying to comfort her while Choji tried to back peddle his statements. Sakura joining in the argument after she heard Ino call her billboard brow.

"Your whole team is going to the next round. I can't say I'm surprised." Shikamaru told me also ignoring the bickering behind us. I turned to observe his relaxed again profile. I blinked not wanting to scare him with my staring. "We are trained to be the best...or else." I gave him a wry smile, my gaze briefly drifting to my father that stood next to the hokage. His entire body stiffened once again. He was about to speak, but the electronic board stopped.

Shikamaru Nara v.s. Kin Tsuchi

"Oh man, what a drag...and it's a girl too." Shikamaru sighed loudly. I squinted at him annoyed at his girl making a small evil part of me want him to get beat up by the sand village girl. Shikamaru turned to me abruptly, startling me out of my dark thoughts. "What are you-" He pecked my lips, and stepped around me to make his way down to the arena.

"Good luck." I mumbled with a blush. "You two are sickening." Gin said with a scrunched nose, but a small smile. Shosha also feigned illness at Shikamaru's display of affection. Kin tapped her foot impatiently waiting for my boyfriend to arrive. He took his sweet time entering the ring, and even then he didn't take his hands out of his pockets.

"Come on Shikamaru! Get pumped!" Ino screeched from where she was propped up against the wall. "Yeah, Shikamaru." Asuma laughed out agreeing with Ino. Choji stood tall watching his best friend with a serious face. I knew my little nerd was going to win despite my earlier mean thought I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Are you worried?" Sakura asked me, and I smiled at her. "Nope."

"Begin!" The proctor shouted through a cough making me cringe. She jumped away from him, all he did was take his hands out of his pockets.

"Ha! I've already seen your stupid shadow jutsu. There's no way your going to beat me now, little man." She grinned maliciously at him, my hands came up to grip the bars. My nails slightly poking into my hands. I clenched my jaw as his shadow reached out, but she was just out of reach. She dodged and threw senbon with bells.

She had him on the defensive with all those damn senbons. She had laced some of her bells with thread. She yanked making him go stalk still, my eyes widened as two senbon met his forearm. He crossed his arms, he flew back into the wall with a yell.

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried out, my teeth clenching hard enough to make my headache into a migraine.

"Well that was fast." Naruto stated with a flat look, pissing me off even further. The metal bars in my hands began to groan because of the pressure I put on them. "Kabocha." Kin tired to soothe me, but I wasn't going to fucking listen until he was safe and backup here with me. He snatched the senbon out, a determined look on his face. Even if I could scream I wouldn't, I didn't want to distract him.

She yanked on her stupid ass bells once again. Shikamaru swayed on his feet, falling to his knees as she explained her bell trick like a fool. If she made it to the second round, which i doubt, we'd all know her tricks. "I'm going to cook you nice and slow over a nice, hot fire." She grinned down at him. I hissed unknowingly drawing attention to myself. I'd fucking show that sound, bell throwing bitch fire. She threw three more senbon, each meeting his body. The metal began to bend in my strong grip.

"Kabocha, relax. He's going to be fine." It sounded like Shosha was in a tunnel talking to me, but at the end of my tunnel was that print wearing bitch. She was about to throw five more at him, but froze. Shikamaru stood to his feet with a smile full of triumph.

"What's going on!?" She cried out, my elongated fangs cut my lips because of my grin. Music to my fucking ears. "Seems like my stupid shadow jutsu worked out after all." His shadows began to come to life as he explained how he caught her using her own thread.

"So, what we mirror each other's movements. Cute trick, but what do you gain by it?" Shikamaru smacked his lips together in annoyance. "Man, your annoying. Just shut up and watch." Shikamaru took out a shuriken, throwing it with a smirk on his face. I burst into laughter as she went to dodge, but she bonked her big ass head. Ino and Choji cheered happily for their teammate.

"Now, that's what I call using your head." Shikamaru grinned making me sigh in relief. He put his hands back in his pocket, smile still in place. He made his way back to me. I let go of the bars to meet him halfway, so we would be slightly away from everyone. The electronic board sped by once again, but I didn't pay it any attention. Before I even addressed him, I yanked three needles out in rapid succession. "Hey! You couldn't give me a warning first!" I grinned at him, kissing his cheek and then using what little medical ninjutsu I knew to heal the little puncture holes.

"Alright! Now, it's my turn!" Naruto called out. I shook my head with a grin still in place. "You better win, Naruto." I laughed sticking my tongue out when he did. Mae went past me as well, right after Naruto.

"Do your best Mae. Don't hold back." She nodded through her curtain of hair. Shikamaru looked at me confused. "Why did you tell her not to hold back." He questioned with raised brows. I met his pretty eyes and grinned. "Naruto would have a fit if she didn't give him all he could handle."

Shikamaru hummed, his eyes going over my shoulder. "Good match, Shikamaru. You have my respect." Shosha said with a serious face. My eyes widened as he accepted Shikamaru.

"Sho-nii." I whispered making him smile gently at me. Shikamaru looked a just as surprised as I felt. "All three of us should talk later. We're going to go check on Zu." Shosha nodded me, and I returned it with a serious expression.

"I'll be back, Maru-kun." I grasped his hand gently as I brushed by him. Shosha followed after me, we went down the stairs and slipped out of the arena. We made it to the medical bay and into Zu's room. He lay with his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping judging by the irregular rise and fall of his chest.

Shosha stepped around me, reaching out and pinching Zu's nose. Zu began to struggle, and Shosha let go when he opened his eyes. He looked slowly towards Shosha and then me. I waved with a fake smile.

"You know what we're here for." Shosha was straight to the point, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall by one of the machines assisting him in some way. "You should know my answer. I am loyal to our leader, just like you should be. Plotting to overthrow him is foolish, and all because he got rid of Tsuyoi-" I hissed loudly, Shosha raising his hand to silence me.

"So you're saying you won't join our cause even after Kabocha spared your life?" Shosha questioned just to confirm, he pushed off the wall to stand at his head. "I am going to tell him exactly what is going to happen because of his _precious children._ I will follow our leader until death-" Shosha cut him off as he snatched the pillow from under his head, putting it over his face with ease. There was barely any struggle considering how banged up he was, his legs did most of the flailing. Shosha's arms flexed making sure to apply extra pressure.

The struggling slowed down...his chest rose slower and slower...until it didn't rise at all. The struggling had ceased. Shosha calmly removed the pillow with a straight face, putting it back under his head. He used his hand to close his still open eyes. He turned to me and began to make his way out of the room. I looked at how peaceful he looked, thanking Shi he didn't have any monitors monitoring his breathing or heart. I turned away beginning to follow my brother out.

"What a dishonorable death." I whispered looking over my shoulder and left.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **So so so sooooo sorry again for the wait! I will try to make sure it doesn't happen again. Please don't forget to answer my war question! See you all in two weeks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: HAPPY CHAPTER TWENTY! Thanks for all of your love and support! Nice long chapter for you all! Let's dive right in! P.S. I'm currently writing the christmas special because an idea hit me like a ton of bricks!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Bumble1013, karrotcakes, and Crazy Devil Girl (you review so frequently that I thought you were already favoriting and following lol)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for the lovely review! I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **Guest: Thanks a ton for the great review! I'm ecstatic you're loving the drama! There is way more to come for Shosha and Kabocha's scheming ways. (;**

 **Guest: Thank you very much for the perfect review! I really appreciate that you thin its original and that it's great so far. I'm trying really hard to mix my ideas and Naruto's plot together, so I'm glad to see everything is working out so far!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: I absolutely LOVE hearing from you! I totally appreciate you answering my war question as well (it looks like we'll be having the big war)! I'll make sure to keep to the regular scheduled programming (updating), I can't have one of my favorite reviewers worried! Seriously, I'm really glad you're enjoying everything so much, brings me to tears. Love ya' more! (;**

 **Sanura Bey: Always great hearing from you! Thank you, thank you, thank you for answering the war question! Looks like it's going to be included! Zu's death was anticlimactic, but necessary lol, and to be honest I had no idea how I was going to kill him until the end. A small voice inside of me said "smother his ass" and I ran with it. Personally, I think it could have gone down a different way now that I look back at it. The plot is FINALLY in the rising action; as soon as Kabocha mentioned going against her father it was on! SPOILER ALERT: You're about to be really upset with me where Shikamaru and Kabocha are concerned. *ducks and hides***

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Normal POV*

Shosha looked around the corner, everyone's eyes resting on the scoreboard including their clones. "You ready?" Shosha asked looking behind him to Kabocha, her face stone cold. She gave a small nod in affirmation.

They both held up their index and middle fingers on their right hands. "Transform." Both of them now looked like basic medics. The turned the corner, their clones coming down to greet them. Both of them ushered their clones around the corner to keep up the ruse. "Release." Both siblings said together, their clones disappearing in a cloud of smoke, and they now looked normal.

They had to make sure the smoke cleared away from everyone. Now, they had a story as to where they were in case Zu's death was ruled as a murder. Their clones had also been standing close enough for Shikamaru and Choji to see, but not close enough for them to hear. Shikamaru would unknowingly be their witness, as well as Choji except he would be their unbiased witness since he wasn't romantically involved with Kabocha. It was only a precaution just in case anyone acknowledged their romance.

Shosha and Kabocha leisurely went back out and up the stairs, believable smiles plastered on their slightly tan faces. The electronic board going off in the background signaling the next match. The smiles dropped from their faces as medics collected Kiba, Gin waltzing back up the stairs to his usual position. Everyone was clearing the way for him as he did so. Kabocha quickly looked over to Kiba to assess the damage. He was bloody, but still able to speak. He had gotten lucky considering his opponent. He was able to still talk to Hinanta when in actuality Gin definitely would have killed him. Kabocha and Shosha picked up speed to meet Gin half way.

"What happened?" Kabocha questioned quietly, lightly grabbing his arm. Gin looked down at his general, glancing over to his best friend discreetly. He knew they had missed both Naruto and Mae's match and his and Kiba's match. "I won." Gin shrugged shaking her hand off his arm, and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's done." Shosha's mouth barely made any noise as he answered Gin's unspoken question. Gin nodded without an ounce of remorse for his lost teammate. He had chosen his side, and knew the consequences that went with it.

"How much of your techniques are they aware of? Mae?" Kabocha asked wanting to know if extra training was needed for the next round of matches for either of her comrades. "Mae lost her match, and no one knows about her ritual jutsu. She used her dance of the shuriken jutsu. I only used my mole, earth jutsu on that dog kid. It didn't take much. All of my best moves are still hidden away." Gin explained looking over Kabocha's head making her glance over her shoulder to see Neji and Hinata facing off. Shikamaru was also watching the three of them. Gin removed his hand from her shoulder with a smirk.

"Let's go join everyone else." Shosha suggested noticing how tense everyone was watching the two Hyuga clan members. It finally came down to Hinata moving to strike Neji first.

Gorudo stood quietly watching the matches go by mostly quickly. Especially when Lava shinobi were involved. He was certain that all of them would have made it to the next round, but Kabocha's matchup surprised him as well as Naruto beating Mae. "I'm surprised by the Lava, Lord Jun, pleasantly so." The Hokage stated briefly looking at the taller, younger man.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. Our teaching program and teachers are to thank. Our program was implemented by my father." Jun spoke graciously, never taking his eyes off Kabocha and that Nara _boy_. He would have to do something about _that_ soon.

"Hm. I hear your brother and brother-in-law are also excellent teachers. I think we have something to learn from you, Lord Gorudo and Lord Hikari." The Hokage hummed looked at the mute brunette and raven haired assassin.

"Yes, they are both formidable teachers. We would be happy to assist in any way we can Lord Hokage." Jun inclined his head slightly towards the Hokage, glancing quickly at the sand village Kazekage.

"Looks like Jun is slitting more wrists to strengthen the alliance to the leaf." Gorudo clicked his tongue watching Hikari. Hikari scoffed, rolling his ice blue eyes in annoyance. "I made a deal with Hokage already years ago, he's just entertaining Jun at this point." Hikari had confirmed Gorudo's suspicions from all those years ago when Hikari and the Hokage had spoken alone at Kabocha's first going away party. She was only five at the time and completely oblivious.

"The Hokage is already spreading you thin as his personal mission taker. The kids are starting to notice, so I'm sure Jun has noticed as well." Gorudo kept his face neutral as his late love's younger brother smirked. "I don't really give a damn as long as my agreement is honored. I'm not breaking my back for nothing around here, as long as I do what he says then he will give military aid to _Kabocha_ when she needs it." Gorudo had to commend the younger man. He had foreseen so far into the future. People only gave Hikari's skills credit instead of his mind, his personality made it hard for people to think he was far more intelligent than most.

"Lead her to victory, my brother. She will need all the support she can get." Gorudo's golden eyes locked with Hikari's ice blue gaze. "She will need me just as much as she will need you." Hikari answered back. All Gorudo did was look away and hum.

Kabocha watched the fight closely. Hinata was good, but she could tell Neji was better. There was so much brutality behind each of his strike. Every single one of his movements were filled with intent and purpose. He was going in for the kill. That statement made their last encounter before the exams cross her mind.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Kabocha pressed her dress down for the upteenth time, holding flowers in her small hands she knocked on the compound door. She was seven at the time, with Neji being only eight years old. The door slid open revealing Hinata's mother. Kabocha quickly bowed, and looked up to the pretty woman._

" _May I see Neji-chan please?' The older woman smiled gently at Kabocha's large, innocent golden eyes. Her dark blue dress contrasting greatly with her bright orange hair and little orange shoes. This was the first time meeting the foreign girl, so she took her time with assessing he. When she began to squirm is when she answered her._

" _I'm sure company is just what he needs right now." Kabocha smiled shyly as Hinata's mother stepped us, letting her in and then leading her down a series of hallways. Kabocha made sure to remember her way out, so she wouldn't have to bother anyone._

" _He's in here, he's still quite upset. Don't take anything he says too personal." Hinata's mother smiled gently at her and nudged her inside the room. She shut the door as soon as Kabocha was all the way in the room. Neji sat directly across from the door with his back facing the door. Kabocha cleared her throat to alert him of her presence. She walked closer sitting two feet away from him, and facing his back._

" _I brought some dragon lilies from my village. They uhm...they grow right on the edge of volcanoes. They actually adapted to the hot temperature there, so they like a lot of heat and sunlight-"_

" _Why are you here?" Neji cut her off, startling her from her rambling. "Well...I would have come sooner, but your family said that I wasn't allowed at the funeral. I'm really sorry about your father, Neji." Neji laughed brutally right as she was done speaking._

" _You sound just as bad as Hinata, and your just as ignorant to the situation as she is." Kabocha furrowed her eyebrows when the word ignorant left his mouth. She wasn't offended….yet, she didn't know how his father died after all._

" _You're right, Neji, I'm pretty ignorant about what's going on here. Explain, help me understand what's going on. I'm your friend and I want to help-"_

" _Would you stop already." Neji sighed turning slightly to look over his shoulder at her resting on her knees, her hands crossed in her lap. She was formally dressed just to come and see him. A piece of him wanted to hug her, but he was angry and hurt….and he wanted everyone to hurt just as much as he was hurting._

" _You're not my friend and you will never understand what I'm going through, so I'm not going to explain anything to you. Come back and talk to me when you know the pain of losing a parent. Please leave." Neji turned to face the wall once more. Kabocha moved so swiftly that Neji didn't even hear her leave until his door was splintering from the amount of force she used to slam it. He was surprised by the amount of power in her little body. He even had a few questions, questions he would never get to ask because she was gone. The little pot of dragon lilies where she left them_

 _*End flashback*_

The memory left Kabocha's mind just as quickly as it came. Their two year friendship had ended because of him, and she had no intentions of rekindling it. Especially now after he had hurt Hinata so badly and over what? Neji damn near killing Hinata if Kurenai had not stepped in on her behalf. "Don't ever tell us to take it easy ever again. That girl is his family and he went all out on her." Gin said covering his mouth, so people couldn't see his smile.

Naruto was down there as soon as he could be, he vowed to take Neji down for Hinata. Kabocha shook her head with a smile, Gin and Shosha rolled their eyes at how _chivalrous_ he had to be. Kina also smiled at how nice Naruto was. It was a quality that was rarely seen amongst their type of shinobi. The electronic board started right back up, and the matchup was quite surprising. Lee screeched excitedly with Gai pumping him up. Gaara looked bored, going down into the arena in a swirl of sand. 

"Looks like your secret admi-" Kabocha slammed her foot down on Shosha's foot. She was not in the mood for one of Shikamaru's looks and attitude all because of Shosha's mouth. However, Gaara did look over his shoulder at her. Kabocha felt her face heat up slightly at his undivided attention. She wasn't smitten with him, she was embarrassed that he was giving her the time of day when he never cared about anyone else. He turned back around, him looking over his shoulder being extremely subtly except to all of the Lava villagers in attendance and the Hokage.

"Begin match!" The proctor said loudly after a coughing fit. Lee went in right away, kicking and throwing punches but never even denting Gaara's defenses. The entire room went still as Lee jumped on the statue and Gai gave him the go ahead to remove his weights. Apparently he was surprised that he would allow it. He dropped the weights from his hands, no one thinking anything of it until...two massive craters were created in the arena.

"W-what the hell!" Shosha shouted leaning over the railing to get a better look at Lee's forgotten weights. He was amazed by the weights, but downright floored by Lee's speed. Gin whistled from his side.

"You think you can beat him in speed?" Gin asked his best friend whose amazed expression turned into a scowl. "Nope." Shosha answered back honestly to everyone's surprise. Lee was nothing but a blur as he matched Gaara's defense. Kabocha gasped as Lee got a hold of him and did his famous leaf hurricane. Everyone looked at her as she gasped, she hadn't made a sound during Shikamaru's match, but she looked startled watching Lee match Gaara.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked her, Kabocha snapped out of her trance to look at her longtime crush and now boyfriend. "Yeah, just surprised is all." Kabocha gave him a convincing smile which he returned slightly.

"It really is a surprise. I didn't think much of him until he took those weights off." Shikamaru admitted just as Gaara stood eerily from the hole that his body had created, a manic grin plastered on his face making Kabocha stiffen. She knew what was about to happen to Lee. The Shukaku had awakened, hell, maybe he had been awake since the start of the matches and no one had noticed because of his sand armour. Kabocha was now leaning on the railing with Shosha, but for completely different reasons. She was contemplating...whether she should intervene or not.

Lee had released his some extreme form of taijutsu to Kabocha's knowledge from hearing Gai explain to Kakashi why he showed him a high level technique. Personally, Kabocha thought it was none of Kakashi's business what Gai taught _his_ students. Kabocha watched as Lee tore his body apart to beat Gaara.

"This is bad." She murmured, subtly pulling out her summoning scroll for Aisuru Kaze. Shosha grabbed her wrist as soon as he saw her hand move. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed ready to take her scroll away.

"You know as well as I do that Gaara will kill-"

"That's _none_ of our business, Kabocha." Shosha was positively seething at the fact that she wanted to intervene and further ruin their plans. They had to placate their father for a lot longer, or at least until the final stages of their training was completed because right now there was no way that any of them could beat him now.

"I already have a score to settle with _Gaara of the Desert._ I also know what he's capable of. There has been sand itching me since I met him, all that scratching was to get rid of it. He isn't someone to trifle with especially since this little sand tracking jutsu of his is still going. The bottomline is that he is strong, Shosha, and I want him gone." Kabocha hissed back just as ferociously. Shosha leaned away from her slightly in shock. He didn't even know how deep the connection between his sister and this sand teen ran. He was shocked to hear the implication that they had interacted on more than one occasion.

"You have to let this go, Kabocha. We have an end goal, and he won't be getting in the way of that. We know there will be casualties, but it's all for the greater good." Shosha explained more calmly once he realized that their heated conversation was drawing attention. Kabocha huffed smoke through her nose, briefly clouding both her and Shosha's vision.

"I'm not putting my scythe away." She told him with a firm scowl. Shosha rolled his eyes and stood to his full height. "I'm not asking you to put away Aisuru Kaze. I'm _telling_ you _not_ to interfere. Got it." Gold eyes clashed as they stared each other down. Kabocha wasn't one to take orders, and it was rare for Shosha to even give any, let alone to his own sister.

"That's enough." Shikamaru said, both pair of golden eyes looking turning to him. He didn't even flinch as he placed his palm on Kabocha's stomach, pushing her back away from Shosha since they ended up right in each other's face during their disagreement. Kina also intervened, gently pulling Shosha away by his hand. He went without argument, his eyes never straying away from Kabocha.

"You two looked like you were going to start fighting." Choji said watching Kabocha with Asuma and Ino. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura none the wiser to the quarreling siblings. They were too absorbed by the brutal match below.

"It wouldn't have been much of a fight. Our uncles and father wouldn't stand for it." Kabocha said solemnly watching Gaara and Lee's match again, her blood once again firing up in a way she still wasn't used to.

"I'm glad they would have stopped you two. I didn't plan on intervening in that little battle, that was way too intense for a small argument." Asuma observed, Kabocha didn't look at him and hummed in agreement. "Really Asuma-sensei! Your that scared of them!" Ino shouted making Asuma crack up with laughter.

"I just didn't want to get involved." Asuma said with a shrug, a smirk on his tan face. Choji was worried for Shikamaru considering how he was looking down at the red headed sand ninja. It was look as if he was strategizing, but he also looked irritated.

Lee's body finally gave up on him, Kabocha's eyes widening as she watched Gaara's sand crush Lee's limbs. Lee cried out in agony making everyone beside the Lava shinobi gasp out. Kabocha held her breath, hearing everyone's heartbeat in the room. The loudest being her own as it thrummed in her head and ears. She could hear blood flowing so clearly, she could hear the air being taken in each time _anyone_ breathed. She could see every grain of sand attached to Lee, and on Gaara's sand armor. She was being overwhelmed by her senses especially since she her hearing wasn't back up to being what it used to be, but now it was far beyond that. She could smell _emotions,_ damn near taste them.

Gaara went in for the killing blow, and Kabocha couldn't control herself. She was up and on the railing before anyone could grab her, scythe appearing in her hand in a flash. All of her teeth and claws elongated and sharpened. She growled ready to fight. It wasn't so much as defending Lee, it was about fighting Gaara for power. Power that she was afraid of, but she would never admit to. She would never admit to being scared of anything, but she was afraid of how Gaara made her feel. It was foreign, and it felt _wrong._ She wanted it to stop, and she felt this was her only chance.

A growl ripped through her chest and out of her mouth, her legs tensing to jump down and fight Gaara to the death. Everyone's eyes widened at her actions, none of them being fast enough to stop her in her current state….except one man.

Gai had disappeared to save Lee from certain death, merely flicking the sand away with the strength that everyone rarely seen. Hikari was on Kabocha before she even left the railing, binding her arms behind her so that Gorudo could come and perform one of his specialties. Gorduo slammed his palm into the center of her back placing a sealing jutsu. Kabocha cried out in anger and pain. The sealing jutsu sealing away her dragon bloodline trait. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she fell forward unconscious. Gorudo yanked her back into his arms, so that she wouldn't go over the railing. Aisuru Kaze fell from her grasp, Hikari caught the weapon with a grunt at the weight.

Shosha stood to the side as Gorudo began to carry her away, her usually tan skin now slightly pale. Kina looked on in obvious worry for her future sister-in-law. Everyone's attention was split between Lee and Kabocha. Everyone except Gaara and Shikamaru, they were giving Kabocha their undivided attention. Hikari followed close behind, and everyone noticed that Jun was no longer standing beside the Hokage. "Wait a damn minute! What just happened to her! I've never seen her like that, and what did you do!" Shikamaru was one level down from screaming, he made sure to block Gorudo from leaving with her any further.

Gorudo actually looked down at the teenager with a softness that he only reserved for family. "Come and see her after the matches are over. I think it is time you know what you're getting yourself into. She will be resting at my home here in Konoha." Groduo told him quietly. Shikamaru's eyes widened as Gorudo and Hikari stepped around him. Asuma touched his shoulder lightly to give his support. He had never seen anything like that in his life. She seemed fine one minute, then into some trance watching the match proceed, and then she lost it.

"Go after her after Choji's match. I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss." Asuma told his student, he almost thought favorite student but that wouldn't be fair. "You have no idea." Shikamaru grumbled, glaring holes into Shosha's stiff form.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

I blinked several times to get rid of the blurriness. I looked outside to see how dark the sky was. I have no idea where I am, or how I even got to this unknown place. I looked to my left, spying one of the only photos I kept in my room in Konoha. It was a framed picture of me and Naruto. Strange I wouldn't have me and Shikamaru here, but he stole the other two photos I kept in my room here. I realized that he had three photos of mine, but I was getting off track. I was clearly in my room at Gorudo's apartment.

Once I was fully awake, I became aware of the searing pain in my back. I gasped at the burning pain covering my entire back. It was a pain up to par with the pain I experienced from my father almost killing me. "I see you're finally awake, troublesome woman." The voice to my right startled me from my cringing and gasping. I whipped to the right to look at Shikamaru. The events from earlier...or yesterday...or however long ago it was coming back to me upon seeing his face.

"How long ago was the matches?" I straight out asked, wanting to avoid his impending questions. "It was about six hours ago. Choji lost his match which was a drag. It's currently midnight. You've been unconscious from the sealing jutsu your uncle placed on your back." Well that would explain the pain, I thought pursing my lips.

"Now…" Shikamaru said leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his hands dangling between his legs. "What the hell happened to you? Explain to me exactly what you are, Kabocha. I asked you to be my girlfriend during the second part of the exams not caring what exactly you were, and that you were constantly keeping secrets from me. I'm giving you the chance to talk to me, to tell me _everything_ about you. I'm not going to look at you differently. I've seen you covered in blood, and I've even kissed you with blood all over your face. I…" Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his face as he slouched over exhausted. "I'm begging you to tell me what you are…"

I literally had him begging me for the truth, my heart breaking for him. I turned to look at the ceiling with a wince. I could feel my eyes sting with tears. "I...I...can't." I didn't have to look at him to see his shocked expression. I didn't feel right now was the best time to tell him. I didn't have to turn to see that he was now on his feet staring at me. This was our first real fight...and I knew it was going to be a big one.

"Okay…" He whispered into the dark room, the only light being from the street lights outside. It was my turn to be shocked at his quiet response.

"...but I'm done." I tried to sit up as he continued to speak. What the hell did _done_ mean? I let out a small scream as my back also cried out. Shikamaru gently held me in place, so that I wouldn't hurt myself further.

"I can't with all your secrecy. I told you I wanted you to be my wife someday and I _meant_ that, but until you're ready to talk with me and be honest with me I have to be done with this relationship." He explained backing away from me and to the door. "Don't get up and injure yourself further to follow me. Maybe I'll see ya' round." Shikamaru said with his back to me, he left that night and closed the door softly behind him. I was so choked up with tears that I couldn't even tell him not to go, not to leave me like my mother and brother did.

I watched him turn his back on me and leave because I was afraid of telling him what exactly I was. I put my hands over my face letting out a heart wrenching sob that hurt my entire body, and all I could think is that he left me. _He left me._

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **So so sorry to do this to you guys. It kind of hurt me to write the ending to this chapter. Chapter twenty-one will be up in two weeks. See you guys soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm sorry but I laughed really hard at the feedback for chapter twenty. I thought everyone was going to say something about the Neji flashback, but everyone was like Neji who!? What the hell happened with Shikamaru and Kabocha!? The reviews came in so fast that I wanted to treat you guys to an early release, enjoy!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Little Miss Thunder Child**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Giiirl, I am so sorry that I laughed really hard at your review! I seriously wait patiently for your reviews; I love your feedback! I laughed because nothing registered but the ending. I apologize that I left you so shook, if it's any consolation my feelings are really hurt too. I decided not to make you wait two full weeks, so this chapter is for you! (;**

 **Deviliciouskitty: *swings open chapter twenty one door and screams where have you been!?* Thank you so much for reviewing, I've missed you around here Kitty! Chapter eighteen was for you and I actually lol. There was so much fighting and no romance, I was feeling a bit Shikoba deprived. Zu was just the first stepping stone for what is to come. I'm so sorry I broke your heart! I'm even more sorry for what's going to come up after this chapter. *ducks and hides***

 **Pmann1: Hey there, thank you very much for the review! I shall resuscitate you after Shikoba is back together because...your about to die a little more with this chapter and the next. )': I am happy you're enjoying my work so far, please continue to review I enjoy hearing from you!**

 **Mangafreak1997: Hey Manga it's been a while, thanks so much for reviewing! I shall wipe your tears away with a fantastic reunion...in two chapters. I'm so sorry to do that to you, please don't cry lol.**

 **Dani66: Hey Dani it's great to hear from you as always! I laughed because of how straight forward your review is. I'm so sorry to do this to you, and it will only get worse for Shikoba. )':**

 **Guest: Girllll, I am soooo sorry lol! It's about to get a little worse for our favorite couple. )': Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it because your review made me crack up laughing!**

 **Sanura Bey: *walks over to heart, dusts it off, and offers it back* It hurt me something fierce to do that to them. I hope your heart isn't too damaged from the fall lol. Thank you so much for your review it made me happy! (':**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Normal POV*

Tsuyoi sat perched on the streetlight closest to Kabocha's room in Gorudo's apartment. He sat seething behind his grandmother's mask, the same mask he had worn to "save" Sasuke. He was blind to everything because of the mask's ability to block out genjutsus so the mask didn't have any eyeholes, and was made of a special, chakra based material.

He had heard the entire conversation between Shikamaru and his beloved baby sister. It was safe to say he was livid, and fought the urge to go after the Nara heir. He had come to check up on his siblings, Sasuke, and Kisame's daughter. All three of the missing nin wanted confirmation that their family members had made it through safely to the next round. He didn't expect to be sitting outside of his sister's window listening to her heartbreaking cries as she called out for their dead mother...and even him.

He closed his eyes in pain. He stood to his feet swiftly, not batting an eyelash at the small surface area. He had sat there the entire night, way too long considering he was supposed to be gone before day break for fear of discovery. He left from the light post, and disappeared into the shadows of the buildings, his kekkei genkai coming in handy to make a quick escape. He met back up with Kisame and Itachi right outside of the Konohagakure border. He was happy he had checked on Kabocha last since he spent the most time with her. He relayed all of the information to his two colleagues...teammates was a strong word...he omitted the information about Kabocha's breakdown for her benefit. The left once again to return at a later date again. He was hoping that upon their return he could give a better update.

*Kabocha POV*

My eyes creaked open to see the sun blinding me briefly. I didn't even attempt to rub my sore, dry eyes after all of the crying I did. I began to scoot into a sitting position only to be startled by a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I whipped my head to face the voice, keeping my body flat on my stomach to avoid my aching back. However, the pain wasn't as bad yesterday. Neji Hyuga sat at my bedside, watching me like a hawk with his pretty phantom eyes.

I scoffed moving again to sit on my butt, so he wouldn't see me so vulnerable. He rolled his eyes at my defiance to his suggestion. "You're the last person I thought to see at my bedside." I wince internally as the skin on my back pulled.

"Yes, well, Naruto came after I did, but your uncle thought it best to wait for me to leave since we're going to face each other in the final round. Naruto also doesn't like me too much." Neji curtly explained looking at the photo of Naruto and I.

"By the dragons, I wonder why he doesn't like you." I blew a raspberry under my breath. He rolled his eyes once more at my childish antics. I really didn't care, I was extremely tired and in pain. "What do you wa-"

"I'm sorry." He cut me off, not meeting my piercing gaze. I was utterly confused by his apology. "I'm sorry for eight years ago, and for not attending your mother's funeral. I thought you wouldn't want to see me there after the way I treated you so...I'm sorry." I blinked owlishly at Neji's sincere apology.

"Okay…" I dragged out the word, squinting at his stiff form. "I accept your apology. I know you were hurting, and I was too stubborn to approach you again. Tell me why you decided to apologize now." He relaxed once he realized I wasn't going to put him out, and that I accepted his apology.

"I just wanted to know you were alright. Everyone is reeling from the preliminaries, so much happened. Your situation and Lee's being the center of everyone's attention." Neji had always been so cool in my eyes, and I was happy to see nothing had changed.

"Can you tell me who everyone is going against in the next round, please?" I asked him nicely and he nodded at me with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I'm going against Naruto. Sasuke will fight the redhead that beat Lee. Your two teammates will go against each other. Shino Aburame and Kankuro of the sand will fight. You will fight Temari of the sand, and the wrapped shinobi from the sound will fight Gin from your village. However, there will be a final round after all of those matches." I had to withhold my shit eating grin. I was going to fight Gaara's sister, Temari. I had prayed to the dragons and my prayers had been answered.

"It's a shame that Kina and Sho will have to battle against each other." I said idly avoiding his examining gaze. He was really intent on looking at me face closely. "Neji...why are you staring?" I asked, fighting a blush at his intense attention.

"I don't know what happened to you, and I won't badger you, but your features are different now." His statement startled me enough to look at his face, I could tell he wasn't lying. "Can you do me a favor and hand me the mirror on my desk?" He obeyed my request wordlessly, he also went into my closet with a blush on his face. He came back out with a plain long sleeve, maroon cropped shirt.

"I don't mean to go through your things, I just thought you would want to cover up." I frowned looking down at my completely wrapped body. I was wrapped in white bandages starting at my shoulders and going all the way down to my hips. His slight blush remained as he avoided my eyes. I rolled my eyes taking the shirt and putting it on slowly for his benefit.

"Happy?" I motioned to my clothed body and he nodded with a relieved sigh. He then handed me the mirror. I looked into the mirror as he resumed sitting beside me. I almost dropped the mirror in shock. My slitted pupils were now round, my once sharp and only slightly soft features now completely gentle. My wild curls were now subdued waves, my sharp canines gone, and so were my claws. I felt self loathing roll through my stomach at my changed appearance. I didn't even know who I was looking at.

"What did they do to me?" I winced at my voice cracking. Neji looked at me with a soft look. "Don't be too upset, you're still beautiful." My face lit up, hotter than any flame I could produce. Neji didn't seemed to phased by his statement. He said as if he was stating the time or weather outside.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to go train. The next round will begin in one month's time. Rest, heal, and prepare yourself. You do not have an easy opponent." Neji said standing from his seat. I nodded looking at him as he moved gracefully closer to me. He leaned down towards actually making me flinch. He paused only for a moment before he continued to brush his lips against my forehead. He stood to his full height with a dusting of pink across his pale skin.

"I'm glad you're alright. Don't hesitate to reach out to me." He said right before he left my room, closing the door behind him. I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. I rolled off of my butt and onto my stomach. I had gained a good friend back, but I lost one of the most important people. I buried my face into my pillow, not wanting to shed anymore tears. I came close especially thinking about the way I looked now. I felt disgustingly _normal._ I didn't have any of my abilities or striking features. I felt stripped.

I sucked my tears up as soon as my door opened once more. I didn't turn to see who it was, not caring in the slightest who it is.

"I see you're awake, and everything is alright between you and Neji." I knew it was uncle Gorudo judging by the voice. It was extremely close to father's pitch, but his voice had soft edges instead of jagged edges that cut people and gave them tetanus.

"Yes and yes. Now, why do I look like... _this._ " I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain, and motioning all around my body to the different changes. The softness in his face disappeared, a hard took over his face.

"You look like that because you don't know how to control yourself. You will continue to look like that until I decide you have learned your lesson _and_ you have learned to control your bloodline trait. I sealed it away, and I am the only one that can unseal it, which I won't be doing for quite some time. You have gotten reckless and complacent with your abilities, so you don't deserve them right now." Uncle scolded me ruthlessly, I full on cringed and almost whimpered at the brutal scolding.

"I won't even touch on the Shikamaru situation right now. Even though you really screwed that up, judging from what I heard from Shikaku." I actually let out the whimper this time, turning back on to my stomach to bury my face in my pillow. The whimper disappeared just as soon as it appeared because of his statement. It annoyed me a little that he was gossiping with Shikamaru's father. "I'm done scolding you for now, I am sure your father and brother will have more to say at the end of the week. I am now in charge of your training since you no longer possess any of your enhanced qualities."

I was trying my best not to tune him out, but he was making it hard since he was kicking me when I'm down. "I won't say I'm angry with you, but I am highly disappointed with you, Kabocha Kasai. I expected more from yourself control. I'm serious this time about being done scolding you. I have to get meet with Hikari and your father back at the lava village. Shosha and Kina are going to be training separately back home. I will retrieve you tomorrow for training, regardless of the pain you're experiencing since you brought it on yourself. The only break I am giving you is the fact that Shosha is about to wake up, and he's going to come in here and berate you, so I would suggest you make your escape now." Uncle finished leaving the room in a swirl of flames, his last sentence making me get my butt in gear.

I ignored the stretching pain in my back to grab the closest bottoms I could reach. A pair of black spandex, short shorts. I slipped them on quickly, listening as Shosha thumped around in his room. I didn't even bother with shoes as I crossed my room in seconds, flinging the window open, and almost falling out of it to escape. I clambered onto the roof, and proceeded to scale down the apartment building clumsily. I fumbled onto my feet once I reached the ground and made a break for it.

My bare feet tapped against the ground quickly as I picked up speed to put distance between my brother and I. I looked over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed and ran into a soft body. I fell back onto my butt, but still hissing loudly at the pain shooting through my body. The dull ache turning into full blown stabbing pain.

"Kabocha?" I blinked quickly, not knowing who was speaking to me until I looked up. Choji stood in front of me, much to my surprise. I was surprised neither of his teammates were attached to his hip like usual.

"Choji, hey!" I said enthusiastically, and then realized who I was _truly_ speaking with. He was Shikamaru's best friend, which meant that he wasn't my friend anymore, right? My smile dropped into a frown as he stared at me. He held out a hand to me, and once again I was shocked. I hesitantly reached my hand out and took his, he helped me up easily.

"How're you holding up?" He asked casually, I didn't know if he was making small talk to be nice or if he really meant it. "I'm...fine…" I dragged both words out, not really meaning it at all. My body hurt, and so did my heart.

Choji avidly stared at my face, completely oblivious to how uncomfortable it was making me. The changes to my features were unmistakable, and I'm sure he had questions for me. He quite frowning, a smile blossoming on his face startling me. "Wanna go eat?" He gestured to the barbeque place that we frequented.

"I- uhmm! I'm actually not hungry-" My stomach growled loudly making me scowl fiercely, stupid treacherous stomach. Choji burst into laughter proceeding to drag me into the barbeque place against my loud protests. So here I sat across from my love's best friend...he didn't seem at all bothered by yesterday's events or my different features. Choji actually seemed unbiased to it all, I didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned.

"Listen, Choji-"

"I already know what you're going to say, and all I have to say is don't worry about it." He said as the food came. He began to drool heavily, placing tons of meat onto the grill for both him and I. My stomach growled once again making him chuckle. "Actually Choji I was going to ask...how is Mar-...I mean Shikamaru." Choji outwardly cringed, dropping the meat he had picked up back onto the grill.

"Shikamaru, huh, I've never heard you call him that, _ever_." Choji whispered solemnly. The meat was about to burn. I quickly snatched it up, dispensing the majority of the meat onto his plate. He was still looking down sadly, his entire demeanor making me regret my question.

"Is something wrong? Is he hurt?" I asked trying to contain my panic. Choji shook his head with a sad smile. "Not physically anyway." It was my time to cringe violently, my heart breaking just a little bit more. My soul crying out for him.

"Maybe we should lea-" Choji started but was cut off by Ino's screeching voice. "What is _she_ doing here!?" I could always pick Ino out of a crowd regardless of my lost attributes. I looked over my shoulder to the angry blonde to see Shikamaru by her side, and Asuma standing behind them. Ino and Shikamaru gasped once they got a good look at my face. Asuma's face went from relaxed to shocked. Their eyes darting from my now soft face to my wrapped torso and bare feet. The cropped shirt I was wearing showing my midriff clear as day, and I'm sure my bare feet looked strange.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru grumbled looking off to the side, at least that's what I think he said. "We're just eating Ino, and now we're going to leave." Choji stood, grasping my wrist and pulling me to my feet so we could leave. My eyes never leaving Shikamaru's defeated body, I didn't when he said see ya' round it would be so soon.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino screeched once again, snatching me out of Choji's grasp as we were passing her. "Woah, Ino calm down." Asuma tried to calm his seething student down before a fight broke out, and I was more than ready for a brawl regardless of my sealed bloodline trait. She was being way too aggressive, and I felt something in me thump to life. I bared my teeth at her as she gripped my shoulder harshly.

"No, I won't calm down! She owes all of us an explanation, especially Shikamaru! She turned into a monster yesterday, continuously lies to us, and _breaks_ Shikamaru's heart and I'm supposed to keep calm! Choji you traitor you're _supposed_ to be on Shikamaru's side!" Ino yelled in my face, and I could feel my skin redden in anger and embarrassment at the scene she was making. "Don't call her that, Ino." Choji growled at her not caring that she called him a traitor.

"Ino stop being so troublesome, there are no sides. Choji can be friends with whomever he wants, stop being so dramatic." Shikamaru scolded her riling her up even further.

"But out Shikamaru! She's got explaining to do, and she's not leaving until she gives us one!" Ino's harsh grip moved from my shoulder to my wrist. I felt a blank expression take over my face, The thought of her being my friend left my mind completely, my mind now registered her as an enemy because of her hostility.

"You want me to explain, right Ino?" I asked her and she glared back at me with a nod of her head. "You called me a monster, right?" I asked her my next question everyone seemed to freeze including Ino, her glare faltering into something akin to fear.

"Let me show you just how much of a monster I can really be because make no mistake. Almost all of my chakra may be sealed, but my techniques will forever be ingrained in my muscles." I told her flatly.

"W-wha-" I didn't even give her a chance to stutter out a response. I held up my captured wrist between, easily twisting so that her wrist was in my grasp instead of the other way around. She winced as I added pressure fast and unforgiving, in the blink of an eye I twirled her around and wrenched her arm up at an awkward angle behind her back. She screamed as I dislocated her shoulder, and broke her wrist simultaneously. I felt Asuma coming, I shifted to the left feeling the wind from his hand pass my face. I could briefly hear everyone telling me to stop, so I granted their wish. I planted my foot in her back and kicked her forward, she landed in a crumpled heap. Asuma and Shikamaru were at her side in an instance. Neither were fast enough to stop me, or they were too shocked to even move much like Choji.

I turned and left the restaurant, not even bothering to look at some of the shocked or appalled faces behind me. I should have stayed at home to get scolded by Shosha because now I was even more hurt. One of my longtime friends had called me a monster in front of a restaurant full of people. The only one to defend me was Choji, and I had thought so much more of Mar- Shikamaru. I thought he would've _tried_ to defend me at least but he didn't. That fact chipped away at my heart more and more, the pain in my chest felt almost unbearable. Each thump of my heart becoming more and more painful. Tears blurred my vision blurring everything in front of me.

"Kabocha!" I thought I heard someone call out to me far away. I kept walking with my head down not paying attention to anything but my rapidly thumping heart. I stopped in my tracks trying to calm my breathing. The pain in my chest much worse than any other physical pain I was experiencing. "KABOCHA!" A male voice cried out as I fell to my knees, and then onto my front. Blurry footsteps were the last thing I saw before darkness consumed me.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

I blearily blinked my eyes open, a feeling of deja vu washing over my body. This was the second time in two days I ended up unconscious unaware of my surroundings and location. I let my gaze drift around to see where I was. I recognized the photo across from me, it was the same photo of Naruto and I that I kept in my room except this frame was black instead of orange. There was also a picture of Kakashi and his team to the right of me. I also didn't need my senses to smell the strong scent of _boy._ I was definitely in Naruto's room.

"Oh thank Kami you're awake! I thought I was going to have to go get Sakura or worse...your brother." Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief upon seeing me awake. He looked so happy to see me awake and semi-well.

"You're not...angry with me…" He looked at me confused. "Why would I be angry with you? You're my sister, I could never be angry with you. You may annoy me sometimes, but I'm never mad at you. Did something happen?" He asked me sincerely making me cry. He began to panic and jerkily moved his arms around wildly.

"Why do you always cry when I'm nice to you!? Stop that!" I began to laugh at Naruto's frantic pleading. "What the heck is wrong with you!? You were crying and now you're laughing. I will admit that the laughing is a lot better." Naruto said laughing along with me. Once we calmed down he looked at me seriously.

"Listen...I heard what happened with Ino earlier, and what happened with Shikamaru. I'm not good with all this...this _mushy_ stuff, but I just w-want you to know that you're always going to be my best friend...you are and always will be." Naruto looked away from me with a sheepish grin on his whiskered face. I laughed once again, I felt a grin take over my whole face at how cute he was being.

"I...I love you Naru-nii." I sighed out with a smile, his face lit up like a flame and started throwing his arms around again. "Woah, woah, woah! That's a little much-"

"Shut up, dummy. I meant that I love you like I love Shosha and Tsuyoi." I laughed again slightly, a sad smile quickly taking over instead. Naruto stopped being weird to look at me with concern. "You know it's funny because I've never said I love you...only to my mother and I was very young then…" I looked back up to the ceiling and then back at him as he sat down on the bed by me.

"You're only the second person that I've admitted to loving. I...figured that I loved Shikamaru too... I never told him because...I just realized it when Gaara, that red haired boy that injured Lee, snatched me up at the tower before everyone got there." I watched Naruto stiffen at the mention of Gaara and him putting his hands on me.

"He didn't hurt me, Naruto, but in that moment I realized my love for Shikamaru. I loved...or love him and he wants nothing to do with me. My momma is dead and I loved her more than anything or anyone. My oldest brother has my love and he will also never return. I am afraid of love at this poi-"

"Stop that! You're not unlovable and it's not like everyone you ever love is doomed! Stop being so melancholy. Shikamaru is being an idiot right now, forget him!" He huffed jabbing me in the forehead making me frown.

"Did you hurt yourself thinking about that big word...melancholy huh?" I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed as he fumed. He stopped suddenly and nudged me. "Move over." I rolled my eyes, moving over so he could lay beside me in the tiny bed.

"For your birthday...I'm getting you a bigger bed." I told him staring at the ceiling. "I'd prefer ramen, thanks. Also, we won't be doing this much longer so the bed won't matter. I'm gonna try for Sakura really hard and hopefully-"

"If you finish that sentence I'm going to kick you out of your apartment." He burst into laughter, my scowl cracking into a smile. "Besides...do you think any girl will want to have sex with you in a twin bed?" His laughter stopped abruptly, his face taking on an ashen look.

"Bed it is." Naruto agreed seeing my logic. "You're welcome." I sang out tiredly referring to me purchasing his future birthday present.

"I'm tired." I told him next and I felt him nod beside me. He turned, pulling the covers over us and then turning his back to me. I closed my eyes feeling more content than I have in the last two weeks.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

I opened my eyes actually feeling refreshed instead of injured. I woke up curled against Naruto's side, he was half on and half off the bed on his back. I had all the covers rolled around me in a ball. I sat up feeling slightly crumpled with my dirty feet and yesterday's clothes. I needed a shower and food. I got up to make me and Naruto's breakfast. After I finished with making eggs, toast, and rice. I went to shower right after I was done. Thanking the dragons that there were a few miscellaneous items left from the last time I shopped for Naruto.

I frowned at my appearance after I came out of the shower, not used to the soft, tired features looking back at me. I turned to look at my tattooed back, the seal taking up the entirety of my back. It was an actual dragon with several tribal lines coming out of it. I was irritated even further by its beauty. I threw on a grey shirt of Naruto's, tying it in the front, and putting back on my spandex shorts minus my underwear since they were dirty. I definitely didn't want to put them back on, so commando was the next best thing.

I exited the bathroom right into a hard body. "Ouch!" I rubbed my nose and craned my neck to look at my brother munching on toast with egg on it. "That is for me and Naruto, fatty." I scowled at him and he scowled right back leaning in crunch on the toast in my face. "If anyone is fat it is you. Your abs are completely gone." I sneered at him, pushing him out of my way to find Naruto at the table half asleep eating. I self consciously looked down at my flat, slightly toned stomach. Shosha was being a shithead.

"Don't ignore me! I've been looking for you everywhere you little-" He stopped as I turned to face him remembering what Naruto said to me last night. No one was cursed by my love, and I wanted to know how'd he react to what I was about to say.

"Sho-nii…" He blinked owlishly at me waiting for me to continue. "You're a great big brother and...I love you." It took him a moment to react to declaration, his entire face lit up with a bright blush. He began to stutter and splutter unlike anything I had ever seen from him. I tried to keep a straight face, but I started roaring with laughter as soon as Naruto started laughing at Shosha.

"Quiet y-you two!" Shosha cried out one hand covering his face, and the other pointing from me to Naruto. I calmed down wiping away my tears. I walked over to my big brother, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest.

"Thank you for always looking out for me...you and Tsuyoi." I whispered the last part for only his ears. His entire body was stiff for a moment, and he wrapped his his arms around me tightly, resting his cheek against the crown of my head.

"I heard what happened with Ino, and I wanted to find you...I'm taking you home...to the lava village." He told me rubbing my back. I nodded nuzzling my face into his warmth. "Take me home, Sho-nii."

"Uhm...before you go there's something I forgot to mention yesterday. What's up with your face…" Leave it to Naruto to ruin the first sibling moment I have ever had with Shosha, but I guess I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **I promise y'all things will get better for Shikoba, buuuuut they might get worse first. I'm sorry please don't hurt me lol. See you guys two weeks from this upcoming Sunday! Might be sooner if the reviews are just as fierce as the last chapter (;**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I hope you all enjoy this! Also, all of you are way too kind to me lol. I was rereading a few chapters and all I can say is...ALL OF THOSE MISTAKES ARE MAKING ME CRINGE! I fell all out on the floor at all of the grammatical errors. I'm literally embarrassed, so now I will be going back over every chapter soon!**

 **Thank you very much for the follow and/or favorite: 20DreamBig12, Reinydey, and Bloodychu**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Hey there Kitty! Always great to hear from you! I'm literally too thrilled you liked this chapter, I was worried about the lack of fighting and suspense. This story lives on that stuff lol. I was definitely typing away with a smile when Kabocha whooped Ino. I always felt like Choji was an underrated sweetheart, and I wanted to convey just how good of a friend he really is. I'm glad you agreed with me about him being a good friend!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for the review! You're are very right! Our Kabocha takes no shit from anyone! Stick around for more ass whoopings and take no shit attitudes!**

 **Guest: No thank you, thank you, thank you for your perfect review. I'm so happy I could give you a great feeling just with this story, your review definitely gave me a great feeling! I really appreciate that you're enjoying all of the suspense and plot twists. The plot is only going to thicken after all of this chunin mess is over. I hope you're ready!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: I love, love, love reading your reviews! I wanted to leave you shook-eth in a good way that time around with the early update, and I'm glad to see I succeeded! I typed Kabocha beating her up with a smile on my face lol. Shikamaru was definitely wrong for not sticking up for Kabocha, buuuut a little something in this chapter might make you a little less upset with him.(; Gorudo always has his reasons and** _ **hopefully**_ **he decides to give them back...if at all.(; A lot of winking going on lmfao. I literally use Naruto and Kabocha's relationship to diffuse any tense situations. They're the light of my life lol. Neji is now on the board, and will be another prominent character in this story. *evil laugh* You're very welcome for the update, I'll try to do it more often for you!(;**

 **Sanura Bey: I appreciate your reviews so much! I'm ecstatic you loved that chapter; I was worried because of how calm everything was, but I am happy I got the Shosha, Choji, and Naruto moments all in there. You'll be finding out this chapter where her training will be! I am so ready for you to read and review her reaction to Gaara's meltdown! We'll have to see what Gorudo does about the seal...and if it will affect her fight with Temari. (;**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review beautiful guest! Ooooh, just you wait until the next round! I'm so excited for all of you to read and review it! You also gave me an idea about Shikamaru…(;**

 **Dani66: Lol me too it was so satisfying to write, but I can't say the same about writing the Shikamaru part. It chipped away at my heart );**

 **A/N...AGAIN: Please let me know if y'all would like warnings before chapters. If I get even one yes then I will include warnings. Let me know in the reviews; I'll include one for this chapter until I get answers! Now, onto the chapter!**

 **WARNING: THE ITALICS BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SITUATIONS!**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Normal POV*

 _Kabocha looked through hooded eyes at Shikamaru. The love she has for him shone brightly in her golden eyes. Shikamaru sat leaning back on his hands, his legs spread slightly apart to so she could come in between them._

" _Shikamaru." Kabocha whispered as she crawled on her hands and knees towards him. The sleeping kimono she wore was hanging off of her shoulders giving an enticing view of her cleavage. Shikamaru had never seen her wear one, and he was liking the way it looked on her toned, curvaceous frame._

 _He leaned a little further back on his hands as she grew closer to him. He was stark naked, and that's all he wanted her to be too. He sat forward slightly to untie the loose obi around her waist without any protest on her end. He did so with all of the gentleness any love sick man could give. A blush didn't even touch either of their faces as the silky kimono slipped down her shoulders and pooled around her now naked body. She smiled at him, her golden eyes glinting with her unyielding love for him and only him._

 _She started crawling once more, making a point to place a clawed hand on his chest and give a firm, but soft push making him land on his back. She hovered over him in a position that they often found themselves in when they were being intimate. The only difference was her ample bosom pressing against his firm chest as she leaned down close enough to graze his lips. A shuddering breath left his body as she squirmed slightly to lock her supple yet strong thighs on his hips. His hands trailing up her curved sides, and over the sides of her breasts. Kabocha was the one to let out the next shuddering breath as Shikamaru's hands cupped her ass after his exploration of her body._

" _Shikamaru…" She whispered surprising him as his full name rolled off of her tongue with enough silk to caress his entire being from the inside, out. "...I love you." She continued and spoke those three momentous words to him full of confidence. Shikamaru couldn't stop the tears that escaped his eyes at how much she really loved him, and he had always known in some weird way. He just wanted to hear her say it. Shikamaru tried to respond, but was too choked up to say another word. She gave him a tender, understanding smile. Kabocha went above and beyond to kiss away his tears._

 _Once she made sure they were gone, she came back from his cheeks to face him with a sultry grin. Kabocha's features had changed slightly and right before his eyes. She looked a lot more feral, even more so than any Inuzuka clan member. The grin she was giving him made her lengthened canines clear in the low candle light. Even her eyes seemed to be sharper as she gazed at him. Kabocha's dangerous claws now even longer, but not once did she injure him as she trailed her hands up his torso to rest on his chest. He knew that she would never hurt him, intentionally or otherwise. Shikamaru looked at her with eyes full of awe and adoration. She was his everything and he wanted her to know that regardless of what form she took on...he would always love her. He opened his mouth to tell her just that but was startled by her next statement._

" _I'm going to show you just how much I love you,_ _ **Maru-kun**_ _." Shikamaru's breath hitched in his throat at the pulsing wet heat hovering over his cock. Kabocha raised her hips, and dropped them down with deadly precision. She threw her head back crying out in pain and please, a long groan being dragged from Shikamaru._

"SHIKAMARU!" Shikamaru flinched awake at the loud and sudden voice, falling over the side of his bed and landing in a heap. He groaned loudly from the floor, debating if he should even move after he straightened out to lay flat on his back. This was by far the worst way he had ever been woken up, and not to mention that vivid dream he had, and the surprise that it had left him with. His entire body had responded to the dream as if the events with Kabocha actually happened. He quickly relaxed feeling his erection relax as well, and not a moment too soon.

Choji peered over his bed with a serious expression. "Come on Shikamaru, Kabocha is leaving the village!" Choji was one decimal down from shouting, he disappeared right after his exclamation. Shikamaru felt the haze from his pleasant dream disappear in an instant. He sat up and quickly followed after his best friend after getting clothes to change into. He didn't know what the feeling inside of him was at the thought of Kabocha leaving, but he did know he didn't want her to leave...he didn't want her to leave him.

*Kabocha POV*

"What now?" Shosha huffed out from my left, Naruto walking along with us to my right. We had just left the Hyuga compound where I told both Neji and Hinata goodbye for now. I had also run into Choji on the way to the compound which I was happy about since I didn't have to run around and search for him. I was going back to the Lava village to train for the remaining time before the next round. Naruto decided to tag along to see me off.

"I have to make a stop at the hospital." I told him and the scowl on his face would make any lesser male cower in fear. I just stared blankly back at him until he caved, throwing his arms into the air. "Fine, but I'm not coming with you; I'm going to the gate! If you're not there in half an hour then I'm leaving you to make the two day journey back alone." Shosha spun on his heel and began to make his way towards the gates. I scowled at his back and at the dig he took at my lack of chakra since I needed him to teleport us there with Uncle's signature jutsu that I often used.

"Welp...let's get a move on. Why're we going to the hospital anyway." I gave Naruto a sheepish smile and he looked at me confused as to what I was about to do.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"No way!" Naruto shouted pulling the back of my shirt...or well his shirt. I moved inch by inch towards Ino's hospital room door. "We're not going in there! Not after what she said and did to you!" Naruto was now screeching and making a quite the scene.

"WE don't have to do anything. _**I**_ am going in there _with_ or _without_ you, Naruto!" I screamed back giving one final tug of the now stretched out shirt; he fell flat on his face squawking as he did so. I quickly pulled open the door, closing and locking it behind me. I gave a sigh of relief and turned around to face the pretty blonde.

"What could you possibly want from me?" Ino asked snottily, but with a clear glint of fear in her eyes. I was used to the look...from enemies...something inside of me was off center about who the look was coming from. "Just checking on you before I go back home to the Lava village." I nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders, not letting her know that her look was putting me on edge.

"Che. Yeah right, why should you even care?" She scoffed crossing her arms with a slight wince, and then looked away from me so I couldn't see her pain. "Because you're my friend." I told her simply, her head whipped around to face me. A shocked look had taken over her once disbelieving facial expression.

"W-what?" She stuttered, I couldn't even fight the small smile fighting its way onto my face. "You're my friend Ino Yamanaka; you have been my friend since we were five years old. You know...Neji Hyuga and I had a falling out when we were seven and he was eight. He actually came to see me yesterday and we made up quickly, but we wasted eight years because of our stubbornness and pride. I won't make that mistake again, Ino. You want to know what I am...what I'm capable of...well I can't tell you that until I tell Shikamaru. He deserves to know first….because I...I l-"

"Finally!" Naruto cried out, knocking the door off of its hinges, narrowly missed me as he barreled into the room. "I'm in!" Naruto cried victoriously, I turned my head to glared heatedly at him, I opened my mouth to berate him, but…

"YOU ORANGE IDIOT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WE WERE HAVING A HEART TO HEART AND YOU RUIN IT!" Ino roared making even my normal hearing ears ring. Naruto cowered in fear behind me. "I'm s-sorry! M-mercy!"

"What a drag...you guys are way too loud to be in a hospital. You're going to get us all kicked out." The lazy drawl in that particular voice made me freeze up. I didn't even turn to look at him, keeping my eyes locked with Ino. A knowing look crossed her face before a scheming grin replaced it.

"What a surprise to see you two here!" Ino said excitedly. "I was just about to be released, and the paperwork is taking too long. I was wondering if you and Naruto can help me to the front desk. Kabocha, you and Shikamaru wait here. We'll be right back." Ino beamed a smile at Choji as she asked him for his help and then grinned at me. My blank expression now a full blown scowl.

"Why do we have to help you? Last time I checked Kabocha didn't break your legs." Naruto grumbled from behind me making me elbow him. He said it only for my ears I think, but the way he phrased it made me think he wanted to say it to Ino, but was too scared of her screeching. "Uhhhmm...sure Ino…" Choji said quite confused, Naruto following behind him to assist Ino.

After they helped her up, she came into a dead stop in front of me. Placing her uninjured hand on my shoulder she gave me a sheepish smile. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry...you don't have to tell us anything right now. Whenever you're ready. I'll be here... _we'll_ be here to listen." I let out a shuddering breath at her heartfelt apology. I smiled gently at Ino, "thank you. I'm sorry for injuring you. I could've handled that better." A blush came over her face after I smiled thoroughly confusing me.

"Come on, boys!" She shoved both of them out of the room making them complain. I stayed facing towards Ino's empty bed a sense of dread filling me up on the impending conversation...or silence.

*Normal POV*

Shikamaru had stayed silent right after entering the room. He had spoke about them being loud before he even knew who was in the room. He couldn't take his eyes off of her new, softer features. He wouldn't lie and say that her new features were more appealing. He actually missed her sharp features. The rounded nails on her hand were such a sharp contrast to the sharp nails in his dream and in her day to day life. He wasn't a fan of the new changes at all; they didn't look natural on her.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked Kabocha starling her from her daydreaming….or whatever she was doing. She actually jumped at the sound of his voice. "Fine." Kabocha answered back short and sweet. The image of her in that silk kimono came to the forefront of his mind, the words 'I love you' falling from her pretty mouth. Shikamaru felt his heart skip a beat at how beautiful she was regardless of how she looked.

"Look at me, Kabocha." Shikamaru almost commanded her attention, and she immediately gave it to him without any resistance. He knew exactly how to push her buttons when it came to their relationship. He knew a "take charge Shikamaru" was an attractive Shikamaru.

"You're leaving the village today...right?" He asked her to confirm what Choji had told him. "That's right." Kabocha answered meeting his brown eyes with the same fierce confidence in her golden eyes minus the slitted pupils.

"I just want you to know...that I'm going to wait for you." Kabocha's eyes widened comically. Shikamaru smirked at her shocked expression. Another image from his dream flashing through his mind. The image of her looking at him as she admitted she loved him. The amount of love in her eyes was amazing, and it was the same look she was giving him now. A warm sensation started in Shikamaru's chest and continued throughout his entire body, twisting his stomach in a pleasant way.

"You...your going to wait for me...wait for me to what?" Kabocha asked, the shock leaving her face and being replaced with a blank look he had never seen before. Shikamaru, however, wasn't fazed by her compartmentalization of her emotions. He was aware he had hurt her, he had heard her sobs as he stood outside of her bedroom door the night he told her they were done. He was going to accept whatever she threw at him, she could turn into a bird at his point and he'd feel the same. He placed the feeling as being in love with her. He was head over heels for her, and that's why the secrets hurt him so much.

Shikamaru realized that he loved Kabocha. He didn't want to scare her and say those words which would be a drag….so he kept it to himself and decided to answer her question in only the most Shikamaru way possible.

"Women…" He sighed out making her bristle. He smirked at her restrained irritation with him. "I'm going to wait until you're ready to tell me everything about you...about what you are. About your father, about what happened to your mother, and about Tsuyoi." Shikamaru noticed her blank expression turn into a mixture of fear, pain, and adoration. He knew the adoration was for him, the pain for the loss of her mother and banishment of her beloved older brother, but he didn't know where her fear was coming from, so he took a shot in the dark to placate whatever might be bother her. Kabocha's fear centering around the mention of her father, and if she wanted to admit to him just what she was cooking up for her powerful father.

"Write to me since you're going back to the Lava village, and I will respond around my training. I'll wait as long as I have to for you to be ready. Until then...we're on hiatus. We're way more than friends, I can't go back to that….but we're going to take the next in our relationship whenever you're ready, okay?" Kabocha blinked at the amount of words coming out of Shikamaru. She had never heard him speak so much before and she wasn't opposed to hearing the soothing drawl of his lazy voice.

"Okay," was the only thing that came out of Kabocha's mouth. A smile finally gracing her face towards him. Shikamaru sighed in relief , sagging from his stiff posture. "Man, that was a drag." Kabocha laughed lightly at how stressed he truly was about their situation. Maybe she was a sadist because it made her feel just a little better that he was hurting just like she was. The pain in her chest was finally a lot better...but not gone.

"Oh..and another thing before I forget." Kabocha perked up, tilting her head to the side slightly waiting for him to respond. "I remember saying we were going to talk about your situation with Naruto. Especially since you're wearing his shirt right now, right?" Kabocha straightened her head, furrowing her brows as a blush burned her face at his scrutinizing gaze. She wasn't wearing underwear or a bra under the minimal amount of clothing, and he was making her feel extremely exposed.

"You keep saying you and Naruto are friends...siblings even. It's hard for me to see any... _boy_ as a sibling of yours that isn't family. I know I'm being a drag.." Shikamaru sighed, the stressed out expression coming back. "You're beautiful and I get jealous of how close you are with him. Sasuke was my biggest competition because of his obsession with you, Kiba is a horny moron, and now I'm hearing you and that Hyuga guy are really good friends again. It's...hard to compete-" Kabocha cut him off with an index finger to his lips.

"You may think they're your competition, but there's no one that can compare to you. Naruto really his like my brother. That's a fact you're going to have to live with because he's going to be in my life for quite some time, but I get where you're coming from. I used to be jealous of how close Ino was to you. That sand girl made me jealous, but my solution for that has come to me in the form of a fight. Shik...Maru-kun it's okay to be jealous because I get that way too. There's no reason to worry though." Kabocha smirked at him and Shikamaru found himself relieved to hear his nickname. He also found himself missing her sharp canines as she smirked.

Shikamaru removed her hand from his mouth, but continued to hold her hand. "Alright," came his simple response. Kabocha's smirk turned into a grin, she blushed brightly again. "Hey guys." She waved with her unoccupied hand to Choji, Ino, and Naruto. Shikamaru turned slightly to face the door. All three of them grinning like idiots.

"Great plan, Ino!" Choji cried out, Naruto gave a thumbs up to the semi-couple in front of him. "What a drag...you planned this all along, huh?" Shikamaru shook his head with a small smile. Kabocha roller her eyes, grin still in place until she caught sight of the angry Shosha standing behind the trio in the doorway.

"So..you're I hope you're done fucking about around here. I told you to meet me at the gate in half an hour because we have a meeting to get to, and now we're late so guess what...I'm leaving you." Shosha scowled, pivoting on his heel and briskly making his way for the hospital exit.

"Hey, wait!" Kabocha cried out, sprinting after him at full speed. Shosha picked up speed the minute he saw her coming at him. He cackled loudly, screaming down the hallway that he was going to leave her.

"I'll write you all of you, so you better write back! See you all in a month!" Kabocha called over her shoulder right before she turned a corner to continue to chase Shosha. All four of the leaf shinobi watched her previously curly, but now wave hair disappear around the corner. "There she goes." Choji sighed sadly, but with a small smile.

"Yeah...I hope she gets better." Naruto mumbled making everyone stare at him. "What! Is there something on my face!? Come one, what is it!?" Naruto cried out throwing his arms around. Shikamaru sighed as Ino began yelling at him again except this time about Kabocha. Shikamaru hoped she got better as well regarding the seal he saw poking out from under her, or Naruto's, shirt. He lazily looked up at the ceiling deep in thought about her changed appearance. He wasn't stupid, far from it, but he was going to wait instead of draw conclusions. He told her he was going to wait for her, so that's what he was going to do.

*Kabocha POV*

*Lava Village War Room*

"I wasted so much energy on you. Next time, I'm just going to leave you." Shosha adding the finishing touches to his formal meeting robes. "There won't be a next time because I'll have the chakra to transport myself...hopefully." I mumbled the last part as low as possible so he wouldn't hear. I fastened up the last straps to my old armor, my current armor being far too heavy without my chakra and bloodline trait. A fact that Shosha wasn't letting me live down anytime soon.

We were getting dressed as fast as possible to attend the meeting for all council members. Shosha gained a seat because of Tsuyoi's banishment, and I took my momma's seat as general. We walked side by side to the meeting hall. The crimson cape attached to my armor billowing out behind me as we picked up the pace. He opened the door and let me lead him in. It was completely silent as we took our seats. I sat directly to my father's left, uncle Groduo to his right and across from me, Shosha next to him, and uncle Hikari sat next to me and across from Shosha. Four other members also sat at various positions of the table. I was the youngest and only female a part of the council that makes decisions for our village.

"Glad to see your children have finally decided to make an appearance, Lord Jun." Raiko's mean, old voice was the first to break the silence as he took a dig at father, Shosha, and I. I stared blankly at him, no matter how badly I wanted to sneer. Shosha, however, was quick to respond.

"I'm sure we moved faster than you even on your best day." Three of the four council members gasped at Shosha's disrespect, while Ryo just laughed. Ryo was definitely up there in age, and he was Gin's grandfather. He was my favorite elder of the council.

"Alright, enough." Father actually chuckled out. My mask slipped as I looked at him in surprise. "We have real business to discuss. Three important matters that I have waited to bring forth until now." Father leaned forward, resting his chin on his crossed hands. Everyone remained silent waiting for the topics.

"Now, I'll let you all know the most serious news first. The Sunagakure's Kazekage has requested that we aid him in the destruction of the leaf." Almost everyone gasped as we heard the shocking news. "He informed me that the sound village will be standing with them during their invasion. I told him to let me think about it, then I agreed to assist him. However, our shinobi are given instructions to aid the leaf." I internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I'm not finished. Those final exams will be in a month so you two," Father turned his piercing golden eyes onto Shosha and I, "will need to train _hard._ No distractions. That means no tamers for the month." Shosha almost burst at the seams had I not gave him a look out of the corner of my eye.

"Especially you, Kabocha, considering you don't know how to control yourself these days. Your training will be a lot more brutal with your seal." I made eye contact with him using all of my willpower not to flinch or falter. "Yes, father." I answered obediently making him smile at me. I was shocked once again but kept my features even.

"Give her some room, Lord Jun. She is the first and only female with the dragon bloodline trait. She is also the only one, besides yourself, that has found her singer. There are many things we still do not understand about her. We have figured out that she will be a woman of great power." All of the attention was on Master Shi. He was the oldest of the council, father's father's brother (our great uncle), and had wisdom that I only dreamed of. Hell, even the damn volcano was named after him.

Father hummed deep in thought as his gaze drifted from Master Shi to me. "I guess you're right, but since we don't know much about what she is capable of; that brings me to my next point. After the exams are over, instead of choosing a husband she will be sent off to training at the Shi volcano for the next five years with Shosha." Almost everyone seemed to agree with him. Master Shi and Ryo not fully agreeing with the five year time limit. I agreed as well to a point. Shosha and I needed that training to overthrow him.

"That time frame can not be done. It takes eight years to complete the dragon training. The fastest it has ever been done is six, and that was quite some time ago. You were nothing but a teenager when you completed training during that time frame, right Master Shi?" Ryo asked, Master Shi simply nodded. Shosha scoffed openly and loudly. "We're going to complete that training in three years." Chatter broke you amongst everyone minus father, Master Shi, and myself.

"Foolish, boy! That training can kill you!" Raiko cried out angrily amongst all of the yelling. Master Shi finally raised his hand, silencing the room. "I think they have what it takes...if they're willing for true barbaric training." Master Shi said opening his eyes to peer at Shosha and I. Great, now Shosha roped me into this mess.

"I will be accompanying them on their journey and training. It will be nice to see my old friends living in the volcano." Master Shi chuckled, his golden eyes closing once more. "What a generous offer Master Shi. I'm sure you will be their most valuable asset." Uncle Gorudo said bowing his head slightly in respect.

"I'm glad you all are agreeing with me so far. Now to my final point. Kabocha," father once again gave me his undivided attention. I think he was trying to rattle me, but I was about to crumble just yet. "Since you will be leading our shinobi during the invasion. I think it best you sit out your fight against the sand girl."

"What!?" I almost jumped out of my seat if uncle Hikari didn't place his hand on my shoulder. "Calm yourself child. Your father may have a point." Genryusai said timidly, of course taking father's side.

"You would say that. Let us know what color his shit is after you bring your head out of his ass." Uncle Hikari said blandly, rolling his shoulders as the elders gave him an earful. Shosha and I let out roars of laughter. Uncle Gorudo shook his head with a sigh, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Father looked over to uncle Hikari with a look full of irritation.

"Enough! There will be no more insults! Kabocha, you will not be participating in the final round of the chunin exams. Everyone who agrees, raise your hand." Father, Gorudo, Raiko, Master Shi, and Genryusai raised their hands in agreement.

"All of those opposed." Shosha, Hikari, Ryo, and I raised our hands against him. I threw my head back in exasperation. I thought for sure Master Shi would vote in my favor, but obviously I was wrong. "You've got to be kidding. She's strong enough to handle the sand girl, and make it out to lead our shinobi into Konoha. She wasn't made a general because she's dragon shit. She can hold her own." Uncle Hikari argued for me making me give a small smile.

"You're just as foolish as she is if you think she can endure two battles back to back. That sand girl is no weakling, and then to follow up with a full scale invasion; it can not be done. Also, we all know why she was made general at such a young age. She wouldn't be the current general if Lady Kiriena had not of died." I felt my nails scrape the polished wood table, something inside of me thumped violently and painfully at the mention of my momma. I reached over uncle Hikari trying to get my hands around Raiko's wrinkly neck.

"See she can't even control herself, and the ultimate seal is in place! She has power beyond our knowledge!" Ryo cackled loudly in amusement. Raiko was still in his seat with wide eyes. My eyes also widened as I realized who was holding my wrists. I hadn't even seen Master Shi move, I was floored that this old relic could move that fast. He walked around with a damn cane all the time.

"You might be right Ryo. I still believe that she should not participate in the matches. She is our general, and sacrifices must be made. We will get this power of yours under control soon enough, child." Master Shi said releasing my wrists. I looked down to see the already forming bruises. He waved his hand over my wrist, making the forming bruises disappear completely.

"Woah...teach me now!" Shosha excitedly exclaimed waving one hand around completely forgetting his anger with Raiko just like me. I continued to stare at my wrists in amazement. "Why can't we ever have normal council meetings." Uncle Gorudo sighed, father patted him on his back before standing drawing everyone's attention.

"Just to summarize everything, so we can get this meeting over with. You two will be training this month without tamers being around, you will attend the volcano training after the invasion and complete it in three years time, and you, Kabocha, will not be participating in the chunin exams. Understood." Father concluded meeting everyone's eyes. Everyone nodded, he closed his eyes opening them and simply said, "meeting adjourned." I scowled at his back as he left, angry about not being able to fight, but excited to finally lead our shinobi. This invasion could be a full scale war.

The elders filed out of the war room while uncle Gorudo, uncle Hikari, Shosha, and I stayed behind. "So...you ready because training starts today." Uncle Hikari teased with a grin, his ice blue eyes shining at Shosha. "I'm ready for whatever you've got coming my way." Shosha answered back crossing his arms.

"Let's head to our spot then; if you can get there before me that is-" Uncle Hikari barely finished as Shosha took off out the door. Uncle Hikari rolled his eyes and chose to take the only window in the room, far above our heads. "We'll catch you two sooner or later. Train hard, Bo-Bo!" Uncle Hikari disappeared out the window making me scowl after him. That stupid nickname.

"I hope you're ready. Playtime is over. I have one moth to teach you some form of self control. Let's go." Uncle Gorudo said curtly beginning to leave the room. Shedding his formal robes as he went. I swallowed thickly, recognizing the battle outfit he wore at the preliminary round. I had a feeling...I was in for a rude awakening about uncle Gorudo and this training.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Another early update for y'all! Y'all are just being so fast with the reviews that I update quicker from all the feedback. Keep on reviewing everyone, and I'll see you in two weeks! Maybe sooner. (;**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone! Mixed reviews last chapter, but that's okay! I love hearing from you all as always! Also, edited chapters will now have titles to them, so that's exciting! Small things changed in the past chapters. Nothing too drastic! Also, thank you all so much for the TEN reviews! This chapter took me forever because I got frustrated with drawing the Kasai family tree. I literally DREW it! I wanted to get all of my info right, and not confuse y'all. Please feel free to ask questions. A lot of info in this chapter. Last, after this chapter I will be including the responses to reviews at the end of the chapter. Thank you again! P.S. The perfect song that describes Kabocha is "Monster" by Imagine Dragon! Give it a listen and let me know what y'all think. (;**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: BlackMoonWhiteSky, Bleckthecount, Queen of Time and Space, cherryshrimp005, Ruyuz, and Pomegranate Girl**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: I swear I sit and wait for your reviews lol! I got everyone good with Shikamaru's little wet dream. (; Shikoba did take a small step forward last chapter! I hope you're not too upset with him still! I always knew their conversation about Naruto would never be too serious lol. The monster part was purposely left out because there is a scene during the invasion that...I'll just let you see it and I can't wait to hear from you about it! I'm also super sorry that I caused confusion. The sand think the lava are helping them, but they will be helping the leaf. The leaf are still unaware of the invasion, and they will continue to stay that way. Kabocha** _ **might**_ **tell him before she leaves, we'll have to see! BUT! Guess what two weirdos are in this chapter lmao! I love giving early updates especially when you give such great reviews! Can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **Dani66: Hey Dani! Thanks so much for your review, always a pleasure to hear from you! I'm happy you're loving everything so far! Also, we will have to see about Kabocha and Temari. (;**

 **Guest: I'm happy you're loving the story so far, and thank you so much for the review/ Lack of control in their type of village isn't tolerated, and no one has ever lost control the way she has. Gorudo came prepared to subdue her just by wearing his battle attire. He thought he was in for a fight. He came prepared because Kabocha told him about Gaara, Gaara gives her a significant power boost, so he was more than ready to seal her bloodline trait. Kabocha didn't care about Lee, that was just her excuse, she just wanted to get back at Gaara for snatching her up. I'll definitely add more Shikamaru perspective for you! Please continue to review I enjoy hearing from you!**

 **Guest: I'm happy you enjoyed all the steaminess last chapter! Thank you, thank you for the review as well! I'm also happy you enjoyed the feels! Please stick around and continue to review!**

 **Sanura Bey: Hey there, always great to hear from you! Thank you so much for the review! You're definitely right about Shika and that cold shower lol. I'm happy you know Kabocha so well, enough to realize that she might rebel. (; Maybe he was talking about the dragons...we shall see *says in sing song voice* (;**

 **: Thank you, thank you so much for the review, and the first one at that! Training will be just in this chapter, but wait until you see the three year training. That will be really brutal.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review lovely guest! Yes, our Shika does! His teenage boy hormones have come a long way! I'm happy you're loving Shikoba! We'll have to see about the next round...stay tuned! (;**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review beautiful guest! I'm ecstatic that you think I'm doing a fantastic job so far! It really does mean a lot to me. Please stick around and keep reviewing!**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Hey there Kitty, always great to hear from you! I knew you'd appreciate our little Shikoba scene at the beginning! I cried a little thinking about your comment of this being the best Shika story you've ever read, mistakes and all. I can't thank you enough. (':**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review amazing guest! I'm excited you love everything so far. Please stick around, and keep reviewing! I love feedback!**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

My body smacked the ground again... _hard._ My lip busting from the impact of my face hitting the ground. I felt a bruise blossoming on my face. The brutality issued during this training was far worse than even training with my bloodline trait. Uncle stood not even two feet from me with his arms crossed.

"On your feet, Kabocha." Uncle was unyielding, and even worse than father. I began to climb to my hands and and knees. My arms trembling from the strain. We had been at twelve hour training days for a week now, and I was still getting beat down at every turn. My old armor was now in place, and it was far too heavy to dodge any attack. Uncle was just using taijutsu because I'm sure if he'd use ninjutsu he'd kill me. I was praying to the dragons that he didn't know any genjutsu.

"May I ask a question?" I stumbled to my feet, wobbling dangerously. "You may." Uncle said impassively, his arms falling to his sides. I watched him closely as his muscles began to loosen up.

"I don't feel I'm learning anything. I don't know what you're trying to teach me." I told him beginning to get frustrated. "What do you want me to achieve?" Uncle shook his head at me furthering my anger.

"You've been letting me kick your ass up and down these sand dunes for a week, and your just now asking me what do I want you to achieve?" He chuckled slightly, and my irritation grew turned into a put out expression at him using a curse word, him cursing was like it snowing in a volcano.

"Can you answer my question, please?" I asked through gritted teeth. "I have no plans of removing that seal." My eyes widened at his nonchalant statement.

"What do you mean your not going to remove the seal!?" I screamed almost falling from the weight of the armor. "You can't leave me like th-"

"I most certainly can and will. You will learn control through breaking the ultimate seal. That is the strongest seal created by my father for your father. Your father was constantly losing control until the seal was created, and he was able tune into his power the most out of anyone that has the bloodline trait outside of Master Shi. I am trying to train you to be the best kunoichi of any generation. If you're unable to break the seal through controlled emotion then you will forever remain in this form." I felt like throwing up at the thought of never having my chakra back...never having that something that made me who I was.

"Fine." I grunted standing up straight from my slouched over position. "If you have to beat me within an inch of my life then so be it." Uncle outright laughed...which scared the shit out of me.

"Then so be it. Let us resume training." Uncle held up his hands and I swallowed thickly making a run for him without hesitation. I went for him with the intent to kill, but I guess my intent wasn't strong enough. The same thing happened every single time until I was laying in my bed...well...the ground late that night contemplating my numerous failures. Sleeping at the training grounds and washing in the spring were also a part of my training. I closed my eyes listening to the nocturnal animals of Konoha's forest. Technically, Lava territory, but I wouldn't bring that little detail up often.

I flinched awake not even five minutes later feeling the ground tremble. I knew it was some form of earth jutsu as I sprung up, but not fast enough considering my ankle was caught in a hole that closed up. I grit my teeth in pain at the crushing pain. The snapping sound that sounded in the night was followed by my scream. I could barely hear the disappointed voice speaking to me in the darkness. I couldn't see a damn thing, and my only focus was my broken ankle and more than likely crushed foot.

"Kabocha...if you want to break that seal you're going to have to be a lot faster than that. A lot more aware than that. A lot _stronger than_ _ **this**_." The voice practically hissed. I put my forehead on the ground feigning defeat. "If you're not willing to try harder than you're going to remain in that pathetic form. Tsuyoi isn't here to protect you anymore. I thought you outgrew him, but I can see I was wrong." My eyes snapped open at the mention of Tsuyoi.

 _*Flashback*_

 _*Age six*_

 _I smiled brightly at my older brother. He didn't know I was watching him and Itachi-san. He actually looked so happy just eating with him. I was supposed to be taking a nap with Sasuke, but I wanted to be with my big brother. We were visiting over at the Uchiha compound with father and momma. Shosha opted out of coming to follow around uncle Hikari. "Kabocha." I jumped high into the air at the sound of my name. Both Tsuyoi and Itachi-san were looking at me._

" _I was hiding so well! How'd you find me Tsuyoi-nii!?" I opened the door all the way to see Itachi's amused face, and Tsuyoi giving me a small smile. "Maybe I should give you more lessons on stealth." He tugged one of my curls making me swat at his hand and miss._

" _I think that would be wise." Itachi agreed looking a Tsuyoi. I tilted my head in confusion at the look he was giving Tsuyoi. I pursed my lips in thought, but let it go for now. "Why are you not sleeping, little one?" Itachi asked me and I bowed my head shyly at the older boy._

" _I wanted to be with Tsu…" I mumbled looking at the floor. I felt a warm hand on my head. I looked up at the slight smile Itachi was giving me. "That's okay. I'm sure he wants to spend time with you too like Sasuke does with me. Isn't that right, Tsu."_

" _That's right, Itachi." Tsuyoi answered back. I blatantly stared at them as they looked at each other. I felt so much love in the warm, and quite frankly, it was making me warm on the inside. It was a look I had never seen two people give each other outside of momma and uncle Gorudo. It was an odd look, but at least they were smiling._

" _I will go wake Sasuke. Please wait here for us." Itachi stood to his feet, his hand falling from my head as he walked away and slid the door closed. After watching him leave I turned to my loving older brother. "Tsu-nii…" I blinked up at him, and he looked down at me as he hummed his response._

" _Why do people treat the Uchiha differently here?" My forever calm brother sighed, rubbing his chin in thought. "That's because they're different, and people fear what they don't understand." I scrunched up my nose in frustration._

" _But why!? They're so nice, and fun to play with too! We're different, so do they not like us too." Tsuyoi immediately tried calming me down, so I wouldn't be shouting. He looked somewhat hurt at the thought of someone not liking us...or me._

" _Did someone do something to you, Bo?" He questioned me with a serious face now. I shook my head in the negative. "People just tend to avoid me, and sometimes Sasuke. I also ran into a really nice boy last year, and everyone hates him...I just don't get it." I told him solemnly. I missed the hard look he gave me about the boy everyone hates. It didn't matter to me that everyone here hated him. Naruto was still great to me, and we hung out together often._

" _You will have to introduce me to your friend sometime. Otherwise, Sasuke has Itachi as his backup, and guess what?" He prompted lifting my head up to look at him. "What?" I asked sniffling slightly._

" _You have me. I will be here to protect you...always…"_

 _*End Flashback*_

I gripped the dirt as something thumped deep inside of me, each thump more painful than the last. Just for one moment my instincts had returned. I jumped for the figure in front of me, and judging by the body, the man went down _hard_ in surprise.

"Very good." I blinked with wide eyes, looking down at my uncle Gorudo. He lay underneath me with a smile. I stood to me feet wincing at the intense pain in my ankle and foot, he climbed to his own feet looking somewhat proud. "We still have a lot of work to do, but that is what you should be feeling. The pulse to break free of that seal. Are you ready for round two?" Our gold eyes clashed as I bared my blunt teeth at him in determination.

"I'm ready."

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"It looks like you've completed the first week of your training. All three mental seals have been severed." Uncle explained while looking at my back. I furrowed my eyebrows at his statement.

"Three? What does that mean?" I questioned as he let me rewrap my chest bindings. He went over to retrieve my armor for more training today. "I'm sure you've seen the seal marking on your back, however, I made the mistake of not telling you the steps to breaking the seal and what the tendrils coming out of the dragon mean." Uncle sighed handing me the armor piece by piece.

This was the first day of the second week of training, and I thought I was getting somewhere, but apparently not. "The dragon on your back is the base of the seal, and it holds all of your chakra. There are nine tendrils coming out of the dragon. Three for the mind, three for the body, three for the heart or emotions, and three for the soul where half belongs to your bloodline trait. You have completed the mind training. Tsuyoi was your trigger for mind blocks, and you completed the training in the perfect amount of time. Each week of this month is to break three seals. Three weeks left to break nine more seals." I stared blankly at him. I had no idea that he was skilled enough to place such a intricate seal. I didn't really know anything about seals minus the fat that they were annoying.

"Now then, what do you think we'll be working on this week?" Uncle asked, I watched his body tense up putting me on edge. "Uhmm...heart?" I tilted my head and he outright laughed. The sound of his laughter foreign to my ears after two whole years without hearing it.

"Tsk, tsk. That would be a hard no, Kabocha. We're working from easy to hard. Your emotions will be last since you have the least control over them." I scowled at him, he was in too good of a mood. This was the happiest I had seen him since momma died. This week is dedicated to the body." Uncle flexed slightly, stretching and whole-heartedly scaring me. I never realized how much I depended on my bloodline trait. I swallowed thickly preparing for his first attack of the day.

"Sit." He said and I sat automatically. He took a seat in the grass across from me cross legged, I copied his movements. "Now, before I start beating you within an inch of your life. I need you to mediate for two whole days." My jaw dropped automatically.

"What!? What if I have to defecate or urinate!? I haven't even eaten today-" I stopped my rant at the blank look on my uncle's face, I just learned where my blank mask comes from…

"If you complain again I'm going to leave you here to figure out everything on your own." I sighed looking to the sky knowing he was serious. I motioned for him to continue, he nodded and stood to his feet. "Don't start yet, I shall return momentarily." He did his famous hand sign, disappearing and reappearing in a swirl of flames. My gaze widened at the sight of my old armor nice and polished.

"Now, I want you to wear this as you meditate, and you won't be starting in a lying down position. You will start just as you are, and I will be in and around the area." Now...I caught my tongue before the sass left my mouth, but I never realized how painful not saying what I wanted was.

"Okay," came my simple reply. He actually looked pleasantly surprised that I didn't complain. "Well, suit up." I changed swiftly into the old armor, I didn't fall to the ground as quickly as the first time I put the armor on. I sat heavily onto the ground, making a slight thump and giving a loud grunt.

"You're going above my expectations with your armor and training so far. Don't disappoint me." He gave me a ghost of a smile, disappearing once more in a swirl of flames. I took his last statement to heart, I didn't want to disappoint him when he was working so hard to train me.

I closed my eyes and began to focus. The two days being long, and without sleep. I felt my body become completely at peace, and enter REM sleep. My mind remained active, while my body shut down. I felt an inner peace for the first time in a long time.

I began to think about all of the jutsus and people I knew. I thought about my future goals for my village. My future relationship with Shikamaru, and who father would decide was a worthy husband since Sasuke no longer had a clan. My guess would be someone from the Hyuga clan because of their abilities, but his ties aren't thick with them. Also, the main branch did not have any sons. The closest to the main branch would be Neji, and father wouldn't stand for anyone less than future clan heir. Gin was also another possibility because of his battle prowess, and our children would carry the bloodline trait strong within them. Gin was a distant cousin in our family lineage. Our great grandfathers being brothers, our last names were only different because when his mother got married her last name changed. My thoughts were cut short by a sharp pain in my skull.

"Ouch!" I yelped rubbing the back of my head. I turned around to gaze at my lounging uncle, he was resting on a branch in the tree right behind me. I frowned taking in his sharp, scrutinizing gaze. "You've done well, Kabocha. I would like to check your seal before we start the next round of body training." He landed with the an agility that not even I possessed.

"Here." He handed me a container of onigiri, gyoza, scorpion, and one custard cornet. I almost completely missed the water he was handing me as well. I also appreciated the custard cornet filled with chocolate since he was keeping me on a strict diet this month. My body already showing the difference. The gyoza dumplings were also a surprise since I already had the onigiri and scorpion. I almost drooled at the sight and smell of the delicious food. I knew he ordered from my favorite restaurant in the Lava village just by looking at the mountain symbol on the cover. I stripped out of my armor and removed my mesh top, leaving me in my chest bindings from the waist up. I sat down crossed legged, sending a quick prayer to the dragons and then digging in.

I realized he had frozen while checking over my back. I paused in my eating to look over my shoulder at his face. "What's wrong uncle?" The surprised expression on his face turned into a blank one. "You must have really dug deep during your meditation. Two of your body seals are broken, as well as two of your emotional seals." I almost jumped up in excitement.

"Really?" I asked impassively, not wanting to trigger him into training me any harder than he already was. "Really. I'm glad to see you're not overly enthusiastic about this fact especially since you probably don't even know what broke those two emotional seals." I deflated internally, knowing I was correct to hide my enthusiasm.

"We'll touch on that last emotional seal during the last week. It will also give your entire being time to heal. Right now...we've got body training to do if you're going to carry your scythe sufficiently without your chakra." Just as the last word left his mouth, my scythe poofed into his hand. A blood red sword with a black hilt in his other hand. It was a beautiful blade. The hilt looked like it was customized for his hand alone.

"I apologize in advance. I know you just ate, but we've got work to do. This blade belonged to my grandfather, the very first to ever carry the dragon bloodline trait. I'm going to tell you a story while we get you used to your scythe again. The object of this lesson is to never let go of your weapon, and to _never_ lose concentration." He said handing me the scythe, I grasped my gorgeous scythe with a broad grin having missed Aisuru Kaze. I grunted as Aisuru hit the ground with a loud thud.

"I see...you really aren't able to do much without that bloodline trait, huh?" Uncle sighed shaking his head. He flicked his wrist out with a practiced ease. I felt panic rise inside of me immediately at how seasoned he was with that sword.

"Prepare yourself...I don't plan to hold back for long." He came straight for me, swinging his blade down in a motion that would force me to use my scythe to block, but I couldn't even lift Aisuru up. The heavy armor was also an enormous disadvantage. I ducked to the left, tripping over my scythe but keeping my right ear in the process. After the blade came down a red swipe being seen following the blade, my widening at the second blade.

"What the hell is that…?" I whispered and the smirk touching uncle's face made me think twice about sitting on the ground. I rolled onto my feet, balancing on the balls of my feet waiting for his next move. He flicked the blade out by his side, it became alight by his side. I felt sweat bead up and fall down my neck.

"You're lucky you tripped. Do you know where your great grandfather is from?" He questioned twirling the blade and bouncing slightly before coming for me. I lifted Aisuru with all my might, the power of our blades connecting made me buckle, falling to my knees I grunted loudly.

"No." I said through gritted teeth. "That's to be expected. He was a missing nin from kirigakure. We have a direct relation to the sixth mizukage Mei Terumi, your great grandfather changed his name after defecting." I was surprised once again, surprised enough to not dodge his sword. It beared down into my shoulder. I cried out in agony as my skin and muscles were seared. I didn't move in fear of more damage. He sighed and withdrew making me cry out again.

"Give me two hundred push-ups." He sat down and waited expectantly. I internally cried at his brutality. I dropped down to do the push-ups. "She has both the boil and lava release kekkei genkais. He inherited the lava release, and later left the village because his ambitions didn't align with the village's plans. He wanted to tame and control tailed beasts." I paused in doing my push-ups to concentrate on his words. However, the main in my shoulder was hard to ignore.

"Keep going." He said nonchalantly, I grumbled at him continuing the push-ups. "During his quest for power he came across the first hokage, and the nine tailed fox demon. Your great grandfather lived for quite some time." Uncle chuckled thinking fondly of a man that was also my family, but I knew nothing of him. I actually wasn't aware of our family _or_ village history. Everything we learned in school was basic academics and how to survive.

"Your great grandfather...whom your father is named after, was not only a powerful man but a smart man. His experimentations rivaled that of Orochimaru. He was able to extract chakra from the nine tailed fox, and fuse it with his own chakra. That fusion of nine tailed fox chakra, and the lava kekkei genkai created the dragon bloodline. Your great grandfather accidentally created the dragon bloodline trait. He was able to share this power with his two younger siblinngs, Ryo and Shi, but in a less potent form. Just so you aren't confused...Gin's great grandfather and grandfather are both named Ryo. Your great grandfather's oldest sibling, the current mizukage's grandfather, didn't join him when he defected unlike Ryo and Shi who followed after him." I flopped onto my stomach in shock.

"That's insane! That raw chakra should have killed him, burned him up even!" I shouted in astonishment. "Correct. It did end his life in the end because he could not control the bloodline trait he created. Your great grandmother Shai, whom was also from kirigakure, basically had to train him, and she became the first ever tamer and singer. The raw chakra burned him alive because of his lack of control, leaving your grandmother with two sons named Tsuyoi and Kaen, whom your brother was named after" I motioned for him to continue ignoring my push-ups for a moment.

"Tsuyoi then had your father and I. Shi didn't have any children, their youngest brother, Ryo, that would be Gin's great grandfather, whom his grandfather is named after had three children. He has two sons and a daughter named Amai whom you know is Gin and his younger sister, Ai's, mother." My eyes almost crossed at how fast he was going over our family tree. I wasn't at all surprised at his knowledge considering how good of a diplomat he was.

"Master Shi is incredibly old." Uncle shook his head in disbelief of my statement, a ghost of a smile touching his face. "True. Master is also the one who discovered the volcano that was named after him, and the dragons that reside there. He was the very first to endure their training, and went on to implement the Shi volcano training for all future bloodline trait carriers. My uncle, Kaen, was actually the first to truly establish the village. However, since he could not have children he could not bare an heir, so my father Tsuyoi was made the leader of the lava village. There may be only nine who carry the bloodline trait, but our village is growing rapidly in size because of the amount of civilians and ninja we accept. " I blatantly stared at him, processing all of the information I received about our family.

"Well, that's shitty just because he couldn't bare an heir he couldn't be the new lord." I pursed my lips in disagreement. That was the most prominent piece of information that stood out to me. I was already aware of the fact that our village was the number destination for missing nin and refugees. "It's the way things were and still are."

"So if father couldn't have children you would be ruler, right?" I watched his entire body stiffen up. "Right…" He was one level above whispering, his entire demeanor had changed. I squinted my eyes and studied him. He looked incredibly flighty, he was on his feet in the blink of an eye.

"Time to get back to training." He said suddenly. "Wait! I have so many more questions! What is momma's heritage like? What the hell is up with your swo-"

"That's enough for now. We've got work to do." I almost screamed when he lunged for me. Flighty indeed…

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"You continue to amaze me." Uncle told me as I shoved my face full of scorpions. He was going over again since today was the beginning of the third week. "You have two emotional seals, and three soul seals. We'll be working on soul seals this week. I've already prepared the training regiment. Meet at these coordinates after you're done eating." He slipped me a thin piece of paper, I took it going over it a few times to memorize it. He disappeared again in a swirl of flames to our next training location.

He didn't bring me any desert this time which I wasn't too upset about. The last time I ate it I received a stomach ache in return since my diet was strict my system wanted to rid itself of the overly sweet desert. I sipped the last of my water, standing to my feet and stretching in my minimal amount of clothing. I wore a sleeveless crop top, the smallest mesh shorts I owned, and standard shinobi shoes. We had been in the desert near the castle for the last two days. The unrelenting sun made me strip away all of my clothing. A few new and old scars could be seen on my tan skin.

I took off in the direction of Konoha thinking again about the sword that he didn't really want to explain to me. My thoughts came to a halt as I saw unnatural lightning light up the sky somewhere to the left of me . I stopped dead in my tracks and changed directions. Uncle could wait a moment. I landed on a branch in shock, not even making it to the destination I set off for, coming my way was Gaara of the desert. I stood to my feet immediately, not wanting to be relaxed when he could very well attack me.

"What're you doing out here?" I asked quickly as he landed on the same branch as me. He was barely three paces away from me. I was a little thrown off by his familiarity. "They did something to you." Gaara rasped ignoring my question. I could tell that the Shukaku was stirring judging by his quick switch of emotions. One moment he was assessing me, and now he was leering at my barely clothed form.

"Correct." I answered back curtly, a low growl rumbled in his chest. I felt a sharp, painful thump in my chest at the sound of his growl. Just for a quick moment I could hear his heartbeat as well as smell his annoyance. His eyes were now fixed on the scar on my shoulder.

"What has happened to you?" I wasn't really sure who he wa asking at this point. "A seal was placed on me…" I whispered as he took a step forward, and I made the mistake of taking a step back. I wasn't afraid...I was _terrified_ without my chakra at least.

"Tell me something...Gaara…" He perked up as his name slid out of my mouth. He tilted his head at me in a way that I found too cute, his eyes moving between the scar on my shoulder, and the scar peeking out from under my top. I ignored the throbbing in my chest as much as possible. The pain was worse now that he was closer.

"Do you know what pain feels like?" His eyes snapped to my own, but I didn't back down this time for fear of appearing weak. "Pain?" He questioned the word with a vacant expression.

"Yeah...the kind of pain that causes scars...like mine." I took a step towards him this time, and he took one back. I smirked internally as his vacant, questioning expression shifted to an angry one. I also found what _he_ was terrified of...emotions.

"I cause people pain, pain is not something I feel or have felt. People need to feel pain...killed so I can prove my existence." My insides violently cringed at his explanation. That's not what I was expecting at all, but he was a jinchuriki with an awful childhood. It made me wish I had met him sooner like Naruto…

"No...we all know you exist Gaara...I can even touch you right now regardless of what your sand will do to stop me. My scars don't prove anything except what I have endured, and neither does you hurting or killing someone. You're not killing anyone and I know you exist, Gaara…" I made a move to touch him, watching his eyes widen in the process. He raised his hand, grabbing my wrist in a bruising grip. His eyes became wide and wild, his breathing became labored.

"I'm going to prove my existence...I can smell you're different, so you will be powerless against me."

*Normal POV*

Kabocha wasn't startled by his statement this time. She was prepared as soon as she decided to take that step towards him, she knew what she was getting herself into. Heads for death, and tails for...a friend...an understanding. That is why when the sand crashed into her, she was ready for the impact. She didn't feel the full effects of the sand because of one raven haired teenager.

Sasuke Uchiha landed nimbly on a branch far from Gaara of the desert, but not far enough away where the two couldn't see each other. Kabocha's bloody, unconscious form lay limply in his arms. Gaara was actually a little stunned at his speed, and that only proved to anger him more.

"I think I've let this go on long enough." Gorudo said from above the two teenagers. No one had sensed him around, even now his entire being was cloaked in a disturbing red. The sword he had used during training ready in his left hand. The usually quiet, reserved man looked downright menacing. Neither teen would allow themselves to shy away especially not Gaara.

"I suggest you leave...Gaara no Sabaku." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. Gaara snarled loudly up at him. Gorudo spun the sword skillfully, full prepared to take down the sand jinchuriki. He was actually a man of great patience, and refined skill that he never shows, but this... _boy_ had hurt his daughter. He felt at fault considering he wanted her to see him to break the soul seals, and now she was hurt because of him.

"Well, now this is a fine mess." All three conscious pair of eyes turned to look at the silver haired jounin by Sasuke's side. "Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke almost sighed in relief at the sight of his teacher. Maybe he could aide Gorudo, or stop the bloodbath all together.

Gaara felt cornered...and a cornered Gaara was a bad Gaara. He felt he same way when he visited Rock Lee in his hospital room to kill him, and the shadow boy _she_ was so fond of had shown up with that annoying, orange clad idiot. He had easily made his decision…

"I will be back for her...and you…" Gaara rasped looking directly at Sasuke before disappearing in sand. Gorudo watched him go with hate filled eyes, out of all the people her bloodline trait could have chosen to make her stronger...it had to be _him_. Gorudo jumped down and over to a branch across from Sasuke and Kakashi.

"It seems I only see you under the most dire of circumstances." Flashes of the chunin preliminaries, Kiriena's funeral, and the mass Uchiha funeral hit Kakashi at Gorudo's observation of their meetings.

"You're not wrong there. Speaking of the chunin exams, if you don't mind me asking, what is going on with princess Kabocha or general Kabocha?" Kakashi asked and Gorudo analyzed him hard enough to make Kakashi internally uncomfortable. Sasuke just looked downright angry with Gorudo.

"Princess Kabocha to village outsiders. What happened in the chunin exams is a part of our village's secrets. I apologize that you two had to get involved in her training just now." Kakashi's one visible eye widened at his apology. Why would he send his niece out looking for that red haired sand kid. Sasuke's angry look morphed into one of complete fury.

"I know you've seen what he did to Rock Lee! Why would-"

"I don't have time for this. She's bleeding profusely, and I have to teleport us back home. Put her in my arms, _boy_." Gorudo cut Sasuke off with a menacing look of his own. He needed to hurry and check the damage of her arm, and take her to Master Shi.

"You're not taking her anywhere! She looks different because of you! She's hurt because of you!" Sasuke bellowed out, tightening his hold making Kabocha whimper in pain.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi began to scold his student, but froze at the dark look that passed over Gorudo's face. "I don't want to snatch her from you because that will further her injuries. However, if you do not place her in my arms I will be taking her _and_ your arms with me, Sasuke Uchiha." Gorudo had lost all patience as soon as Kabocha whimpered. He didn't like Sasuke to begin with because of his attachment to Kabocha, and he was from the very clan he loathed.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi warned him in a uncharacteristically loud volume...well uncharacterized for Kakashi. He knew the man in front of him was not joking. Sasuke glared heatedly up at the angry brunette. He gently placed Kabocha in his arms, glaring the entire time. Gorudo took her, unfazed by Sasuke's anger.

Gorudo took a step back from them and was engulfed by his famous swirling flames. Both Kakashi and Sasuke felt the heat as he vanished leaving embers floating in the air.

"Let's go Sasuke. We still have work to do." Kakashi said glancing at his furious student. "But he-!"

"No buts Sasuke. What they do is none of our business. Now, let's go unless you want to be done for today." Kakashi said sternly, and took off. Sasuke followed after his sensei, not even bothering to answer. He would see her at the next round, and then he would get answers to his questions.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Hey everyone another early update for y'all. Your all too kind to me, and I just want you all to know that I appreciate every single one of you! See you all in two weeks...maybe sooner. (;**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everyone! You all know the drill it's officially been two weeks! Been a while since I've waited the full two weeks! The long awaited CHUNIN EXAM FINALS! I hope your all ready because I know I am! All of the reviews are at the bottom now, just to remind y'all! Happy reading!**

 **Special thank you for following me: Soulcinder**

 **Thank you for the favorites and/or follows: puppy1050, silverfoxkurama, UzumakiPixie, rosieleemay, FaeGhostReader, Rika113, Predatorlp11, KilofriendofCharlie, and Soulcinder**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

My arm…

My _fucking_ arm….

Did I even have it anymore? I must...the pain is unbearable. However, I could be feeling the pain in my nub? Do I have a nub from the shoulder down?

My last memory hit me as hard as Gaara's sand did. The shukaku...not Gaara...tried to kill me. I noticed the shukaku immediately, and I did nothing. There wasn't anything I could have done anyway with little to no chakra. I felt something inside of me for Gaara. I wasn't even angry with him, I was pissed off that the shukaku thought I was enough of a threat to eliminate.

I opened my eyes slowly to look at, yet again, another bright foreign light. I didn't need my enhanced senses to smell that disgusting sterile smell. The white walls making everything brighter. Overall, I was disgusted with the scenery.

"Oh good...you're awake." I recognized my uncle's voice right away. I turned my head to my left, exactly where I heard his voice coming from. He was leaning against the wall, his eyes glued to my...arm…

I looked down at my wrapped arm. It was wrapped from my shoulder to every single one of my finger tips. I almost sighed in relief except the only thing I was feeling was pain, and that wasn't even the half of it. I couldn't move it at all. "Damage?" I asked hoarsely not caring that my mouth and throat were dry.

"All ribs on your left side are broken, bruised ribs on the right, lacerations filled with sand on your left leg and neck, and your arm was completely crushed." He rattled off the list of my injuries from the top of his head. Everything thing he said I felt except my arm. If it was crushed then it should be gone.

"I see you keep looking at your arm...Master Shi went to great lengths to make sure you were able to still perform hand seals. If you had lost your arm there's no way you could continue your duties." I looked away from him, staring at the bright light above my head. That sandy bastard had almost robbed me of my ninja career. My right hand clenched the stark white sheets in an iron grip.

"What did he do?" I questioned simply. "He asked the dragons to grant him a favor. It took a lot of convincing in a short amount of time, but they agreed in the end. The grand dragon, Pawa, gave you scales and bone from his own body to aid you in your healing process. Master Shi and I binded the scales to your flesh after we replaced your bone. Of course, your body fought the foreign cells. It was touch and go for the last two days, your fever wouldn't come down. Shosha, Hikari, and Kina have been in and out. That...Uchiha boy and his sensei have _tried_ to gain entrance into the village to see you. No one else is aware of your condition." I nodded, sending a prayer to the dragons to thank them for restoring my health. They essentially gave me life...the grand dragon gave me life when he could have let me die or live without an arm.

"What happens now?" The question that I really didn't want to ask slipped right out of my mouth. "The next round of the chunin exams is in four days. You're going to use the last four days to heal. You will be received intense, round the clock healing from our top healers. You can't use your left arm, so I would recommend you sit out the next round and the invasion." Uncle told me as he turned his back to leave.

"Kabocha...I'm sorry." I heard him whisper right before he left. I grit my teeth hard enough to give myself a headache. I wanted to scream until my throat was raw. I could never just win…

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Your really going through with this, huh?" I blatantly ignored Shosha as he stood behind me with Kina and Gin. "You don't have to do this. Kabocha...please." Now it was Kina's turn since she was always the good shinobi in every situation.

"I say let her. It'll be fun to watch her succeed through struggles….mostly the struggling. I've never seen her strug-" I didn't need to turn around to know that Kina had smacked the dragon shit out of him.

"I appreciate you three being here, but I don't need your feedback." Both Gin and Shosha made annoyed sounds while Kina remained silent.

I held in a wince as I turned around to face them. I had to forgo my armor altogether; my wrapped arm was secured tightly to my side. My summoning scroll for Aisuru Kaze took up permanent residence in my right hand for the time being. I didn't have any chakra, my strength had returned but not at full force, the seal was still in place, and I only had the use of one arm...yet I was going to war today.

I sighed looking at the three of them. "Well, let's head out." I breezed in between Shosha and Gin, and right out of uncle Gorudo's front door. We didn't have too long of a walk to the arena. The entire walk there was spent in silence; each of us thinking about the same thing, but far away from the simple chunin exams..

"This is your last chance to sit this one out." Shosha told me seriously. I glared at him from the corner of my eye; he immediately raised his hands in surrender. I watched a defeated look wash over his face making me sigh.

"I'm going to sit out this round, but when the shit hits the fan I will be the first into battle, and the last to leave." Shosha grinned at me; reaching over to hug me, I swatted him away with my summoning scroll. "Thank you Kabocha...you know we worry." Kina told me running her fingers through my hair gently. I blushed slightly at her gentle ministrations, allowing her to worry over me profusely.

"What the _hell_ happened to your arm? I give you space for one month, and you come back being held together by bandages." My heart thumped painfully at the sound of my crush's voice. Gin nudged me on my right side, urging me to turn around and face him. I held my breath and faced the brown eyes that I constantly see in my dreams.

"Woah! How come you're still...like that!" Naruto shouted from beside him. "Way to be sensitive." Gin snorted making Shosha snicker. Kina scowled fiercely at Naruto, Naruto waved his hands around trying to placate Kina.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just because she's like _that_ doesn't mean she's ugly or anything!" Now it was Shikamaru's turn to glare at Naruto. I outright laughed at how familiar the situation is...I had missed this in just only a month. Three years was going to be hell..

"Are you participating in the matches like that? You only have one arm, and you're not even wearing your armor. Judging by your appearance, you also don't have any chakra to perform jutsus." Shikamaru's eyes raked up and down my form. I felt my body heat up from the inside out at his scrutinizing gaze. The bickering and embarrassed Naruto weren't the only two things I missed.

"Let me help you answer that. No." The pleasant warmth I felt was replaced by unforgiving anger. Who had the nerve to say that let alone with an attitude? Shikamaru and Naruto looked on in terror over my shoulder. I felt offended that they were scared of the unknown people over my shoulder. I turned on my heel to face...sand shinobi. I was now standing toe to toe with all three of the sand siblings. Temari stood right in front of me, Kina stood to my right in front of Kankuro, and Sosha stood to my left with Gaara right in front of him. Gin took up residence over my left shoulder. It was now my weaker side, so he felt the need to stand there.

"You've got some nerve." Kina snorted with a teasing smile that had a hint of masked malice. I felt Gaara's gaze boring holes into my wrapped arm and side. There was no way in Shi I was making eye contact with him. I wasn't afraid of him, I didn't have it in me to be scared of anything or anyone. I also knew that he wasn't the one that attacked me; we were actually having a civilized discussion until his sand plowed into me.

"Pfft. She's got some nerve, huh? Have you seen this runt? She's more wrapped up than my crow. She doesn't stand a chance." Kankuro snorted making Gin and Shosha snarled. I looked at him him blankly, he shifted slightly under my gaze.

"We're practically the same height, so I don't understand the runt insult. My wrapped arm has nothing to do with my ability to fight, sand shit. The next time you decide to answer for me _pig_ tails, think about what I'm capable of. I was willing to kill one of my own, so realize that I wouldn't think twice about taking your life, princess." I gave her dead smirk making her falter.

"Yeah well...you definitely won't get the chance now, _general._ " She mocked my title to my face. My mask cracked slightly, a grin touched her stupid face. Kina, Shosha, and Gin took a step forward preparing for a fight. I held out my good arm to stop them.

"Aww look. You're such good dogs! Now, sit! Roll over!" Kankuro cackled loudly after his remarks. "I know you're not mentioning dogs, dog breath." Kina said waving her hand in front of her face. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter, but Gin, Shosha, and Naruto roared with laughter.

"Why you-!"

"Enough." Gaara rasped making his siblings freeze up...as well as Naruto's laughter cease. However, my lava party didn't give a damn about his one word command as they continued to laugh.

"S-Sorry Gaara." Temari stuttered horribly, and I finally laughed.

"S-S-Sorry G-Gaar-ra." I mocked her through my laughter. "Clown face brought up obedient dogs, and the only dogs I see are you two. Especially you, ponytails, following his commands like the bitch you are." I stopped laughing to grin at her. She was practically boiling as she made a move towards me.

"I said. Enough." Gaara rasped harshly, and she stopped in her tracks. "Good girl." I said to rub salt into her wounds. I heard the announcer shouting for us to come down into the arena.

"That's our que." Gin said stretching and then putting his arm around my shoulders gently, so he wouldn't hurt my left shoulder. I appreciated how gentle he was being with me...I wouldn't tell him that though.

"Thank God." Naruto sighed running down the steps into the arena. "Everything is a drag…" Shikamaru sighed. I looked over my shoulder at my crush as the sand siblings brushed by me. Temari and Kankuro glaring at me as they went by. Gaara slowed down as he passed by me, but he didn't stop. His sand brushing me discreetly and smoothly. My body wanted so desperately to wince outwardly, but I maintained it to an inner tremble. However, I did scowl outwardly at my body's betrayal.

He continued on his way, glancing at Shikamaru as he did so. "I hate him." Shosha said with a scowl to match my own. I let my features smooth over to stare intently at my big brother.

"Come on." I said turning around fully to face the stairs. I walked the short distance to Shikamaru and smiled slightly at him. His face scrunched up in confusion with a modest blush. The blush making me want to nuzzle him which was surprising considering my bloodline trait was still sealed.

"You okay?" He asked, his hand twitching as if he wanted to touch me. "Fine, now." I told him with a flirtatious smirk. I purposely rubbed against him as I walked by, and I was pleased to see he didn't tense up but shivered. Gin, Shosha, and Kina followed behind me and into the arena.

Upon entering the arena I saw Neji immediately. "Hey." I grinned widely as Neji greeted me first, and with a small embarrassed smile for some reason! Me oh my he was precious. I felt my moderate childhood crush for him thump painfully in my chest. Naruto glared heatedly from my side at him. I nudged Naruto violently causing him to cough and choke.

"Hey, Neji." I pushed a curl behind my ear, missing the look Shikamaru was giving Neji and I. I also missed the teasing grins Gin and Shosha wore that were directed at Shikamaru.

"I hate that guy." I heard Naruto grumble, Shikamaru hummed from beside him. I cut my eyes away from Neji to the duo to my far right. When had they become buddies?

"We will now begin the second round of matches. Since Dosu is not able to compete. Gaara no Sabaku will now face Sasuke Uchiha. The first match will be between Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki." I pursed my lips wondering what happened to the previous proctor. The new referee had a senbon in his mouth much like Shosha does on occasion.

Everyone that wasn't Naruto and Neji began to make their way into the stands. I noticed a hand full of lava shinobi in the crowd. Father, uncle Hikari, and uncle Gorudo were missing as well as the elite eight of our village. The elite eight were equivalent to anbu black ops of other villages except other villages had a lot more than eight anbu black ops shinobi. Being apart of the elite eight in our village is the highest honor; a position that every single one of those eight members killed for.

My mind drifted away from my village's ranks, and back to the match happening below. Naruto's anger for Neji wasn't blinding him at all. Neji and I just became friends again, which is nice, but I would always choose Naruto. He was my honorary brother after all.

"I didn't know you were friends with that Hyuga guy again." I turned my head to look at Shikamaru's piercing gaze. I pursed my lips once again, glancing briefly at the quickly progressing match before giving him my complete, undivided attention.

"Neji came to speak with me the morning after the preliminaries. We had a discussion and apologies were said, so we're friends again. Simple as that." I shrugged nonchalantly. However, Shikamaru seemed to be wound up pretty tight. I scanned his form to continue to gauge his emotions.

"When did you and Naruto become such good friends?" I asked and my question seemed to make him tense up even further. "While you were away..Naruto and I...caught that red headed sand guy trying to kill Rock Lee." My eyes fluttered shut on their own, completely betraying how I wanted to appear. Oh Gaara...why….?

I swallowed thickly with my eyes still closed. The shukaku was really taking its toll on Gaara. I wanted to scream at Shikamaru that Gaara and I were one in the same. The only difference being was that Gaara had a demon inside of him. What was my excuse?

I opened my eyes to look down at Naruto; the brightest light in my life. The only person besides my brothers who I know would love me unconditionally...but would he? If he really knew what I do...what I did...what I'm going to do just to bring my brother back...would he still love me? I bit my lip watching Naruto deliver the finishing blow to win the match. Maybe I just wasn't made to make friends outside of my village. Shikamaru was my first friend and crush, and looked how everything was turning out…

"Bo-Bo…" Kina called me by my nickname gently. I met her soft eyes, catching both Gin and Shosha looking at me concerned. They were always going to be there for me. I was filling with so much doubt with just one statement about a boy I shared so many similarities with. A boy that I was going to be connected to forever just like Shikamaru.

Shikamaru…

I turned away from my family to look at my tamer. He was also looking at me with eyes full of concern, and for the first time I could see affection for me clear as the sky above us. I felt the effects of our bond wash over me. I felt my body heat up instead of the cold flood I would usually feel. He reassured me just with one look. I let out a shuddering breath, a smile beginning to form on my face until my name was called after that sand bitch. "I'm not going to participate, so don't be so worried." I told him. I leaned in, and kissed his cheek. It had been too long since I had touched him the way I wanted to. I pivoted on my heel and began my descent down the steps.

"Way to go, Naruto!" I grinned at him through the pain thumping in my chest. "Thanks, Kabocha! Forget about your arm because your going to win too! Believe it!" Naruto gave me a thumbs up with one of his signature grins as he continued up the stairs. I felt my eyes sting making me roll them to the sky to prevent traitorous tears. Dragon damn these tears.

"Awww, your scared enough to cry. Poor little pumpkin head." My tears dried up instantly, hearing her voice definitely erased everything I had been feeling. "Too bad for you that I'm going to forfeit." I told her blandly, and she let out an outrageous, obnoxious laugh. I twitched internally, filling to the brim with murderous intent. _'Stay focused, Kabocha, you have an army to lead.'_ I thought loudly to myself trying to shake the image of me slicing her head off, and dancing as her blood rained down on me while I laughed.

"Kabocha Kasai, are you ready?" The match officiator asked me with a skeptical look, his eyes were scanning my bandaged body. "Actually, sir…" I froze in my speech, my gaze catching the taunting smile on that sand bitch's face out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm ready."

*Normal POV*

Kabocha snarled looking at the blonde sand shinobi known as Temari Sabaku. She could feel herself getting angry, she could feel her left arm, back, and chest pulsing with uncontrolled pain. She chose to ignore what she initially told Shikamaru because this girl had gotten the best of her.

Kabocha slowly, but surely, raised her right arm. A loud cloud of smoke poofed into the air, and disappeared to reveal her scythe: Aisuru Kaze. She held the scythe with an ease that was almost like an extension of her very arm. One month of training had made that much of a difference to her swordsmanship. Fighting for her life every single day had made her an even better fighter regardless of her _new_ arm.

"Your funeral, pumpkin head." Temari laughed loudly as she opened her war fan. The match officiator nodded to both girls. "Alright, well...begin." He disappeared to his spot next to the Hokage thinking the same thing as everyone else in the stands. Kabocha Kasai of the village hidden in the lava looked already beaten with one arm out of commission. However, he had seen her look go from reserved to murderous in the blink of an eye. He wouldn't fully doubt her yet considering the sound boy that went against Shino Aburame faked not having use of one of his arms. This was going to be an interesting match indeed.

"She said she wasn't going to fight, troublesome woman." Shikamaru looked down into the arena full of worry and frustration for the teenage girl he loved as Naruto cheered loudly. The three lava shinobi on Naruto's other side looked on in eerie silence. The usually talkative Shosha and Gin were both mute.

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed the minute the first move was made by the sand female. Kabocha was moving fast, faster than anyone had seen her, but she was almost sloppy. Her balance almost seemed to be completely off for some reason. Kina visibly winced as when Kabocha stumbled out of the way of another wind attack. She was a close range fighter when chakra wasn't involved. She was at an enormous disadvantage without her chakra. She looked to be analyzing her with every move. Everyone had heard she was a general, and she looked the part with how determined and calculating her eyes were.

Kabocha's back was now at the other side of the arena. She had no more room to jump back from the wind, and with each swing it was getting stronger and stronger. Kabocha's face remained blank as Temari started taunting her once more.

"Is this really all the great dragon of the west is worth? You really are pathetic. Just some half lizard bitch." Kabocha felt the familiar feeling of overwhelming power. _'What perfect timing.'_ Kabocha thought keeping her mask in place regardless of how angry she was. She had to concentrate.

"What? Nothing to say? You really are all talk." Temari laughed, swinging her fan once more. Kabocha flipped to the left, for the first time during the match she moved both fast and fluidly. The wind tore through where she was previously. Temari looked taken aback by her sudden gracefulness. Kabocha didn't appear different to her outwardly. She still had that ridiculous orange hair and strange golden eyes. She was still missing whatever made her primal. Temari made sure to keep a sharp eye on her features considering something happened to her during the preliminaries that made her look different. She wasn't sure what happened, but it changed her for the worse it seemed...except now.

Kabocha studied her and the distance she had to get close to the sand kunoichi. She had gotten quite a ways away from her. They were practically on opposite ends of the arena. Kabocha came to a decision; one she had been accustomed to making since she was used to taking damage to learn information about an opponent.

Kabocha rolled onto the balls of her feet, and used the boost she received from her singer: Gaara. He crossed her mind as she took off straight for Temari. She knew she wouldn't make it in one straight shot without taking a few hard hits, and she was ready. Temari smirked cockily at Kabocha. "You really are as stupid as you look." Temari said swinging her fan for a sixth time, her wind attack even stronger. A smirk actually touched Kabocha's face startling Temari.

Almost every single one of the wind blades hit Kabocha. However...she did not stop in her pursuit. In fact, she picked up her speed. Aisuru Kaze dragging low behind her as she neared the panicked sand kunoichi. Temari's eyes widened in astonishment as Kabocha appeared in her face with a malevolent yet charming smile as if to express she was going to kill her and enjoy every minute of it.

Kabocha tossed Aisuru Kaze into the air only a few feet, but high enough to give her time for her decoy attack. She threw her fist with quick but little effort at Temari. Temari rolled her eyes and dodged just her head to the left exposing her neck and shoulder fully. Kabocha quickly opened her hand to catch Aisuru Kaze and spin it into position. She brought her scythe down before anyone knew what was happening: especially Temari. She sliced through the side of Temari's neck and into her shoulder. Kabocha yanked Aisuru out rapidly as Temari screamed in pain. Kabocha's blank mask returned at the sound of her screams. She flexed her wrist just as Temari stumbled away from her with a tight grip on her fan. Kabocha gave chase...which really wasn't much of a chase considering how slow Temari moved backwards because of all of the bleeding.

Temari made a move to swing her fan once again. Kabocha frowned in disapproval; she spun off of her left leg and slammed her right foot into the war fan, effectively closing it. Kabocha used her same leg to kick Temari across her face and away from her precious fan. She was able to block some of the kick, but not enough of it to avoid a black eye.

Kabocha gave chase once more, excited about being the one on the offensive. She lifted her scythe making a move to slice Temari's left arm off. Temari dodged easily and countered with a shot to Kabocha's left arm except she faltered finally noticing the...scaley, pulsing arm. "What the hell is that?" Temari eyes widened, and Kabocha took advantage of her brief pause to make a clean cut in her left arm. Temari cursed again at her mistake, but that arm….it was unlike anything she had ever seen. It reminded her of Gaara, and that alone terrified her.

Blood splattered across Kabocha's half wrapped and tattered form. Kabocha took a deep breath as her fantasy came true. She needed to end the match before she passed out from blood loss; she may have dozens of cuts but at least she didn't have Temari's two nicked arteries. Kabocha also had a superior pain tolerance.

Kabocha used Aisuru Kaze as leverage, jumping into the air and using both feet to kick Temari with a force she wasn't aware of in her injured body. She planted both feet into her sternum, knees bent, and gave her a brutal kick. Temari flew back into the wall, blasting a nice, Temari sized crater in the cement wall. Kabocha landed tiredly on her feet, wobbling slightly as the adrenaline and power spike wore off. She made her way to Temari at a leisure pace, watching as she struggled to take a breath. Temari's war fan lying not too far away. Kabocha, out of spite, kicked it away.

She appeared over the blonde kunoichi with cold indifference. Temari looked at her with one eye open, the other eye swollen shut. "I withdraw." She wheezed out, and KAbocha didn't know if the match officiator had heard. She _hoped_ he didn't hear her because she wasn't finished with her. Kabocha spun her scythe, a reflex that was all in the wrist. She raised Aisuru Kaze with no remorse making sure to look her in the eye.

"Pity...I was right all along about you." Kabocha grumbled with a grown. She brought her scythe down in a quick and concise motion. A loud, metallic clink echoed around the silent arena. Kabocha looked into the eye of the sand sibling's sensei. She didn't bother to learn it, and she didn't really care. Kabocha narrowed her eyes at the kneeling man, putting extra force down on him. The man grunted slightly, but didn't waver.

"She said..she withdraws." He said through gritted teeth. The sand sensei was more than a little angry that this girl had beaten his student so easily and mercilessly. She was supposed to be on their side, and now she had taken out one of their soldiers only moments away from the invasion.

"The proctor didn't stop the match, so I continued like I was told." Kabocha glared heatedly, growing more angry with the sand village man. "Well, now I am. Kabocha Kasai is the winner." The match officiator said strongly, but Kabocha could see him watching her warily.

Kabocha didn't say anything, she took a step back. She allowed Aisuru Kaze to return to his summoning scroll. She could see members of her village start the resounding cheering. She could definitely hear Naruto behind her. She turned her head to the left, where she knew Gaara was, and met his pretty gaze. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire match, his eyes now drawn to her _new_ left arm. The arm that he was sure should have been gone, was still there, but at the same time it wasn't because of how it looked.

Everyone seemed to unknowingly follow Gaara's lead, eyes attached to her left arm. It definitely wasn't human. The scales seemed to move with every breath that she took. The scales a deep green color that faded into a brilliant gold that matched her eyes. The claws a bit longer than her right hand. She was covered in cuts of varying degrees, but her left arm remained unharmed. Her mesh top and pants left in tatters, the side of her left breast was even exposed. A fact that almost all teenage boys, and some adults, didn't miss. Her ninja pants now shorts from the wind attack. Her hair was only a little mused, but didn't suffer much damage.

Kabocha ignored the stares, and turned back towards the stairs to return to her place at Shikamaru's side. She paused as amusement bubbled up inside of her. It spilled out of her mouth in the form of hysterical laughter. She leaned over as her stomach began to cramp up at how hard she was laughing. She started the match injured and _won_. The only pain she was feeling now was the pain in her left arm and chest that only worsened the more she laughed. Tears fell down her face as she continued to roar in amusement.

"I won..I won." She sobered up and looked up at Shikamaru, his eyes were also glued to her left arm, and all she could think was...figures.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Hey there Girl! Always a pleasure to hear from you! If you think this is merciless now, the training during the transition into shippuden will be way worse! I'm really going to dramatize the monster scene because of you! I hope you love reading it just as much as I enjoyed typing it! SPOILER ALERT! The suitor situation is actually a subplot that will be combining with our main plot that is outside of Naruto. I'm glad you mentioned that lol. I really fly by the seat of my pants most of the time for this story. I have points of major developments and then I take suggestions from reviews. You gave me the monster idea, and the idea to add Sasuke and Gaara last chapter. She definitely recognized the shukaku signs, and she didn't escape because she was absolutely no match for him...like at all lol. She has no chakra, she needed to be healed, and she was exhausted from training; running would have been absolutely futile and she was aware. I also love, love, love questions! All of them are fifteen going on sixteen minus Shosha, Kina, Gin, and Kankuro because the four of them are sixteen going on seventeen. Temari is seventeen going on eighteen. I can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for the review lovely guest! I'm happy you're loving Shikoba, and can't wait to see them again. It's a toss up if she tells him now or later. Let me know what you think! Stick around and keep reviewing! (;**

 **Guest: I'm loving your detailed review; I really appreciate it! If you think this training is brutal just wait until the three year training. I hope you're not disappointed with her during this chapter during the invasion. Everyone was very shocked with the blunt attack from Gaara (shukaku). I guess she should be flattered he didn't draw it out. I made an oopsie with Gaara being in the forest. I thought in the series he met up with Sasuke during his training at one point, but I can see I made an error lol. I'm going to run with it, and give it some meaning for him (Gaara) and Kabocha. Really glad you brought that up. Thank you, thank you, thank you for the review. I loved responding! Stick around and keep reviewing please!**

 **P.S: You don't have to make an account or anything like that, but if you could tag the end of your review, just so I can distinguish you from other guests I would really appreciate it!**

 **Guest: I knoooow! Why Gaaraaaaa lol. I'm such an evil writer sometimes I'm sorry lol. Thank you so much for the review, and please keep reviewing!**

 **RyuHime109: Thank you so much for the review! I love feedback, and your feedback is great! Is the story a little fast, or too slow? I know I drag things out a bit, and it means a lot that you like my plot. I know there's a lot going on, follow, and remember. I loved everything you had to say, so please keep reviewing, and let me know if anything doesn't match up or if there are a lot of errors. Thank you again for your review, and please keep reviewing! (:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your review loving guest! I'm ecstatic that you're loving everything so far. Stick around for more Shikoba, and please review again!**

 **Guest: Thank you, thank you for your perfect review! I'm happy to see that I'm keeping you on your toes with all the plots and surprises. I was hoping my story never got boring because there was too much going on, so I'm really happy to see your review. I'm swearing by the laws of ethics code that I will complete this story...hell...any story I post. I would be a hypocrite if I didn't because I get so upset when I read stories that are never going to be finished. I'm going to finish this story no matter how long it takes. Thank you so much for your review, and I can't wait to read more of your reviews! (;**

 **Dani66: Hey there Dani, always a pleasure to hear from you! She may take him down ooor she might just...let it go. Stay tuned to find out! (;**

 **Guest: Thank you so so much for review lovely guest! You can definitely try lol! I'm still debating how I want to handle their next real encounter. Any suggestions?**

 **A/N: See you all in two weeks...maybe sooner! (;**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: 100 REVIEWSSSS!...almost. I wasn't actually going to post this until we hit 100 reviews, but I decided not to be mean lol. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I was going to wait until Halloween to post this chapter, but I wanted to give a little treat instead of tricks. This is just a goofy chapter. Nothing to do with the plot at all...maybe…(; The next regular chapter will also be posted on its regular schedule: so this Sunday. If we get 200 reviews for christmas, I'll do a Christmas/New Year's Special! Thank you all again for all of your feedback! Review responses down below! Enjoy!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: AlphaRidely, LuciiChaan, JolieNoir96, Atomicmass3693, Nakitajean, AlexJMP, alexandrita13, Akatsuki1700, narcisse203, and**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

"I'm not understanding this holiday, Kabocha." Naruto scratched the side of his head, Shikamaru sighed at my best friend. This wasn't going how I planned, I knew Naruto was slow but jeez.

"It's really not that hard to understand. All of us have clearance to go over to her village for their holiday. We get to dress up as something else, get scared, and we get sweets. It's not that hard, Naruto." Naruto scowled at Shikamaru's bored expression. When he said all of us, he was referring to him, Naruto, Choji, Ino, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata. We didn't let other villages in often, but our Halloween was a special occasion. We got a lot of tourists because of it.

"Well let's go already! Bring on the sweets!" Choji cried while drooling. "It isn't until the end of the week, Choji. I wanted to tell you all today, so that you have time to pick out costumes." I laughed out as Choji pouted.

"Wh-what a-are you g-going t-to be, K-Kabocha?" Hinata questioned with a blush on her pale face. I hummed and pursed my lips in thought. I had two ideas, but I wanted whichever I chose to be a surprise. "You'll just have to wait and see!" I winked at her making her blush worsen.

"Where do we even get costumes from, Kabocha?" Sakura asked as she processed the whole situation. "Do we even have to wear costumes?" Sasuke asked looking almost as bored as Shikamaru. I knew Sasuke didn't really want to participate, but he would because I was involved.

"You all are welcome to come to my village and shop. No, Sasuke, you don't have to wear a costume." I rolled my eyes at him, Neji sighed in relief that he didn't have to wear a costume. Ino let out a loud, excited noise at the prospect of shopping in places she had never shopped before.

"I guess I better go pack then." Sasuke mumbled to himself getting up to leave. "Wait, Sasuke, I'll come with you!" Sakura called after him.

"Pack enough for two weeks!" I called after both of them just as the made it outside of the restaurant.

"Well, let's _go_! I'm ready to shop!" Ino cheered grabbing my wrist and tugging violently. I furrowed my eyebrows as she tried to rip my arm out of its socket. "Ino, knock it off, your being a pain. We all still have to go home, and inform our parents what's going on. We also have to pack clothes." Shikamaru gently pried my wrist away from a sulking Ino.

"I'm with Ino. Come on Akamaru!" Akamaru barked happily from atop Kiba's head. They disappeared followed quickly by Rock Lee. "I must go and pack as well! Thank you for the invitation!" He bowed to me and promptly left.

"I-I g-guess w-we should g-go ask p-permission, huh?" Hinata glanced at Neji who had his eyes peacefully closed. "You're right. Come." He said standing, and leaving with a grace that only he could exude. "C-Coming." She stutterd. She followed after him after bowing to us.

"I already know my mom and dad will be fine with everything. I'm just going home to pack, and then I'll meet you at the gate with Ino and Choji." Shikamaru explained to me, moving his grasp from my wrist to my hand. I blushed slightly, meeting his unwavering gaze.

"I'll be waiting." I said with a little bit too much innuendo. He raised an eyebrow at me as Naruto gagged. "You know what I meant!" I rolled my eyes, my blush brightening. Shikamaru smirked at me, and slid out of his seat. He began to lead a vibrating Ino and Choji out of the restaurant. They practically shoved him to get a move on.

"Just you and me now, kid. Come on, let's go grab you some clothes." I grinned at Naruto's excited face. "Alright!" He grinned back, dragging me from my seat and out of the restaurant. I think I just created a bunch of monsters.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Why haven't we participated in this before? You've never brought it up in all the years we've known you." Ino questioned in wonderment as she looked around at every little thing about my village. We had traveled the full two days to my home, and it was eventful to say the least but definitely fun. Everyone was staying at the castle, much to Shosha's annoyance, since we had more than enough room. In the end only Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were able to attend because everyone else was on missions. I took a lot just for Lady Tsunade to even give those six permission to leave.

I hummed at Ino's question. "It actually wouldn't have been as fun when we were younger, and there was no way we could travel this far as kids. Your parents also wouldn't be able to chaperone because of duties at home...actually a lot of reasons." Ino just shrugged, too busy paying attention to the shops and foreign food. Well...foreign to her.

"Where should we go first, Sasuke!" Ino hung on one of Sasuke's arms while Sakura was attached to other. "Sasuke and _I_ are going to a shop recommended by Kabocha." Sakura emphasis on the 'I' of her statement.

"Actually, I planned for all of us to stick together today. Everyone can do whatever tomorrow, and then the next day is Halloween. I just want you all to familiarize yourselves with my village." I said proudly as we stood to the side in the busy street. We had arrived yesterday, and rested. Today was go out and see everything together.

Ino pouted about not having alone time with Sasuke. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino. "We should have left them at home." Naruto mumbled to Choji who agreed quitely. Their little interaction making me laugh.

"What'd you say, Naruto!" Sakura waved her fist at him making him squeal and hide behind me. I rolled my eyes motioning for all of them to follow me. I grabbed Shikamaru's hand, pulling to get him to start walking. He fell into step beside me followed by Choji and Naruto, and then Sasuke between a bickering Ino and Sakura.

"Good afternoon, Lady Kabocha. My, you are looking lovely in your civilian clothes!" Rummy's old face greeted me happily. I smiled happily back at my favorite shop owner. "Good afternoon and thank you! These are my friends from Konoha, and this is my boyfriend, Shikamaru." I watched Shikamaru's face light up with a blush. He looked incredibly bashful yet proud to have the title.

"The famous genius that caught our fearless general's heart. A pleasure to meet you; I am simply called Rummy. I am the owner of this shop." He bowed to Shikamaru surprising everyone except me. Shikamaru's place at my side warranted him respect because he was seen as someone I considered as a future husband which was an understatement.

"Nice to meet you." Shikamaru bowed back, but not as deep. "You finally get to meet my honorary brother, Naruto Uzumaki. These are his teammates Sakura and Sasuke. These are Maru-kun's teammates Ino and Choji." I introduced everyone, and Naruto looked over the moon at what I just said about him.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Any friend of my lady's is a friend of mine." He smiled at all of us. "Please feel free to look around." He waved his hand towards the large shop. I nodded motioning everyone to spread out and find what they're looking for. I immediately found what I was looking for, and went to pay for it using my discount. I didn't want anyone to see my costume and...I bought two different costumes.

'What did you just buy so fast?" Sasuke asked suddenly, trying to startle me I guess, but I heard him coming. I grinned, my fangs flashing brightly. "My costume is a surprise, Sasu." I told him in a sing-song voice. He grumbled at the childish nickname I continued to call him.

Sakura was going to be a bride...which Ino had a fit over. Ino decided to be a bunny. Which was provocative enough to irritate Sakura. Naruto decided he was going to be...me? I burst out laughing as he picked up a replica of my armor and outfit. It even had the cape that attached to my armor for formal events.

"W-why did you p-pick m-me!" I wheezed trying to stop laughing. "Your scary, so I thought why not!" Naruto grinned at me, full on teasing me. I stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Hey!" I called out at his insult, waving my hand to smack anywhere I could on him. "You two are so troublesome." Shikamaru said buying his costume.

"What did you just buy!?" I asked feeling like my face was on fire. "I bought a firefighter costume because your village it hot, and this is the only male costume with the least amount of clothing but modest." I couldn't even form words because just the mere thought of him in that costume had me _extremely_ bothered.

"Oooooh, are you feeling okay, Kabocha?" Ino asked teasingly, actually making Sakura laugh. I snapped out of my daydream to glare at her. "I'm f-fine." I cursed my stutter as she laughed at me.

"I'm going to be a great pumpkin!" Choji grinned holding up his packaged costume. I forgot my anger and hummed looking at the evil pumpkin image on the front. "You'll be a great pumpkin, Choji." He looked incredibly pleased with my statement.

"Are you sure you don't want a costume, Sasuke?" I asked Sasuke one more time. "Yeah, no." He told me firmly, Naruto scoffed loudly at him.

"You should've already known that he wasn't going to have fun and wear a costume like the rest of us, Kabo-chan." Naruto rolled his eyes nudging me with his elbow. I immediately saw what he was trying to do, Naruto was smarter than everyone gave him credit for.

"I'm not wearing a costume." Sasuke said matter of factly. "Come on Sasuke. We've never done anything like this before!" Sakura said encouragingly, but not too pushy. Ino full on glared at her for even speaking to Sasuke.

"It's okay Sasuke you don't have to dress up. You're perfect as you are." Ino told him while leaning into him. "Just drop it, and let's go." Sasuke said making a move towards the exit. I wasn't that surprised about Sasuke, Shikamaru was the one that surprised me. I didn't expect him to dress up at all.

"Thanks for everything, Rummy. I'll see you soon!" I called out as we left the store. "Don't be a stranger!" He called in return with a wave.

"Time to eat!" Choji practically pushed me in the direction that he smelled food. I rolled my eyes in amusement and allowed him to do so. We ate at my favorite restaurant called Mountains. It was actually close to the volcano, and had a nice view without being too hot.

The next day I took them on a hot spot tour. We visited every popular place in the village from shops to restaurants to water destinations. Everyone split off into different groups for a little while before I went and found them all, so we could continue the tour. We stayed at the resort called The Oasis for quite some time eating and playing around in the water holes. The unforgiving heat dried our clothes on the way back to the castle.

The day of Halloween was starting off spectacular because everyone woke up to breakfast sweets and decorations. "Wow, this is amazing! We should have come here sooner for this!" Choji cheered eating more taiyaki filled with sweet bean paste and custard cornets. "We don't have these in our village!" I could practically feel his enjoyment as he ate to his heart's content.

"I'm right with ya' Choji!" Naruto clinked his glass with Choji. "What're you drinking, Kabocha?" I looked over at Sakura, swallowing my omelette.

"I'm drinking black tea. I know the hidden leaf doesn't have this type of tea, so feel free to try some, and if you like it take some leaves home with you." She smiled at as I handed her my cup. She sipped delicately so she wouldn't get burned.

"So?" I waited patiently for her verdict. "It's great!" She beamed at me which I returned. It really meant a lot to me that everyone was enjoying my culture.

"What're we doing today, Kabocha?" Ino inquired only giving me half of her attention. The other half of her attention was being given to Sasuke. I wasn't too offended because Shikamaru and I have been caught in our own little world often, but at least our feelings were mutual. I snickered quietly at my thoughts.

"Well the festivities don't start until sunset. Towards midnight is when teenager activities begin." I told them with a scheming smile. Shikamaru and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me. I winked at them both, and went back to my omelette ignoring the sweets for now. We would be getting even more of them later. I did, however, look at Shikamaru's curry with a questioning look. Shikamaru caught my gaze with another swift raise of his eyebrow.

"Why're you eating curry for breakfast?" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "The cook said we could have whatever we wanted, and I've never had curry so I figured I'd try some." He explained splitting one of his curry buns open, potatoes and soup spilled onto his plate. I hummed at the inviting smell.

"Want some?" Shikamaru asked me making my eyes snap open to look at the piece of curry bun he was holding out towards me between his fingers. I nodded eagerly, mostly because he was going to feed me. I opened my mouth making a show of putting my tongue out, his forefinger and thumb touched my tongue gently. I closed my mouth around his two digits surprising him, I moved the tip of my tongue to cup and take the curry. I sensually glided my tongue over his fingers sucking my cheeks in and sucking his fingers, pulling back to release his now clean fingers.

He looked completely stunned, his mouth parted slightly at the little show I just gave him. I didn't realize our entire group had become quiet to watch Shikamaru and I. Shikamaru's face lit up with a bright blush, I felt incredibly accomplished that I had flustered him. However, I didn't want everyone's attention. I especially felt Sasuke's stare on my mouth.

"Oh...my...Kami! Kabocha, when did you-! How did you-!" Ino screeched killing my dragon forsaken ears. "That was…" Naruto also didn't finish his sentence looking anywhere but at me; his entire face, neck, and ears red.

"Get your mind out of the gutter you pervert." Sakura growled at Naruto knocking his head into the table effectively ending breakfast as the table split, and all of the food fell onto the floor.

"NOOOOO!" Choji cried falling to his knees holding the fallen food in his hands. I sighed in exasperation finally noticing Sasuke's gaze. He was staring blatantly at my lips, he raised his gaze to look into my eyes. He smirked, winked at me, and stood from his seat ready to leave. I rolled my eyes at his flirting.

"Kabocha…" I whipped my head around to look at Shikamaru. "Yes, Maru-kun?" I questioned tilting my head to look at his serious face.

"Come to my room later so we can talk." He told me in an even tone, but his face told a different story. Talk? _Yeah. Right._ I nodded at him, he helped me stand to my feet and step around a crying Choji.

"Come one girls. Let's go get ready. I'm sure it'll take all day." All of the girls agreed beginning to follow me out of the dining hall. "Meet us back here right after sunset." I called to them. Shikamaru was consoling Choji, Sasuke stood there annoyed, and Naruto was unconscious. I shook my head, and left the room with the girls in tow.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

I was definitely right about us taking all day. We were getting ready to the very last second. I had to redo Sakura's makeup because Ino made her look like a clown. I also had to untangle Ino's hair because Sakura turned it into a rat's nest. Sakura was already sweating in her modern wedding dress, it was mermaid shaped but with heavy fabric. Ino laughed at her for almost an entire hour. Ino's boobs barely fit in the sleeveless, _deep_ v-neck leotard. The bottom of the 'v' actually reacher her navel, so her boobs were...all in the open! The bunny ears and tail were cute though.

"Pull it together again, Ino." I told her shaking my head. She looked ready to lose it as she pulled the two pieces of thin fabric together again. "I'm not surprised Ino pig isn't fitting into her costume." Sakura whispered loudly to me, so Ino would hear. I rolled my eyes with a smile, Ino turned beet red in anger. She was just about to scream until the boys stepped into the dining hall. We were all stunned to see Sasuke in a costume.

"W-when did you e-even..?" Sakura stuttered and trailed off with a blush. Ino looked ready to pass out, and I was surprised until Shikamaru took my breath away. All of his upper body goods were on full display minus his nipples since they were covered by suspenders from his firefighter costume.

"By the dragons…" I whispered holding a hand up to cover my nose and mouth. I knew my entire body must have been beet red like Sakura and Ino. I heard Naruto let out a guffaw of laughter at my costume. "Your me!" He shouted with enjoyment, Choji was also having a good laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. We traded places tonight, Naru-nii!" I grinned at him. Shikamaru shook his head, leaning lazily on his axe. "I think Naruto got the better end of that deal." Sasuke said through the fake fangs in his mouth. They actually looked really good for props. His white top also had a deep 'v' that showed off his chest and abs. Shikamaru actually nodded in agreement with him.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted and I stuck my tongue out at him. "You look authentic." I said motioning to his fangs, armor, wrapped left arm, and cape.

"You don't look that bad either, Naruto." Naruto called me by his name making me burst into laughter, he smirked looking at the hand drawn whiskers on my face and orange jumpsuit. My second costume was for later tonight…

"Please don't call her that." Shikamaru said with a slightly disturbed expression. I laughed even harder at how uncomfortable me being called Naruto made him. I also tried not to look at Shikamaru fully again for fear of jumping his bones.

"Choji, why couldn't you pick something that wasn't going to cook you!" Ino shouted after her initial shock of Sasuke wore off. Choji looked like he was sweating his costume like Sakura.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." Naruto swooned looking at Sakura in the wedding dress. "What do you think, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned completely ignoring Naruto, I felt good when Sasuke ignored her like she did poor Naruto.

"What're we going to do now, Kabocha? More food I hope!" Choji smiled at me which I returned. I was in such a good mood with the activities, and my friends being here.

"We're going to go to the Halloween festival!" I told them happily, grasping my Maru-kun's hand I led them out and straight to the festival. Lots of kids and adults scattered around visiting various stalls.

"Wow, everything is great!" Ino said happily trying to contain her jumping for fear of her boobs falling out of her leotard. "Food!" Choji cried happily shoving past Ino to get to the source of food.

"Ugh, Choji!" Ino shouted and followed after him with a fist raised.

"Hey Sasuke, I bet you can beat you at the game over there." Naruto pointed over to egg bobbing. I couldn't contain the scrunching of my nose at that game. They were in for a rude surprise if they didn't follow the rules to a 'T'.

"I'm not putting my face in water, you idiot." Sasuke turned his nose up at the idea, but Naruto smirked widely at him. "That's fine. I knew you weren't much of a challenge anyway." Naruto shrugged clasping my free hand, and tugging me towards the egg bobbing game.

"Come on, sis!" Naruto grinned, and I allowed him to pull me along; which meant Shikamaru was pulled along with us. "Che." Sasuke scoffed before following after us.

"W-wait, your actually going to play!?" Sakura called after Sasuke. I stopped front of the stall with my Konoha companions and boyfriend. I looked at the thousand ryo reward, and rolled my eyes. Naruto wanted to play for the prize.

"Are you playing, Kabocha?" Shikamaru asked me. I kept looking forward, not wanting to look at his torso. It wasn't helping that I had never seen him shirtless either, just brief touches under his shirt.

"No, are you?" I asked him, and felt his eyes boring holes into the side of my face. "Not my kind of thing." He mumbled turning to look at Sasuke and Naruto whom were skimming the rules. This wasn't going to go well for them…

It didn't even take five minutes for everything to go horribly wrong for them, but hilariously right for me, Sakura, and Shikamaru. "Why didn't you tell us they were raw eggs!?" Naruto shouted at me, still trying to rinse his mouth out. Sasuke was also rinsing his mouth out.

"The objective is to get ten eggs, and put them in the barrel next to you _without_ breaking the egg. You also must use your mouth. You guys did everything right except you bit down too hard." I told them with a goofy grin. "You were also supposed to read the fine print, so that's your fault not mine." Naruto waved his fist at me, and all I did was stick my tongue out at him. Sasuke was also not a happy genin.

"This wasn't as much of a drag as I thought it would be." Shikamaru told me amused by everything. "Well, let's go do more less dragging things." I told our small group, and now it was my turn to drag Maru-kun and Shikamaru. Sakura and Sasuke also tagged along instead of splitting off.

Towards the end of the night we ran into Ino and Choji. Choji had won ten thousand ryo from a hot flakes eating contest. Tears were still streaming down his face. There was another eating contest that involved baked goods; Naruto vomited everywhere, and then begged for someone to carry him to which I replied that if he was going to dress like me then he better act like me too. When we made it to the chocolate and jewels section of the festival everyone minus Shikamaru practically lost their minds.

"I've never seen any of this stuff before!" Naruto exclaimed eating more chocolate. "Your stomach is ruined, and your going to eat more...remind me to make ginger tea when we return to the castle." I shook my head in disbelief. Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino were mesmerized by the lava village's sacred jewels just sitting in the open. Dragon stones, fire stones, chocolate diamonds, and blood diamonds shown beautifully in the moonlight.

"Your village has some of the most unique jewels." Shikamaru told me nonchalantly, he was also assessing my reaction to the jewels. He was trying to see if I wanted any jewelry. I smiled shyly at him; he wasn't aware of my affinity for shiny things.

"There are only three known dragon stones. Dozens died mining them, they were burned alive, so father put an end to trying to obtain them." I looked longingly at the varied red, octagon jewel. "The dragon stones are found in the side recesses of the Shi volcano. The miners would fall into the lava below if their hooks weren't secured; which was more often than not." I babbled on feeling nervous under his scrutinizing gaze. I finally turned to look at him to notice that he was now looking at the prices on the jewels, he whistled lowly looking at the fire stones.

"Where are these found?" He questioned lightly. "They're magma rock put under four elements of ninjutsu. It's hard to get the right amount of each element dispensed onto one rock. Too much ninjutsu and the rock will be obliterated, not enough ninjutsu then the rock will turn into a clear crystal instead of the flame you see dancing inside." I told him with a fond smile.

We were only talking about jewels, but it felt so much more intimate. He hummed in thought now pointing at the various diamonds. I explained every little trinket, jewel, and pastry as he soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. "I'm glad we came to your village; to be honest...I didn't know much about your culture. That thought had bothered me for some time." He said without looking at me. He looked almost sad…

"Maru-kun…" I _started_ to say until I heard a commotion from behind us. Naruto was throwing up again. I sighed as our moment was ruined by the squelching sound of Naruto's stomach contents hitting the ground. "We'll just talk later in your room. Would you still like me to come?" I asked with a slight tone on the word come.

"Of coarse." He said breezing by me to get to Choji and Naruto, making sure his bare skin touched me on his way by. I shivered, feeling his toned, damp body through my clothes. I was also a little damp because of hot it was in Naruto's jumpsuit.

"Ugh, disgusting! Naruto, why are you always trying to out eat Choji! Have you seen him?!" Sakura shouted ready to punch Naruto, but I wasn't going to allow it. I didn't think it was necessary to rub salt into his wounds.

"I think we should go back to your place, Kabocha." Sasuke suggested from right beside me, I guess he was trying to startle me since he came out of nowhere, but I had smelled him coming. "You're ri-"

"Great idea, Sasuke!" Ino cut me off as she cuddled up to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance as Sakura turned her wrath from Naruto to Ino. "Let's collect them and go." Sasuke stepped around the bickering kunoichi, placing his hand on my lower back to steer me towards the boys. I allowed it because I didn't see the harm in his hand unless he went an inch lower...then he'd lose that hand.

"Come on, we're going back." I told the three of them, leaving Sasuke's side to return to Shikamaru's side. "Thank goodness." Naruto said before dry heaving again.

"Wish we could have stayed longer...man, what a drag." Shikamaru sighed thoroughly annoyed with Naruto's antics. "Its alright Maru-kun; we can have fun back at the castle." I winked at him making him blush.

"Get a room!" Sakura yelled with a smile. "Oh we plan to." I grinned wolfishly at her; both her and Ino squealed. I didn't miss the jealous, angry look Sasuke shot at Shikamaru; while Choji patted Shikamaru on the back in the form of congrats. Get a room indeed…

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"I'm going to bathe, and I'll be right out." Shikamaru told me as I stood in the middle of the room feigning being uncomfortable. "Relax. Sit down." Shikamaru told me with a slight chuckle. I had already taken a bath, a bag of clothes by the door with my other costume in it. I was in a plain t-shirt and shorts.

He grabbed my hand, and led me to his bed. I sat down slowly staring at his sweaty, naked torso. By the dragons…

"We'll have that talk as soon as I come out of the bathroom." He smirked at me noticing my staring. The bathroom door couldn't close fast enough; I jumped to my feet and stripped to nothing. I padded over to my bag, and pulled out my geisha costume. I rubbed heated cinnamon oil into my skin before putting on the geisha outfit. I left out two layers, and only put on the sheer cover up that left almost nothing to the imagination. I slipped on lace underwear to leave some mystery.

I made my way back to his bed, crawling on his bed and resting on my knees. All of the time I spent preparing was perfect time as he emerged from the bathroom, only a towel draped lowly around his hips. I felt all of the air leave my lungs at the image he presented. Steam flowed around his form, his arms raised to towel dry his hair.

"Dragons have mercy.." I wheezed quietly to myself. I finally realized that he had stopped all movement to stare at me. Now, it was my turn to smirk at him. I motioned for him to come closer, and he did so at his usual lazy pace. I watched his eyes darken the closer he got to the bed, my heartbeat picked up as his scent hit me full force. Lust.

"You're so beautiful...a vision." He whispered after he leaned down to speak quietly to me, his voice had also dropped slightly. He straightened up, and looked down at me getting a perfect view of my cleavage; even though my breasts were almost on full display through the sheer fabric. The obi around my waist tied loosely.

He cupped the side of neck and moved that same hand down to cup my breast. I bit my lip in anticipation. My eyes darted down to the growing tent under his towel. "Can I…" I trailed off looking into his eyes shyly. He smiled reassuringly at me as I let out a shuddering breath. I reached my hand out, snatching the towel away before I lost all of my courage. I tossed the towel far behind me. His erection sprung free, and I finally understood the joke behind the black eye since his generous erection almost took my eye out. I felt saliva pool in my mouth at the sight of pre-cum dripping from the tip.

"Kabocha…" He moaned as I opened my mouth ready to taste him. Until, it all took a turn for the absolute _worse._

"I heard she was going to be in here. Hey, Kabocha, remember you said to remind you about the ginger tea!" Naruto shouted coming into Shikamaru's room. I felt my entire body tense up in dread. Shikamaru was also rooted to the spot but in disbelief. Our first real sexual encounter was of course ruined by Naruto.

"MY EYES!" Naruto screamed bloody murder as he tried to find his way out of the room with his hands covering his eyes. He ran full force into the wall. "Naruto, I told you not to come in here!" Ino shouted as she entered the room as well. I jumped to stand in front of Shikamaru. It was one thing for Naruto to see him naked, but for another female to his _my_ Maru-kun naked was out of the question.

"My, oh my!" Ino squealed in delight. I already knew we were going to hear about this incident for years to come. "Naruto, get over here." Choji said with a calm annoyance directed at Naruto. I wasn't aware that Shikamaru had planned for this night to happen, he talked about it a lot with Choji.

"What's going on!" Sakura was alarmed by all of the screaming. She assessed the messy situation, and immediately turned to Naruto. "NARUTO!" She slammed her fist into him sending him into Sasuke's room next door. Sasuke looked through hole in the wall, and caught an eye full of me. His expression changed rapidly from annoyed to shocked to pleased. Shikamaru snatched the sheet off the bed to cover me before even himself. I reached over, trying to move as little as possible, and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around his waist, and stepped from behind me.

Everyone was arguing and causing a fuss. Our little group was loud enough to draw the attention of Shosha and Kina. "What the _fuck_ is going on here?" Shosha seethed creating a deafening silence.

"Man, what a drag," and I couldn't help but agree with Shikamaru's catchphrase.

What an unhappy Halloween.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Mangafreak1997: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the beautiful review! I was too excited to see everyone's reaction to her fight with Temari. Neji is being thrown into the harem! I love me some Neji! Let me know what you think about him because I'm actually considering a story for him soon. *wink wink*. Everyone is wondering what Shikamaru is thinking, soooo ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE lol! I'm going to let everyone know Maru's thoughts either next chapter or the one after that. Nothing will be the same after the invasion. Stick around for the changes! (;**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: SPOILER ALERT! Kabocha will be keeping the dragon arm! I also laughed really hard at your review; it really made my day! That arm will be sticking around until death or someone else fucks it up lol. The arm will be included in the three year training. The arm's abilities and limits won't be seen until** _ **after**_ **the three year training. Subplot will be full throttle after Asuma dies...I really hope you already knew he died. If not I am so sorry! The wait for the invasion will be well worth it! I'll throw in a little Shikamaru POV for ya' at some point during the invasion! Always lovely to hear from one of my favorite reviewers! Thank you so much! See you Sunday! (;**

 **RR Guest: I absolutely love you for tagging your review! I've always seen Temari as a shit talker, and Shikamaru has always been mine so I felt the ass whooping was well deserved lol. Sasuke will be having a one on one with Kabocha. SPOILER ALERT: their little one on one will cause** _ **a lot**_ **of conflict. Gaara makes her incredibly strong, and in a sense...Shikamaru makes her weak. I will also be including Shikamaru's thoughts because everyone is a little afraid of what he's thinking. You bet he wasn't happy! Thank you so much for reviewing! I can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **Sanura Bey: Hey there Bey! Thank you so much for the review! You definitely know our girl, Kabocha! It will be a** _ **long, long, looong**_ **time before Kabocha and Temari become any form of friends. A lot of bad blood has to happen first. (; Kabocha will be fighting on the Hidden Leaf side; sooo sorry for the confusion! The Sand think that Lava is on their side. I hope you're ready for this invasion!**

 **See you all Sunday!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IIIIITTTTT'S INVASION TIME!** **I also apologize for how short this chapter is. I did this purposely because the next chapter is for Shikamaru and their reunion. I broke the chapter in half basically, sorry! Let's get to it!**

 **WAIT: NEJI OR GAARA! LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW! Now, I'm done. Lol.**

 **Thank you for the favorites and follows: gabrieldennise13 and anasha**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

I turned on my heel, deciding to go to the medical bay instead of to my previous position beside Shikamaru. Getting healed as soon as possible and as quick as possible was my number one priority now. The invasion could begin any minute now, and currently I wasn't fit to lead anyone. I stumbled slightly, but quickly right myself to sustain my dignity. I had watched Neji get taken to the medical bay, so my movements were based off of memory.

Upon entering the medical bay I spotted a conscious, but laying down, Neji. Standing by his beside was… "Hiashi-sama." I quickly bowed to the Hyuga clan head. I was certainly surprised to see him anywhere near Neji considering what he did to Hinata. I was also aware of the fact that Neji despised the main branch of his family.

"Princess Kabocha." He stated simply, I straightened my body and noticed his lavender gaze on my left arm. I unconsciously moved my left arm slightly behind me using my right arm. I was also reminded that the side of my left breast was exposed. I literally had no function, currently, in my left arm either and was reminded of that as well...

"Kabocha…" Neji called gaining my attention. "Neji, how are you feeling?" I made a move towards him out of reflex, but stopped when Hiashi-sama raised an eyebrow at me.

"I-I'm sorry." I cleared my throat, hating how my nerves chose right now to make an appearance. I don't know why Hinata's father always made me so nervous. My repressed instincts seemed to recognize his aura the most for a reason unknown to myself. He smiled at me, his gaze finally on my face instead of my left arm. He turned away from me to grab a sheet off of the bed next to Neji. He practically glided to stand in front of me making me crane my neck to meet his moon like stare. He wrapped the sheet around me, tying a knot at my neck. He basically created a makeshift cape for me to cover up with.

"I was just leaving. I will send a healer in for you shortly." He stepped around me to leave the room. I turned slowly on my heel, feeling dizzy from the pain and my injuries. My arm and chest being the biggest issues. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama." I bowed to him once again, he looked over his shoulder at me, briefly nodding and left the room.

I turned back to face Neji with a breath of relief. "I'm fine, now, by the way. I don't know why he makes you uncomfortable when he actually likes you." Neji was verbally rolling his eyes at me. I _physically_ rolled my eyes at him. "I'm happy you're okay." I told him genuinely to which he looked away from me with a slight blush.

"Did you lose?" He asked me bluntly, and I smirked at him. "Nope." I popped the 'p' irritating him slightly from the loud noise.

"Hello, you must be Princess Kabocha Kasai?" I looked away from Neji and over my shoulder. I nodded at the medic nin, taking a seat across my Neji on the opposite bed. "I was told you have some pretty severe injuries." The medic nin inquired, but more of stated.

"Lots of cuts, two lacerations, and I need my left arm wrapped from the shoulder down to my fingertips." I gave him a run down and he nodded. "Oh! These are for you, Lord Gorudo gave them to me to give to you." He remembered the clothes in his bag because after he removed the sheet and he received an eye full. He stepped back as I pulled the curtain to change into my general attire quickly. I didn't know when the invasion was going to start, so I needed to hurry. I left my armor off, so he could wrap my arm, and treat my various injuries. I pulled the curtain back, and let him get to work.

"Why are you in formal attire?" Neji questioned while staring at the ceiling. I shrugged my good shoulder with a sly smile. "No reason...you like it?" I teased, he furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head away from me.

"Don't be ridiculous." He grumbled, but I didn't miss the blush creeping up his neck. I was thoroughly pleased with his reaction. "Princess Kabocha, your all done." I looked at the medic nin in astonishment and gratitude.

"Thank you." I bowed my head slightly to him, he returned the bow and smiled brightly before leaving. The door couldn't close fast enough; I spun around, and began to struggle into my armor. I finally had all of the pieces in place; I ripped the sheet to make myself a makeshift sling. I placed my left arm in the sling slowly, going back to the bag that had my clothes in them to strap on my cape. I took a deep breath, pressing my ear to the door to hear absolute pandemonium outside in the halls. So it has begun…

"Neji...stay here. No matter what happens...do not leave from this room." I didn't bother looking over my shoulder when he called after me. I had an entire shinobi force to direct.

*Normal POV*

Everyone in the crowd was now fully asleep when Kabocha made it outside. She furrowed her eyebrows at the white fuzz falling. She wasn't good at genjutsu, so she would need a little-

"Release." Gin said as he appeared in front of her. He motioned for her to do the same, and she complied. "Thank you." Kabocha told him with a grim expression. Sand shinobi were coming out of nowhere. It was time for Konoha's ace in the hole.

"Shosha." Kabocha called out in a normal tone; she knew he would hear her from his spot in the stands. "Already here." He said with a smirk appearing just as Gin did, in a swirl of flames, but with Kina at his side.

"Take me to the highest point possible." Kabocha said, trying not to sound bitter about not being able to transport herself. What a great time to barely have any chakra. "You got it, boss." Shosha saluted her. Kina smiled encouragingly at her mouthing 'good luck' before they disappeared, and reappeared on a roof, so Kabocha could see where all of the lava shinobi are.

"You got enough chakra to do call outs?" Shosha questioned with a raise eyebrow, a senbon needle bobbing in his mouth. "I have enough chakra to do two ninjutsus without killing myself." She ignored the look he gave her in favor of doing the dragon roar hand signs.

"Ninja art: dragon roar!" Kabocha cupped her hands around her mouth. "ATTENTION LAVA VILLAGE SHINOBI! THIS IS YOUR GENERAL! IT IS TIME TO ACT; WE ARE ALIGNING WITH KONOHA." Dozens of lava shinobi disguised as citizens in the stands jumped into battle. The entire village heard the announcement; the Sand shinobi stunned into silence at the betrayal of the Lava village. Leaf shinobi all over the village sighed in relief or cheered. The ground shook, both Kabocha and Shosha lost their balance slightly.

"What the fuck was that?" Shosha peered to the front gate of Konoha; a giant, three headed snake was annihilating Leaf shinobi. "I'm sensing something." Kabocha mumbled looking at the snake that was hard to miss. "It's definitely not that..." She said with a brow full of worry.

The front gate shinobi continued to be obliterated...until Gorudo and Jun Kasai landed a few feet from the giant snake. "It's Lords Jun and Gorudo!" Konoha Shinobi exclaimed in astonishment. "Watch out!" Several cried out in worry when the two foreign shinobi didn't appear to be doing anything but meditating.

"Are you synced, brother?" Jun questioned with a voice full of strain. "Yes, are you ready?" Gorudo was also straining to concentrate.

"Alright.." Jun and Gorudo took a deep breath, slamming their hands to the ground to create two small circles that connected. Their blood blending together as their chakra flared. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" The roared together, a massive cloud of smoke followed their scream. A large being in the center of the smoke. A roar cleared the smoke as a three headed dragon emerged. Two of the three heads spewing fire while the one in the middle shot lightning into the air.

"I-ts a d-dragon!" Civilians and shinobi that weren't from the Lava village stuttered in shock and disbelief. Almost all of them never seeing a dragon. The dragon easily lurched forward, taking bites out of the snake, the ground shook once more as the snake fell, and quickly recovered. The battle between the reptiles one that the shinobi would never forget.

Shosha and Kabocha also stared in disbelief. "So...father and uncle called a three headed dragon bigger than a Jashin damned building…" Shosha was now fully annoyed at the blatant display of power.

"We don't stand a chance against him as we are now." Kabocha said full of misery. Shosha was getting more angry the longer they stood watching their father cut down enemy after enemy with ease. "We have three years to train, and then it will be his turn to fall." Shosha said with a voice full of fury, and all Kabocha did was nod.

Kabocha and Shosha stiffened at the presence at their back; they both ducked making the Sand ninja fly harmlessly over them. Shosha spit his senbon out, and the Sand ninja was too slow to counter. He turned around to get hit in the chest with Shosha's poison covered senbon, he hit the ground instantly.

"Time to fight." Shosha said forgetting his anger as he watched Kina drown a sand ninja with ease. He was filled with excitement watching her kill with such proficiency, she was truly a kunoichi in their element. "You go ahead. I have more orders to give." Kabocha told him with a smirk having caught him staring at Kina with a dreamy look.

Shosha rolled his eyes with an exaggeration that should have given him a headache. "Your job is boring. See ya' later, boss." He gave a half salute before jumping right into the fight. Kabocha sighed turning her attention to the elite eight of her village; they were standing on the outskirts of the cube that trapped the Hokage.

"ELITE EIGHT OF THE LAVA VILLAGE, REPORT TO THE ARENA TO BATTLE. ALL JOUNIN OF THE LAVA HEAD TO THE NORTH GATE OF KONOHA; SAND ACTIVITY IS HEAVY, PROCEED WITH CAUTION! CHUNIN OF THE LAVA HEAD TO THE WEST GATE FOR STRAGGLERS. ALL GENIN TEAMS; RETRIEVE AND SECURE CIVILIANS IN WHATEVER WAY KONOHA SEES FIT. SHOSHA KASAI, LORD JUN, KANPEKINA HANA ARE YOUR SECTOR LEADERS. COMMUNICATION END." Kabocha bent forward to rest her hand on her knees. She had exhausted the dragon's roar jutsu to the very last flicker of chakra. She had to orally give orders now.

She jumped down, and landed roughly on the ground. She raised her summoning scroll, her scythe appearing in her hand. She looked at all of the sand shinobi surrounding her. She cursed softly at her choice of landing area. She needed to tell Kina get to the West gate, and for Shosha to oversee the elite eight. She already knew her father would be overseeing the North gate. The genin teams would be okay under Konoha's supervision for now. They were a lot more capable than Leaf genin.

"You traitorous bitch." One of the many Sand ninjas hissed at her. "Your village is full of nothing but missing nin, so I guess we should have expected nothing less." Kabocha rolled her eyes, she wasn't offended since what he said was true. She was pissed about the traitorous comment, though.

"True, but we have always been friends with Konoha. We would sooner see your village fall then betray our friendship with Konoha." Kabocha explained with a blank face. "I don't have time for-" A pain struck her suddenly as she looked over towards a hole in the stadium wall.

"Shika...maru..." Kabocha choked looking at where Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai were fighting side by side. Worry mixed with panic as she took a stance, she wanted to leave now _. 'I have to find Ino and Choji. They will know where he is."_ Kabocha thought to herself.

"What? You gonna cry now? The great dragon of the west is going to cry!" Another sand shinobi jeered making the whole gang laugh. Kabocha was in front of him before he even noticed she moved.

"I find this method disgusting, but I don't have anymore time to waste on filth...like...you." Kabocha barely strained as her fist shot into his mouth, through his teeth, grasping his tongue and snatching it from his head. She spun her scythe over her wrist, giving a show of amazing swordsmanship. She caught her scythe right as the man in front of her fell to his knees, she raised her her scythe and cut off his head. She sntached his head mid air by his headband; never releasing Aisuru Kaze. "I'll be keeping this." She tucked the headband sloppily into the waistband of her pants. All of the men around her stood frozen at her display of power with just one arm…

"Who's next…" Kabocha looked at them blankly, her words spurring them into action. They came after her with a battle cry. She gripped her scythe, getting low to the ground to prepare to slice their feet off.

She didn't even get the chance as the two of the elite eight easily dispose of the five remaining Sand ninja. "What the hell…?" Kabocha stood to her meager 5'9" compared to the two elite eight members, whom were also two of her cousins. Both of her cousins stood at 6'7" They almost had an entire foot on her.

"How're you doing, boss?" Rai said smirking at Kabocha over his shoulder. She scowled at him, his golden eyes full of mirth. His twin, Ryu, looked bored and disgusted as he tried ridding his hands of blood. "Fine." She sniffed becoming amused as Rye rubbed his hands on his pants furthering his disgust.

"I won't thank you for the help." Kabocha stated full of defiance. "We know." Rye replied in his flat voice. Kabocha nodded smiling at her cousins, feeling her emotions creep up before disappearing as her mission returned to the forefront of her mind.

"May I ask a favor?" She already knew they wouldn't tell her no, but she felt it was nice to ask anyway. "Anything." Ryu responded quickly.

"Tell Kanpekina to get to the West gate, and tell Shosha to stay here to oversee the elite eight." Kabocha told them seriously. "You got it, boss!" Rai saluted, Kabocha rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"We are you going?" Ryu asked outright. "I've got to find my tamer." Kabocha turned on her heel, and took off into the stands. She pivoted on her heel, dodging a kunai to the face. She froze realizing that there were hundreds of civilians asleep in the stands, so dodging wasn't really an option. She flipped backwards to deflect the kunai that was headed towards a little girl. She cursed loudly as she let Aisuru Kaze return to his summoning scroll. She couldn't swing Aisuru Kaze full force when it was crowded with asleep civilians.

Kabocha put the summoning scroll in her ninja pouch and pulled out a kunai. She was annoyed because there wasn't much she could do with no ninjutsu and one arm. She was becoming increasingly frustrated and frantic looking for Ino and Choji. In fact, she wasn't seeing any of the rookie nine. She saw a sleeping Hinata and Kiba in a safe place, but that was doing nothing for her nerves. She finally found a sleeping Ino and Choji; deciding to snatch her up right as a kunai landed right where she used to be sitting.

"This is a disaster…" Kabocha grumbled laying Ino and Choji on the ground not too far from Kakashi and Gai's little fighting match. "I can only do this once…" Kabocha whispered deciding on Ino to wake up, and then she could wake Choji. "Release." Ino began to wake up slowly, and definitely not fast enough for Kabocha's liking.

A shadow loomed over Kabocha as she began shaking Ino. "Lava village trash!" A sound ninja shouted over her shoulder left shoulder, another sound ninja coming from her right. Kakashi and Gai realized at the last moment that the only princess and general of the lava village was about to ambushed. They both made a move to go and protect her, but what happened next made both of them freeze.

Kabocha's left arm shot out to protect her of its own will. Kabocha winced feeling a strain in her left shoulder as she held the sound ninja by his throat, her arm was almost fully behind her at an unnatural angle. She moved her right arm to with the kunai swiftly, slitting the sound ninja's throat and stabbing the kunai into his chest. He almost fell at her feet if she didn't kick him away. He would have landed on Ino and Choji if she hadn't.

"Wh-what t-the hell a-are y-you?" The other sound ninja choked out. Kabocha stood to her full height, and looked him over her shoulder. "Pissed off." Kabocha growled crushing his windpipe without even moving. The arm released him and fell limply back to her side.

Kabocha was completely unaware that Ino had woken up, and was staring horrified at her as she lay on the ground. Kabocha stood tall...taller than Ino had ever seen her. Kabocha stood with her cape billowing behind her, blood covered the armor that Ino was so used to seeing her friend in. The new arm was on full display, the bandages hanging in taters off of the moving scales. She looked just like her title as general. She looked like the dragon of the west. She looked like... _a monster._

Kabocha finally noticed Ino was awake, and the look in her eyes made her numb. She had already compartmentalized her emotions, but this was a completely new feeling caused by just one look. Kabocha knew she was capable of so much worse. She collected dead shinobi headbands...she had hundreds of them from just six years of doing missions. It was a tradition in her village that was now a habit, a habit that she did freely in front of Ino. She reached down and collected both sound village headbands.

"Where is Shikamaru, Ino?" Kabocha asked her flatly. Ino pushed herself onto her hands, and just stared at her. "Shikamaru just left on a mission that I sent him on." Kabocha almost gave herself whiplash to turn and look at Kakashi Hatake.

"Where did you send him?" Kabocha asked through gritted teeth. "Don't you have duties here to attend to, general?" Kabocha twitched with murderous intent. She wasn't in the mood to beat around a bush with a man she wanted nothing to do with. It wasn't that she didn't like him, far from it, Shikamaru was _always_ going to be more important.

"My mother used to say if they're not a helper, they're a hindrance. Those sound ninjas were examples of hindrances...which one are you Hatake?" Kabocha stiffened her body, the once slumbering arm flexing for a fight.

Kakashi's eyes flickered down to the clawed hand. He saw what she could do. He knew what she was capable of...what her villagers were capable of. He had been on a few missions with her uncle, Hikari Nami, and saw what he would and will do. He didn't doubt he could take her...she was a kid. A kid fueled by love and panic. She may have been promoted to lead an entire shinobi force, but that was not of her choosing. The lava village produced vicious shinobi that reminded him of the past Kirigakure when they were nicknamed the blood mist village. He didn't have time to fight her, and delaying her seemed to only agitate her further. He was at a stalemate.

"I won't ask again, Kakashi Hatake. Where is _Shikamaru Nara_?" Kabocha asked again with a blank face, but through gritted teeth. She had a sliver of patience, and this man was using what was left. She knew he was sizing her up, and she thought he was a fool to do so. The secrets of her village were well kept even by herself; her tamer didn't know what he was to her, and probably never would at this rate. Kakashi thought he knew what she was capable of, and he would be able to copy her moves. He couldn't copy a bloodline trait or simple "fuck you up" taijutsu. Kabocha wasn't fooled by his lax posture; he was ready to fight her if he had to.

"J-just tell her K-kakashi-sensei!" Ino shouted behind Kabocha, but Kabocha knew she wasn't yelling in her favor. She was telling him to tell Kabocha just so she would go away.

"I can't do that, Ino, General Kasai has to stay here and give orders. You have an entire military force to lead, Kabocha, you don't have time to be worrying about one bo-"

"You've made your decision; you're a hindrance." Kabocha had a kunai ready, faster than Ino could see. Ino swallowed thickly, tears in her eyes as she stared at Kabocha. She really thought she was going insane over Shikamaru. She was willing to kill for him...she had to tell Shikamaru as soon as all of this was over…

"I usually leave torturing to Kanpekina, however, I will make an exception for-" Kabocha abruptly stopped talking feeling her skin prickle, unknowingly feeling Gaara's spike in power. The sinister aura caressing her even from miles away. The painful thumping in her chest returned as she drew power from her singer once more. Some of her enhanced senses returned giving her the opportunity to smell Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and a dog together.

Kabocha growled loudly at how far they were able to go in less than an hour. "I'll be back for you, Kakashi Hatake. Ino, wake Choji and get out of here." Kabocha promised and then demanded. She jumped through the hole in the arena wall that the four man squad had left through, ignoring Kakashi's yell of "come back."

She prayed to the dragons for her love's safety. She prayed to the dragon's for her soldiers, brothers, cousins, and friends. She promised herself that she was going to make it to protect them especially since Gaara was on a rampage.

She would tell him how she felt about him as soon as possible. _'Wait for me, Maru-kun. Wait for me…'_

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Hey there Kitty, missed you around here! The gorgeous 100th review came from you! I am also loving that you reviewed every chapter you missed! I'm going to answer and respond to all of the reviews in one go. I, personally, was extremely confused and had to draw the family tree. That chapter took me forever, and I will be going over her family in depth throughout shippuden. We are taking the story to the war, and then an epilogue. The Kabocha and Gaara relationship is going to make everyone** _ **very**_ **nervous! (; Kabocha is going to keep the dragon arm! Thank you for the compliment on the fight scene! I actually don't like writing them; I prefer the soft, love scenes or goofy scenes because I feel like I write them better. Kabocha doesn't have a problem with Naruto, so he's not the reason for the seals. He may be one of the lights of her life, but he has nothing to do with her dragon bloodline trait. Naruto just makes her see all of the good in the world. I'm ecstatic you enjoyed the Halloween special! Sorry to make you blush; I hope you weren't too uncomfortable. The smexy scenes are going to be a lot more steamy with our Shikoba. (; Giiiirrrlll, I would never harm Neji's beautiful self. Lordy, my heart broke for him! Ahem, anyway, I'm debating a Neji or Gaara story. I would be starting it now, and posting it after I'm finished with this story. Neji or Gaara...decision, decisions! Thank you again for your lovely responses! Can't wait to hear from you again! (:**

 **Mangafreak1997: I had a nice laugh at your review, and scared my one year old out of her nap lol. Your review touched my soul in such a pleasant way especially the loyal follower comment; tears of joy over here. (': I hope you're ready for the chapters in Shippuden because the steamy chapters forget the heat, they are flaming! That nosey granny on the train might faint at the kind of chapters you'll be reading soon! (; Either Neji or Gaara will be getting their own stories, go ahead and let me know which one you prefer. I can see your leaning towards Neji! (; Thank you so much for your loving review. I'm ready to hear your thoughts on the invasion, now!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Hey there Girl! I'm happy I was able to surprise you with the little holiday special! Everything was so doom and gloom we all needed a breath of fresh air! You know I love, love recommendations! I haven't even thought about a Thanksgiving special! I'll get started on that, and if we hit 200 reviews or close to it I will publish a Christmas special. I will be including a mini epilogue of the Halloween night attached to the end of one of the chapters for you! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your perfect review!**

 **See y'all in two weeks from tomorrow...maybe sooner…(;**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Two weeks are up, so you all know the drill! First, I would like to apologize for how short this is (also not a fan how it turned out), this is the other half of the last chapter. The next chapter will be MUCH longer. Second, I've been kind of in between being pissed off and sad because of some nasty reviews that I received on another story (I'm sure they were from the same guest because they came one after the other). I deleted those nasty reviews because they were coming for me as an individual not just reviewing the story. I understand that when I put my stories up that I'm opening myself up to criticism. I enjoy feedback more than most people, but I really don't understand why people feel the need to be keyboard warriors and say negative shit. If you don't like something then don't read it. Plain and simple. All of you are the most wonderful little Shikoba followers. Every single one of you, even the ones that don't review and just want to read, are amazing. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your support.**

 **!ALERT!: THE GAARA AND NEJI DEBATE HAS TWO ON EACH SIDE. This is in regards to a story I want to write for both of them. They'll both be getting a story; I just want to know who to do first. Thanks to Mangafreak1997's idea I will be posting little pieces from both stories on Thanksgiving. I will reveal who will be getting a story first in the next real chapter. Thank you all so much for your feedback!**

 **Thank you for the favorites and/or follows: YaoiLovinKitsune, Whydoitmc, kaikurayami, , Skeater4, Felicia 99, shika93, danceofshadows, RatchetsGirl1, tici285 and XxSakuraFanxX**

 **Special thank you for following and favoriting me as an author: XxSakuraFanxX, danceoftheshadows, and YaoiLovinKitsune**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 _ ***Normal POV***_

Shikamaru watched his longtime crush's match full of annoyance. She had promised him that she wouldn't participate.

' _Troublesome woman.'_ Shikamaru's usually relaxed face was stuck in a scowl. He didn't understand why she let the blonde chick provoke her to the point of a fight. Until, his mind flashed back to how she took down Ino without hesitation. Back then she wasn't even giving Ino her all. Hell, she barely held back against the guy from her village. He had frozen when he thought she was going to decapitate him. The sound ninjas she went up against back in the forest of death were no joke, but she was **ruthless.** Angry being the key word. She treated them as if they were nothing.

She was a completely different person in battle. She was either furious or void of all emotions. Watching her now made him go back and analyze her every move during a fight. He had seen her in three fights total in the ten years he had known her. She didn't even allow him to watch her train whether she be alone or with anyone else. He was really taking in the orange haired lava shinobi below.

His entire posture stiffened, and all thoughts of her fighting style left his mind as he watched her get sliced to ribbons. Her blood flowing behind her like a gentle breeze. He felt like something had clogged his throat as he stood straighter. He recognized right away that she was at a disadvantage without her chakra, but to also be without an arm...she was still the ruthless fighter he knew her to be. Shikamaru knew Temari Sabaku was done for as soon as Kabocha was within arm's reach. He gazed at her tattered clothing feeling a familiar emotion make an appearance along with his growing annoyance.

It was rare that Shikamaru Nara was angry. He had never been angry at Kabocha before. He was also aware that her tattered clothing weren't all her choice, but he was pissed beyond belief at the sight of her exposed stomach. There was also a hint of her left breast exposed which furthered his dark mood. He completely ignored the fact that Kabocha had gone in for a killing blow when Temari was immobile in favor of looking at Kabocha's unwrapped left arm. The exposed scales appeared to move with the rise and fall of her chest. He had even more questions for her now. Questions that he knew she would never answer.

He felt his anger come down to a simmer, and disappointment rear its ugly head. He just wanted to understand her, to know her like no other. He felt that he would never get that opportunity at this rate...

Kabocha turned around to make her way back into the stands. Shikamaru watched her pause at seeing the look on his face. Her stoic expression cracking into a wry, nervous smile. He watched her pivot on her heel and leave the stadium. Shikamaru hadn't even noticed anyone saying anything to him; when Naruto had been cheering and speaking to him the entire time, his focus was only on Kabocha.

He had known Kabocha for an entire decade, and he didn't even know what she preferred to eat in her village.

What was her favorite color and why?

Where did the name _Dragon of the West_ come from?

Why was her Uncles so...passive agressive? Well...Gorudo is.

What was her father like?

What was going on with Tsuyoi? Did she have any other family members?

What was with her left arm? Where did the scales come from?

The questions bounced around in his mind making him have doubts about their relationship. He didn't know her at all. She was different...he came to the conclusion that she must have an animal trait like the Inuzuka clan. He had known that the day he met her, and didn't expect her to tell him right away what made her family different but it had been ten years now. An entire decade of barely even knowing the basics of her everyday life.

As Shikamaru heard his name being announced he was almost to a decision about Kabocha as he made his way down the stairs into the arena. Maybe...she didn't trust him….

He had never heard her say the words 'I love you'...ever. He hadn't said it to her even after his realization that he did, in fact, love Kabocha more than just a friend. Maybe...she didn't love him at all.

 _ ***With Tsuyoi***_

"Thank you." Tsuyoi masked his surprise with a face of indifference at Kisame's gratitude. He requested that Tsuyoi go back to Konoha to check on things. Since they were aware of Orochimaru's presence, it was decided in the trio that he would be the best suited to enter and exit Konoha without much hassle. He had already made plans to return today to watch Kabocha and Shosha's matches. Unknowing to Kisame, Tsuyoi, had a fondness for Kanpekina because not only was she his brother's tamer but his brother loved her and vice versa.

"Mm..be careful." Itachi hummed facing away from Tsuyoi and he stared at his back. "I always am," came Tsuyoi's simple response before he disappeared in a swirl of flames. They were near the hidden Rain village because of a meeting making Konoha quite a ways away even through teleportation. He used half of his chakra reserves to transfer himself from the outskirts of the Rain village to just outside the North gate of Konoha.

"So it's begun…" He spoke quietly just in case anyone was around that his senses couldn't pick up. He watched the snake tear through the gate of Konoha with ease killing dozens of Leaf Shinobi in its destructive wake.

It didn't take long before he felt an intense shift in power coming from just inside of Konoha. He immediately recognized the conjoined chakra, but wasn't aware of the result. He was taken aback at the sight of the three headed dragon. He wasn't even aware that the dragons allowed contracts. Well...dragons of that size considering how fickle the Grand dragon could be.

Tsuyoi's attention was snatched away from when he smelled three shinobi and a dog being pursued by a large group outside of the village. It had been some time since he smelled Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki, but the smells were unmistakable. They spent enough time with Kabocha for them to be recognizable.

Tsuyoi sat still for a moment debating what he should do. He had come to check on his siblings and Kisame's estranged daughter. Itachi didn't make it a point to tell him to check on Sasuke, but he definitely had to now considering he could locate and determine what he was up against... _the Shukaku._

Tsuyoi jolted off of the branch and took off after the future Nara head, and the boy his sister considered a brother. He also kept Sasuke in the back of his mind for the simple fact that Itachi loved him more than anyone...even him….

He didn't want to waste anymore chakra since he would have to teleport back to where Kisame and Itachi were. If they were even still near the Rain village when this was all over. He grunted in exertion, picking up speed to catch up with the large group of shinobi trailing the three man and a dog squad.

He didn't need his sense of smell to realize that someone was coming up behind him. He also wasn't going to take any chances with dealing with them or the person recognizing who he was. He pulled down the all black mask that he inherited from his grandmother and readied himself for a fight. He unsheathed his grandmother's twin blades as well. He picked up his speed a little more so he could deal with the person tailing him and the group in the front all at once. His current objective still standing: _protect Shikamaru Nara._

 _ ***With Shikamaru***_

He had made the decision as he explained the mechanics of an ambush to Pakkun, Sakura, and Naruto. He already knew that he was going to be the decoy. He had always been aware of his intelligence and how his laziness got in the way most of the time. He couldn't nap his way out of this one even though he was tired... He was choosing to sacrifice himself.

' _I guess this would be a good time to think about my future...that's what most people do right before they die anyway…'_ Shikamaru thought sarcastically to himself as he tilted his head back to stare at the clouds. He could feel his shadow possession jutsu waning with every passing second. He used too much chakra when he was fighting against Gin. He needed just a little extra chakra to stretch his jutsu to the ninth sound ninja that he missed. He was going to die there…

' _I just wanted to be an average shinobi making an average living. I wanted to marry a regular girl that wasn't super pretty or super ugly...have two kids….a girl and a boy. I wanted to retire when my daughter got married and spend the rest of my days playing shog. Then, I would die of old age peacefully in my sleep before my wife...that's the life I wanted...'_ Shikamaru thought calmly to himself until a beautiful golden eyed girl flashed through his mind.

' _Forget super ugly or super pretty...I would've married the most beautiful girl in all the great nations. We would probably have all boys because of how strong she is… She would make me work hard until I dropped dead, so I could forget about my leisure retirement. She also wouldn't let me die before her…she'd revive me and threaten to kill me if I left her again...'_ Shikamaru almost outright laughed thinking about his first love and the future they would have had; in that moment he didn't care about the secrets anymore. His heart was almost painfully beating in his chest at the thought of her not knowing that he loved her.

The shadow possession jutsu wore off making the eight men grin at him. Shikamaru had come to terms with his death as soon as the leader announced for the ninth shinobi to come out and cut off his head. There was a pause...too long of a pause.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when a figure landed behind him. He was so sure it was the ninth ninja coming to cut his head off until he smelled cigarette smoke and heard Asuma's voice.

"I finally caught up with you guys." Asuma grinned down at him, he was still shocked that someone had come to back them up or was it more than someone…

A dead body dropped right in front of Shikamaru startling his already shocked mental state. A figure came down and landed right in front him, the figure had its back turned to him. He was dress in all black and even wore a black mask. He stood even slightly taller than Asuma.

"Stand back." The muffled, baritone voice advised but no one was sure to whom the masked figure was speaking to. The masked man let out an almost inaudible sigh, stretching his left arm out behind him and nudging Shikamaru with the back of his hand towards a safe spot.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Asuma puffed out through a cloud of smoke. The masked man ignored him in favor of making sure Shikamaru wasn't in the way. He was his top priority and then he would go check on Naruto and Sasuke. He could already smell Kabocha closing in on them so he had to take care of this quick.

"Stay out of my way." The masked man said in Asuma's direction. "Yeah...that would be my line." Asuma said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Are you all done talking...because it's time to d-" The leader shouted with a voice full of fear but was cut off by the masked man slitting his throat with one fluid motion. Everyone around was shocked at the masked man's quickness and cold-blooded actions. Shikamaru had never really seen anyone die in such a brutal manner...the image was chilling.

"Next." The masked man stated flicking one of the twin blades. Asuma zoomed past the masked man, not caring to deal with him just yet since his focus seemed to be protect Shikamaru. Both Asuma and the masked man disposed of the sound ninja in record time. Asuma knocked the sound ninjas unconscious while the masked man killed them. Shikamaru fell on his ass in relief giving a huge sigh in exhaustion.

"You did good Shikamaru. I'm proud of you." Asuma turned to tell Shikamaru with a grin. Shikamaru pursed his lips and shook his head. "Yeah but this was way too much work…"

Asuma almost laughed at his pupil until he remembered the masked man about to leave the small clearing. "Now...who are you-"

"Shikamaru!" A sharp scream cut into Asuma's question. A head of fiery hair could be seen barreling through the trees and into Shikamaru, knocking him onto his back. He landed with a loud 'umph', unconsciously wrapping his arms around the frantic girl.

"Kabocha?" Shikamaru questioned out of breath, looking down at the crown of her orange head. Her armor pressing heavily into his body, but he still felt that she was borderline trembling in his arms. He had never seen her look panicked, but here she was on the verge of tears and shaking.

The young couple didn't notice the masked man tense up as soon as Kabocha's name was said but Asuma certainly did…

Shikamaru sat up with Kabocha still in his arms, her arm tight around his neck while her left arm stayed limp at her side. He was trying his best to soothe her _and_ ignore the pulsing, scaley arm. One of his hands cradling the back of her head and the other rubbing her armor clad back.

"You're coming with me." Asuma said startling both Kabocha and Shikamaru. Kabocha unburied her face from Shikamaru's neck to look over her shoulder to see who Asuma was talking to. She was in such a hurry that she hadn't noticed anyone but Shikamaru.

She froze upon seeing the man facing her direction and barely ten feet away. Shikamaru felt her entire body stiffen. He couldn't see her face as she stood slowly to her feet. Of course he couldn't see the masked man's face but he felt like he was staring at Kabocha. He didn't like how uncomfortable that thought made him...this unknown man staring at his...girlfriend?

"Tsuyoi…" Kabocha whispered out brokeningly into the tense silence. The masked man didn't move a single inch, Kabocha sucked in a painful breath as Tsuyoi turned his back on her. He didn't plan on her seeing him, and seeing the pain in her eyes was almost too much on his soul. She was his baby sister...he loved her more than anyone...even Itachi. He had to ignore her...hurt her so she wouldn't be tempted to follow after him.

Tsuyoi had discreetly raised the the first layer of eye protection on the dark mask. He still couldn't see much, but he definitely saw enough. He had been selfish with his sluggish movements and staying a moment to gaze at her soft features; which were new to him since she had always had sharp features. He was also concerned about her left arm, but he would have to look into that later. She also looked worse for wear overall. He had been selfish enough, it was time for him to make an escape.

"Tsuyoi." Kabocha said with a stronger voice. "Tsuyoi Kasai...S-ranked missing nin." Asuma said with a serious expression and the look on Kabocha's face darkened to the point where she was almost unrecognizable to Asuma and Tsuyoi. Shikamaru wasn't able to see her face, but her body language was screaming in anger.

"It doesn't matter what his title is. He is my brother above all else, so if you plan on taking him in your going to have one hell of a fight." Kabocha's trembling was gone. She stood in a defensive manner putting Asuma and Shikamaru on edge. Her general persona had taken over the minute Asuma announced Tsuyoi's status like he was a threat.

Kabocha turned her attention back to Tsuyoi. "Tsuyoi...please come home." Shikamaru felt his heart thudding against his ribcage at her simple yet strong statement. Her tone had softened when addressing her older brother...the same brother that had tried to kill their father apparently. Something was adding up by how she was treating him. He watched her take a small step away from him and one small step towards Tsuyoi. Asuma readied himself for a fight watching the Kabocha.

Tsuyoi began to make hand signs...hand signs that were similar to Kabocha even though his back was turned to her. She readied herself to sprint towards him but she was stuck in place by...a hand on her wrist.

"Shikamaru, release m-"

"I love you." Kabocha's loud snarl died on her lips at his confession. "Don't go...I love you so much…" Kabocha sucked in a breath hearing him say it again but louder. Both Tsuyoi and Asuma was staring at the young couple. Tsuyoi merely turning his head to the side since he couldn't really see much even with the first layer of eye protection raised.

He was happy that he had heard it with his own ears...she was blessed by the dragons to have a tamer that loved her despite what she was at heart. Tsuyoi wasn't aware that Shikamaru had no idea what he was let alone what she was. All he heard was a confession of love and a heartbeat that hadn't faltered when someone lies.

Her inner turmoil could be seen clearly on her face, tears of frustration clouded her vision. She watched through blurry eyes as Tsuyoi turned his back on her once again. He started the hands signs over again and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Kabocha didn't make a second attempt at chasing him. The tears of frustration finally falling down her cheeks. She could feel a burning pain in her back that sent her to her knees, her heart beating painfully against her ribcage and loud in her ears.

"Kabocha...I'm sorr-"

"I love you too…" Kabocha choked through the pain, not being able to feel anything but agony. She didn't feel Asuma or Shikamaru's hands on her back which was the source of her pain. Unbeknownst to all of them that the final emotional seal had been broken until Shikamaru noticed the drastic change in her body and hair.

Her wavy hair was back to its wild, curly state. All of her small wounds healed, her chakra returning with a vengeance. Her claws on her right hand lengthened, her new left arm almost looked to be taking deep breaths. She no longer looked haggard and on her last leg, the visible change was astounding. Asuma finally noticed the difference in Kabocha, taking his and Shikamaru's hand off after feeling the heat from the dissipating seal even through her armor and cape.

Kabocha finally realized what was happening when her strength and heightened senses returned to her. She felt a laugh bubble up deep in her chest even through the prolonged sharp pains. She grinned stumbling to her feet and startling both Asuma and Shikamaru. She turned to face her love and his sensei. Her grin was blinding giving her a glow yet worrying both males as she began laughing loudly.

"All I had to do was admit my feelings...all I had to do was hear no doubt about your love for me!" Kabocha laughed out calming down when she saw the confusion on Asuma and Shikamaru's faces. She leveled her features to just a gentle smile, gazing at Shikamaru with an intensity that shook him to his core.

Asuma had never thought anything of their little relationship even when he caught them at the training ground that one time. He thought it was just hormones...just a fling, but the look she was giving him told him otherwise. He had never seen any woman, fully grown or otherwise, look at any man the way she looked at Shikamaru. He had no doubt in his mind that when Kabocha Kasai loved, she loved hard. It was even clear when she was willing to fight him for her brother's safety. This teenage girl was putting all of her eggs in one basket, and he was happy that his pupil's basket was the one she chose.

"Thank you, Maru-kun…" Shikamaru blushed brightly realizing that they had had a moment in front of people instead of privately like he had always dreamed of. His sensei and her oldest, _dangerous_ brother was now aware of how deep his affection ran for her.

"Stay with Asuma. My mission isn't over yet." She told him...well ordered him in a voice he had never heard her use. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or attracted to her bossing him around.

"Kabocha, I hope you're not planning to follow Naruto." Shikamaru wasn't an idiot. He already knew she was going to go after him. Asuma also didn't it was a good idea to go after Naruto in her state. She seemed to still be shaking and that arm of hers was still out of commission. Both of them recognized that she was fatigued from whatever her body just went through.

"I let one brother slip through my grasp. I'll be damned if I let another do the same." Kabocha told both of the shocked males. Shikamaru had already persuaded her to stay once, a fact that she was never going to let down; when all she was wanted to do was bring her big brother home.

Kabocha pivoted on her heel ignoring Asuma's shout for her to wait. "I know I don't have to tell you to take care of him but...take care of him until I return. I'll nurse your wounds when I bring Naruto's squad back." Kabocha winked at Shikamaru making his blush start up again. Asuma outright laughed this time at his student's embarrassment at Kabocha's flirting. Shikamaru certainly had his hands full.

"Nice pick, Shikamaru." Asuma told him with a laugh once Kabocha had disappeared into the treetops.

"I didn't pick her she picked me...troublesome woman…" Shikamaru half-heartedly, trying to hide a smile but failed miserably. He thought about her admission of love and how happy she looked. She looked like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and even though she look tired she looked stronger than he had ever seen her.

Deep down both men knew she would be fine.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Hey there Kitty, always a pleasure to hear from you! I am so happy you liked that chapter; I'm a worry wart about certain chapters. It's a toss up with or Maru-kun and his feelings. We'll be getting an in-depth description this chapter. Naruto is such a serious anime, it has soft moments, but not enough for me since I'm doing a story. Otherwise it'd be fine because I enjoy animes that have fighting. I laughed with happiness when I saw you were 100, 101, and 102! You came through for that 100 that I so desperately wanted! I am also a fan of juicy, naughty scenes. Those kind of scenes (to me) change a relationship. I'm torn on who to do a story for next. )': I'm going to do one for each of them, but idk who to pick first. I love Gaara just a little more, not sure why, but emotionless (or with limited emotional range) anime characters have always been the most attractive to me. AH! I'm going to be forever torn!**

 **YaoiLovinKitsune: Thank you so much for the review, Kitsune! I'm ecstatic your loving the story so far! Stick around and don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts in the form of a review or even a pm!**

 **Dani66: Hey Dani, great to hear from you! Unfortunately in Kabocha's current physical state she would not be able to defeat Kakashi. Maybe if she had her shit together regarding her bloodline trait, but that is still a definite** _ **maybe.**_ **You're making me want to write them fighting lol. It'd be such an intense fight scene!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Hey Girl, I've been waiting for your review lol! I was two sentences away from making Kabocha and Kakashi fight! SPOILER ALERT!: They will be having words…(; Even though Jun and Gorudo hate each other...well Gorudo hates Jun; they make a fantastic, ultimate fighting duo. They grew up together, so we'll be seeing a lot more of a partnership between them unfortunately. We will also be seeing a lot of growth in Kabocha. I wouldn't say she's super strong now, at most, I'd say she's persistent or resilient. Her true power will come after training. SPOILER ALERT!: If you're disappointed with Ino wait until you see Sakura's reaction to a certain situation…*gasp* Your review is perfect as always! It will never be a mess to me, I appreciate you so much! There is no right answer for the Gaara or Neji debate. Its whoever you love more! You just evened out the score for them lol! I have a story planned for whoever gets the most votes out of the two of them! Just you wait!**

 **Mangafreak1997: Hey Manga, it's so good to hear from you! I'm happy you enjoyed her cousin introduction. We'll be seeing a lot more of Kabocha's family in the future. Jun is so out of everyone's league power wise, and Kabocha and Shosha finally realized that last chapter. They are going to be learning a lot of techniques and jutsus. Their growth will be the most noticeable in the future. Kakashi was thinking of what was best of the village. HOWEVER, it's not his place to be telling her what to do or keeping info from her. He was a little big for his breeches addressing Kabocha like she was beneath him, when she definitely outranks him. SPOILER ALERT! He will be addressed, and Kabocha will be addressed for abandoning her post. Ino is also wrong but just wait until you see SPOILER ALERT! the altercation between Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and Kabocha! Oh my glob the last part of your review had me sweating! Your description of a potential Neji or Gaara love story made me drool over here! You're also a genius, I didn't even think to include like a summary or something for each potential story. I think I will start working on that, and then publish it on Thanksgiving...or sooner. (; Thank you so much for the great idea!**

 **Danceofshadows: Your review really meant a lot to me (especially after my writing was called trash earlier this week). Please don't thank me, you deserve all the thanks. Thank you for taking the time to review, and letting me know that you're enjoying everything so far. I really appreciate it! Please stick around and hopefully I'll hear from you again in the future about certain events in the story! (;**


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! This isn't a chapter guys! *don't hurt me!* The next real chapter will be posted on the usual schedule. The next two passages are excerpts from the a potential Gaara or Neji story. First up is Gaara and last but not least is Neji!**_

 _ **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Kyoya Kumo, Haibara2780, Miep24, DawnofShadows256, EmitaYaska, , bloodyhell99, and Captainchibi52**_

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 _Title: "Do More Than Just Guard Your Body"_

"Gaara, we think you should really consider having a bodyguard now that you're Hokage." Kankuro told his younger brother with a large, nervous smile. Temari stood to his left looking slightly calmer, but her shifting was giving her away.

Gaara leaned forward to place his chin on top of his intertwined fingers. He grunted hin disagreement, not discuss the same topic again.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, Kankuro." He told his older brother, whom wouldn't meet his gaze. He knew they were up to something with their weak attempt at an intervention.

"Gaara, every Kazekage before you has had some form of protection that didn't involve the Anbu. Both Kankuro and I have our own duties to attend to, so we handpicked your new bodyguard. The council has already agreed to have her protect you. She will also be doubling as your assistant." Temari told him firmly making Gaara lift a nonexistent eyebrow. She felt her resolve slowly dwindling under his unwavering gaze until there was a knock on the door. Both Kankuro and Temari released breaths that they didn't know they were holding.

"Enter." Gaara stated calmly, his turquoise gaze now on the door. The door swung open with unnecessary force making two out of the three sand siblings wince.

"Yo." Okoru Senju stood in all her glory, hands on her wide hips and a stunning, lopsided grin on her pretty face. Three red lines were on her face; one on each cheek and one on her chin. "Eh?" She tilted her head in confusion at the tense atmosphere.

"Who are you?" Gaara addressed the scantily dressed, pale blonde beauty.

"Great granddaughter of Tobirama Senju: Okoru Senju, friends call me Oko. For a Kazekage you sure don't know much." Ki clicked her tongue and shook her head. Kankuro and Temari hit the floor in exasperation. They had never met anyone with such a blunt maybe even rude personality.

Gaara visibly twitched making a slow smile grace Oko's face. She was going to enjoy irritating her new plaything...if he didn't kill her before she got to the good parts.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 _Title: I Hate You Too_

"Don't do this, Namari…." Neji Hyuga begged for the first time in his life. He was proud even as a child, but the teenager he had grown attached to had burrowed a hole into his previously uncaring heart.

He hated every inch of her slender form. She stood proud in front of him. They despised each other because they were so much alike, but in this very moment they couldn't be more different. He didn't know the love and loss of a sibling. He didn't understand what she was going through and to be honest...he didn't want to.

"I am all my brother has left...and he is all I have left. It is my job to protect him and if I have to leave to do my job then so be it." Namari stared him down with her lage obsidian eyes.

Neither of them understood why she even bothered telling him she was leaving instead of just going quietly. Neji was quickly realizing that out of everyone, she wanted to say goodbye to him. Not her sensei. Not her teammates, but him.

"You know what will happen if you l-"

"Yeah and I don't care." The usual ice on Namari's words weren't there. She sounded more reserved...almost locking away her emotions from even herself.

"Goodbye Neji. Maybe I'll see you again someday." Namari stood on up from her sitting position on his windowsill. Neji stood as well grasping her wrist much to both of their surprise.

"Nej-"

"If you actually think your going to walk out of here without a fight then you are sadly mistaken." Neji's byakugan activated immediately, but Namari didn't even flinch looking into his haunting eyes.

"Oh, Neji...it won't be much of a fight." She told him flatly but a small tilt could be heard in her words.

"Much of a fight for you." Neji breathed out in anger and desperation. However his body tensed up as she leaned forward with her eyes still open. The wind ruffling her blue, black ponytail as her sharingan appeared bright in the dark room with only the moon for light.

"Your the one that's wrong...I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha always win."

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Miep42: Thank you so much for the review and for taking the time to weigh in on the debate. The next chapter will be when the debate is over, and I will be announcing the winner! I'm going to make the Shukaku v.s. Kabocha fight epic. (; SPOILER ALERT! I love your question! Kabocha's mother was not Jun's tamer BUT we will be finding out who is! (; Let me know in a review if you still choose Gaara after reading the excerpts. Thanks again for your lovely feedback Miep!**

 **Dani66: Always great to hear from you Dani! Ugh, you make my heart happy! It means a lot to read such positive feedback. I'm also happy you enjoyed this chapter. I was worried that it didn't turn out the best because of my previous moodiness. I'll have to include more of Shikamaru's thoughts and feelings because in my mind I know what he's feeling so I should make sure you guys know what he's feeling too. I was really contemplating a fight scene between them but logically I couldn't fit it without Kabocha being in trouble since she's the foreign ninja. HOWEVER there will be some type of large confrontation between them. Stay tuned for that! (;**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: CONGRATULATIONS NEJI HYUGA ON YOUR UPCOMING STORY. Thank you everyone that participated in the little contest, I really appreciate it! I would like to jump right in! After this chapter there is only three chapters (I think) until Shippuden. A little early update for you guys! FINALLY! Let's get to it!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: eidyas, gincitri, CollegeGirl2018, and KiaraNumes**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

I didn't want to spare a glance over my shoulder to look at Shikamaru, knowing if I did I would've stayed to check his injuries.

We would also have to go over his timing for his confession of love. I felt that he had said it to manipulate me into staying with him instead of chasing after Tsuyoi. Maybe he really did love me, I know I meant it when I said loved him, but did he really mean it when he said he loved me.

I stored the thought away in the same place with the next time I would see Kakashi Hatake. I felt my left eye twitch in anger at the thought of Naruto's sensei. We would definitely be having words...maybe jutsus if his explanation wasn't sufficient.

I cleared my mind completely of what was behind me as I approached the Shukaku and Naruto. I was a little thrown off and wouldn't believe Naruto was over there if I didn't smell him. There was an enormous toad currently fighting the Shukaku. I didn't need my senses to see or hear the crashing of the giant beings. I stopped briefly when I caught Sasuke and Sakura's scent right below me. I would've passed them if at the speed I was going, and was glad for the return of my heightened senses.

I took in deep breaths because my body's protest to my exertion. The breaking of the seals was taxing on my body. The very placement of the seal left me unconscious. I jumped down the branches of the large tree and right beside a shaking Sasuke and trapped Sakura. I went right past Sasuke to check on Sakura since she was unconscious. She seemed to be completely fine, I sighed in relief that she wasn't mortally wounded or dead. I turned back around and squatted in front of Sasuke making him flinch.

"Kabocha…" Sasuke whispered, I smiled softly at his shaken form. "Hey, Sasu." I assessed him as discreetly at possible. I didn't know what had happened to him to make him so frightened, but the Sasuke I knew would not be cowering away from a fight. I decided to proceed with caution since I was unaware of his mental state.

"I'm happy you're both alright. Where is Naruto located? Where did the toad come from?" I asked simply but quietly.

"Naruto is on that toad...he... _summoned_ it." Sasuke said through clenched teeth lowering his head. I kept my face neutral even though I was shocked. I didn't expect Naruto to be strong enough to summon a creature of that size. My mind made a sharp turn to who trained him. I had no idea what Naruto had been doing for the past month. I was no longer aware of what he was capable of. I pursed my lips at that particularly dark thought. He was still Naruto...just a little- _a lot_ stronger.

' _He's as strong as your father. There's no way you can beat Jun as you are now.'_ A voice in the back of mind hissed making me flinch violently and grimace. Sasuke looked at me immediately noticing my sharp movements. I gave him a shaky unconvincing smile. His eyes trailed to my exposed left arm, I immediately stood to my feet feeling self-conscious and not wanting to have a conversation about the new arm I barely knew anything about.

"Are you okay?" He asked me in a stronger voice. The voice of the boy I knew. I grinned a real smile down at him.

"I'm fine-"

"No...I mean after what _Gaara_ did to you." He interrupted me with eyes full of anger as he spit out Gaara's name. My grin fell as I looked at him in pure shock. How did he know about what Gaara did to me.

"Sasuke...how do you know about what happened in the forest?" I asked him cautiously. His eyes strayed to my arm once again before looking me dead in the eye.

"I saved you," was his simple statement as if it was public knowledge. "You saved me...you were the one to drag me out of his sand attack…" I was talking more to myself than to him. Why was he around where I was training at? Did he know Gaara was in the forest?

"Yeah, your uncle wouldn't let me see you when you were recovering. I was...afraid….you were going to lose your arm." He told me now avoiding looking at my left arm. I snorted and shook my head feeling a strong sense of irony.

"Well...you weren't too far off. I did kind of lose my arm." I laughed darkly and his concerned expression remained. "We'll talk more after I assist Naruto." I turned away from him readying my body to take off.

"Wait a minute! I don't know what happened to you after we disappeared after Gaara, but your back to normal and I can tell you're exhausted-!"

"Sasu, the mother hen costume you're wearing isn't fitting you." He immediately shut his mouth and glared at me. I let out a light laugh at his mean glare. "I'll be fine, always am. Watch over Sakura. I'll be back in no time." I grinned over my shoulder at him.

The wind bit at my face as I took off at full speed. I pushed my body to make it to the toad while he was stationary. It would be the worse if he decided to jump when while I was in the vicinity or if I didn't have a grip on him. The toad looked like he was just analyzing the Shukaku while he howled with crazed laughter.

I landed lightly on the toad's arm after jumping off the last tree before the clearing began. I heard him release a loud almost musing sound. He must've felt me land on him. I ran up his arm at a more leisure pace...more like forced leisure pace because I was tired.

"Naruto!" I shouted urgently when I felt the toad beginning to swing his arm.

"Kabocha? Kabocha! Hey, Chief Toad that's my friend! Don't throw her off!" Naruto screamed in a panic. The giant toad immediately stopped moving his arm, I released a breath of relief. I finally made it to Naruto, he tackled me in a hug almost throwing us off of the toad's head.

"Ack! Naruto, stop before we fall!" I wanted to be annoyed but ended up laughing. I was happy to see him alive and semi-well.

"Man, is it good to see you! You're back to normal too!" Naruto told me happily then glanced down at my arm. "Well... almost normal." Naruto laughed while scratching his cheek as he studied my new arm.

"Yeah about that…" I drawled out giving him a weak smile.

"Enough chit chat, brats! He's not going to wait all day!" The giant toad bellowed at us making me cringe violently. I didn't know how long I could take his loud voice.

"AHA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAA! Is that little Miss. Pumpkin Head!? We thought you were dead before we saw you at the matches; barely standing on one leg!" The Shukaku cackled loudly. I hissed openly in disgust at the sand demon.

"It's Dragon of the West to you, you overgrown sand dune! You couldn't kill me with such a weak attack! However, I will thank you for making me lose my arm. I have a better one now." I grinned sarcastically at the sand demon.

I felt my body unintentionally draw power from Gaara once more fueling my anger. I felt my left arm practically take a deep breathe at hearing my praise. I was really going to have to get myself under control. That would have been the rational thought, but all I feel now is raw fury.

"I didn't kill you last time, but I'm going to now! I'm going to kill you, that bright orange idiot, and that soggy tadpole!" The Shukaku was now angry as well, which made me consider a new theory about Gaara being my singer. Could it be possible that he drew power from me as well? Was the Shukaku mimicking my emotions?

Fuck it!

"Come and get it!" I roared out feeling the surge of power. My vision zeroed in on an unconscious Gaara on top of the Shukaku's head. The Shukaku roared back at me and barreled towards us.

"Hold on!" The giant toad called out, I felt his entire body tense up preparing to jump.

"Wait!" I ordered wanting the Shukaku to get close for me to attack. I didn't want to use any intense jutsus because I didn't want to hurt Gaara.

"Who are you to give me orders, little g-"

"I won't apologize. I came here to save Team Kakashi _and_ Gaara, and return the favor to Shukaku." I cut him off with a smirk as the Shukaku came into range. I tensed up and launched off of the toad's head. I ignored Naruto's calling after me.

I threw my body into a front flip calling forth my scythe in one motion. "Wind style: ultimate wind blade." I spun the scythe with my body, feeling the intense wind gather around my scythe and reach out towards the Shukaku. Aisuru Kaze draining massive amounts of chakra to create the wind around him. My scythe didn't even need to hit him to cause damage, however, it would have obliterated his entire left side if I made contact. The ultimate wind blade didn't slice on contact, it had more of an exploding affect. Saving Gaara was still one of my priorities.

I watched as the Shukaku's left arm hit the ground creating a rumble that rippled through the earth. I couldn't fight the grin that touch my face. My face was hurting from the irony of it all. It was his left arm that hit the ground. The same arm that he had taken from me.

"We're twins now!" I howled out in laughter, but stopped abruptly since I landed in the giant toad's palm. I was grateful that he decided to catch me at all.

"You lizard bitch! I'm going to kill you!" The Shukaku screamed waving around his nub. I didn't know what he was screaming for considering the arm I cut off was already starting to reform because of that damn sand. I still felt a sense of accomplishment regardless of his growing arm.

"Woah! Way to go Kabocha!" Naruto called out with a grin to match my own. I gave him a thumbs up as I landed back next to him courtesy of the giant toad.

"Thank you for catching me, Chief Toad!" I addressed him by his title, patting his head with my grin still in place as the Shukaku bellowed out in anger and pain.

"I'll let ya fall the next time ya decide that patting my head like a puppy is a good idea. I was going to let ya fall, but I recognized the chakra and color of the scales on that arm of yers." My elated smile fell away at the last part of his explanation. What did he mean he recognized the chakra signature in my arm? Recognized the scales too, huh?

I didn't have time to ask questions because Chief Toad jumped without giving us warning. The wind screaming loudly in my ears as the Shukaku released a powerful wind attack that passed harmlessly below us. Chief toad landed before we did, but I had enough sense to land and bend my knees to prevent injuries. Naruto fell on his stomach, smacking his chin in the process. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as he reprimanded the Chief Toad. I wasn't too keen on Naruto's loud voice being directed at me at the moment, no matter how much I wanted to tease him right now.

"Naruto!" I called out to put an end to his ranting. I also wanted to end this fight immediately, so I could go check on Sasuke and Sakura. Those wind attacks were really tearing up the forest. The battle in general was destroying everything around us. "What!" He shouted back in annoyance but shrank away at my intense glare. My playful mood was gone entirely because of my worrisome thoughts.

"Did you see how the Shukaku emerged? What happened right before he appeared?" I asked him, turning to look at Gaara. I felt my concern grow looking at my singer's limp body.

"Well- uh…." Naruto began to laugh nervously making a growl bubble up in my throat. I didn't have time for this since another attack was coming our way. Chief Toad dodged swiftly to the right almost rolling to keep his balance. He countered with water bullets, tearing up the forest behind the Shukaku. I winced at all of the lost wildlife, this terrain would forever be altered.

"Chief Toad, are you aware of how the Shukaku emerged?" I asked feeling a sense of cold take over as my fury faded away. I was slipping back into my battle persona, my patience was now gone.

"No idea, kid. I was summoned after he got here." He explained dodging another attack and he countered with an oil like jutsu. "I know ya know fire jutsus. Ya' wouldn't be a Kasai if ya didn't! Do a fire jutsu, now, and aim it at the oil!" Chief Toad called out quickly.

"You got it! Fire style: multi-fireball jutsu!" I took a deep breath and released the fireballs in a flurry of heat. The streams of oil immediately caught fire. The Shukaku wasn't able to dodge all of the fire causing him to burn up on his right side and torso but not much. Water would be the most effective against him. I knew the Chief Toad was just trying to slow him down right now until I made my point about how the Shukaku emerged. I'm sure the fire still hurt like hell though.

"Naruto!" I looked down at a dangling Naruto as an epiphany hit me. He was still on Chief Toad's head with me, he was just on his stomach gripping for dear life. I, however, stood straight up without any balance issues. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, and yanked him onto his feet making him yelp. "I need you to wake Gaara." I told him urgently yet quietly.

"What! You think that will work!?" He beamed at me, but I could see his hesitance. I grabbed by his shoulders and gave him the most encouraging smile I could offer.

"I spent one night with Gaara and apparently that was fate on that roof. Gaara doesn't sleep because of the Shukaku. It's why his eyes are so dark. If he sleeps then the Shukaku has the chance to run rampant. You will wake him up by any means necessary. I will be right behind you….believe it." I watched his eyes continue to widen to comical proportions as he listened to my pep talk, his smile growing with every word. I thought he was going to blind me with the radiance from it.

"I believe it!" He told me with a cheery laugh as we fist bumped.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Just make sure ya do it right the first time, kids. He'll wise up to what we're cooking and then it'll be impossible to wake that red-headed brat up." He told us and I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Let's do it. Chief toad please counter any attacks coming from his mouth. I'm going to lop of both of his damn arms this time. Get us as close as possible so Naruto can wake Gaara." I ordered and both of them snorted making me confused.

"What?" I asked looking at Naruto as he rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Your so bossy." He told me, sticking his tongue out and wiggling it around.

"Got that right." I heard Chief Toad grumble. I clicked my tongue, rolling my eyes hard enough to give myself a brief headache.

"I'm a shinobi force leader, being bossy is a part of my job." I scoffed spinning my scythe lazily to warm myself up. "Now, I'm going to jump first to take care of his arms. He'll try to get rid of me, but Chief Toad will intervene and you go in right after, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah we heard you the first time." Naruto grumbled and Chief Toad actually chuckled.

"Let's do it brats! Hang on!" He bounded off towards the Shukaku, thoroughly surprising him. I grabbed Naruto's shoulder to steady him, giving him a meaningful look. I released him after he nodded at me.

I performed the hand signs for ultimate wind scythe instead of ultimate wind blade. The ultimate wind blade wasn't a long distance attack, the dangerous winds only swirled around the blade of Aisuru Kaze. Ultimate wind scythe extended to my entire scythe which was what I was counting on to link chakra strings to Aisuru Kaze.

We landed in front of the Shukaku with a speed that I could barely follow. I jumped off of the Chief Toad's head and onto Shukaku's raising hand. My feet immediately began to sink, I cursed loudly sprinting up to his shoulder.

I dug my scythe down into one shoulder and took off to the other side. I was going to use the sinking sand to my advantage. I made it to the other side quickly calling forth the wind jutsu. ""Wind style: Ultimate Wind Scythe!" I yanked my scythe using almost all of my chakra to pull my scythe through the Shukaku. Aisuru Kaze had sunk pretty deep, so I had to use all of strength to pull him back to me as well. I watched as Aisuru Kaze came towards me, ripping up the Shukaku with his harsh winds. I caught Aisuru Kaze with a grunt, the brunt force throwing me off of the Shukaku. If Aisuru Kaze hadn't of knocked me off, Shukaku's falling arms definitely would have.

The wind was loud in my ears as I fell, but I could see Naruto's mouth moving as he addressed an unconscious Gaara. What the hell was he-

He headbutted him…

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Whatever worked I guess. I chuckled quietly as my hair whipped around my face, thanking the dragons that my hair was soft and fluffy like. I closed my eyes since the rate at which I was falling was making my eyes water from the wind. I was also flailing through the air at an awkward angle. I didn't even notice Chief Toad reaching for me until the last moment I opened my eyes once more, I knew he was occupied with the Shukaku so I didn't even think about him catching me.

Branches and twigs snapped loudly as I descended into the trees; not a single branch or large bushel of leaves attempting to slow me down. I stand corrected as I land stomach first on a sturdy branch. Blood flew past my lips, ensuring me of my internal damage. The copper taste almost unbearable to my sensitive palette.

I black out for only a moment, or what I assume is a moment. I open my eyes to a blue sky instead of the dirt I was previously facing. My eyes finally focus on Chief Toad as he gently places me on the ground a little ways away from Naruto.

"Yer' one stupid little girl...but ya got guts so I'll give ya that. I hope there won't be anymore battles like this, brats," and with that the Chief Toad disappeared leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake.

"K-Kabocha...I was so worried." Naruto stuttered out look at me as he laid on his stomach near Gaara. I finally noticed that he was awake, and with his two siblings standing near him. Both of them looking worse for wear...Temari more so. The dark part of me giggled at the thought.

"Kabocha…"

"Gaara." I countered making eye contact with Gaara. His pretty turquoise eyes not leaving my golden eyes for a second.

"I'm sorr-" I clicked my tongue, cutting him off with a smirk. "You don't have to be sorry, Gaara. Nothing to forgive since it wasn't even you that attacked me. I'm not foolish enough to blame you." Gaara's eyes widened and he look away from me. Everyone seemed confused until they looked at my left arm.

"You...you did that to her." Naruto said through gritted teeth, and I thought that Gaara actually flinched a little. "No, Naru-nii. The Shukaku took over his body." I explained and Naruto seemed to calm down.

"That in the forest...I was….compelled to come find you. The Shukaku was leading me to your location...thinking that I wanted to harm you but I don't think that's what I wanted. There was this odd feeling and a pull...I don't understand." I felt sympathy for him because of how frustrated he sounded. I knew he felt lost since he never explored his emotions.

"There's a few different reasons for that Gaara...there are two really important ones. I will share one with you now, and the other some other time. The main reason is because you like me. Plain and simple. You enjoyed the time we spent together and I did too. You can say we're friends Gaara." I smiled gently at him now that he was looking at me again.

"Friends?" Gaara questioned looking from me to Naruto. Naruto blinked and then blinded us with a grin. "Believe it!" He said loudly but not as loud as he usually did. I knew he was tired and so was I. This entire ordeal has been tiring.

I sounded like Shikamaru…

"Temari, Kankuro, let's go home." Gaara said with a contemplative look. He seemed to be pondering what I said. I also assumed Naruto had said something to him as well before I came along courtesy of the Chief Toad. Gaara looked at us one more time before he disappeared with his siblings, and I definitely didn't miss the look Temari threw my way. It almost felt like she wanted to kick me while I was down..

I prayed to the dragons that she fucking would.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Oi! Wake up, boss!" I couldn't distinguish the voice currently shouting at me, but I definitely heard the commotion it caused.

"Would you shut up! Who the hell are you anyway!?" Another voice shouted in outrage. I don't know how long I've been resting, but maybe if I pretend to be asleep they'll go away. I would like to be conscious with peace and quiet for a little bit...not even for a little while just a bit.

"What a drag. If you two are going to yell get out." I definitely knew who that was. Now, I wanted to wake up regardless of the noise.

"You heard my guard dog. Shut up or get out." I croaked out, I cringed internally at what my voice sounded like. Just how long had I been unconscious.

"Not a guard dog, just an annoyed boyfriend. I've been putting up with this for the last three weeks." I finally opened my eyes to look over at my _boyfriend._ I felt my lips crack slightly from my grin because my lips were dry.

"Boyfriend, huh?I know you said you've been putting up with them for three weeks. Is that how long I've been unconscious?" I squeaked and then moaned when someone helped give me water. I was more than likely dehydrated. I furrowed my brows and looked to the other side of my bed. Ryu sat quietly and poised as ever, I didn't even notice him.

"How're you doing, little cousin. You are correct. You have been unconscious for three weeks." Ryu asked with his soothing, timber voice.

"Cousin?" Naruto questioned looking at Ryu and then Rai as Rai sang "Kabocha and Shikamaru sitting in a tree" behind him.

"Guilty." Ryu said with his dry humor making me snort. "I can't believe you didn't realize that yet, Naruto. All three of them have the exact same eyes." Shikamaru sighed in a tired manner.

"Oh, I get it!" Naruto said in triumph. Shikamaru shook his head and closed his eyes in disbelief. I could see in Ryu's eyes that he was also disbelieving of Naruto's obtuseness.

"Boss, your friend really is one rice ball short of a full meal." Rai said clicking his tongue and shaking his head of wild red hair. "What did you say?!" Naruto bellowed giving me a headache.

"It seems that he is deaf as well." Ryu mumbled so Naruto wouldn't hear, but I certainly did and I guwaffed as soon as I heard his sassy comment. Naruto and Rai began to argue loudly all over again.

"I didn't know you had any cousins." Shikamaru stated and I looked away from Ryu to watch his expressions.

"I have six cousins, not including their parents, but with them included I have ten cousins on my father's side. I heard my momma briefly mention that she has a niece and nephew from an older sibling in Kirigakure, however, we don't speak to them." I gave a slight shrug since I was stiff, but at least I wasn't feeling any pain.

"I also wasn't aware that your mother had any other siblings outside of Hikari." I could see the gears turning in Shikamaru's head. Ryu was also confused, even Rai had quieted down to listen.

"Don't worry about it guys, I found out when I was really little and haven't thought about it since. What the hell happened to you, Naruto?" I asked finally sitting up with assistance from both Ryu and Shikamaru.

"It's nothing. There was a fight trying to get the new Hokage to-"

"New Hokage?" I questioned watching everyone in the room tense up. "What happened to Sarutobi-sama?" I demanded from the males in the room. All of them looked like they swallowed their tongues.

"Lord Hokage died while fighting one of the legendary sannin: Orochimaru. There was a mass burial service for all of the leaf shinobi lost during the battle two weeks ago." Shikamaru explained making my breath hitch, being unconscious was really a drag.

"O-okay. Who is the new Hokage? Did the Lava village perform funeral services?" I asked scared of what kind of person the new leader of the hidden leaf is, and fearing for how many lava shinovi were lost.

"Some lady named Tsunade, heard that she is another sannin and student of Sarutobi-sama. We were waiting for you to wake up before we performed the funeral service? Rai told me since everyone seemed to caught up in their thoughts, I nodded at him in thanks.

"Where are Shosha and Kina? Gorudo? Hikari?" I asked shifting my body to prepare to stand. All of them rushing towards me to either stop me or help me, I wasn't sure, so I held my hand up to prevent them getting any closer.

"Shosha is back in the Lava village performing diplomatic duties in Gorudo's place. Hikari is currently the stand-in general until you return. I heard that Gorudo was having intense meetings with the new Hokage; apparently they're not seeing eye to eye. Kina has been in here everyday to oversee your recovery." Rai explained shuffling through a bag and pulling out a dress. I scrunched my nose and turned away from him, I wanted pants not a dress.

Something hit me in the back of the head, and I almost fell because of it. "Don't do that!" I heard Shikamaru reprimand loudly at, who I assumed was Rai, as Ryu steadied me. Rai and Naruto laughed loudly at me ignoring Shikamaru.

"Here." Ryu said simply handing me the strapless dress and _shoes._ "You threw shoes at me too!" I turned around and yelled at Rai making him 'eep' and hide behind Shikamaru. He chose Shikamaru as a shield instead of Naruto because he knew I would tackle him and Naruto _both._ I was a little less inclined to tackle Maru-kun.

"All of you get out so I can change." The words barely left my mouth as Rai and Naruto fell over each other to exit the room. Ryu followed them out at a more leisure pace, sharing a meaningful look with Shikamaru, which confused me.

"What was that all about?" I asked after Shikamaru shut the door. "And why aren't you leaving?" I almost stuttered as he took the dress and shoes from me and sat them both on the bed.

"Nothing. He just knew I was going to stay and help you get dressed. That's why I'm not leaving." I blushed as Shikamaru came to stand in front of me expectantly.

"I-I can dress and undress myself. Who u-undresses me anyway!?" I began to panic. Shikamaru had never seen me naked nor I him. I was feeling very self conscious.

"Kina undressed you and redressed you in this." He said flicking the sleeve to my hospital shirt. Ugh, this was really about to happen wasn't it. "Don't worry. I'll be seeing all of you someday anyway. What's it matter if it's a little sooner?" Shikamaru smirked at me easing my nerves with his playfulness.

"What an enormous assumption." I laughed as he played with the hem of my shirt making me freeze. He began to lift my shirt up and over my head while I hesitantly assisted by raising my arms above my head. "I'm not an invalid. You don't have to do all of the work." I mumbled, fighting the urge to cover my breast. Shikamaru's staring wasn't doing me any favors either.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed almost dreamily, his eyes glazing over. "What?" I asked defensively as he raised his hands to my pants.

"Maybe I should've went to get Kina...I'm having a hard time controlling myself. You're so beautiful." He whispered almost more to himself than to me. All of my doubts left at his sweet statement.

"Too bad the first time you see me naked we can't do anything." I shrug playful, pushing his wands away and my pants down my legs; thanking Kina for putting underwear on me.

"Trust me, the next time your naked in front of me I won't be so controlled." He practically growled pinching my right nipple to punish me for my teasing. I gasped, smacking his hand with a loud laugh.

He got the dress for me, but not really since he kept moving it out of reach so he could stare at me some more. I was incredibly stiff from my unused muscles, and I was becoming frustrated with my lack of coordination and speed. I finally took a full step towards him, regardless of my protesting muscles, and placed my almost completely naked body flush against him. Now, it was his turn to gasp. I snatched the dress away and slipped it on quickly, laughing as he scowled at me.

I sat down on the bed and groaned thinking about bending over to put on the flat, plain grey flats. "Here, troublesome woman." Shikamaru took the shoes from me, getting on his knees and placing the shoes on my feet.

"Such a gentleman." I blushed at the beautiful smile he gave me. He took in the way my figure looked in the royal blue dress that contrasted greatly with my orange hair. The dress from my hips up was form fitting, flowed away at my hips, and stopped three inches above my knee.

"Just as beautiful with clothes on." He told me, standing to tuck a curl behind my ear. I was going to pass out from all of his flirting.

"M-maru-kun." I raised a clawed hand to cover some of my blush making him chuckle.

"Is there anything else you need me to do before I go find Kina and your cousins?" He asked, I considered him for a moment and remembered a thought I had filed away for later.

"Could you bring me some food, please? I'm starving." I asked leaning up to kiss his lips, but right before I did I made me real request.

I whispered against his soft, "bring me Kakashi Hatake."

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **: Hey, Nixie! Thank you so much for choosing a side! I'm sure your excited to know that Neji's story will be first! (:**

 **Miep42: I love Gaara so much and I had a lot planned for Gaara's bodyguard since she's an unknown Senju! I'm happy you like Kabocha, too! I don't think any character I create will be as complicated as Kabocha and her family lol. Gaara will still be getting a story because between you and me *whispers* Gaara will always win. (;**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Hey, Kitty! I love hearing from you and thank you for picking a side! Gaara only lost by one vote! )': HOWEVER, he will still be getting a story. My love for Gaara is unparalleled lol. Their little love fest is definitely going to get tested in the future. This won't be any typical story all sunshine and rainbows; some real issues will arise in Shippuden. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on those situations!**

 **Mangafreak1997: Helloo, Manga! I have been patiently waiting to read your thoughts about the little snippets I gave! Our boy Neji has won the contest! I'm not sure if there are any HyguaxUchiha stories out here, and I want to be the first! Well at least first for Neji falling in love with an Uchiha! I am also ecstatic that I have a person to bounce ideas off of, no one has ever offered, so I've been talking to myself and writing on paper lmao. I will definitely be taking you up on your offer! Do you happen to know anything about betas? Do you beta? I just really need an editor! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the upcoming altercation with Ino and Kakashi! (;**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: EARLY UPDATE! This will be the final chapter before Tamer: Shippuden. The next chapter will be the transition chapter so it may be a little shorter, but this chapter is super long lol. Two weeks from this Sunday will be the transition chapter AND I will be posting a Christmas/New Year Special as a gift to all of you lovely Shikoba followers. Please enjoy and let me know what you're thinking. This chapter was rewritten three times. Enjoy!**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

After, convincing Shikamaru that I was neither going to drop dead or escape the hospital he left to get me food with Kina in tow to personally check me over. He left once more to go and find Ryu and Rai; he had also already sent word for Kakashi to come to my hospital room.

I sat quietly eating the bland hospital rice with a permanent scowl, not even bothering to investigate the mystery meat on the left side of my plate. I could really go for my favorite restaurant back in the Lava village. I'd even settle for Ichiraku's right now, and I really hated ramen.

"What's wrong." Kina asked sternly taking notice of my silence as she gave me a full body exam. She had also made me get back into bed and act like a real patient...even though I didn't think I was one. I could hear fighting on the roof of the hospital. I just wasn't aware of who it was up there.

"Nothing." I grumbled around a mouth full of rice. I didn't have to see her face to know that she cut her red eyes at me.

"Why am I hearing that you're requesting Kakashi Hatake?" I forcibly relaxed my muscles at her question, so that she wouldn't suspect me of anything.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious." I lied straight through my teeth, flinching internally because I had never lied to her. I never saw the point of lying. Omitting information, yes, but never flat out lying. I found the act tactless and unnecessary, I was being an enormous hypocrite.

"Hm, if you say so. I'll be back shortly with someone who can discharge new Hokage has been cracking down on what privileges Lava shinobi, specifically, have in this village. I suggest we leave as soon as possible." She explained with a deep scowl on her pretty face. She left the room in a flourish of red fabrics from her mid-length skirt.

I wasn't alone for long since as soon as the door closed, the window opened to reveal Kakashi Hatake not at one hundred percent just by looking at the way he was carrying himself. He hopped in casually, not bothering to shut the window behind him.

"I wasn't made aware of your condition. What has happened to you, Hatake-san?" I questioned formally. I wanted him to realize that this isn't a friendly visit. "That's more of a classified situation, sorry." He answered back not looking sorry at all. I saw the flash of annoyance and surprise at my voicing and recognizing his instability. He must have been trying really hard to appear normal.

"That's alright. I'll find out soon enough. Whether it be from you...or someone else." I hummed, practically feeling the air thicken between us.

"Listen, I-"

"I don't care." I cut him off. I didn't even know what he had to say. All I wanted him to do was shut up and listen. Maybe then I would give him the opportunity to speak. He didn't appear to be phased by my rude interruption but I knew anyone would be. He was no exception.

"I am the princess of another nation. A fact that I would leave last on my list of titles because of how it makes me look. I am a military leader first and foremost; regardless of what you may think of my age I hold rank over you no matter what village we're in. The disrespecting of a high ranking official can cause wars. A fact that I'm sure you're familiar with considering you've been through a war. Make no mistake, you may be the teacher to a boy that I revere as a brother, but I will cut you down the next time you stand in the way of something or some _one_ I want. I will start a war to rival all wars if you _ever_ withhold information from me again. Do I make myself clear, Kakashi Hatake." I lectured in an even voice with a blank face. I was controlling my anger surprisingly well. I didn't see any smoke billowing from my mouth or nose into the air. I didn't feel my senses heighten. I was in complete control until he opened his mouth.

"Crystal, princess. However…" He started, leaning his body back against the wall next to the window. The word princess sounding borderline mocking. He was still tense in case there was a fight. I couldn't fault him for his preparedness considering who we was dealing with….me.

"You were emotionally compromised. You left your entire military power to chase after one boy. I was only looking to help you come to your senses and make the right choice; that being said the right choice was to stay and fight with the shinobi of your village." I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

"I do so appreciate your help, but I do not nor will I ever need your help. Please steer clear of me for the foreseeable future. I'm going to be frank and say that I am not feeling one hundred percent but neither are you. I'm not arrogant enough to think that fighting the great copy-nin Kakashi Hatake will be easy; just in case we have another...disagreement. I need time to heal properly and so do you." I stared him down, resting my body back against the bed; mentally thanking Kina for putting the upper half of the bed up so I wouldn't have to lie down.

"I think I've had enough of fighting for one day." My mind immediately thought about the commotion I heard on the roof earlier. I would also be investigating the rooftop situation along with his condition. "Your healing capabilities also exceed a normal human beings. Our new Hokage, Lady Tsunade, noticed something strange about your entire being. That might have something to do with that arm, right?" He chuckled making my eye twitch in annoyance.

"My body parts are none of your business." I stated plainly, forgoing the formal speech pattern I had adopted for this encounter. "I'm not looking for fear, I'm _expecting_ some respect from you. Now that, that's out of the way. I have tasks to do since I am the military _leader_ of another nation." I dismissed him, flippantly throwing the stark white sheets off of my tan legs and standing. A quake shook my body as I struggled to not show how unstable I was. My muscles screamed for assistance, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

I slid my feet into my shoes not bothering to even give him anymore of my time or energy. We would come to blows if he ever crossed me again. I was just happy he was now aware of that fact.

"Respect is earned not given, kid. Asuma was right...you really are something else." Kakashi chuckled almost condescendingly. I snarled silently with my back facing him. I looked over my shoulder, fixing my face with a smile.

"Yeah, well if that's your logic then I have no respect for you what's so ever. I'm sure Asuma meant that in a different way than what you're implying. I would say it was good seeing you, but you and I both know I wouldn't mean that." I turned to face the door once more and left the cramped hospital room.

I didn't even try to sneak out, I walked right out the front door without running into anyone that would immediately recognize me. However, I did get a lot of "you look familiar" which I brushed off so that I could leave. I had a few things to figure out before I left this village.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"So...we're leaving for good then?" I questioned sitting on the comfortable couch in Uncle's semi-empty apartment. I had come straight to his apartment to find both Ryu and Rai packing things up. Kina had left before I got here, obviously looking for me since I disappeared from the hospital. Shikamaru was also looking for me, and for the first time in my life I felt guilty for not letting him know I was safe. I had too much to do and I couldn't have him wondering my motives and intentions.

"Uncle...be honest. How bad is the situation here?" I asked the main question I wanted answers to. Uncle let out a loud sigh, looking haggard in his formal robes. It was a large contrast to the battle attire I saw him in during the Chunin exams.

"None of the previous privileges given to Lava shinobi are going to be honored by the new Hokage. All Lava shinobi residing in Konoha are to leave effective immediately. Our alliance with Konoha is being held by a single thread, and that thread is Hikari." Uncle explained taking notice that both Ryu and Rai had stopped to listen to him, he motioned for the to continue packing up the dishes in the little kitchen while he put scrolls inside of another scroll using a summoning jutsu.

"Why is she doing this? We helped fend against the invasion. She has no reason to treat us this way." I told him in quiet fury. She may be the Hokage, but she was already making her way to the top of my 'shit list'.

"Orochimaru informed her during a battle that involved Naruto and before she returned here that we were aware of the invasion because he offered your father the chance to side with Suna. She doesn't like that we didn't inform the late Hokage. She has told me that we are sneaky, those were her exact words." I took a deep breath in and puffed out smoke through my nose.

"What does Uncle Hikari have to do with the alliance with Konoha?" I asked through gritted teeth. "What happened to Kakashi Hatake while I was unconscious?" I continued hoping he would have information for me.

"Leave the alliance and Uncle Hikari's situation alone. I know how meddlesome you can get when you want information. This is not your area of expertise so stay out of it." He told me sternly and I had to fight to keep the pout off of my face. I heard Rai snicker in the background.

"As for Hatake...he was injured fighting Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi were involved in the battle as well, however, they were not injured. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are a part of a terrorist organization called the Akatsuki. Hikari Nami performed reconnaissance and discovered the Akatsuki's goal of collecting all jinchuriki. The Lava village isn't sure if Konoha is aware of their objective yet. We are also aware that they were after Naruto; who was saved by one of the legendary sannin: Jiraiya. Sasuke Uchiha was injured during the second battle against Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake sustained injuries from Itachi Uchiha. Both of them are now almost fully recovered." Uncle explained to me in the form of a mission report. You could practically hear a mouse sneeze with how quiet it was.

"Okay…" I drawed out, nodding slowly as I processed all of the information given to me. "I'll stop poking around the Konoha and Lava village affairs. You're right that's not my area of expertise. I have a mass funeral to plan and attend back home and then training, right?" Uncle nodded, his shoulders sagging in relief as soon as I voiced that I was going to stay out of the diplomatic issues.

"Good. We're leaving tomorrow night, so pack up as much as you can carry. Put large things in a summoning scroll. We won't be coming back here for some time...if at all." He told me solemnly before going into his bedroom to continue packing.

I swallowed thickly...thinking of never returning to Konoha. My love...my first and only love and tamer was here...the thought of never seeing him was suffocating me...

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Night time came faster than I would have liked as I traveled with an empty back to Naruto's apartment. After the discussion with Uncle I was left alone while he left to another meeting and Ryu and Rai went back to the Lava village with a bunch of stuff. I hadn't seen any of my Konoha friends or boyfriend all day. Some longer than just a day...weeks had gone by and I didn't know if some of them were okay after the invasion. Something else I would have to look into.

I sighed and then stopped abruptly, looking straight out in front of me. I wouldn't have been able to see the outline of figure without my enhance eyesight. I walked forward a few steps and stopped under a streetlight. The dark silhouette became clear as Sasuke Uchiha appeared in front of me...with a bag.

"Sasu…" I called out to him softly, his hardened gaze softening as soon as his nickname left my mouth.

"Kabocha. What are you doing out so late?" He asked looking at the bag I was carrying, and I was doing the same to him.

"I have a few things to get from Naruto's place. How are you feeling?" I asked genuinely concerned for him. We created a bond right after my momma dies, a kind of friendship bond (at least on my end) that was unlike any other friendship I had or have. He had also saved me from the Shukaku when I was at my weakest. A fact that I was never going to forget.

"I'm fine." He told me vaguely, but I could see that something had changed in his eyes.

"What's with the bag, Sasuke?" I asked tired of beating around the volcano with him. He was being too shady for my liking. "I'm leaving to train...I want to get stronger." He told me simply and we shared another moment of understanding.

"I'm going back home to train...I want to be stronger too. Three years and a half years from now I will be unstoppable." I told him jokingly with a small grin. I managed to not only get a smile out of him but a chuckle as well.

"I'll be waiting for you. Three years...five years...ten years...it doesn't matter how long." He told me making my insides flip and not in a good way. I schooled my features so he wouldn't know I was uncomfortable with his statement.

"Where are you going to train?" I asked trying to divert his attention far away from any type of romantic thoughts about me. "With Orochimaru." He spilled with no remorse. I thought I was feeling uncomfortable earlier; now I was feeling just plain nauseosus.

"Orochimaru…" I said more to myself than to him. I hated that man, and I had never even met him. "You're just going to leave everything...Naruto? Sakura?" I asked hoping to sway him without using other...devices.

"Naruto is a lot stronger than I am, he can protect Sakura like he did against Gaara. I need to get stronger so I can defeat _him._ " Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth. I already knew he was talking about Itachi when he said 'him' so viciously. "You should understand since Tsuyoi is a fugitive. He tried to kill your fath-"

"We are not the same Sasuke! Don't you ever disrespect Tsuyoi's name again! I love my brothers more than anyone! Your brother _spared_ you, and you want to kill him. Tell me that something's not right here." I had dropped my bag to grab him by the shoulders, practically shaking him as he stared at me like I was a crazy person. His look soon changed into one of pure rage.

"He didn't spare me, Tsuyoi saved me!" He roared at me, smacking my hands away from him viciously. I took a step away from him in utter shock. Tsuyoi had saved him? My loving big brother had saved him?

"That's right! Itachi was going to kill me and Tsuyoi came to save me!" He must have realized that he was being too loud because he was now whisper shouting. I felt like he smacked me with just that one statement. I know Itachi would never hurt him...he was his favorite person outside of Tsuyoi.

"No...there's something wrong. He would never." I shook my head as my thoughts rattled around incoherently. "You know...I always thought you were smart. You're proving me wrong right now. Are you so blinded by love and loyalty that you can't see what's right in front of you?" Sasuke asked full of disappointment.

He shook his head and began to walk around me to leave. I reached out with lightning speed to grab a hold of his _hand._ He froze right beside me to look me in the eye. I didn't back down or falter as I stared into his obsidian eyes. I really didn't want to pull out the cards I was about to deal but he was leaving me no choice. This was for Naruto and Sakura...they would be devastated if he left when I could I have stopped him with a few well placed words.

"You can get stronger without going to Orochimaru. Come home with me...I went against the Shukaku and you have seen first hand the type of shinobi my village creates. Please, for me, Sasuke come with me." I angle my body towards him, praying to the dragons I was using my feminine ways to the best of my ability. I hadn't gone through the training that they put kunoichi through in my village. I was flying by pure instinct.

He looked flabbergasted by my proposal and even hesitated for a long moment. He squeezed my hand and leaned towards my face, his eyes half lidded. I could damn near hear myself swallow with how close he was to my face. I didn't want this. I really didn't but I would do what I had to for Naruto...he was one of my brothers. I would do what I can. Shikamaru would have to understand...he would be furious, of that I was certain, but I have to keep Sasuke here in the village until Naruto could talk to him.

' _Protect brother.'_

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered before pulling away from me and leaving. "Forgive me. I'll take you up on your offer someday after I get my revenge. I'll be back for you, Kabocha." He told me and walked off...his last statement almost sounding like a threat. I stood rooted to the spot for I don't know how long. I felt almost traumatized that I had led him on for nothing. Now, he was thinking that I wanted him in someway. I was in an even bigger mess now. I sank to my knees and leaned against the streetlight. My healing body had finally had enough.

What have I done?

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"-bocha..."

"Kabo-!"

"Kabocha!"

"KABOCHA!" I flinched awake, the early morning sun blinding to my sensitive eyes. I looked up from my seated position to see Naruto standing beside Shikamaru, and Choji. Flashes of Sasuke made my sluggish mind more alert.

"Sasuke, where is he?!" I looked directly at the four in front of me. "Please tell me you know he's gone!" I stood a little too quickly, I righted myself as soon as the boys reached for me.

"Wait, how do you know he left!?" Naruto yelled grabbing my shoulders. "Did he talk to you-"

"We don't have time for this Naruto? Kabocha, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked with a concerned look but with an air of urgency. He also knocked Naruto's hands away, replacing them with his own. One of his hands on my shoulder while the other went to cup my cheek.

"I'm fine. Do what you have to do." I unconsciously nuzzled into his cool hand, my naturally heated skin loving the coolness.

"Alright...take a second and meet us at the gate. Don't take too long though; we have to leave immediately after we get Kiba and anyone else I can find on the way." Shikamaru explained quickly.

"Go on. I'll be waiting for you at the gate." I leaned forward kissing him quickly and taking a step back. I knew I was distracting him, Naruto looked ready to erupt.

Shikamaru gave a final nod and took off. Choji waved quickly before following while Naruto lingered for a moment. "Naruto, let's go!" Shikamaru yelled as he got further away. Naruto and I stared each other down before he finally decided to leave to follow Shikamaru and Choji.

I stood still for only a moment, assessing all of my faculties. I felt almost completely normal now; no aches, pains, or exhaustion. I hummed looking over to my still empty bag, I picked up the black bag with my village's insignia engraved on the side using fire stones. A gift from Tsuyoi the first day I had started team training.

I was perfectly fine physically...mentally, I was all over the place. Thoughts of the conversation I had with Sasuke resurfacing as my mind raced to find signs of betrayal in both his brother and my own. Both of our brothers loved us, of that I was certain, but if that was the case then why...why hurt us?

I slung the medium sized bag over my shoulder, and blindly made my way to the front of the leaf village so that I could get to the gate before they departed. I hadn't even noticed that I was even there until someone called my name.

"Kabocha. Kabocha, are you alright?" I snapped from my haze as Neji Hyuga stood directly in front of me, close enough that if I reached out I could touch him without extending my arm.

"Yes, I'm fine. How're you?" I asked giving him a once over which may have looked like I was checking him out by the sound both Naruto and Shikamaru made.

"Ahem, boyfriend here." Shikamaru cut in before Neji could answer my question. I caught Shikamaru's eyes and smirked at him. A jealous Shikamaru was an adorable Shikamaru. I also finally took notice of his new chunin vest.

"Oh, I'm aware-" I was cut off by a firm pat on the back from Kiba. It didn't hurt, I had had worse, he just startled me. "Good to see ya! We haven't been able to talk to you in a while!" Kiba told me with a grin making me feel warm inside. I didn't know I would be missed so much.

"Having a pretty girlfriend really is a drag." Shikamaru sighed, directing his statement at Choji who just laughed.

"Quit complaining before Neji here steals her from ya'!" Kiba cackled loudly and all of us watched Neji blush. He turned his face away with a scowl.

"Don't be ridiculous." Neji crossed his arms stiffly making me laugh as well. It wasn't lost on me that Naruto was being eerily silent.

"Congratulations, Maru-kun on your promotion!" I told him with a proud smile, going over to flick his vest. I felt a light feeling in all of the dread that was sitting like a lead weight in my stomach.

"You finally noticed, huh? Thanks, I guess." He told me blushing and I grinned. The entire situation came back to light as soon as a tear stained Sakura arrived.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you can't come with. Lady Tsunade already explained to me what happened between you and Sasuke. Even you weren't able to convince him to stay." Shikamaru said and the lead weight in my stomach dropped to my toes at Sakura's response.

"Kabocha wasn't able to convince him either…" Sakura hiccuped looking me right in the eyes. I could feel everyone's attention on me now.

"W-what is she t-talking about?" Naruto almost sounded afraid to ask. There was no holding it in anymore, no more hiding from it.

"I ran into Sasuke on the way to your place last night, Naruto. I...I tried talking to him but nothing was wor-"

"You could have tried harder! All he did was bring you up when he talked to me! He said you offered to train him, to go home with you! He said he wants to m-marry you! You didn't try hard enough!"

"I DID!" I roared making everyone take a step back. Black clouds of smoke rose in front of my face, but I didn't care. I had had enough. "I tried EVERYTHING to make him stay! What did you want me to do? Sleep with him? Maybe suck his dick to delay him from leaving!?" The new guilty conscious that found me was now rearing its ugly head as I thought about how I tried to seduce Sasuke to stay. Everyone with the exception of Neji was shocked at my anger and vulgar words.

"By the dragons I tried to get him to stay. I TRIED! ME! All I could think about was how much it was going to hurt YOU-" I pointed right at her, "and HIM!" I pointed at Naruto next.

"K-kabocha-" Sakura took a step back so my clawed finger wouldn't jab her in the chest. "Don't! Don't you dare come at me as if I would willingly let him leave this village. No, he didn't knock me out like he did to you. How do I know? I know because you're weak, Sakura." I hissed and everyone minus Neji flinched.

"Kabocha, I think that's enough…" Choji whispered touching my arm gently, which I didn't even bother to acknowledge in my fury.

"You can't expect tears to get the job done. I'm even more sure that you cried when he was leaving, right? Probably begged and threatened him, I did none of those things. Stop crying and expecting everyone to do things for you-"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled, now everyone was giving him their attention. "Why are you being so mean!? Yeah, she didn't have to yell at you or question your actions, but you don't have to be like...this!" Naruto was now angry too, and he was going to feel my wrath next.

"I have to be like THIS because no one else is going to do it. I'm a monster-" I held my hand up to Choji when he went to verbally object. Shikamaru and Neji also didn't look too pleased with my statement. Kiba was almost cowering with Akamaru. "A monster that is strong enough to take care of herself and others. I won't coddle her just because you like her Naruto. She needs to grow up!"

"Not everyone is going to be like a ruthless Lava shinobi Kabocha! We didn't have the same questionable upbringing as you did! They made you what you are, but you can choose not to be that." I felt like Naruto just backhanded me. The direct insult to my village and myself as a being practically broke my heart.

"And because you didn't have my upbringing that is where the difference in power lies."

"It's not all about power-"

"No, but it is about survival. You may hate what I am, what I'm capable of, but I have never needed anyone to save me like she does…" Flashes of Sasuke attacked me making me quiver with sadness. I felt tears burn at the betrayal I felt in my heart.

"Kabocha, it's going to be okay." Ice began to chill my insides in a pleasant way at the sound of my tamer's soothing voice. "Naruto is like your brother-"

"No, my brother's wouldn't question my character or insult my upbringing." I told him coldly but kept my eyes on Naruto. The ice was numbing which I was so relieved for because I couldn't feel anything.

Not the anger.

Not the guilt.

Not the betrayal.

Not the sadness.

I was just numb.

"Fine." Naruto said turning his back on me, and I didn't miss the small tears shining in his pretty blue eyes. I took a step back and right into Shikamaru, who placed his hands on my waist to steady me. I turned to face him in his comforting embrace.

"I may not be here when you get back-"

"Don't leave before I get back." I didn't want to verbally promise him I wouldn't so I just nodded with an unconvincing smile. He leaned forward and pecked my lips taking his time as he pulled away, a bright blush going across his nose.

"We should get going." Neji said almost sound uncomfortable. "Right." Shikamaru responded and stepped away from me. All of them readied to leave, and I turned to leave as well. I still had to collect _all_ of my things from Naruto's apartment. Choji stopped me before he got into the formation that I was positive Shikamaru came up with.

"I know you...you're not a monster. Please, don't leave before we get back." Choji begged looking at me with a frown. I gave him a small real smile. "Thank you, Coji," was all I said before kissing his cheek and going back to Naruto's apartment. I passed Sakura as she stared at the ground crying. I clicked my tongue and continued walking, arriving at Naruto's apartment in little to no time because of my brisk pace.

I let myself in with the key he had made for me for my birthday seven years ago. I looked around the messy apartment trying to recall when was the last time I had cleaned this place. I beat down the urge to clean up for him. I stepped over and around all of the filth, collecting any and everything that was mine.

I stopped at the framed picture of him and I. The picture sitting on the nightstand right next to the upper half of his bed. I picked it up, unhappy that the numb feeling was starting to wear away. I felt tears burn the back of my eyes as I bit my lip to fight the vomit I felt brewing in the pits of my stomach. I took two steps and threw the picture in the trash.

It was almost nightfall by the time I had sifted through all of his dirty clothes and overall grime of his apartment for my things. I wasn't going to leave anything behind. I stepped out of the apartment, locking the door with my key, and then sliding the key under the crack in the door.

I repositioned the now heavy bag on my shoulder, and decided that now was the perfect time to drop off the address I had written down so that the few friends I had left in this village could send me letters in the three years I would be gone. I stopped at the Hyuga Compound, Shikamaru's house, and Choji's house. I left the sealed envelope on their front porch. I was about to head to the village's front gate when I sensed something familiar in the direction of Konoha's hospital.

It took me a longer than I would have liked to walk to Konoha's hospital. I was tired once again, the strain of the today's events making me weary mentally and emotionally. My body considered the stress an injury and wanted to rest. I continued on promising myself that I would rest when I returned _home_...to the Lava village.

The commotion inside of the hospital set me on edge. Nurses and medic-nin running around frantically. The source of power I had sensed was now stationary. I could smell the familiar heat of-

"Gaara." My feet had unconsciously carried me to him. His head snapped up to look at me, his beautiful turquoise eyes more clear now. "Kabocha." He rasped while standing gracefully to his feet. His eyes left my own briefly to scan my entire body.

"You look nice in that dress." He told me bluntly and I raised an eyebrow at him. "I could say the same to you." I replied with a borderline flirtatious tone. His new look did look nice on him. He was just so different now, so much so that I could sense him clearly now.

"I'm sorry." He told me looking at my wrapped arm. I rolled my eyes at him with an exaggerated flourish. "I hope you can forgive me. I'm the Kazekage now and I want to make amends-"

"Wait, your the Kazekage now? Gaara, that's amazing, congratulations!" I beamed at him feeling light once again. I saw him look forlorn at my first question and then he looked relieved when I continued. He probably thought I was going to question his village's decision.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Gaara. What happened to me wasn't your fault." I told him with a gentle smile and he closed his eyes.

"You have been the only person before this new change that has never been afraid of me…Kabocha Kasai. I'm...glad? I'm happy I was able to meet you." He gave me a real smile making my heart stop. I wondered for just a moment if he ever smiled at anyone else.

"Gaara…" I said breathlessly. "I-I'm leaving." I stuttered and blurted out. I was fully embarrassed now and he could clearly see that as his smile grew just an inch.

"Where are you going?" He asked sitting on the bench he previously occupied. He motioned for me to join him but I declined politely.

"I'm going home for good. The things between the Lava and Leaf aren't the best right now." I explained not even considering that maybe I shouldn't be discussing diplomatic issues with the leader of another nation. This new word vomit that I was experiencing was irritating. "I was actually leaving when I felt your presence." Gaara looked at me confused for a moment as I dug around in my bag. I found the envelope I was looking for that was initially meant for Naruto, but I knew that Gaara was way more important.

"Felt my presence-"

"Here." I cut him off, closing the distance between us. I grabbed one of his hands, his body tensing up at the contact, I placed the envelope in his hand. He looked thoroughly surprised and I was a little bit too since his sand didn't come up to defend against me. "This is where you can send any letters for me. I won't be able to visit anyone for three and a half years, so keep in contact." I told him quickly as I took a step back.

"Thank you…" He whispered looking down at the envelope or his hand where I touched him.

"No thanks necessary. We're friends so keep in touch, okay?" I began to walk away from him, looking over my shoulder to watch him respond. "Okay...friend." He shook his head, a small smile returning to his flawless face. I smiled in return, and began to walk towards where I heard the most noise.

What I heard made me stop in my tracks. I knew my tamer's voice anywhere, but what was he doing sitting alone with Temari of the sand. I couldn't forget her annoying voice either. I couldn't stop my teeth from clenching as I stood and listened to her berate him and Shikamaru responded in a stressed out, yet casual, manner.

I could also smell Shikaku-sama lingering a little ways away from me. My hearing was good enough to where I was still down the hall around the corner. The speech that Shikaku-sama gave him made me pause. My Maru-kun really was new to all of the dangers in a shinobi's line of work. He had never killed. He didn't complete assassinations. He had never stolen something from another village...to my knowledge. This was the first time he was actually in charge and he was crumbling.

I had debated if he was ready to know that he was my tamer. I had decided to tell him before I left to train, but that thought went right out the window. He was fragile on all fronts right now. He definitely wasn't ready to know what I am, or what he is to me. He was also too innocent so...I would let him grow in my absence. With that thought in place I pivoted on my heel and started towards the exit until a flurry of footsteps delayed me.

"Lady Tsunade! We have stabilized Neji Hyuga. Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake have also returned. Naruto's injuries are serious but not life threatening. They're both going to be fine." The sound of a woman's voice reached me, I was happy that I was able to hear their condition before leaving. All of the worry left my body. Another woman had already said Choji was going to be fine because of the Nara medical book. I could leave knowing that they were alright.

The sun had long left the sky when I stepped out into the open air. I kept a brisk pace so I wouldn't get caught by anyone I knew. I didn't have the luxury of time since there was quite a few shinobi that would recognize me. I made it to the front gate without incident. I was relieved until that in my pursuit to leave nothing had gone wrong.

I was leaving with a heavy heart...but I didn't look back even once. They would be fine without me.

However, I would have to try to be fine without them…

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Mangafreak1997: Hey there Manga! Always a pleasure to hear from you! Kakashi and Kabocha will be coming to blows a lot more in Tamer: Shippuden. They may or may not get along in the future...I don't know yet lol. Thank you so much! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter! It was so much work! (':**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Hey Girrrl! I'm sorry I'm bringing the feels around here lol. Your flattery is really gassing me up for the future chapters. I'm really excited about your feedback for the future hot and tense situations. Shippuden will definitely have a different feel. I hope you enjoy where I'm about to take this story!**

 **: Hey, Nixie! Our little Shikamaru is such a teenage boy sometimes lol. There maybe more nip pinches ahead. Stay tuned! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Happy Holidays Everyone! I am so excited to introduce to you…..THE TAMER CHRISTMAS SPECIAL *Hooray!* I'm sorry I missed Thanksgiving, but there will be mentions of it AND mentions of the aftermath of the Halloween special. Just very small mentions of New Years as well. (; Please enjoy and be safe for the holidays; no matter what you celebrate! Love you all!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Cheynne761, nathy13, celesthethief, Half Winged Angel, Ultimate Dragon Rider, Yollanman, Belinda Valentine Bite, and ExiaDark**

 **Special thank you for following and favoriting me: Cheyenne761 and Ultimate Dragon Rider**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Kabocha POV*

"Another one, huh? How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as we sat and had breakfast in his home. His mother and father sat across from us watching us with small knowing smiles.

"Come now Shikamaru! Be a good boyfriend and listen to her _without_ complaining!" His mother scolded loudly making him flinch; while his father didn't seem to be affected at all. I just grinned at my future mother-in-law, forever grateful for her loyalty to me no matter what.

"Listen...Halloween was kind of fine. I dealt with the weird dressing up, candy, and games. Thanksgiving was a drag. Naruto and Choji ate too much, and instead of Naruto just throwing up they both did. Sasuke hit on you the whole time, saying your dinner was wife material. Each holiday has gotten worse and worse. I can only imagine what Xmas will be like. I want to be done with Lava village holidays." Shikamaru scowled into his eggs with a final look.

He didn't know that he was actually hurting me...these holidays were a big deal to me. I looked away from him, shielding my facial expressions into an indifferent mask before he could see just how much he hurt my feelings; which isn't an easy feat. I didn't notice that Shikaku-sama had caught on to my act of not being upset. He was just as observant as Shikamaru, if not more so, but since Shikamaru was too busy being frustrated he didn't notice anything.

"Kabocha…" I looked to my future father-in-law as soon as I heard his deep, rasping voice. "Would it be alright if you taught us your holiday customs and we celebrated here?" He asked looking around the kitchen to emphasize that he meant here as in the Nara home.

"What a great idea, honey!" Yoshino gushed with a wide smile after she was finished scowling at Shikamaru. I frowned, taking a moment to glance at Shikamaru. He looked even more annoyed then when I mentioned Xmas.

"That's alright Shikaku-sama...I'll just be going home for the next two weeks to celebrate with my family. Naruto will coming along no matter what. I just wanted to extend the invitation-"

"Nonsense, Kabocha. We are just as much your family as Naruto. I insist that you stay and teach us about Xmas. Yoshino and I realize how important this must be to you, and I'm sure Shikamaru does as well. Right, son?" I didn't have to have enhanced hearing to hear the threat in his voice.

"Right." Shikamaru sighed, leaning his head on his hand. "Go ahead and explain then. I know they're not going to change their minds." Shikamaru looked towards me with a small smile. He looked to be more accepting. I pursed my lips turning my gaze to look at his parents' smiles across from us.

"Well...Xmas is just a day of giving, and a week later we welcome the new year with the fireworks festival. Xmas is dedicated to the birth of our nation; it begain by offering gifts to the dragons, and later it was extended to offering gifts to those closest to you as well. Thanksgiving is a day of giving thanks to whatever you're thankful for. Halloween is the day of being someone you're not. Valentine's day is in two months and it is the day of love. Dragon Tales is the festival that is held in July to honor the dragons located in the Shi volcano. Those are all of our holidays." I explained counting off on my fingers to which Shikamaru and his father studied my little explanation closely. Yoshino was also watching me with a soft smile.

"Okay...now I know what to expect. Please explain what the customs of Xmas are." Shikaku-sama looked to be even more alert making me grin at him. He was being so attentive just to make me happy. Shikamaru and I had been around each other so long that we didn't feel the need to hold back with each other or please each other to gain favor...something that I loved and hated.

"You are supposed to decorate with lanterns, a tree, socks, and and ornaments for the tree. We do all of that before Xmas. You're also supposed to pick out something for those closest to you, wrap it in paper, and place it under the tree. The day before is spent making sweets to enjoy while pulling trinkets out of the sock. Those small trinkets are also gifts picked out by others. It's really a special time; it was my momma favorite holiday." I felt my enthusiasm leave thinking about spending another Xmas without her.

"Kabocha, dear...we can do all of those things with you. When do we start?" Yoshino asked grasping both of my hands with her own to gain my attention.

"Tomorrow would be great." I told her with a watery smile.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"I'm sorry about earlier." Shikamaru said from his bed as I prepared myself for bed. I sat on the floor by his shogi board rubbing oils into my tan skin.

"Hm, sorry about what Maru-kun?" I hummed not looking at him in favor of massaging the oils into my legs and arms. "About earlier you troublesome woman. Don't think I'm oblivious and didn't notice I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, okay?" I finally looked up to his soft, sorrowful expression.

I stood in one fluid motion to walk towards his sullen form. I crawled onto the bed, and pushed him onto his back. I straddled his waist, looking down at his confused face. "You don't have to be sorry, Maru-kun. I also know you're not oblivious...maybe to Temari's feelings. I know the past few holidays were disasters. Especially, Halloween night," I grumbled the last part. "However, this Xmas will be lovely. Do you ever wonder why it has taken me this long to share my culture with you?" I asked ghosting over the outer edge of his lips with the tip of my claw.

I watched him swallow before answering me. "I'm not oblivious to Temari's feelings because she doesn't have any for me." I snorted and he lazily rolled his eyes. "I have wondered why, but I've always let you do things at your own pace." He moved his hands to rest on the skin of my bare thighs.

"I have always appreciated you for that." I expressed with a smile. "I'm trying to get you used to my culture because of our future. We are going to have babies someday _Shikamaru Nara,_ and I want our children to know both of our cultures." I watched him struggle to swallow as I rolled his full name off of my tongue.

"Kids, huh…" He mused to himself looking away from me in favor of the ceiling. His large, warm hands rubbing circles on my thighs absentmindedly. "I've thought about our kids before...my first time thinking about it was during that battle during the chunin exams. I envisioned all boys...even though I would have liked just one boy and one girl." It didn't seem he was speaking to me anymore, but I felt my cheeks heat up in fondness. He had actually given our future children thought. A lot of thought judging by his musings.

I leaned closely to catch his attention. My nose brushing his own, my golden eyes staring into his brown eyes. "I just had another thought." He told me without hesitation and I hummed since I was half listening. I loved the feeling of his strong chest again my breast, the only things separating us was our thin shirts or his shirts to be technical. His hands trailing up to cup my ass briefly before continuing under the shirt to caress my naked back.

"We've been practicing to make a kid often...your not pregnant are you?" He sounded so nonchalant but I paused altogether. He didn't seem bothered at all at the thought of me being pregnant.

"No. My body's cycles are different from other females because of my dragon bloodline. My body will only release eggs during a certain time twice a year just like a regular dragon. I'm locked up in the castle because I get a little...rabid...for….you…." I trailed off, my face was burning having to explain what my body does.

"Ah," he mused. "That's why you leave for two weeks at the end of summer and two weeks at the start of spring." I backed up a little to look at him in shock. Well, I guess I shouldn't be shocked. Of course he would notice me gone without communication for two weeks.

"You must know that I have a lot of questions but I'll save them for later." His tone indicating to the growing erection in between my thighs.

"I'll answer whatever you want...later." I grinned down at him, leaning down to capture his lips as he stripped me of his shirt quickly and I returned the favor.

It was going to be so hard to wake up early tomorrow…

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Xmas tree!" Naruto cheered as we walked around the icy forest surrounding the village. We didn't want to take a tree from the Nara forest, so we went out a little further. It wouldn't be the first time Naruto came with me to pick an Xmas tree. Naruto had been participating in Xmas for the last six years. The only difference now was that instead of celebrating with my entire family at the castle this year, I would be celebrating with the Nara clan and a hand full of friends. It was also extremely cold...

"Do you have to be so loud this early in the morning?" Neji asked with a scowl. I was also scowling but not because of Naruto's volume. I never visited the leaf during winter, father had forbidden us when we were younger. I thought he was just being mean, but now I could see why going to the leaf during the winter time for someone of Kasai descent would feel like death.

"Kabocha, are you okay?" I turned stiffly to look at both Choji and Shikamaru. "You look like you can barely move." Shikamaru told me quietly with his face painted with worry.

"I-I think m-my bl-bloodline t-trait w-wants me t-to h-hi-hibernate. I've n-never e-experienced w-winter b-before." I stuttered with clacking teeth.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance at me. "Troublesome woman, why wouldn't you tell me sooner. We've been out here for almost an hour already." He scolded me gaining everyone's attention as he took of his scarf and outer layer of his coat. He wrapped both articles around me against my protests.

"Naruto, pick one that will fit in the Nara household so we can go. I don't think Kabocha will last much longer." Neji called out to Naruto as he took off his pristine white scarf to give to me as well making me protest once more. I heard Naruto shouting in the distance about finding the right one.

"I'll go get one if he takes any lo-" Choji was cut off by the sound of a tree falling. "If that idiot picked the biggest tree…" Shikamaru grumbled from his spot beside me. He had huddled me into his arms to share his body heat. It wasn't working that much, but I enjoyed being in his arms so I wasn't going to say anything.

"Come help guys!" Naruto screamed from somewhere in the woods. All three of the boys with me sighed. "It must be huge if he needs help." Choji said taking off his gloves to put them on over the two pair of gloves I already had on. I just quit complaining at this point.

"We'll be right back. You don't need to-" Shikamaru didn't even move as Naruto came bounding out of the trees. Well...multiple Narutos since he used his multi-shadow clone jutsu to help him.

"Man, you guys were moving too slow." Several of his clones complained as they ran past us to get back to the Nara compound.

"Che. Why did you need me when he just took off with the tree?" Neji grumbled with a deepening scowl. "I actually agree…" Shikamaru shook his head annoyed.

"I-I d-didn't even t-think a-about h-his-" A squeal left my mouth as soon as my feet left the ground. All three of the boys looked at me in shock.

"Did you just-"

"S-shut up." I blushed furiously under all of the clothes, coats, and scarves. I wasn't expecting Shikamaru to pick me up bridal style and carry me back to his home.

"What an endearing sound." Neji chuckled following behind us with Choji. "Y-you sh-shut u-up t-too." I chattered semi-loudly.

Naruto made it back to the Nara compound half an hour before we did judging by the already set up Xmas tree. He had seen my family do it enough times to know what to do, and I could honestly say I was impressed.

"Great job, Naru-nii." I told him with a grin, he definitely deserved praise for setting up the tree without incident in the Nara sitting room.

I sipped the scalding hot tea with a pleased moan. The burn fueling my body heat to return. I sat in one of Shikamaru's sweaters, one side falling off of my shoulder. I was in wrap, wool leggings and knee high socks. Yoshino had wrapped a blanket around my shoulders after giving me the tea. Shikamaru sat to my right while I cuddled close to him. Choji on his other side; while Neji sat calmly on my left.

"So, what now Kabocha!?" Choji asked excitedly after looking over the tree. "Now, we decorate!" Naruto cheered bringing in a large box from the hallway. I almost spit out my tea at the sight of the box from the castle back home.

"How the hell did you get that!?" I clapped my hands, jumping to my feet to run over to help him. We pulled the box in front of Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji with our combined strength.

"What could possibly be in that box?" Neji inquired standing to come and investigate.

"Decorations!" Naruto and I called out happily leaning into each other. My joy for this holiday coming back in full swing. I held out one clawed finger and ripped the top open. Naruto flung open the flaps almost taking them off completely in his excitement.

I looked at the Naruto's elated facial expression covered in various colors because of the light in the room making the glass shine.

"You didn't tell me how you snagged the family decoration box." I told Naruto slapping his hand when he reached for his favorite part: lanterns.

"Ugh! I may or may not have visited with Shosha and ran off with the box when no one was looking." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Naruto!" I scolded. "What!? I know you don't like spending the holidays at the castle since...I just wanted you to be happy." Naruto practically pouted, my heart warmed for the boy that I revered as a brother.

"Thank you, Naruto." I took the initiative to hug him which he returned immediately.

"Yes, that's nice. Can we get started now. I have things to take care of before this day of Xmas." Neji said with a roll of his lavender eyes but he was fighting a smile. "Of course." I told him with a smile of my own. I threw a smile over my shoulder to Shikamaru as he placed his hand on my lower back.

"Let's get started." Shikamaru said shrugging out of his vest to help us.

The rest of the morning and half of the afternoon was spent decorating the sitting room and the tree. Naruto making himself dizzy like he did every year trying to wrap the garland around the tree quickly so that he could place the glass lanterns around the tree. The orange, yellow, and red lanterns glowing brightly on the tree as well as the ones hanging around the room.

Choji and Neji placed ornaments of all shapes and sizes around the tree. Both of them taking the time to look at each individual ornament since each ornament was handmade. Shikamaru helped me take everything out of the box and proceeded to let some of our decorating tickle out of the sitting room. He even helped me decorate outside with lanterns, but not without complaining about me being on his shoulders so I could reach the edge of the roof.

When we finally made it back inside everything was finished. All of my boys looked thoroughly pleased with the overall look of the sitting room. Naruto, Choji, and Neji hadn't even seen the work done to the rest of the house and outside. My castle at home was huge so we still had a lot of leftover decorations.

"I must say. This was a pleasing experience." Neji admitted making me grin. "It really is. This was a lot of work, but everything looks nice." Shikamaru sighed but he was also wearing a smile.

"What do we do now, Kabocha?" Choji asked, I was convinced that he wanted to do more. "Well, more festivities happen tomorrow so you can come tomorrow for those. If that's okay with you Maru-kun?" I leaned into my boyfriend with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Shikamaru said nonchalantly, Naruto let out whooping sound. "Well, see you tomorrow. I have gifts to find." Neji said leaving the room shocking us. He was actually leaving to go find gifts.

"Wow...what'd you do to Neji?" Naruto asked smirking at me. I snorted in laughter. "Nothing I think. He missed Halloween and Thanksgiving was a disaster, so I guess he just wants to make sure he participates in everything now." I pondered thinking about my Hyuga friend.

"Oh!" I called out startling the three remaining boys. "Choji, if you can catch Neji on his way out. Please tell him to bring Hinata tomorrow." Choji saluted me before running out the room.

"Why'd you send him!? I'm way faster!" Naruto yelled throwing his hands into the air, he followed right after Choji and shouted all the way.

"What a drag...does he really have to be so loud?" Shikamaru asked himself, shaking his head. "Can we take a nap?" Shikamaru asked with heavy sigh.

"Of course." I took his hand, happy to go rest with him.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

The next day came quickly, and I found myself out looking for a few gifts for Shikamaru and his family. I had already found Naruto's gift weeks prior as well as some gifts for Neji and Choji. I had saved Shikamaru for last since his gifts were taking up a lot of thought. I had split off from the boys earlier at their request so that they could buy me gifts.

An antique shop caught my eye after two hours of wandering around in search of just a store to look around in. I stepped into the antique stiffly, the cold still merciless against my bloodline trait.

"Hello, young lady! Are you looking for something specific." A warm, old voice called out to me. I turned to greet the old woman with a hidden smile since the scarves I was wearing. "Oh my, you poor thing! You must be burning up out there with all of those clothes on!" The old woman laughed lightly at me. I stiffly shook my head in a negative fashion.

I unwrapped the three scarves, so my speech wouldn't be muffled. "I'm actually still freezing." I laughed out with her. "I was actually looking for a few gifts for my boyfriend." The older woman cooed as soon as the word boyfriend left my mouth.

"So sweet...young love." She sighed coming around from behind the register to look around the shop. "What exactly are you looking for, dearie? What does your boyfriend enjoy?" She asked and it didn't take me long to respond.

"He's the most intelligent man I've ever met. He enjoys strategy and thinking ahead. He doesn't like moving around too much, and his favorite thing to do is daydream or nap."

"Ho-ho! Sounds like an awfully lazy fellow." She chuckled going deeper into the shop and stopping at a hidden shelf. "If he likes things of a strategy nature then this will do. This other game as well if you would this one over the other-"

"They're perfect I'll take them both." I grinned at her and she returned it with a toothless grin of her own.

"Splendid."

I arrived back at the Nara compound a lot latter than the boys judging by all of the shouting in the kitchen. I quickly placed the gifts I had wrapped for Shikamaru at Choji's house under the tree, going to the guest room that I stored Neji, Hinata, and Choji's gift in and placing their gifts under the tree. I also placed the gifts I bought for Yoshino and Shikaku under the tree as well. There were already plenty of wrapped gifts under the tree furthering my good mood.

I walked into the noisy kitchen to see Choji and Naruto arguing while Neji stood brooding. Hinata was cowering away from them and Shikamaru had his head resting on the counter.

"What's going on-"

"Kabocha! Tell Choji we make chocolates every year!" Naruto cried out for my approval making me purse my lips at his interruption. I leaned my body against Shikamaru's slack form. He only stiffened for a moment before he relaxed once more.

"That doesn't matter! Kabocha, you make a lot of great things! You should make custard cornets!" Choji shouted passionately sending Naruto into another rant.

"I'll make both." I told them simply and the arguing ceased. I looked around the kitchen pleased with my friends and approached Hinata. "Hey, Hinata. Wanna help me start? Naruto really likes chocolates." I told her trying to hide my knowing grin. I had always known of Hinata's crush of Naruto; she practically worshipped him. It was time I did something about it.

"H-he d-does." She stuttered glancing at Naruto, and I nodded in affirmation. "I-I w-would l-like to help." She tied on an apron with me and we allowed the boys to stay and watch us work. They sat around talking and actually enjoying each other while I showed Hinata how to make the chocolates practically by herself. I wanted her to make them, so Naruto would give her the praise.

"Kabocha?" Shikamaru called out to me while I began making the chocolate filling for the many cornets. I hummed my response trying to focus on my task. "What are you going to put in those socks?"

"Just small gifts for everyone." I muttered trying to finish up filling the cornets.

"A-all done, K-kabocha!" Hinata told me enthusiastically...well as enthusiastic as a shy Hinata could be. "Great! Let me see." I wiped my hands off, finally done with the cornets. I looked at the perfect circles with a blank look.

"A-are t-they o-okay?" I turned my blank gaze to her timid features. "They're literally perfect, Hinata. I bet they taste as good as they look." I told her with a gentle smile. My blank features contributed to how absolutely flawless the little deserts were.

"I want to try them first!" Naruto called out coming in between Hinata and I. I grinned internally at his enthusiasm making Hinata turn pink at his eagerness. He popped two of the chocolates into his mouth without hesitation. He moaned with bliss, eyes closed as he reached for another.

"These are great, Hinata! They're even better than Kabocha's!" First of all...ouch. I wouldn't take too much offense since Hinata just passed out from his praise. He was also right in her face giving her the praise she deserved. I sighed as Neji jumped to his feet and ran over to his younger cousin.

"Man, what a drag." Shikamaru said coming to my side to look down at Hinata. Both Naruto and Neji were fanning an unconscious Hinata. I could hear Choji chomping away on the custard cornets behind me….they would be gone before I turned around. I was sure of that.

"This isn't so bad." I told my lovely boyfriend and he just shrugged. "Way better than Halloween night." I coughed and blushed at the reminder of everyone catching us. Did he really have to keep bringing that up?

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Maru-kun!" I pounced excitedly onto Shikamaru with an enormous grin. He grunted loudly from my weight abruptly hitting his abdomen. "Troublesome woman, what time is it-"

"Doesn't matter! It's Christmas and we're together for once on my favorite holiday!" He finally opened his eyes to look at me. His once annoyed expression softening considerably. I blushed under the scrutiny of his pretty brown eyes.

"Okay. Let's go give out gifts." He sat up and I slid off of his stomach into his lap, his morning erection greeting me upon my arrival.

"I see you woke up with my gift." I hummed in appreciation and he chuckled. "As much as I want to pin you down. We have gifts to give out this morning." I felt my entire body heat up with his insinuation. My lazy Maru-kun was lazy in all aspects except one.

"Come on." He said making me whine. "I promise we'll have time later." He helped me to my feet, keeping a hold on my hand as we left his bedroom to go to the sitting room. I could hear a commotion coming from the sitting room. Shikamaru slid the door open and I was pleasantly surprised to see all of the rookie nine, Neji's team, and a good number of the Nara family. Kiba's mother, Shosha and Kina, Hinata's parents, Choji's parents, Hikari and Gorudo, Kina's mother, all of my cousins, and Ino's parents were also here. Everyone looked happy as they exchanged gifts. Yoshino and Shikaku exchanging loving expressions at the sight of what they received from each other.

"Wh-What's going on? Why're all of these people here?" Shikamaru squeezed my hand, giving me such a warm smile that I wanted to duck my head away; a trait that only he was able to bring out of me.

"I know your mother made this holiday special for you, you know that I'm able to pick up on everything especially where you're concerned. I wanted to make this holiday special for you again." I felt the sting of tears at the corner of my eyes. I took a deep breath and gave him a watery smile.

"T-thank you." I choked out, I hugged him close to me not noticing that we had caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you two together and I must say you two are so sweet." Kina's mother's voice was the first to ring out. I released Shikamaru with a blush, not liking the amount of attention we were receiving.

"Let's exchange gifts!" I tugged lightly on his hand, joining the festivities with ease. "Open mine first." I reached under the tree to retrieve three perfectly wrapped boxes. I could hear thank you's going around like a mantra, some were directed at me since everyone had already opened the gifts that I had gotten for them. Of coarse one voice addressed me directly.

"Thanks Kabocha for the bed!" Naruto's loud voice cut through everyone's. I stood to my feet, giving Shikamaru his gifts to open. "What an odd gift? Why get him a bed?" Lee pondered making me smirk remembering the conversation I had with Naruto a few years ago in regards to his small bed.

"He's a man now. He needs a bed for two." I said bluntly making a lot of occupants in the room blush especially Naruto. "Hey! Did you have to say it like that!" Naruto waved his fist at me and my smirk turned into an evil grin.

"I could say who you plan on sharing that bed wi-"

"Kabocha!" Naruto whined loudly and I busted up with laughter. The roar of Shosha and my cousins' laughter practically shaking the packed room. Hinata looked like she was about to faint again. My laughter stopped abruptly when Shikamaru touched my arm gently. I looked to my love's astounded face.

"Where did you find these?" He was staring at the see through shogi and chess boards and golden scroll with shogi and chess boards I had found at that shop was made purely of glass even the pieces. The woman had made sure to polish both sets. The golden scroll contained jutsus regarding his shadows. Years of research and searching put into that scroll.

"I found both sets at a little shop here in Konoha. I know you like strategy so chess would be a great game for you. It's not a game native to Konoha, so you'll have to read up about it. The shadow jutsu scroll was created during my three year training period. One of the dragons specialize in shadows, and my mother's family kekkei genkai is based on shadows soooo…" I sang lightly opening the scroll for him with a release hand seal. "These are secret shadow jutsus hence the seal. You can place your own on it for the Nara cl-" I was cut off by his warm, soft lips.

"Thank you." I heard him say through my daze. "What a drag...I wish I had gotten you more but…." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. I tilted my head in confusion. What was he talking about?

Shikamaru stood to his feet and went to my stocking; he turned it upside down, a singular box falling into his hand. I blinked at the unwrapped gift, the box having a peculiar shine to it.

"I've known you almost my whole life minus five years. I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I met the little, orange haired girl that fell from the wall into my clan's forest fourteen years ago." He said walking over to me and the chatter in the room had ceased.

"Shikamaru…" I heard his mother whisper in shock, I could hear the tremble in her voice. It seems she figured out what was going on unlike me. Gorudo and Hikari came to stand beside Shikaku.

"I have been courting you and following the customs of both my clan and yours. This custom is something that my dad and I came up with recently." I noticed that Shikamaru's heartbeat was thumping hard and fast giving away his nervousness. He appeared so calm and steady on the outside.

Shikamaru put the silky box into my hand, the entire box was actually made of a beautiful forest green silk. I opened the box beginning to feel nervous myself. You could hear an ant whistle with how quiet the room was. Inside the beautiful box was a ring...a simple golden band with a strange shiny, green gem in the center. I blinked several times at what this was supposed to mean. We didn't give out rings in my village, but I studied Konoha's courting and marriage rules and they did give out rings when a man asked for the woman's hand in marriage.

"This is a promise ring. I promise that I'm going to marry you someday in the future." He told me and I listened to his heartbeat for any signs of stuttering. I let out a shuddering breath as he took the box from and removed the ring. "You don't have to accept the ring, you can just say yes to the promise. I know you're constantly using your hands to fight and the ring might get in the way or draw at-"

I snatched the ring from him and slid it onto my middle finger. He rolled his eyes, taking the ring off and placing it on the finger next to my pinky on my right hand. "This finger is called your ring finger. When I propose to you I'll give you a ring to go on the opposite hand's finger." He explained caressing my hand. I intertwined our fingers, forgetting about everyone in the room since they had been so quiet.

"This is amazing...you didn't have to get me anything else." I told him as I listened to his mother sob in the background. I knew she was crying tears of joy which made me happy that she wanted me apart of the family so badly. Uncle Gorudo actually smiled and it was directed at Shikaku. They both shook hands, sharing a secretive look.

"I love you, Shikamaru Nara." I blushed brightly when he rolled his eyes with a charming smirk.

"Love you too." I could have fainted just from hearing those words. We didn't say those words often and hearing it from him was so special. He pulled me into a kiss ignoring the whistles from our family and friends. I could hear Shosha and Naruto groaning loudly in disgust but I didn't care.

My tamer made today perfect by promising to marry me someday. I had beat Temari of the sand, and I couldn't wait until she found out about it…

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **NixieNaajix: Hey there Nixie! Always a pleasure to hear from you! I'm a fan of Kakashi to a degree, but I completely agree with you. Our Pumpkin will definitely display the most growth. Kakashi and Kabocha will be having a lot more issues in the future especially with her SPOILER ALERT! attitude change. I hope you're ready for the heat I'm about to bring between Kabocha and Shikamaru, and it's the good kind of heat. That nip pinch was nothing to what's going to happen! (; I'm spilling a lot of beans lol. I can't wait for your reaction to her return! See you soon!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Hey Giiirl! I'm constantly playing with your feelings and I apologize lol. Things have to get worse before they get better. However, when things get better...they'll be reeeeally good. (; No! I'm sorry to scare you lol. They're not broken up or anything. Kabocha is finally realizing Shikamaru's innocence, she just thinks he isn't ready to know her full lineage and lava shinobi side. SPOILER ALERT! She's right. I promise I'll try to relax with the roller coaster lmao. I won't put you through anything too traumatic for a little while! I can't to see your reaction to the letters! Stay tuned!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for how long this has taken (almost a month)! This is the lovely transition chapter I was telling y'all about. This chapter covers three and a half years in the form of letters. This chapter is my greatest chapter yet, and I put in so much work on each date and the progression of the letters. There will be hundreds of letters sent to Kabocha from cousins, Neji, Kina, Shikamaru, Choji, and Gaara but this chapter is only dedicated to the important ones. I'm sorry everyone but Choji's letters will not be included because his letters are lighthearted...basically they're nothing serious lol. Kabocha's letters will always be in italics. I would like for you all to pay attention to the progression of the letters; you can definitely see a difference over time. I will also be taking a step back from this story to work on my other stories but I'll be around here (working on this quietly)! I'm just not getting as much feedback for this story I hope you all enjoy this masterpiece!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: sori t, XxCherryBlossomxX33, midnightbaby23, , Ohthatdwarfgirl, Not-Imaginative, LadyStokes, Kaori Yume, LAWDgivemestrength, and himeko63**

 **Special thank you for favoriting and/or following me: Ohthatdwarfgirl and NixieNaajix**

* * *

 _ **Letters From Home**_

* * *

To Kabocha Kasai (Month 1):

I apologize that it has taken me so long to write to you. Through this past month I have been chosen as the new Kazekage. I have been trying to get used to the role.

I hope this letter finds you well. I was not sure of the address, or if the messenger I sent would be received kindly. I hope you are doing well. I wanted to write you as soon as possible because your father has reached out for aid, and I have accepted his offer.

I wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter…

I would have preferred to hear your thoughts on the matter in person. The new Hokage has advised against forming a relationship with the Lava village. I'm not sure what her issues are with the Lava, but I am choosing to disregard her prejudice opinion for now.

I hope to receive your letter in a timely fashion.

Signed: The Kazekage

To Kabocha Kasai (Month 3):

I was starting to worry for your well-being. My worries were put to rest after I sent a letter to one of your village's council members. He went into explicit detail about what you are currently enduring. I must say that my worry has morphed into terror for your well-being. Which is a new feeling...

Please write back only when you are well enough to.

Signed: The Kazekage

 _To The Kazekage (Month 6):_

 _Hello, Kazekage-sama. Congratulations by the way! I say that with the utmost respect in the world (I'm being sarcastic, Gaara.) There's no need to be so formal with me. We're friends, remember?_

 _Thank you for worrying about me. I will try to make sure you don't have to in the future, but we both know I seek out danger._

 _In regards to allying with my village...I have a personal favor. I ask that you align yourself with me instead. I know that is a big ask so feel free to say no. Do not put all of your trust in my father. I know that is a horrible thing to say, but he is not the most trustworthy man. However, he is loyal to the point of insanity._

 _I have finally healed from the first part of my training. I am the first to finish out of the others, and the fastest in our nation's history. Two have died trying to heal, and three others couldn't even make it through the first trial to heal. There are only ten survivors...for now._

 _Don't worry for me. I have no intentions of dying._

 _Signed: Too tough to die Kabocha_

To Kabocha (Month 6):

I could practically hear your sarcasm from here. Your signature was amusing and true. Your brief description of the beginning stages of your training is doing nothing for my worrisome thoughts; I am glad you have succeeded. I am hoping that that was the worst of it. I will also attempt to be less formal.

I am also not against aligning myself with you. You are my friend so I will heed your advice about your father. You are, afterall, your village's military leader. In nation's like yours military leaders almost control the village. I'm sure your village is just as infatuated with you as Shikamaru Nara.

Speaking of the Nara heir...your father has sent an invitation to me about your return in a few years. There is to be a formal ceremony held to properly make you the new general. I wasn't aware that there was never a formal ceremony performed. The ceremony will also be utilized to choose a husband. He has made it a point to emphasis that fact in his letter to me. I wanted to make sure you were aware of what was happening in your absence.

I am planning to attend the ceremony. I hope your training is going well. Write back when you can.

Signed: The Kazekage

 _To Gaara (1 Year):_

 _I have decided to address you by your name instead of your title. You are more than just a title...you're my singer, confidant, and close friend. I'm sorry it has taken a whole year to finally address you by your name. I was trying to be respectful. I hope me addressing you differently won't be a problem._

 _I would like to thank you for informing me of my father's plans. I am not aware of anything that goes on outside of this...place. I'm sorry again because I am not able to tell you exactly where I am but I will explain what a singer is._

 _A singer, to my kind, is a source of power. Your entire being can make me stronger than any living shinobi. I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame. That probably sounds extremely romantic (ha-ha). I will be learning how to draw power from you soon and maybe even vice versa if our bond is strong enough; I'm certain it already is._

 _I'm also going to explain just what exactly I am. My family carries a bloodline trait, and I carry the bloodline trait of my family; not everyone in my family has it. It is a mixture of a lava/boil release kekkei genkai from Kirigakure and the nine tailed fox's chakra. Those two things combined created the dragon bloodline trait. The dragons that we worship, yes they're real, have blessed us with tamers and singers to control our power. My great grandmother was the very first tamer and singer. I will explain a tamer at a later date. We are destined to find our tamers, and only three in our short history have found their singers. I am one of the lucky three. I am the luckiest of the three because I have you for a singer._

 _I am going through some emotional trials before the mental torture begins, so please forgive how fervent ramblings. I just wanted to explain what exactly you were getting into since we have been discussing my return and the terms of our alliance._

 _I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Signed_ _: Overly Emotional Kabocha_

To Kabocha (1 Year):

Do not apologize for your feelings. I understand that you are being put through a lot. I also appreciate that you are being honest with me in regards to your lineage. It must go against the rules in your village to discuss what you are. I thank you for putting your trust in me; I will repay you in kind; you have all of my trust and support.

This letter is really short because I have been so busy with meetings of marriage and creating alliances. I do not have the desire marry. Is that wrong of me?

The council is pushing for marriage, so that I have a successor in place should anything happen to me. What should I do? Kankuro is indifferent and Temari would also like me to marry. Neither of them are being helpful as they are not giving advice worth listening to. What should I do?

Signed: Annoyed Gaara

 _To Annoyed Gaara (1 year 4 months):_

 _Sorry that my letter was delayed. I was healing from a different form of training. My oh my! Marriage so young! Happy sixteenth birthday by the way. (: I found out by asking Kankuro when your birthday is (ha-ha). Don' even try asking about my birthday because it has already passed. Please accept this gift on my behalf, and don't try to send me anything in return because items, outside of letters, won't make it to where I am._

 _I didn't send the item from where I am, I begged Kina to ask her mother to create a fire stone. They're really magnificent to watch. Kina's mother heads the mining department for all of the jewels in our village. Since she is one of the few in our village with a water affinity, her participation in creating the fire stone is crucial. I hope you enjoy it, and it is of a decent size._

 _In regards to the council pushing to marry...don't. You're young. The youngest Kage in history; I know because I had Kina check and send me her findings. Don't rush into anything, Gaara. The council is only there to give opinion; you are the deciding factor. I know you won't allow them to bully you._

 _Stay strong._

 _Signed_ _: Your Against Marriage Friend Kabocha_

To Kabocha (1 Year 9 months):

The stone is the size of my hand. It is quite beautiful and sits proudly in my office. I will be sending something for you to receive once your training is completed. I have also been aware of when your birthday is through asking your father.

I have come to realize what a woman's intuition is. I wasn't aware of what that was until early this morning when Temari explained it to me. I didn't pay much attention to what she was saying because she constantly badgers me about things I have either already decided or have no interest in. Recently, she was telling me that her woman's intuition was saying that your father was going to reach out to the sand's council in regards to uniting our villages under marriage.

She was right.

Your father would like for me to announce at your return that I would like to court you.

How do you feel about this?

I'm not sure what his intentions are, but I know of the relationship between you and the Nara heir. However, I am not sure of the degree of your relationship. Temari makes frequent trips to the Hidden Leaf and she returns with only stories of him. I do not know what is going on between them or if you are aware of what is going on between them; if there is anything at all.

I can see your father does not care about the relationship between you and the Nara heir. He is looking for a stronger candidate for you to marry. When I say stronger I do not mean the candidate's individual strength. He is looking to gain something from whomever he chooses for you to marry. His intentions for you are not in your best interest.

Temari has explained that it is wise to **talk** about one's feelings. She expresses that I do not talk about my own. She thinks I do not talk about my feelings because I do not talk about whatever foreign or new feeling I feel with her, but I do express myself in different ways to different people. You and Kankuro are the only ones I feel would understand me the most. He is a male and you are the only female I feel the need to let know what I am feeling.

I apologize for my long winded speech about feelings...what Temari said about me not expressing myself did not sit well with me.

Thank you for listening...reading.

Signed: Your Grateful Friend Gaara

 _To My Grateful Friend Gaara (2 years 4 months):_

 _Wow, it has been a while! I apologize again for how long it has taken me to respond to your previous letter. I currently have a week off to heal my new injuries, so I am using this time to write to you, Gaara! Our group has a week off to heal because the most recent training involves training of the flesh once again… much like the first six months of my training here but less brutal this time._

 _I am elated that you feel I am worthy to know your emotions. I can honestly say that I am touched by your confession. You might not know this, but I am emotionally constipated. My emotions never come out the way I want them to. I am working on that while I'm here. I can also see that you're working on your emotions just by talking (writing) to me._

 _I can't wait to visit you once I complete the training here. I am working diligently to accomplish this training regiment in three years time. I want to see you in your official Kazekage robes,_ _ **Lord Gaara.**_

 _In regards to my father's courting ceremony and your bid in that...I am not sure what to do either...I'm not sure what I feel. There is this part in my heart that yearns for you. I'm not aware of what extent. Is it the singer bond? Or am I developing some type of real feelings that go beyond our friendship._

 _How do you feel about me? Truly._

 _I have been made aware of Temari and Shikamaru's escapades from Choji. He says it's just them 'hanging out'. However, if he feels strongly enough to tell me about it; then I feel my unpleasant feelings are warranted. I can honestly say I am not pleased… They are both unaware that I know what's going on, so please don't tell them. A face to face confrontation is what I want._

 _Never apologize for telling me how you feel, and you don't have to thank me. What are friends(?) for._

 _Signed: Your Loving Pumpkin, Kabocha_

To My Loving Pumpkin, Kabocha (2 years 7 months):

I apologize for the tardiness of my letter. I know we have been doing well with the speed of our responses. There have been some pressing concerns about a terrorist organization called the Akatsuki. I have convened with your uncle and he has offered the full support of your village. Your uncle has been coming to Suna a lot to speak with the council on your village's behalf.

I have been attending meetings constantly about what they want. They're after Naruto for sure. I was made aware of the confrontation between Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and your brother Tsuyoi. One of the legendary Sannin, Lord Jiraiya, intervened before he could be taken. Sasuke Uchiha was also injured in that very same battle. That fight was years ago, but I am just now hearing of it.

I would also like to address the...feelings(?) you are inquiring about. I know that I value our friendship...more than anyone's. My heart makes performs odd patterns when I see your letter waiting for me at my desk. I don't know if that helps decipher these feelings you are inquiring about. I will have an answer for you soon in regards to my bid in your upcoming betrothal/coronation ceremony. Your father expects a response before the three year mark of your departure. He is confident that you will have accomplished your training by then.

I will not express to Temari that you are aware of her activities. You have my word.

Focus on completing your training, so that you may return soon. It will be...nice to see you after so long. I fear I have forgotten your face. I hope to be seeing your response letter soon.

Signed: Your Busy Friend, Gaara

 _To My Busy Friend, Gaara (3 Years 1 month):_

 _I know you're busy...but you have never taken this long to respond to me before. What is going on over there? I have reached out to your council and expect to hear back immediately. The fastest summoning dragon of our village has been sent to Sunagakure. Please respond as soon as possible._

 _Signed: Your Worried Friend, Kabocha_

 _To My ABDUCTED Friend, Gaara (3 Years 1 month, 1 day)_

 _Our bond has been broken. I felt it as soon as it happened. If you do not respond to this in forty-eight hours I will assume the worse and come for you myself. I am the only one that knows your exact location. Even after three years...your scent is still with me. I will find you. Dead or alive._

 _If you have died...left me...I will revive you…_

 _And kill you myself._

 _Signed: General Kabocha Kasai of the Village Hidden in the Lava_

To My Loyal Friend, Kabocha (3 Years 1 Month, 2 days):

I am...happy...that your concern for me has put you in a frenzy, but it is not necessary. I am fine now.

I apologize for scaring you, but do not under any circumstances leave your training area. Everything is under control, and I would like to thank you personally for your aide. I was made aware that you demanded your father send the most qualified shinobi of your village: THE ELITE EIGHT. They are formidable in both skill and persona.

I am astounded that you felt my death. I was not aware of the extent of our bond. Will I feel when you leave as well…

I don't think I can take that...feeling(?)…

I was abducted by the terrorist organization: The Akatsuki. The Shukaku was extracted from my very being. The end result was my death, and now the Akatsuki have another tailed beast. They will eventually come after Naruto with the intent to capture him alive. I am still unaware of why they are collecting Bijuu, but we are collecting as much knowledge as possible.

Please do not be angry...I know you…

There is no need to be furious...it is no one's fault but the Akatsuki's that I died. Do not lash out. I am not sure how your temper is now because you are always so pleasant when I read your responses, however, your last statement about killing me has led me to believe that a deep seeded anger sits inside of you.

The last thing I would like to address is the fact that the date has passed to put my bid in for your hand in marriage. The council took it upon themselves, amidst all of the chaos, to inform your father that I would like to be in the running for your future husband.

I am sorry…

Signed: Your Alive and Apologetic Friend, Gaara

 _To My Alive, Apologetic Friend and Singer, Gaara (3 Years 3 months):_

 _I wanted to let you know that I am not angry with you by any means. Disregard the tardiness of my letter…_

 _I know that I never discuss the techniques and secrets of my current training because I am bound by the laws of my village. However...what I have_ _ **endured**_ _the past three years has been almost beyond my shinobi capabilities._

 _The torture._

 _The Ring of Fire._

 _The curtain of lava._

 _Just to name a few of the most trying trials. The torture was the most recent test to see if I was ready to...graduate. I have succeeded...where others have failed. Failure means death here._

 _I will be coming home after I have finished healing from the brutal torture that I was put through via genjutsu, physical torture, and emotional turmoil._

 _Do not worry for me. I am a better shinobi because of this…_

 _If not the best._

 _I will see you in four months._

 _Signed: Your Healing Singer, Kabocha_

To My Lovely Singer, Kabocha (3 Years 3 months):

See you soon.

Signed: Your Singer, Gaara

* * *

To My Annoying, Beautiful Girlfriend Kabocha (Week 1):

I can honestly say that I wish you were here to see how annoyed I really am with you, but if you were here then I wouldn't be so annoyed,

This whole situation is a drag.

Why couldn't you just wait? I searched for you everywhere….even Naruto looked for you…

I had to find out from Lady Tsunade that you were gone along with any other foreign villager. This whole thing going on between the Lava and the Leaf is troublesome. However, I couldn't care less about what Lady Tsunade has to say about your village. Your still my girlfriend, so done forget that.

I'll be waiting for you, so don't worry about me wandering off. You know I'm not that kind of guy. Besides...it'd be too much work anyway.

Signed: Shikamaru Nara

 _To My Loyal Boyfriend, Shikamaru (Month 6):_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you to return from retrieving Sasuke and that my response took so long. I was too busy healing. I am also aware of the result of that mission...believe it or not I have failed a mission before._

 _Shocking._

 _Anyway...I can't tell you the specifics because it was an A-ranked mission that was done in secrecy. Just know that it was my first A-ranked and I was barely fourteen; I failed monumently. I don't know if that makes you feel better or not, but if I know you (and I know I do) you have learned from your mistakes on that mission. Your missions to follow will be successes. You were the only one to achieve chunin rank outside of myself and Shosha. I found out I was promoted once I returned to the village. There will be a break in my training again to heal, and I will be using that time to take the jounin test in my village._

 _I know you'll be promoted when I return. We'll celebrate both of our success upon my return. I'm estimating three years. The training is extensive and...brutal. I'm praying to the dragons for strength instead of mercy._

 _Signed: Your Tired Girlfriend, Kabocha_

To My Tired Girlfriend, Kabocha (Month 7):

I don't like the way your training sounds. Are you allowed to tell me what's going on at all? I just returned from a mission that I led Choji, Ino, and Kiba on. It went very well; basic find and retrieve.

Everyone makes mistakes, even though you're almost as perfect as perfect can be. Your mission failure takes nothing away from you. You're still an amazing kunoichi….mainly a scary one which isn't a bad thing by any means.

I have come to the conclusion that your training is something to worry about. All of this worrying is a drag...I want you here where I can see you. Where I don't have to worry about if you're dying, or if someone is hurting you. This is going to be a long three years...if you get done that soon. I got some intel on how long your training is supposed to take from Kina, so three years sounds crazy to me.

However...I know you. Your determination is just like Naruto's. Sometimes I wonder if you two are really related by blood. He just brings out this bright side to you, ya' know? Have you talked to at all? He left not too long after you did to go and train with Lord Jiraiya. He will be gone for three years as well. Sakura is training with Lady Tsunade, and Sasuke is training with Orochimaru. All of Kakashi's students are being trained by sannin. How ironic.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Signed: Your Tired Boyfriend, Shikamaru

 _To My Tired Boyfriend, Shikamaru (Month 7):_

 _I'm not surprised you signed out (your tired boyfriend). You're so lazy, Maru-kun. Don't worry I don't mean that in a bad way. I still love you!_

 _Yes, my training isn't for...everyone. I don't know how to explain it without worrying you more, or potentially leaking confidential information. Just know that I am fine….or will be. Everything that I am doing is to become stronger. Strong enough to lead my villagers into a better future. When all of this is said and done I will be happier._

 _Speaking of happiness. I have not spoken to Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke. I also do not care what any of them do. I am partial to Sakura and Naruto, but Sasuke...I don't know what to say about him. His choices baffled me...I can honestly say I'm just numb towards him._

 _Naruto and I's argument, before you all left to go and get Sasuke, was eye-opening. I have realized that I am...misunderstood (I don't know if that's the word I want to use) by the shinobi in your village. No one knows what I do, what I'm really capable of, or what I have done to succeed. Don't take this the wrong way, but if you knew what I am or could do...you would never look at me the same way again…._

 _That is something I can feel in my little black heart, that darkens more with everyday that passes without my big brother and mother._

 _I don't know if I can face leaf shinobi after my training is over. Will you still look at me the same? Will I even be allowed near you? Your Hokage has made it quite clear that she wants nothing to do with the Lava village._

 _I'm sorry for all of this...emotional vomit. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Singed: Your Emotional Girlfriend, Kabocha_

To My Emotional Girlfriend, Kabocha (Month 9):

If you ever say I won't accept you again, I will break up with you... I **need** you to understand that when I said 'I love you' I meant that. You're being such a pain, you troublesome woman. I'll take you anyway I can get you.

You could be part bird, half cat, or a third fish. You could kill an entire village, but I would still love you. There are things that every shinobi does for the good of their village. I know you think I'm the most innocent guy around but I'm really not...or wasn't.

I have dirty thoughts (about you). I haven't killed anyone, and I haven't thought about doing so. **However,** I would kill if my Hokage asked it of me. I would do so without question, and I know there will come a time to when I will have to do unspeakable tasks in the name of my village. I know what job I signed up for. No more talk of me not accepting you. I accepted all that you are, even though I have no idea, when the words 'I love you' came out of my mouth.

Things will get better between the Lava and the Leaf. This little problem won't go on for much longer. Hopefully, it will be resolved before you return. If not we'll work something out.

Now, about your argument with Naruto and Sakura. They were just angry and hurt about Sasuke. I know your still pissed off at them just by reading your letter. All I can say is let it go. You and Naruto have a strong bond; a bond that reminds me of when Tsuyoi was around. I only met him twice, but when you were with him...you were just happy. I'm not saying talk to him right away, but don't wait too long to reach out to him. That's your adopted brother, don't punish him for a mistake.

Your heart isn't little or black either. The way you love...you love with your entire being. You're still hurt about your mother...Tsuyoi is a rogue-nin and you love him anyway. You love your family. You love your friends. You love **me.** Someone with a little black heart wouldn't give a damn about anyone or anything.

Don't be sorry for being emotional. This is the most I have ever seen you talk (write) about your feelings. I couldn't be more pleased.

Signed: Your Grateful Boyfriend, Shikamaru

 _To My Grateful Boyfriend, Shikamaru (1 Year 2 months):_

 _I really do love you...I hope one day I can tell you everything about me. I'm certainly not going to tell you everything over a letter. I find that to be incredibly rude to unload something like that on you. I just want to see your reaction, and you can't avoid me if I'm right in front of you. I might tell you as soon as I get back just to get it out of the way._

 _I'll think about talking to Naruto...BUT I don't even know where he is. He could be moving around a lot as well. I'm not sure if he would want to speak with me anyway. I can't even blame him because of the way I talked to him. He did hurt me deeply too...sometimes I forget that he really didn't grow up where I grew up. He has always been by my side ever since the day I ran into him; almost as much as my blood brothers._

 _It isn't about how hard I love, or how many people I love. It's about how I treat people that I don't love...you'd be appalled. I know you were when Ino decided to grab me the day after you broke up with me._

 _The intel I'm receiving about the Leaf and Lava negotiations isn't looking good. My uncle is spreading himself thin between the Sand and the Leaf. I will probably recommend Kina step up in his place where Suna is concerned. She is the most capable outside of one of the older council members (those old bastards don't want to travel). She may not be on the council, but Gaara would receive her better because she is one of my teammates. Shosha would have gone, but he's here with me, and I can't send uncle Hikari because he's...rough. Diplomacy isn't really my thing._

 _I would hope you only have dirty thoughts about me. I know your not_ _ **that**_ _pure. After, all of the things we did to each other; don't make me laugh. I don't think your_ _ **innocent**_ _, per se, you just haven't experienced what I have._

 _I hope you never do._

 _Signed: Your Girlfriend, Kabocha_

To My Girlfriend, Kabocha (1 Year 9 Months):

What do I wake up to this morning? Can you guess?

The head of the Hyuga clan and Neji knocking on our door. Why?

They received a letter from your father about your formal coronation and a ceremony is to be held to choose your future husband. My clan received an invitation about your coronation, but we had no idea your father is searching for a husband for you. Why the hell wouldn't you tell me? Why weren't we made aware of this husband ceremony?

I have so many questions, and you're so far away. After, the meeting with Lord Hiashi and Neji...well the hostile, tense meeting with the Hyugas; they have decided that they will be sending Neji confirmation for your hand in marriage.

My dad was definitely quietly, pissed off. I was a bit more vocal (argumentative), Lord Hiashi wasn't fazed, and Neji didn't say a word. Do you get to choose your husband or does your father? I'm not sure how all of this works.

Gorudo and my dad also met up, they don't know I know that. Gorudo didn't seem to pleased, but he did get an official invitation sent to us, so that I could ask for your hand in marriage. I know for a fact that your father doesn't know that I put in my bid for your hand in marriage.

I may be pissed off, but I know you have no control over what your father does. I told you a long time ago that you were going to be my wife and I meant that. This whole situation is troublesome, but if I have to fight for you I will.

Signed: Your Pissed Off Boyfriend, Shikamaru

 _To My Pissed Off Boyfriend, Shikamaru (1 Year 9 Months):_

 _I was completely unaware of what is going on outside of the training area unless someone tells me. Your letter arrived right after Gaara's. He told me what my father has planned since I haven't spoken to my father in almost two years. I'm positive my father has sent out other invitations to men for my hand in marriage. I haven't received anymore letters in regards to the husband searching event._

 _I also don't know if I get to choose my husband since my mother is not here. Initially she is supposed to choose my husband, so I'm not sure how everything is being done out there. I didn't know Lord Hiashi had a say in who Neji married, not a big fan of all of these decisions being made._

 _I am also not a fan of the word:_ _ **BID.**_ _I'm not a bet. I'm sure my father certainly sees it that way. However, your father and my uncle are fighting hard for our happiness. I couldn't be more grateful for their help. They may have met without your knowledge, but everything they're doing is for our benefit. If I know my uncle Gorudo (and I do), I know he has gotten my uncle Hikari involved as well._

 _I'm not worried. I know you meant your promise of marriage. Gorudo and your father will make it happen._

 _Signed: Your Confident Girlfriend, Kabocha_

To My Girlfriend Kabocha (2 Years 7 Months):

I'm sorry it's taking me so long to respond to your letters. Lady Tsunade has been keeping my really busy around here. I was also promoted to Jounin a month ago, so I have a lot more responsibilities. Lady Tsunade even calls upon me for council, my parents couldn't be more proud. All of this work is a drag though.

I have a mission in three days just in case I'm late again with my response letter.

There is also another round of Chunin exams going on in a couple months here in the Leaf. Lady Tsunade has made it clear that she wants me to coordinate it along with a representative from Suna.

I hope to get your response letter before I head out.

Signed: Your Lazy Boyfriend, Shikamaru

 _To My Boyfriend Shikamaru (2 Years 9 Months):_

 _I'm sorry your so busy, but it's good you have more responsibility now. We're getting old, Maru-kun. I also didn't a response to the gift I sent you for your seventeenth birthday. I hope you liked it. I sent uncle Hikari all over the place to find it...not really, he just complains a lot._

 _It's the same material my previous outfit is made of. It carries a bit more protection in each stitch. You'll be needing it for the dangerous missions to come. You're going to do great. Congratulations on your promotion; I hope you celebrated properly._

 _I wish I could have been there._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Signed: Your Girlfriend, Kabocha._

To Kabocha (2 Years 11 Months):

Your letters are getting shorter. I have been getting more antsy about your training. What kind of training takes three years specifically? I wanted to do some research to learn more about it, but everyone seems pretty secretive about it.

I don't know who I can talk to about it because I know you're not going to tell me; which is something I have come to terms with. No matter how much of a drag it is. Is there anyone I can ask about it? I just want to make sure you're not too badly hurt, but judging from how long it took you to respond to my first message I'm guessing it's borderline unethical.

I'm just worried about you.

Signed: Your Boyfriend, Shikamaru

 _To Shikamaru (3 Years):_

 _There is no one you could ask that would willing tell you what goes on in my village. My village may be a little new, but the fierce loyalty every single one of our villagers carries inside of them is like any other great nation. We are a mix of all of the great nations, but the pride we feel for our village knows no other._

 _No one is going to answer your questions; myself included. I don't mean to be...harsh._ _ **However**_ _, I will tell you everything when I return. (Not the training.)_

 _I should be home soon. I'm not sure how long yet._

 _Signed: Kabocha Kasai_

To Kabocha (3 Years 2 Months):

Your training is probably what's keeping you from responding, but it's rare that it takes more than three weeks (not since the first letter you sent me which took six months).

I don't know if you know or not, but Lord Kazekage was taken by the Akatsuki a month ago. He's fine now, and home safe. Team Kakashi was sent out after him as well as Team Gai. I was also informed that a large faction from the Lava was sent by your father.

Lady Tsunade was surprised that your father would send aide at all. Does your father and Lord Kazekage have an alliance?

However, she wasn't surprised when she found out that you and I have been sending letters back and forward. Apparently, she has known all along about our relationship, so she demanded that I ask you about it. I wasn't supposed to tell you that part, but your my girlfriend above all else. Your not a mission; never have been and never will be.

Signed: Your Loyal Boyfriend, Shikamaru

 _To Shikamaru Nara (3 Years 3 Months):_

 _I reached out to Gaara's council as soon as I realized what was going on. I requested that my father send that faction; it didn't take much pleading since he wants to please Sunagakure. There isn't much I can tell you in regards to the alliance between the Sand and the Lava. I also want to make something clear…_

 _Our relationship and everything pertaining to my village is none of your Hokage's fucking business._

 _However, I do appreciate you telling me that she told you to ask me about diplomatic matters where she isn't involved. I can honestly say that I'm (more than) a little annoyed that she is asking you to gather intel from me… I won't concern myself with it right now. My focus is being turned back to my healing so that I can leave this place on the schedule that I laid out for myself._

 _See you in four months._

 _Signed: Kabocha Kasai_

* * *

To Kabocha Kasai (1 Year 9 Months):

This morning Lord Hiashi received an invitation from you father in regards to your formal coronation, and he also extended an invitation to me to ask for your hand in marriage.

I didn't get a say in the matter. Lord Hiashi made it clear that he likes you, and he has sent my confirmation to your father. How do you feel about marrying me? I am not opposed to marrying you but...I would prefer to date and choose my own bride.

 **TenTen**...was someone I was...interested in. I have also been aware of your relationship with Shikamaru Nara for quite some time now. I can see that your father is not even entertaining the thought of you marrying him. The reason, however, escapes me.

Let me know your thoughts on the matter. Other than that, I would like to know your condition. How is your training going? When do you think you will be back in the Leaf?

I know it is not your home but...everyone here in the leaf….we're your home too.

Signed: Neji Hyuga

 _To My Stubborn Friend, Neji (1 Year 9 Months):_

 _I don't know how many times I have told you, but you don't need to be so formal with me. We're friends, Neji. With that being said...I'm not against marrying you either. We might have had a break in our friendship, but you never left my heart._

 _I received a letter from both Shikamaru and Gaara about sending in confirmations for my hand in marriage._

 _I had no idea about you and TenTen; way to keep me out of the loop! I wish you had told me sooner! I wouldn't have been so respectful to Lord Hiashi, just so he wouldn't choose me as your bride. I prayed to the dragons that you stay free from all of this after the ceremonies are completed. You don't deserve to be dragged into a political marriage._

 _Shikamaru and I have been dating for quite some time, so he is my choice for a husband. My_ _ **only**_ _choice. I want to marry him, and spend the rest of my life with him. However, my father is making that impossible._

 _My training is going well. My plan is to be home in three and a half years. I'm really trying to plan this next two years accordingly, but the healing periods are what's taking a lot of time._

 _You're right about you all being my home. I miss all of you. I'll visit you as soon as I return, I promise!_

 _Signed: Your Friend, Kabocha_

* * *

To My Sister, Kabocha (3 Years 6 Months):

I need you to come home...please.

Signed: Your Brother Naruto

 _To My Brother, Naruto_

 _I'm on my way._

 _Signed: Your Sister, Kabocha_

* * *

 **NixieNaajix: Hey Nix! Always a pleasure to hear from you! I'm sorry for all the teasing lol. It won't be teasing for long. (; !SPOILER ALERT! There will definitely be a section dedicated to Kabocha's heat cycle and it WON'T be a special. It will actually be a part of the story. That's such a cute idea! Our little pumpkin catching a cold! (I love ideas!) You just gave me a really good one at that. I'll definitely be letting you know in the A/N when the idea you gave me comes to light. Stay tuned and I can't wait to hear from you again! (:**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Hey, girl! Couldn't wait to read your response! I'm also living for your perfect question! All info given during the specials is a part of the actual storyline. You're very clever to catch on to that. All of the information seen in the specials will make their appearance again. Her fertility will definitely be coming up upon her return. I don't want to reveal** _ **too**_ **much about it. (;**

 **Deviliciouskitty: My kitty has returned! Great to hear from you! Don't worry about Gaara not getting his story, he just won't be getting his first. :( I have a lot planned for** _ **"I Hate You Too".**_ **I don't know if I'm going to complicate it like this story yet lol. I really try my best in keeping everyone in character especially the ones that play a big role *hint* *hint*. I'm glad you brought up the monster situation. It will be addressed as soon as she returns and SPOILER ALERT! when Ino and Kabocha come to blows...and a few others. Happy belated Christmas and New Years! I'm ecstatic that you enjoyed the little Christmas filler! I'm also a huge fan of questions! The Halloween filler is right after after Tsunade becomes Hokage and right before Sasuke leaves. The Christmas filler is after Kabocha returns** _ **but**_ **not after Shippuden. I live for the softer chapters. It's only going to be more heartbreak when she returns. :'( You're an amazing Shikoba fan! I can't wait to see your response to these letters!**

 **LAWDgivemestrength: FIRST of all your name is giving me life! I'm loving it! I'm ecstatic your loving everything so far, and the little holiday episodes. I enjoy those the most since they're not serious. They provide a nice break for the audience. You don't know how bad I want to answer your question lol. I have just finished planning out the rest of the story, your gonna want to stick around for his reaction!**

 **Dani66: Hey there, Dani! It's great to hear from you! Ask and you shall receive!**

 **A/N: I'm sure you all have tons of questions, so hit me with them! See you all soon!**

 **P.S. Singer is also a term of endearment. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Y'all really came through with the reviews! I didn't want to make you all wait this long but...I really messed up… I typed out a full chapter that isn't supposed to happen for a very,** _ **very**_ **long time. I was rewatching Naruto: Shippuden, and got way ahead of myself. I'm so sorry I was so late with this chapter. I'll make it up to you guys! (;**

 **!WARNING! WRITING THIS AWKWARD FIRST TIME SEX SCENE IS WHAT WAS TIME CONSUMING. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE WAIT!**

 **Thank you for the favorites and/or follows: Nube2013 and kayna96**

* * *

 **Welcome Home**

* * *

*Kabocha POV*

"Do you want us to handle it, cousin?" Rai asked in an uncharacteristically sad voice. I gave a slight shake of my head, not having the strength to give much more.

"Why wouldn't he tell you himself?" Shosha also asked quietly. "Are we even allowed to be here?" He continued, more talking to himself, that time, than anyone else.

"We don't have to stay and watch this, Bo." Kina told me comfortingly, ghosting her hand over my lower back.

The support of my family was all around me, but all I felt was numbness watching them together on that roof. Is this what he would have felt if he knew I sat on the roof and talked with Gaara all those years ago? He didn't even react well to me and Naruto being close.

What would make him think this was okay?

"I should snap his fucking neck." Shosha muttered to Gin. "Don't." I rasped out, watching all of them flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"I did not see him at the funeral…" Ryu's deep voice rumbled from right behind me.

"Yeah, because he's here entertaining this bitch." Gin growled a little too loudly making the couple glance in our direction briefly.

"You all can go home...he's my boyfriend. I'll handle it by myself. Thank you all." I told them, continuing to stare at the roof from the shadows that embraced us.

"I can stay-"

"I said go home." I put a little extra volume to my command. Kina snapped her mouth shut and nodded her head with a frown. All five of them melted into the shadows, leaving me alone. I don't know how long I waited for him to finally go home, and then I waited some more. I waited until the sun had long went down before I began to make my way to the Nara residence.

I rapped my knuckles lightly on the door, in a rhythmic fashion that I always used when I visited. It had been three and a half years, so I wondered if they-

"Kabocha…" The door swung open faster than I could finish my signature knock. Shikamaru's mother looked exactly the same from the last time I saw her. She whispered my name in almost disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me, Yoshino-kaa."

*Normal POV*

She had changed so much since her time away was Yoshino's first thought. Her curly orange hair sat right at her shoulders, she was far taller than she remembered maybe around 5'11. Her voice was also deep, but not manly, just deep like chocolate or even silk; she now had an accent that made her words kind of run together, but definitely not in bad way.

She wore an impressive, black dress. It showcased her right arm, that was now covered in some type of markings. Her left arm was covered by the only sleeve of her dress, black gloves was on both of her hands. Yoshino could also tell that the dress was backless; flowing into a slight train the back. Yoshino also noticed that her entire body was almost covered in a ghosting of scars. What was strange was her bare feet. Overall, she was still and always would be a beautifully, magnificent sight.

"You're so grown up." Yoshino told the woman she considered a daughter from behind her hand. She could barely see her now through her tears. Kabocha tilted her head to the left, with a ghost of a smile, a habit she picked up from one of the many dragons at the volcano.

"I couldn't stay little forever, Ma." Yoshino's breath hitch at what she called her. She was touched at the title, thinking deeply about what must have changed her.

"Did Shikamaru-"

"No. Naruto reached out to me...I was hidden at the funeral today. However, I'm pretty sure the Hokage must have some inkling that I'm here because of the barrier breach." Yoshino nodded, her mouth snapping shut upon Kabocha's changed tone at Shikamaru's name.

"I see...you must know then."

"You would be correct." Kabocha told her, intense golden eyes staring her mother figure down. They had traded many letters back and forth over the last three and a half years, and Yoshino had only mentioned one incident about Shikamaru that concerned her. Of coarse, the concern surrounding the female of the sand siblings.

"Is he here?" Kabocha asked out of courtesy, she could smell him already, even hear his heartbeat pound wildly.

"Yes, he is in the shogi room with his father. I'm sure they will be happy to see you." Kabocha knew why she tacked on the last bit of her statement. Yoshino was trying to reassure her that Shikamaru would receive her warmly, but what she didn't know...was that Kabocha was anything but warm for once. So...she flashed her a convincing smile that put her at ease. Kabocha could visibly see Yoshino relax, but Kabocha's new attribute was...disarming to say the least.

"I'm sure you still know your way." Yoshino motioned for Kabocha to go on ahead. Kabocha nodded, keeping her smile in place. Kabocha breezed past the older woman, Yoshino taking notice of her fluid motions. Yoshino may not have been a ninja, but she could definitely see the difference in the way Kabocha moved and carried herself.

The moon was the only light provided as Kabocha strolled to the shogi room, stopping dead in her tracks to stare at the man that was more of a father than her own. He was facing her, looking as if he had just left the room. He regarded her from head to toe, realizing that she was only two inches shy of his full height. He also noticed that she looked startled upon seeing him.

"Kabocha…" Shikaku said, almost as if he was speaking to a cornered animal. He watched her features relaxed into a calm mask. "Shikaku-sama." Kabocha called out quietly with another ghost smile.

Shikaku met her the rest of the way, wrapping his arms around the tall woman. She hugged him back hesitantly, forgetting what an affectionate touch was in her three years away. She briefly thought about why Yoshino didn't hug her upon seeing her. Then, she realized that she was too shocked to even comprehend her return fully.

"I know you are angry…." Kabocha tensed up violently at his blunt statement, however, she shouldn't even be surprised considering this man had watched her grow up. Just because he missed three and a half years of her life didn't mean he forgot her mannerisms.

"You have every right to be angry….just….try to be gentle with him….to a degree." Shikaku chose his words carefully, and he knew he chose correctly when he felt her relax again.

"You have my word." Kabocha didn't need to be told twice. She had already changed her tactics as soon as she smelled salt, and heard a masculine wail. She had never heard him cry so feverently, and the large part of her heart that loved him kept telling her to forget her hurt and his betrayal. However, the very blood running through her veins would not allow it; the anger she felt was hard to subdue, but she was going to try...for his sake.

"I will not be angered by however you choose to proceed. Just know that I am proud of how much you have grown...literally." Shikaku pulled away from Kabocha, leaving his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a smile that she found handsome, and realized it was because he looked so much like Shikamaru.

Startled by that revelation, Kabocha gave the older man a tiny, _real_ smile. "Thank you...Shikaku-sama." Shikaku nodded at her, and continued on his way to find his wife. He was sure that he would come back and check on the young couple in a bit.

Kabocha didn't bother watching him go. She stood almost statuesque, thinking about what she was going to do when she saw him.

Would she scream?

Would they kiss?

Would he want to be held?

 _Should_ she hit him? Maybe..slap him.

Kabocha's bare feet carried her to the sliding door, she could see his silhouette crouching in almost a ball thanks to the cloudless sky. She raised her hand slowly, sliding the door open a crack, gliding inside, and shutting the door behind her.

The smell of salt was the very first thing she smelled, it was now almost overwhelming her sensitive nose. He was mourning his sensei, something that she saw him do earlier minus the tears and added female company.

"Shikamaru." His name left her mouth almost inaudibly, but sounded loud in the quiet room. She watched his entire body seize up in trepidation.

"Go away." His voice was broken, and Kabocha felt her resolve almost shatter. However, she could hear her heartbeat drum loudly in her ears as her anger at him heightened to a level she wasn't accustomed to where he was involved.

"Is that how you speak to your girlfriend after not seeing her for three and a half years." The sentence barely left Kabocha's mouth as Shikamaru sat up, ramrod straight.

"Kabo-"

"Correct." Shikamaru visibly flinched in his fragile state, but Kabocha did not back down. "I would ask how you are since I haven't heard from you in three months, but I can see exactly how you are feeling…" Kabocha watched him carefully as he stood to his feet. His entire posture screaming defeat.

"Listen, I-"

"-was with Temari Sabaku and too busy to answer me...yes I know. You were even too busy to contact me to tell me your sensei died, but I'm sure you let the sand bitch know." Kabocha was still calm until the next statement that came out of Shikamaru's mouth sent her psyche tumbling into an almost blinding rage.

"You were supposed to be gone for another month. You said see you in four months in your last letter, I didn't want to distract you from what you were trying to achieve. You also don't have to call Temari that."

Kabocha felt it when it happened..it almost felt like a physical pain. It felt like someone broke her arm, but she felt it in her chest area. It was almost painful enough to feel like when Gaara died except there wasn't a burning sensation that followed this pain.

" **I will call her whatever I see fit!** " Kabocha's voice had taken on a tone he had never heard. He regarded her defensive posture quietly. She really did look amazing, and the dress she was wearing really wasn't helping his thoughts….it had been too long.

"Fair enough." Shikamaru said trying to appease her. Kabocha tilted her head to the left, astounded by his audacity to try and patronize her.

"I attended Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, and I didn't see you there. Where were you?" Shikamaru hesitated for several moments...too long in Kabocha's fury covered gaze. "I won't ask again, Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru seemed to stopped hesitating and just ceased all movement to stare at her; never had she used his full name. When she first entered the room she used his full name, but he didn't think anything of it since she hadn't seen him in a while.

He was now taking a moment to gaze at more than just the dress she was wearing. She stood tall, the very same height that he was. Her stance had also changed from defensive to offensive. She was more than a little angry, he didn't have to be a genius to see that; studying her made his next answer come out of his mouth.

"I was sitting on a roof...I even wandered the village for a little while. I was alon-" Kabocha didn't even let him finish, she didn't even realize what she had done until he was already flat on his ass in front of her fuming form.

"If you're willing to lie to me then what you have with her is more serious than I thought." Shikamaru looked up at her stunned as she calmly waved her hand in front of her face to clear the smoke that had risen from her mouth.

"I love you." Kabocha twitched at hearing the barely audible words he uttered.

She lowered down to a squatting position, thanking the dragons that she wore boy shorts underneath the dress."You don't know the meaning of those words." There was more venom in that statement than Shikamaru had ever heard. She looked relaxed, but her curled fingers on her knees said otherwise.

Now, it was Kabocha's turn to be stunned. She was on her back faster than her enhanced vision could comprehend, each hand pinned on either side of her face. Unknowing to him that his aggression made her bloodline trait sing. Shikamaru stared down at her with so much lust she could almost taste it, she could see that his pupils had dilated as well.

"Get off-"

"Shut up, Kami, you're so troublesome." Kabocha had to suppress a full body shiver at hearing his deepened voice, she was also impressed by his ability to take her down. She attempted to even out her breathing, but he was making it hard from his comfortable position between her legs. The dress had ridden all the way past her hips.

"Is that why you spend all of your time with her...because she isn't troublesome...because you know what she's human." Kabocha felt her heart skip a beat looking at the smirk form on his handsome face.

"No...that's not why I spend my time with her. All women are troublesome however…" He leaned down, watching as she struggled to keep up her anger and beat down her need for him. "You're my woman so you being troublesome doesn't bother me." He breathed on her lips making Kabocha sneer, she made a point to bare her lengthened canines.

"I'm nothing to you now-"

"Have I told you I'm enjoying your new accent, yet? Your voice has also matured...it's really...alluring." Shikamaru cut her off, pulling back to look at her stunned face.

"Stop that, Shika-"

"No, it's Maru-kun to you...always." He brushed his thumb over her full bottom lip, taking notice of the light gloss on them.

"If you interrupt me again I'm going to disembowel you." Kabocha growled and felt frustration stir in her stomach because of his, now, calm heartbeat. His entire demeanor had changed from early. He was sad and flighty not even fifteen minutes ago, now his focus seemed to have shifted to his desire for her. He also didn't seem to bothered by her threat.

"You're convinced that I would cheat on you." Kabocha's look told him more than he wanted to know.

"I saw you with her today, sitting on that roof. That was already too much. You were with her at your most vulnerable. You didn't even tell me that your sensei died..Naruto reached out to me for your benefit not knowing that you already had a female to support you. I have no intentions of carrying on this relationship with you. That sand bitch is who have grown close to in my absence then so be it. Let me up, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru waited patiently above her for her to finish. He still remained calm, not at all phased by her declaration of a break up. He had already made up his mind while she was waiting for a reply from him earlier...made up his mind about what he was going to do about her _and_ how he was going to avenge Asuma. He was going to work on the second part of his plan using the strewn about shogi pieces after he was done with Kabocha.

"You're not going to break up with me because you love me. I don't need to hear your heartbeat to know that you do. I have never cheated on you...listen close to my heart." Kabocha did just that, listened to his heartbeat as he told her again that he didn't cheat on her.

"You may not see it as cheating, so your heartbeat is steady. However-"

"Don't disembowel me for interrupting you again." Kabocha glared at him making him chuckle. "I know what I did, and I didn't cheat on you. Lady Tsunade has put me in charge of chunin exams twice now, and I have to coordinate with her. You also didn't deny that you loved me."

Kabocha wore a full blown scowl at his last statement. "My love for you isn't enough. You have something- what the _hell_ do you think your doing!?" Kabocha shrieked in an octave that they both weren't expecting. She shrieked because of the now _shirtless_ Shikamaru.

"We're talking in circles, Kabocha." Shikamaru told her noticing that she was speechless as she struggled to keep her eyes on his face. "I'm going to show you just how much I love you," with every word that left his mouth, Kabocha's eyes grew in size.

"Y-you wouldn't. Your sensei just died, Shikamaru. Your parents-"

"I know, Kabocha, I was there. My parents are asleep." Kabocha felt her heart break for him.

"You were there with him when he died." He watched her gaze soften as she stared up at him, his eyes bounced around her older, beautiful face.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru whispered tracing her bottom lip again. "I love you so much." He kept his tone and volume the same professing his love for her.

"Say it…" Kabocha watched him as well, not needing to hear the rest of what he was asking her to say.

"You know I love you." Shikamaru kissed her with more passion than either of them had experienced.

Shikamaru's hand that was tracing her lip moved to grasp her chin, his other hand keeping his body from touching hers. Kabocha moved her free hand to the back of his neck, deepening their heated kiss.

Shikamaru pulled away slightly so that his lips ghosted over her own. He moved his hand from her chin to her naked hip, running his hand under her dress to cup her breast over the tight leather binding. Kabocha immediately arched off of the floor at his bold action, his toned body pressing against hers.

"Don't be too loud." He uttered from his new position beside her ear. She was turning into a puddle of lust and forgotten anger. Everything felt so sensual, and it had been way too long. Kabocha moved her free hand from the back of his neck to his lower back, adding pressure so that his hips ground into her center.

He ran his hand down her torso slowly, feeling every curve of her impressive abdomen. Shikamaru hooked his finger into her boy shorts on the way down, pulling them right off. It was the first time he was seeing her naked below the waist outside of his dreams.

Kabocha raised her free hand from his lower back to her mouth, she pulled her leather gloves off with her teeth and tossed it away. She moved her trapped hand indicating that she wanted him to release it, and he did so that he could get to work on her dress.

It was a flurry of limbs from that point on. Kabocha hadn't even realized that she raised up so that he could slip the dress over her head, followed by the leather holding her breast in place. She was briefly scared about what he thought about her left arm since it was the first time he was up close and personal with the scaley limb. That inkling of fear left as soon as he freely brushed his hand over the scales, loving the smooth feeling and shiney color. It was a part of her and he loved every last scale.

She moved his shirt over his head with renewed enthusiasm, Shikamaru leaning up to pull it off the rest of the way. Kabocha almost wheezed at seeing his impressive physique; for a lazy man he sure didn't look like it. He had grown in height, skill, and muscle mass much like she had. She wasted no time in touching his bare chest, torso, and back. She had a fascination with his muscled back and torso.

Kabocha used her willpower to stop touching him to work at getting his pants off. She was naked, and he was taking full advantage, she wanted him to be naked as well. She yanked his pants down, and he helped her ease his boxers down with them.

He finally came closer, caging her in by being on his elbows by her head. He lowered his head to take an erect nipple into his mouth, Kabocha immediately gasped for air. She raised her legs, rocking her hips to get some form of friction. She was already getting wet from all of the stimulation he was providing, switching back and forward between her nipples.

Shikamaru felt how wet she was against his groin, his erection becoming almost painful. He brought one of his hands down, keeping his mouth in place, and pressed his thumb against her clit. She arched her back off of the floor and right into him. He loved the reaction he received, thrilled that he was able to break her composure down. He slipped his thumb into her tight, wet opening making her cry out. Shikamaru promptly brought his free hand up to cover her mouth.

"They might be sleep, but they're not completely oblivious." Shikamaru took a moment to whisper in her ear, but never stopping the pumping motions he was doing with his finger. He even removed his thumb in favor of adding his index and middle finger.

"Mmmph!" Kabocha screamed behind his hand, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure. Shikamaru removed his hand altogether, lowering his entire body until he was eye level with her dripping cunt. He didn't hesitate in darting his tongue out to taste her, Kabocha yelped loudly at the strange yet not unwanted sensation. He pushed his tongue past her lips, using his nose to stimulate her clit.

Kabocha used her right hand to cover her mouth, her left hand claws scratching the floor. Her toes curled against the floor, spreading her legs further to keep from slamming them shut. Her first orgasm came quick and violent; she was so unprepared for it having never experienced anything like it. She panted heavily trying to gather her bearings, but Shikamaru was already moving to be face to face with her again.

"I love you...and this is going to hurt. Just know that I would never hurt you intentionally." Shikamaru told her cupping her cheek and Kabocha nodded already with tears in her eyes from how sincere he was being.

"I love you too." Kabocha said almost inaudibly, choked up from hearing his confession After hearing her say his favorite words that she could ever utter, he began to ease inside of her. He released a shuddering breath at how incredibly warm she was. He was also glad that he took the time to prepare her because she was tight, tighter than he thought could be possible.

Kabocha refused to shed a single tear in pain, even though she was experiencing a pain like no other. She had had her skin burned off more times than she could count, and she had cried out but she never cried. She went through physical torture trials and she didn't break. The pain that she was experiencing between her legs _almost_ made her cr; the tearing of her hymen was almost her undoing. It also wasn't helping that Shikamaru was well endowed.

Once he was fully inside of her, he was struggling to stay still and not cum prematurely. He had watched her fight tears, and try to hide a flinch. She took in a deep breath and asked him to move slowly; he followed her instructions wanting to move at her pace.

"Faster." The pain quickly edged away to pleasure for Kabocha, and Shikamaru happily obliged. He rocked his hips faster but kept his thrusts gentle.

" _Harder."_ Kabocha growled, and once again Shikamaru did as she asked. He shifted his hips, pulling all the way out to slam back into her. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, securing her other leg around his waist. He watched her mouth dropped open in a mute cry, she threw her head back exposing her neck to him. The harsh thrust of his hips making her breasts bounce enticingly. She was such a beautiful sight, and it was taking everything inside of him not cum before her.

Shikamaru moved his hand away from gripping her hip to rubbing her clit. Kabocha moved her hand back to covering her mouth moaning loudly as electric currents of pleasure shot up through her torso and down into her toes making them curl. The hand that was on the floor dug further into the wood scarring it. She didn't want to lose control and scratch him by mistake, so she made sure that her hands stayed away from him.

Until, he angled her hips up to pound into her core having found the button that would make her scream: her g-spot. The hand covering her mouth left to grab his lower back. Tears blurred her vision at how good she was feeling.

"Dragons! Shikamaru, please!" Shikamaru watched her unravel completely underneath him as he groaned right along with her. However, he was doing a better job at controlling his volume.

"You will never have to beg...just tell me what you need." Shikamaru grunted as he felt his own climax coming fast.

"I...I think I'm cumming." Kabocha moaned loudly making Shikamaru smile down at her.

"Okay...cum with me, Kabocha." That was all it took, hearing him grunt her name.

"Maru-kun!" Kabocha screamed with no barrier to muffle her scream, a few tears escaping from her eyes. Shikamaru came right after, spilling deep inside making Kabocha shiver violently from the pleasant feeling of his hot seed inside of her. Her canines lengthened even further, if Shikamaru hadn't kissed her right then she would have bit him to claim him. She was tired and grateful for his unintentional blocking of her almost biting him. She still had a few things to figure out where they were concerned.

She was more emotionally tired than anything else, her eyes flutter closed in exhaustion. She didn't even notice Shikamaru pulling out of her slowly and going around the room collecting their clothes. He also collected the scattered shogi pieces, set them out on the board in a strategic manner for tomorrow's plan.

The following morning Kabocha found herself alone and covered by a blanket, her clothes in a neat pile right beside her. She sat up, ignoring the ache in between her thighs in favor of putting her clothes on... _slowly._ A note fell onto the floor after she shifted her dress into place, she picked up reading the note with a smirk.

" _I hope you don't plan on leaving again before I get back. I'll come to your village and get you back this time...no matter how much of a drag that would be. I will be returning to the village sometime tonight or even tomorrow morning. I love you._

 _Signed: Maru-kun"_

Kabocha rolled her eyes, tucking the note into her breast binder. She didn't want to leave the room and run into his parents. She wasn't in the mood to have _that talk_ today, so she held two fingers in front of her chest for the signature fire transportation jutsu. The image of the Nara shogi room blurred into the hotel room she was sharing with Kina, but upon her return she noticed she was gone. Either she returned to the village, or she spent the night in Shosha's room.

She went to the bathroom to shower and change into her new battle attire. She wore a mesh one piece leaving her legs bare under a black, silk kimono that fell off of her shoulders. The kimono was lined in gold, and the large obi was gold as well. The last item she put on before leaving was her plate shoes. They were basically just a metal plate on the bottom of her foot that was being held in place by a single gold strap.

She didn't know how her meeting was going to go, so she wanted to be prepared. Kabocha performed the hand sign again disappearing in a flurry of flames and reappearing in the office of the one person that probably despised her more than Temari.

"Good morning...Lady Tsunade."

* * *

 **Guest: Thank you for the review, beautiful guest! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I have no intentions of ever stopping this story. Your review was encouraging, I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far! Stay tuned for more Shikoba!**

 **Dani66: There's a lot going to be coming to them both! A lot of blow ups are going to happen before it even get remotely calm around here. Thanks for the review, always a pleasure to hear from you! Stay tuned!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Hey, Girl, it's great to hear from you! You witnessed the polite Kabocha; her saying she doesn't mind marrying them is just so she isn't being rude…!SPOILER ALERT! maybe not so much towards Gaara. ;) I'm ecstatic that you recognized every little change in the letters, it was so much work! :') I hope you're ready for when she sees Sasuke again...you're not gonna want to miss that.**

 **Pmann1: Thank you so much for the review! Your review literally made me smile, it's great to be back! I hope you're ready for all of the crazy confrontations! Temari will be hanging around quite a bit around here. I'll be giving a tension break for Valentine's day so don't worry. ;) Thanks again for the review, it really meant a lot! Stay tuned!**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Omg, Kitty, your long reviews give me life! Happy holidays to you too! I'm sorry to scare you, I'm never going to quit this story! I can't tell you how happy I am that I'm hitting everyone's personalities (no matter how hard they are). I could cry from how much you paid attention to the letters. Yes, your inquiry about Kabocha telling Gaara info about herself before she told Shikamaru did make sense lol. I'm so sorry about all of the coming confrontation. You'll be getting a little relief with the Valentine's Day special. !SPOILER ALERT! You will be getting a little of both of the Gaara and Shikamaru situations you mentioned. I can't wait to see what you'll say about it! I promise I won't make you wait too long again. Thank you so, so much for the review!**

 **Kayna96: Hello, Kayna! Thank you so much for the review, I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far! There's going to be a lot of fighting upon her return. Stay tuned. I can't wait to see your reactions to Tamer: Shippuden!**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review, lovely guest! Your review made me laugh (I'm a fan of cursing lol)! I hope you're as ready as I am for the coming fights !SPOILER ALERT! there's gonna be a hell of a lot of them. There's a lot to fix before everything returns to semi-normalcy. Damn right, Kabocha doesn't like Temari, and she's going to make sure that fact is known when she gets back. I can't wait to see your reactions to the future confrontations! Stay tuned!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for the review, gorgeous guest! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last thirty something chapters lol. I'm seriously glad that I'm keeping you on your toes, and that you're enjoying everything so far. Keep reviewing and stay tune for more angst, romance, and fighting! Thanks again for the review!**

 **!SPOILER ALERT! That little canoodle...is definitely coming back to haunt them. Stay tuned! ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: WOOOAHH, TEN REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! This chapter is a little short because I have an important announcement I wanted to get out to you all. Okay guys! Please leave a review on what kind of chapter you would like for the valentine's day special! You have two options to choose from either: A) Tamer AU; the AU will be a huge surprise OR B) Kabocha experiences heat on Valentine's day. I need to start working on it right away so let me know what you guys want! Please enjoy!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Zaremun, Dragon83, and Momochan19**

* * *

 **Liar, Liar**

* * *

*Kabocha POV*

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade." I was a little surprised that I was able to disarm her, judging by the way she jumped awake…

I was surrounded by the leaf's ANBU at a moment's notice, but the three cloaked men and one woman did not phase me in the slightest. I continue to stare at the now awake and pissed off looking Hokage. The hostility that the ANBU was directing at me was making my skin prickle in anticipation.

"How'd the hell did you get in here? More importantly, how did you even breach the barrier without tripping any alarms?" The woman before me bellowed, slamming her hand down on her desk. Temper, temper…

"That would be my new abilities, at which, I am not obligated to discuss with you." I knew I was treading in dangerous waters with this woman. I was essentially poking a hungry animal with a steak around my neck in reference to my blatant disregard for showing her respect. I was taking a page out of Kakashi Hatake's book: respect was earned, not given.

"Why you little brat!" Kabocha watched a vein become prominent in the older woman's forehead.

"Would you like us to detain her, Lady Tsunade?" The woman with purple hair behind me asked, and I tensed my entire body for a fight. I had no doubt that I could take the ANBU surrounding me, however, I was a little skeptical of the fiery, new Hokage in front of me.

"That would be most unwise. I am only here to say my peace, and then I will leave if your Hokage wishes." I switched to the more diplomatic route, having to bite back my ire for this woman.

"Fine. All of you out." She finally conceded after looking me over for a long moment, and during that long moment I stared her down as well.

"Yes, ma'am." The ANBU poofed away making me wave my hand in annoyance.

"Sit." She demanded, pointing to a seat in front of her desk. I didn't move at her beck and call which proved to irritate her further.

"I said sit down!" _Lady_ Tsunade was screaming once again. I only blinked at her unnecessary volume, her shouting was grating on my sensitive hearing.

"I prefer to stand, thank you. I have no intentions of taking up more of your time than necessary." I explained and her scowl remained but she nodded begrudgingly. She chose to sit down as she observed me once more.

"What is you want?" She asked tapping her fingers on her desk which was serving to also irritate me but she would never know that.

"I'm here on behalf of my coronation ceremony that is also doubling as a formal choosing of a husband for me. Invitations have been sent out all over the world, but Konoha was the only village to receive two invitations." The more I explained the more she looked puzzled...and pissed off again.

"What? Why wasn't I notified of this?" I smirked internally, it looks like my hunch was correct. I now had a leg up on my father for once.

"I am not surprised that my father didn't notify you of the coming events considering the now rocky relationship between the Lava and the Leaf." I shrugged coming forward to finally take a seat, I wanted her to relax and listen carefully. I crossed my long legs, leaning back, and placing my hands on my knees.

"I see. Who were the clans that your father chose in your absence?"

 _Check mate._

"Initially only the Hyuga clan was chosen, but my uncle was able to...extend an invitation to the Nara clan." I now had her full attention.

"Hm." She hummed, intertwining her fingers in thought. "Why wouldn't he send the Nara clan an invitation? Shikamaru Nara has been courting you for years, hasn't he? The reports that Hiruzen left say exactly that."

"Formally, no. Things are done differently in my village. He would have to go through my momma for permission, but since my momma is dead my father has taken it upon himself to choose a husband for me on a power basis. The Nara clan wouldn't provide any form of leverage for him. Originally I was to marry Sasuke Uchiha, but that fell through because of the massacre of the entire Uchiha clan. I'm positive he's leaning towards Lord Kazekage or Neji Hyuga." I explained in truth since there was no reason to lie...yet. I was also a bit perturbed that Sarutobi-sama kept a record of Shikamaru and I's relationship status.

"I would also like to know why Sarutobi-sama kept a record of the relationship that I have with Shikamaru?"

"Classified." She told me with a straight face, and I felt my indifferent mask twitch in annoyance.

"That's funny considering all of the classified information I shared with you out of the goodness of my heart. The relationship formed _by marriage_ will impact this village in an enormous way. Dealings are happening all around you, _Lady_ Tsunade, and you are none the wiser. You will either be gaining a powerful ally or making a formidable enemy-"

"Is that a threat?!"

"Call it what you will!" I bellowed in anger, smoke rising past my parted lips. ANBU had returned to the room in an instant. "I will not be interrupted again." I told her through gritted teeth, watching as as she fumed.

"You will not make passing threats to the safety of _my_ village and leave this room unscathed." She was now on her feet, and I made no move to stand to my own feet just yet. I titled my head up an inch to look at her face.

" _You_ will not make a threat to the Princess and general of another growing nation and think I will simply take it sitting down." I rose to my feet slowly, skin prickling from the tensing of everyone in the room. "I was not making a threat towards this village, it was a warning. You are surrounded by enemies, most of them are in your own village." I hissed and her eyes widened.

"What!? Who are you referring to!?"

"Classified." I told her with a vicious smirk, and the scowl on her face was deeper than any other I had seen.

"You little brat." She laughed scornfully, and I laughed as well except full of mirth.

"That may be true, but you're underestimating me, Lady Tsunade. I have lead an entire nation's military power since I was fourteen. I am first in line to lead my nation, so I know how to play this game. My country has never seen a war, however, I will lead them into war and back out if I have to. I make the same decisions you do regardless of my age." I explained and her eyes softened, confusing the hell out of me. She was looking at me in a different way; like she no longer regarded me as a threat.

"Your nothing but a child." She sighed, shaking her head with a smile. "Technically, I'm an adult now. My birthday just passed a month ago, I'm officially eighteen." She rolled her eyes at my technicality.

"Your still a child compared to my age." She huffed before assessing me once again. "I must say...out of all the things I've heard about you, you're not that far off from description minus your height. Your much taller in person." I fought the urge to roll my eyes, of course she would have heard of me.

"Mostly good things I hope, I'm not going to say 'all good things I hope' considering I've rubbed a good number of people the wrong way." I shrugged lightly.

"Kakashi Hatake is indifferent towards you...more on the not liking you. He finds you entitled and arrogant. The Hyugas find you respectful, the Naras adore you, Asuma Sarutobi finds you dangerous, and Gaara himself gave you nothing but praise." I couldn't hide my shock at her expressing the reports that were given to her about me.

"I'm surprised you told me all of that." I told her quietly.

"Yes, well, I seem to understand you somewhat now." She told me with a smirk and then looked at the Anbu surrounding me, she gave them a nod and they disappeared once more.

"Oh? I'm that easy to figure out? All that training for nothing." I said sarcastically and she laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with the results of your training. I just understand that you want Shikamaru Nara as your fiance, and you want to establish ties to the village again through me. I commend you for going to such great lengths for you and Shikamaru's happiness." I blushed, looking away with a smile. The thought of having Shikamaru as my fiance…

"Let's just say I'm a woman for young love. There's so much fighting and conniving plans, and your only here to win Shikamaru over, right?" She squinted her eyes as me, and I became serious once again. I forgoed words in favor of nodding in the affirmative.

"Then you want to make a deal of some sort, right?"

"That was the plan." I shrugged again feeling nonchalant, no longer feeling the need to pounce.

"Alright. I guess we can come to some sort of agreement. What are your terms?" I faked a sheepish look at her question.

"I'm not quite sure considering I didn't think I'd get this far." She gave me a soft smile and I grinned internally at my acting skills.

"How about I give you some terms, and we'll adjust them as we go. Does that sound alright?" I nodded, sitting the same time she did.

"I will grant you a visa to come in and out of the village, but you have to see me every time you enter and leave the village. You will also have one ANBU follow you everywhere you go unless your with Shikamaru Nara or Naruto Uzumaki. Since, I am giving you free reign I would like to do an examination on your left arm as well as watch a sparring match with a person of my choosing so that I get a feel for your abilities." I blinked feeling fury bubble in my lower stomach, however, outwardly I remained calm.

"That's very generous of you, and I will agree with all of your terms _except_ the examination of my left arm will also have conditions. You are not allowed to take any samples of _any_ kind from me or my arm. You are also to be the only one present during the examination. I will wear a hospital gown, my undergarments will stay on, and the exam is not to last longer than three minutes. I would also like a visa extended to my teammates Kanpekina Hana and Shosha Kasai, the terms that were given for my stay can also apply to them. I am okay with the sparring match except I would like it to be under an hour or until someone yields." She hummed, taking in all of what I said.

"We have an agreement." She told me, holding out her hand for me to shake and I did with my right hand. "I must say...your negotiation skills are far less aggressive than your uncle."

"He's going through a...tough time. We all are because of the passing of my momma, everyone is different." I flinched as the words passed my lips, but there was no taking them back.

"When would you like to view this sparring?" I asked trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. There was a knock at the door following my question.

"Right now." She told me with a smirk. "Come in." Lady Tsunade told the person on the other side of the door. The scent was somewhat familiar, but it was hard to place because it had been a while.

"Lady Tsunade, all of the hospital's charts have been organized like you requ- Kabocha?" I looked over my shoulder at the pink haired woman. She had grown slightly in height, and it looked like she had gained slight muscle definition. I couldn't spot anymore obvious differences, even the styling of her clothes was almost the same as three years ago.

"Ah, Sakura, right on time. I would like for you to spar with, Kabocha Kasai."

"Are you sure, M'lady?" Sakura asked with a confused scowl and I didn't contain my eye roll.

"I'm up for it if you are, Sakura." I stood to my feet again, and Lady Tsunade followed suit. I turned around fully to face her, and I watched her assess me from head to toe before she met my eyes. Her hate for me on could be seen on her face as she agreed to the spar.

"Excellent. Let's get started then." Lady Tsunade said with a easy going smile, leading both Sakura and I towards training ground three. I placed my hands in my sleeves, looking around the village to see the changes.

"This is a no holds barred fight. The only restriction being is no killing blows." Sakura nodded putting gloves out of her pouch with a determined look.

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura confirmed vocally and I just nodded. I was going over what I was going to do in my head. There were techniques that I didn't want to use because it would surely kill her, and other techniques I wanted to be kept secret in case Konoha became the enemy. I debated heavily on using my scythe, but again...didn't want to kill her.

Taijutsu it is.

"Begin!" Lady Tsunade called from across the training ground, and Sakura wasted no time in coming for me.

She moved fast, but not nearly fast enough. She came at me with her hands raised and ready to strike. I squinted my eyes slightly when she got close, she simply started throwing a flurry of punches. I dodged every single one of them, however, one strike brushed my cheek making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion. There was a stinging sensation on my check causing me to raise my hand to check and of coarse... there's blood. I looked at her hands closer seeing the outline of blue chakra. I wondered how bad it would hurt if she were to actually land a hit.

Sakura was becoming more and more frustrated since I placed my hands back in my sleeves, and continued to dodge with ease. I couldn't help but wonder if she knew any real ninjutsu now.

"Why did you even come back!?" Her question caught me off guard emotionally, but physically I continued to dodge.

"Believe it or not I have friends here, Sakura. Someone asked-"

"No you don't! Don't even say you're here for Shikamaru either because he's moved on with Temari! No one wants you here!" I blinked blandly at her accusation, I was sick of people interrupting me…

I dodged her right hook, snatching her by the wrist to yank her body against my own. _However,_ when I attempted to yank her in my direction, mind you I was using almost _all_ of my strength, she barely stumbled. Her angry scowl turned into a confident smirk making me narrow my eyes.

She reversed my hold, drawing me towards her body to land an _incredible_ punch to my entire right side. She completely decimated my ribcage on my right side. My body skipped several times across the ground, finally coming to a halt because of a large, sturdy tree. Even the tree couldn't withstand the force of my body, and toppled over from the harsh impact.

I had undergone countless months of emotional training but I was feeling complete rage and begrudging respect for the strong female. I stumbled to my feet, spitting blood onto the ground as I stood in favor of my left, uninjured side. My right lung was also punctured judging by my labored breathing.

I was indifferent towards her upon seeing her for the first time in three and a half years now I was livid. I couldn't control the fire that burned deep inside, the fire encased my entire body. It burned the beautiful silk kimono leaving behind my sleeveless mesh one piece and leather binding. The kimono was made of the finest silk instead of the flame resistant material used to create the mesh and my undergarments. My left, dragon arm was now on full display.

"This kimono was a gift." I grumbled, tearing off the remaining burning pieces of the kimono. I turned my gaze away from the remains of the kimono to look at Sakura. She was staring at me in shock...maybe disgust?

"I'm happy I took a hit...now I know what you're about. How about I show you what I'm about as well?" I grinned at her and several emotions flashed over her face, the most defining of the emotions being readiness and fear.

"Release." I held two fingers in front of my chest, holding my free hand out to my side. The tattoos on my right arm slid down into my palm to create the design needed to summon my scythe. "Aisuru Kaze." I breathed out as my scythe materialized in my hand, an additional chain was tagged onto the end now.

"I was hoping you showed your true self." She sneered at me, motioning to my scaley arm. I frowned taking deep offense considering where the arm was derived from.

"I'm gonna give you praise for that punch because of the power behind it. However, you just dug your own grave, insulting a blessing given to me by the highest being in my village. I won't hold back with you anymore."

"Good." She scoffed raising her hands for hand to hand once again. I spun Aisuru Kaze slowly after transferring him to my left hand, he was causing too much strain on my left side. I was now completely ambidextrous so using my left hand wouldn't be a problem. I was more than a little annoyed at how long it was going to take my right side to heal...maybe two hours at the most. I was sacrificing a great deal of chakra to heal that damaged parts of my body. I wouldn't be able to use any high ranking jutsus for the remainder of our fight.

"Come and get me!" She screamed in fury, and I smiled at her angry. Good. That means she was wasn't going to hold back either.

"Alright." I sprinted low to the ground, Aisuru Kaze leaving a deep scar in the Earth as he dragged by my side. She looked completely taken back by my speed, and so did Lady Tsunade. I'm assuming she thought that the injuries I sustained would slow me down.

I raised Aisuru Kaze a foot away from her, letting him tumble over my wrist for a spinning effect. She barely dodge, I slashed her right cheek making her grit her teeth and cringe. She had dodged to the left, and threw her fist forward for another powerful blow.

"I don't think so." I grinned at her letting her hit me, but by then it was too late for her to notice that I my entire body from the neck down was covered in scales. I didn't need any chakra to cover just my skin in a protective layer, but if I wanted complete protection I would have to use the scales jutsu.

Her fist crashed into my solar plexus, her hand shattering upon contact; had she not been using her full strength her hand probably would have been less damaged. She let out a shriek that left my ears ringing. She flipped over me, and I allowed it, purposely lowering Aisuru so that she could go in the direction that I came from.

I looked over my shoulder before turning around to face her. I placed my hand over my solar plexus, feeling the dents and cracks that her punch had caused. I let my scales retreat, wanting to give them time to recuperate. I was probably still going to have a bruise, a bruise that I would heal in after I was done with my shattered ribs and punctured lung.

I took shallow breaths so I wouldn't agitate my healing lung. I watched Sakura try to start healing her hand, but I didn't want that...not one bit.

She didn't know that the scars that were created by my dragging Aisuru Kaze were for a reason, and she just so happened to be standing over a crack. I directed my chakra away from healing, feeling the pain full force without my chakra there healing and numbing the pain.

"Earth style: Underground Winds jutsu!" I flashed the hand signs quickly, and raised Aisuru Kaze above my head, slamming his tip into the ground. Several currents of wind began to rise out of the scars that I had created. She let out another scream in surprise, but it was too late. The dagger like winds cut her up from the ground up. She jumped back out of the dangerous winds, which was a feat in itself considering how hard the wind was to get out of.

She was covered in shallow cuts, broken hand, and was breathing heavily. "You're letting your hate for me get the best of you." I told her quietly and she looked like she wanted to kill me...or cry. I'd prefer the former.

"Why...why did you come back…and he won't?" She asked staring at the ground, and I stared at her for the longest time before putting Aisuru Kaze away.

"Secret Ninja Art: Body Seal." Aisuru Kaze faded into my palm, the binding tattoos that previously covered my arm returned.

"I didn't want you! I w-want Sasuke!" She fell to her knees not too far from me, and I could do nothing but stare as she fell apart in front of me. "I hate you! I hate you for letting him go! I hate you because you wants you! Your a monster!" Her volume was borderline shrill, and I had to strain my hearing to comprehend what she was saying.

"Get on your feet, Sakura Haruno." I demanded and she ignored me, continuing to rant about how much she hated me. I casually walked over to her, ignoring Lady Tsunade's protests.

I snatched her up by her shirt, her feet dangling slightly in the air. "Shut up." I ground out, annoyed by her shrill cries of 'Sasuke! Sasuke!'

"He may never come back, Sakura, and that has nothing to do with me. There was nothing that could have made him stay, not even I could convince him and he's infatuated with me. There was _nothing_ that could have kept him here." I shook her slightly for good measure. She stared at me with eyes I had never seen before. I released her and she fell to her knees.

"Lady Tsunade, please take care of Sakura. If you would like me to spar with someone else I will have to politely decline. I would also like to know where the examination is to be done." I raised my voice slightly, so that she could hear me.

"No...I've seen enough." Lady Tsunade told me softly as she stared at Sakura. "The exam is to be done in room 206 at the hospital. You are welcome to go there and wait for me." She told me without looking at me, and I didn't respond. I just left her to attend to Sakura, making my way to Konoha hospital. I couldn't use the fire transportation since my chakra was being focused on healing my side again.

I made it to the hospital slower than usual, and I went straight to the exam room she described to me. I walked into the sterile room, noticing the hospital gown immediately. I sighed debating on if I really wanted to change into the gown.

It was a struggle to peel off the mesh since it was like a second skin and my side was still hurting but I managed. I left my leather binding and boy shorts on per our agreement, and sat down heavily on the hospital bed. I was so lost in thought about Sasuke, I hadn't had one thought about him since the day he left, that I hadn't heard the knock on the door.

"Kabocha?" I looked up from my hands in surprise. The Kazekage, himself, stood before me in all his glory.

"Gaara." I greeted breathlessly, and he responded with a raspy chuckle. "It is good to see you...singer." I was on my feet to meet him at the door, grasping his hands with my own and not at all surprised that his sand did not attack me.

"Your time away is certainly agreeing with you. Your voice has always been pleasant, but even more so now. Your scent is much weaker now without the Shukaku. I must admit...I miss it." I grinned at him, fighting down a blush at his blunt compliment.

"What do I smell like?" I had never bothered to ask anyone els with a heightened sense of smell, and what better person to ask than my singer.

"Cinnamon and... _heat._ However, now I only smell cinnamon." He told me gripping my hands lightly. He began to take steps towards me, making me back up and sit down on the hospital bed. He released my hands in favor of caging me in with his arms by placing his hands on either sides of my hips.

"You must be here for my coronation in a few days. How are you doing? Do you feel alright without him?" I questioned gripping the purple vest like piece that he was wearing as he stared down at my, but not by much since I was taller now.

"That is correct, I wanted to stop and visit Naruto before I checked into the Lava village. I am alright without him...sleeping is new. How have you been faring? Have you spoken with anyone?"

"I have been well. I have only spoken with the new Hokage, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru. I also have to apologize for something…" I looked away sheepishly.

"What is it?" He asked, hands twitching making his thumbs brush my gown covered hips.

"The kimono you bought for my birthday...well...it was destroyed in the heat of my anger during a sparring much that happened moments ago." I met his pretty turquoise only to see amusement.

"That is alright, I will simply buy you another." He told me simply and I tugged lightly on his vest in protest. "You don't have to do that, Gaara." He only hummed, his amused expression changing to one of concern.

"You said you spoke with Shikamaru Nara, correct?" I nodded in the affirmative, slightly confused by his change in mood.

"How did that go?" I shrugged, fighting a blush at how that conversation went. "It was fine. We're somewhat okay now."

"That's good, yet surprising to hear." He told me and I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what he was getting at.

"What would make you say that?"

"I thought you would be more angry given the kiss that they shared..."

* * *

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Hey, Girl! If that gave you a heart attack I can't wait to see what you have to say about the bomb Gaara just dropped! He'll be getting more than a cold shoulder next chapter! I'm also happy that I did the smut justice. I have done smut before of varying degrees, so I fought really hard with myself on how to handle their smut scene. I guess I was a little inspired by Sasuke's outfit, you made a valid point. He'll be back, and I'm positive you'll be shocked on the why! Thank you so much for the review, always a pleasure!**

 **Guest: YES SHE IS, MY LOVELY GUEST! Thank you for the review! This chapter is actually in the middle of summer! (You're very perceptive to think about her mating pattern;) HOWEVER, when Kabocha goes into heat, it will be nothing like the tame smut of last chapter. You were definitely not reaching, you made a valid assumption. Also, if they had sex and she's in heat, she is definitely getting pregnant! There is no way around that, but she still has a lot of fighting so not just yet! Thanks again for the review, stay tuned!**

 **Guest: Hello there marvelous guest! I'm excited that your loving the story so far! Thank you so, so much for the encouraging review! Stay tuned for more Shikoba!**

 **Guest: Hellooo charming guest! You hit the nail on the head with your review! He will be getting more than the silent treatment in this next chapter! There will be a lot of reactions going around, so I hope you're ready for them. Shika will be finding out what he is VERY soon! Thanks so much for the review, I hope you're ready for more drama!**

 **LAWDgivemestrength: Hey..Lawd! Lmao I debated on how to shorten your name. Thank you so, so much for the review! !SPOILER ALERT! She was actually going to stay buuuuut the next chapter will show if she's going to or not. Your idea about her running after our Shika is an amazing one...one that I wished I considered before writing this chapter. I don't know where I would put her actually lol. It was something that I made Kabocha understand that he had to defeat Hidan and Kakuzu on his own. I am so happy that you mentioned Tsuyoi and their mother! Everything will be coming to light REALLY SOON! Thanks again for the review!**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Hey, Kitty! OMG, I'm so sorry I hope I didn't scare you off! Please take all the time you need lol. I still super appreciate your review even though it was only a few words. I hope to see your review for this chapter because shit is about to hit the fan!**

 **NixieNaajix: What's up, Nix! I hope I didn't scare ya' with my absence. Don't worry we will be returning to our regular scheduled updates. Always a pleasure to hear your thoughts on a chapter! Things got cleared and noooow they're blurred again! You're definitely going to get sassy pumpkin, but not in the way everyone wants! I am also ecstatic that you enjoyed their smut scene! Super hard to write on my part if I'm being honest, I just wanted to do it right! I can't wait to see your review for this chapter!**

 **Guest: Hello my gorgeous guest! I hope you enjoyed the meeting with Tsunade! Butts are definitely going to get kicked next chapter. Stay tuned and thank you so much for the review!**

 **Guest: Hello my beautiful guest! You just gave me an idea for next chapter since you brought up what incident was Maru-kun's mom talking about. It was definitely a serious one, and I will be bringing it up next chapter. He is definitely down playing her anger and frustration, but next chapter he will see that she means business! Stay tuned and thank you so, so much for the review!**

 **Guest: Hey there my delightful guest, thank you so much for the review! I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far! Stay tuned for more Shikoba!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: ME OH MYYY! FIFTEEN REVIEWS! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MY LOVELIES! Y'all really slayed me with your reviews for chapter thirty-four, I was loving your responses to the bomb that Gaara dropped at the end leaving a nasty cliff hanger! Lol. I love you guys! I hope you all enjoy this special, OPTION A was the winner by two votes! This AU is if Kabocha's mother was still alive (along with a few others) and found out about Shikamaru kissing Temari. Thanks so much y'all!**

 **Thank you for the follow and/or favorite: Crossdresser123 and LilyPot16**

 **Special thank you for following me personally as an author: LilyPot16**

* * *

 _ **AU: If They Were Here**_

* * *

*Normal POV*

"You're seriously okay with this?" Naruto asked Shikamaru as they stood outside in the beautiful garden outside of the ceremony.

"What choice do I have...this is what she chose?" Shikamaru sighed, swirling the sparkling liquid in the fancy champagne flute that was rimmed in gold, it had been offered to him by one of the many servants running around. Lord Jun had really gone all out for his only daughter's wedding.

"You can stand up and tell her you choose her. Don't let her marry him. I like him a lot, and he's one of my best friends but you two are meant for each other."

"Look, Naruto-" Shikamaru sighed, but was cut off by Kabocha's mother.

"Naruto, what did I say about alcohol before the reception. You two should be inside, the ceremony is about to start." Kiriena reprimanded her adopted son, making him the second to youngest. The orange haired, ice blue eyed five year old on her hip was the youngest out of her children: Bakudai.

"Naru-nii!" The little boy cheered, reaching for him. Naruto grinned taking the little boy while sheepishly looking at his surrogate mother. Kireina took the flute of champagne he was holding, downed it, and placed it on the tray of a passing servant.

"Get inside you three." She said cutting her eyes to Shikamaru, unknowing to them that she had heard their conversation. She wouldn't stand for any interruptions during this ceremony.

"Yes ma'am." The two males muttered while Bakudai chattered excitedly about the passing butterflies. They went inside leaving Kiriena alone in the beautiful garden. She had worked tirelessly to make her daughter's wedding dreams a reality. The theme they had chosen together was blush pink, dark navy blue, and gold. It was a magnificent combination; especially in the garden where she oversaw every single flower that was placed.

Kireina made sure the very last guest was seat, making a point to greet and thank everyone for coming. She made her way on the outskirts of all of the seats, she didn't want anyone walking down that aisle besides Kabocha.

"You did such a marvelous job." Mikoto grinned at her friend, standing up to hug the raven haired woman.

"Thank you. It certainly wasn't easy." Kiriena gave a soft laugh before greeting Fugaku who greeted her back kindly.

"I will talk to you at the reception, the ceremony is about to start." She whispered to Mikoto who nodded along with Fugaku. Kiriena glided to the front row, quickly greeting Sasuke and her eldest son's husband, Itachi. She took her place in the first row, the seat second closest to the aisle.

"You've outdone yourself, love." Gorudo whispered to her, but stayed facing forward. Hikari gagged quietly with a smile. Kiriena smiled to herself as well, choosing not to respond upon hearing the violins.

Everyone stood to their feet, turning to face the back. Kabocha Kasai stood beside her father, holding onto his arm lightly.

She was a vision in her traditional wedding kimono.

The pure white kimono lined with dark navy blue making her orange hair stand out even more. The obi around her kimono a shiny gold like the gold ornaments scattered throughout her refined curls that hung down to her lower back. Her usual mane of wild curls had been curled individual so that her hair wasn't mane like. All of her hair was pushed back with a golden head piece that complimented the rest of her wedding garb.

The soft melody played as Jun led Kabocha down the silk covered aisle masking the tense atmosphere around them.

"You are making the right choice." Jun told her with a smile. "That boy was not in your league to begin with." He continued to smile to keep up appearances as they neared her groom who was also wearing the traditional men's kimono.

"A choice that momma helped me make...not you." Kabocha smiled gently at her groom, refusing to have an argument as she was walking down the aisle.

"Be that as it may...you are still marrying one of the men that I had in mind." Kabocha chose to stay silent. "You are beautiful and powerful. You deserve someone of your caliber." He told her just as they made it to her groom. He handed her off to him, kissing her cheek before placing her hand into her groom's.

Kabocha's smile had left, but returned as soon as she looked at her stunning groom. He smiled back at her gently, smoothing a stray curl with his free hand.

"You are magnificent." Gaara told her with a breathtaking smile. Kabocha blushed under his intentions as the violins stopped and the wedding officiator told them all to be seated. The couple turning to face the man who would be making them man and wife under the arch crafted of vines and flowers.

Kabocha barely heard anything as she gazed at the beautiful water oasis with floating flowers behind him, until she heard you may kiss the bride.

She turned to face him, placing her arms around his neck and lacing one of her hand's fingers through his red hair. He placed one of his hands on her hips, the other hand falling to her lower back. He pulled her into a sweet, soft kiss drawing it out for as long as possible. He was the first to pull away, leaving her in a blissful daze. Their first kiss ever just so happened to be their first kiss as man and wife.

The reception was everything that Kabocha could have dreamed of as well and she made sure to thank her lovely mother.

"Momma…"

"You don't have to say anything, my sweet." Kiriena told her only daughter, cupping her beautiful face making her grin. "You are so stunning...go and enjoy yourself. I have to go find your terrorist of a brother." Kabocha let out a loud laugh upon hearing that because as soon as she said that she could hear Bakudai making a commotion. Kireina breezed away to go retrieve her youngest.

"You know she's right...you're absolutely stunning." Kabocha stiffend slightly before turning to look at Shikamaru.

"Thank you...I'm glad you're here. Did Shikaku-sama and Yoshino-kaa make it?" Kabocha asked him conversationally and he nodded, placing his hands casually into his pockets.

"Yeah they're over there." Kabocha looked behind her to the left to see his parents talking with the Hinata's parents not too far from Itachi and Tsuyoi, who were standing intimately close and sharing secret smiles.

"Hm. I'm glad they could make it as well." Kabocha reiterated, not really wanting to spend too much time talking with him.

"Yeah, they wanted to make sure they were here for your big day. We still love you, you know…" Kabocha could hear the 'I' in that 'we still love you.'

"I will always care for the Nara clan." Kabocha made sure to be assertive when referring to his clan and not just him.

"Listen...I just-"

"There's my beautiful new sister!" Kankuro cut in swooping around to stand at her side, grinning in his suit sans face paint.

"Big brother, you look great without your face paint." Kabocha teased making him roll his eyes, not failing to notice Shikamaru's tense demeanor.

"I'm great with or without it." Kankuro sniffed, knocking his shoulder into hers. Kabocha knocked him back a little harder making him stumble slightly and her bellow out a laugh.

"Come save your husband from a drinking contest with Shosha, Naruto, and your cousins." Kankuro gestured over his shoulder, and Kabocha couldn't resist looking over her shoulder to look at her husband and family. Gaara was sporting a very light blush, she was guessing from the amount of alcohol he consumed.

"It is time for our first dance." Kabocha mused to herself watching them drink and Temari scold them all for getting drunk. She turned back to Shikamaru with a calm, yet strained smile. "Just in case I don't get to speak with you again, take care of yourself."

Kankuro looked in between the former lovers with concentration. Shikamaru was standing more at attention sporting a frown, and Kabocha was smiling somewhat sweetly at him.

"Yeah...you too." Shikamaru said fighting the urge to reach out and touch her. Kabocha didn't feel any urge to touch him or even continue to speak with him. She turned away, smile falling away as she led Kankuro towards their drinking table.

"Gaara…" Kabocha said lightly watching her groom look at her with a growing smile. Kabocha blushed again under his intense look, reaching her hand out for him to take. "Come dance with your wife."

He took her hand easily, listening to her family protest loudly until Temari cut in.

"You two are so cute." Temari sighed with a hand over her heart making Kabocha bristle. Gaara immediately gripped her hand, not wanting to have to hold his wife back in her lovely kimono. Kabocha watched her with sharp golden eyes, trying to discern if she was being honest or spiteful.

"Thank you." Kabocha finally spoke making everyone let out a breath of relief. She was sure that she was being honest because of her calm heartbeat. Temari smiled at her and Kabocha returned it before guiding Gaara to the dance floor under the hundreds of little lights and greenery also set up by her mother.

"You really are something." Gaara told Kabocha gently as he swayed them softly. Kabocha sighed in bliss as he held her a little closer against his hard body.

"I could say the same for you Gaara no Sabaku. If you think I'm something now, just wait until our honeymoon." Kabocha winked at him secretly making him smirk at her, his hand dipping a little lower on her back. They had practiced her dance beforehand, and the placement of his hands had always been modest. He was treading in dangerous waters with how close his hand was to her ass.

"The honeymoon is more so going to be in _your_ favor." Gaara rasped in her ear making her shiver almost visibly. Gaara tucked his head where her neck met his shoulder, making her shiver come back.

Their conversation going completely unnoticed by the occupants of the room. Kina smiled softly watching her sister-in-law dance with her husband. She leaned into Shosha as they watched them flirt discreetly with each other. She couldn't be more happy that Kiriena had talked her into choosing someone else to marry other than Shikamaru because of his indiscretion.

Kina glanced around the room noticing Sakura and Sasuke talking with Sai and Ino. Neji and Tenten also weren't too far away except TenTen was blushing while speaking to Hinata's mother and father. Itachi and Tsuyoi were speaking with Fugaku and Mikoto while Gorudo and Jun listened. Naruto was trying to convince Hinata to dance much to Shino and Kiba's amusement. Choji was still participating in the drinking game that Gin initiated while Mae watched Gin adoringly. Lee and Hikari stood on the sidelines cheering loudly for Choji. Kiriena was standing speaking to Yoshino, Kiba's mother, Choji's mother, Sakura's mother, and Ino's mother.

She finally spotted Shikamaru sitting alone by choice instead of by seating arrangement. He sat watching her dance with Gaara, masking a look of heartbreak quite well. She was the head of the torture division in the lava vision for a reason, she was able to read people very well.

"Mind your business, Ki." Shosha hung on her shoulders having given up the drinking game. Kina was just about to approach Shikamaru when Shosha spotted her moving towards him.

"Tch. You mind your business, he looks…"

"Sad." The couple jumped to engrossed in looking at Shikamaru to notice Gaara standing behind them.

"Right…" Kina agreed, turning to look at her brother-in-law. He blinked in an indifferent manner, both Kina and Shosha looked from him to Shikamaru.

"It can not be helped, Kabocha really is special. I would choose her every time, I couldn't be more grateful that she chose me." Gaara told his new family members, and Kina awwe'd loudly while Shosha smirked.

"I came over to inform you that we will be departing now for our honeymoon." Shosha gagged thinking about his little sister's honeymoon, Kina grinned like a maniac thinking about the same thing.

"Well, you two have fun-!"

"Not too much fun!" Naruto slurred slightly with a blush, one of his arms around Hinata and the other around Kabocha as he approached them.

"I went to tell my family that we are leaving now. Are you ready to go?" Kabocha asked still underneath Naruto's arm.

"Yes, wife." Gaara held his hand out to his blushing bride, literally blushing. Kabocha took his hand, interlacing their fingers tightly.

"They're precious!" Ino cooed coming over with Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai to bid them farewell.

"I would say bring back a cooking grandchild, but your cycle isn't for another few months." Kabocha felt like she was going to pass out at the mention of her heat cycle by her mother.

"By the dragons, do you have to be so crass, mother?" Kabocha covered her face with her free hand.

"I want grandbabies." Kiriena said simply, bumping her hip against Gorudo's.

"She's a little young for motherhood." Hikari grumbled, also coming to bid the couple farewell.

"Uncle, I'm twenty not twelve." Kabocha rolled her eyes with a grin at her overprotective uncle.

"I think nieces and nephews would be nice. What say you, Itachi?" Tsuyoi asked his husband with a coy smirk.

"I'm inclined to agree." Itachi affirmed while tapping Kabocha's forehead.

"Alright, enough about babies. We'll get to it eventually-"

"Eventually sounds mighty long." Kiriena cut in, shooting her daughter a look.

"It won't be long, mother. I give you my word." Gaara told his mother-in-law with a small yet serious smile. Kabocha turned bright red at his confirmation.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Kiriena grinned at her new son-in-law patting his cheek before turning towards the sounds of her youngest. "You two enjoy yourselves. Don't forget to write me. You won't be seeing you that often anymore, with you staying in Suna and all." Kiriena reminded over her shoulder before she went off to take Bakudai from her husband.

"Come." Gaara tugged lightly on her hand, guiding her in the direction of the exit. The couple exited the building waving to everyone and thanking them for coming.

Kabocha made sure to look at every single face, and when she finally spotted Shikamaru her smile dropped just a little bit. He stood with one of his hands in pockets, the other waving slightly. Temari wasn't standing that far from him, and in that moment she felt that she really did make the right choice...because of her mother.

* * *

Kabocha had never really seduced anyone before. Well, outside of seducing men out on a mission. She had done that more times than she could count… a fact that she wasn't that proud of.

However, this situation was completely different. She thought Shikamaru was going to be her first and last. Now, she was in a hotel bathroom trying to come up with a plan to approach her husband. She didn't know what he liked. Did he like aggressive or soft females? Did he like silk? Lingerie? She knew her scent was something he enjoyed, so she made a point to put on her body oil and wash her hair. She also hoped that he liked hairless women because she was as bald as they came because of her bloodline trait even the males in her family were hairless...much like a lizard.

Kabocha sat on the toilet lid for another twenty minutes in nothing but a pair of white lace panties before she came to a decision.

She put on a robe over her body, forcing her psyche to relax. It wasn't like Gaara found her unappealing. Right?

"Gaara-" Kabocha swung the door open to the bathroom and paused upon seeing her red headed, shirtless husband. Her mouth going dry upon seeing him so casually sitting on the edge of the bed, none the wiser to her dark thoughts.

"Are you alright-" Gaara couldn't even finish his thoughts before he was pushed forcefully onto his back. He grunted from how hard Kabocha hit his body, his hands going to her hips on instinct.

"I'm just fine, Gaara- _sama_." Kabocha's silky accent taking on a new tone, Gaara shivered violently at her using his title.

"Kabocha…" He rapsed deeper than usual after hearing her say his title and the feel of her skimpy panties brushing against his crotch. He could already feel his cock coming to life underneath her, and she more than likely could feel it as well. However, she was giving no objections. "You don't have to do this-"

"You're right...I don't _have_ to do anything. I _want_ you, Gaara no Sabaku." Kabocha raised grinding her hips brutally against his own making Gaara tilt his head back exposing his neck to her. She began to salivate at the sight of his smooth neck.

"I'm also going to mate you, tonight. If would allow me the honor, Gaara." Kabocha asked a little shy now that she was having to ask him to be her mate. It was tradition for her kind after all, and since he was her husband now she had no intentions of leaving him. Mates were to death, it was a bond that overrides even the tamer bond. She explained it to him in detail, having stopped her hip motions.

"Do I get to do the same to you?" Gaara questioned glancing at her neck. Kabocha blushed darker not having expected that question at all.

"I mean...if you want-"

"I want to." Gaara cut off her hesitant response, Kabocha watching his eyes darken while he stared at the junction where her neck met her shoulder. Heat racked her body at the thought of him biting her because he wanted to be with her until death. He understood what the bite meant and accepted it wholeheartedly.

"Then let us begin the mating." Kabocha grinned down at her husband with a bright blush, feeling her canines lengthen.

* * *

"Kabocha, you know you shouldn't go out there in your condition!" Kankuro reached for Kabocha for a third time, and Kabocha smacked his hands away. Gaara had left to handle a problem, and told Kankuro to keep Kabocha at home.

"I'm pregnant, you neanderthal, not handicapped."

"Aren't they the same thing." Kabocha gave him a withering glare, making him back up at her heated gaze.

"You and I both know that I'm capable of protecting myself and the twins." Kabocha slid her feet into her flats by the door feeling Kankuro hovering behind her.

"You're so sure that they're twins." Kankuro laughed making Kabocha roll her eyes with a smile.

"I can hear their heartbeats, remember, Kankuro." Kabocha didn't bother putting her hand on the door knob, she did the hand sign for the fire transportation jutsu.

"Wait! Can't you walk or something! You might use up all of your chakra-!"

"Relax, Kankuro. Walking will take too long, I'm only three months along. Stay here and look after Kasai and Daichi."

"More like six months along…" Kabocha glared at him again, and Kankuro looked away whistling to himself. The fire engulfed her body, transporting her to where she knew her husband would be. She was a few feet away from the violent sandstorm, and she knew that he had entered to go straight to the source.

"M'lady! Please get back! You shouldn't be out in your con-"

"If you say in my condition I will toss you into the sandstorm." Kabocha seethed quietly at one of the many Suna shinobi. All of them stopped their protests to her being there immediately.

"How long has he been in this storm?" Kabocha asked not at all bothered by the gritty sand and howling winds like the other native Suna shinobi. They looked at her in awe, amazed at her powerful fondation. All of Suna was aware of what their fiery Lady was capable of and what exactly was her bloodline trait. Kabocha wasn't aware that they revered her in such high regard, sure she knew they respected her to some degree because she was their Kazekage's wife, but she would never truly know just how much they loved her.

"Not long, M'lady." Baki spoke up from right behind her, placing one of his hands on her back just in case she need support… since she would never outright ask for it. This was Kabocha's third pregnancy, so Baki was well aware just how stubborn she could be when it came to doing things on her own.

"Hm." Kabocha hummed as the sand stopped abruptly revealing her redheaded husband and...a small child that couldn't have been older than their first born: Kasai. "My singer… I take it the child was the cause of the sand storm." Kabocha looked closely at the tear stained child. She heard him grunt in affirmation even from this distance.

"We will be taking him home with us." Gaara said and the small boy flinched upon seeing Kabocha's unwavering form. He tensed up under Gaara's soft touch. A gentle smile broke out on Kabocha's face easing the child.

"My name is Kabocha Sabaku, and the man that helped is my husband. What is your name?" Kabocha spoke gently to the child, getting to her knees with help from Baki as they approached.

"My n-name...my name is Shinki." Kabocha cupped Shinki's face, rubbing her thumbs over the tear tracks on his face.

"Am I to assume that he will be staying with us...permanently." She listened to Shinki's breath hitch at her question.

"That may be the case." Gaara mused watching the love of his life coddle the boy as if he didn't just cause a sandstorm.

"That means your going to be a big brother, Shinki." Kabocha grinned at Shinki making him blush under her maternal ministrations. She stood to her feet with both Gaara and Baki's assistance. "Come." She held out her hand to Shinki, giving him the choice to either hold her hand or ignore it...he took her hand without another thought.

* * *

"Aniki! Aniki!" A chorus of voice called out to Shinki as he prepared to leave with his father, his sensei, and his team. He turned around, now twelve years old, to look at his four siblings ranging in various ages. Kasai being eleven, Daichi being ten, and Yasai and Suna being six.

They were a gaggle of different features which wasn't surprising considering how different Gaara and Kabocha looked from their siblings. Shinki had brown hair and green eyes, Suna had brown hair as well except his eyes were just like Gaara's. Kasai and Yasai had golden eyes, and carried their mother's bloodline trait; however, they had not found their tamers yet. Yasai was the only girl and only one of the siblings with orange hair, Kasai's hair was just as red as Gaara's. Daichi's hair was raven black like Tsuyoi and Kiriena's, his eyes the same ice blue color as well. He carried the shadow kekkei genkai.

Kabocha was just now walking up to her five children with a fond smile as Kasai, Daichi, Yasai, and Suna called out to Shinki.

"You'll bring me back something cool, won't you big brother?!" Daichi clapped his hands together with a grin that was far too similar to the one she would wear when trying to get Gaara to do something he didn't want to.

"Of coarse." Shinki answered back simply.

"You're going to win, right Shin-nii!?" Yasai beamed up at her idol and big brother. Shinki nodded at her with a small smile surprising his teammates and sensei. He was always so serious around them and during training, only smirking in victory.

"Those other genin don't stand a chance." Kasai scoffed, smirking at his older brother. Kasai also possessed the ability to use sand along with Suna. Three out of five of Gaara's children being able to use sand pleased the council so much, which in turn pissed Kabocha off. Especially, since they were also aware that Kasai also had her bloodline trait… he was a powerhouse in the making.

"When will you and daddy be back, Aniki?" Suna blinked his large turquoise eyes, not wanting his brother to leave. He was extremely close to Shinki because of his shy nature, Shinki was also the calmest out of the five children so Suna was drawn to him.

"Calm down, Suna. Shinki will be back before you know it. The chunin exams are very serious." Kabocha explained to her youngest.

"That's right, Suna. We will be back very soon. Be good for your mother." Gaara kneeled down to smile at his youngest so that he wouldn't cry. Suna's emotions were attached to his sand, more so than when Gaara was a child.

"It's time for you all to go." Kabocha told them, not wanting to upset Suna any further. "Be careful. All of you will do well. It was a breeze when we took them." Kabocha grinned at Gaara's scoff.

"We will mother." Shinki responded right before Gaara, his teammates responding with, "we will, M'lady."

"There was a large scale invasion going on during that time." Kabocha shrugged, her grin never leaving. In fact, it became even bigger at the mention of the invasion.

"That was the fun part." Kabocha cooed at him making Gaara shake his head, he stood to his feet and pulled her into a soft kiss. All of the kids groaned in disgust minus Suna and Shinki.

"Hopefully everything goes well. If not...I will be on call." Kabocha told him making everyone shiver at her warning. She was still a powerful shinobi that spent half of her time commanding Suna jounin since Baki was now a fulltime council member. "I mean it, Gaara."

"I know you do." Gaara chuckled, kissing her again before departing. He looked one more time at his frantically waving children sans Suna who was on Kabocha's hip. His perfect family that he never even dreamed of. He looked over at Shinki watching as he tried not to glance behind him to look at his mother and siblings.

All five of his children were perfect, and so was his beautiful wife.

Perfect, indeed.

* * *

 **Deviliciouskitty: Heyyy, Kitty! I'm so relieved that I didn't scare you away, I was so worried that my smut was too much (I've done SUPER heavy smut so I was controlling myself lol). The fight scene, however, I was sad about because it had to be cut short. There will be more fighting to come after the special, so that's the only reason I'm not crying over it. I'm happy that her growth is visible! Gaara will always be a delicious treat when he makes an appearance (I'm really wishing he won the contest I put out)! Thank you so much for the review, and for casting a vote!**

 **NixieNaajix: Hey Nix, always a pleasure to hear from you! I totally get what your saying in regards to wanting the heat scene to be incorporated in the main plot. I was hoping the votes would swing for the AU. I'm currently typing review responses, so I'm not sure which chapter option I have typed yet lol. I actually wished I had thought of putting the heat in the main plot before I gave it as an option! I love me some Gaara, and we will be learning a lot more about all of Kabocha, especially her arm, next real chapter. I'm just cried a little right now because you called me Jackie lmao! Most people assume I'm a man and call me Jack but I am indeed a woman! Thank you so much for your enlightening and encouraging review, I can't wait to see your response to whatever**

 **EncyclopediaBrittanica: Omg welcome back, Britt! Have fun binging on the last twenty-one chapters!? Let me know what you think of all of the drama you missed. Thank you so much for the emotionally manipulating genius compliment lmao! ;) I really do try to make my readers feel something. You came back just in time for that little cliffy! ;) Great hearing from you, thanks so much for the review!**

 **Nakitajean: Hello there, Nakita! I really don't know, you'll have to stick around and find out. ;) I'm just kidding I wouldn't do that to you lmao. This is a Shikoba story afterall, they will endure all trials (even though it may get really hard for them sometimes). I'm so happy that Shikoba is goals worthy! Thank you so, so much for the review!**

 **Pmann1: Hey there, Pmann! I think everyone was expecting Kabocha to blow a gasket, however, the death of Asuma really made her hold back. Nothing is going to stop her rage next chapter! Everyone is going to get a piece of the ass whooping she's going to be handing out! Thank you so much, that smut really took a lot out of me lmao! I was so worried I wasn't making it believable. I definitely know what you mean in regards to no cheating just give him a beating lol. I will deliver the intensity and feels just for you! Thank you so much for your encouraging review, great feedback, and vote for Valentine's day vote!**

 **Saniyahlynn2004: Hello Saniyah! I promise Kabocha WILL NOT be getting pregnant anytime soon! She fights way too much, and too much is about to happen for her to be pregnant. I also cringe when pregnancies are added too early in a story, but never fear our little pumpkin isn't going to get pregnant. We've got a war and then some to get through AND her choosing a husband so a wedding too. Thank you so, soo much for your review! I can't wait to see your response to the future events!**

 **CrazyDevilGirl: Hey Girl, always a pleasure to hear from you! I can feel your outrage from here! I will be patiently waiting for your response to Kabocha confronting Shikamaru and Temari. I also don't think you're crazy lmao. Your reactions actually mirror my real life reactions lol. Thank you so much for your vote, it is actually the vote that broke the tie! Don't lose all hope just yet! ;) !SPOILER ALERT! Redemption to come...soon. You have a nice day too!**

 **Guest: Hello lovely guest! Yes, Shikamaru may be a genius, but apparently not when it comes to relationships. Your little rant about having Kabocha go kiss someone else to see if he likes it hmmm...don't give me any ideas! ;) Your review was actually really enlightening in regards to what Kabocha should do and about her husband ceremony. Thank you so, so much for your review and for giving a vote! Can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **Dani66: What's up, Dani! I know you're ready for Kabocha to go on a killing spree, can't even blame you! You're definitely right, it's going to take A LOT for him to make it up to her. A HELL of a lot! I hope you're ready for the next real chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the little special!**

 **Guest: Hello beautiful guest! !SPOILER ALERT! Shikamaru definitely didn't think she was going to find out! If he had known he would have told her before anyone else. You are correct to envision disaster on the horizon. That is a great question! YES, the rookie nine, team guy, and Gaara's siblings are invited to the ceremony. However, only select members are invited like Ino and Sakura are not invited. You are correct again about Sasuke's promise, man you're on a role! I hope you. Are. READY!**

 **Guest: Hello gorgeous guest! Literally in tears over here, thank you so much for saying that. You didn't say much, but such a powerful little review! Thank you so, so much for your review and vote! Hope to hear from you again!**

 **LAWDgivemestrength: What's up, LAWD! Yes, they shared a little smooch! Or maybe more…*gasp*! You'll have to stick around to see the reactions! Mmmwwhahaha! Oh! Thanks for your review too lol.**

 **Guest: Hello charming guest! I'm soooo happy that you're just as hurt as Kabocha...wait that came out wrong! I don't mean that I like hurting you lmao. I hope you get what I'm saying! Yeah, Shikamaru has certainly changed from the boy that would pull Naruto away to the man kissing other women. Great question! No, she does NOT have to be with her tamer! I really appreciated your review! Thank you so much for it and your vote! Can't wait to see your response to her reaction and the ceremony!**

 **Guest: Hello precious guest! Trust me you're not going to want to miss the next real chapter! It's going to be the best to date, and you're damn right he's rude! Thank you so, so much for the review and the vote! Stay tuned!**

 **Mangafreak1997: OH MY GOD, IT'S GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK! I'm really appreciating your multiple reviews right now lol. I'm also loving your reaction to the smut! I was literally so worried I didn't do their first time justice. I was actually going to have her go up against Kakashi, but I decided to get the Sakura encounter out of the way. We've got bigger fish to fry afterall. Their relationship is definitely going to go backwards, in a good way now. I LOVE throwing in Gaara because as everyone is aware of I am superfan of Gaara. !SPOILER ALERT! He might just get himself a little taste of pumpkin spice! ;) Thank you so, so much for your reviews, I have really missed them! Can't wait to see your reaction to the V-Day special!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! Stay tuned!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey everyone! We're coming in hot with TWELVE REVIEWS! You all know the drill; a new chapter every two weeks! I'm going to try and keep it that way, buuuut recently I'm having to build a design resume on my free time instead of writing (which sucks). However, I'm still going to post chapters just sporadically sometimes lol. I'm also sorry that this is so short; I'll make sure the next one is a lot longer! I hope you're all ready for this!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Thunderingfang, lette4127, 0st, agapoulasGR, .hyugaclangirl, Just2aw3s0me, and CrazyChiika**

 **Special thank you for favoriting and/or following me as an author: Thunderingfang, .hyugaclangirl, and Pmann1**

* * *

 _ **Holy Shit**_

* * *

*Kabocha POV*

Once…

Twice…

I don't know how many times I blinked staring at my singer as he attempted to speak to me. Everything was extremely muffled, it sounded like he was speaking to me under water.

Kissed.

They had shared a kiss.

Kiss.

 _ **KILL.**_

I twitched violently, standing swiftly to my feet as I felt something snap inside of me. Gaara took one small step back, bringing his hands up to my waist to steady me...as if I would need it. I calmly brushed his nice hands away, and snatched the hospital gown off of my body.

I missed the widening of Gaara's eyes as he took another three steps away from me to appraise me in both fascination and worry. I stood before him in my leather breast binder and boy shorts uncaring for his roaming eyes.

"Kabocha...what are you doing?" Gaara rasped deeper than moments before, and I was glad I could finally hear him again.

"I'm leaving and I didn't want to leave in my hospital gown so I took it off." I told him simply as I glided over to my mesh one piece. I snatched the one piece off of the hanger, turning back to him as I began shimming back into it as gracefully as I could.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before saying, "I can see that. What I want to know is why are you leaving. Lady Tsunade has not yet examined you."

I stretched my arms up before bending over to touch my toes and simultaneously strap my shoes back on. I snapped back to attention to look into his pretty eyes. "There is no longer a need for her to examine me. Our deal is now null and void since new information has surfaced." I left the room with him hot on my heels.

"New information? Are you referring to what I said about-"

"Correct." I cut him off not wanting to hear it again. The only time I wanted to hear it again was in the form of a wheeze while I choked the life out of-

"Kabocha." Gaara grabbed my left hand, startling me considering everyone was usually very aware of the scales and didn't want to touch them. I halted my long strides, giving him my full attention at the hospital exit.

"What exactly are you going to do, hm? Burn this village to the ground? Kill my sister? Kill your tamer?" I pursed my lips, staring at Gaara's furrowed non existent eyebrows.

"All of that sounds like a great start. However, during my time away I've learned that my kind isn't able to kill their tamers. Also, I'm not sure what would happen if my tamer were to die… it's been a well kept secret of my village of what would happen if a tamer were to die before their Nagaraku." I lowered my gaze to his eyes to see that he was staring and listening intently to me. He started to rub my hand gently making me shudder and pull my hand away and rest it on his arm.

"Come home with me." I blushed brightly, snatching my hand away to cover some of my face. What the Kami did he mean 'come home with him'.

"W-what?" I stuttered hating myself for how I was reacting to just a simple statement.

"Come home with me to your village. You can avoid all of this confrontation and heart ache if you would just come home with me. Your coronation and husband ceremony is in two days." I let out a breath in anger at the word avoid, all embarrassment evaporating like steam in the atmosphere.

"I will not avoid a thing. They brought this upon themselves." I almost growled, but realized that I wasn't angry at Gaara.

"I do not want you hurt...physically or otherwise." He told me simply and I blinked at his blank face. However, I could see the light concern he had for me in his eyes.

"This was always going to end with me being hurt." I told him with a sad smile, and I wanted to sound reassuring but that statement definitely didn't reassure him. I cupped one side of his face using my left hand, I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his cheek. I wasn't at all surprised that his sand allowed my affection now. It was a kiss of appreciation; I felt his body tense up slightly then relax.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get your _disgusting_ hand off of my little brother!?" I pulled away slowly, not turning to face the voice that I hadn't heard in quite some time. _However,_ I would know that annoying voice anywhere.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye before turning to face her. How convenient that Shikamaru was by her side, and how inconvenient that Naruto and Kankuro was with them as well. I would need to rethink my strategy.

"K-Kabocha…" Naruto called out to me, and I shifted my gaze to look at my...brother. He was much taller; we were probably the same height which was new for me considering I had always been taller.

"Correct, Naru-nii." The affectionate name came out of my mouth without a thought. He looked a bit roughed up along with Shikamaru. Temari and Kankuro were staring at me like I was some new found species until Kankuro let out a whistle.

"I've always thought you were attractive but damn."

"Kankuro."

"Watch it."

"That's my sister!"

All three of the men around spoke at once making me roll my eyes. I was a little surprised that Gaara even said anything let alone Shikamaru.

"I'm just saying." Kankuro said with a laugh, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you, Kankuro." I shook my head with a smile turning my smile to Naruto. I continued to ignore the looks I was receiving from Shikamaru. I knew he had seen the kiss I had given Gaara, but I'm sure it was nothing compared to the kiss he shared with Temari. I twitched internally at the thought.

"How are you- umph!" I caught Naruto in my arms, but the rest of my body wasn't ready for his assault. I corrected our fall, so that he wouldn't get hurt and I wouldn't hit my head. I landed heavily on my ass with a loud grunt.

"Naruto." I heard Shikamaru say in an annoyed tone, while Kankuro laughed and Gaara smiled. I didn't know what Temari was doing, and I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted making me blink at how close his face was to my own. My eyes almost crossed to focus on his face.

"Back up, Naruto!" I could hear Shikamaru making a move to get closer, but I cut my eyes at him over Naruto's shoulder making him halt in his tracks. He gave me a confused, irritated look.

I gave Naruto my full attention, now that I was sure that Shikamaru wasn't going to drag him off of me. "You don't have to be sorry, Naruto…"

"Yeah I do! I said some really mean things to you, a-and I missed out on _three years_ of talking to you because I thought you hated me." I sighed as Naruto stared at my stomach, not being able to meet my intense gaze.

"Naruto…" I sighed. "Siblings fight… Well, I didn't really fight with Tsuyoi, but I've had worse fights with Shosha. I still love you regardless of what was said. I'm sorry for the way I reacted." I told him with a gentle smile, and he finally looked up at me. A bright grin broke out on his matured face.

"I love you too." I felt my heart warm from his declaration as he threw his arms around me for a hug which I returned slowly. He stood to his feet abruptly, pulling me up with him. "Man, you've gotten tall!"

"I've always been tall for my age, but you're the tall one now." I laughed patting his shoulder, I was right about us being the same height give or take an inch in his favor.

"So...what're you doing here, Gaara. I mean it's great to see you as always. I just didn't get the chance to ask you earlier." Naruto looked over to Gaara with his grin still in place.

"We've arrived for Kabocha's coronation and husband ceremony is in two days-"

"Woah! That's in two days already! Doesn't it take like three days to get to your village!?" Naruto cut in, I tilted my head at his panicked state.

"Can't you do that transport thingy." Kankuro said and then Naruto agreed loudly.

"Sorry to disappoint but I can't waste my chakra on the transportation jutsu right now. I sustained some injuries early that are requiring my chakra to heal." I explained and all of them minus Gaara looked at me like I had grown a second head. "I'm not going to go into detail about that now. I can have a few of my clansmen transport us straight to the castle. Everyone else that has been invited outside of everyone standing around here arrived two nights ago. Personal guests are staying at the castle while the other guests are staying at the Imperial Hotel."

"So we don't have to walk and we're not going to be late?"

"No Kankuro you're not going to be late and you don't have to walk." I did roll my eyes this time. "Sweet." Kankuro said simply and nodded back in response.

"We are you staying tonight?" Gaara asked me and I pursed my lips.

"The reservation at the hotel that we were staying at ended this morning. I guess I can renew it-"

"You're not staying with me again tonight?" I finally looked at Shikamaru head on, and it was definitely his biggest mistake asking me that out right.

"What do you mean staying with you again!?" Naruto voice cracked and any other time I would have teased him but I wasn't in the mood at the moment. Temari flushed in what I assumed was either anger or embarrassment that I had stayed the night with Shikamaru.

"No I won't be staying with you tonight or any nights in the future." Everyone looked at me in confusion except Gaara, who let out a breath at the confrontation that was about to happen.

"What a drag...what's going on now?" Shikamaru's voice had raised slightly, and I knew he was ready to argue with me. I smirked viciously, having riled him up from his previous relaxed posture.

"I don't know...why don't you tell me." Shikamaru's frown deepened, his stare becoming more intense as he studied me.

"Your not one for games...you were straightforward with me last night. What's changed?"

"What's changed? Why don't I ask you and _Temari_ both." I spit out Temari's name, and if looks could kill I would be six feet under. Thank the dragons that I'm made of much sinister content, her glare didn't affect me at all.

"We're back to this again." Shikamaru sighed in frustration, and I could see Naruto's head snap to Temari; an unreadable expression on his face. It was an expression that was much too dark for his usually bright features.

"We are!" I told him with a grin. "What would you do if I kissed Gaara right now. Before you even bring up the kiss I gave him moments ago on the cheek, that wasn't even a real kiss. That was the kind of kiss I'd give Choji or maybe even Naruto. What if I kissed him the way I kiss _you_." Everyone looked so uncomfortable especially Shikamaru, and I was practically giddy at this fact. Gaara tensed up like a coil ready to spring, I could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves.

"Tell me where all of this is-"

"Did you kiss Temari?" I asked him outright having had my fun, I was ready for the answer now. I already knew the answer, I was more ready for an explanation. I had listened to Gaara's heart as he told me they kissed, his heartbeat stayed steady the entire time.

"Awwww, Gaara must have told you." Temari expression changed from anger to cocky in the blink of an eye. "I was hoping to tell you first."

I prided myself on my composure upon seeing them since finding out the disturbing news. I was a proud individual to begin with, and I suppose I should be ashamed of myself for what I did as soon as those words left her paint covered mouth.

"Secret Ninja art: Soul Seal." It happened before I even thought about. The secret ninja arts of the dragons was drilled into me and me alone outside of uncle Gorudo. They were not to be used so freely because of their power, and for a time they had been forbidden jutsus. I refocused my chakra from steadily healing my right side into the tiny gourd that I kept in a ninja pouch on my thigh.

I knew that I wasn't going to handle the situation well. I feel as though if she would have just let Shikamaru answer instead of feeling proud about kissing a boy that didn't _belong_ to her. Belong...what an awful word to say. However, Shikamaru was mine in almost every sense of the word sans the fact that he wasn't my mate which was okay with me now. I was happy that my urge to mate him was suppressed last night otherwise this would have been so much worse. I probably would have killed them both.

I thought I was going to be okay after Gaara asked me what I was going to do when I saw them because he had a point. I couldn't destroy this village, even though father wouldn't be against it at this point, and I couldn't kill Shikamaru. Where did that leave me? Rather, _who_ did that leave me with?

 _Temari._

I saw everyone minus Gaara shouting at me before I heard them. Gaara was speaking calmly judging by his face. Sometimes I wondered if Gaara was meant to be my tamer instead; that maybe the Grand Dragon made a mistake because judging by Gaara's calm demeanor (even though _his_ _sister_ was no longer standing in front of us) and Shikamaru's panicked state I wasn't so sure about Shikamaru being the one to keep me calm. I wasn't angry, I wasn't feeling much of anything besides the breath of the men in my face yelling. That was the only thing making me angry at this point.

"What the fuck did you do!" Kankuro bellowed almost nose to nose with me. I blinked slowly at him, none too thrilled about the spit that just hit my face. I calmly raised my hand and flicked the spit away with a sharpened claw, making sure that his gaze saw my claws.

I wasn't really in the mood for a fight now. My side was only three quarters of the way healed, and I couldn't finish healing it because I just used almost every ounce of my chakra sealing Temari away.

"Holy shit, Kabocha! You have to teach me that!" I pressed my lips into a firm line at Naruto's exclamation and him cursing. The laugh that bubbled inside of me died as soon as Shikamaru opened his mouth.

"Is that all you have to say, you idiot? What did you just do? Is she dead?" Shikamaru asked with way too much base in his voice for my liking.

"Who're you calling an idiot!?" Naruto screeched making me sigh. I leaned slightly on Gaara for support, my chakra was exhausted and I was sure I would pass out any moment.

"She isn't dead. I just sealed her away; sealing was one of the many jutsus I learned while I was away. However…" I said slightly sheepish of what I was about to tell them. "I do not know how to unseal her. I left training early so…"

"Your telling me that my sister is forever stuck in that thing, you amazonian psycho!" I put my entire hand on Kankuro's face and gave a hard shove. I flicked more spit off of my cheek in an irritated fashion.

"Calm down, Kankuro. Kabocha, what's wrong-"

"Are you serious, Gaara. Our sister is gone and your asking if she's okay!? Just because you have some weird bond and you have a crush on her doesn't mean-"

"Kankuro...I won't tell you again." Kankuro shut right up from his position on his ass. "Kabocha.." Gaara jostled me slightly, placing his arm around my waist to stabilize me. I only hummed in response, quickly losing the battle to stay conscious.

"Is there any way you can unseal her? Who taught you?" I blinked blearily looking into Shikamaru's angry face, I felt myself smile. He was so handsome….a handsome asshole.

"Uncle is a sealing specialist, but Master Shi is the one who taught me." I'm not even sure if they could understand me. I blinked again only this time my eyes stayed closed, but I could still hear them.

"Woah! Kabocha, what do you want us to do!? Ack, don't die!" My little brother's voice was the last thing I heard before I went limp.

* * *

It was eerily quiet when I returned to consciousness. I had always woken up to the sound of dragons roaring and playing for the past three years, or just the normal sounds of other people going about their day. Even when I had woken up at Shikamaru's home it hadn't been this quiet.

"Oh good...you're awake." The very sound of _his_ voice was grating on my already frayed nerves. I did a full body assessment, realizing that my chakra has been somewhat restored, and my right side no longer hurt.

"Where am-" I paused in asking my question, finally taking a look around the familiar room. I was also immersed in Naruto's comforting...yet musky boy scent. I looked over to the dresser that he always kept by his beside and saw the picture of him and I that I had thrown away when I came to collect my things all those years ago.

I frowned and swallowed the lump in my throat at the sight of the picture. "Where is Naruto? Who healed me?" I croaked out waving his hand away when he tried to offer me water.

"Naruto is currently with your brother, cousins, and Kina. I'm not exactly liked by them right now, and I wanted to stay and make sure you were alright...against Gaara's wishes." Shikamaru grumbled the last bit of his statement. I slid my golden gaze over to his slouching form. He was leaning forward with both elbows on his knees, one hand being used to cradle his head. "Sakura healed you...she said she owed it to you. Lady Tsunade also stopped by and wants to see you as soon as your well enou-"

"I'm not going to go and see her because there's no need. I will, however, go thank Sakura for healing my injuries." I sat up slowly feeling a stiff pull in my right side.

"Stop." He put a hand on my shoulder, and I couldn't stop my body from flinching away at his touch. I was at least able to stop the hiss that built up in my throat. I didn't want him to touch me, but I also didn't want to flinch away like a coward. He pulled his hand away with a sigh; trying to cover up a hurt expression.

"Why aren't you going to meet with Lady Tsunade about your Visa?" I cut my eyes at him in disbelief.

"Maybe you should ask your girlfriend in my bottle?" This time I did hiss and he gave me a pretty smile and chuckle making me flustered and angry.

"The only girlfriend that I have is sitting right in front of me… and she's about to tell me that she's not my girlfriend anymore, but we both know that that's not true. My girlfriend didn't even ask me outright what was going on or what happened. She just blew her top off and sealed an ambassador of Suna into a tiny gourd." I snapped my mouth closed at his stern voice and unwavering gaze.

"Are you ready to ask me questions now?" I tilted my head to the side listening to his steady heartbeat. I nodded slowly and he let out a breath of relief like he expected a fight from me… he wouldn't have been too far off but I was still tired.

"Do you have feelings for Temari?" I asked him and he didn't falter much to my chagrin.

"At some point I thought I did…" My breath hitched in my throat at his blatant answer. "...but I never once tried to kiss her. The kiss happened right before we sat down on the roof the day you were watching me. I sat her down after the kiss to tell her that I didn't feel anything; nothing could ever compare to how I feel when I kiss you." Shikamaru was a little pink at his confession, but I was still annoyed with both him and Temari.

 _Although...I was being a big hypocrite._

"Did you kiss her back?" I asked him and he nodded. I bit my lip harshly, the taste of copper ghosting over my tongue.

"I'm sorry for what I did and not telling you, but I didn't think it mattered because I was sure of my feelings for you." His eyes bounced around the features of my face. He was never going to tell me...that much I could tell.

 _I'm the real liar here...what I said to Gaara…_

"Shikamaru…" I sighed releasing my lip and proceeding to grit my teeth for what I was about to say. "I wrote Gaara a lot...perhaps the most out of everyone." I watched him physically stiffen.

"I...I told him that I had some feelings for him, but to what degree I wasn't sure. T-there's so much that you don't know that he does." I hadn't cried in so long, but the look Shikamaru was giving me was making me heart clench painfully. I had been hurt by him, but I could never find it in me to ever hurt him.

"What? What could make you have feelings for him? Do you love him?" It was like all of Shikamaru's other questions didn't matter. I could only comprehend the last one, it came out like he was speaking to me through a dragon's roar but he was really whispering.

"I do...to an extent. The...bond we share is different than what I have with Naruto, Choji, or even you. I want to tell you what you mean to me but I'm just... _scared."_ I felt like the child that lost her mother instead of the eighteen year old general that I was. I wasn't afraid of anything...not babies...not demons…not the cold...not even death, but I just admitted that I was scared and that terrified me even more.

"Kabocha, look at me." I had been looking at a point over his shoulder until he said that to me. "Tell me everything." His eyes spoke of determination and defeat, so I took a large breath before stealing my nerves.

"You are my _**Tamer."**_

* * *

 **Mangafreak1997: What's up, Manga! Always a pleasure to read your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed a future that could have happened, but could never be sadly. :') I've always worked hard to distinguish all of Kabocha's relationships especially her close relationship with Gaara. I've always wanted it to be easy, and judging by your response I can see I'm doing it right! ;) I hope you're ready for the upcoming fight. I'm ready for your next review!**

 **Yuu-Chan14: Hello, Yuu-Chan! I'm so happy you're still still for Shikoba, but loving the AU! I just wanted to show a future where if Gaara and Kabocha ended up together, and all of the lovely responses (especially yours) did not disappoint! Kabocha is definitely going to make him regret that kiss. Stick around for the upcoming confrontations!**

 **Guest: Hello beautiful guest! Thanks so much for the review! I'm happy you enjoyed the little AU! I hope you're ready for this chapter!**

 **Pmann1: Hey there, Pmann! Are you asking for an GaaraxOc story from me, Pmann? Don't tempt me. I'm an ask and you shall receive kind of person! ;) This story will definitely be giving Gaara so much love, and I am so tempted to do a Gaara story before the Neji story. I love Gaara so much too! Thank you so much for the encouragement! Can't wait to hear from you about this chapter!**

 **Guest: Hello lovely guest! I love that you loved this little AU, and that you think Gaara deserves happiness! I absolutely adore Gaara, and think the same thing. I can honestly say he's my favorite anime character (outside of Roy Mustang and Sesshomaru). Everyone is feeling so conflicted with the Kaara AU since they love Shikoba, but my evil plan was to cause feels and emotional scrambling mmmwwhahaha! Just kidding I just wanted to give Gaara love lol. Thanks so much for the review!**

 **Guest: Hello gorgeous guest! Don't tempt me about the side story! Thank you so much for the review! I actually thought about doing a little spin off where they do end up together instead of Shikoba. !SPOILER ALERT! Her reaction is going to be what everyone expected. Stay tuned! ;)**

 **EncyclopediaBrittanica: Hey there, Britt! I am going to confess that I have reread Tamer and have cringed violently from the spelling and grammatical mistakes. CRINGE I tell you! I'm happy that you loved the AU, and that your opinion is different from everyone else's about the AU! Everyone was leaning towards doing a spinoff, and was so here for some more Gaara loving! Don't worry Shikoba all the way lol. I hope you're ready for all of the upcoming conflict! Thanks so much for the review!**

 **Guest: Hello precious guest! I have achieved my goal since your feels have been hit lol! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the AU! There's so much that could have been, and I'm glad you brought up Kiriena because she was the deciding factor in the future. Thank you so so much for your sweet review! Stay tuned!**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Well hello, Kitty! Always a pleasure to hear from you! I'm soooo happy you got so excited for the new chapter! It really tickles my soul that you squealed lmao! I live on anime and reality TV shows, so I'm always here for the drama! I'm so sorry to say this but...there's so much more heartbreak to come for our little pumpkin before she can be happy. We all knew Shika was never going to tell her if Gaara never did, and that's something that will definitely be touched upon HEAVILY! Lie of omission is still a lie. We also don't know if Kabocha was his first or not….;) We'll just have to wait and see. See you soon (evil laugh)! ;)**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: What's up, Girl! I was definitely waiting on your opinion of the AU, and you certainly didn't disappoint as always! :) I will happily wipe your loan tear with the next chapter! I know I'm taking you on an emotional roller coaster! There has been so many drastic ups and downs recently lol. There will be lots of Gaara loving in this story, so I hope your heart can take take a little more conflict when it comes to Kaara and Shikoba. I was sooo tempted to do a spinoff of a Kaara relationship after all of the positive feedback for the AU, but Shikoba forever no matter how bad Shika fucked up lol. I'm so ready to read your review for the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it! See you soon!**

 **NixieNaajix: Heey, Nix! Always a pleasure to hear from you! I'm so happy you enjoyed the AU! I've always known what I would do if I ever got the chance to do an AU for this story, and I'm glad that AU won so that I could share those ideas with everyone. Kiriena being alive was the lone deciding factor in Kabocha marrying Gaara because as soon as she found out about Shikamaru did she told Kabocha to choose a different husband. I've always known that she would've adopted Naruto too! Shika will definitely be making it up to her...after she gets her...REVENGE! I hope you're ready! I'm ready for your next review!**

 **Guest: Hello amazing guest! I'm happy you're loving the little special chapters, and that you enjoyed the AU! Your review may be short, but it was definitely sweet! Thank you so much for the review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**So...this month has been a cluster-fuck. There's no other way to put it. My professor has been screwing the entire class over and I'm fed up. All of my time has been dedicated to school work because he keeps fucking up my writing schedule by changing the dates to assignments, SO I've just decided to say fuck it and do what I enjoy this past week (I'm sorry that I say fuck a lot when I'm angry). I've been so miserable not being able to write and read reviews; reading reviews makes me so happy. We are returning to our regularly scheduled programming now, so every two weeks y'all! Let's dive in everyone!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Anthony Kim, revendextr18, bilou2175, bojangles8894, keykeybaby6, twilightromance4ever, Purple Marshmellows, Ryvermikaelson13, Wolfhoro, Supernatural Believer, Lazensha, azurerozu, GREEN-DRAGONZ, Bloodrosexoxo and DraculaTheDarkMistress**

 **Special thank you for following and/or favoriting me as an author: EncyclopediaBrittanica and DraculaTheDarkMistress**

* * *

 _ **Moritora**_

* * *

*Normal POV*

 _"Hm. You're awake." A Shikamaru's bored voice said to Kabocha's right making her snap her head towards him. Now...at the start of her adventure she spoke of_ _ **'it'**_ _and how she didn't know what_ _ **'it'**_ _was. She definitely knew now looking at the sleepy boy next to her._

 _"For someone so small you're really troublesome…" he sighed out. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. My dad heard you screaming in our forest and brought you here. Who are you?" He said with half-lidded eyes which seemed to open more when he noticed my shocked and horrified expression._

 _"Tamer…"_

 _"Tamer? Is that your name?" He asked her when she whispered the word that her father all too often said in reference to her mother._

 _"No. You're my tamer…" Kabocha said sitting her aching body up and turned to face him. All she kept thinking about was her subdued beast, thundering heart, aching body, and...how angry her father was going to be when he found out that she knew that_ _ **'it'**_ _means tamer...the calmer half to their bloodline trait._

Both teenagers remembered the first day they met as if it happened yesterday. The word that she had uttered in surprise upon laying her eyes on him for the very first time. The same words that he hadn't heard again in his direction. Now, she was repeating those three words to him thirteen years later, and for some reason they seemed to hold even more weight than saying 'I love you'.

"What exactly...does that mean?" Shikamaru studied her entire body for any sudden movements or body ticks. She was sitting up completely still, completely conscious of every little thing _including_ her subtle body movements. He could tell that what she was going to say was either going to make them or break them.

"A tamer has a different meaning for every pair associated with that title. There is no one way to explain it without making it sound like I was... _forced_ to be with you." Kabocha wanted to grip her hands at the word she just used, but refused not wanting to give Shikamaru a reason to suspect her of a lie or being uncomfortable...even though the word, forced, definitely made her uncomfortable. The word didn't sit well with her after her mother's murder.

"Forced? I know that if you didn't want to be with me...you wouldn't." Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Kabocha shaking her head.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Tamers are defined as being the other half of anyone born with the dragon bloodline trait in my clan. I've always known that I would have to explain what you mean to me, not in terms of a romantic relationship, but in regards to how important your position is in my life. I've debated time and time again should I tell you sooner rather than later, and I see now that sooner would have been better." Kabocha's rigid posture was definitely making her entire body stiff with anxiety. She was beyond worried that he would run from her altogether after hearing everything about her and her clan. "I don't...I don't know how to explain everything to you."

"Would me asking questions make it easier for you?" Shikamaru studied Kabocha closely, watching her rub her lips together in deep thought. Her lips were still coated in a light pink gloss, and Shikamaru couldn't help licking his own lips. He almost missed her nodding her head in the affirmative.

"I guess I'll start with the question that I'm always asking…" Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes to steel his nerves. It wasn't like he cared what her answer would be...he just knew that he would eventually have to ask about Gaara of the Desert.

He opened his eyes to look at his...girlfriend? He wasn't certain of her title at this moment, but the look on her face made his heart skip a beat in pain instead of love. Kabocha's bottom lip was bleeding from how hard her fang was cutting into it; Shikamaru hadn't even considered what she could be feeling.

He immediately raised his hand to remove her lip from her teeth, watching in fascination as the cut in her lip knitted itself back together. He brushed his thumb over the healed cut, smearing the miniscule amount of blood on her bottom lip. Kabocha couldn't help herself, her tongue darted out to lick his thumb out of instinct.

Kabocha looked closely at his face, Shikamaru's eyes dilating upon seeing and feeling her tongue. He blinked several times, removing his hand slowly and trying to tame his raging hormones. He really needed to have this conversation with her; it was a long time coming.

"Tell me what you are exactly." Shikamaru rasped in a deeper tone then his normal octave. Kabocha gave him a tiny smile liking how such a small act from her affected him. She wondered for a brief moment if Temari made him act the same way. The small smile fell away from her face with a swiftness at the thought of him lusting after her.

"The blood of dragons runs strong through my veins because of testing done with the nine tails' chakra before he was sealed. My clan's secret and ultimate techniques revolve around our dragon bloodline trait." Kabocha explained quietly, and she was glad that he didn't seem to phased...yet.

"I figured it had something to do with reptiles…" Kabocha couldn't fight the smile that overcame her face at his lovely response. "Now, what does Tamer mean?" He finally asked the question she had been waiting for.

"A tamer...a tamer is the calm half to anyone that carries the dragon bloodline trait. He...or she is supposed to give a Nagaraku pause and make them calm. The word Nagaraku means 'tamed' which makes sense because that is what a tamer does. Each Nagaraku's bloodline trait is activated upon meeting their tamer instead of straight from birth like most clans that have bloodline traits or kekkei genkai. However, you can still tell if a child has the bloodline trait if they are born with golden eyes." Kabocha spoke quickly and almost in one breath, and she worried that Shikamaru didn't understand because of the speed of her speech.

"What if we never met...then what would happen?" He asked with a contemplative look. "Impossible. There hasn't been a time in my clan's short history that someone born with the bloodline trait hasn't met their tamer. Some meet sooner than others, and I just so happen to be the youngest to ever meet their tamer." Shikamaru hummed in thought, his brain quickly processing all of the information he heard.

"What is Gaara's title? I know he has to mean something to you...I'm not blind to the connection you two have-"

"It's nothing like what I have with you!" Kabocha said a little too loud, grasping his hands with her own. "L-listen...I have to admit something before I tell you what his title is. You are not allowed to judge me or get angry because what I said was _just words._ I didn't act on any feelings…" The phantom of 'like you did' at the end of her statement was practically screaming at him.

"I can't promise you anything...I love you too much not to be affected where any man is involved."

"Then you should know why I'm so... _angry_ that you kissed a female especially that….that….bitch." Shikamaru almost flinch at that word but he refrained because he didn't want Kabocha to think that it bothered him and give her another reason to hate him. "Would it have been better if I kissed a male instead?" He countered as a weak attempt at a joke.

"I don't share. It's not in my nature." Kabocha told him with the most serious expression he has ever seen her wear.

"Alright." He replied simply before gripping her hands. "I will be opened minded, but I can't promise that I won't be upset. We're going to be honest here...in Naruto's room. If we're ever going to work we have to fix all of our issues right now." Kabocha blinked at his very adult response, and almost laughed at the way he said Naruto's room.

"Okay...I pray to the dragons that we leave this room as a couple." Kabocha told Shikamaru sincerely making him give her a very handsome smile. "We will." He told her softly to reassure them both.

"I admitted to Gaara that I have developed affections for him in a letter a year ago. He responded that he wasn't sure what he felt for me. He's confused because he doesn't know affection outside of familial and friendship. What I feel for Gaara is nothing like what I feel for you...my heart may beat with Gaara's but my very soul _belongs_ to you. Gaara is my singer; which means that he's the opposite of you. I am able to draw power from his essence, and he will be able to do the same to me in the coming weeks." It felt like Shikamaru's heart had momentarily stopped beating at what she admitted so casually. She had feelings for him.

"Do you love him?" He almost couldn't get the question out. It came out as a strangled whisper instead of strong like he wanted.

"In a sense...but not even close to how I love you-"

"Are you obligated to love me because of this tamer bond? Do you feel some way for the both of us because we have a bond with you?"

"No!" Kabocha's resolve snapped at that question. That was the question she had always been afraid of. She never wanted him think that their bond made her love him. "I had a tiny crush on Neji when we were younger and we don't have a bond. I also had a miniscule crush on...Ino b-but that's a story for another time! I am free to fall in love with whomever I choose regardless of the bond. Hikari is someone's tamer and they're great friends. It is not destined for tamers to be with a Nagaraku or with singers." Kabocha explained desperately, she _needed_ him to understand.

"Okay, calm down. I get it." Kabocha released a small breath at his response, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. The blank tone he was using didn't sit well with her.

"I kissed Temari...well she kissed me and I didn't push her away and I'm sorry for that. She kissed me, and I felt absolutely nothing...not a spark like with you. I didn't feel my heart stutter like with you, but you're telling me that you feel... _something_ for Gaara….the Kazekage Gaara." Kabocha rubbed her lips together, gripping fists full of Naruto's comforter. All of the previous mental and emotional training go out of the window at the sign of her love's distress.

"I did feel something more than friendship for Gaara at one point...I have sorted through those feelings without acting on them. Gaara will always be special to me in a way that you will either have to accept or lose me just like when we previously discussed Naruto. Both have different titles as males in my life, but you're going to have to….get over it." Kabocha's accent was still new to his ears, and Shikamaru couldn't help watching her mouth and tongue. Both seemed to move differently, even the pitch of her voice was lower... _smoother..._ like melted chocolate. Kami forbid if she ever whispered to him. He snapped out of his haze to respond to her.

"I can accept that… Can you accept my apology? I apologize a thousand times over, and I will sooner leave our relationship than hurt you by trying to pursue another while we are still together."

"I...I...accept your apology." Kabocha breathed out finally making Shikamaru's tense posture finally relax. He had been tense since their serious conversation started. However, he still looked slightly reserved.

"I have a few more questions before we're completely...out of the woods in terms of tension." Kabocha gave an affirmative nod looking less tense as well.

"I'll ask you about who everyone's tamer is in your family some other time. Your clan isn't big, but it definitely isn't small. I want to know why you disappear four weeks out of the year; two weeks at the end of summer and two weeks at the start of spring. It didn't start until right before the chunin exams, and I commend you for trying to be subtle about it-"

"My body's form of menstrual cycles. I'm the only female ever recorded to have the dragon bloodline trait so I'm a little..." Kabocha rushed out in a grumble but he heard her very clearly.

"So your body is different...I get that," Shikamaru chuckled. "Is there any chance of pregnancy? Can we have kids?" Kabocha gave him a broad grin at his concern, a dusting of pink touching her nose.

"Of course, but I can only conceive during two weeks out of the entire year. I leave for that extra week because that's when I start to feel feverish and feral, so I always leave the week before I get to my optimal mating condition. The week after I'm fine, but my body disposes the unused egg or eggs. I should also be away for that week too because of the cramping but I suck it up." Kabocha shrugged looking everywhere but at him. Shikamaru found it incredibly cute that she was being shy about the way her body functions.

"Okay I'm done embarrassing you," Shikamaru laughed at Kabocha's half hearted glare. "I have two more questions, and I'll bring up anymore I have for you some other time. How come you're never around for the winter months? You, Shosha, and Gorudo become scarce even during the fall."

"I'm not really sure...it must have to do with my bloodline as well. Father always made it a point to keep us in the village at the slightest chill. He never explained and neither has Gorudo, we'll ask him when we ask how to remove... _Temari…._ from her prison." Kabocha hissed out at the end.

"I suppose it is because of your bloodline," Shikamaru deduced with a thoughtful look, and choosing to ignore the way she said Temari's name. "Your bloodline is based off a reptile, so it would make sense for you to carry most of the characteristics including not liking the cold." Kabocha tilted her head to the left neither disagreeing or agreeing, but what he said made sense to her.

"What's your last question?" Kabocha stifled a yawn with a fierceness. She was slightly fatigued, but she knew they would have to get a move on soon.

"What are you going to do about Temari?" Kabocha's defensive posture returned with a quickness.

"Murder her...if she doesn't wither away in my gourd before then." Kabocha shrugged uncaringly, and Shikamaru was unphased by her nonchalant declaration of murder. "I'm kidding….slightly. If we can get her released then I will ignore her like an adult, _or_ if she apologizes and means it I will simply accept it and we will move on. _However,_ if she chooses to fight me upon her release...I collect her fucking head." Kabocha smiled darkly at her handsome tamer whom sighed then looked her right in the eye which startled her ever living soul.

"Alright." He simply agreed making Kabocha lean away from him with a flabbergasted expression. "What do you mean, 'alright'? No, speach? No, you have to be the bigger person-"

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed loudly making Kabocha glare at him for his interruption. "I agree with you and you give me shit, but if I were to disagree with you then you'd still give me shit." Shikamaru shook his head with a smile, Kabocha huffed with a smile of her own.

"I was just surprised is all. Now...what does this mean for us-"

"I want you to be my girlfriend, and then tomorrow...you will be my fiance. If you will have me that is." Kabocha held in her swoon at how sweet he sounded and looked. "We now have an open channel of communication and trust. We are going to leave this room stronger if you choose to leave this room _with_ me…." He looked slightly nervous, but it all went away the moment Kabocha leaned over and gave him one of the sweetest kisses and greatest response he has ever recieved.

"It would be my absolute pleasure to by your fiance and future Mrs. Nara."

* * *

"I can't believe your back with that psycho-"

"Kankuro."

"Hey!"

"Watch it."

All three males around Kabocha said to one painted male in particular. They were coming to her defense once again since she didn't care to respond. She felt a sense of deja vu at their conversation. She was finishing helping pack, more like packing for him, Naruto's things. He need more clothes at her home since all of the ones currently there were far too small for his new tall status.

"We never broke up." Shikamaru clarified from his seat in Naruto's kitchen; Gaara and Kankuro were also seated with him while Naruto sat on his bed watching Kabocha pack his things. She usually always packed his things for a trip of any kind if she was involved since she packed different outfits for different occasions.

"Naruto, do you have a suit or formal kimono." Naruto snorted and Kabocha rolled her eyes. "Guess not. I'll have Rummy throw something together for you...preferably a suit." Kabocha grumbled to herself.

"The guy that sells the costumes during Halloween?"

"Yes." Kabocha said distractedly as she zipped up his large bag. She wanted him to have enough room to bring back stuff as well. "Let's get a move on. I'm sure Father is having an aneurysm about me not getting my fitting finished." Kabocha clapped her hands together to get all of the men's attention.

"Can you really be so calm right now!? What are we going to do about my sister?! Why am I the only one that's concerned-"

"Kankuro...I like you, I really do. However, if you're so worried about your sister you're more than welcome to join her. I have more than enough room." Kabocha's tone was anything but friendly, and Kankuro immediately shut the hell up.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked her to which she grinned at him and nodded. "Come along children. We have to get to the front gate to meet my family." Kabocha was in a much better mood, and all of them could tell as she glided past them on the balls of her feet. All of them watching how fluid she moved minus Naruto who was disgusted with how the other males were watching his adopted sister walk out of his house. Naruto shook his head, pushing past all of them to leave his home.

They made it to the front gate uneventfully and quietly; each of them thinking about something different on varying scales of intensity.

"Hey, boss!" Rai called out enthusiastically from in between Shosha and Ryu. Kabocha smiled gently, happy to see her family even though it barely been three days since the last time they saw each other.

"Discontinue the boss bit, Rai."

"But you're our boss, M'lady." Rai gave a grand bow, sweeping his hand in front of him. "How are you, dear cousin?" Ryu asked quietly in his reverberating deep voice filled with concern. Ryu didn't speak often, and if he did so it was more than likely because he had to.

"I'm fine, I promise." Kabocha told him softly, patting his arm reassuringly with a smile. He nodded, happy that she wasn't hurting anymore. However, Shosha looked a mixture of pissed and reserved.

"The fucks going on with you?" Shosha said outright making everyone outside of Ryu, Kabocha, and Gaara blanch.

"A lot so I'll tell you later. I have to call a meeting when we return home, so I hope you're ready for that." Shosha groaned deep in his chest at the thought of attending another meeting.

"Where is Kina?" Kabocha asked Shosha to which he clicked his tongue. "She's at work as usual." Shosha said with almost a pout.

"Work? Where does she work?" Naruto asked the question that everyone minus Kabocha, Ryu, and Rai were wondering.

"She's the second in command at our Torture and Intelligence division. She's been putting in work to be the new head." Shosha shrugged while everyone minus the select few that already knew looked shocked.

"Head of your Torture and Intelligence? Are we discussing the same…. _sweet_...woman?" Gaara spoke up before anyone else could. "Yeah! What happened to her!?" Naruto flung his hands out to his sides.

"Nothing happened to her. She's always been a little rough...at least when it comes to what she likes to do-"

"Which iiiiiis torture?" Kankuro drew out slowly.

"Correct! She's really good at getting information too! She doesn't even use genjutsu or anything like that! Everything she does is pure physical agon-"

"That's enough. Let's not ruin their image of her too much; her sweet, motherly persona is why she's so disarming." Kabocha had raised her hand to cover Rai's mouth. "Let's get moving. I have a fitting to get to and a meeting to call." Kabocha sighed stepping closer to Shikamaru.

"You're going to do the transportation jutsu?" Shikamaru ask as Kabocha wrapped her arms around his waist.

"This is gonna be awesome! I've never experienced-" Naruto was cut off as he gasped since Rai grabbed him and disappeared without any warning.

"This is gonna be an experience all right…" Shosha grumbled making his way over to Gaara, clasping him on the shoulder and disappearing as well. Ryu followed suit much to Kankuro's protest since he saw Gaara and Naruto get engulfed in flames, but Ryu ignored him completely.

"Well...that looks like a drag."

"Cheer up, at least I'm the one holding you instead of my family." Kabocha laughed slightly, and before he could even respond she transported them with ease, using a significant amount of chakra since he had a few bags with him and because of the distance from Konoha to on the very steps of the Kasai estate.

Everyone was talking quietly as they waited for them.

"Welcome home, Princess Kabocha and Prince Shosha." A slew of servants bowed to them making Kabocha smile and Shosha roll his eyes at the title they used.

"It's good to be home. Maha, can you please tell the elders, my uncles, and my father that I would like a meeting in an hour." A quick "Yes, M'lady," followed Kabocha's command.

"Arrow, tell Rummy that Prince Naruto needs to get fitted for a suit. Also, inform his wife that I have returned and am ready for my fitting whenever she is." A deep bow was the middle aged man's response and he was on his way after motioning for Naruto to follow him.

"Kaya and Maya please take Lord Kazekage and Lord Kankuro to their rooms. I will be showing Lord Shikamaru to his room momentarily. Everyone else please see to making dinner for our guests. I'm sure the other clans have already arrived." The twin women bowed and motioned for the sand siblings to follow after them. The rest of the staff dispersed.

"Back to your bossy ways I see." Shosha stifled a laugh making Kabocha scowl at him.

"They require direction that you're not willing to give." Kabocha clicked her tongue. "Come, Shikamaru, I will show you to your room then I have things to attend to. I will come get you for dinner. Don't be late, Shosha. Genryusai and Raiko hate you enough." Shosha shrugged noncommittally as Kabocha pulled Shikamaru along.

After several long hallways and four flights of stairs they finally made it to the room where he would be staying. "I hope your meeting goes well." Kabocha blinked at his worry.

"I used a forbidden jutsu, so the meeting can only go so well." Kabocha shrugged looking just like Shosha in that moment.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you…" Shikamaru looked deep into her unique golden eyes. Kabocha gave him a weak smile in return.

"I am willing to accept any punishment given to me. I acted rashly in my anger." Kabocha pursed her lips before speaking again. "I'll see you later…" She shut the door leaving Shikamaru to think that she didn't sound very convincing.

*Kabocha POV*

After the fitting with the very angry Mrs. Rummy about how last minute I was, I dressed in my formal armor and made it to the war room right on time.

"I see you have learned punctuality, daughter." Father said from his position at the head of the large table. "Your brother however…" Genryusai grumbled angrily.

"We can start without him if that's alright." I spoke loudly and clearly making Master Shi hum in approval. He had overseen almost all of her training inside of the Shi volcano, and was proud of the power she carried around now in both ability and personality.

"Please." Father motioned to the position across from him so that I could speak in front of everyone. "Thank you father. I have made a-"

"Sorry, sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Shosha came in behind me loudly with a smirk at Genryusai and Raiko. Both old men sneered at him while Shosha took his seat while the rest of the adults in the room, except Gin's grandfather Ryo, frowned in disapproval at him.

"Go ahead." Shosha finally took his seat and I was now glaring at him because I told him not to be late.

"As I was saying…" I cleared my throat. "I have made a grave mistake regarding my ability to use sealing jutsus." I pulled the gourd from it's position on my hip.

"I sealed the Kazekage's sister in my gourd in a fit of rage. She touched something that belongs to me and not only refused to apologize but taunted me as well. I am not saying that to condone my actions; I only wish to explain what happened. I have no knowledge on how to release her nor her state if she were to continue her imprisonment. I am willing to accept any punishment given." You could hear a pin drop with how quiet it was in the large room.

"Punishment? My gracious child…." Father shook his head with a smirk making everyone turn to look stare at him in surprise. "If the girl touched something of yours then you did what had to be done. Is the Kazekage seeking a punishment?"

"No, sir." I said quickly and he nodded. "Then there is no harm done. Please refrain from such severe punishments in the future. Do you understand."

"Yes, sir." I bowed to my father and stood to meet his eye. I wasn't worried about his wrath, I was worried about Master Shi and Uncle Gorudo since they were the ones that taught me the secret sealing jutsus.

"Kabocha…" I tried not flinch hearing my Uncle's tone of voice. "Although your father has said that he won't be punishing you… I still feel the need to say this. What you have done will not be tolerated again. Some of the jutsus you were taught are forbidden for a reason. They are not to be trifled with especially for something as trivial as someone touching your things." Gorudo said taking the gourd that was passed to him, and then he passed the tiny gourd to Master Shi.

"Listen to your elders, child. You will be taught the release for this sealing jutsu in due time, but after this mistake I think it better to not teach you anymore sealing jutsus until we are sure you can be trusted with them." I bowed my head in shame to Master Shi having known what his thoughts would be. "The process to release this unruly child will take no time at all. However, I will do so after your ceremony tomorrow in case there is any backlash.

"Thank you, Sensei." I bowed lower this time, my hands clasped in front of me. I stood to my full height again to look at everyone in the room.

"Was that all, kid?" Hikari asked, lounging in his chair casually. "Yes, Hikari. Are we clear to dismiss, father?" I looked to my father now and he nodded.

"The ceremony will begin tomorrow evening at sunset. Do not be late. Dismissed." Father looked directly at Shosha when he said 'do not be late' and I could see Shosha trying not to sneer as he nodded.

Everyone began to make their way out of the room; I began to make my way to Shikamaru's room thinking that the meeting could have been far worse. My chakra could have been stripped away again, or even sealed in a place away from my body.

I knocked on Shikamaru's door with a contemplative look, thoughts of Genryusai and Raiko's unresponsiveness also on my mind. I was sure that they'd be foaming at the mouth at the chance to punish me, but everyone was pretty calm.

I didn't hear a response which was concerning so I let myself in just to be sure he was alright. "Maru-kun…" I called out in the empty room. I paused to listen for his heartbeat, and it was in the bathroom attached to his room.

"Maru…" I had moved to knock on the bathroom door, but stopped since he came out in only a towel. I felt a strong sense of deja vu looking at him towel dry his hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in-"

"Huh?" I ripped my eyes away from his torso to meet his concerned gaze. "Everything went well so you can wipe that look off your face." I told him gently and he sighed.

"Troublesome woman...why couldn't you have led with that?" He was being so casual as he walked past me to go towards his bed. I turned around to watch him sit and slouch with his elbows on his knees; his impressive abdominal muscles bunching as he hunched over.

"My apologies…" I swallowed thickly. "I just came to retrieve you for-"

"Why does your dialect change so much?" Shikamaru asked studying me closely. "My casual speech pattern is only reserved for outside of this prison I call a home. I am to speak how I am told when I am here...also my emotions play a key role in my speech patterns. I took both the speech pattern and the accent from my training."

"You're so open now. I expected you to dodge my question." I shrugged at him with a sheepish smile.

"We agreed earlier to be open with each other so that our relationship will survive." I said simply and he gave me the most sincere smile before it quickly changed to a smirk. He motioned for me to come to him with a lazy wave of his hand. My feet moved before my brain could even register the motion. The entire time I was coming towards him, he made a show of removing the towel from around his hips.

We definitely weren't going to make dinner…

*Normal POV*

"Weren't they supposed to get there on their own… I'm hungry too ya' know." Naruto grumbled to himself having been told by Shosha to go find his sister and her boyfriend. "It's his sister too…" Naruto continued to grumble to himself.

"Shikamaru! Are you in there!?" Naruto knocked loudly on his potential brother-in-law's door. There was a loud thump from beyond the locked door.

"Unfortunately…" Naruto heard Shikamaru's muffled response. "Yeah, yeah. Have you seen Kabocha? You two are late for dinner, and Shosha is being annoying about it."

"I think she had to make some last minute alterations to her outfit for tomorrow. You'll probably find her with Rummy's wife. I just finished my shower, so I'll be out in a bit." Unknowingly to Naruto that his sister was currently squirming under Shikamaru; an unexpected orgasm shooting through her body. Shikamaru was covering her mouth with one of his hands as she let out a cry from the position on her stomach.

"Okay, don't take too long! I'll go see if I can find her!" Shikamaru listened closely to Naruto leaving just to make sure that he was far enough away to release his girlfriend's mouth.

"What a drag...why're you so loud?" Shikamaru grunted from exertion into Kabocha's ear making her whimper. "Can't even answer me…" He teased as he jerked his hips once more before coming undone; Kabocha cumming right along with him.

"Shut...up." Kabocha huffed resting fully on her stomach now that Shikamaru released her hips.

"Care to try and make me, troublesome woman." Kabocha looked at him over her shoulder with a fang filled grin making Shikamaru shiver.

Naruto never did find Kabocha for dinner…

* * *

*Kabocha POV*

"What the fuck are you wearing- scratch that. I mean _why_ the fuck are you wearing that." Shosha demanded from behind me. I rolled my eyes at him, already annoyed from the amount of skin I was showing.

The blood red bandeau around my breasts was a bit too tight, the skirt's slits were too high in my opinion, and the skirt hung too low on my hips. I didn't even see the point of the sheer shawl draped over my arms behind me.

"You know this is tradition, Sho." I told him as Maha painted the gold designs of our clan onto my stomach and the sides of my legs.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd fight the outfit part of this circus act." I scowled heavily at him, looking at him through the mirror.

"I have to be agreeable for our plan to work. Isn't that what we discussed years ago, brother." I watched him fight a violent flinch at my cold tone.

"All done, M'lady." I turned my heated gaze to Maha's sweet face. "Thank you, Maha. Please enjoy the festivities tonight." She gave me a bright smile in return before bowing and taking her leave.

"This is going to be a shit show…" Shosha said solemnly as the suitors were being announced. I smiled as I heard Shikamaru's name, but right after his name... one name stood out to us both.

I felt a cold sweat break out over my entire body in disbelief. Shosha and I looked at each other before rushing to the shimmering curtain. I peaked out at the bottom while he looked over my shoulder.

"No fucking way…"

"... _Zu Moritora_ …"

* * *

 **Do you all remember Zu Moritora? I'm so ready to see the reactions to this entire chapter!**

 **Pmann1: What's up Pmann! Stick around to after the reviews I've got a surprise for you! (; I'm bashing Temari pretty hard, so I'm actually relieved that you said she's a smug bitch lol. !SPOILER ALERT! It might be a longer than the time being. (; I've always thought that Shikamaru would be a straightforward kind of guy. I couldn't see him as a guy that'd beat around the bush (like Naruto, Lee, or Choji). I'm living for your review because I strive for realism! Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy what you're about to receive! (;**

 **Guest: Hello lovely guest! I'm happy you caught on to her thought process about Shikamaru maybe not being her tamer! Your the first one to bring it up. I'm also happy that you agree about letting Temari get comfortable enough to kiss him. I've always said that if a man let a female get that close it was because he allowed it. He had time to stop her. Shikamaru is definitely being a hypocrite, but don't worry Kabocha is going to give him a reality check. Thank you so much for your engaging review! Hope you enjoy the tamer talk!**

 **Guest: Hello beautiful guest! I wouldn't even blame you for fighting him lol. The way he has been acting warrants a fight lmao. Thank you for calling my work amazing, it means a lot! Also, thank you for the great review! I hope you're ready for the tamer talk!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Heey Girl! I'm glad I'm ecstatic that you're telling me how you see Shikamaru last chapter because that is exactly how I wanted him to be seen; his confidence that she will never leave him and vice versa. Since they're young I wanted to give them the opportunity to make mistakes and like someone else. Your review has renewed my view of that idea. You're definitely right about him never telling her, and she would have definitely found out from Temari because she's a bitch (in my story anyway). Shikamaru will have to build up his trust with not only Kabocha** _and_ **her family but the Shikoba fans as well lol. He should have came clean the night they had sex, and you're right about his confession ruining their night that's why he chose to omit that information. Wow, I really enjoy your reviews lol. Thank you so much for the amazing review; lovely as always! I hope you're ready for the talk and her coronation. It's gonna be a rough one. Can't wait to hear from!**

 **EncyclopediaBrittanica: What's up, Britt! Always a pleasure to hear from you. The sealing was only the beginning so your expectations shall be met very, very soon. (; !SPOILER ALERT! When Temari finally gets out of that gord she's not exactly going to be...pleasant lmao. Yes that is how it's said "Just Desserts" was spot on. It's funny because I uploaded the chapter before I went to class lol. Your going to have even more heartbreak for the cliffhanger I'm going to leave after the coronation! (; I'll try to take it a little easier with the abuse lol. (; I hope I'll be able to stick to the two week regiment too. I like consistency. On top of my developing design resume I have decided to create Kabocha! I just wanted you all to know what she looks like! You'll be receiving an update email soon! See you soon, can't wait for your review!**

 **NixieNaajix: Hey, hey Nix! I'm glad I could bring a little humor to all of the seriousness that is going on! I'm glad you you brought up a Tamer AU! I just received a request for a specific story, stick around to the end of this chapter to see the surprise. Your going to make me cry! I try so hard for all of my stories; minus my Buzz story because I didn't want to do that story :'( It really means a lot to hear that my story telling is appreciated because I haven't always been a good storyteller. Your right about the finally bit! I wasn't ever going to tell him at first! *gasp!* Then, I changed my mind to 'she'll tell him at the very end,' so that would mean I would've left you guys with a HUGE cliffhanger at the end of the story. Kabocha announcing that he was her tamer was a spur of the moment decision. I really enjoyed your review, thank you so much! Always a pleasure! Love ya too, Nix!~**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Hey, hey Kitty! Always a pleasure to hear from you! I really do enjoy when I can make my readers feel deep emotions. Shikamaru is going to have to work** _really_ **hard to gain everyone's favor back. Kabocha has also made some mistakes, but nowhere near as damaging as what Shikamaru has done. I just wanted them to be young, make mistakes, grow, and learn from them. Yes, there is a lot of Temari bashing! I received an angry review about too much character bashing. I'm actually planning to change a few things because maybe I am bashing too much. I'm not sure. !SPOILER ALERT! Gaara will be making his feelings very known at the ceremony. You are spot on about Gaara should have been Kabocha's tamer; that's why Kabocha was questioning why Shikamaru was her Tamer instead. I hope you enjoyed the ceremony...I'm sure no one was ready for it. (;**

 **Guest: Hello, amazing guest! I'm ecstatic that you're loving everything so far. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you love the next forty chapters as well (I think that's how many I have left lol)!**

* * *

 **Alright everyone! This is an extended ending thanks to Pmann1! Say thanks to Pmann because he (or she) gave a little subtle request for a Gaara story! I know I give all of you the feels when it comes to Gaara, SO I've decided to work on the Gaara story now (slowly) until Tamer is finished and then I will be ahead for it. I live for writing for the fans and followers of all of my stories (especially the devoted ones of Tamers). You all know I love to give you choices because I care about what you want to see from me as a writer, so I've got a few choices for you all! You can choose based on the option given next to the title; I will only be giving a summary of each!**

 **A Singer's Wife (Choice A)**

 **Kabocha Kasai, former heir to the Kasai clan, and now renowned housewife of Suna has come a long way. Such a long way that she is nothing more than a mere doting housewife, advisor, and teacher, and not just any housewife she is THE housewife. The housewife to the leader of Sunagakure: The Kazekage. It is finally peaceful after the brutal Fourth Great Shinobi war, but how long can peace last in a world full of shinobi.**

* * *

 **Soft and Squishy (Choice B)**

 **There wasn't a lot that Chisana Akimichi couldn't do. She was the most capable medic nin in Konoha thanks to the teachings of Lady Tsunade, and an exceptional kunoichi because of both the Lady Hokage and Yamato. The only earth style user able to actually feel the earth beneath her very feet; an element meant for the strong, determined, and hard. She could be the very well be the best of her generation if she wasn't so soft.**

* * *

 **That Mouth; previously called 'Do More than Just Guard Your Body' (Choice C)**

" **I kind of...don't give a fuck sir…" "Senju…" Gaara called out to me using my last name as usual. "Sorry, Sir." Gaara looked at me skeptically, never having received an apology from me before. "I didn't mean to say kind of...that was my mistake. What I meant to say is that I REALLY don't give a fuck." "Okoru!" I grinned upon hearing him scold me by my first name. "Louder please, Kazekage-sama." There was only so much Gaara no Sabaku could take of that mouth.**

* * *

 **M is for Murderer (Choice D)**

 **She had always known that she was different from her clan. Her clan was full of lazy geniuses; while she was a rambunctious idiot. That's just how her childhood was until one fatal event changed her entire life even more and this time for the worse…**

 **Alright everyone! Let me know what you think of this chapter, and your choice of a Gaara story. I'm excited to hear from you all!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey, y'all! Please don't eat me alive for the amount of mistakes that are in this chapter and how short it is! *ducks in cover* I typed this entire chapter this evening because I want to stick to my schedule. When I said every two weeks I meant that shit lmao. I hope you're ready for this incredibly….schemey(is that a word?) chapter. Let's dive right in!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Liiizzzaaa16, revendextr15, RirichiyoNara28, and BonBonBerrill**

* * *

 _ **Marry Me**_

* * *

*Kabocha POV*

Is my heart beating? Did it stop? The ringing in my ears was the only thing I could hear.

I knew I wasn't dead because Shosha was in front of me shaking me by the shoulders… an extremely blurry Shosha. I could also see his mouth moving frantically, but the ringing was preventing me from hearing anything he was saying.

"KABOCHA!" Shosha roared into my ear since my face was now facing away from him. I felt heat and a sting on my left check, I turned slowly to face him once more.

"Did...did you just _smack_ me." I growled ready to tackle him to the ground and return the favor. "Yes, and I'm not sorry because it worked. You were scaring the shit out of-"

"Me scare you?! Are you fucking kidding me!? We have an enemy that has intelligence against us that he can expose at any moment! That is if he hasn't already!" I hissed loudly, smoke clouded my vision in thick black clouds.

"Shut the fuck up for two seconds!" Shosha screeched making his deep voice sound funny to my sensitive hearing. However, I did quiet down to listen to him. "I don't give two dragon shits who the fuck is out there. Orochimaru could be out there, hell, the Grand Dragon _himself_ could be out there and it wouldn't matter. Do you know why?" I just shook my head with a firm scowl.

"Because we have been planning this assassination since Tsuyoi was sentenced to death, and I'll be _damned_ if some zombie messes this up for us. You're going to suck up this emotional vomit that you're experiencing and revert back to that emotionless General. You're not a sniveling princess, so don't act like it now-"

"Okay, okay I get it." I whispered to him harshly. "What do we do now, though? He's, unfortunately a factor now."

"I'm way ahead of you. What I'm about to say, you're not going to like, but it has be done this way or we will die."

"I'm listening…" I sighed with a resigned look.

*Normal POV*

"What's taking her so long?" Kankuro mumbled to Kina who looked like she saw a ghost out a few moments before the final suitor was announced. She quickly snapped out of it at Kankuro's question.

"I'm sure she'll come out any-"

"Hey, sorry she was putting up a small fight about her outfit." Shosha said coming up behind the pair startling them. "Huh? I thought she got everything situated last night with her outfit?"

"You know women…" Shosha was quick to respond to Kankuro knowing that with his sexist comment Kina was going to hit him and she didn't disappoint. "Here she comes." Shosha wheezed slightly with a small knowing smirk.

"I would now like to introduce the Lady of the evening. She is not only my only daughter and prized princess of the Kasai clan, but the princess of our great and growing nation as well as the general to our esteemed military forces. We are here today to find and announce my daughter's future husband, and to formally induct her as the general of the Lava village shinobi. Please welcome Princess Kabocha Kasai of the Village Hidden in the Lava!" Lord Jun motioned to the very top of the grand staircase where each suitor was standing on their own step off to the side.

Kabocha gave a soft smile as she descended the golden stairway draped in black; stopping to kiss each suitor. Gaara reached up to place his hand on her lower back as she kissed his cheek and he returned it. He whispered that she was lovely, and Kabocha pulled away a little confused at his affection but continued on as if nothing happened.

She moved gracefully to the lightning country's daimyo's son: Lord Kintaro. She also greeted the cousin of the lightning country's Raikage: Kichiro. Both men dark skinned with blonde hair; except Kintaro had startling pale blue eyes. Both men greeted her casually, and in a manner that reminded her of the Nara clan.

Kabocha wasn't surprised that there were no suitors from the Hidden Mist village given their tense history and current relationship. She moved on to the Tsuchikage's sons who were quite a bit older than her. Both men were almost in their thirties, but were definitely well preserved. They were also incredibly tall compared to their father. Haru was the oldest with black hair and dark brown eyes, and Kinzoku had shocking white hair and dark eyes. Haru was respectful with his greeting while Kinzoku was somewhat aloof and cold.

Iwagakure had also presented their daimyo's youngest son: Lord Kuya. He stood at six feet even which wasn't much taller than what Kabocha is. He had black hair and pretty grey eyes. He was also extremely respectful, but Kabocha took notice that he seemed like he didn't want to be there. She couldn't really blame him either.

She moved on to fire country's suitors that consisted of Neji, Shikamaru, and the fire country's daimyo's son: Koga. He had brown eyes and brown hair, and he was an extremely charming man that was her age. Kabocha rolled her eyes trying to hide a smile at his blatant flirting. She didn't care for it, but she found it amusing.

Neji and Shikamaru both expressed how beautiful she looked even though Shikamaru wasn't too keen on the amount of skin she was showing. She made sure to tell him that she wasn't a fan of it either, but also told him to have fun ogling her.

She finally made it to the bottom where the suitors from her village were located. She greeted Gin first since his mother had pushed him into being presented as a suitor, and Jun welcomed it since that means they would be keeping the bloodline in the village. He wore a serious look which was very different from the jovial look he usually wore. She did give him a credit for trying to give her a reassuring smile. She returned it and pulled him into a hug that she didn't give the other suitors outside of Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara. Also, Koga, but only because he pulled her into it.

"Please tell me you have a plan for him." Gin whispered to her in the hug, but kept the smile on his face as did Kabocha.

"Of course we do, but you and everyone involved isn't going to like it." Kabocha pulled away to look at her cousin to see that he was no longer smiling. He looked so worried, but Kabocha offered him a weak smile before going over to greet Zu.

"Good to see you." Zu's deep voice reverberated inside of her making her tremble in anger for what she was going to have to do. "I can't say the same." Kabocha awkwardly patted his arm to keep up appearances and glided away from him just as he was about to yank her into him.

Kabocha also took notice of the way his eyes looked….the pupils were no longer circular but vertical slits much like her own.

"He didn't…" Kabocha whispered turning back around to look at a grinning Zu Moritora. He had fangs just as long and sharp as Kabocha's making her lurch forward but she was stopped by a firm, _painful_ hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see her father looking down at her with a disapproving glare.

"We are honored to have eleven powerful suitors; the largest amount our village has ever seen. We are also honored to have Lord Raikage, Lord Tsuchikage, and Lady Hokage in our midsts. The dragons' dance and other festivities will now begin. Please feel free to greet each other now." Jun announced to the enormous amount of people in the room. The entire village had shown up for their princess' big day along with a lot of shinobi and civilians from the earth, fire, and lightning. Jun was pleased to see that everyone fit comfortably since this was the largest event ever recorded in their nation's short history.

"Behave yourself." Jun warned before briskly walking away to greet some of the older suitors. Kabocha had to suck her lips in to keep from sneering behind his back. She now had to worry about the Hokage since she ditched the examination.

"Kabocha, you look great!" Kabocha almost jumped in surprise usually not easily startled, but since Jun had all of her attention she didn't hear the Konoha group come up behind her.

"Thank you. You all look amazing as well." She turned around to look at Sakura, Hinata, and Choji.

"Thanks! Man, Kabocha, this place really is amazing! Everything is so official." Choji stated while looking around; he also had a firm grip on a napkin full of tiny snack.

"Yeah, finding a husband is really serious in your village." Sakura agree eyeing the foreigners that were casually walking around and chatting.

"Sakura…"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at a laughing Kabocha. "Relax. No one's here to fight. It's a party so have fun." Sakura smiled feeling at ease after hearing Kabocha's carefree laughter.

"Y-yeah but there a-are f-four kages h-here. That's a-a little intimidating." Hinata wasn't wrong. It might as well have been a five kage summit with the amount of security there was for the kages. "Like I said, Hinata, relax. I'm about to give a performance in a moment so watch and enjoy you three." Kabocha grinned, waving to her friends before going off to hide from Lady Tsunade.

She glanced around to see if she could find any other of her native Konoha friends, but against her luck as of late she bumped into a Kage.

"Princess Kabocha or should I say Dragon of the West?" The extremely built and tall Raikage looked down to Kabocha.

"Lord Raikage, Kabocha is just fine, no need to be so formal. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kabocha gave a small respectful bow. She had studied hard to learn who was coming to the party, even though she didn't know Tsunade was coming, and what they were capable of. She had never even met the Raikage, and the man had her deepest respect for his power.

"You don't appear to be the famed, ruthless Dragon of the West." Kabocha felt herself twitch almost saying, 'do you want to find out how ruthless I can be' but refrained. "However, looks can be deceiving. Just ask the slug princess." The Raikage grumbled making Kabocha snicker.

"I would like to introduce you to Kichiro personally." She didn't protest when he steered her right to his extremely muscular cousin. She chatted for only a moment before she was being dragged to the other side of the magnificent room by Kankuro who smoothly made up some random excuse.

"We will have to speak again, Princess. You're pretty amusing..." Kabocha gave Kintaro a bright smile since he had joined the conversation she was having with the Raikage and his cousin Kichiro. "Likewise." She replied before taking Kankuro's offered arm.

"So...any word on my sister?" Kankuro questioned as he led her around aimlessly, keeping his smile in place all the while. "Of course, she is to being dealt with by one of the Masters. She is going to be fine."

"Good. I hate for there to be any animosity between us. I kind of like you, and I know my brother is head over heels for you even though he doesn't know it yet." Kabocha flushed at what he so blatantly described.

"Ga- Lord Kazekage and I are nothing but good friends." Kabocha cleared her throat to regain her composure after she realized that she had to be more respectful given the company she was around.

"You two keep telling yourself that- oh! Your dad is waving us over." Kabocha rolled her eyes before mumbling, "joy."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Kabocha said in a sing song voice before disappearing from his side with a wave over her shoulder. She already knew what he was motioning her over for.

"My daughter will now perform the dragon dance which is custom for events like these." Jun announced from his seat high above everyone. The council seated on each of his sides.

Kabocha had practiced only twice since the ceremony was so soon, and she had returned to Shikamaru _almost_ as soon as she was released from the Shi volcano. She was hoping that she didn't misstep and singe anyone. One look from her two cousins behind her made her a little more nervous which was a foreign feeling. Rai and Ryu's older sister Rin was on her right, and Gin's younger sister, Ai, was on her left. The three of them were the only females of their generation, in the Kasai clan, so they had done this dance before. However, Rin and Ai had practiced far more than she had outside of just doing the dance at ceremonies.

It was a faced past tribal dance that used a lot of fire ninjutsu. Kabocha didn't want to embarrass her people let alone herself, so she took a deep breath and relaxed. The movements coming back strong as soon as Jun roared, "Begin!"

Kabocha's movements were smooth; eyes closed the entire time as she stepped in unison with her cousins. Their fire intertwining to create a massive fire breathing dragon made entirely of fire. Kabocha raised her arms straight out to her sides after performing the hand seal for breath of fire. She held her breath for a moment, and released the pent up fire ball towards the high ceiling. Ai and Rin releasing streams of fire to connect with the enormous fire ball that hadn't dissipated.

All of the fire connected in a magnificent display of heat and power before exploding into nothing but harmless glitter and confetti. A shocking show of magic only known to the Kasai clan. Applause broke out as the fire dragon gave a final roar which surprised the already shocked audience. The dragon dissipated the same way as the other fire; in a flurry of glitter and confetti.

"Amazing! You have to teach me that!" Kabocha's eyes snapped open just as Naruto wrapped her in a hug. "It's only for women, Naru-nii. Your suit looks good!" Kabocha complimented her younger brother with a bright grin and hug.

"Thanks, man, Rummy really knows his stuff." Naruto released her, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment at her compliment. "Oh! Hey, Rin! Hey, Ai!" Naruto waved enthusiastically at the two females that were coming up beside Kabocha.

"Hiya, cousin!" Ai greeted childishly while Rin simply smirked. Ai being the youngest of the Kasai clan at thirteen, and Rin being the second oldest at twenty-three.

"I'm surprised that you're wearing that, Rin." Kabocha belted out a laugh at Naruto's insensitivity, Rin's smirk disappeared as she glared at Naruto. Ai let an 'oooooh' since she knew Rin hated the traditional garb way more than Kabocha did.

"I'll let you handle that. I think I see Lord Tsuchikage motioning for me to come over. See you three later!" Kabocha heard a small 'eep' and 'come back' from Naruto but she ignored it. She didn't want to be in Rin's way when she ate Naruto alive.

"Lord Kuya, how are you doing this evening?" Kabocha took the liberty to reach out and touch the handsome, raven haired Lord. Kuya looked down at her hand that was on his elbow making Kabocha take it away slowly. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable; the hug that Naruto had given her made her forget her role for a brief moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Come." He said off handedly, offering his hand to her for a dance. Kabocha noticed that he was looking elsewhere but took his hand away; choosing to ignore the fact that he had interrupted her when she was speaking.

He led her slowly out to an area designated for dances; many of the guests expressing how beautiful the dragon dance was to Kabocha. The song changed to a slow one which both of them were thankful for since the fast paced dancing looked a little too close for comfort. A lot of the dancers left the dance floor not wanting to slow dance.

Kuya kept his hands rigid and respectful which was making it hard for Kabocha to relax into the dance. He looked right above her head, refusing to meet her intense golden stare.

"Tell me something, Lord Kuya." The raven haired man looked down at Kabocha, not at all bothered to make fierce eye contact with her. However, he remained silent and waited for her to continue. "Do you have a lover?" Kuya stiffened up for only a moment before relaxing again, but that was all the ammunition Kabocha needed.

"I have a lover...from the Nara clan." Kuya relaxed even further if that was even possible. She wasn't surprised to see that her admitting that she had a lover first relaxed him. She knew what kind of man he was. Cold and aloof to strangers, but warm in his own ways to the people he loved.

"And what, pray tell, does that have to do with me?" Kabocha felt the deep vibrations of his voice in her own chest making her almost pause since she didn't expect a response so quickly. She had a whole speech ready, but it looks like she wasn't going to have to use it.

"You can either stay here all night and waste your time considering what I just told you means I'm not going to choose you, or you can leave right and return to your lover's warm embrace. All of this is nothing but a spectacle. You can be free...be happy." Kabocha looked away from him, feeling remorse creep up inside of her. Kuya gently grabbed her chin, turning her face to look at him once more.

"Are you not happy?" Kabocha couldn't recall a time where anyone had ever asked her that. Her entire life had been filled with nothing but stress, planning a coup, and killing so…

"I will be happy...one day hopefully soon." Kuya hummed not sure if he liked her answer, but he did respect her for her honesty.

"You have made an ally tonight, Princess Kabocha Kasai." Kuya released her chin upon seeing a sweet smile touch her features. "If you are to ever need aid. I am but a messenger away." Kabocha kept the sweet smile on her face even though all she wanted to do was grin like a maniac. She would be calling for his aid soon enough..

"Thank you, Lord Kuya. The offer goes both ways." Kuya took her hand that was holding his, placed a kiss on it and disappeared into the sea of people. She knew that he was making his way to the exit to go be with his true love...Hana.

"Well that looked dramatic." Kabocha's gaze slid to the balcony above having recognized his scent before he even spoke. "You must be lost...or stupid." Kabocha said in an even tone while looking at the Konoha missing nin. "It just so happens that your father invited me." Kabocha visibly bristled making Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke Uchiha looked down on her, and was able to still hear her over the chatter and music. A feat that Kabocha was curious of. He waved one finger at her to tell her to come to him. She wasn't a fan of the 'come hither' motion but she obeyed only because she had questions for him.

She walked up the staircase that was far away from the other guests; taking her time so she wouldn't look suspicious. She stood at the top of the stairs, on the other side of the balcony since she didn't want to be too close to him. All she could see was his red eyes glowing in the shady, dark spot that he was currently inhabiting across from her.

"Nicely done with the Earth Daimyo's son." Sasuke drawled while giving her entire body an extremely slow and unnecessary once over.

"I'm not sure what you mean exactly. I would like to know why you accepted my father's invitation, and what is wrong with Zu Moritora." Kabocha was commanding instead of asking. Her senses were going haywire because of the death like aura he was exuding. It had been far too long since she felt that kind of power attached to a black cloud of death.

"What, no kiss first? You were oh so willing upon my departure, and you were beautiful then. Now...you're stunning. That accent is also very becoming." Kabocha's body tensed even further remembering the sickening moment that she portrayed all because she didn't want Naruto hurt since she knew what it was like to lose a brother. Sasuke was just as much Naruto's brother as he was hers.

"I have no romantic interest in you." Kabocha told him flatly and Sasuke only chuckled. "You may change your mind in time." The way he said it made Kabocha want to snap his pale neck, but she need answers first.

"What is wrong with Zu Moritora, Sasuke Uchiha. I never ask twice, asking a third time won't be in your favor-"

"Now, that's a battle I would love to participate in. I heard your training in the volcano was a success even though you left early. Congratulations. I've also _learned_ a few things about your anatomy." Kabocha hissed loudly, feeling a flush come to her skin in embarrassment. She was mortified at the mere thought of him knowing anything about her warped anatomy when she didn't know a thing about what he had been doing for the last three and a half years.

"Temper, temper. I'll tell you whatever you want." Sasuke took one step out of the shadows in an all black suit. However, Kabocha wasn't impressed….she was seething.

"At what cost." Smoke was beginning to below out of her mouth in her anger and Sasuke clicked his tongue. "Relax. I told you I would be back for you, and I'm only keeping my promise here." He was in front of her faster than her eyes could _almost_ comprehend. She only had a split second to recoil from the hand he raised to grip her jaw. The tattoos on her human arm began to glow as she geared up to release Aisuru Kaze.

"Your fast." Sasuke smirked and glanced at her tattooed arm then to her changing features. She looked wild, feral, and beautiful. "You really need to calm down before someone realizes we're up here alone." Kabocha blinked realizing that she had been drawing power from Gaara because of her distress; no doubt that he had felt the sudden and immense pull on his being.

She calmed down but remained on guard. He was far too close to relax even though she took three steps back from him, her bare feet soundless on the polished floor. Kabocha geared up to tear his head off to get the questions answered but he began to speak once more.

"Zu Moritora was brought to Orochimaru by your father." Kabocha steeled her features not expecting that answer at all. "Your father gave blood to Orochimaru to heal Moritora since he was hanging on by a mere thread. Your bloodline trait is far more potent than people realize having some of the nine tails chakra is definitely a worthy factor. Since Orochimaru didn't have the use of his arms, Orochimaru's right hand Kabuto followed his every instruction on how to revive the boy. Moritora is now a carrier of the dragon bloodline." Kabocha thought her heart just stopped beating. That would explain the change in his pupils and new fangs.

"Orochimaru doesn't do things for free." Kabocha said quietly, now more flabbergasted than angry. Sasuke's smirk turned into a smile.

"You've always been beauty, brawn, and _brains_. Orochimaru was going to take your father's body in exchange for reviving Moritora." She tilted her head to the left having listened closely to his words. "Was?"

"Cute." Sasuke commented on her head tilt making Kabocha straighten up. "Orochimaru is dead. I killed him right before Naruto and Sakura came to the hideout I had been training at for the last three years." Well...that was one thing she was disappointed about since she was hoping her father would no longer be an issue, but a thought occurred to her.

"My father would never willing give up his throne. What else is there?" Kabocha asked deep in thought. Sasuke studied her further and realized that she wouldn't look him in the eye. Smart girl, since she knew the sharingan extensively because of Tsuyoi's teachings.

"You and I are to marry, and I would become the new leader of the Lava village. That was what your father wanted along with Moritora's revival. I don't know the specifics as to why he revived Moritora, but it was because of some information that he mumbled with his last breath or something of the sort." Kabocha felt like she was going to throw up. Did her father know about the coup d'etat then? She would have to proceed differently now. Everything had changed and once again not in her favor.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I _thank you_ for your cooperation. _However,_ I won't be-"

"There you are." Zu's deep timber voice sounded behind Kabocha making her look over her shoulder. She missed the intense glare that Sasuke threw at him, but all Zu did was grin at the young Uchiha.

"You have people looking for you. Come with me." Zu raised his hand for her to take and nobody moved. Until Sasuke placed his hand on Kabocha's side and urged her to go.

"We're not through yet. I will see you soon." Sasuke whispered to her much to her discomfort. He backed up into the shadows and disappeared. Kabocha drew her attention back to Zu having forgotten about him momentarily. She scoffed and breezed past his hand and down the steps gracefully. She finally spotted Shikamaru talking with the Hokage and made a move to go to him until Zu intercepted her to take her to the dance floor. His hands weren't as stiff as Kuya's, but she really wished they were considering he was being too familiar with her.

"Still catering to Konoha I see." Kabocha gripped his hand using her strength and heard a satisfying crunch that brought a serene smile to her face and a scowl to Zu's. "I would act a little nicer if I were you. You could be in real trouble right now if it were up to me."

"From what I'm hearing I'm already in trouble, so the way _I_ see it...your life is now forfeit." Kabocha leaned closer to hiss into his ear. Zu shivered slightly but a smirk was now on his handsome face.

"On the contrary, my dear _Princess,_ I haven't told your father anything involving your little plan. I gave him coordinates to a rebel group near Kirigakure that despises the Lava." Kabocha listened closely to his heartbeat, she didn't hear any blips or upticks.

"Okay, now on to what you want. Everyone always wants something." She spoke her motto for tonight since it was true. There were deals, plans, and alliances being made all over this room. She was no exception.

"At the end of this night you're going to choose me to be your husband. I will then take over as the Lord of the Lava village since your father has not named his successor. If you refuse then I will tell your father everything."

Kabocha turned her molten gaze away from Shikamaru to stare into Zu's red eyes. She would be damned if anything stood in her way now when she was so close...

* * *

 **Luna Lightblade: Hi, Luna Lightblade. Kabocha's bloodline is genetic. No doubt about that. It's been said constantly through the story. Her "strength" wasn't just turned off; it's way more complicated than that. Not sure if you read the story after her bloodline line was SEALED away, but her bloodline isn't some button that can be turned on and off. It was sealed away much like the tailed beasts. Just wanted to clear that up for you since you said you weren't a fan. But, meh. ;)**

 **NixieNaajix: What's up, Nix! Thanks for the welcoming party; it doesn't matter how long or short I just love hearing from you! I can't wait to see your reaction to the ceremony; I think I'm covering almost all if not the whole thing with this chapter. You're correct about the Akimichi OC! I haven't seen any yet, so hopefully I will be the first AkimichiOC/Gaara out there. I try to keep it original! Thank you so much for the review, see you soon!**

 **EncyclopediaBritannica: Hey there, Britt! Lol you know me so well! I felt so bad not getting a chapter out sooner, so I'm happy you didn't lose faith in me! :') I will definitely try and figure out how to be more flexible since writing keeps me sane around here! I hope you're not too mad after reading this chapter especially after they just made up. *ducks in cover* I also hope that you're having fun searching for Zu, and please excuse all those horrendous spelling errors and typos. I'll fix them eventually lol. I love how you tagged on your vote as well lol! 'C' is currently winning actually, and I will be keeping the polls open until the end of Tamer! Always a pleasure hearing from you, Britt!**

 **Pmann1: Waddup, Pmann! Thank you for telling me your gender! I felt so bad assuming because I'm sensitive and don't want to offend anyone. :') Everyone assumes I'm a guy, and I never correct them lol. I'm ECSTATIC that you loved where I took their relationship, and naming Gaara and Kabocha's relationship "singer-ship". I'm probably going to use that now if that's okay lol. I will also be taking your Shika on his back suggestion because this is a heavy story and we deserve some more fluff! I've never had fans of my writing before, so you're not a kiss ass in my opinion lmao just appreciative. I just aim to please by giving the audience whatever they desire. ;) So far 'C' is a heavy favorite, but it's fighting with choice 'B'. I was shocked that no one chose 'A', but I'm not bothered lol I have each story already planned out! ;) I SEE YOU REMEMBER HIM! He was such a blip that everyone was like 'boy bye', but now he's back with a vengeance! Mmmmwhahaha! I hope you're ready for the tension he's about bring!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Ayyye, Girl! What a lovely welcome back review! I'm here for it! Lol Good to be back, hopefully there will be no more disruptions to my perfect schedule. YOU REMEMBER ZU TOO! I can't remember who said it, but wasn't it a little too easy that he died. (; Being smothered by a pillow is so...mundane. !SPOILER ALERT! Our Pumpkin will be killing him in a far worse way, my girl! Don't get too excited especially for the events to come. Your emotions really will be all over the place. (; Thank you much for the review, I'm so ready to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **LAWDgivemestrength: Hey, hey LAWD! Don't get too comfortable with their current status. (; A lot more drama to come with the return of Zu Moritora. HOWEVER, don't be too concerned because Shikoba will always prevail! Thank you much for the review, see you soon!**

 **Guest: Hellooo, lovely guest! I'm happy that I was able to deliver! It also makes me happy when I hear that people are glad I'm back; I get the warm and fuzzies. :') I am going to try my best to not derail from my schedule again. I really hate making y'all wait for another chapter for so long. I gave some really good choices, eh? ;) I'm a fan of all of my ideas lol. Maybe D and A more than the others lol. Opposites certainly do attract! Thanks so much for the review and I hope to hear from you soon!**

 **Hope you're all ready for what's to come! Mmmmwhahahaha!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I'm so sorry I'm late again; I was going to wait until tomorrow but you all have waited long enough! I spent a lot of time job searching because...I finally have a car! I'm so extra about it too lmao. I named him Wayne and I need a job to pay to feed Wayne (gas is Wayne's favorite) *rolls eyes* Anyway! I have a lovely chapter for all of you amazing, patient Shikoba fans! Really y'all treat me too good lol. Thank you all so much for the endless support even when I miss my deadline. Just know I will never go longer than a month! Here ya' go!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Neo queen Luna, Gloeckche, lugiaiscool12, aoa1012, Kraygar, Lady Vakarian, vegafoxfire, campiongirl16, and greenistari**

 **Thank you for favoriting and/or following me as an author: reinadefuego**

* * *

 _ **Tales of Fantasy and War**_

* * *

*Kabocha POV*

It had been a disaster...I thought the announcement of my future husband was bad…

The aftermath of the ceremony was far worse… and the punishment for my choice was just the beginning of one miserable month. It had only been one week, _however_ , we'll get to that in a moment.

I was spending time with two of my favorite men. It just so happened that they were cordial with each other after the ceremony when they did everything in their power to ignore each other after I returned from the Shi volcano. They came together for my sake after I explained my choice of fiance to them.

"Thank you both for being here, tonight. I know you wouldn't usually choose to be in each other's company." Both males glanced at each other before grunting. A small smirk touched my lips as I watched them from my position on the other side of the table. I was choosing to not show favoritism even though one of said men was my boyfriend.

"We are here for whatever you need." Gaara spoke right before he placed a piece of fatty tuna in his mouth. My eyes followed the action and slid over to Shikamaru who was staring intensely at me.

"Even together for a dinner?" I questioned innocently as I placed a small onigiri in my own mouth. I had chosen to forgo fish in favor of something lighter.

" _Whatever_ you need." Shikamaru repeated but his tone made me shudder slightly. Why did he say it like that? It wasn't a sarcastic tone… I couldn't put my finger on it. Gaara hummed in agreement with Shikamaru which was now a common thing. They were both just so agreeable after my little breakdown in front of them...

Both men were now looking at me with a look that was confusing. The only time I had seen that look in my direction was because of...

My entire body stiffened and they seemed to notice as Gaara raised his hand for the check with closed eyes. He took deep breaths through his nose as if he was trying to calm himself. Shikamaru leaned back in the booth, throwing one arm over the seat and behind Gaara's head. I followed the entire action, my gaze snapping to Shikamaru's predatory eyes and lazy smirk.

"Where are we going to now?" I questioned right as our server returned with Gaara's change which he declined in favor of using the insane amount of change as a tip. He stood up and offered his hand to me since he was on the outside of the booth. I took it and allowed him to gently pull me to my feet before he deposited me into Shikamaru's care. He intertwined his fingers with my own as he made the move to the leave the seafood restaurant. Gaara close enough behind me that I could feel his body heat.

"Where are we going?" I asked again unnecessarily since I knew the direction he was leading us was the way to my hotel room. I could no longer stay with Shikamaru upon my visits to Konoha anymore. Moritora could smell whenever I spent time with him for too long; I found out the hard way the first time I returned to the castle after spending time with Shikamaru. Now, the hotel was the precaution as well as having Gaara around most of the time. Gaara served as a necessary sense muddle; Moritora wouldn't suspect anything if he smelled Gaara, the Kazekage, around me as well. No one knew outside of my team, Uncles, Shikamaru, and Master Shi that Gaara was my Singer. It was a large triumph card to hold over Moritora when the time came to-

"To your hotel room. We have something for you." Shikamaru smirked over his shoulder before facing forward again. I squinted my eyes at the back of his head, tilting my head in confusion. What could they have possibly have cooked up for me...and together no less. This was going to be an experience I was sure.

"There is no need to be suspicious of us, Kabocha." Gaara rasped from his position right behind me making me even more suspicious. "Your not helping your case, Gaara." I mumbled just as Shikamaru used the key that I had given him to let himself into the hotel room.

"It was agreeable of Lady Tsunade to give you this room for no fee." Gaara said as he shut the door and slowly gazed around the spacious room.

"There was a fee...just not one that anyone know about." I sighed, sitting gingerly on the edge of my bed. I removed the open toe heels from my feet. All three of us had worn civilian clothing on this weird three way date. My formal shoewear odd to my usually free feet since I only wore the metal plates on the bottom of my feet for protection.

"What do you mean you had a fee? What did she make you do?" Shikamaru questioned and I took the time to study his tense posture.

"Maru-kun...you've known me almost my entire life minus five years. There is no force in this world that can make me do anything. I just followed through with her previous terms. Everything is fine." I reassured him but he still looked skeptical. "Now, what do you two have for me." My scowl shifted into a smirk as soon as they glanced at each other and then bore their eyes into my relaxed form.

"Gaara actually came to me on his own about an intimate topic…" Shikamaru told me uncomfortably, I could tell he was uncomfortable just by looking at him rub the back of his neck.

"Okaaay…" I drawled out, my heavy accent coating each letter. "I'm not sure how I feel about you two having discussions with me...I wasn't aware that you two were that familiar now…" I titled my head at them and Shikamaru became even more uncomfortable. Gaara seemed to be unphased as ever.

"We are comfortable enough to want to share you...if you will have us both." Gaara rasped with a straight face. I felt my tan skin flush at his blatant statement. "Sh-share? What could you possibly be mmph-!" Gaara's warm lips covered my own but I didn't kiss him in return in my confusion and shock.

"S-stop." I breathed out after pushing Gaara away as gently as possible. Both of his hands cupping my jaw as he titled my head towards him. "What I asked Shikamaru involved you, him, and myself engaging in intimate acts. I will understand if you refuse. Shikamaru was also skeptical when I requested that we share you just for one night." I wasn't understanding how Gaara was so calm about this entire ordeal. I looked over at Shikamaru over Gaara's shoulder. He still looked somewhat uncomfortable, but I had a feeling that the only reason he was uncomfortable was because he didn't want to talk about the impending threesome.

"...and you're okay with this?" I asked after Shikamaru finally met my eyes. "We wouldn't be here if I wasn't. I get that he's special to you too and I'm aware that he can feel a bond with you. Obviously it's strong enough that he was willing to come to me about being with you. A simple yes or no will do, troublesome woman." I blinked and looked back at a waiting Gaara; his usual indifferent mask in place but I could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"I'm...okay with this." Both men released an audible sigh in relief. Gaara's lips crashed back into mine making me moan softly. His lips were soft and far warmer than what I was used to. His hands disappeared from my face, and I heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor in the quiet hotel room. Shikamaru must have also removed his clothes because more sounds of clothes hitting the floor reached my sensitive ears.

I released a harsh breath when Gaara left my mouth to pursue my neck. I gripped the back of his head with one hand and encouraged him to continue, my dragon hand holding me up on the bed. I only received a moment of reprieve before my mouth was covered by Shikamaru's. My tongue inviting his to come out and play, and he happily dominated my mouth. His tongue passing over my canines purposely.

I moaned loudly from Gaara biting my neck harshly and Shikamaru gently biting my lower lip. Shikamaru grasped the back of my neck while Gaara placed his hand on my lower back. Both of them lowering my to the bed slowly. The anticipation almost making my heart beat out of my chest. This was far from what I was expecting from them, but after the initial shock wore off I couldn't be more pleased.

Pleasure racked my body as Gaara raised my dress above my waist and kissed my core. My back arching at the same time Shikamaru lowered my dress and leather binding to where my breast were exposed. He hastily took a nipple into his wet, warm mouth. I cried out at the intense sensations from two different areas on my body.

Gaara hummed, snaking his tongue out to prod my silk covered entrance. Shikamaru's mouth released one nipple with an audible pop to switch to my other nipple. One of his hands holding me down while the other massaged the neglected breast.

I opened my half lidded eyes to look at Gaara and Shikamaru's nude, muscular bodies. The muscle between their legs at full attention. I made both of them stop so I could remove my dress, panties, and binding. The moan that escaped Gaara when the full length of his body covered my own made a moan escape my own mouth.

"Come here." Shikamaru was now standing on the side of the large bed. Gaara lifted his body so that Shikamaru could draw my body to the edge of the bed. My head was hanging off as I looked at him upside down.

"Gaara's going to take you first...then we're going to take you together." I looked at my overprotective boyfriend in shock. He was actually going to let another man be intimate with me let alone have sex with me first. "I will be utilizing another beautiful orifice of yours." He ran one hand through my hand while the other gripped his cock. The soothing hand in my hair turned harsh as he gripped the curls at the base of my neck, using that hand to support my head since it was hanging off of the bed. I grunted at the pain but not at all opposed to it.

"Don't bite." Shikamaru told me with a slight chuckle right before he put his engorged penis into my mouth. I could hear the underline of seriousness in his tone. I had a tendency to grit my teeth in pleasure, and I just so happened to like Shikamaru's penis very much; I didn't want to sever it.

The feeling of being upside down with Shikamaru's cock in my mouth was a new feeling, but nowhere near as new as Gaara prodding at my entrance with _his_ cock. I moaned around Shikamaru's cock as Gaara pushed in slowly. I could feel my walls spreading to accommodate him, Shikamaru had him a bit in length but Gaara's girth was startling. The burning from the stretching was both painful and pleasurable.

"Ah, ah, no gritting your teeth." Shikamaru moaned out and whether it was in pleasure or pain I wasn't sure. I let my jaw fall slack, allowing saliva to flood my mouth when he picked up speed thrusting in and out but not at a fast pace yet.

"Haaah…" Gaara breathed out heavily and I didn't have to look at him to know he was trying to restrain himself. "Kami, you're impossibly tight." Gaara had leaned over to breath in my ear, not at all affected by Shikamaru pumping into my mouth. He rocked his hips slow and steady for barely three thrusts before he picked up to ninja speed.

"Kabocha," his usually raspy voice was deeper and breathy making my core tighten up with arousal. I cried out around Shikamaru as soon as he hit the deepest part inside of me. My back arched unconsciously, both hands flying to Gaara's lower back. My legs planted firmly on the bed so he wouldn't fuck me off the bed and into Shikamaru which would definitely choke me even more than I already was.

"Fuck." Shikamaru swore loudly as he picked up his speed to match Gaara. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at hearing both men enjoy themselves and from the pleasure attacking my own body. Shikamaru reached out with one hand to pinch one of my nipples; Gaara brought his mouth to my neglected nipple to take it in his mouth.

"Kabochaaa…" My eyes shot open to look at Shikamaru's legs...or what was supposed to be Shikamaru's legs. He definitely wasn't that pale, and the mouth on my breast didn't feel familiar. I looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha with his head back moaning my name. My eyes widened in horror before looking down to what was supposed to be Gaara but was Zu Moritora grinning at me.

It felt like I was suffocating….I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Kabocha." Moritora said but his grin was gone.

"Kabocha!" He said louder but I still couldn't respond and it was even harder to breath now.

"KABOCHA!" I gasped and sputtered feeling completely disoriented. I looked around frantically only to see Moritora himself above me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him trying to regain my bearings. I was soaking wet and naked…

Right. I was taking a bath and fell asleep. The bathroom was the only place that I got away from him; perhaps I was in here far too long.

"Why the hell were you trying to drown yourself." He hissed calmly at me. I stayed motionless on the floor, still a little stunned by the scene change and the burning in my lungs. I focused a small amount of chakra to heal whatever damage may have occurred.

"I must have fallen asleep in the bath." I told him blandly, the memory turned nightmare sticking to me uncomfortably.

"Your a fool. You would have died if I had not come to find you." His eyes raked over my body, and I had half the mind to evaluate myself for injuries to my vagina or anus. I'd kill him right now if he…

My body was undisturbed. Good for his sake; I would have thrown Shosha's plan out the window with Moritora's dead body if he had forced himself on me in my unconscious state.

"You would really try to kill yourself rather than marry me." Moritora chuckled and I snapped my gaze to look at him. I sat up abruptly performing the hand signs for dragon scales. Green scales tinted with gold covered my entire naked body to give myself some modesty and to hide my body from Moritora's questionable gaze. I didn't know if the look he wore was lecherous or murderous.

"Don't flatter yourself." I hissed viciously. "I'd sooner castrate you than kill myself. I am not weak like-"

"Your mother?"

"LIKE YOU!" I roared jumping to my feet and he did the same with an infuriating smirk on his face. A loud laugh was released from deep inside of his chest. Smoke bellowed between us in my anger, I felt my chest heaving in fury. It had been a _long_ time since I felt this angry. I hadn't even felt this angry when Gaara informed me of Shikamaru's infidelity. Just Moritora _mentioning_ my mother made me want to clear his neck of his head.

" _We have waited almost five years for our moment and it will be upon us any moment. Are you going to ruin it because of one insignificant bastard. I know you keep making sacrifices, but we do what we have to for our village. Everything you have done is for the betterment of our village. We will see them all burn at the end of this."_

I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth. Shosha's words after I had announced that Zu Moritora would be my future husband ringing loudly in my ears. I had broken down in front of him after seeing Gaara and Shikamaru's faces. The faces of my family...the faces of Shikamaru's parents… I crumbled in my brother's arms as soon as my shaking form disappeared behind the shimmering curtains and beads.

I had to be the General I was initiated to be….

"Out of my room, Moritora. I have business to attend to that doesn't involve you. Don't make me get my team down here to remove you. You are not worth removing myself; waste of effort." I looked him up and down, sizing him up. He had four inches on me which was a feat in itself, but I had taken down stronger.

"Tsk, tsk dear wife to be. Is that any way to speak to your future hus-"

"Get. Out. I don't say things more than twice, once if the recipient isn't slow." I said calmly as I breezed by him. My curls hanging loosely because of them still being drenched instead of bouncing enthusiastically. There was no reason for me to keep talking to him. I had wasted enough time because of the amount of time I spent in the bath alone.

I had a meeting to get to.

Moritora held his hands up and exited my domain without another word. The bathroom was connected to my large room instead of being separate like almost all of the other rooms in this annoyingly large castle. I released the dragon scale jutsu in one fluid motion.

I dressed to _kill_ in my redesigned armor. I put on a simple leather binding underneath my new all black attire. This armor wasn't as bulky and was more form fitting; shaped like a long sleeve leotard. I also fasted black plates to my shins like usual, a shorter black draped over my left shoulder to somewhat hid my bandaged dragon arm. I slipped my feet into my plates, bending over to fasten the strap. I straightened up and chose to walk leisurely to the underground of the I&T building, waving at all of the happy villagers that greeted me. Nodding at the loyal shinobi that were for our cause and ignoring the ones that were for my father's rule.

I didn't have to enter the building to get to the underground. I stood right behind the building, taking a step to my left and listening closely after closing my eyes.

"Earth style: mole jutsu." I said quietly, a hole formed in front of me and I took a step right into it. My hair whipped around me drying it even further than the Lava village heat. I landed in a deep crouch before straightening up and brushing some dirt off of my shoulder.

"Took you long enough." I heard Shosha's voice behind me, but I couldn't be bothered with his sass right now.

"So...who do we have today?" I asked with an indifferent mask. I walked forward and Shosha took the hint to follow after me.

I put my hand on the iron door right as Shosha answered me. "Kokuzoku Rida. He's the third in command of the shinobi that is following after Jun, and one other guy but he isn't significant. He was just with Rida when we cornered him, but he did pledge his loyalty to Jun as well: name's Droy."

"I see we're moving up his ranks quickly." I observed as we entered the small room. Gin was sitting cross legged on the floor, cheering Ryu and Rai on as they wrestled the enormous man in a chair. Rin and Kina were standing on opposite sides of the room across from each other. Both women wearing a scowl of annoyance. Droy was struggling slightly but stilled and began to shake when he met my eyes.

"Both of you can't wrestle one man into a chair? My, my, the training sessions that I deal must not be enough." I teased my cousins and they growled at me. Well...Rai growled and Ryu only grunted.

"We didn't want a full blown jutsu fight. We already had Rin neutralize his chakra." Rai complained loudly, my eyes slid over to my eldest cousin in the room.

"That would explain why she's annoyed. Why didn't you lot get Mai? She could have done her ritual and avoid all of this hassle. Dragons, Gin could have did a genjutsu-"

"And miss these idiots struggle!" My eyebrow twitched in annoyance at being interrupted and having to waste even more time. I had more people waiting on me in Konoha. The bath and Moritora had really thrown off my schedule.

"Quiet, Gin. Please make haste. All of us have been missing for far too long. I certainly will be noticed missing from the Torture division since I have been taking on the word load. I don't want there to be any speculations made. Bocha, please continue."

"Thanks, Ki." Some of my formalities dropped but picked back up when I realized that she would be the first one noticed being gone; with her position advancement meant more responsibilities.

"Kina, return to work. We won't be needing your expertise. This won't take long and you will be filled in on our next... _encounter_." I said the last word of my statement looking directly at a now seated Rida and Droy.

"As you wish." Kina turned on her heel to leave, brushing her body deliberately against Shosha who hummed in contentment. The door closed behind us with an ominous bang.

"Now, shall we start." I took a step forward and Droy clammed up even further but Rida remained rebellious.

"Kokuzoku means rebel...how fitting." I clicked my tongue with a growing smirk. I took out a kunai in the pouch on my naked thigh. I tapped my claws on my right hand on the blunt side of the weapon absentmindedly.

"Go straight to hell!" The brute roared as he struggled against his restraints. I could hear his wrists break against the dragon bone binds.

"I will after this is all over." I told him quietly over all of his spitting and screaming. "All I have is one question and then you are free to go." He quieted down but didn't stop struggling.

"What?" He ground out and I could swear that I heard a slight crack from him clenching his teeth together.

"You pledge loyalty to my father or me?" Rida burst out laughing making my cousins and brother hiss in fury. I held my hand up to signal them to calm down. I was unbothered as I waited for his response.

"Loyal to you!?" He wheezed and I rolled my lips together. I didn't see the joke here. "This village was built on rogue shinobi and treachery. The only way to gain respect and _loyalty_ is through bloodshed in this village. Blood, my dear _General,_ equals power. You will never have the army you desire because you. Are. Weak."

"I've heard enough. You may leave." I told him calmly and everyone looked at me like I had grown a second head.

Quicker than the eye could see I slit his throat right across an artery. Blood decorated my armor and face as it sprayed, cool against my abnormally heated flesh. I looked Kokuzoku Rida in the eye as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the sound of gurgling forever ingrained in my memory,

"Kokuzoku!" Droy cried out in nothing short of fear. He was actually crying and I felt disgusted at how weak he looked. I was not weak...far from it. These cowards in front of me were. "Y-you said you were going to let him go! You're a liar and murderer!"

"So is Jun...but I was honest about letting him go." I gave a wide smile full of teeth. "I let him go straight to hell but don't worry. I want to make sure he won't get lonely so you'll be joining him and so will Jun. Three's a party." I handed the kunai to my left where Gin was still sitting cross legged.

"Dump Rida's body where it can be found but not by villagers. You may want to list Uncle Hikari's help. Engrave our signature into his ugly mug...I want Jun's command to know we're closing in." I said over my shoulder, Rin handed me a cloth of the pouch under her long skirt. The skirt not too different from the one I had worn during my coronation ceremony. They had seen our signature before but was unaware of who was behind the assassinations.

"Thanks, what's with the sk-"

"Shut up and get out." She told me flatly and I almost laughed.

"Where you headed, boss?" Rai asked bouncing on his heels. Ryu seemed just as curious and I was going to answer but Shosha beat me to it.

"Konoha. I'm nosy." Shosha said with a shrug and I frowned at him. "I'll remember that when you tell me to mind my business." I rolled my eyes and left the room after giving Rin her cloth back.

"I'll see you all later for dinner. You know how Moritora is about me spending nights there. I might bring Naruto back with me." I told them just as I was closing the door. "Don't be too long."

The shrill screams of Droy were silenced after the door banged closed once again.

"What an eventful day…" My unwarranted suicide attempt still fresh in my mind. I was more shaken than I cared to admit...however, I hoped that just because he 'saved' me didn't mean he wasn't going to die. My subconscious mind would pull forth the Tamer bond at the most inopportune time. It was what saved Moritora the first time at the chunin exams.

Now, Rida's face sticking to memory as well. It was one of my more less brutal kills, but something about killing someone that couldn't fight back stirred something dark inside of me. However, I did take his words into consideration because they held a weight of truth...

Blood equals power and I was going to get all of it.

* * *

 **Mangafreak1997: Sup, Manga! I know there's a lot going on, and everything is about to get real crazy after this chapter. Last chapter and this chapter are big transition chapters; we're about to pick up some real speed! I'm literally throwing you on an emotional roller coaster lmao. !SPOILER ALERT! We all know who she's going to end with - Zu will not be her last; brave through it our Pumpkin will definitely have to! ;) No one was ready for his return I had a lot of "who is Zu Moritora?" I'm so happy you caught on to my Airbender reference! Avatar is still one of my favorite cartoons even after all these years! Thank you so much for the review and I can't wait to hear from you soon!**

 **Pmann1: What's up, Pmann! I was wondering if anyone forgot about Sasuke lol! Man, all of your compliments hit my feels! Recently, I ran out of stories to read and I wasn't sure what to do until I watched the Twilight movies and found a slew of new stories to invest in! (Sorry that came out of nowhere lmao.) Ask and you shall receive; I know it's a little rough around here so I next chapter will be fluffy for everyone with only a hint of seriousness. This chapter was really heavy! I know I have been depriving you all! It doesn't matter how short the review honestly! I just love hearing your thoughts! Thanks so much for the review, I really do appreciate it and I can't wait to hear your thoughts again soon!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Hey, hey Girl! I knew you wouldn't forget about Sasuke! You know I like to bring up old stuff (*hint* Zu Moritora *hint*) in regards to her "father's" ideals about who she should marry. It definitely DOES mean he has been alive all this time! You'll be hearing more about what he has been up to soon. You hit the nail on the head about her new fiance! Don't worry I won't put you all through too much grief anymore (more like yet); she will be explaining to him why she didn't pick him. HOWEVER, she won't be telling him about the coup d'etat for his protection. I was actually considering letting a select few find out about Sasuke being there. I'm not sure yet. Really debating with myself over here lol. Thank you so much for the review, and as always it was a pleasure hearing from you!**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Hola, Kitty! I honestly live for your descriptive reviews! I'm so happy I surprised you! You know me so well; of course Sasuke was definitely coming back to get Kabocha. We haven't seen the last of him yet! I apologize about giving you anxiety! It won't calm down until the end of the story probably lol so in about twenty-five chapters. I know I keep flopping back and forward with the sweet and sour lol. I hope this chapter was less stressful; haven't given y'all much of sweet with all of the angst going on. Next chapter will be so lovely! Everyone forgot who Zu was mmwahaha! Y'all aren't ready for the death I have planned for him *evil smile*. You literally just blew my mind with the thought of Kabocha killing her father at the ceremony. I actually typed up that scenario just to see what that would be like. I was like wooooaahhh that'd be mad crazy. Gaara would be indifferent but aid against the shit storm that killing him would cause. Shikamaru would be shocked and Naruto would be horrified with the rest of Konoha. Thanks for getting my creative juices flowing lmao. Seriously, I'm still thinking about that. Thank you so much for the review and it is always a pleasure to hear from you. See ya soon!**

 **Guest: Hello, lovely guest! I know I'm giving heavy doses of angst and suspense! I really didn't think my story would be so dark all the time lol. Our Shikoba will have their happy ending...in the far far future lol. Thank you so much for the sweet review!**

 **NixieNaajix: Ayyye, Nix! I know that chapter was super busy, and you're so right about it being a little rushed. There were a few conversations missing actually. You got my Avatar reference too, omg! I was pushing heavily for a fire nation feel even with Kabocha's "father"! I slowed this chapter down because you made a good point about the chapter being sped up. I want to deliver good content to you all and not rush. Thank you so much for your loving review! Honestly, it's always super nice to hear from you!**

 **Loves ya too! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I'M BACK! I was going to wait until next week to post this chapter since I have one week left of summer math which has been kicking my ass all summer so that's where my free time has gone! I rewrote this chapter so many times...so many, many times. Thank y'all for being so patient with me as always! We're getting deep into the Shippuden storyline at the beginning of the next chapter...actually that whole chapter covers the Pein attack! Coming in hot with the plot! There will be some major changes to the Shippuden timeline order to mix in those events with the AU events of Kabocha's life. I don't want any of you to be confused so please ask questions. You know I love you all!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Tinsela, fujoshin1, Black Death Lillies, arwasamir1999, Leftfordead1 (I love that game),** **Scotland-Lassie, Bowtato, Spidergirl89, jess114, Kiarra24, , RavenKnightBlackRose, Silvermoon100, KagomeUchiha100, and MaidenZorriah**

 **Thank you for favoriting and/or following me as an author: Shadow Wolf 15846, fujoshin1, Nosferatu2255, Silvermoon100, KagomeUchiha100, and** **Scotland-Lassie**

* * *

 _ **Of Sex, Love, and Games**_

* * *

*Kabocha POV*

"Come on, big sis! You said you were going to get up an hour ago!" I knew that as long as I didn't answer he would continue to block the sun out of my eyes. "Kabocha-!"

"Have I told you how nice it is to be called big sister?" I cracked one eye open to look at my towering blonde brother. He had a faint blush on his face, stuttering up a storm after my nonchalant comment. "I've always been the youngest in the entire family minus Ai: Gin's little sister. You're the youngest in our generation of the family."

"Ack! Will you stop bringing that up!" I held in my laugh watching him struggle to speak through his flustered demeanor. "You're only older than me by a few months!"

"Doesn't matter. I'm still the older sibling." I tsked choosing to let the small grin touch my full lips. Naruto started shouting obscenities while Choji laughed behind him. Shikamaru released a breath of air from beside me on the roof. "Can you not rile him up? We were supposed to be spending this time quietly." I could hear the undertone of annoyance in his lazy drawl.

"Yes well...I did promise that I would play with him an hour ago." Naruto finally quieted down to agree with me heatedly. "We are not children. He does not need to be played with." Neji scowled from his seat on my other side.

"Come one, Neji! There's nothing wrong with a friendly competition! I think it would be very youthful!" Now, I was scowling because of Lee's constantly loud volume. It had been quite some time since I hung out with the youth obsessed teen. He had been recuperating from Gaara's attack during the chunin exams for a while.

"I don't see why we can't just lay here... _quietly._ " Shikamaru stressed making my scowl soften.

"Sorry, Maru-kun." I said sitting up slowly and stretching my arms above my head. "I'll take everyone down for a game of _Goals_. That way you can relax in silence." I leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing. He sighed loudly before sitting up as well.

"What a drag...what is _Goals_ anyway?" Shikamaru questioned over the sound of Naruto cheering excitedly. Lee joined in cheering as well; even though he had no idea what the game _Goals_ was either. "Sounds fun. What do we have to do?" Choji asked calmly.

"Well for starters we need two long poles with circles on the top; more like the poles have a cut out in them for the rock to go through. We play best of three rounds; first to five points in each round wins or the ten minute time runs out. There's sudden death if the first two rounds end with zero or ties. That means whoever scores first wins. You are not allowed to carry the ball at all; if the ball is to hit the ground then there has to be a reset between the halfway point of the polls. Players are allowed to incapacitate the opposing side. If a player is incapacitated they have to sit the rest of the round out and return the following round... _if_ they can. If one team is completely incapacitated then the opposing side wins by default. It doesn't matter how many people play as long as the teams are even." All of the boys were watching me explain intensely with the exception of Naruto. He already knew how to play having played with our cousins numerous times.

"We have an uneven number." Neji said after scanning all of us while offering a hand to help me up. I took it gracefully standing to my bare feet. I had changed clothes in my hotel room to a plain form fitting, gray halter top and navy blue short shorts. Everyone around me was also dressed in some type of casual clothing minus Neji. I wasn't even sure if he owned civilian clothes.

"Me, Kabo-onee, you, Shikamaru, Lee, and Choji. That's not uneven, Neji." Naruto said in triumph thinking that he outsmarted Neji.

"No, Naruto. I'm sorry to burst your bubble but Neji is right. Shikamaru won't be playing."

"What?" Naruto and Shikamaru questioned and I shrugged with a smile. Lee and Choji also looked confused but didn't voice it. "I planned on making Shikamaru the referee. Plus, having him on a team is kind of unfair given his strategic intelligence."

"Alright then what should we do? Should we go find Kiba?" Choji raised his hand making me laugh.

"No, I think we're going to need a few more girls. I would like a Girls v.s Guys match if you all aren't too afraid of a femme fatale." All of the guys scowled at me for goading them. Shikamaru turned his head to the side trying to hide a smirk, he wasn't offended because he knew he wasn't involved.

"I can see that all of you are up to the challenge! Naruto, you'll need to find the poles and I'm going to _allow_ you to pick the location-"

"What!? You're actually gonna let me pick!" My eyebrow twitched at the interruption but I grinned nonetheless. "Indeed. You can pick anywhere in Konoha; remember that everyone besides us are newbies so no high altitudes. It's hard enough to play without worrying about falling to your death."

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Naruto waved off and ran off before I could tell him to take Lee, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru with him. I sighed and looked at my boys. "I'd say follow him but I'll just come back for you all. I'm going to go get my team together, see you all in a bit." I disappeared in swirl of flames in search of my team members. Sakura being my first choice so I was happy when she called over her shoulder to tell her mother that she was leaving to hang out with me. We were going to need a lot of strength to move that rock.

My next two stops involved stopping by Tenten's place and going to the Hyuga compound. I had to thank the dragons that Hiashi-sama wasn't around. I hated being that level of formal, and for some unknown reason he made me nervous still. Especially, after that farce of a ceremony.

Both women readily agreed to come and play. I was more surprised at Tenten's willingness because we barely spoke three words to each other. I was happy to be spending a little time with the weapon's specialist considering I came from a village that was founded on weapons because of heavy influence from Kirigakure and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen.

"Wh-what is she doing?" I tilted my head back, scenting for Naruto. I was the most familiar with his scent, and then searched for Shikamaru next. I didn't mean to ignore Hinata's question, but in a village this big I had to concentrate. Naruto literally smells like Ramen, a breeze because of his chakra affinity, and a hint of something dark for the Nine Tails inside of him. Shikamaru smelled like...a warm fire and a hint of cinnamon. I'm guessing that cinnamon smell was my influence.

"Pretty sure she's looking for the boys. I've seen her do this before when she looks for Naruto." Sakura explained with a smile.

"Pretty cool if ya' ask me and saves on time." Tenten chimed in making Hinata giggle.

"Found them." I grinned over my shoulder at the three kunoichi. "Let's go." All three of them placed a hand on my person and I held up the hand sign for the fire transportation jutsu. A great deal of my chakra being used to get all four of us across Konoha. We arrived right in front of the boys startling all of them. I bent over to place my hands on my knees in a moment of weakness and heaved.

"Why wouldn't you just walk to us?! I've never seen you take more than two people!" Sakura scolded beating Shikamaru to the punch.

"I-I'm fine. Just give me a minute-"

"Yeah, right! You can sit out the first round and we'll make Choji sit out the first round to make the teams even." Naruto declared and I could hear Choji shout, 'what, why me!?"

"I agree with, Naruto. Please take a moment to rest." Lee's large brows were creased in worry and he was actually using a normal volume.

"You're lucky I don't make Shikamaru drag you to Lady Tsunade!" Sakura's raised voice was too close and starting to grate on my sensitive hearing. I held up one hand to my ear and the other high up in the air to silence them. However, I forgot that they were the rowdy, rookie nine and my hand in the air meant nothing to them. I rolled my eyes hard enough to give myself a brief headache.

"Will you be alright without medical attention?" Hinata's soft voice cut through everyone else's as she touched my arm gently.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to rest a moment. Choji can be the second referee until I return." I couldn't keep the grin off of my face; she was too sweet for her own good.

"Now, that's settled. Can we get on with this?" Neji crossed his arms as his eyes slid close in annoyance.

"Relax, Neji, we're just making sure Kabocha _rests._ " Tenten emphasized the last word of her statement as she turned to look at me. I held my hands up in surrender to show my compliance.

"I'll make sure she rests. Get the game started, Naruto." Naruto gave a mock salute to Shikamaru as he went off explaining to 'Team Girls' where the goals were located and the overall rules of the game.

"Why are the poles so far apart?" Tenten asked and Neji hummed. "I asked him the same thing earlier."

"We're all shinobi so we need a real challenge." I chimed in flashing my fangs making Lee and Hinata let out an 'eep'.

"Challenge accepted! Let us begin!" Lee cheered and began to perform exuberant stretches. I felt an inkling of guilt from what I had planned.

"Awesome! I'll start the clock!" Naruto rushed over to where he hid the 'ball' behind a tree and began to push with all of his might to get the rock to where we were standing. The timer in his mouth so that he could use his hands.

"Kami! How much does that thing weigh!?" Sakura shouted in disbelief. I blinked trying to remember how much the rock weighed as I stared at the scared face painted on all sides of the perfectly round rock.

"30 stones? Roughly a little over four hundred pounds." I squinted at the deep trench it was creating from Naruto pushing it.

"Won't w-we break something if we kick or hit it?" Hinata asked in a worried tone. I waved her off, my grin returning full force.

"I'm this strong from getting hit with that thing. It's not only a great game but an amazing training tool. The longest game we played was three days-"

"Best...three...days...ever." Naruto cut in while he still struggled. "Playing _Goals_ works on stamina and strength. Running from one goal to another and just trying to move the ball is strenuous. Once the ball gets moving it's going to be hard to slow it down or dodge it. Just some friendly advice." I explained even though they now looked unsure.

"This is a real drag…" Shikamaru suddenly said as he stared at Naruto finally making it to us. He said it with a voice full of amusement and I bit my lip to hide my laugh at his joke.

"Are you rested enough to get us started?" Naruto asked as he heaved for air. I gave a nod and grin towards my little brother, flashing hands signs quickly in front of my chest.

"Earth style: Pillars!" A stone pillar formed right under the 'ball', rocketing the heavy stone into the air. "Start the timer, Choji." I turned my fang filled grin to Choji's exasperated face.

"Let's go, guys! The girls won't beat us!" Naruto cheered as Lee ran after him. Neji sighed and rolled his moon colored eyes.

"Come on, Neji!" Tenten shouted as she ran past him. Sakura leading the girls and Hinata bringing up the rear. Neji finally gave in when he heard Lee do the famous 'leaf hurricane' to keep the ball in the air while simultaneously hitting it towards the guys' goal across Konoha.

"Let us know when you're ready to join again, Onee-chan!" Naruto called out briefly over his shoulder before letting out a shriek when Sakura attacked him. A dust cloud could be seen where he landed in the trees. Lee and Neji paled slightly at the force of her blow. Tenten laughed loudly while Hinata looked concerned.

"Yeah, sure I will." I commented half-heartedly under my breath. Shikarmaru raised an eyebrow at my mumbled comment. "Choji, you're going to want to keep up with them just in case someone calls foul or the timer runs out."

"Awwww, that means running." Choji blew out a breath as he whined. Shikamaru seemed to be picking up what I was putting down because he immediately commented.

"Just think after all that running I'll take you to that barbeque buffet I've been telling you about...on me." A gleam came into Choji's eyes as he took off in a dead sprint in the wake of the chaos that the _Goals_ teams left behind.

"I hope what you have planned is worth my wallet... man, what a drag." I giggled at Shikamaru's now slouching posture.

"It will be well worth it, Maru-kun." I let his nickname roll of my tongue in the most sensual way I could muster. Shikamaru immediately perked up and I contained my smile long enough to begin walking in the direction of the secluded river I found.

"I take it you're feeling fine after that three person transportation jutsu; four if you include yourself." He was telling me more than asking me and I bobbed my head playfully.

"I was a bit winded buuuut I have a _quick recovery time."_ I ducked away from him, belting out a laugh when he made a grab for my waist. "I just made a show of being tired to get you all. To. _Myself._ " I moved away from him again, no longer surprised by how fast my lazy genius could really move. I was now accustomed to him ambushing me when we were alone. My reflexes were always so relaxed around him since I didn't see him as a threat.

I picked up my speed, he followed right after me like I knew he would. I belted out another loud laugh at his attempts to snatch me. Each time he made a grab for me; I moved nimbly right out of his reach. The branches whipping dangerously at my cheeks, creating tiny cuts that healed instantly with my chakra concentration.

The same moment that I saw the opening to the watery sanctuary I found; I slipped up in my defensive maneuvers as I jumped through the opening Shikamaru finally got his arms around my waist. He tried to pull me backwards, but I threw my entire body weight forward making us land in the cool water together.

The water stopped at the top of my ribs if I stood up and at Shikamaru's waist since he had a few inches on me. I came up after he did listening to him sputter in shock. His sopping wet clothes clinging to him in the most delicious of ways. I was positive that my clothes didn't leave much to the imagination either.

"At least it's hot out…" He uttered shaking his head with a smirk, he pulled himself up onto the edge of the river. He raised his hand to push the few strands that had escaped the ponytail at the top of his head away from his face. He was wearing a plain shirt forest green shirt and sand colored cargo shorts. Both of which revealed the contour of his lean frame.

The weight of the water on my curls causing the bun at the base of my neck slip. I took slow steps towards my undercover betrothed. He turned to look at, having his mouth open to speak but words never came. He stared at me open mouthed making me feel the full force of his lust and overall love for me. Every emotion being clearly displayed on his matured face and in his captivating brown eyes.

I watched his eyes glance down towards my pebbled nipples. I wasn't wearing any support under my gray halter top; the water and breeze combination making them rock hard. The lust that was clawing up from my pelvis also a huge factor.

"I knew you weren't wearing anything under there…" He muttered more to himself in his usual way of using his deduction skills. Shikamaru reached a hand out to cup my breast, and I promptly smacked his hand away. I tsk'd him lightly while wagging my clawed finger at him.

"Are you really playing hard to get right now?" Shikamaru's intense brown eyes looked up from my breast to my face. I flushed from the tone of his voice; a shiver ran up my spine that wasn't just from the breeze.

"Now, Maru-kun, you'll catch a cold in those wet clothes. I think it would be best for you to lay your clothes out to dry." I beat my grin back with a faux firm expression. He quirked a brow at me and I could see the amusement dancing underneath the surface.

"You're just as wet as I am." His expression darkened upon my next statement.

"I can bet I'm a bit more _wet_ than you."

"I'll check for you." Before I could even think of a retort, his large, warm hand cupped my sex. His other hand placed on my lower back to lock my body against his own. My head fell back without hesitation, the feeling of the heat from his hand through my shorts was already making me lose control. The only person whose heat I could actually feel since my body temperature was far hotter than a normal person.

"I'm not getting a very good feel. I'll just have to take these off." I was too disarmed from his first bold action to even play coy with him about taking my shorts off. He flicked the button with two skilled fingers, taking the zipper down with the same two fingers. Shikamaru's hand slid with ease into my shorts making my forehead connect with the front of his shoulder. I controlled the volume of my moan as he stroked my clitoris but didn't enter my vagina.

"Maru-kun…" I breathed out, he shushed me beside my ear. His hot breath making another shiver rip through my body. I unconsciously tried to rock my hips to the rhythm of his hand, but he kept me in place with the hand at my lower back.

"Take all of this off or I'll leave you like this." I almost whimpered when he used the hand that was on my lower back to tug lightly at my halter top.

He took a step away from me making me immediately miss his warmth and _other_ ministrations. I began to peel the clothes off of my sunkissed skin; he did the same except slower. The entire time we kept eye contact with each other. I took slow, long steps backward and he followed right after into the cool water. I stopped at the highest water point and he met me with groping hands.

I couldn't help myself when it came to his naked torso and back. Both of my hands running over his toned abdomen and sliding around to his back and broad shoulders. I felt the shiver coarse through his body and I hummed in appreciation. I knew the scales of my left hand were mostly the cause since the texture against his skin was a welcome, foreign feeling.

He cupped my jaw with his left hand to bring my face back to his in heated kiss. My tongue coaxing his to come out and play; he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Both of us moaning as soon as our heated appendages touched in sensual dance.

His right hand moved to the back of my thigh; giving me the indication that he wanted me to jump and wrap my legs around his waist. I moved my hands from his broad shoulders to fully lock my arms around his neck to give myself leverage to jump into his arms. I locked my longs legs around his waist; his right hand moving from my thigh to my ass to hold me up.

I was so engrossed in winning the battle against his tongue that I didn't notice him backing up against the edge of the water. He laid down on his back on the edge of the water, his legs from the knees down were still immersed in the cool pond. I straddled his hips with vigor, feeling his erection bob against by ass. He brought both hands to my bottom and began moving it to grind against him. His mouth disconnecting from my own to release a groan.

I grinned, showing off my fangs, and pressed my breasts against his hard chest. My taut nipples pebbling further as soon as they came into contact with his lukewarm skin from the water and summer breeze. I moved my ass backwards for him, Shikamaru parted my cheeks slightly to encase his cock. He let out a rough breath at the new feeling. I decided to take the reins even though this was a new position for us.

I removed his grip from my ass and placed them above his head; using my hands to pin them down. I rolled my hips violently and we both moaned lightly. My clitoris rubbing viciously against his pubic hair, the sensation delivering pleasure that pooled in my belly.

I raised my hips while simultaneously brushing my nose against Shikamaru's in preparation. I lowered down slowly on his generous erection; I released his hands in favor of planting my hands firmly on his chest. I tossed my head back feeling my vaginal walls stretch to accommodate him and the slight burn that came with it.

My wet, heavy curls slapped against my back from me throwing my head back. Shikamaru's, now free, hands moved to cup my breasts. His hands moving back from palming my breasts to pinch my nipples. My mouth dropped open in a mute cry of ecstasy.

I rolled my hips experimentally; the mute cry turning into a loud moan mixed with Shikamaru's groan. I raised my hips slowly to where he was barely inside of me and started a slow but _hard_ rhythm. Every time our hips met made us cry out not caring about our volume for once. Out of the two times, now three, that we were intimate we had to have control over our volume so we were going to take full advantage of being loud.

I leaned my body forward so that my body was pressed firmly against his again. I made eye contact with him through half lidded eyes. His hands sliding around to my back, holding me firmly against him. My hips picking up speed at the fire building in my belly.

He raised up slightly to touch his forehead against my own and I sighed at the feeling of our bond resonating deep in my chest. This was the second time, excluding the time I felt it during the threesome with Gaara, that I was physically feeling the Tamer bond; the first time during the chunin exams when it stopped me from killing Moritora.

The bond resonating in my chest felt like a mixture of warmth and electricity. The tug wasn't unpleasant by any means; in fact, it fueled the intimacy and pleasure. It sparked and then spread through my body at a rapid rate. I wasn't sure what activated the tugging of the Tamer bond yet; not like I was sure what activated and how to control the Singer bond. I couldn't help but wonder if he felt the Tamer bond tugging in his chest too...

The intimacy, tugging of the bond, and my clitoris meeting his pubic hairs to create friction was too much. I came harder than the first two times we had sex. "Maru-kun!" I screamed until my voice was almost hoarse. My vaginal walls clamping down on his cock and then spasming as he continued to pump into me, rolling our bodies gently but quickly so that I was on my back; his planted both hands on either side of my head.

"Where do you want it?" Shikamaru murmured in a deep, concentrated tone. I actually whined from hearing his tone and being over sensitive from the intense orgasm that I experienced not even seconds prior.

"I-inside." I stuttered out as he began to grind his hips to stimulate my clitoris again. I couldn't even comprehend Shikamaru's response to my request. His thrusts picked up making my breasts bounce to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Maru-kun!" All of my senses left me completely as I came again and just as hard as the previous orgasm. Shikamaru had leaned forward to moan my name in my ear as he spilled his warm seed deep inside of me. A delicious shudder making his body quake against my own. My back had arched at the intense orgams, my breasts pressing against his chest, my hands flat against his back, and my toes curled almost painfully.

He rested his forehead between my breasts as we tried to catch our breath and come down from our high. It wasn't even a whole minute later that I felt him twitch and harden inside of me. I leaned away from him to look at his face in shock; his expression held nothing but lust and adoration.

"Can you go again?" He questioned while rolling his hips slightly. I hummed in approval not feeling the least bit sore since we hadn't been going that hard. I had a feeling that I was going to be after this second round.

Shikamaru rolled us to where I was beneath him, and my legs were over his shoulders. He turned his head to kiss the inside of my knee lovingly; eyes half open to look at my expression.

"I can't control myself around you...especially when you look like this." He mumbled against my knee, his tongue darting out to taste the salt on my knee, the slight workout from the fun ride he gave me actually made me sweat. "I hope you're ready…" I grinned showing off my sharp canines to him as he rammed forward. I threw my head back against the grass, thanking the dragons that it wasn't a hard floor or concrete otherwise I'd have a concussion.

We spent another hour at the pond; simply taking our time to love each other the way I had always wanted to...without abandon or fear of being heard or discovered.

I stood in the pond facing my tamer, best friend, and lover. Shikamaru's hand gently going up and down the front of my body, using his hands a makeshift wash cloth. I controlled myself well as I did the same to the front of his toned body. It seems I just couldn't get enough of my lazy genius, and I was in a very touchy, love-y mood.

Through my haze I heard a disturbance in the dense shrubbery behind me. I felt Shikamaru's abdominals bunch up as his body tensed under my hands. I looked over my shoulder without turning my body too much; not wanting to give my cousins show.

"What could you possibly need me for?" I sighed but kept my eyes on my tripping cousin since his hands were covering his eyes. Ryu followed after the bumbling Rai at a much calmer pace, and not bothering to cover his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time they had seen me nude...Rai is just a blushing prude.

"If you heard us coming why couldn't you put on some clothes!?" I thought Rai was going to pass out from how red he was. He was almost as red as his hair and considering it was a blood red I'm sure he wasn't too far from fainting.

"Well if you tell me what it is that you want then I can turn around and get dressed faster." I was a little annoyed because Shikamaru and I's peaceful bubble was popped.

"We have come to tell you that the council it holding another meeting regarding Lord Kazekage's sister. There is talk of you returning to the Shi volcano for another year to finish your specialized training." Ryu's voice sounded too loud in the little alcove.

Shikamaru's body tensed up even further under the palm of my hand at talk of me going away for another year or possibly the female Sabaku being brought up. I dug my claws lightly into his abs in thought...and slight possessiveness at the intrusive, dark thoughts that floated through my mind.

"I will get dressed and leave with you both immediately." I turned away from Shikamaru smirking at the tiny red pin pricks from the tips of my claws. I took Ryu's hand and he helped me out of the pond, handing me my old crimson armor in the process. Rai hit the ground as soon as my body emerged from the water.

I rolled my eyes and squeezed my hair dry before throwing it up into a sloppy bun. I dressed faster than normal but not fully in a rush. I could care less about making them wait for me with the exception of Master Shi, Shosha, and Gin's grandfather: Ryo.

I finally turned to face the silent Shikamaru whose facial expression made me pause. I gave him a soft smile which I was sure looked foreign on my sharp features. His eyes widened making me pour all of the love I had for him in one look.

"Maru-kun….I promise I will not be gone for an entire year. I will come back to you." I stepped back further away from the pond and stood beside Ryu who was holding an unconscious Rai like a sack of potatoes.

"I love you." He said it so softly but I could hear him as if he screamed it to me. We hadn't said it a lot after finally realizing our feelings for each other so those three words carried a weight to it that fell on my very heart in the most pleasant way.

"I love you...Shikamaru Nara." I whispered back to him right before I disappeared in a swirl of gold, red, and orange flames.

* * *

 **Pmann1: What's up, Pmann! Don't worry about the late review; just happy to hear from you as always! I was really afraid for that threesome! I didn't know how everyone would receive it! I'm getting a lot of positive feedback though so I'm thinking I'm going to include more smut for our Shikoba. ALSO, I rewrote this chapter to include a lot more Shikoba in it for ya! I hope you're ready for the warS (intentional upper case S) coming. (;**

 **Wickedwolf1989: Hello, Wolf! I'm happy you're loving the story so far. Thank you so much for the review and I hope to hear from you again!**

 **Kflyintodasky: I will definitely keep this story going! It's my baby and I will make sure to never be gone this long again. Thanks so much for your lovely review!**

 **Guest: Hello, lovely guest! I try to throw a little bit of everything into this story. I give it my all lol. It's nice to hear that Kabocha is a badass without her being overbearing or overpowered if you know what I mean. Thank you so much for the kind review! Stay tuned! ;)**

 **Deviliciouskitty: Hey, hey Kitty! I was so close to just finishing that threesome buuuuut I didn't know how everyone would feel about it lol. I love Gaara too so I felt I had too! I might do another full one since the threesome snippet was received so well. I've had his actual death (Zu) planned since I "killed" him the first time lmao. It will be so satisfying for everyone involved. We're going to get the full dose of how hard Kabocha can really be with the coming events. It's been a long time coming but we're almost there. I have decided to follow Shippuden to almost a 'T'. I would have changed things if I decided that Kabocha's mother or even the third Hokage lived. Maybe I'll throw in a surprise just to spice it up. ;) Hope you're ready for the next chapter. Always a pleasure to hear from you!**

 **EncyclopediaBrittanica: Hey there, Britt! That's okay that you didn't I'm too excited to hear your thoughts about the threesome! I was so afraid everyone was gonna flame me! Sasuke will be making another appearance here very shortly. That dream appearance was only the beginning for him. ;) I'm so sorry to disappoint with the late updates! :( Life is kicking me while I'm down all the time lol. Thank you so much for the review and I can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: What's up, my Girl! I'm loving the fact that you enjoyed the little threesome snippet. Didn't know how everyone was going to take that honestly. I literally just burst out laughing when you said I scared you. :') I know I keep sending your emotions all over the place. They'd have to be awfully strong to take advantage of our Kabocha. Zu is definitely still a creep lol. I wasn't sure if I was going to include Kabocha initiating the coup but I'm happy I did because everyone else is happy! I love questions! !SPOILER ALERT! I see you remembered that little fact about Itachi and Tsuyoi. So so smart and fantastic member. Yes, I will be including the rest of the Shippuden storyline. I hope you're ready. *ominous music* Always a pleasure to hear from ya', girl!**

 **NixieNaajix: Heeeey, Nix! I had to bring the heat for y'all! I deprive all of you of affection so much lmfao. There is not enough romance, BUT I hope I made this chapter extra special for all of you. I kept the speed reasonable and I made sure to include a lot of Shikoba and down time before we get into the real fighting again. Are there any Naruto and Avatar crossovers?! I have never even thought of that! I would love to read some and I might consider doing one myself lol. It'd be an interesting challenge. I love hearing from you and I'm looking forward to reading your review about this chapter. Always a pleasure, love. :)**

 **See y'all in two weeks! ;)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: We're coming in hot for this chapter, and I don't mean steamy! I hope you all enjoy this one! We will be returning to our regular programming shortly. (; The way I set up the Pain attack may be confusing to some so just ask questions; y'all know I'll answer them all!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Paulavara140, .1996, Nevercircle, 7kevin72, e.e HappyEnd e.e, Keys25, BeaticeSmith-2, belladu57, ParanoiaAdolescente, blazingwolffang, pecopaco615, DragonsFairy24, SalvatoreChick, tokapaz and The Oldest Raven**

 **Special thank you for following and/or following me as an author: Grimlock987, BeatriceSmith-2, pecopaco615, and dhnysports88**

 **P.S. Some spots may say Pein and others may say Pain. Don't hate me please :')**

* * *

 _ **Bonds**_

* * *

*Kabocha POV*

" _Shikamaru, wait!" I picked up the skirt, balling the fabric in my hands so that I could run after him without falling. He kept walking at a brisk pace, a pace that didn't fit the normally lazy Nara heir._

" _Shikamaru-!"_

" _WHAT!?" I stopped abruptly so I wouldn't run into his irate form, dropping my hand that had reached out to grab his shoulder. "What could you possibly have to say to me, huh!?" Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes; an occurrence that has never happened to me before all because of someone raising their voice at me...maybe because he has never raised his voice to me before. I swallowed the lump in my throat, the hot breeze from the Shi volcano reaching our prone form even miles away from the active volcano._

" _Maru-kun...p-please." I cursed myself for stuttering, my entire body tensed up from trying to keep it from shaking. The announcement I just made had already made me nauseous and rattled me to my very core. Announcing Zu Moritora as my chosen husband followed by gasps in the crowd from everyone in Konoha and my family had left me feeling...desolate. "Please, just let me explain." His brown eyes searched my own, his chest heaving with anger and what I assumed was heartbreak._

" _I don't want to hear anything you have to say." I could feel a strain in my chest at his words, a tight pulling that threatened to snap our bond. I opened my mouth to respond, but all that came out were words that were not my own._

" _Kabocha, what the hell was that!?" I didn't bother turning around to look at my adopted brother. The raw fury in his voice made it clear that he wasn't happy with my decision either._

" _You don't understand...neither of you do. Neither of you know what's it's like or what it's going to be like for me this next month." I folded my arms over my exposed pained stomach, bowing my head._

" _Then make us understand, Kabocha! Why would you do this to Kabo-" I looked over my shoulder to see what had happened to Naruto to make him stop speaking._

" _That's enough, boy." My eyes widened at the sight of my uncles on either side of Naruto, Uncle Hikari holding a hand over his mouth. Shosha, Kina, Gin, Rai, and Ryu standing right behind them. "This is no place to be discussing her choice; where every enemy can hear her reasoning. I know there is a brain somewhere in that thick skull of yours. Please try and use it." Uncle Gorudo looked downright livid making all of our eyes outside of Uncle Hikari widen._

" _Let's take this conversation to base. The party is still going on and I don't want anyone overhearing us." Uncle Hikari said motioning for all of us to follow after him as he dragged a flailing Naruto. Shikamaru looked hesitant, but one look from Gorudo made him turn his back to me to follow after my dark haired uncle._

" _Where is this base?" I questioned seeing as how he led us to a cleared out area behind the Intelligence building. We watched Gorudo take a step to his left and Hikari did the same._

" _Earth style: mole jutsu." Hikari went down first with a screaming Naruto. I blinked in confusion, it appeared as if they disappeared into the ground. Usually when the mole jutsu was performed a hole formed so that an earth user could go underground; this time there was no hole._

" _I'm positive you aren't an earth style user, so you will have to go down with Kabocha, Shikamaru. Kina, go with Gin while Shosha goes with Rai. Ryu, you will be coming with me. It's a ten foot drop, so count to ten and bend your knees when you hit the ground otherwise you will break something. The fall is fast, but count ten seconds should be sufficient." Uncle Gorudo said pointing to each of us respectively. The look that Shikamaru gave me made me cold inside. I knew that he didn't want me to touch him, but my body was programmed to follow orders._

 _I placed my hands on his lower back while facing him unable to look him in the eye and performed the jutsu with ease right in the spot where Naruto and Uncle Hikari went down. I counted to ten and hit the ground right at ten, bending my knees so that they would suffer. Shikamaru stepped away from me to look around, and did the same but a bit more reserved. I could hear the landing of everyone else behind us._

 _It wasn't a very big room, there was one long table in the center of it, and one large steel door across from the landing. Naruto was currently pouting; my guess was that Hikari must have put him in his place._

" _Now, everyone please have a seat." Gorudo left no room for arguments as he led us to the table where a map of our village lay with 'X's' marked in various spots. It wasn't too far off from what the war room council table looked like except this table was covered with a map of the village._

" _What is this place?" Kina asked. "I literally work in the building right behind this and have never known about it." Shosha pulled out Kina's seat for her making her smile slightly and caress the side of his face affectionately. I sat down across from Shikamaru with Naruto and Hikari on either side of me. Ryu and Rai were on either side of him leaving Kina on my side of the table next to Hikari and across from Shosha. Gin made Rai scoot over so that they could share the seat. Uncle Gorudo stood watching over all of us, and we turned our bodies to face him from his position by the steel door._

" _This place has been the base for the renegade against my brother for the last thirteen or so years; around the time negotiations with Konoha began and you found your Tamer, Kabocha." I recoiled slightly, my mind taking a turn for the worse._

" _What the hell's a tamer?" Naruto grumbled from my left. "You will be filled in on our family history later. Don't be around the bush, Gorudo, the party is still going on." Hikari waved his hand in the air in annoyance._

" _Right." Uncle nodded before sighing looking twenty years older than what he really was. "I created this place after learning of Jun's plan to marry you off to the Uchiha, Kabocha. Your brother, Tsuyoi has known about this place since he made the plan with Itachi to keep his brother from getting slaughtered and to save Kabocha from going through a betrothal like Kiriena did." I felt my eyes widening with every word that left his mouth._

" _Hikari has been working like a slave for the previous Hokage in exchange for aide when the time comes for the coup d'etat. However, with the third Hokage's death, the agreement now lies in the hands of the new Lady Hokage and it isn't going well. The time has come upon us, and everything has changed because a boy that you were supposed to have disposed of now knows of your plans to change the Lord of our lands by force. Hikari and I have let you_ _ **attempt**_ _to handle this situation on your own, but you have made a grave mistake even with Tsuyoi following your every move." My breath picked up in disbelief._

" _W-wait a minute...s-slaughtered? What are you talking about!? Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, killed all of the Uchiha for no reason, right!? Tsuyoi is guilty too, right!? RIGHT!?"_

" _Shut up…" Shikamaru mumbled but everyone could hear him loud and clear over Naruto's hysterics. "Why...why would a respected ninja that loved his village and family decide that he wanted them all dead? Why would Tsuyoi ever think about leaving his siblings when he loved them more than anyone? There's no explanation for something that sudden especially for ninja that have no history of disobedience, PTSD, or mental instability-"_

 _I couldn't help myself...I burst out laughing._

" _You mean t-to tell me, Shosha and I have been fighting to get our plan in motion for the last five years and you two," I pointed my clawed fingers at my uncles with a look of pure amusement, "have had a plan this whole time." I shook my head as Gin began to do a slow clap, my hysterical giggles decreasing somewhat._

" _I must congratulate the Nara heir on his deduction skills. Myself and the rest of our cousins already knew something wasn't right; it's a shame that the people that actually lived in Konoha just assumed Itachi went mad. If that was true, he definitely would have killed his brother as well." Gin grinned as Naruto jumped from his seat._

" _The hell did you just say!? We were taught to honor, love, and fight for our village. Of course we're going to trust their word. Wouldn't you!?"_

" _No." Everyone's head whipped to look at Ryu as he sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "We are raised in a village built on criminals and bloodshed. We don't trust anyone that easily even if they're our village leader or teammate."_

" _That's sad and dysfunctional. I'm surprised that your village has survived this long." Shikamaru spoke blatantly and Gorudo actually laughed scaring the shit out of everyone but Shikamaru. My depressed uncle had barely smiled since my mother's death let alone laughed._

" _That's what we're trying to change, Shikamaru Nara." Gorudo gave him a genuine smile making my heart speed up. "In one month's time, Kabocha, will marry Zu Moritora and assume her begin training for her role as future ruler of our land followed by his untimely death i.e. assassination. The responsibility was Tsuyoi's, but until his return that rule falls onto you, Kabocha. Shosha will continue to follow in my footsteps as ambassador."_

" _I just don't get it! Why would Itachi kill his own clan but leave Sasuke alive!"_

" _Boy, you sure are riled up over this." Rai said in a bored tone pissing Naruto off even more._

" _What the fuck is wrong with you!? Of course I'm angry! We need to tell Sasuke the truth before he actually does try and kill Itachi! And someone better answer about Itachi's reasoning-"_

" _Danzo of the Hidden Leaf ordered the Uchiha Massacre by Itachi's hand in exchange for his brother's life. The Uchiha planned an attack of war scale proportions that was going to include the Kasai clan through Kabocha's marriage to Sasuke. Tsuyoi made a plan with Itachi to 'save' Sasuke so that Sasuke would feel indebted to him and stay in the village, but that didn't work." The two leaf village native's eyes widened at Gorudo's explanation and the level of betrayal that ran through them was hotter than any lava in any volcano._

" _We have been altering our plan for years; there have been constant obstacles keeping us from our goals and pushing them back even farther. I was turned into a killing machine just so that we could have a little more fire power, but that was all for nothing. This new Hokage is another obstacle, and the newest and biggest one yet is Zu Moritora. If he ruined the element of surprise for us we're all dead." Hikari said nonchalantly and Naruto felt sweat pool on his brow. This was all too much; too many conspiracies and plans that had taken_ _ **years**_ _to coltivate._

" _What really happened with Tsuyoi then?" Kina asked deep in thought and everyone stared at her like she had grown a third head._

" _Jun committed the ultimate crime in this village outside of bringing outsiders to the Shi volcano; Temari Sabaku being the exception." Gorudo added the last statement when he saw Rai opened his mouth. "He raped Kiriena and murdered her in front of Tsuyoi. Itachi was the one that freed him from his cell on his execution day. Him and Itachi are also the ones that provided emergency aid to you, Kabocha, when my brother almost killed you." Gorudo became choked up as he said my momma's name but he held strong like the strong shinobi and diplomat that he was._

" _W-why...why would he d-do that?" Naruto's eyes watered up making a lump form in my throat. He had lost two mothers. One he had never met and the one that adopted him and treated him as her own. It was almost like we were reliving her tragic death._

" _Kiriena...wasn't happy with Jun. They were an arranged marriage, so it's quite literally fifty/fifty if a couple is going to be happy or not. They certainly weren't, and they are a perfect example for why I never wanted that for you four..." Gorudo said and I realized he said because he had included Naruto. The raw emotion that flashed over Naruto's face made my heart beat painfully. However, the pause he did after saying momma's name was making me suspicious of him. There was something that he wasn't telling us, but I wouldn't push him for that information right now._

" _No reason is a good enough reason for what he did but that's the most stupid reason." Shosha growled with clenched fists, I stared at my brother trying to rein in his emotions._

" _Maru-kun…" I turned my gaze to my boyfriend and he actually met my eyes. "I didn't Moritora over you; he's just holding a scythe over my head waiting to drop it. Unbeknownst to him I have a dragon waiting to burn him alive right above him. After he is gone and I make my ascent into the leader position for my village until Tsuyoi returns I will announce or betrothal...if you'll have me that is."_

 _Shikamaru sighed as I held my breath waiting for his answer. I had just basically proposed to him. My heart beating loudly in my ears from fear and adrenaline._

" _Now that everything is in the open and I understand all of the secrecy and deception going on in your family…" He paused and all of us stared at him for his answer. Shosha, Hikari, Rai, and Gin becoming angry since they thought he didn't want to marry me but I knew better. "Of course I will still have you. I told you I would marry you didn't I? Now, about all of what's going on right now...I will help in anyway I can." Shikamaru said giving me one of his endearing smirks. Gorudo gave Shikamaru another approving smile confusing the ever living shit out of me. What was wrong with him?_

" _You guys…" All of our attention was now on the shaking Naruto. "W-we have to do something for Sasuke. He's just as important to me as the rest of you. If he kills Itachi and finds out that Itachi was..._ _ **ordered**_ _to massacre their family. There will be no turning back for him…" Naruto said, gripping his hands together and not meeting anyone's eyes._

" _Naruto...it is already too late for Sasuke. I'm sorry to say this, but it could already be too late for Itachi. He could already be dead." Hikari said in an uncharacteristically gentle manner._

" _Sasuke is nothing to us...not even a pawn." Gorudo stated in a monotone voice making my eyes snap close so I wouldn't have to see Naruto's devastated expression. "The only reason Sasuke Uchiha would hold any importance would be because he's going to be directly involved in the death of Tsuyoi's lover; attating Tsuyoi and overthrowing my brother is our main priority." My eyes popped open to look at my uncle._

" _L-lover...you mean Tsuoyi and Itachi…" This was the first time in my life where I have heard Shosha speak with a shaky voice. He has always been so sure, so resolute, but in this very moment my big, strong brother was shaken. I couldn't even decipher what he was feeling._

" _How long have you known that juicy detail?" Hikari chuckled out making me glare at him and then at Gorudo._

" _Wow...so you didn't even know, huh?" Gin said in Hikari's direction making Rai pout since I'm sure he was going to say that. "Thought that you two shared all information-"_

" _We are losing focus. Tsuyoi's choice in partner, while sweet, is not our concern." Kina said with a small smile as she rubbed Shosha's back who seemed to be in a state of shock far worse than Naruto's shaking, silent form._

" _I agree with Kina. What will we do now?" Ryu's deep voice followed Kina's airy one._

" _We are going to return to the party as instructed. However, after our departure there will be another meeting held here for potential allies since just the turned Lava shinobi won't be enough. Kabocha will be staying behind to discuss everything with these important figures before we return to the party. Rin should be-" An odd patterned knock cut of Hikari's speech. Gorudo walked around the table to go to the door and open it since he locked it._

" _Right this way...we were just finishing up." I stood from my seat in surprise to see Gaara, Lord Kuya, and Lord Koga._

" _You can't just assume they'll help with another country's problems! What if they turn on-" I bellowed and Shikamaru cut in._

" _There's no rewards without risk. I know Gaara will help you. I'm unaware of what kind of people Lords Kuya and Koga are, but judging from your interactions with them at your coronation they aren't the type to be compromised." Shikamaru said with that scheming look of his._

" _Ya' got that right...well right about me at least. I don't know these guys." Lord Koga gave a slight laugh jerking his thumb towards Lord Kuya and Gaara._

" _You know I will help you in any way I can." Gaara said simply and I couldn't control the smile that touched my features._

" _I am also willing to hear what issues you are experiencing and I will decide from there if I persuade the Earth Daimyo to lend aide." My smile didn't leave as Lord Kuya gave his explanation; calling his father by his title instead of just saying father led me to believe that his relationship with his father wasn't a very good one._

" _We will be taking our leave now. There are too many of us missing and for too long." Ryu said taking a stand and dragging a complaining Rai up with him._

 _Kina helped a still silent Shosha up and led him out of the room, bowing slightly to each of the newcomers. Rin followed after Rai and Ryu proceeding to tell them to "shut the fuck up"._

 _Gin glided from his seat with a small frown, stopping by me as if to say something but thought better of it. I furrowed my eyebrows, watching his broad back as he left with Hikari and Gorudo. Hikari had to physically drag Naruto as well, but I made him stop in front of me,_

" _Naru-nii…" I called out softly and Naruto acknowledged me by looking at me with an expression that made my heart clench painfully. "I won't promise you the world but...I can promise we'll try...together." I watched his pretty, blue eyes lighten slightly and he gave me a nod as Hikari continued on. I knew Hikari was going to take him to the room he used when he visited me to coach him on acting normal since everyone wasn't privy to the information about the coup d'etat or the Uchiha massacre. I knew those secrets were weighing heavily on his very soul...tainting it just a shade or darker and taking a piece of his blind innocence with it._

" _You know what you must do. You are the General of our growing nation...do not fail us." Gorudo even stop as he uttered those words to me. I stared at his broad back as well as he shut the door behind him with a bang._

" _Now, gentlemen, please have a seat." I motioned with my hand towards the open table, dropping my tone a bit. A smirked inwardly as they scanned me slowly, even Lord Kuya who had someone back home, and I knew I had them right where I wanted them already._

*Kabocha POV*

*Present Day*

"Stretch a little more...this past week has been taxing on your bodies." Master Shi instructed the three of us, and we stretched without question. The recuperations alone from entering and exiting the Shi volcano, even after the three and a half years spent there, was almost a month of healing time. Shosha, Gin, and I healed in less than twenty four hours...forcefully.

That meeting that took place a week ago was to send us back into the Shi volcano to continue to perfect our specialties...and to release Temari.

Master Shi followed us into the Shi Volcano once again without hesitation. He, along with the Grand Dragon, was judge, jury, and executioner. Their rule was law, a fact we learned the hard way only once during my time having to learn how to release Temari... The journey through the curtain of lava that shielded the Shi Volcano almost killed Temari after she was released; she definitely would have died if we hadn't manipulated the lava enough for her to get through. The Grand Dragon demanded that she remain unconscious because only those with the Dragon bloodline were even allowed to see the inside of the Shi volcano. It took Gin, Shosha, Master Shi, and myself to move the thick, enchanted flows of lava while dragging her body. The Grand Dragon also provided an ounce of aid...even though he would deny it.

Rin, Ryu, and Rai promptly escorted the unconscious sand sibling home even under the dire ci.

"I'm surprised to even see you alive." Uncle Hikari said jokingly making Gin's grandfather let out a high pitched chortle. There were proud smiles all around the table as the entire council watched us; even father watched us with a fond smile.

"Please, explain the situation in Konohagakure." I said finishing the stretching and turning to face the war room table.

"The information that we gathered has led us to believe that the leader of the Akatsuki is currently laying Konoha to waste. He goes by the name of Pein. The letter that Naruto sent you in desperation is because his sensei, Lord Jiraiya, was killed by the very same man." Uncle Hikari explained losing his playful persona. I felt my heart cry out to my adopted brother, upset that I wasn't able to be there for him when he needed measly week away to finish my training to become a sealing master was now null and void to me. I should have been with my little brother in his time of need.

"And what of Naruto Uzumaki...where is he currently?" I asked gliding across the room to retrieve the new footwear I requested of our family's blacksmith.

"His location is unknown to even us." Gorduo stated briefly. I nodded after securing my footwear.

"Do we have permission from the Hokage to engage?" Gin questioned stepping up next to me. I flinched internally at the thought of Konoha's Lady Hokage. What a nuisance….

"We have not received-"

"It does not matter. Naruto's three word letter is enough incentive for me to assist. Their Hokage's opinions are now null and void." I cut Raiko's stern reply off. "I won't request any of our shinobi force since I don't know what we are walking into. I would, however, ask permission to enter Konohagakure with a three man team. I will personally be leading the team, father." My father stared at me for a few beats before nodding.

"Permission granted." I nodded and motioned for Shosha and Gin to stand close. I was grateful that Moritora wasn't allowed into the war room since he wasn't a part of the council until after we married.

"However…" All three of us stopped our movement to watch him speak. "You are only to assess not engage. You are to return home for additional support. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father." I answered back automatically. I performed the transportation jutsu, the image of the war room shifting into Konoha's front gates.

I recognized something was wrong immediately. Where were the two men that were always monitoring the entrance.

"It's too quiet.." Shosha said a little disturbed making Gin and I hum in agreement. He spoke too soon, several explosions sounded off to the west and _inside_ the village.

"By the dragons…" Gin muttered in astonishment.

"The body count alone…" Shosha said in disgust; while I remained in a contemplative state.

"We are going in with the assumption that there is one enemy...I smell several foreign scents. However, I've been gone for a week, so I'm not sure if it's a new villager or the enemy. New villagers come all the time. Scales up...it will be our first defense. I wanna hear a call out if you spot the enemy...can't be too hard to find." I gave them the run down as I stared at the rising smoke.

"Ninja art: Dragon scales!" All three of us called out, and scales of varying colors began to cover our entire body from the neck down. My scales were gold tinged with green, Shosha's were a variety of red, and Gin's were ink black.

"Do we engage, boss?" Gin questioned, readying his body to dart through the open gate.

"Not unless you have to. I changed my mind; meet back here in fifteen if you have found the enemy. Only give a call out if you are going to engage. High frequency for a defeat, low for backup. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Both of them answered back, and disappeared into different directions leaving me to head towards the explosions in the west.

Typical…

I held two fingers in front of my chest for the transportation jutsu. The image of the gates disappeared, and morphed into nothing but thick clouds of black smoke.

*Normal POV*

Fires surrounded Kabocha as she looked around for a hidden spot, but every building was left in ruins. She was too open, and needed a safe place to observe from.

Both Gin and Shosha weren't having much luck either in terms of finding a place to observe from. Especially Shosha since he ran right into the fray. He had learned a few things while he was away that would be helpful in their fight against the leader known as Pein that could summon large creatures.

Afterall, he was a summoning specialist now…

"Summoning jutsu!" Shosha cried out gaining the attention of the Konoha shinobi and the Pein calling forth the large beasts. Shosha had sliced his palm with one clawed finger with ease. The brand on his shoulder blade sliding down his arm and onto the ground where his blood pooled.

Three large clouds of white smoke rose into the air along with three dragons varying in size.

"W-what the hell? There's only one village that can summon dragons." One of the ANBU called out in confusion looking at the massive reptiles roared.

"San, Pawa, Denki...destroy!" The blue, red, and yellow dragons did their master's bidding without a second thought. Each of the dragons taking on a different beast. Shosha took notice of the five opposing summons with a passive look, however, the one in the air was concerning since he hadn't seen it until after his main summons.

Shosha turned to the orange haired woman with a malicious smirk. "Ninja art: Dragon's roar!" The hand signs flashed quickly in front of his chest, his hands flying up to cover his mouth as the roar left from deep inside his chest.

Both Gin and Kabocha's ears twitched hearing the telltale sign of confrontation.

"There was no point in the roar...I can see San, Pawa, and Denki from here." Kabocha grumbled, finally free from the eye watering smoke. She waved her hand in front of her face to give her sensitive eyes and nose some relief.

Kabocha's ears twitched once more upon hearing another fight not too far from her current location. She took off on foot, not wanting to waste anymore chakra using the transportation jutsu. She had already used a great deal of chakra with transporting the three of them all the way from the castle to Konoha's front gate.

Kabocha came to an abrupt halt when she spotted an incapacitated Kakashi and Choza. She quickly scanned Choji while she ran to him, fearing he was hurt because of his tears.

"Choji!" Kabocha called his name loudly, but calmly, keeping a tight leash on her emotions.

"Who're yo-" Choji stopped talking abruptly to look at the tall, orange haired woman before him. "K-Kabocha...Kabocha K-Kasai?"

"Yes, yes, Choji it's me. Are you hurt? Is Choza-sama just unconscious?" Kabocha dropped to her knees beside the Akimichis, not giving Kakashi much thought since he was still breathing. However, an inkling of worry was in the back of her mind for the copy-nin...his heartbeat was faint in her ears.

"You...your…" Choji couldn't even speak looking at his friend. She wore what looked like an all black armored leotard, her long legs on full display as well as her arms. He was a bit taken aback at the sight of her entire body covered in scales that were usually just reserved to her left arm.

She was a beautiful sight...a sight that he had missed in just one week's time.

Choji forgoed speaking in favor of pulling the curvaceous, toned woman into his arms. Kabocha tensed up considerably, still not used to surprise affection considering most of the affection she received was during wrestling matches with her family outside of Shikamaru's affection. She raised her arms slowly to hug her friend...she had missed him as well. It wasn't often that other people hugged her in joy outside of Naruto and Shikamaru. Maybe Shosha if he was trying to get on her nerves...

"Good...your h-here." Kakashi gasped out in labored breaths. "There will be time for tears and reunions later. Since you can move, Choji, go and inform Lady Tsunade of what Pain can do."

Kabocha pulled away from Choji, even though he was holding onto her for dear life. She moved towards Kakashi to listen to his breathing closely. She knew he would not last without medical treatment, and that was one skill she was not good in.

"Go Choji...I will stay with Kakashi, and hopefully catch up with you soon." Choji nodded, wiping away his tears and standing to his feet. All three of them froze upon hearing the smashed Pein move, a missile coming out of his skin.

Choji took off without a second thought, tears still flowing down his cheeks. Both Kakashi and Kabocha were glad that he didn't look back.

"Kabocha, protect Choji-"

"You don't need to tell me, Hatake." Kabocha said calmly, annoyance blooming inside of her at his command. She already had all intentions of protecting Choji.

Kabocha moved in front of the missile's path with ease, hearing Kakashi shout at her to do something was grating on her ears. She was afterall...a seal and barrier specialist now.

"Secret Ninja Art: Scroll Seal!" Kabocha yanked out a scroll, quickly throwing it in front of her body. The tattoos covering her right arm went down and onto the scroll at the same time the missile came in contact with the paper. It vanished into the scroll, and more tattoos appeared on Kabocha's right arm.

Kakashi looked on in amazement. She had made the missile disappear with a sealing jutsu...he hadn't seen a sealing specialist outside of Yamato and the Uzumakis.

Kakashi let out a breath in relief, looking to the sky one last time, but was blocked by Kabocha's scowling face. Kakashi chuckled at her mean look, he found it ironic that her face would be the last one he'd see.

"Stay awake. I'll be back with help. I don't want to move you and make it worse." Kabocha told him before turning and making her way over to the weapons Pein. He looked up at her with an eternal smile making Kabocha sneer down at him. She raised her leg straight up in the air and brought it down, putting an end to the weapon Pein. She shattered his entire being with her scale covered heel.

"I'll be right back-" Kabocha said over her shoulder to Kakashi but it was too late. She listened for his heartbeat but found none. "Che. If anyone was going to kill you...it should have been me." Kabocha said to herself with a firm frown, pushing the sadness she felt deep down. She was sad for her brother...he lost two senseis too close together. She raced after Choji's scent, hoping he made it to the Hokage without delay.

Gin looked around with a bored look. He wasn't thrilled that he chose to go south when there was no action. "Should've chose west…" He grumbled to himself just as an explosion sounded off behind him, glass raining down on him from above and bouncing off of his black scales.

He looked up in annoyance, eyes widening at the sight of a woman, dog, and oranged haired man with piercings. Gin pivoted on his heel and proceeded to give chase; taking notice of his cousin's friend, Kiba Inuzuka, right behind him.

"Hey! What're you doing here!?" The woman in front of him glanced over her shoulder at the sound of her son's shout. Gin immediately made the connection that she was obviously Kiba's mother just by looking at her facial features.

"He a friend or foe, Kiba!" The woman growled in annoyance as she pounced again and missed the oranged haired male by mere centimeters.

"Friend, ma. He's a part of the Kasai clan. If you're here that means Kabocha must be too!" Kiba said with subdued enthusiasm. Gin forgot for a moment that he had been at the ceremony during Kabocha's choosing of a suitor, and she hadn't explained her choice in husband to him; not everyone was privy to their plan.

"Hm...that orange haired, dragon girl." The large dog that he was assuming belonged to Kiba's mother spoke up honestly startling him. Dragons couldn't speak outside of the Grand Dragon or dragons of great wisdom and age.

"Yes, that orange haired girl." Gin grumbled, not really liking how they were addressing the general and princess of their village. "Now, what's this guy's story."

"He's a part of a group that's attacking the village. There are five other ones with different abilities throughout the village." Tsume called out as she pounced again, only to miss by mere centimeters. Gin narrowed his eyes, determination to best leaf shinobi rearing it's ugly head.

"Outta my way!" Gin dropped low to the ground and shot past both Kiba and his mother, shocking them both into silence.

Kabocha knew catching up to Choji wasn't going to be that hard, but this was just ridiculous. She hadn't even used her transportation jutsu. She grabbed his shoulder making him have a full on freak out.

"Choji, it's just me!" Kabocha raised her hands in surrender, Choji visibly relaxed in relief. "Where is Lady Tsunade? I can get us there faster." Kabocha said matter of factly and Choji knew exactly what she was talking about.

"She's on top of the Hokage building." Choji immediately grabbed onto Kabocha's shoulder as she did the hand signs for the fire transportation jutsu. The destruction around them blurred into an irate Lady Hokage.

Choji dropped to one knee in front of her while Kabocha remained standing, crossing her arms with indifference.

"What the hell are you doing in my village-!?"

"Lady Tsunade, please listen! Kabocha just helped save my life and get me here faster!" Kabocha raised one eyebrow at Choji's rant and then listened as he proceeded to give all of the information he knew about the Pains he encountered. She wasn't surprised that Tsunade was pissed at her considering Kabocha had been ducking and dodging her since she left the village before she could conduct her exam after her fight with Sakura. She hadn't spoken to the woman since then, and then the whole suitor fiasco wasn't helping matters.

"That still doesn't explain why your here, but I have bigger problems to deal with than you." Tsunade said through gritted teeth and Kabocha was almost anticipating the older woman to throw a punch her way. "Choji, go back to Choza and get him to the hospital immediately. He can be saved. Kabocha, you will stay here where I can see you."

"Fine by me. My brother and cousin are already out there aiding your people." Kabocha almost smirked as she heard Tsunade audibly grind her teeth together in irritation while Choji cried tears of relief for his father.

"There's nothing I can do about them now, but your here so here is where you will stay." Tsunade said in a resolute manner and all Kabocha did was shrug. This wasn't her village being blown to bits, and if Tsunade didn't want to utilize her power to stop some of the destruction happening then who was she to argue. She sat down on the ground with her legs crossed, closing her eyes to focus on her family. She made the decision to stay unless Shosha or Gin needed her.

She tuned out the rest of Tsunade and Choji's conversation about Kakashi's status in favor of meditating. She was almost in a deep mental place when the new scent that entered her presence, she left her eyes closed but slowly began to regain consciousness. The newcomer wasn't a friendly judging by Tsunade's hostile tone.

All of the bodies on the roof disappeared right as the newcomers left. Kabocha's eyes snapped open in alarm, her instincts sensing the danger as her eyes caught the orange haired man's ringed, purple gaze even from the five mile distance. Orange hair that matched her own was the fleeting thought that left her mind just as soon as it entered.

Kabocha made her decision when she remembered what Choji said this Pain's abilities were. He would only harm himself if he were to 'pull' anything towards himself; he was also much too high up to pull anything towards himself quickly. That means he was only going to do one thing…

She pulled a kunai out of the pouch on her now smooth thigh, having to release the scales for what she was about to do. She sliced both arms vertically starting at the crease of her elbow and going down to her palm. Kabocha drew on the cement in front of her for the seal that was going to protect everyone, the seal the required her very essence.

"Secret Ninja Art: Soul Barrier." Kabocha said quietly, never taking her eyes off of the floating rain ninja. A clear, sphere like shield with a hint of green and yellow surrounded her body. She fought through the exhaustion from the massive amounts of blood loss, and extended her barrier to every living soul in Konoha.

Shosha stopped running abruptly so he wouldn't run into the barrier. "What the hell...this can't be…" Shosha's eyes widened in both alarm and fear. "Kabocha don't you dare!"

Gin paused in swinging his feet from the building he was sitting next to Kiba on in favor of releasing a string of curses. "She wouldn't dare!" Gin cried out in confusion shocking both Tsume and Kiba.

"Who wouldn't dare? What the hell is the thing?" Tsume demanded as knocked her fist against it. Kiba pursed his lips even more confused than both Tsume and Gin, he had no idea where the strange shield came from.

Kabocha concentrated even harder, squeezing her eyes closed as she fought through the pain of covering every villager having seen the lead Pain raise his arms. She hadn't perfected the technique so she couldn't tell if she was getting animals as well; she just knew she had to get everyone in Konoha.

"Kabocha, don't do this! This isn't your village! Think about what you'd be doing to the Lava village! To our family! To me!" Shosha cried out in desperation, unaware that she could hear him.

Shikamaru let one of his hands reach out and touch the shimmering barrier. He wasn't stupid...he could feel the bond tugging in his chest. He could practically feel her essence in the barrier that protected him and everyone else as he listened to Shosha's anguished cries.

"I'm s-s-sorry...N-Naruto has….b-been...through e-enough." Kabocha gasped out as the lead Pain unleashed his attack, and she braced herself for the pain.

It's a funny thing how bonds work… What binds one person to another and the depth of each individual bond. The lasting effect that a bond can have on a person even after its long gone. Both men felt the snapping of the very bond that bound them to the woman that also bonded them together. The pain radiating throughout their entire bodies as her very soul felt the crushing weight of Pain's attack. Both men falling to their knees as the audible snap sounded in their ears, like the crunching of bone upon brutal impact. A piece of them dying with her last breath along with the barriers that she had extended her life force to...

"PLEASE KABOCHA!"

The bond with a sibling was always the hardest to let go of...

* * *

 **Very, very dark and maybe...just maybe...a hint of foreshadowing! Mmmwwahaha!**

 **Guest: Hello lovely guest! I know all of the lovely, calm moments I give you guys are always AU. :') Lmao I'm sorry for that. Y'all deserve more sweet moments that aren't AU. Now that you mention it...I think I will include her explaining why she chose Zu Moritora over him or even Gaara. Thank you for the review and bringing that to my attention. Can't wait to hear from you again.**

 **Guest: Hello gorgeous guest! If you thought chapter forty was a cliffhanger I know you're going to hate me for this one! You will be so satisfied with the way I get rid of Zu; there will be a round of applause! I really hope I put some of your nerves at ease; I probably just made them worse lol. I'm sorry! Thank you so much for the review! Stay tuned!**

 **Guest: Hello pretty guest! I live for delivering the spice and drama! I think that we are finally nearing the climax of the story after forty long chapters of plotting and scheming lmao. I hope you're ready for the heat! Thank you for the review and and stay tuned!**

 **Crazy Devil Girl: Ayyyyye Girl! Missed ya! That lovely threesome that took place was actually a MEMORY turned nightmare *gasp*! You are correct somewhat though; she was experiencing a dream since she fell asleep in the tub, but that dream did indeed happen minus the Sasuke and Zu taking advantage of her. That part only happened in her dream. No one took advantage of her. I made her play a huge role only because it's going to come back and bite her AND her family.**

 **NixieNaajix: Always a pleasure to hear from you, Nix! Sooo good to be back! I hope your shower was enough to quell the heat lmao. !SPOILER ALERT! I have already planned out Temari and Kabocha's inevitbale fight down to the 'T'! I'll have to look into those crossovers because I'm interested in doing something like that. I have a Bleach/Durarara crossover already ready, but idk how people would feel about it. I've been a bit stressed with school and now work; just started my senior year at University. I'm trying to get back on my typing schedule; I'll get there eventually...hopefully lol. How have you been!? Thank you so much for the perfect review. I'm looking forward to seeing your review on the Pein attack and Kabocha's role!**

 **Guest: Hello amazing guest! I know I threw a little steam at y'all! You all deserve it for being so patient with me! I'll try to add a few more scenes for ya! We've got two wars on the horizon so stay tuned! Thank you so much for the review!**

 **Belladu57: Hello there, Bella! I'm happy you're enjoying everything so far; I hope this chapter is to your liking as well. Thank you so much for the review! Stay tuned for more Tamer!**

 **SalvatoreChick: Hello, hello Salvatore! You're very welcome; my motto is I aim to please...my readers! If there's ever anything you wanna see specifically between the three just let me know! Thank you so much for the review, I really love hearing from you all! Stay tuned!**

 **See y'all soon!**


End file.
